Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Noble Light
by FluteQueen
Summary: A young teenage girl transported by a magical Japanese crystal from a museum into another realm that is actually her favorite TV show! She meets the turtles and their friends while helping them throughout their adventures, but she also learns something special about herself that could change the series forever. Will she ever find a way to get back home? What is her destiny?
1. Chapter 1: Magical Transportation

_Teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-and-the-noble-light_

by

FluteQueen1998

 **Summary**

A young teenage girl transported by a magical Japanese crystal from a museum into another realm that is actually her favorite TV show! She meets the turtles and their friends while helping them throughout their adventures, but she also learns something special about herself that could change the series forever. Will she ever find a way to get back home? What is her destiny?

 **Chapter 1: Magical Transportation**

 **Hello! This is my very first chapter/story here. Just to let you know, I'm not really good at summarizing things like details, but I'll do my very best. I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. Sorry about that little mishap at the beginning. First time learner on this, actually.**

OC's POV

On a clear, sky-blue morning, the rays of sunlight shined through the glass car window right next to me. I gazed at the scenery with earphones on, playing my CD player. I listened intensely to the music as my eyes were slightly blinded by the Sun. The sound of the rhythm made me feel comfortable, relaxed with every note that played. My mind wondered into the imagination of adventure and mystery as I watched the scenes from my window pass by quickly from bushes and trees to tall, over-crowded buildings.

I then moved my gaze away from the window to my surroundings in the van. I looked up toward my Dad in the front seat. He was driving with a focused and cautious look on his face. I then turned to my little sister, who was sitting there quietly pleasant. She noticed me staring at her and looked at me with a smile as I smiled in return.

This day my Dad, sis and I were on our way to the Museum of Natural History in New York City to learn about other cultures. My sister and I are homeschooled and our Dad is our teacher, teaching history, education and the majority of the other academic subjects. Our Mom is at work during this time and normally comes home between 3:30 and 4:00 p.m. in the afternoon. It's always been the three of us during the week days, working and learning. So today, that's what we're doing.

We kept on driving until we finally made it to our destination. Dad found a parking lot that's just a few blocks away from the museum.

"Alright, girls! Let's go!" said Dad.

I then took my earphones off, put them, along with my CD player, in my purse, zipped it up and got out of the van. I went over to my Dad and sis as we started walking to the museum. As we got there, we grabbed a few brochures and walked around, viewing all the exhibits.

We then went over to the Exhibit of Different Cultures. We saw some from different time periods and other countries. Asia, for example, has many countries with a lot of cultures: India, China, Korea, Siberia, and Japan. We walked around and saw all sorts of amazing artifacts and tools that were used in past centuries.

We walked into the Japanese culture section, viewing clothing, tools and paintings that were recently discovered. I suddenly stopped and looked at one artifact in the hall. It looked like a diamond-like crystal with some strange Japanese symbols on it. It looked quite ancient, and I became so entranced by its beauty and brilliance I failed to realize my Dad standing right next to me.

"It's very interesting, isn't it?" Dad asked.

I was startled by his sudden voice but sighed in relief before answering, "Yeah, it sure is. Wonder what the symbols on it means?"

Dad looked at the golden plate attached to the stand and read the history about the crystal. He stood back up after reading and turned to me.

"They say it translates as 'Ninjitsu Sorceress'. They don't know why, but they believe it's a rare treasure from one of the great dynasties in Japan. This is actually one of the few crystals they could find. It's priceless. "

I stared at the crystal in awe. Its gleaming spark shimmered like a thousand stars. I felt like I'd been staring at it for hours, until my Dad's voice broke the silence.

"Alora, you coming?"

I looked up to see Dad and little sis standing under an archway, heading off to see more of the exhibits. I smiled and waved them off.

"You two go on ahead. I'm gonna stay here for a little bit, but don't worry, I'll catch up to you. I promise!"

"Alright, sweetheart, but be careful."

"Okay, I will!"

As soon as Dad and sis turned the corner, I went back to stare intently at the crystal. I kept watching it, which felt like forever, but I keep getting a strange sensation from this crystal. I had no idea what it was, but it felt somewhat weird. I started to notice something around the exhibit. There was no one else here but me. Everything went silent. No people in sight.

' _What's going on? Where is everyone?'_ I thought.

I looked all around the area, until my eyes landed on the crystal again, only this time, it became much weirder. The crystal started to glow, a strange, magical aura formed all around it. I became so curious. I stepped closer to it, wondering what it was doing. As I did, I let my curiosity get the best of me. The crystal's aura grew bigger and bigger. Then, all of a sudden, it stretched out and came directly toward me!

 _'WHAT THE-!?'_ I cried in my head.

I didn't have time to react for it all happened so very fast. The magic aura enveloped me, wrapped around me like a cocoon. I felt so unnerved, as if a million needles began sticking into me. I felt it coursing through me, in my veins, all the way to my brain. My eyes felt like they were on fire, burning right into my sockets. All I could see were bluish lavender colors all around me, until a spark of light illuminated the entire place.

Then - everything went white!

 **What happens next!? Find out in the next chapter coming soon! Hope you've all liked it and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Familiar Faces

**Chapter 2:** **Meeting Familiar Faces**

Alora's POV

After everything that just happened, the first thing I saw was darkness. I felt completely numb, like I couldn't move a single muscle in my body. I was paralyzed. I didn't know what to expect after that strange occurrence minutes ago. I became scared. Frightened. My eyes were shut tight because I was afraid to open them and see what surrounded me. I knew that I would have to open them if I was ever going to figure my way out of this. I had no other choice.

My eyes suddenly snapped open! I sat up too quickly, making myself feel dizzy for a few seconds and had to hold my head in my right hand. Once I felt at ease, I started to look around. I saw moldy brick tunnels throughout every corner I turned. I also felt something wet under my feet. I looked down to see a little stream flowing through the only tunnel behind me and continue into the other one right in front of me. I stood up and noticed a disgusting smell encircling me. I plucked my nose and noticed some bits of cans and trash on the ground laid out in piles near the tunnels. I also heard some squeaking noises, pattering on the concrete ground near the piles of trash. I looked closely and became startled by a rat that quickly popped up and then scurried away with some bits of rotten food in its mouth.

' _I must be in the sewers.'_ I thought.

I gazed around once more and started to realize something. _'Why does all of this look familiar? I feel like I've seen this place before. But where?'_

After thinking that, I heard something whoosh through one of the tunnels. I turned sharply but didn't see a thing. The tunnels were all pitch black, which made it a lot harder to see. Again I heard the same sound, but this time it came from another tunnel. Turning around quickly I looked to see if I could find something, but as before, there was nothing in sight. I gazed around but this time with a slower pace, rigidly eyeing each tunnel just in case it would happen again. My breathing was starting to become more tense and shallow. My heart slightly pounding faster in my chest. I was feeling scared again from the sudden noise that emanated from the tunnels. I didn't know what I could do, but I mustered up some courage and spoke up as loud as I possibly could.

' _Hello? Is there somebody down here?'_ I called out.

No one replied. Just utter silence. I stood still for what seemed an eternity, but still remained cautious. While gazing around, I had the strangest feeling like I was being watched. I didn't hear anything else, only the movement of the stream passing and the pattering and squeaking of rats.

But then I heard some shuffling noises. Not from the tunnels, but from right behind me!

Feeling like I was in a horror movie, I stood stiffly with beads of sweat running down my forehead. I felt as if there were only two options I should choose in a situation like this. One, I would turn around slowly and see what was behind me. Or two, I immediately start running for my life and don't look back. Regrettably, I chose the first one.

I slowly started to turn around. When I had turned completely around, my breathing and my heart stopped for a split second. The tunnel was still pitch black, but that wasn't the reason. It was because there were four sets of pale white eyes glaring back at me!

My eyes grew wide as tennis balls. I breathed heavier than I ever thought I could. My heart pounded out of my chest in fear. My mind raced with horrible thoughts of who they were and what they would do to me. Were they thugs? Robbers? Murderers? Honestly, I didn't want to stay and find out. So I did what any other person would do. I ran!

I ran as fast as my feet could possibly go. I ran through the tunnels at a rapid pace. I didn't stop no matter if I tripped and fell. I would get up and kept on going. I heard voices and footsteps behind me, knowing full well they were chasing after me. I still kept on going, hoping to God that the strangers would give up and stop. But they didn't. They still kept on coming. I was starting to get tired, my breathing and legs giving out on me. But I couldn't. Not while those creeps are still out to get me. I kept on running and running until I stepped over a ledge. I was near the edge of a sewer drain. A large hole with huge pipes sticking out with flowing water pouring out into it. I didn't know how far down it went, but the tunnels were on the far side of the drainage. I couldn't go around it, so my best bet would be to go over it, but I didn't know how. Just then, I heard the voices from those guys. I turned back and saw from the dim light shadows of the four strange beings coming. They were getting closer while I was near the ledge with my feet next to the opening. I was stuck.

I stared at the darkened tunnel as the voices and footsteps grew louder. I was paralyzed again. Fear grew within my chest as my eyes were glued to the tunnel. I slightly swallowed as a lump formed in my throat. My mind became numb and the only thought in my head was to step back. I did just that, but then I realized there wasn't anything behind me to step on. I lost my footing, waving my arms back and forth to keep myself from falling. But it was too late!

I started to fall backwards, pressure pulling me down into the bottomless hole. I thought I could grab something to keep me from falling further, but there wasn't anything to grab onto. I felt like this was the end for me. I wouldn't be able to see my Mother, my Father or my little Sister ever again. Never to tell them 'Goodbye' or 'I love you'. I didn't want this to happen so soon. Not now! My senses came back to me as I shouted the one word that I had hoped someone could hear.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

Just then, I felt something hard wrap around my left wrist. The next thing I knew I was yanked up out of the drainage hole. The force was so strong I landed back on the wet ground. I also managed to hit my head hard against the concrete. My head pounded and I started to feel dizzy. I tried to get up but my head hurt too much from the impact. I lifted my head up a bit. My eyes were a bit fuzzy, but I managed to get a glimpse of the four figures that had been chasing me. They were looking down right at me. I knew that I was a goner - that they were going to do something terrible to me. I didn't know what to expect, but my head was hurting a lot more and my eyes were starting to feel heavy. I slumped to the floor and let my eyes close.

Then, everything went black.

No One's POV

Beneath the surface of New York City, four mysterious creatures lurk through these sewage tunnels. They hide in the shadows unseen. They sneak around undetected. They fight for good to stop evil threats. They are taught the art of Ninjutsu. They will soon be the defenders of not just the city, but the world. They are Ninjas. But not just any Ninjas…

They are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

The turtles all huddled around a strange teenage girl, whom they found and chased through the sewers, lying on the ground - out cold. The orange-clad turtle Michelangelo, or Mikey, quickly knelt beside her in panic.

"Oh, no, dudes! She's totally knocked out! Did we kill her!?"

The red-clad turtle Raphael, or Raph, smacked Mikey on the back of the head. "OW!"

"We didn't kill her, Mikey! She's just unconscious!" He yelled.

The purple-clad turtle Donatello, or Donnie, walked over and grabbed one of her wrists. He put his two large fingers on the backside of her wrist, checking for a pulse. He felt a pulse.

"Good. She's still breathing, but she's hit her head pretty hard when we pulled her out. She'll need some treatment and fast." He told them.

The blue-clad turtle Leonardo, or Leo, looked at the girl curiously. He wondered why would someone like her would be down here. Out of all the places in the city, why the sewers? First, the strange rumbling. Second, the rippling soundwave coming out of nowhere. And finally, this young girl appearing in the sewers. People from above the surface don't normally come down here unless there's a particular reason to do so. There would usually be construction workers scouring around here, but a teenage girl? Something didn't feel right about this.

"Earth to Leo? You with us, bro?"

Leo snapped out of his thoughts by Raph's voice. Seeing his brothers looking at him with concern, he took a moment to compose himself before answering.

"I'm fine, guys. Just… can't seem to understand this." He said.

"Understand what?" Mikey asked.

"Why would someone like her be wandering in the sewers all by herself? It doesn't make any sense." Leo explained.

"That's true. Although, the rumbling and the rippling soundwave that suddenly came from underground, out of nowhere, doesn't make much sense, either." Donnie stated.

"So what are you saying, genius? That this girl here could be related to the sudden explosion?" Raph asked sarcastically.

Donnie nodded. "Yes! It could be possible."

Mikey stared at the girl with excitement. "Woah! Dudes, we might have a space alien on our hands!" ***SMACK*** "OW!"

"Don't be stupid, Mikey! She's not an alien!" Raph said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, how would you know?! Mikey retorted.

Raph pointed to her while narrowing at Mikey. "Does she look like an alien to you?!"

Mikey glanced at the girl for a quick minute before answering, "Ummmm…No?"

"There you go, then!" Raph replied.

"Alright! Enough you two! This isn't going to help!" Leo yelled.

"So what do we do then?" Donnie asked.

Leo thought for a moment before heaving a sigh. "Well, we can't just leave her here like this. Looks like the only thing to do is bring her back to the Lair."

"WHAT?" The other three shouted in unison.

"Are you completely insane, Leo? No, wait, let me rephrase that! YOU ARE COMPLETELY INSANE!" Raph yelled out.

"Raph, we don't have much of a choice! We have to help her!" Leo yelled back.

"Seriously? 'Bring her back to the Lair?' What are you thinking, Bro? Do you know what Master Splinter might say or do when he sees us bring a human into the Lair? Raph asked.

"I don't know, Raph! But I do know that Sensei would want us to do the right thing! And that's exactly what we're gonna do!" Leo said.

"Nuh-uh! No way, Leo! There's absolutely no way we're bringing this girl back with us!" Raph yelled in anger.

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" Leo also yelled in anger.

"We sneak her back up to the surface and let someone else find her and help her instead!" Raph suggested.

Leo gaped in shock before glaring at his hotheaded brother in fury. "What? Oh, that's real immature, Raph! And you're calling me insane! That's actually the most insane idea I ever heard!"

"Well, it's better than bringing a human girl back and getting ourselves in trouble!" Raph shot back.

"Well, either way, we're not doing it!" Leo shot back.

"And why not?" Raph asked.

Leo was about to answer until Donnie intervened. "Well, apparently, we're not allowed to go up to the surface, yet. It's strictly forbidden."

"Exactly!" Leo exclaimed, "And do you know what Master Splinter might say or do when he finds out that we went up to the surface without his permission?"

Raph's eyes went wide while Leo smirked in victory.

"Burn!" Mikey cried out, as he grinned ear-to-ear.

Raph looked at his three brothers. He knew very well that he was the only one against the whole thing. Seeing no other way out of this, He growled and threw his arms in the air in frustration.

"Fine! But once we get back, don't say I didn't warn you! Splinter sees this and he'll ground us for life!" He warned.

Leo, Donnie and Mikey smiled.

"So, how are we gonna get her back to the Lair?" Mikey asked.

"One of us is gonna have to carry her there. The Lair is several yards away; it will be a long walk while carrying someone." Donnie theorized.

Seeing no objections, Leo stepped forward, carefully lifted the girl in his arms and held her tightly as possible.

"Well, that answers that." Mikey said.

"Come on, guys. Let's get going." Leo ordered.

Going back the way they came, Leo began walking with the teenage girl held tight in his arms. Donnie walked alongside them, while Mikey did the same. As for Raph, he trailed behind his brothers with arms crossed. A very large pissed look written across his face.

"Uh, just to remind you - you do know that Master Splinter isn't gonna be happy when he finds out that we left the Lair without him knowing, right?" Donnie clarified.

Leo nodded. "I know. But if we didn't, we never would've found her in the first place. I understand that it was risky, but it was worth taking the risk."

Donnie nodded in agreement until he noticed Mikey staring. "Uh, Mikey? What're you doing?"

Leo and Raph looked at their younger brother, who was still staring at the girl with interest. Mikey inched closer and gazed in awe.

"Woah, dudes! She's really pretty!"

Bewildered by that statement, Leo looked down at the girl in his arms. Despite the dirty-blonde hair blocking parts of her face, her features were solemn and pure. She lay against his shoulder, breathing silent and steady. Eyelashes twitching now and then, not knowing if she was dreaming or not. She looked so peaceful, like nothing could ever harm her. Looking at her like this made Leo break a small smile upon his lips. She moaned a little. Somehow hearing it made his heart skip a beat.

Looking up at his brothers, he smiled. Mikey and Donnie smiled back, while Raph stood there dumbfounded.

"Alright, guys. Let's go home." Leo said.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Lair

**Chapter 3** **: Back to the Lair**

It took a few hours to get back to the Lair, but they finally made it. Walking through the entrance, Leo kept a firm grip on the girl, while Donnie, Raph and Mikey followed behind.

"Aw, yeah! We're finally home!" Mikey shouted.

Leo, Raph and Donnie shushed him.

Donnie zipped over to him, covering his brother's mouth. "Keep it down, Mikey! You're gonna get us all…"

Just then, the Dojo's door opened, revealing none other than Master Splinter himself.

"Caught."

"And where have you four been?" Splinter asked.

"Uh…" stuttered all four turtles.

Splinter eyed Leo, noticing the girl he was carrying. "What has happened? Leonardo! Explain – now!"

Leo hesitated for a brief moment. Then composed himself before speaking.

"Well, Sensei… remember the rumbling and the ripple soundwave that happened earlier today?'

Splinter nodded. "I had noticed that, my son. Go on."

Leo glanced back to his brothers as they motioned for him to continue. He turned back to his Sensei and went on.

"Well, as you already noticed, we sort of… left the Lair unattended."

Splinter narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Clearly seeing that, Leo gulped but decided to keep on going.

"Anyway, we wanted to know where that explosion came from. So, we searched throughout the sewers until… we found her."

Leo motioned to the limp girl he was holding. Splinter looked at the child, eyes full of suspicion. The Lair was filled with an awkward silence, until Donnie spoke.

"She was on the ground unconscious, Sensei. But when she woke up, we did our best to hide ourselves. Only that didn't work out because she saw us in the shadows and became frightened."

"She ran so fast we had to chase her down, Sensei. We soon cornered her at a sewage drainage but it didn't end well." Raph continued.

"She almost fell to her death, Sensei! But, luckily, I was able to throw my extended nunchuk chain and pull her out of there!" Mikey triumphantly added.

"But during that, she hit her head on the concrete floor, hard. Now she's out cold and needs some treatment." Leo finished.

Splinter nodded. "I see. And you decided to bring her here for help?"

"It was Leo's idea!" Raph quickly accused.

Leo narrowed his eyes at him. "Really, Raph?"

Raph returned the expression. "Well, it's true! You're the one who did suggest to bring her here!"

"Here we go again." Donnie muttered.

Leo and Raph were at each other's throats while Leo held on to the girl.

"I know that, Raph! But that doesn't mean that you have to keep blaming me for it! What harm can there be in helping a person?!" Leo angrily asked.

"A lot of things! First, that person will wake up, notice us and start screaming! Two, she might run out of the Lair and find her way back up to the surface! And Three, she might tell people about us and then the whole sewer will be crawling with hunters and scientists! There's no doubt in my mind that's exactly what she might do!" Raph angrily stated.

"We don't know that for sure! And I don't believe she would do that!" Leo snapped.

"Really?! How can you be so sure?" Raph snapped back.

"I just do!"

"That's not good enough!"

"ENOUGH!" Master Splinter thundered.

Leo and Raph stopped their bickering and went to attention, as did Donnie and Mikey.

"Bring her into the Dojo. We will treat her in there." Splinter ordered.

Leo followed him inside, soon trailed by Raph, Donnie and Mikey. Inside the Dojo, Master Splinter knelt underneath a large tree in a meditation pose. Leo gently laid the girl down before him, so he might examine her. The four turtles circled around them in hope of helping as much as they could. Splinter could clearly see the girl's face, because once he did, his eyes slightly widened and a light gasp escaped his lips.

"Sensei?" Donnie asked.

The other brothers looked at their Father with worry. Splinter still stared at the girl, clearly like he had seen a ghost. Splinter looked as if he had seen her before.

Splinter gazed back at his sons with determination. "Where did you say you found this girl?"

"We found her in the tunnels, Sensei. She just…appeared out of nowhere." Leo answered.

Splinter hummed in response. He then closed his eyes and stroked his thin beard, thinking.

"Is there…something wrong, Father?" Leo asked.

Splinter opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, my sons. Everything is fine."

The four brothers sighed in relief. Then they all heard the girl moan.

"How long has she been out?" Splinter asked.

"Approximately four hours, Sensei." Donnie replied.

"It's a good thing we brought her back here then." Mikey said.

"Well, I for one still think this was a bad idea." Raph grumbled loudly.

"Let it go, Raph!" Leo said.

"Leonardo," Splinter announced, "Raphael says you are the one who decided to bring her here. Is this true?"

Leo hesitated before replying, "Y-yes, Sensei."

"I see." Splinter said.

"B-but there was no other way to help her, Sensei. I-I had to bring her here." Leo stammered.

Donnie decided to help Leo with his excuses. He went over to Splinter and knelt next to him.

"Excuse me, Sensei, but Leo's right. The way she hit her head against the ground was pretty bad. If we left her there, she would've ended up in a coma for who knows how long. We also didn't go up to the surface because we knew we weren't ready yet. So we had to bring her to the Lair, Master Splinter. We had no other choice."

Splinter nodded, taking both his sons' words to heart. They both turned to see Mikey seated near the girl with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

"Can we keep her, Sensei?" Mikey asked.

Splinter raised an eyebrow at that question.

"Bring water. A cold washcloth and a pillow," he instructed.

All four turtles nodded and headed out of the Dojo to get the supplies. Splinter then stared down at the young girl once more. He gently placed his right hand above her head as she moaned once again. He looked as if he knew that she was someone worth waiting for.

A few minutes later, the turtles came back. Donnie held a bowl of cool water, Leo brought a washcloth and Raph brought a blanket, while Mikey held a puffed-up pillow. They all knelt next to the unconscious female. Leo gave Donnie the washcloth as he dabbed it into the water and then gently stroked it across the girl's forehead. Mikey placed the pillow under her head while Raph draped the blanket over her. Leo and Splinter continued to gaze at the girl with concern. For some odd reason, Leo seemed to be more worried than he had realized. He didn't know why, he just felt that way.

' _Why am I worrying so much? I don't even know this girl and yet, I feel as if I've known her all of my life',_ Leo thought as he stared at her curiously. _'Who is she?'_

"Is she gonna be alright, Sensei?" Mikey asked.

Splinter looked at his turtles in sympathy. "Only time will tell, Michelangelo. But for now, we must let her rest. I can see that this was a difficult decision for all of you; afraid of bringing her back to the Lair and fearing that you would enrage me."

All four brothers looked at each other nervously until their Sensei spoke up again.

"But, I will say this. You have all made a wise decision in bringing her here."

They all looked up in surprise.

"Really, Sensei?" Donnie asked in bewilderment.

Splinter nodded. "Indeed. You have shown true compassion and loyalty to this child. Bringing her here proves that you are caring toward another's needs. I am very proud of you, my sons."

Mikey and Donnie smiled while Leo gave a smug grin towards Raph, who crossed his arms in an angered mood.

"So, what do we do now, Sensei?" asked Mikey.

"For now, we will do nothing but wait. I will stay in here to watch her. Do not worry; I will let you know if anything has happen," Sensei said.

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey looked at one another, then bowed to Splinter. Once he bowed in return, the turtles stood up and walked out one by one. Leo was the last to head out, but stopped mid-way before glancing at the girl one last time. He then sighed as he continued walking out the door.

Only Master Splinter and the unconscious teenage girl were left in the Dojo.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises and Shocks

**Chapter 4** **: Surprises and Shocks**

Alora's POV

Darkness was the only thing I could see. I felt in so much pain after what had happened. The only thing I remembered before blacking out were the four creeps that chased me. I couldn't recall anything after that, but I did hear some faint noises, like yelling and shouting. I also felt myself being lifted off of the ground and being carried somewhere. It was like I had been carried for quite some time and then felt someone laying me back down on the ground again. Only this time, this ground wasn't cold and wet. It was nice and soft, like a rug. I felt warm, like someone wrapped me in a blanket. I could be wrong. I didn't want to give up hope, knowing that this could be a trick. I was frightened to open my eyes, wanting to see where my thugs had taken me. But still, if I was ever going to escape, I needed to see where I now was.

I started to stir for a minute. My head hurt so much it made it harder for me to wake up. My eyelids cracked a little and I was squinting because of the bright light directly above me. I forced my eyelids to open halfway. My sight was blurry. I tried to see a bit clearer, but I could only see a little light peering through. Green leaves and tree branches?

' _Wait? What?'_

Slowly I sat up, still staring up above me. Yes, it was leaves and tree branches. I followed each branch and they all revealed a huge tree right next to me. I could also see some strange-looking windows behind it. They looked like they were made of sheets of paper. They were held by walls made of concrete stone. I didn't know where I was at, but judging by the look of the huge tree and background, I felt as if I had seen this all before.

"I see you have awakened."

I flinched and turned around sharply.

" _That voice!"_ I yelled in my head. _"I recognize it! Could it be…?"_

I gazed in shock as I looked at the person who startled me. What I saw was hard to believe. It was a giant, man-sized rat with a Japanese robe, brown eyes, dark brown fur with black and white patterns around his face, large ears and an emerald-green jade cane in his right hand.

The person I was staring at was Master Splinter; the Ninjitsu Master and Father-figure of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

I gasped at the sight of him. I couldn't move or even breathe. It was really him! In person! Standing right in front of me!

"It is not polite to stare at someone, my child. Nor is it mannerly to leave your mouth wide open in their presence." He said.

My eyes widened and I closed my mouth quickly. I was flushed with embarrassment. Nothing I saw was what I had expected. I regained myself and pointed at him with a shaky hand.

"Y-y-y-you're M-M-M-Master S-Splinter!" I stammered.

He perked up as I said his name. "Indeed. But how did you know that, my dear?"

I started to panick. Would he think of me as some sort of enemy? Maybe he thought that I'm working for the Foot Clan? Or someone else who's after him? All these thoughts rushed into my mind like a torrent of water. I felt sweat running down from my forehead over the sides of my face. I couldn't think of an answer to that question. Then Master Splinter spoke once again.

"Perhaps, it would be best to continue this conversation over a cup of tea. Would you like some?" He asked kindly.

I was surprised at the gentleness of his question. Splinter didn't lash out at me; maybe because he didn't see me as the bad-guy type? I felt relieved and nodded yes. Splinter went to the far side of the room near the picture-covered paper walls, opened a door and disappeared. I then had time to get up and have a better look around. The room I was in was very beautiful. Everything about it was Japanese. Different, multi-colored pattern rugs on the floor, Weapons hung on the right side of the concrete wall and on the left side a book case with melted-wax candles and Japanese decorations on it. I saw something sitting on the top shelf of the bookcase and realized what it was. It was a picture of Master Splinter as Hamato Yoshi, his wife Tang Shen and his baby daughter Miwa, or as they call her now, Karai.

I walked over and picked it up gently. I felt sadness and sympathy for this family for as long as I could remember. They all looked so happy. That is, until Oroku Saki, the Shredder ruined everything. I brushed my fingers over the glass frame, near Tang Shen and her daughter. Shen looked so lovely. Her expression showed compassion and kindness. It must've been terribly hard for Splinter to see her killed right before his eyes. As for Karai, not knowing her own Mother and living under the lie that Hamato Yoshi was the cause of her death was just as terrible to go through. Shen didn't deserve to die like that. In fact, the whole Hamato family didn't deserve this. And it was all because of that horrid monster.

"I see you have taken an interest of my family photo."

I jumped as I saw Splinter walk up to me. He was holding a tray with a teapot and some cups on it. I quickly placed the frame back on the shelf with a guilty expression.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to touch it without asking." I apologized.

Splinter smiled. "It is quite alright, my child. No harm has been done."

I sighed in relief and then turned back to the frame, sadly gazing at it once again.

"She was really beautiful. Your wife." I said.

"Indeed she was. She was a kind, spirited young woman whom I loved very, very much." Splinter said.

I felt better at that comment, until he said, "Though, I am surprised that you know this was my wife, even though I hadn't mentioned her yet."

I looked to the side anxiously. I really had to stop doing that. I then felt a hand on my left shoulder and gazed up to see Splinter looking at me.

"Come. Let us sit. You may tell me everything once we settle in," he stated.

I walked over with him as he knelt under the large tree. I sat across from him as Splinter started making the tea. As he was finished, he poured some into a cup and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded with a smile. "You are most welcome."

I looked at the liquid in the cup. I could see my reflection swirling inside. I've never really had tea before. I tried it once back home, but it tasted disgusting. Although, this is Master Splinter's famous herbal tea and I didn't want to be rude and not try it. So, without hesitation, I raised the cup up to my lips and took a quick sip. My eyes widened in surprise. This tea was really good! I looked back at him and grinned.

"This is really delicious, Master Splinter," I said.

"I am glad to hear it, my dear," Splinter replied.

Master Splinter took his tea, sipped it several times and once again looked in my direction.

"Now, I believe there are some things that we must discuss," he began.

I started to feel nervous, but that subsided as he continued, "But before we do, I think an introduction is necessary."

I felt like smacking my forehead. I didn't even tell him my name; I felt incredibly stupid. I looked back up at Splinter, doing my best not to hit myself in retaliation for my own dumb attitude.

"Right. Well, my name's Alora, sir." I said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Alora," he said.

I did my best not to squeal in front of him. I mean, come on, it's not every day that one of your favorite TV show characters says your name in person, right?

"Where exactly are you from, my dear?" Splinter asked.

"I'm from New Jersey, Master Splinter," I answered half-truthfully.

"I see…," he said.

We talked for quite a while. I told him about my family, what I do for a living and things that had happened in my life. He listened closely and carefully, not missing a word. I couldn't tell if he was interested or not 'cause he didn't say a single word while I spoke. After I finished, he simply stared at me for a second, then spoke.

"That is quite an interesting tale. You seem to have a very full life, Miss Alora," Splinter said.

I smiled at that compliment.

"But there is something I want to discuss with you, my child," he stated.

"Of course. What is it, sir?" I asked.

Splinter stared at me with a curious but determined look in his eye.

"You seem to know who I and my wife, Tang Shen, are. How is it that you already know about us?" he asked.

There was a hint of seriousness in his voice. He definitely wanted to know how I knew his and his wife's names. I needed to tell him, but I was too frightened to do it. He might think it's insane to tell him that he, along with his sons the turtles, is in fact my favorite character in 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'. But I have to tell him the truth either way. I couldn't lie to him; he's Master Splinter! He probably sensed that I was lying to him. While taking a deep breath, I made up my mind and decided to let it out.

"Alright. Well, just to let you know, Master Splinter, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy," I stated.

"I assure you, Miss Alora, I have seen and heard a lot of crazy things in my life time," he stated with a smile. "Please, continue."

I chuckled before going further.

"Well, you see, the thing is, the reason that I know about you and your family is because you, your sons, the Lair, this world…are actually a TV show."

Splinter didn't react as I thought he would. He just sat there - listening. I then took a deep breath and continued on with my story.

"You're all based on a story called the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.' It's mostly about your sons: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. They go on journeys on the surface world and experience so many things. They make new friends, fight foes and gain allies during those adventures. It's really entertaining! Everybody back in my home world loves them! They have products based upon them. Toys, action figures, DVDs, videogames, you name it! You're all famous where I'm from! That's how I know about you guys. Heck, everyone from there knows about you!"

"I see. And I also see that you are one of those fans, too. Is that correct?" he asked.

I smiled in embarrassment, my face turning red in the process.

"Well, yeah. Your show is really one of my favorites. I watch it every time I get the chance. There are five series and I've watched all of them," I said.

Splinter chuckled at my childish behavior, making me feel childish. But, I then frowned at what I was about to say next.

"I also know about your tragic past, Splinter. About…Tang Shen and…Miwa's death. I'm truly sorry that happened to you."

Splinter sighed sadly, but replaced it with a little smile. "Thank you, Miss Alora. I really do appreciate you're sympathy."

I nodded in gratitude. Although, I was quite shocked that he didn't say anything about my explanation about his whole existence being a part of a series of television shows.

"I am glad you told me the truth, Miss Alora. It explains everything about how you know of me and my family," he said.

"So, you don't think I'm crazy?" I asked.

Splinter smiled. "But of course not. As a Ninja, I can read the expressions on your face, telling me that everything you have said is indeed true. You are a very honest young girl, Alora. You should be very proud of it."

I felt so much joy when Splinter said that. I beamed and slightly bowed to him.

"Thank you, Master Splinter," I said.

He returned the gesture and we both looked up at one another.

"Although, there is one last question I would like to ask," he stated.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Since what you say is true, if my world is a TV show, how is it you came to be here?" he asked.

Of course, I was just confused as he was. I thought of it for a brief second until I realized something - the catastrophe that happened earlier today. I noticed Splinter was waiting for my reply, so I just went with it.

"Well, how I'm here right now is because I was-"

I ceased talking due to a door being opened. Splinter and I both simultaneously turned to the source. What I saw standing in the doorway was someone I had never dreamed of meeting in my entire life.

"Dude! You're finally awake!"

No One's POV

 **-Several Minutes Earlier-**

The four turtle brothers all waited in the sitting area, anxious with anticipation. It had been two hours since they brought the girl back with them. Nothing had happened. Not any news from Master Splinter, who stayed behind to tend for her care. The only thing that they've been doing was sitting on the platform couch, waiting and waiting and waiting. They felt like they shouldn't do anything, not until the female was awake and alright. Everything was silent, not a sound had come from any of them. They all sat there worried, but not as worried as the blue-headbanded turtle Leo.

He prayed and prayed, over and over that the girl would wake up. He couldn't understand why he was getting so intense over someone he had never met before. His thoughts were only of the unconscious girl resting within the Dojo.

Mikey, who was sitting upside down, groaned. "Dudes! It's been over two hours! Do you think she's awake yet?"

"I'm not so sure, Mikey. Master Splinter did say he would let us know if anything happened," Donnie replied.

"But nothing has happened," Mikey pointed out.

Donnie nodded. "Right. This means that she hasn't awakened yet."

Mikey groaned again, arms lazily stretched out above him. Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Quit complaining, Mikey! It's boring enough as is and your constant groaning is making this a whole lot harder!" he said.

"I hope she's alright in there. I'm really worried about her," Leo said.

Mikey then flipped right side up as he and Donnie looked at him in sympathy. Donnie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We're all worried about her, Leo. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see," Mikey said.

Leo slightly nodded as he continued to stare at the ground in silence. His brothers looked at him with sadness in their eyes, even Raph did the same. Not wanting to see his brother continue on like this, Mikey stood up and walked out of the living area.

"Where are you going, Mikey?" asked Donnie.

"I'm gonna see if Master Splinter needs help," he said.

Donnie and Raph nodded. Mikey headed for the Dojo. When neared the door he was about to knock, but stopped when he heard voices.

"Since what you say is true, if my world is a TV show, how is it you came to be here?"

That was Master Splinter. Mikey leaned in closely. He gently pressed his ear against the door to listen clearer. Then he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"Well, how I'm here right now is because I was-"

Mikey's eyes widened. Wasting no time, he suddenly threw open the door, revealing Master Splinter and the girl who was now fully conscious. Mikey broke into one of the biggest smiles he ever had.

"Dude! You're finally awake!" Mikey cried out.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Our Home

**Chapter 5** **: Welcome to Our Home**

Alora's POV

It was Michelangelo - the funny and lovable orange headband turtle, and from the look of it, he seems really happy to see me up and moving.

He suddenly zipped over to me with that cute child-like face of his.

"Man, am I glad that you're finally up! We were all so worried that you wouldn't be! I gotta tell the guys that you're awake! Stay right there! I'll be right back," he said in one quick breath.

I watched as he zipped right out the doorway in a fast pace. I couldn't help myself as I giggled at his funny tactics. I glanced to see Master Splinter shaking his head like he knew Mikey would react like this. We both turned back as we heard Mikey yell really loud:

"YO, DUDES! SHE'S FINALLY AWAKE! GET OVER HERE AND COME SEE!"

Mikey ran back inside and came over to me. He sat in a crisscrossed position with a happy grin. I smiled back at how cute he looked. Mikey is one of my favorite turtles in this series. I then heard some footsteps approaching and looked behind to see who was coming through the doorway. I saw the three other turtles running at full speed into the Dojo. I stared wide-eyed at them all. I could not believe, in my wildest dreams, that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles would be all standing right in front of me!

They stood a foot away, leaving a little gap between us. Some of them looked relieved to see I was awake, while another looked at me with an intense stare. I couldn't think of anything to say or do in this matter. But when I saw them, they too looked like they didn't know what to do. At least I wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable.

The awkward moment broke when Master Splinter spoke. "I believe you have already know my sons. Correct?"

I smiled and nodded. I said each of their names while motioning to each.

"Yes, I do. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo," pointing at each turtle.

All the turtles looked at me in shock. They may have thought that their Sensei previously told me their individual names, as well as which turtle was who. Not to mention that they were equally surprised that I wasn't afraid of anyone of them.

"Woah, Dudes! She knows us!" Mikey said.

"How exactly do you know our names?" Donnie asked.

Raph suddenly got into my face displaying an angered glint in his eye.

"What are you, some kind of spy? 'Cause if you are, you better tell us or I'll force it out of you!" he stated furiously.

I felt terrified at his rage. I then knew not to get on his bad side.

"Raphael! You will do no such thing under my watch! Understand?" Splinter ordered.

Raph stood back, but still glared at me. "Hai, Sensei."

I relaxed with a sigh. Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph before softening his gaze when he looked at me.

"Sorry about him. He's not the type of guy who trusts outsiders we bring back to the Lair," he said.

I shrugged it off with a smile. "It's okay. I wouldn't blame him, though. I would've done the same, except without getting all hotheaded."

Leo, Donnie and Mikey snickered at that while Raph just crossed his arms and pouted. Even Master Splinter smiled when I said that.

"So, what's your name, dudette?" Mikey asked.

"It's Alora." I replied.

"Alora. That's a beautiful name," said Leo.

I felt myself blush when he said that. I don't know why, but hearing him say my name out loud made me feel comfortable inside. I've heard that from other people who compliment my name, but this time it was different.

I smiled shyly. "T-thank you. I – I get that a lot."

Leo grinned at me. We sort of stared at each other for a few seconds until Donnie interrupted.

"Ahem! I hate to break this up, but there's something we need to ask. Sensei, how come you didn't inform us that she was awake?"

"Forgive me, my sons. Like all of you, I too was curious about Miss Alora's sudden appearance. I have already asked some of my questions and she shared a great deal of information with me. This leads to the previous statement mentioned earlier - how she knows all of your names!" Splinter said.

They all nodded simultaneously.

"How does she know our names, Sensei? Who is she? Where did she come from?" Leo asked.

Master Splinter peacefully stroked his beard. "I believe Miss Alora should be the one to explain", he then gazed at me, "Please, my dear, tell them what you have told me."

The four turtles sat down in anticipation. They stared at me, waiting for me to tell them. I started telling them everything I had already told Master Splinter. I saw their eyes slightly widen, even Mikey gazed in awe at my story. After I finished, I felt the air tense a bit as they sat there completely dumbfounded. Except for Mikey, who looked totally flabbergasted.

"So, let me see if I got this straight," Donnie started, "Where you're from, our world is a TV series. We go on crazy adventures when we head up to the surface, along with making some new friends, enemies and allies. People back from where you live are fans of ours and they worship us?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"And they made stuff about us, too? Toys? Videogames? Movies?" Mikey exclaimed in excitement.

I chuckled at his behavior. "Yep. All that and more."

"Awesome!" he cried out, then turned to his brothers.

"Dudes! We're already famous!"

"This is incredible," Donnie said, "To think that our world is already being worshiped by another world and we never knew it until now."

"I know. I still can't believe it, either. I always wondered what I'd be like on a TV show," Leo said.

"Do you guys even hear yourselves? Us? On a TV show? This is absolutely crazy!" Raph said, then turned towards me.

"How do we know for sure this isn't some practical joke you're pulling on us? How do we know you're not lying?"

"Raph!" Leo said.

"Because Raphael," I started, getting all their attention, "I know for a fact that this sounds crazy, clearly insane, actually. But believe me, everything I'm telling you right now is the truth. I may not have any proof to show you, but my words are the only thing I have at the moment. So I don't blame you for not trusting or believing in me, Raph. I would be in the same boat to believe such a ridiculous story as this."

Everyone sat speechless, including Raph. Everything became quiet until one of them broke the silence.

"Wait, I just thought of something," Donnie interjected, "If this is a TV show that you and your world watch, how come you're in it with us?"

"Well, you see, that's what I was trying to explain to Master Splinter when he asked me that same question," I said, "and I think I know how I ended up here."

"So how did you end up here?" Leo asked.

"Well, it started when my Dad, little sister and I were in the Museum of Natural History in our New York City," I began, "we were on a homeschool trip to learn about different cultures from other countries. We looked around for a while and ended up in the…Japanese culture exhibit."

The turtles, as well as Master Splinter, perked up at that last sentence. They looked at one another for a minute before turning back to me. I continued on.

"When we looked around, I spotted one artifact that outshined them all. It was a Japanese crystal with symbols on it. I was so entranced by it. I'd never seen anything like it before. My Dad and little sis were going on ahead to check out the rest of the exhibits, but I'd stayed behind to gaze at the crystal for a bit longer. And that's when things started to get weird."

Mikey clung on Donnie in fright. Donnie looked at his brother with a deadpan expression and rolled his eyes as I went on.

"As I was still gazing at the crystal, I took notice that no one else was around the exhibit but me. It was totally empty. I was so confused. I didn't know what was going on, but when I looked back to the crystal, things just got a whole lot weirder."

The turtles inched towards me, wanting to know what happened next.

"When I looked at it, it started to glow like some sort of magical aura enveloped it. Then, all of a sudden, it stretched out right toward me! It wrapped itself all around me like a cocoon. I didn't know what would happen next. I just kept seeing multiple colors and then everything went white!"

I shuddered at that memory. It still scared the heck out of me. I then took a deep breath, exhaled and spoke again.

"Afterwards, I woke up in some tunnels within the sewers. I don't know how or why in that particular spot, but I just found myself there," I said.

Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey all looked at each other, completely in awe. I also noticed a hint of realization on their faces.

"Dudes! It's like a mystery and horror flick all wrapped up into one!" Mikey said.

"So that's what caused the explosion earlier today!" Leo stated.

"It all makes sense now!" Donnie said. "The rumbling of the earth, the ripple soundwave that came out of nowhere and finding you lost in the tunnels!"

"'Finding me lost in the tunnels?" I asked, until it hit me, "Wait! It was YOU guys that were chasing me through the tunnels?!"

They all looked around trying to avoid eye contact with me, each with a guilty expression on their face.

"Y-yeah. We're…sorry about that. We didn't mean to scare you. We were just…we just wanted to know why you were there in the first place. Not many people come down here unless they've got a good reason. We shouldn't have done that. We're really sorry," Leo apologized.

"Very sorry, Alora," Donnie apologized, too.

"Yeah. Sorry, Dudette." Mikey apologized next.

They then turned to Raph who hadn't apologized. Leo nudged his shoulder and nodded in my direction, telling him to do it. Raph crossed his arms and put his head down and muttered, "Sorry."

Even though they didn't have to apologize for what happened, I kindly smiled at them and waved it off.

"Don't worry guys. Accidents happen. It's all in the past, so let's just forgive and forget about it, okay?" I told them.

Leo, Donnie and Mikey smiled while Raph just shrugged.

"I'm gonna guess that it was you who saved me from falling further down into the sewer drainage, right?" I said.

"Yep!" Mikey called out, "I used my extended nunchuck chain to grab you and yank you out to safety!"

"We yanked you out to safety," Donnie corrected.

"Whatever." Mikey rolled his eyes.

I giggled a little, smiling. "Well, thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here and alive right now."

"No problem-o," Mikey said.

Everything went into an awkward silence once again. I didn't know what else to say. The turtles didn't seem to know what else to say either. That is, until Donnie spoke up.

"So – now what?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you're stuck here in another realm. You've got to find some way to get back to your home world and you're by yourself with no food, shelter or support for that matter. How exactly are you going to handle this situation?" he said.

My eyes widened. I looked down at my hands in panic. Donnie was right. I was in a completely different world. I was miles away from home. My family was probably worried sick about me being gone. I had no way of knowing how to get around this realm or to take care of myself and no way to find my way back to my realm. I had no money to support me, no food to eat and no shelter to live or sleep in. I had a very big problem.

I looked back at them, fear showing in my eyes.

"I – I honestly don't know, Donnie. I honestly, truly don't know what I'm gonna do!" I said.

Just then, Mikey's face beamed like a light bulb just lit on the top of his head.

"Dudes! I know just what to do!" he cried out loud.

"You do?" I asked.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Raph muttered.

Mikey went over to me and threw his right arm around me.

"You can stay down here with us!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What?" Leo and Donnie exclaimed in stereo.

"Yep, I was right," Raph said.

Mikey turned to Master Splinter, who had been sitting there the whole time listening to the conversation.

"Please let her stay, Master Splinter. It's been a long time since we had anyone else down here. We'll help her and look out for her, I swear. Please, Sensei. Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeee!" Mikey begged with puppy-dog eyes.

Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance at Mikey's begging. "Forget it, Mikey! There's no way that Master Splinter is going to –"

"She can stay."

We all looked at Splinter in surprise.

"I can?" I asked.

"She can?" Leo, Donnie and Raph simultaneously asked.

"Really, Sensei?" Mikey asked with stars in his eyes.

Splinter nodded. "But of course."

"YES!" Mikey cheered.

"Are you sure, Master Splinter?" I asked, "'Cause I don't want to be a burden to you all. I-I-I can try to go up top and see if I can get an apartment or –"

"There is no reason to do so, Miss Alora," Splinter intervened, "and no, I do not believe you will be a burden to us. You are a troubled soul in need of our assistance and that is why we will do everything we can to help you find a way to return home."

I smiled as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I never thought that the turtles and Splinter would allow me to stay in their home and help me get back to my family. I looked at the turtles. Leo, Donnie and Mikey smiling at me as Raph just stared. I turned back to Splinter, who was waiting for a reply.

"In that case," I started and then bowed, "I would be honored to stay with all of you."

Master Splinter smiled as he bowed in return. "Welcome to our Home, Miss Alora."

I couldn't contain my happiness. I lightly laughed in joy as Splinter chuckled.

"ALRIGHT!" Mikey cheered.

He then put his arm around me again, side-hugging me tightly.

"This is totally the best day ever! We're gonna be the best of friends! I can tell already!"

I giggled. "I believe so, too."

I gazed at Leo and Donnie who were both smiling happily, while Raph turned sideways, arms folded again and staring somberly.


	6. Chapter 6: Once Upon A December

**Chapter 6** **: Once Upon A December**

A few minutes later I was in the living area sitting between Leo and Mikey watching TV. Donnie was sitting on the concrete couch reading a magazine or a comic book. Raph was on the far side of the couch feeding his pet turtle, Spike. I looked at each turtle doing their separate things. I still couldn't believe that I was hanging out with the actual Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in their home. It's every fan's dream come true, but I still couldn't understand why the Japanese crystal would send me here - into a TV series. Even though I liked spending time with some of my favorite characters, I started to feel a bit homesick.

I thought about my Dad and little sister. I also started to think about my Mom. I wondered how they'll react when they find out I'm gone. Probably worried out-of-their-minds and scared half to death, thinking I might've been kidnapped. Little would they know that I was magically transported by an ancient crystal and just happened to meet four giant, talking turtles and a rat in another realm. Hopefully, I won't be here too long. The turtles and Master Splinter said they would do everything they can to help me get Home.

Gently I sighed and looked down at my necklace. It was a stone that displayed mystical Celtic symbols when held under the light. I started to play around with it, as it helped to keep my mind off things. From the corner of my eye I could see that Leo noticed me fiddling with it.

"That's a very pretty necklace you got there, Alora." Leo said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. It's my favorite necklace. I pretty much wear it all the time. It's really special to me."

Mikey looked closely at my necklace in awe. "Oooooh, pretty."

"You want to see it?" I asked.

"Heck, yeah!" Mikey replied.

I unclipped my chain and rested the necklace in my right palm. I held it out in front so Leo and Mikey could take a better look at it. The symbols shimmered a light violet.

"Woah, dudette! That's totally awesome! How do people do that?" asked Mikey.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they must've delicately painted the symbols on and probably used some protective glaze to cover and prevent it from being messed. That way, it gives it a shine when you hold it under the light," I stated. Then I turned to Leo, "Just a simple guess."

Leo chuckled.

"Cool! Hey, can I show this to Donnie?" Mikey asked, holding the stone necklace.

"Sure, go ahead." I chuckled.

Mikey ran over to Donnie to show off my necklace. He probably would tell them everything I had said and then Donnie would explain it in his scientific way. I giggled at his tactics as I turned back to Leo.

"He sure is funny, your brother." I said.

"Yeah, he has his moments. But sometimes, he's more weird and absent-minded than the rest of us." Leo said.

I chuckled and smiled at his statement.

"He sure does remind me of my little sister." I said.

I then frowned as I said that sentence.

"You miss her, don't you?" Leo asked.

I looked at him, seeing a sad expression on his face. I turned my gaze away as I looked down to the floor. I nodded in response.

Then I felt his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it a little for comfort.

"Don't worry. Donnie, Raph, Mikey and I won't rest until we find a safe passage for you to get back home. I swear on it." Leo promised.

I looked up at him again, seeing a spark of confidence in his eyes. As I stared at him, I felt something ignite inside me, telling me that he was going to keep his word - that I could trust him - believe in him.

I smiled at him warmly. "Thank you, Leonardo."

He smiled the same way back. "Call me Leo."

I felt my heart beat a bit faster when he told me to call him that. I also felt my cheeks warm up a bit. I didn't know why I was feeling like this, but I think it was just a temporary thing.

Just then Mikey appeared beside me and gave me back my necklace. I said thanks and clipped the chain back on. I went back to watching some more TV before Mikey spoke.

"So, dudette. What is it that you do back in your world?" He asked.

I looked at him with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"What Mikey's trying to say is – what do you do for a living back in your world?" Donnie clarified.

"Oh! That," I said. "Well, for starters, I've basically devoted my life to music. I'm nearly a professional, but I still have a long way to go. I play a few instruments and I also sing."

"You're a singer?" Leo asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Yep. Mostly classical."

"Sweet! Can you sing something for us?" Mikey asked.

I froze when he asked. My eyes went wide and all blood drained from my face. I've only sang in front of old people, but I haven't done it in front of teenagers before. I've sung alone once or twice, but most of the time I sang duets with my little sister. I was afraid that they wouldn't like my singing. They might think that it's awful.

"I-I-I-I don't know, guys. I – I'm not so sure that…" I stuttered.

"Hey, it's okay. We won't judge you, we promise." Leo said.

"I actually would like to hear it. And like Leo said, we won't judge." Donnie said.

"Come on, Dudette! Let's hear it, yo!" Mikey cried out.

I looked at each of their faces. They showed honest compassion. Seeing no other way to talk them out of it, I let out an "okay" and got myself ready. I breathed in and out, closed my eyes, took one final breath and I started to sing one of my favorite songs.

 _ **Dancing Bears, Painted Wings**_

 _ **Things I Almost Remember**_

 _ **And A Song, Someone Sings**_

 _ **Once Upon A December**_

I composed myself, taking each breath as needed. I kept the melody and the lyrics flow through me like the wind.

 _ **Someone Holds Me**_

 _ **Safe And Warm**_

 _ **Horses Prance Through**_

 _ **A Silver Storm**_

 _ **Figures Dancing Gracefully**_

 _ **Across My Memory**_

 _ **Far Away, Long Ago**_

 _ **Glowing Dim As An Ember**_

 _ **Things My Heart**_

 _ **Used To Know**_

 _ **Things That Yearn**_

 _ **To Remember**_

 _ **And A Song**_

 _ **Someone Sings**_

 _ **Once Upon A December**_

While singing, I thought I saw some images flash into my head. I kept seeing scenes of a forest, so green and refreshing. But what really caught my interest was that I saw someone there. A boy. A teenage boy who looked around my age. He had light-blue eyes, light brown hair and wore a strange attire I couldn't make out. As much as I wanted to know more, I couldn't stop my performance. So I kept on singing.

 _ **Someone Holds Me**_

 _ **Safe And Warm**_

 _ **Horses Prance Through**_

 _ **A Silver Storm**_

 _ **Figures Dancing Gracefully**_

 _ **Across My Memory**_

With each new section, I sang a whole step higher and got louder the higher I went.

 _ **Far Away, Long Ago**_

 _ **Glowing Dim As An Ember**_

 _ **Things My Heart**_

 _ **Used To Know**_

 _ **Things That Yearn**_

 _ **To Remember…**_

The images stopped in my head as I sang the last verse. The teenage boy turned with a sad expression and looked right at me. I was caught off guard by it, but I didn't let that stop me from finishing the song. He continued to stare at me as I sang on.

 _ **And A Song**_

 _ **Someone Sings…**_

As I did so, I saw his lips curl into a sad smile with tears brimming down his eyes. I felt such sympathy and guilt towards him. For some odd reason, I feel like we were connected. I just didn't know what it was. Abruptly, I decided to finish the song.

 _ **Once Upon A December**_

As I sang the last high note, the image started to fade, along with the sad teenage boy, and then disappeared.

I opened my eyes to see three open-mouthed, wide-eyed faces. I started to feel nervous and smiled sheepishly.

' _I knew it! I knew it! They hated it! I knew it!'_ My thoughts screamed, repeating over and over in my head.

"Dudette", Mikey started, "That...was…totally…AWESOME!"

My eyes widened in surprise. I never thought that they would react like this. During the TV episodes, I only saw them listening and playing rock music, but who knew they would like other types of music. They all had big grins on their faces and told me that they really did like it.

"R-really? You guys liked it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! That was amazing! The way you sang those notes was unbelievable! You really have such a beautiful voice!" Leo said.

I smiled and blushed a little.

"It was absolutely incredible! You have such a remarkable talent, Alora!" Donnie said.

I had the biggest grin on my face, feeling happiness bubble up into my chest. I can't believe the turtles actually liked my singing.

"You sure do, Dudette! You even got Raph there speechless!" Mikey laughed.

Puzzled, I turned to the far-side of the couch to see Raph looking at us with a surprised look. Even I saw Spike look at us with a surprised look. Raph, realizing what he had done, snapped out of it and went back to his angered expression.

"Well – I got a bit distracted, okay? Besides, I didn't know that she can make her stone glow while she was singing." He replied.

"Wait, What?" I said.

I turned to the other three with a confused expression.

"Yeah. When you sang, your necklace started to glow, giving off a light-blue aura." Donnie explained.

"It also started to get brighter when you sang higher." Leo added.

"Yeah, dudette. How did you make it glow like that?" Mikey asked.

I held the stone between my thumb and index finger as I looked at it. The stone was glowing? How is that possible? This never happened before when I was back in my world. It was just a regular stone on a chain necklace that I wore daily. Then again, those images that were appearing in my head while I was singing weren't normal, either. That never occurred back home either. First the Japanese crystal, then the images, the strange teenage boy, now my stone glowing. What does all of this mean?

"I – I don't know, guys. I don't know how, but this never happened before. Not on my world, at least." I said.

The turtles all looked at each other. I really didn't know what was going on with me, but one thing was for sure, I needed answers. And I think I'll find them when I head up to the surface of New York City.

"My sons."

We all turned to see Master Splinter standing a few feet away from us.

"It is time for us to head for bed," he started, then turned his gaze to me. "Alora, you will sleep within the Dojo for now. Until then, we will think of a way of settling you in since you will be living with us from now on."

I nodded yes.

"Oh, and Miss Alora?" Master Splinter said. "You sing quite lovely, my dear."

I smiled and he smiled in return.

We all said 'Goodnight' to each other as we went our separate ways. I followed Splinter as we headed back into the Dojo. I stopped on the stairway and glanced to see the turtles walking away to their rooms. Leo stopped and turned to me like he sensed that I was staring from behind. He smiled and waved as I returned the gesture. Then he turned away and kept on walking to his room. I was still smiling when I entered the Dojo.

I said 'Goodnight' to Master Splinter as he went to his room on the other side of the Dojo. I went over to lie in the same place where I first woke up. I stared up at the leaves on the tree, while thoughts and questions kept running through my head.

' _How am I here? How is this possible? Why did that crystal transport me here? What were those images in my mind? Who was that boy? Why did he look so sad? Why was my necklace glowing? What will happen to me? How will I ever get back home? Will I ever see my family again?'_

I started to get a headache from all the tension and agony. I sighed then turned over to get more comfortable. Something strange had happened to me when I arrived here. For some reason, being here at this very moment just felt right, like I was meant to be here. I can't explain why, even though I'm not supposed to exist in this world, but something told me otherwise. Either way, I needed to be well-prepared for the trouble that lay ahead for me and my new friends.

I then started to feel drowsy; sleep began to wash over me like a wave. I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

 **Hi! I'm back! Here are the first 6 chapters starting the story. At the beginning, I wrote all of this down as one, long chapter for chapter 2. Even though I saw how long it was, I decided to chop it into a few chapters before I could really get into it more. I wanted it to be introduction, explanation, and conclusion. Took me almost two weeks to type it out! Also, I was very, very busy with other things. Again, I'm sorry! I'll try to update a lot sooner next time.**

 **And one more thing - the song in this chapter is titled "Once Upon A December" and it's from the movie** _ **Anastasia**_ **. You can look it up on YouTube and listen to it, but I'm sure some of you have already heard it. But if some of you haven't, then go right ahead and view it on YouTube.**

 **Until then, stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rise of the Turtles - Part 1

**Hey, everybody! Here's the chapter where the first episode takes place! I hope it suits you well. Like I said before, I'm not very good with details. Also, sorry that it's a little late. I've been busy these last few weeks and I will be for a couple more.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7** **: Rise of the Turtles - Part 1**

Alora's POV

It's been over a week since I was transported here. I didn't know if I would get used to being down here in the sewers, but the Lair started to feel like a second Home to me. Master Splinter and the turtles were all very good to me. I felt safe and protected down here. My time with the Hamatos has been keeping me occupied lately. The turtles have been hanging around with me non-stop every day. I don't mind it. I actually enjoy their company - once in a while. I don't normally have any friends back where I'm from, except for my little sister, of course. But spending time with four mutant turtle brothers and a giant father-figure rat was really fun once you got to know them.

Mikey, for example, loved to be around me. We would both play videogames and he would teach me on how to play. He let me read some of his comic books and see his action figures of his favorite TV show or comic characters. He tells me some of his sarcastic jokes and funny tactics that I sometimes giggle or laugh at. We even share some of our favorite musical tunes. I would play the ones on my CD player that I have in my purse and he would let me listen on his radio. He also showed me his 'awesome' skateboarding skills that he picked up over the last fifteen years. He offered to teach me a few tricks, but I had to decline. Skateboarding wasn't really my thing, but I was impressed on how well he does it. Even though I have seen it a few times in the series, it was much more intriguing in real life. I love spending time with Mikey; he's like a younger brother.

Most times I spend with Donnie in the lab. I watch him do his scientific research at his desk. I help him with some experiments and inventions, which he doesn't mind my assistance. We sometimes talk while working basic topics and other subjects. He would talk about the scientific method, but I would always ask him nicely when I couldn't understand what he was saying. He would always smile and say he'll do his best. He made things so much easier for me and helped me with things that I didn't understand.

I also liked to hang around with Raph. It took him a while to warm up to me since he didn't trust me. When he saw how his pal Spike liked me as I fed him some leaves, Raph became quite surprised. He told me Spike didn't warm up to anyone else but him. I smiled and told him that I was just good with little creatures. Raph and I started to talk while feeding Spike a little more and he mentioned that I wasn't such a bad person to be around with. He also told me about his 'insane' idea about taking me back to the surface and leaving me there unconscious. I was a bit shocked and hurt at first, but he quickly apologized and said that he regrets saying that. From seeing the guilt on his face, I smiled and accepted his apology. After that, Raph started to show me his drums, some basic ninjitsu moves and other stuff. Raph and I became good friends from then on.

During some other times, I would have a cup a tea and a conversation with Master Splinter in the Dojo. He would talk about his life in Japan and I would talk more about my life in my world. He'd share some interesting and embarrassing stories about the turtles that would make me laugh. He also allowed me to sit beside him when his sons were in training. I was fascinated by how quickly and elegantly the turtle's movements were in combat. I wish I could learn to move like that, but I don't think I'd be qualified for it. Master Splinter is very wise, kind, skillful and smart as I knew he would be. He became like a second father to me.

But the one turtle that I've been spending my time the most with is Leo. We would hang out together endlessly. We talked and laughed for hours and enjoyed each other's company. He allowed me to sit with him and watch his favorite TV show 'Space Heroes'. The show was okay, despite the slapping and weird quotes, but it wasn't so bad when you watched it for a while. I sometimes took a few glances over at Leo and would see the biggest grin on his face. I would smile and think about just how much he loves watching this program. Leo would mimic the quotes from his favorite hero, Captain Ryan, and I would giggle about how cute and funny he was. He'd tell me everything that would happen next or when it's going to happen in each episode we've seen. Leo also taught me how to play his 'Space Heroes' pinball machine. He said he's got the highest score out of everybody. I tried it to give it a go, but I was nowhere near his top score. Leo told me not to worry and that someday soon I might be able to make it if I practice and never give up. I smiled at his kind words. That's one of the many things that I liked about Leonardo: true words of a true leader. After spending so much time together, Leo and I became best friends.

Although, sometimes when Leo smiles or speaks kindly or even comforts me, I always feel my heart beat faster and my cheeks flare. I don't know why, it just happens all of a sudden. I thought it was a temporary thing, but now I'm not so sure. This never happened to me before back in my world, at least, not that I know of. I think I should talk to Donnie and ask him to examine me, but I'm afraid of what the verdict might be.

That's not the only thing weird happening to me. When the turtles told me about how my stone glowed when I sing, I tried to see it for myself. With my eyes open this time, I quietly sang a small section of a song and to my surprise I saw that my stone necklace was glowing. It did shine with a light-blue aura, just like Donnie said. I sung for a little longer and higher and it got brighter every whole step. Leo was right about that part, too. Once I stopped, the stone's glow started to fade and went back to normal. That was defiantly strange, but not as strange on what occurred next on the last few days. When I'm in one of the rooms by myself, I would feel these senses, like I know something or someone is close by or coming over to me. I look where the source was and in would be either one of the turtles or Master Splinter. I started to feel a bit paranoid when I began feeling this way. I also felt something weird about my hands because one time when I was in the kitchen, getting myself something to drink, I saw the tips of my fingers covered in light-blue sparkles. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but clearly they weren't. They continued to sparkle for a second or two and then it stop. I was beyond surprised at that time; I was shocked and frightened. These sort-of things never occurred to me when I was back home in my realm. I didn't know what in the world was happening to me, but I knew that each of these predicaments were connected in some way. I decided to keep this to myself for now and if it guess worse, I'll need to tell the others.

Either way, I needed to get myself well prepared because Mikey told me tomorrow was the turtles and Master Splinter's Birthday, or as they call it 'Mutation Day'. I knew what this means. It means that it would be the day that Master Splinter will allow his sons to travel up to the surface for the very first time. Tomorrow is where the first season begins.

 **The Next Day**

The turtles and I were in the Dojo. I sat on the opposite side of the room while the turtles went into position for the training. They were going against each other, one on one. Raph against Donnie and Leo against Mikey. Both sides went into sitting poses, narrowing their eyes at their opponent. Then they stood up and went into their own battle stances. I started to watch Leo and Mikey. Leo got his one katana out while Mikey got both his nunchucks in ready. Their stares held determination and focus. I looked at both of them in silence, waiting for one of them to make a move. Well, I know for sure which turtle here was going to start it off.

As on que, Leo yelled with a charged and Mikey then charged as well.

"Oh, yeah! Michelangelo is on the move!" Mikey narrated in third person.

Leo swung his weapon, but Mikey dodged it and was behind him. Leo turned with a narrowed expression.

"You don't know what to do!" Mikey replied.

Leo kept on swinging and striking but Mikey kept dodging it like it was nothing.

"I'm here. I'm there!" Mikey kept on rattling.

Leo brought his sword up in battle as he glared at his younger brother.

"I could be anywhere!" Mikey said before his eyes widen when Leo suddenly attacked him.

Mikey dodged again and Leo turned around with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"How do you stop what you can't even see?" Mikey teasingly asked.

I then looked at Leo, seeing a sneaky glint on his face. I knew for sure what he was about to do next and that Mikey was in it for his life.

Mikey prepared himself and then charged right in. Leo's narrowed face deepened a bit and when Mikey was right where he wanted him to, he turned his blade around and jabbed the head of the handle into Mikey's gut. I winced in pain when I saw that; man, that defiantly has gotta hurt. Mikey then barrel roll out of the way and stood on one knee, holding his stomach and had a 'looks-like-I'm-gonna-throw-up' sort-of face. He then made a 'bleh' expression with his mouth open and tongue out in pain before he collapsed.

"Ouch", I said.

Leo held the handle in his hand with the blade pointing behind him and looked at Mikey who was on the floor.

"Like that?" He asked.

Mikey lifted his arm weakly with a raised finger.

"Good one, Leo", Mikey congrats in a husky tone.

Chuckling, I switched my gaze over to Raph and Donnie. Donnie was twirling his Bo-staff around and went into his fighting stance. Raph, on the other hand, just stood there with an intensive stare. He then moved his head around, cracking his neck in the process. I always had a bad feeling at this part whenever one of them fights Raph, and believe me, it never ends well.

"Alright, Donnie. Put down the staff and no one gets hurt", He warned.

"Uh, you said that last time, Raph, and then you hurt me", Donnie replied angrily.

"Yeah, but…less than I would have", Raph said half-truthfully.

"Of course you would've", I muttered.

"Yeah, right", Donnie scoffed.

With a twirl of his staff, Donnie charged and struck it at Raph. Raph rolled out of the way behind Donnie, who kept spinning his staff and striking at his brother. Raph kept dodging his brother's attacks right to left, knowing when to get an opening to make a move. Donnie kept on spinning, twirling and striking his weapon at Raph, but when he did his final hit with his eyes closed, he opened them to find his staff missing from his hands. Donnie look up with wide eyes and a light gasp, seeing Raph with his staff, twirled it, snapped it in two with his kneecap and held both half's in his hands with a sinister grin. Donnie knew for sure that he was in big trouble.

"Should've dropped the staff?" He asked fearfully.

"Should've dropped the staff", Raph repeated back.

Raph got into his stance with the two broken staff pieces in each hand. Donnie jumped and then ducked and cover himself as Raph went over and whacked the back of his shell multiple times.

"Okay, okay. OW! I'm down!" Donnie admitted.

Leo stepped into the room with his katana in hand. Raph saw this and threw the broken staff pieces on the floor, facing his oldest brother. Donnie came over to us and sat next to the left of Mikey while I was on the right. Mikey stuck his tongue at him as Donnie glared back.

"Be nice, Mikey", I whispered to him.

Mikey shrugged with a smile and I rolled my eyes playfully.

We became quiet as we watched Leo and Raph get into place. They both knelt down in preparing for a battle, more glaring then narrowing at each other.

"Onegai Shimasu", Leo said in Japanese.

"Whatever you say", Raph replied plainly.

Leo stood up and held his sword in both hands, pointing it at his opponent. Raph got both of his Sais out, twirled them and got into position. Leo charged and both his sword and Raph's Sais collided. They both grunted and glared as one of them tried to push the other off. They broke apart and then Leo swung his over but Raph dodged it in time. They stared again when Raph twirled his weapons and then charged with a yell. Leo tried to strike him down but missed, earning a kick to the face and another missed swing, but sweep kicked Raph and knocking him on the floor. Leo got back up and held his sword up tightly as Raph did a flip that got him on his feet with an angered look in his eyes. Leo attacked and his sword clashed with Raph's Sais once again, but knocked his right one out of his hand, being thrown to the wall between Mikey and Donnie. Thank God it didn't hit one of them. With only one Sai, Raph still held his ground as Leo flex his fingers on the sword's handle. They both stood firm and ready; Raph holding his left Sai and Leo raising his Katana. With a final yell from both of them, they charged right towards each other. I held a worried expression as I knew what was going to happen.

*SLASH*

Leo's Katana dropped to the floor with a clatter. Raph then used the hooks on his Sai to wrap around Leo's wrist, grab his arm and threw him overhead and down. Leo went down with a 'thud' and a grunt. I flinched when I saw that. Everything that I knew about this seemed more realistic and painful then seeing it on TV. Raph walked over to Leo who still laid on the floor in defeat. Leo groaned then looked up to see Raph hovering above his head with a smirk.

"Nice try", Raph mockingly said.

Just then, the doors at the end of the Dojo opened and closed.

"Ya me!"

We all turned to see Master Splinter walk in, cane and all. Raph, Mikey and Donnie walked in the center of the room and sat down in a row. I went over to help Leo and to make sure he wasn't hurt. I grabbed his left arm and gently pulled him up to his feet.

"You okay, Leo?" I asked in worry.

Leo smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks, Alora".

I smiled back and nodded in understanding. Leo walked over to his brothers, sat at the end next to Raph and bowed in respect to his Sensei. I walked over near the Dojo's entrance and stood there patiently. Master Splinter walked pass each of them with a calm expression.

"You all did very well", he said.

"But I did better", Raph injected.

Leo gave him a look when he said that. I rolled my eyes with a sigh. Typical Raph.

"This is about self-improvement, Raphael. It is not about winning or losing", Master Splinter explained.

Raph grin smugly to himself and put his hands behind his head in satisfaction.

"I know, Sensei. But I won and – they lost", Raph replied.

Master Splinter was behind him at that moment and tugged his index finger under the side of Raph's face, making Raph wince and struggle in pain by the pressure point.

"Ah, ah, ah! But what's really important is that we all did our best! Good job, everyone!" Raph exclaimed.

Master Splinter released the tension and Raph nearly collapsed with his hands on the floor, panting.

I tried my best not to laugh out loud, covering my mouth in the process. I heard Master Splinter chuckling; least he enjoyed doing it to teach Raph a lesson.

A few minutes later, the turtles, Master Splinter and I all sat down in the kitchen eating. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Master Splinter had plates full of algae and worms for dinner. I didn't want any and I didn't want to try it because I didn't want to end up with an upset stomach. During my time here, Master Splinter gave me some of his money from what was left on his account when he was still human. He said I had permission to go up to the surface alone and buy some foods that I would eat. I guess he knew I wouldn't like the meals he and the turtles were having down here. I did not want to eat anything, so I just had a glass of water.

We all sat at the island in silence, eating and drinking. I sat near with Master Splinter on the right while Leo, Raph and Donnie all sat on the left. I could hear the numbing and chewing of the three turtles and Master Splinter as they ate their worms. Donnie let out a 'Bleh' when he ate one; at least he, as well as his brothers, won't be eating like this for the rest of the series.

Mikey was near the stove, stirring some algae and worms in a pot he was holding.

"There's a little more algae and worms left if anyone wants it. Anybody? Anybody?" Mikey asked.

"No thanks", Leo declined.

"I'm good", Raph said next.

"All yours", Donnie replied.

"How about you, Dudette? Want some?" Mikey asked me.

I smiled at the nickname. Ever since I got here, Mikey decided to call me that other than my actual name and I was okay with it.

"Thanks, Mikey, but I'm good with the water right now", I said.

"Well", Mikey started as he held something behind his back, "I guess no one's left room for…Cake!"

Mikey pulled out from behind him a huge algae cake with a lit Birthday candle on top. Leo, Raph and Donnie stood up in surprise by the sight of it.

"Whoa!" one of them said.

"It is a cake!" Donnie said.

Raph licked his lips as he stared at it.

Made of…algae…and…worms", he said deadpanned.

"What's the frosting made out of?" Leo asked.

"You don't wanna know", Mikey warned sadly before shouting out, "'Happy Mutation Day!'"

"'Happy Mutation Day!'" Leo, Raph and Donnie repeated back loudly.

I grinned happily and rose my glass while saying, "'Happy Mutation Day', guys!"

"Ah, yes. 15 years ago today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families", Master Splinter said.

"Tell us the story, Master Splinter", Mikey asked.

"Michelangelo, I have already told it many times", he mentioned.

"But Dudette hasn't heard it", Mikey pointed out.

"Actually, Mikey, I already know it because I've watched this episode multiple times. So, I basically know how it goes. Sorry", I explained.

I gave Mikey an apologetic look as he turned back to Master Splinter.

"Please! Pleeease!" Mikey begged only for Raph to clamp his mouth from begging more.

"Please. It's the only way to shut Mikey up", Raph pleaded in an irritated way.

I then turned towards Splinter with a half-smile.

"You might as well tell it, Master Splinter", I said.

"Ah, very well", Splinter replied and began narrating his story:

" _Many years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles."_

"That was us!" Mikey intervened.

I chuckled, thinking how funny Mikey mentioned him and his brothers when they were babies.

"Yes. Don't interrupt!" Master Splinter warned.

Mikey sat quietly with an upset expression as I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, telling him that 'it's okay'. He smiled in gratitude as I smiled back. We returned to listening to Master Splinter's tale.

" _I passed a strange man on the street. Something felt off about him. I decided to follow."_

He told us everything that happened in that time. He told us how he gained their attention when he stepped on a rat by accident. I listened intently to every detail he described. He mentioned about how he tried to defend himself and the baby turtles from them. Even though Master Splinter didn't know who these men were back then, but I knew they weren't ordinary men. I knew they were the Kraang - the evil, alien droids disguised as humans who've been here long ago and are trying to turn this version of Earth into their own. I know that they were the ones who brought the substance known as the 'mutagen' here and how Splinter and the turtles got mutated in the first place. I can still recall that horrid scene when Splinter punched one of the droids that held the canister filled with it and that it splattered all over the ground and on him. Not to mention that he dropped the glass container with the turtles in it, breaking and getting them into it. The screaming of Master Splinter being mutated still rung in my ears, seeing the transformation he is now today, as well as how the turtles changed and became who they are now.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Master Splinter speak up again.

"That was the beginning of our life together", Master Splinter said, holding the broken canister that once held the mutagen, "It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all".

Mikey snatched the canister, hugged it lovingly and called it, "Mom".

I smiled with a raised eyebrow while Leo, Raph and Donnie looked at him weirdly.

"So, Sensei, now that we're 15, I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface, don't you?" Leo asked as he and his brothers looked at Master Splinter hopefully.

I looked to Master Splinter, who sat there with a calm-like structure and I knew what he was going to say for that.

"Yes", he started.

All the turtles cheered, but that wasn't the end of it.

"And no", he finished.

All of them groaned and complained at that point.

"I hate when he does that", Raph admitted.

"You have grown powerful, but you are still young", Master Splinter began as he stood up from his seat and started walking away with his back turned, "You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely".

"So, Sensei, isn't that just – no?" asked Donnie.

"Yes…and no", Splinter repeated as he turned around to face us, "Wisdom comes from experience. And experience comes from making mistakes".

"Aha! So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes. So we can go!" Donnie theorized.

"No", Splinter said.

"And yes?" Donnie asked hopefully.

"No!" Splinter repeated sternly.

"Oh!" Donnie groaned in disappointment.

"Sensei, we know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here", Leo informed.

"He's right, Splinter", I spoke up as I got out of my seat and walked over to him, "and I understood the whole situation. You want them to be safe and secure like any parent would for their child, but believe me, sometimes it's best for them to go out and experience things on their own. I've told you that in the episodes that your sons go on great adventures and learn so many things out there. So, if you keep them down here, then they'll never get the chance to have those adventures. If you want, I can go with them and make sure that they're safe and out of harm's way," I mentioned as I looked back to the turtles who gave grateful smiles to me.

I smiled back and then turned back to Splinter.

"Please, Master Splinter. It's time for them to know what's out there", I said with much persuasion as I possibly could muster.

Master Splinter looked away and stroked his beard, deep in thought. He glanced back at the turtles, but when he looked again, all four reptiles were on their knees with pleading faces. I chuckled seeing how cute they looked. Master Splinter looked towards me and I gave him a half-smile and a shrug in response. He then groaned in defeat.

"You may go – tonight", he finally admitted.

All the turtles cheered in joy and all I could do was smile happily for them.

Mikey stood up, raised his hand in the air and yelled out, "High three!"

Leo, Raph and Donnie all high-three in unison. They all turned to me with grinned faces.

"Come on, Dudette! High three!" Mikey said.

I stood back in surprise that they are waiting for me to join in. I smiled and then high three, or in my case high five, with the rest of the group.

Afterwards, Leo and I were in the living area watching 'Space Heroes'. We saw that Captain Ryan's ship was under attack and was taking damage. I glanced to see Leo looking a bit worried at the scene. It then changed to the ship's bridge where Captain Ryan asked his second-in-command about the status of the ship. Of course, the second commander went into a panic and earned a slap to the face by the Captain to calm him down.

"Gentleman, I have a bold and daring plan", I heard both Captain Ryan, who is being mimic by Leo, say simultaneously, "there's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question!"

"Aye, sir!" I heard the crew members from the TV show cried out.

I giggled at Leo's memorable quotes from his famous Space Hero. Leo certainly admired Captain Ryan, just like any other fan would do.

"You know this show is stupid, right?"

We both turned to see Raph sitting on the stairs that led to Donnie's lab, reading a magazine.

"'Space Heroes' is a great show. And Captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday, I am gonna be just like him", Leo said in defense.

"And I know you will be a great hero, too, Leo. Maybe even better", I replied.

Leo smiled. "Thanks, Alora. That really means a lot to me."

I smiled back and felt my cheeks flare up again. Seriously, what is wrong with me?!

"Well, you do like to hear yourself talk, so – you're on your way", Raph said.

Leo frowned when he heard Raph say that and I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. We then heard footsteps approaching and saw Mikey and Donnie running up to us with excited grins and did rock-and-roll poses.

"It's go time!" Mikey announced.

All the turtles each prepared themselves by strapping up their own weapons: Donnie with his Bo-staff, Raph with his Sais, Leo with is double katanas and Mikey with his nunchucks.

Once they were all set, the turtles stood in attention near the entrance. I stood near the side patiently as Splinter gave off his instructions about what to do when they head up top.

"You are going up into a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times", he informed.

"Hai, Sensei!" they all replied and where about to leave until –

"Stay in the shadows", Splinter added.

"Hai Sensei!" they repeated and started to head out again –

"Don't talk to strangers".

"Aye, Sensei".

"Everyone is a stranger".

"Aye, Sensei…"

I smiled in content as we started up to the entrance only for Master Splinter to inform us once more.

"Make sure you go before you leave! The restrooms up there are filthy!" he cried out.

"Sensei!" the turtles yelled out in embarrassment.

I snickered to myself quietly.

Master Splinter sighed. "Good luck, my sons".

The turtles got all excited that they rushed out of here less than two seconds, leaving me behind.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Splinter added quickly in worry.

I turned to him and grinned in confidence.

"Don't worry, Master Splinter. I'll keep an eye on them, I promise", I said.

Master Splinter sighed once again before looking towards me with pleading eyes.

"Please take care of my sons".

I smiled and gave him a nod. "I will".

"Yo, Dudette! You coming or what?!" Mikey called out.

I smiled to Master Splinter once more before turning back around, running to catch up.

"Right behind you, Mikey!" I called back.

We ran for a good five to ten minutes until we got to the ladder that led up to the surface. Leo was the first to go up. He slightly opened the manhole cover and peeked around, just enough to make sure it was safe. Since it was, he pushed it all the way off and he, along with the rest of us, got out of the manhole, stood up and gazed around in awe.

We were in some sort of dead end. There was spray-can painted drawings on the walls, garbage bags, trash cans, boxes, a dumpster and some litter everywhere. I even saw a homeless old man sleeping with a newspaper for a blanket on an old spring-less mattress.

I knew that this was a disgusting sight to see, but the turtles didn't think so. They were too busy looking at what was in front of them: huge buildings, lampposts, electric posts, mailboxes, all of the above. There were sounds of sirens and car horns blaring out through the night sky.

"It's – so –beautiful", Mikey breathed.

 **The turtles and Alora are finally in the city! Wonder what will happen next? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rise of the Turtles - Part 2

**Chapter 8** **: Rise of the Turtles, Part 2**

Alora's POV

We started to walk around, sightseeing at everything.

"This city is just full of possibility. There could be an adventure around this corner…or – or this one…or this one!" Leo said, going to each corner from every building.

I looked from behind where he was looking at, only an alleyway with a dumpster and a stray cat that 'meowed' at us and leapt away.

"Uh, Leo, I don't think there's an adventure at every corner in this city", I stated.

"There's not, but there could be!" Leo replied.

I shook my head in amusement as Leo jogged off to who-knows-where.

I paced up to them just in time to see Donnie look through a computer store window.

"Look at all the computers!" I then heard him gasp, "Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?!"

"I don't know, Donatello! Is it?" Raph asked sarcastically.

Donnie looks at it again and beamed excitedly. "It is!"

Raph rolled his eyes and shook his head. At least I was happy that Donnie was having a good time.

"Guys, Guys! Check this out!" Mikey yelled out as he looked at another store window with electric lighting décor on it, "a hand made out of light. [Gasp] Now it's an eye made out of light. [Gasp] And the hand again! Now the eye's back! Now the hand!"

Raph then walked over and pulled Mikey away by using the flowing strands from his headband.

"Come on, genius", Raph said.

"The eye!" Mikey cried out one last time.

I laughed when Raph tugged Mikey to us in the middle of the street. Man that was totally funny, especially seeing it a few dozen times.

"So where to next?" Donnie asked.

Leo then turned to me. "Alora, where do we go from here?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why would he ask me that? Then I realized that I was the expert of this show, which means I know everything that's going to happen.

"Oh! Right! Well, um –"

But I was interrupted when we heard a buzzing noise coming towards us from the street, followed by a headlight. The vehicle came to a stop right at us, revealing a Pizza delivery boy riding his motor scooter. We all stood there frozen as the delivery boy stared surprisingly at the turtles than me. I then took a glance at Raph, a sinister grin on his face.

' _Uh-oh'_

"Raph, whatever you do, don't -" I started, but it was too late.

Raph growled while making a scary face, frightening the poor kid and drove away. Unknown to him, he dropped one of the Pizza boxes and left it behind.

"- scare the kid away", I finished with a face palm.

Raph heartedly chuckled. "That was kinda fun".

"Of course YOU would think it's fun, knowing you", I said rhetorically.

"We're too exposed out here", Leo mentioned then looked up towards the rooftops, "Come on".

We headed towards the direction Leo was going, until I looked back to see that Mikey stopped dead when he saw the Pizza box.

"Come on, Mikey! We don't wanna fall behind!" I told him.

He looked at me then the pizza box then to me again and the pizza box until finally, he jogged over to the box and grab it.

"Way ahead of you, Dudette!" Mikey said, running ahead of me.

We both caught up with the others on the rooftop with the pizza box in hand. Mikey placed it on top of one of the electric units and they all stared at the box questionably.

"Pizz-a", Mikey said in a mispronounced way.

"It's pronounced 'Pizza', Mikey", I corrected.

Donnie looked towards me fearfully. "Should we open it?"

"Careful! It could be dangerous", Leo warned.

Raph got a bit impatient and opened the lid. Steam poured out from it as the freshly baked pizza showed in view. The turtles all stared at it in wonder and suspicion.

"I think it's…food", Donnie said.

"It's not like any food I'd ever saw", Raph stated.

"That's because it's created", I replied, "It's a combination of baked bread, hot tomato sauce and melted cheese. It's really good".

"Is it safe?" asked Donnie.

I scoffed with a smile. "Of course! It's one of the best food creations in the world! Try it if you guys don't believe me!"

"I'll try it", Mikey volunteered.

Mikey then took a slice from the pie, looked at it, held it in both hands, and raised it up to his mouth. Leo, Raph, and Donnie held worried expressions as Mikey took a bite. When he did, his eyes went wide as tennis balls and chomped the piece in his mouth down. He 'Mmm' in delight and scarfed the whole slice down in one gulp, held his stomach and belch loudly.

Realizing what he did, he looked at the rest of us and stopped at me when I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at him with a smirk, telling him that I was right about the pizza. I also knew he was going to pull a stunt to let him have the rest of the pizza to himself.

"Uh, yuck. You guys won't like it. I'll take the rest", Mikey said, grabbing the side of the pizza box.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie knew his trick from his little taste test and dove in to grab a slice from the box. Once they tried it, they didn't stop eating it. They definitely loved it.

"I never thought I taste anything better than worms and algae, but this is amazing!" Raph said, scarfing his slice up.

"You were right, Alora! This is the best food creation in the world!" Donnie replied.

I chuckled in response. "See? I told ya so".

Leo then grabbed the last slice and handed it to me. "Here, Alora. Have some".

I kindly smiled and gently took the slice. "Thanks, Leo".

We ate for a bit, finishing the last of the pizza as it settled into our stomachs.

"I LOVE IT UP HERE!" Mikey shouted to the heavens above.

"Well, come on! There's a lot more here for you to see!" I said, jogging ahead to the nearside of the rooftop.

We then started jogging and racing across the rooftops, well the turtles, at least are. I did my best to try and catch up, but I wasn't up to speed like them. Though, they did help me get across some bigger gaps in between alleyway rooftops by carrying me bridal style or holding onto the back of their shells. Either way, we were all having a great time.

We then skidded to a stop and looked towards the city. Bright lights from building windows illuminated the darkness, making it more beautiful and magical. The moon and stars shone throughout the night sky, gleaming down at the city with immense care. This was one of my favorite moments in life; looking at breathtaking views such as this.

"All right, guys. It's getting late. We should probably head back home", Leo stated.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all groaned in depression, wanting to stay up here a little more. We started to head back before Donnie looked down and let out a gasp.

"Guys! Look at that!" Donnie pointed out.

I looked to where Donnie was pointing at. At the corner of the street came two people that I recognized too well. The young, teenage girl with red, ponytailed hair, beautiful blue eyes, and yellow t-shirt is none other than April O'Neil herself, and the man right next to her is her father, Kirby O'Neil. I turned to Donnie whose eyes went wide and a heart beating right out of his chest.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen", he said dreamily.

I giggled at how sweet that Donnie became lovestrucked for the very first time.

"Isn't she the only girl, besides Alora here, you've ever seen?" Raph asked, breaking the moment.

Donnie looked at Raph with a frown.

"My point still stands", he said in defense.

While they were talking, I then took liberty that I knew what was going to happen next. Right on que, a white van came up and around the next corner, catching both the O'Neil's by surprise.

"Uh, guys?" I called out, getting the turtle's attention.

From behind the van came out the strange men, or as I recognized, the Kraang. The men all surrounded April and her father, frightening them both. They inched closer and closer as they cornered their target.

"W-What is this?" I heard Mr. O'Neil say in shock.

April gasp and cling to her Dad, fear showing on her face.

Donnie looked in shock at the situation. "We gotta save'em!"

He was about to pounce off, but Leo stopped him by grabbing his right shoulder.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people. And bathrooms", Leo informed.

I gave Leo a weird look with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, Leo? You had to add that 'bathroom' part?" I asked.

"Well – yeah", He replied sheepishly.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when did heroes ask for permission?" Raph questioned.

"They don't, but –"Leo started but what cut off by Donnie.

"Well, I'm going!"

Donnie jumped off, followed by Raph and Mikey, leaving only me and Leo on the rooftop. I turned to him with a determined look.

"Leo, I understand that you're trying to follow Splinter's rules, but rules are sometimes meant to be broken and, right now, those people down there need our help. We can't just stand by and do nothing while those men are getting away with it", I told him.

Leo looked at me then down at the ground and let out a sigh.

"Alright. Let's go help them", He said.

I grinned and nodded.

He lifted me up in bridal style and we both jumped down off the roof. Once we landed, Leo placed me on my feet and drew me near the side of a building.

"Stay here where it's safe", he instructed.

"But I wanna help as well, Leo", I insisted.

"I know but it's way too dangerous. You could get hurt out here. It's best if you stay down and keep quiet", he explained.

I didn't want to argue with him on that cause he was right. I wasn't a fighter like him and his brothers. Even if I did help them out, there would be a 100% percent chance that I could get injured or killed. So, either way, I did what I was told.

"[Sigh] okay, Leo, but be careful. All of you", I told him.

He nodded with a thumbs up and headed straight into the fight. As I stood near the building, I watched the men grabbing the O'Neil's and dragging them to the van. April was pleading and calling out for help while her father was pushed to the ground out-cold, picked up by his collar and threw him into the back of the vehicle.

"Hey!" I heard Raph yell out.

When the man turned his head at the direction he was called at, he received a punch in the abdomen that made him stumble a few feet back. The man slowly stood straight again and stared at Raph with an emotionless expression.

"Still standing, huh? I'll fix that", Raph said, twirling his Sais.

When he was about to attack, Leo bumped into him on accident. They both retorted at each other to 'watch it', but I knew that things don't go well for the first time. I kept on watching the fight, seeing the turtles getting into each other's way while battling the 'human disguised' Kraang droids. While doing so, I saw April still being held by the arm of a Kraang, dragging her right to the car. I knew I couldn't just stand here and let them take her, so I had no other choice but to

get out there and stop it.

Looking for a good clear-out to make myself scarce, I ran over as fast as I could through the battlefield, dodging and moving around without getting hit as possible. Once I made it, I ran over to the man-like droid and quietly walk up behind him. I poked his left shoulder and called out to get his attention.

"Hey, you!"

As he turned around and saw me, I delivered a punch right into his face. The force from my hit was so strong, he went flying right to the ground, catching both April and I in shock. My father did say that I didn't know my own strength. He tells me I would have the authority to take a person down, but I never thought of a robotic one. The turtles could barely take them down right now in the beginning, but I just managed to knock one out with only one punch. I looked at my hand and, strangely enough,

it doesn't hurt at all. I thought I'd feel pain and intense pressure from the hard, metallic feature, but no, not a single ache.

I let out a 'huh' and then went over to April.

"You alright there, April?" I asked.

She looked at me with a surprised look and gazed at me in wonder.

"Yeah, but…How do you know my name?" She asked.

I realized that I said her name since she doesn't introduce herself yet until later on. I smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Uh, it's…kind of complicated to say right now, but I'll explain everything to you later once you're safe", I informed.

She still stared at me curiously until her eyes went wide when she looked behind me and cried out:

"LOOK OUT!"

I turned around quickly to see one of the men, who then whacked me away and sending me on the ground. I groaned and tried to get backup but I felt so much achiness coursing through me. Man, for such small, brain-sized aliens, they sure can pack quite a punch.

"Alora! Are you okay?"

I looked over to see Leo kneeling next to me with worriedness in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Least now I know what a punching bag feels like", I said sarcastically.

Leo helped me up and led me to a clearing with no fighting or attacks going on.

"I thought I told you to stay down and keep quiet?" He stated in an angry sort-of way.

"Well, I couldn't just stay on the sidelines and let them take the girl away, now could I?" I replied back with the same stamina.

Leo sighed and said, "Just. Stay right here, okay? Don't go anywhere!"

I sighed irritably but nodded.

As he went off, I looked over to April again, who was now being carried over the droid's shoulder and pounding on its back while telling to stop it.

"Hey! Cut it out! Stop! OW!"

I then turned my gazed to Donnie, who glance behind noticing them and threw his Bo-staff in their direction. It knocked the man-droid while releasing April in the process. She was in the air and was about to hit ground when, luckily, Donnie zipped over and caught her in time.

"Gotcha!"

When a dazed April looked up to see a smiling Donnie, she screamed. Donnie screamed back and dropped her as he coward back while April started to back away from him. Seeing her reaction, Donnie regained himself and tried to talk to her, to make her understand that he wasn't going to harm her.

"No, no, no. No. Don't worry. We're the good guys", Donnie reassured.

April screamed again and kept backing up while Donnie started to walk towards her with a kind smile.

"It's okay", he said with as much comfort.

April turned around and saw the men surrounding her, making her gasped and whimper in fear. She turned back to Donnie with a pleading expression. Seeing this as his chance, Donnie held out his hand for her to take it. April, still a bit unsure, slowly started to reach out and take his hand but then-

*WHACK*

Donnie was smacked by Mikey's nunchucks. I winced at the sound of his face being hit. Donnie glared at his younger brother with an angered vein popping on his head as Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"Whoops! Sorry", Mikey apologized before pointing out, saying "Watch out!"

One of the men kicked Donnie that he, who rammed into Mikey, was sent flying right into some garbage and trashcans. I gasped then turned to the men that tied April and duct-taped her mouth to prevent her from yelling or screaming. I ran over to them as the men shoved her into the back opening of the van.

"No! Let them go!" I cried out as I tried to shove them away to get to April and her father.

The men grabbed me and pushed me away roughly, making me fall to the ground once more. I landed hard on my bottom, making it hurt and sore. Ignoring the pain, I looked at the van's opening to see April looking at me with fear and plead. I outstretched my left hand to her and called out her name.

"APRIL!"

Seeing her one last time, the doors were slammed shut and the van's engine started. I quickly got backup by the time that they started driving away.

"They're getting away! They got the girl!" Donnie yelled out as he ran ahead to chase down the van.

I followed suite as I heard running feet from behind us and hearing Raph and Leo's arguing voices.

"You just jabbed me with your sword", said Raph.

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna land where I was stabbing", Leo retorted.

"Now's not the time, you guys! We gotta catch up to that van!" I called out to them.

We kept on running in hope that we would find that van, but I knew for sure that we wouldn't catch up to it. By the time, we turned a corner, the white van that held the droid-men, April and Mr. O'Neil had disappeared. We stopped to catch our breaths as Donnie stared in disappointment.

"They're gone. She's gone. I couldn't save her", Donnie muttered in despair.

I went over to him and place a comforting hand on his left shoulder.

"We'll save them, Donnie. I swear we will", I said.

"Well, we gotta find them first and, to be truthfully honest, I don't see any leads that could help us with that", Raph stated.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, let's go find Mikey and make sure that he didn't get into any trouble", Leo mentioned.

I instantly remembered that Mikey was probably encountering one of the Kraang droids right now. He must've discovered their true origins and is freaking out at this moment. I held a worried gaze as we started walking back the way we came.

 **The turtles and Alora have been pounded. April and her father have been kidnapped. Not the best day for a first night out. Will they be able to find the O'Neil's who were taken before it'was too late? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rise of the Turtles - Part 3

**Chapter 9** **: Rise of the Turtles Part 3**

Alora's POV

When we walked down the alleyway that the van drove off, I saw Mikey running right to us with a horrified expression.

"Guys! Guys! You're never gonna believe this! That dude, he-he…had a brain!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at him with deadpan faces.

"We all have brains, Mikey", Leo said.

"Not all of us", Donnie added.

"In our chest?" Mikey asked.

"No, Mikey. Not in our chest", Leo replied.

"Hold on a sec, guys", I said, and then turned to Mikey. "Mikey, I want you to take a deep breath and tell us everything that happened and what you saw".

Mikey inhaled then exhaled before he answered.

"I was fighting off that freaky-suited dude who was left behind back there. He cornered me and was about to get me, but I swiped his face with my nunchuck scythe and he stumbled back and fell. But that wasn't the freaky part. When I went over to him, his face was flickering like sparks of light, it was part robot, like, space alien robot sort of thing and he had a freakin' alien-like brain that popped out of his chest, and it jumped right at me. I got it off but it scurried of somewhere. I swear you guys, those dudes are seriously alien robots with alien brains inside of them", he explained fearfully.

I glanced to the other three, who still look like they didn't believe in Mikey's story.

"Sure, and you thought Alora here was a space alien when we first found her", Raph rhetorically said.

When I heard that, I looked at them in confusion. Mikey seriously thought I was an alien from outer space? Leo noticed my expression.

"We'll explain it later", he informed.

Mikey looked at us in disbelief that soon turned into an angered look.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" he shouted then - *SLAP*

I cringe from the impact that just happened. Leo slapped Mikey right across the face. Mikey stood there shocked as he held a defensive pose.

"Did you just slap me?" he asked.

"I was calming you down", Leo said.

"Why would that calm me down?!" Mikey yelled in exasperation.

"Mikey! It's okay. Please, just settle down before you hurt yourself", I said, comforting him.

"I think he's delusional", Donnie stated.

"Just-just-come here", he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with him, making me yelp a bit.

I glanced back to see the others look at each other and shrugged before following us as Mikey explained about the droid again.

"I'm telling you, the big guy was a robot and he had a freaky weird alien-brain thing in his chest. You gotta believe me", he pleaded.

"I'm not sure we do", Raph said.

We reached over to the opening of a dead end where Mikey found out about the robot.

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll change your tune when you see that he's -"

Mikey started but when we all looked down the dead end, there was no one there; just an empty dead end.

"Gone?" he finished in shock.

Mikey turned to his brothers, who narrowed their eyes at him in disbelief before walking away. I stood near Mikey as he and I started walking far behind with the others. I looked at him as he glanced back at the dead end with a disappointed look. I placed a hand on his shoulder to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Mikey. I believe you", I said.

He perked up at that and turned to me with a hopeful smile. "Really?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I've watched this before and I know what it is you saw. Those men aren't ordinary men; they're alien droids disguised as humans from another dimension. But we can't tell the guys about this yet. They wouldn't believe either of us and it's best for them to find out for themselves. So, it's best to keep this between us, okay?"

Mikey nodded happily and suddenly hugged me tightly.

"Thanks for believing me, Dudette! You're totally the best!" He complimented.

I grinned and hugged him back. "You're welcome, Mikey".

We hugged for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Come on. Let's catch up to the guys and head back to the Lair", I said.

Mikey nodded and we both started walking back Home.

About several minutes later, we were back at the Lair within the Dojo. The turtles were all sitting in a row where Master Splinter was near the bookcase that held melting-wax candles, Japanese décor, and the family photo of Splinter and his deceased family. I stood on the far side near the big tree with my arms crossed, anxious and worried. We explained the situation that had occurred to Master Splinter earlier tonight and he did not seem very pleased about the fight with the kidnappers.

"And so, your inability to work together allowed them all to get away", Splinter replied angrily.

"Well, maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with 'Hero boy', I could've save them", Raph retorted to Leo.

"Hey, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I could have done it", Leo retorted, then turned to Donnie, "And you went flying off on your own. How smart was that?"

"Well, it would've worked out great", Donnie started as he turned towards Mikey with a glare, "if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!"

"Well, none of this would've happened if…" Mikey started to say as he turned to his left, only to find no one beside him other than me standing on the sidelines. Mikey looked hesitate to blame something on me since I didn't do much except try to help April with that one droid. Not to mention that I was the only one who believed him about the alien-droid men. He then turned back to the others and said the one sentence that wasn't really worth a retort.

"Somebody didn't trust us to go up there in the first place".

Leo, Raph, Donnie and I all gasped with wide eyes as we looked to Splinter. He stopped walking on the far right where Raph was sitting with his back turned to us. His ears perked up and his head was slightly turned to the right, knowing full well what Mikey meant when he said that.

Mikey's eyes went wide and rubbed the top of his head regrettably, as he realized what he'd said.

"Oh, geez. Sensei, I didn't mean to-"

"No, Michelangelo. You are right", Splinter said as he faced us.

"I am?" Mikey surprisingly asked.

"He is?" Leo, Raph, and Donnie all asked in unison.

I knew for sure that I would be just as surprised as they were, even though I knew that Splinter would agree with Mikey on this one. After seeing the way the guys fought off those men and lost the chance to save the O'Neil's wasn't hard to understand, especially knowing all about this from watching the first episode at least a dozen times. Master Splinter walked back the other way as he explained his reasoning.

"You were not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. And as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps, in another year we can try again", Splinter said.

All four brothers looked at their Sensei in shock, as Donnie spoke up.

"Another year?! Ha! Has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped?! They don't have a year! Sensei, we have to do something now!" he exclaimed.

Master Splinter stared at his son intentionally as Donnie continued on.

"You weren't there, Sensei. You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared. And she was counting on me-us-to save her!" Donnie explained while correcting that middle section.

I then decided to speak up for Donnie and help him persuade Master Splinter.

"Splinter", I said, gaining his full attention, "You know what that is like. To see someone in fear and in trouble. I know that's what you felt on that day; the day that you lost Shen and your daughter. You wanted to protect them, to save them. You know that's exactly what Donnie's trying to tell you and he's right. Please, Splinter, we have to save that girl and her father".

Master Splinter looked at me with his light, brown eyes. They showed me that everything that I said to him was true. He then turned away and gazed at his family photo. He stared at it with focus and remembrance; remembering that time when he did everything he could to keep his wife and child safe. His eyes widened then returned to normal as he spoke.

"Yes", Splinter finally answered as he turned around and went up to his sons, "You must save her".

I smiled in content that Splinter had admitted that his sons are meant to protect others.

"I agree, Sensei. But in that fight, we weren't exactly a well-oiled machine", Leo suggested.

"Like that robot with the brain-thingy", Mikey mentioned.

"Give it a rest!" Raph said in irritation.

I heard Master Splinter 'hmm' in response while having his eyes closed and stroking his thin beard, deep in thought. Although, I knew what he was thinking and that it brought a smile to my face.

"If you are to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a Leader", he stated.

My smile grew a bit bigger as I looked toward Leo, who's face perked up at the mention of the word 'Leader'. He raised his hand with a hopeful smile.

"Can I be the Leader?" he asked.

"Why should you be the Leader? I kicked your butt, I should be the Leader", Raph interjected.

"Hey, I'm smarter than all of you guys put together. It should be me", Donnie informed.

"No way! It should be me!" Mikey objected.

Leo and Donnie stared at him with wide-eyed expressions while Raph held a narrowed look, a little surprised why Mikey wanted to be Leader.

"I don't really have a reason. I just think it would be neat", Mikey replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes playfully at Mikey's reason as Raph looked at me with a questioning stare.

"What about you, Alora? Who do you think should be Leader?" he asked.

I looked at him in shock at his question. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you told us that this is a TV show that your world watches, right? You're the expert on all of this since you've seen all of the episodes, right? So, you gotta know which one of us is meant to be Leader. So, which one of us gets the job?" Raph asked.

They all gazed at me hoping what my answer might be. I stood there uncomfortably with a nervous and anxious look. I couldn't ruin this part of the scene and tell them who was meant to lead the team. I took a deep breath and chose my words carefully as I gave them my answer.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't tell you that. Even if I wanted to, I would definitely throw the storyline off track in doing so. I can't tell you any spoiler that is going to happen throughout the series. If you want to know who is going to lead you in this fight, then you should leave it for Master Splinter to decide".

We all turned to Master Splinter who walked to the end of the Dojo and opened the door into his room.

"This is a difficult decision. I will meditate on it", Splinter said as he closed the door for a few seconds then reopened and answered:

"It's Leonardo", and then closed it again.

We gazed at Raph who looked down with disappointment and frustration.

"No hard feelings, Raph?" Leo asked hopefully.

Raph grunted while standing up and walking away angrily.

"Stick it in your shell", he retorted.

As Raph walked out, Leo looked down with guilt. I walked over, kneeled down next to him and placed my right hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll get used to it, you'll see", I reassured.

Leo looked at me with a small smile and nodded.

Later on, the guys and I were back on the rooftops. Leo had formed a plan to wait for the white van that belonged to the men-droids who took April and her Dad. He even allowed me to come along on this one, which was surprising after I almost got myself killed while trying to help out. We sat and waited while hearing sirens blaring throughout the City streets. I sat near the edge of the rooftop near Leo, who was standing as lookout.

"Explain to me one more time what we're doing here", Mikey whispered.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie all groaned in annoyance while I smiled and shook my head in amusement. Mikey can be cute and funny sometimes when he forgets so easily and wants to double make sure about everything.

"Mikey, we've been over this", Leo said and then started to explain the plan again, "That building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the family. So, if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face. And when he does, we'll make him tell us where they took them".

"And then we got ourselves a van!" Mikey replied, pumping his fist in the air in excitement.

I giggled while Leo slapped himself in frustration. Like I said - cute and funny.

"Just hit the guy I tell you to", Leo simply ordered.

"Will do!" said the funny orange-clad turtle who gave a thumbs up.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Raph.

Leo turned at the scene with a smirk.

"Trust me. They'll be here any second", he said.

It has been a half an hour, I was still sitting at the rooftop's edge with Leo, who still stood there watching for the white van to appear. I would glance back to see the others every so often; Raph sitting on the backside of a Billboard while Donnie and Mikey were on the far end of the rooftop. Mikey had accidently flicked a triangular form of paper at Donnie's head, making him glare at Mikey as he smiled innocently.

An hour later, Raph was off the Billboard but leaning on the railings with a bored and irritated kind-of look. Mikey was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, snoring; meaning he was fast asleep. Donnie was jump roping until he got tangled and fell. I ask if he was alright and he said that he's fine, making me smile in relief.

An hour and a half later, Raph, with his arms crossed and an irritated look, stood near the edge with Mikey and Donnie. Both the orange and purple-banded turtles were playing a guessing game with backs turned from each other. It was Mikey's turn.

"Okay, I'm thinking of something green. Ga-Reen. Ga-Reen", Mikey said.

"Is it Raphael again?" Donnie tiredly asked.

"Man, you're good at this!" Mikey cheered.

It's been over two whole hours since we've been here. I still sat near the edge with Leo while gazing down at the building's driveway. I felt my eyes weighing down on me as I let out a yawn, showing how exhausted I was.

"You okay, Alora? If you're too tired, you can try to take a nap if you want", Leo offered.

I rubbed my face with both my hands to wake myself up a bit before facing Leo with a tired smile.

"Thanks, Leo, but I'll be alright", I ensured.

Leo smiled with a nod and went back to looking down at the crime scene. I then turned to Raph as he walked up to us with an annoyed expression.

"Give it up already. The guy's not gonna show", he stated.

"We have to be patient", Leo replied.

"No, you have to come up with a better plan", Raph responded, catching Leo by surprise, "cause the five of us standing up here with our thumbs up our noses…"

"I don't think they'd fit", Mikey theorized, looking at both of his thumbs. That made me chuckle.

"It's pointless", Raph finished.

I looked at Leo whose face turned into a smirk that made me stand up next to him and Raph.

"You sure about that, Raph?" he asked.

I grinned as Raph turned to me with a deadpan look, "He just showed up, didn't he?"

I 'mmmhm' in response with a nod as I saw the white, bright headlight van pull into the driveway near the building.

"I should've complained two hours ago", Raph said.

"Wouldn't do you any good, Raph, cause that wouldn't of changed anything", I replied, making him grunt in frustration.

We stood near the rooftop's ledge as Leo went into his 'Captain Ryan' mode. Raph, Mikey and Donnie looked at him strangely as I stared with a knowing gaze.

"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question".

"Uh, Leo?"

When I spoke to him, he looked around to see that Raph, Donnie and Mikey were already gone except for me.

"Guys? Guys, wait up!" he called out as he grabbed me bridal-style and jumped off the building.

We landed on the street as Leo placed me on my feet and went in front. He then glanced behind me with a determined stare.

"Stay behind me", he ordered.

"Right", I said.

We saw the skinny matured man, whom I knew was Snake, that drove the van, walking out but stop in shock when he saw us surround him. I stood behind Leo closely as we walked closer.

"All right, buddy. We can do this the easy way, or – my vote – the hard way", Raph suggested as he, along with the others, took out their weapons with grins.

"Yeah, look at it logically. There are five of us and one of you. What're you gonna do?" Donnie asked with a chuckle.

I looked at Donnie with a worried gaze. 'Shouldn't have said that, Donnie'.

I turned back to the opponent just in time as he pulled behind him a blaster and shot at us. Leo quickly grabbed me, and we all went up to the Fire Escape for safety. Once we were out of the way, the person Snake ran back into the van and started it up.

"You had to ask!" Raph yelled to Donnie in anger.

The van started to drive away when we got back down. Raph ran ahead to chase it but was too late as it turned a corner.

"He's getting away again!" Donnie cried out.

"No, he's not", Leo said then turned to me, "Alora, climb on".

I wasted no time as I climbed on his back, gripping his shell tightly. We climbed up the next building and started running and jumping through the rooftops. I could hear the screeching and humming of the van's engine as we raced across each building.

As we went down another block, Raph jumped onto the top of the car and held onto it for dear life. However, it was short when the van sharply turned a corner, making Raph lose his grip and pummeling into an edge near the sidewalk. Leo and I stood on a ledge as we saw the van on the move. Leo jumped high to the next rooftop and started running, followed by Donnie and Mikey.

We kept on going as the van was now in our view and that we wouldn't lose sight of it. I looked at the front door window to see Snake's reflection on the rear-view mirror as he spotted us. He then turned his gaze away for a minute as he lowered the window and pointed the blaster at us again. He shot at us multiple times, causing Donnie and Mikey to dispatch, but Leo and I still kept on running. I saw him look up ahead and then turned to me.

"Alora, hold on tight!" he yelled out.

I did just that and when we were at the edge, Leo did a major jump/flip while throwing a ninjutsu star at the van. It did a few twirls until it finally got to its target, right on the front, left-handed wheel.

The van swerved from the wheel's losing of hydrogen as it turned a corner. It ran right into a light post that caused it to fly into the air in a roll-out, pouncing a few times before it stop on its side with steam pouring up from the back and its horn blaring like crazy. Leo landed on a rooftop where we could see the van's crash clearly. I got off the back of his shell and knelt next to him with a smile.

"Nice shot there, Leo", I said.

"Thanks", he replied as we returned our gaze back to the crash-site with satisfied grins, "Now we're getting somewhere".

After the little chase down, Leo and I regrouped with the others and went near the side of a building where the van was closest. Leo looked over the concrete staircase and started making hand signals to us. I looked over to Raph, Mikey, and Donnie who were completely puzzled and dumbfounded by what their Leader was saying.

"I. Don't. Know. What. That. Means", Raph said, waving his arms in frustration.

"Go around back", Leo finally ordered.

"Why didn't he just say so?" Mikey questioned me as I just shrugged.

The turtles took out their weapons just in case something might happen. We moved out from the corner and walked quietly around the vehicle. As we went to the back, there were boxes coming out from the van's back door. Raph went closer to it, opened one of the doors and something dropped and started rolling over to mine and Mikey's feet.

We stared down at it and I knew what it was. It was the canister of Mutagen, glowing with such brilliance and purity. I stared wide-eyed in horror at the very object that lay in front of us as I heard the one, terrified, shocking word coming from Mikey's mouth.

"Mom?"

 **The turtles and Alora have discovered the Mutagen. Things are starting to get pretty interesting. In addition, the next few chapters, Alora is going to uncover something really incredible that is within herself that is going to help the turtles throughout their journeys! So hold on to your hats, until then, find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Rise of the Turtles - Part 4

**Chapter 10** **: Rise of the Turtles Part 4**

Alora's POV

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I all stood around each other as we stared at the canister that held the mysterious yet dangerous substance inside. It still kept on glowing, brighter than any lamp or streetlight I've ever seen. It was beautiful to look at, but I knew that it was very harmful to anyone who would go near it, let alone touch it. But I'm pretty sure that the guys knew full well of this danger, too.

"Wh-o-oa" the turtles said in awe.

"So, that's the –"Leo started.

"Mutagen that turned us all into what we are now", Donnie finished.

"Let's drink some!" Mikey suggested.

"What? Why would you do that?" asked Raph.

"Cause if you mutate a mutant, you get a super mutant", Mikey theorized.

"Or a pile of goo on the sidewalk", Donnie said dryly.

"Either way, it's an improvement", Raph replied.

"Guys, this is huge. Whoever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago", Leo said.

"Don't suppose you knew that those weird-suited men that took that family were linked to the mutagen, right?" Raph asked me.

I gave him a look when he said that. "Seriously? Of course I did! Because since I'm basically the expert in all of this, I would've told you that the mutagen would be in the back of their van".

"Good point", Raph admitted.

"Besides, what Leo hear just said to you guys is true. Those men are in fact the reason on what occurred to you and Splinter all those years ago", I said.

"How is that possible?" Donnie asked, looking at the canister in thought.

"For alien robots, anything is possible", Mikey said.

"Stop that. There are no such thing as alien robots!" Donnie stated angrily.

"Oh, yeah?" Mikey retorted before going over to the groaning driver, or in this case Snake, on the ground and said, "If there's no such thing as alien robots", he then grabbed the top of Snake's head with his left hand, "How do you explain THIS?!"

Mikey then used his right hand under Snake's chin and started to pull both sides of his head, making the man cry out in pain.

"Ahh! Ahh! My face!"

"[grunts] Man, this Mask is glued on tight!" Mikey said.

I went over to his side as Leo went over to us to stop Mikey's 'Mask Revealing' stunt.

"Mikey, stop! It's not a Mask", Leo said.

I then placed my hand on Mikey's shoulder, gaining his full attention.

"He's not an alien robot, Mikey. Believe me – I know", I said gently to him.

I gave him a knowing look that told him that I knew what I was talking about. He then looked at Snake's head he was still holding before tossing him away.

"Okay. He's in the clear, but those other guys were totally alien robots", Mikey replied.

"Enough!" Raph yelled as he walked over to us and right at Snake with the mutagen in hand. He then grabbed Snake be his right upper arm in a firm grip.

"Time to get some answers. Who are you and what's going on?" Raph sternly asked.

Snake looked at him and narrowed his gaze. "Name's Snake, and I got nothing to say to you hideous freaks", but when he looked at me, his look turned into a smirk, "Well, except maybe for you there, honey", sending a wink in my direction.

I stood back in disgust by his flirtatiousness and went over to him and Raph with a stern look.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, mister. Now, I'm only going to say this to you once and you better listen carefully. You are gonna tell us who those men are and where they've taken that girl and her father, or else", I placed my right hand on Raph's shoulder while my left hand on my hip with a sinister grin, "I'll let my pal Raph here make you tell us".

From the corner of my eye, I could see an evil grin placed upon Raph's face as he glanced at me and then back at Snake. Snake's face turned into a frown at my response.

"Like I said before, I ain't tellin' anything to you or you hideous friends here, and nothing you can do will make me", He replied coldly.

Raph and I looked at each other and smirked. I stepped back while gesturing my hands at Snake's direction.

"He's all yours, Raph", I said.

Raph grinned evilly once more as he turned his attention back towards Snake.

"Oh, well, that's because you don't know us yet", he said.

Raph then tossed Snake over to the others as Donnie and Mikey both grabbed him by the arms, holding him down. Raph walked to us with the canister still in his grasp.

"See, my bros and I here, we were just regular guys", he began as he unscrewed the lid", until – we got hit with a little of this".

I grinned at how frightened Snake was as he saw the open-lid mutagen.

"Are you sure we should be letting Raph do this?" Leo asked in concern.

I brought a hand in front of him with reassurance. "Don't worry, Leo. Raph knows what he's doing, trust me".

We turned back to the little fiasco that Raph was pulling on Snake.

"Wha – What are you doing?" Snake asked in fear as Raph walked closer with the mutagen.

"Playing a little game I like to call 'mutation roulette'. Now, you could turn out handsome like me, or – you might end up disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here."

"Hey!" Mikey yelled, feeling insulted.

Raph looked at Snake with an evil look in his eye as he started to tip the canister over. "So, you feel lucky?"

As I watched, the mutagen began to descend out of the canister and slowly stretching down to Snake, who kept his feared gaze on the substance that was coming right on top of him. The mutagen was just an inch away from his face, making him groan in panic until he finally caved in.

"Okay, Okay! They call themselves the Kraang. They have been grabbing scientists all over the City".

Leo and I walked over to Raph with satisfied smiles.

"See? Told ya Raph had it under control", I said.

"Well, that worked pretty good", Leo admitted.

"Of course it did. Would you wanna end up like Mikey?" Raph asked.

"I'm right here", Mikey replied.

"Don't listen to him, Mikey. Besides, I think you're very cute the way you are", I complimented, earning a happy smile from him.

"What do they want with scientists?" Leo sternly asked Snake.

"I don't know", he deadpanned.

Raph then held the canister in front and shook it with the mutagen going back and forth.

"All I know is that they're taking them out of the City tonight, but I don't know where!" Snake quickly gave in.

"This is awesome! That girl's dad is a scientist. I'm a scientist. [Giggles] she is so gonna like me", Donnie exclaimed happily.

I smiled at Donnie's excitement about April's interest until Snake had to ruin it by saying, "I don't think you're her type".

Donnie glared at him, along with the rest of us as we gathered around Snake, making him gaze at us in fear.

"Where are they now?" Leo demanded.

Shortly afterwards, Snake told us where the Kraang were holding the O'Neil's. I didn't know whether to trust him or not, since I know he's going to slip through our fingers in a bit, but the guys seemed to. We were on the rooftop in the exact location to what Snake mentioned, observing there base. I stood with Raph, Donnie, and Leo, who was looking through a telescope at the pinpoint of the Kraang's Facility. I glanced back to Mikey who was keeping guard on watching Snake. Mikey made some funny moves to try scaring Snake but just made him look away, thinking that Mikey was clearly insane. I lightly chuckled at that until Leo spoke up.

"There's gotta be like, 20 of them down there", he stated.

"Yeah, and that's just the ones we can see", Donnie replied.

"All right, an all-you-can-beat-buffet!" Raph said as he took out his Sais, twirled them, and got into battle mode.

"We can just rush in there", Leo said, stopping Raph in the process, "We need a plan".

"Why?" Raph asked in bewilderment.

"Think, you shellbrain. There are innocent lives at stake. If we screw this up, there all goners", Donnie theorized.

"Then we won't screw it up", Raph replied.

"Which is exactly why we need a battle strategy in order for us to NOT screw it up, just in case we do. Mostly if you plan on getting us killed in there by barging in with your lack for violence, Raph," I mentioned, crossing my arms.

Raph pouted in frustration as Leo and Donnie grinned.

"Boy, I could sure go for some of that pizza right now, huh?" Mikey suddenly said, standing right next to us.

We all stared at him with wide-eyed concern expressions.

"What? I can't be the only one that's hungry", Mikey asked.

We glanced at each other with worry on the situation that Mikey was completely oblivious about.

"Uh, Mikey?" I started nervously.

"Where's Snake?" Leo anxiously finished.

Mikey gasped in realization as we all looked at the spot where Snake was currently sitting, only to see nobody there.

"Oh, geez", Mikey muttered sheepishly.

We looked the other way to see Snake running and jumping over the edge, laughing in victory.

"Get him!" Leo yelled out.

We quickly went over the edge to see Snake climbing down a Fire Escape. We followed him down as he went over the bars and landed on the ground. We jumped and didn't see Snake anywhere, which meant that we didn't know which way he went. I knew for sure where, so we all spilt into two and ran into both directions. I went along with Raph and Leo as we kept running through the street that Snake had taken. I felt bad for leaving Donnie and Mikey since they suggested that Snake could've went over a wall, which would leave Mikey to climb over it and eventually hurt himself at the process. I wanted to warn them about it, but we were all in a rush to find Snake in order to rescue April and Mr. O'Neil. Raph, Leo, and I kept on running as we got to a playground, skidding to a stop and looking around for any sign of him. I then heard a clattering sound, making me look at the dead end where a dumpster was at the side of a building, where Snake was hiding behind it. I also got that feeling sense again, like; I knew for sure that he was definitely hiding behind that dumpster. Leo seemed to noticed it too as he turned to both of us, motioned his head while glancing at the dead end. Raph quickly looked and understood what he was saying and nodded as well as I did.

"Oh, great. We let him get away", Leo cried out, pretending and hoping Snake could hear it.

"Whoa, whoa. You're the Leader. That means you let him get away", Raph replied back.

"You're not helping", I whispered harshly.

"I'm not trying to help", he said, making me sigh in irritation.

"Okay, okay. You want me to lead? Fine", Leo irritatingly said before saying rather loudly, "We go back to the Lair, gear up, and at midnight, we drive Snake's van right up to the gate. They'll think we're him and we'll cruise right in".

"And then we'll bust some heads?" Raph asked smugly.

"And then we bust some heads", Leo replied with a smug grin.

"I love a happy ending", Raph said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go find the others and head back to get ready", I said before I placed my right hand near my mouth and yelling as loud as I could, "The Kraang won't know what hit'em!"

Raph and Leo grinned at me with thumbs up saying 'nice job'. I smiled in content as we all started walking back and looking for Donnie and Mikey. I tried my best to hold in my laughter since it was so funny to believe that someone as dumb as Snake would actually fall for such a stupid prank such as this.

Boy, was he in it for a BIG surprise.

 **The turtles and Alora now know who they are dealing with, but do they really? Will they find out who the Kraang truly are and prove that Mikey's intentions on them were right? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Rise of the Turtles - Part 5

**Chapter 11** **: Rise of the Turtles Part 5**

Alora's POV

After we found Donnie and Mikey, we all went back to the Lair and told them what we did and that we needed to get set up to break into the Kraang's Base tonight. Donnie immediately went to his Lab and started making some weapons and other products to help us out. Raph probably went into the kitchen to have a reassuring conversation with his pet turtle, Spike, hoping that he would return to him safely and how much he loves Spike.

Even how absolutely sweet and lovely it was, Mikey had to tease him about it, making Raph really pissed at at him and causing him to chase Mikey down with a large wooden kitchen utensil.

Anyway, I was in the Dojo with Leo as he was going through a little diagram he made that resembled the Facility, checking that his major plan on getting us into the Base, rescue the family and getting out of there fast would pull through.

"I think this plan is gonna work", he said.

"And it will, Leo. I know for sure, without a doubt", I replied, making him smile at me.

"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy", Splinter said from behind us, "It is how you react to the unexpected that will determined if you and your brothers succeed".

"Sensei, do you think I'm ready for this?" Leo asked anxiously.

I looked to Leo with concern, seeing a bit of fear and hesitation in his eyes. Leo wanted so badly to become a real Leader, a real Hero, ever since he was a little kid, but getting that chance to finally prove yourself that you can be what you want to be, you feel a deep fear. A fear that if something were to happen to the people that you love and cared for, you feel afraid that you would have left them all down. I knew how that felt as I gazed at him sadly when Master Splinter placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder.

"Leonardo, I made you Leader for a reason", he told Leo.

"What is that reason?" Leo asked as Splinter removed his hand and stared at his son.

"That is for you to discover on your own", Splinter replied.

"There's so much riding on this. What if something goes wrong?" Leo stated.

"Failure is a possibility every Leader must face, Leonardo", Splinter said, "It is something I had to face in Japan during my final battle with my enemy, the Shredder".

I turned to Master Splinter with a sad and pained expression as I saw his face look the same way as mine when he started telling his depressing story.

"Years ago, Oroku Saki, as Shredder was called then, had been my friend, but the love of a woman came between us. He could not accept it, and his jealously turned outward in a vengeful attack. And while he could not defeat me that day, my world fell and crumbled around me. As the battle took the life of my beloved Tang Shen, and I lost my baby daughter, Miwa".

While Splinter told his tragic tale, I still could remember the terrified images of the fight between him and Shredder. Seeing splinters of wood being torn by claw marks, fire burning through the background, turning Master Splinter's home into a blazing house fire, and seeing Splinter under mounds of broken wood as he outstretched his right arm towards the Shredder as he walked away without a care. But the most depressing image out of all is seeing Splinter's wife, Tang Shen, holding their baby girl, Miwa, as her crying echoed through my ears on how scared she and her Mother were. It was even more devastating to see Splinter holding his wife's lifeless body in his arms as his house burned to the ground.

Even though Master Splinter thought that his child was gone, it actually came to be that she was still alive, but under the care of his forlorn enemy, who has given her another name; Karai.

I shook out of my thoughts to see Master Splinter with his back turned to us, leaning his right hand on the huge tree with his head down and eyes closed, looking heartbroken.

"But that's my point, Sensei. You've lost everything", Leo stated.

"I lost many things", Splinter spoke up but didn't move from his position, "My family. My home. My name".

Leo and I looked at each other with depression before turning our gazes downwards until Splinter spoke up to us again facing us this time.

"But I gained many things as well, like the four of you, as well as Miss Alora here", Splinter said motioning in my direction, making me feel better with a smile.

"Don't worry. We can handle this", Leo informed.

We all felt better at that until Mikey came running past us with a pot on his head, screaming as Raph chased after him still with the utensil in hand.

"Get back here!" Raph yelled in anger.

We stared at them surprisingly before we looked at one another and sighed miserably.

"Okay", I breathed out as I rubbed my hands together in anticipation, "So, when do we leave?"

Leo turned to me with a confused look. "What're you talking about?"

"You know, when all five of us go to the Kraang Facility and free those people", I said.

Leo gave me a surprised look and waved his hands in front of him in definition.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on! Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I are going there to free those people. You, on the other hand, are staying down here", he stated.

I looked at him in shock by his statement. "What?! Why?!"

"Because this is a mission that could cause us to risk our lives for the sake of that family. My brothers and I can handle this since we're highly skilled and trained, but you aren't. The last time we fought those guys, you've got pummeled to the ground just by trying to save someone. It's far too dangerous for you there, you could seriously get yourself killed this time", Leo said.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Well, what about when you brought me along when we were waiting for the white van to come on by? You didn't seem so bothered by that", I stated angrily.

"Well, I didn't know that we'd be chasing Snake down just because he had a blaster in his hands and was shooting at us at that time", Leo sarcastically said, getting little upset, "Either way, I can't let you come with us. I can't take the risk that something might happen to you if we do".

I stared at him angrily before letting out a stressful sigh, making my expression soften and releasing all that tension. I stared at him again and chose my words more carefully without any fury.

"Alright, I understand that, Leo, and you're right. I'm not as skillful or as good at fighting as you and the others. I may not be much helpful to you guys in a battle, but I am resourceful and observing since I happen to know everything in this realm and what will happen, when it will happen and how it's gonna effect the episodes. You guys are gonna go into one shell of a fight out there, but I can help guide you through this and we can save that family a lot faster if you let me come along", I said.

"I understand you know about our world and I really appreciate it, but I'm sure my brothers and I can figure it out by ourselves. Besides, if they see that I brought you along on this, they'll have my head for it if you get hurt. You really don't know what you're getting yourself into –"Leo said as I cut him off at that last sentence.

"Neither do you, Leo. [Exhaled] Look, ever since I came here, I believed that crystal brought me here for a reason. I don't know what it is or why, but I think that answer is somewhere within New York City. I have to find that out and you guys are the only ones that I know who can help me search for it. And I know the City needs you and your brothers, Leo, but I think it needs me now, too. Just as much as you guys do, as well".

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it. He seems like he was caught off guard from what I just said to him. He tried again, but it was still the same conclusion. He sighed in exasperation before turning to Master Splinter, who was standing there the whole time listening, with a pleading look.

"Sensei, a little help here, please?" Leo begged nicely.

Master Splinter chuckled with a smile. "I can see clearly that she has you at your disadvantage, my son. For what I can remember, my Tang Shen was just as stubborn and proceeding with me for helping others, too, Miss Alora".

I beamed with joy that I reminded Splinter of the same trinities of his beloved wife.

"But what Leonardo has said here is indeed true; for that you are not capable for battling dangerous foes such as these 'Kraang' beings. It is very unthinkable to allow you to go on such a mission without protection or means of defense", He said in a serious tone.

I sadly frowned and hung my head down in defeat. I felt like I wanted to walk out of the room with those last words ringing through my head until Splinter spoke up again.

"Although", He began as I looked back up to him seeing a little smile on his face, " I believe that you should go along with my sons".

I was in shock from what Master Splinter had just said, thinking that he would've been against me going to the Facility with the turtles. As I glanced at Leo, he looked just as shocked as I was.

"Wha – B-but Sensei, are you sure?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes. I know that I would be against this just as you are, Leonardo, but what Miss Alora has just explained to you is also true; that she has been brought to us here for a reason", Splinter replied walking away from us for a good distance.

"And I have to find out what that reason is on my own, right?" I asked.

Splinter stop midway, glanced back at us and nodded. "Correct. You said that you believe that reason is hidden somewhere within the City, and the only way to search for it, is to travel along with my sons and journey with them without any means necessary".

"Yes", I said with a nod as Splinter turned to us fully with determination.

"Then it is quite clear what you must do, my child. You must go with my sons and help them rescue that girl and her father before it is too late"!

He then turned to Leo, who stood full attention at his Sensei, "Leonardo, you will allow Miss Alora to accompany you and have her help you in any way she can. Understood?"

Leo quickly glanced at me before looking at Master Splinter again and sighed in defeat.

"Hai, Sensei", He said but then suddenly turned towards me with a serious look, "But to make this work out, you're gonna be staying with me and my brothers at all times. You're not to wonder off, sneak away, or split up from us while we're there, okay?"

I playfully stood in attention and saluted, saying, "Aye, Captain!"

Leo's frown then turned into a smile and he started to laugh at my funny antic. I even heard Master Splinter laughing a little, which made me start to laugh along with them.

We calmed ourselves as I looked to Leo smiling at me that made me blush shyly, seeing that sweet, gentle smile of his.

'URGH! Get it together, Alora! What's the matter with you?! You don't have time for this! You and your friends have a family to rescue!'

"We should probably get ready to bust into the Kraang's Base tonight. Don't want those people to wait any longer", I mentioned.

"Right. Let's get going", Leo said as we walked out of the Dojo but then turned to me with a smirk, "And by the way, I liked what you did by pulling that 'Space Heroes' stunt back there".

"I figured you would", I chuckled with a smirk back as we went over to get ourselves equipped for the fight of our lives.

After we left the Lair fully loaded, we waited near the side of a building where the Kraang Facility was in full view. Donnie was working on a little device that was connected to an auto-drive system that he installed into Snake's white van. Leo stood next to Donnie with Raph behind them as well as Mikey and me. Raph took a quick glance at me then looked at Leo with an angered impression.

"I can't believe that you actually allowed Alora to come along with us", he said.

Leo turned to him with a determined look. "Well, I know that bringing her along here wasn't the best idea either, Raph. It's just that Alora's persuasion about her reasoning being here caught me off guard. Also, to make things more complicated is that Master Splinter had permitted her to tag along and ordered me to watch her so, I had no other choice".

"I still can't believe that Sensei even granted you permission to help us on this mission, Alora", Donnie said, looking away from his device to me.

"I know. I'm still having a hard time believing it myself, guys. I just don't understand why Splinter would be so formidable to allow me to come along with you. I mean, when I said about me being here for a reason and looking for it above the surface world would be a good-enough excuse but I didn't know it would be that good to get through to him", I stated.

"You think you'll be able to find it, Dudette? The reason, I mean", Mikey asked.

I smiled at him at that. "I'm not sure, Mikey, but whatever it is or wherever it is, Splinter believes that I'll be able to find it and I believe that I'll find it, too".

"And we'll do whatever it takes to help you search for it, Alora. We promise", Leo reassured as Raph, Donnie and Mikey nodded in agreement, making me grin and nod back in gratitude.

Donnie went back to working on the little device again and then spoke up to us. "Okay, everything is all set".

"Alright, get ready", Leo said as we got into position to move out. We stood quietly as we then heard a voice that we all recognized too well.

"THEY'RE TURTLES AND A GIRL! CALL THEM TURTLES AND GIRL! 'ARE THE TURTLES AND THE GIRL HERE?" Snake's voice rang out.

"Alright, Donnie! Now!" Leo whispered/cried out.

Donnie then pressed a button on the small device he was holding and soon we heard one of the Kraang men call out:

"There are lights of a vehicle which contain that which you wish us to call the turtles and the girl coming to this place which you wish us to call here".

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Snake yelled to him.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I looked down the road just to see the white auto-drive van running full speed forward to the Base. As it got to a close distance, the Kraang and Snake started firing their blasters right at it.

"Okay! Let's move!" Leo ordered.

We started running fast to the Facility while the Kraang were being distracted. As we made it to the Facility's outer wall, the turtles took out each of their own gear that Donnie made for them called Tegaki: metal-like claws used to climb walls made of wood, brick, concrete or stone.

I then hopped on to Leo's shell as we started to climb up on the wall. I still heard the blasters but then I heard a crash, which meant the van exploded at the Base's entrance. I also remembered that during that explosion, Snake would be splattered in mutagen and turning into a horrible creature whom Mikey will soon call him Snakeweed. I shivered at that thought but then heard some Kraang talking near the outer rim.

"The ones coming to this place are not in the vehicle bringing them to this place", one Kraang said, "then in what place are the ones called the turtles and the girl?" the other Kraang questioned.

We kept on climbing and were nearly there until Mikey spoke up to us.

"Wow, lucky thing that van showed up to distract them", he said.

I heard Donnie sigh and then a hard, metallic smack that was soon followed by an "OW!" which meant that he face palm himself with the Tegaki in his hand.

"You okay, Donnie?" I asked.

"I'll live, for now", Donnie replied, making me smile.

"That was the plan, Mikey. We knew Snake was hiding in the alley, So, Raph, Alora and I made him think that we would be in the van", Leo clarified.

"But we weren't in the van", Mikey pointed out in confusion.

"Mikey, it was what we call a trick. We tricked Snake into thinking we would be coming in the van, which we weren't, that way they would be more focused on the vehicle while we made an attempt to sneak our way in while they were distract, see?" I stated.

Mikey made an 'ooh' face but then turned into a puzzled one, saying, "Uh, I still don't get it".

I looked at Leo who had made a face saying that Mikey was completely hopeless while I sighed miserably.

"Well, I tried", I said.

"And you failed", I heard Raph replied.

Leo turned his head at Raph and gave him a quick glare before turning his head back around and looked at me.

"Thanks for trying, Alora, it really helped", he said, making me nod in response as he then looked back to Mikey, "Just keep climbing".

"Can do", Mikey replied.

We climbed a few seconds more until we finally made it to the top. We all pulled ourselves over as we then entered the Kraang's Facility.

I knew what to expect once we headed inside, but what I didn't know was that something inside me said that I was about to uncover the most exhilarating thing in my entire life.

 **The Turtles and Alora are now in Kraang territory! Will things go to plan or will something change that could make the whole mission go south? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rise of the Turtles - Part 6

**Chapter 12** **: Rise of the Turtles Part 6**

Alora's POV

The turtles and I were inside the air vent tunnels, finding a perfect opening to get inside the Kraang's Base. We kept moving when we saw an air vent cover that showed below us the Kraang men moving in opposite directions. Two Kraang men were walking underneath it as we removed the cover, having fall to the floor with a clatter and alerting the two men. As they looked up, they saw us, only for Raph and Leo to jump on down and gave them a few good punches and kicks to knock them out. When they were done, Donnie, Mikey and I came down afterwards as the guys took out their weapons with narrowed yet cautious stares.

"Guys, this way", I whispered, motioning down the hallway.

I took the lead as the turtles followed me behind, gazing around for any signs of the Kraang. Also, they were probably gazing around the Base in utter amazement.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this. They're using a metal alloy that I don't even recognized," Donnie surprisingly stated.

"Gosh! A metal alloy that you don't even know about! It boggles the mind," Raph sarcastically replied.

"Dude, you wanna talk metallurgy with me? Bring it," Donnie warned.

"I don't, and –," Raph started but was cut off by Leo.

"Guys! What part of being in an enemy Lair do you not understand?" He said sternly.

"Guys, come on! We gotta keep moving before the Kraang find out we're here!" I whispered/yelled out.

We walked in stealth while keeping our eyes peeled. As we then turned a corner, we saw from the other end of the hallway more Kraang, but this time without their humanoid suits. They were fully exposed, revealing themselves as real alien robots. They are what they really are; they were the Kraang droids. I glared at them in fury for what these creatures did in the past, would be doing in the future episodes and how much harm and pain they would soon cause to so many people.

"Whoa. Alien robots," Donnie said in awe.

"Alien robots, huh? Hmm, where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah!" Mikey started rhetorically.

'Uh-oh' I thought as I knew what he was about to do and I had to warn him, "Mikey, wait…!"

"I've been saying it FOR HOURS!" He shouted aloud in irritation.

As he said that, the Kraang looked in our direction with their blasters up and ready to fire. When they started shooting at us, we all dispersed and charged right at them. I didn't know what I was about to do, but all I could do was defend for myself. In a close range, I threw a few good punches at them, knocking or stumbling them once or twice, and yet, I didn't feel any pain whatsoever. I didn't know what made me feel so strong and non-painful, but it helped me with taking down the Kraang. As we took down a good several of them, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and I heard gun firing and turned down the hall to see Leo fighting off two Kraang droids. He sliced the one on the far right, making sparks fly out of it, and then turned his attention to the other as it fired at him but deflected the laser blasts with his swords and shot one right back at the Kraang in the right eye. While it was distracted, Leo jumped and spun around with his weapons, slicing the Kraang diagonally from his left shoulder to his right side. The Kraang droid fell lifeless as we all gathered around it, hearing some deflated beeping. As it died down, some tentacles spiraled out of its abdomen, placed them on the sides to pull the rest of it out, and the actual alien itself popped out and screeched furiously at us. Leo, Donnie and Raph screamed while I stood by with a frighten look; boy, they do look so much scarier and uglier in person. Just then, Mikey came in front of us and whacked it on the head with his nunchuck, making it go dizzy before going unconscious. Mikey then grabbed the Kraang alien by the tentacles and turned to us showing the brained alien in his fist with an angered expression, mostly at his brothers than me.

"See? See? It's a brain thing! I told you! I told you! But did any of you believe me like Dudette here did?" He motioned to me before he stated angrily, "No! Cause you all think I'm just some kind of bonehead!"

While he was rattling with his angry statement, I glanced down to see that the Kraang alien had woken up with a screech, which caused me to look at Mikey with worry.

"Um, Mikey? I think you better let go of that Kraang before –," I started but then –

*CHOMP*

"OW!" Mikey cried out before looking at his right arm to see the Kraang biting into it furiously.

Mikey started to panic and began shaking his arm around, trying to get the brain-like alien off. I then remembered what happens next when Mikey gets the Kraang off and he was just about to do it.

"Mikey! Don't…!" but it was too late.

Mikey swung the Kraang off all the way down the end of a hallway, right on an alarm button and setting it off. The Kraang slid off slowly on the ground before picking itself up, screeched at us, and scurried off to who-knows-where. Know the entire Facility knew that we were here.

"MIKEY!" Leo, Raph, and Donnie all shouted angrily.

Mikey turned to us with a wide-eyed expression while his brothers narrowed at him as I gave a worried-some look.

"Okay! But I was still right about the brain thing. You gotta give me that," Mikey pointed out in defense.

We looked around for a bit, unsure what to do next.

"Let's move," Leo ordered.

"Move where?" Raph asked.

Donnie gazed up on the cord lines above the ceiling before turning to us pointing up at them. "I think those are power conduits."

Oh! That's really interesting! Thanks for sharing, Donnie," Raph replied sarcastically again.

"Meathead, the conduits are all converging that way, which means that whatever is going on in that direction is important!" Donnie stated angrily before walking away.

I then started to follow him before turning to Raph with a grin. "Donnie is a lot smarter than you think, Raph. You could learn a thing or two from him if you just give him a chance."

Leo came up and motioned his sword and head in the direction before he and I started to catch up to Donnie. A few feet away, I heard Mikey say to Raph, "You got spanked. [Laughs] OW! Ow! Mercy!" which meant Raph tugged his index finger roughly and then heard Mikey say, "Not cool."

We started to run down the halls in search for April and Mr. O'Neil. As we kept on going, I then thought of something totally unknown to me during this. Before I first came here, the episode was moving in a way it was supposed to go within each passing scene: the turtles going up to the surface by themselves, see the O'Neil's being surrounded and captured, figuring out a plan to save them and break into the Base and rescue only April. But now that I'm here, what if something changes? What if the Kraang have already moved April and her Dad out of the Facility? What if they're already on the helicopter flying away at the moment and we're too late?

I swallowed a lump in my throat with concern and fear. I kept on praying to God in my head, saying in my mind, "Please don't be too late! Please don't be too late! Please don't be too late!"

We still kept on running until I saw Donnie stop and went back to a cell-like door and looked through the small window before saying, "We found'em!"

"Really?" I said surprisingly as I ran over next to him and peered through, seeing both April and her Father look at us with shock.

"You're here! You're both still here! Oh thank goodness!" I heavily sighed in relief with my head down, putting a hand over my heart trying to ease it.

"It's you!" I heard April's voice say that made me raise my head up to see her looking at me in surprise, "You're the one who tried to save me from that weirdo-creep."

I smiled at that and chuckled. "Well, I couldn't just let those weirdo-creeps take you since they spelled 'totally bad-guy' material, right?"

She chuckled lightly and smiled at me.

"April, do you know these guys?" asked her Dad.

"No, just her. She was trying to save me from one of those freaky men who took us. She even knows my name, Dad, and I've never met her or told her it", she told him.

"Really?" Her Dad asked as he looked at me in surprise.

I smiled innocently while rubbing the back of my neck. "It's actually a very long story, but don't worry, I'll tell you everything once we have you and your daughter out of here, Mr. O'Neil."

Mr. O'Neil looked at me with utter shock as well did April since I realized what I just said.

"Wait a sec. How is it that you know our surname?" He asked curiously.

I looked to Donnie and the others, who stood behind us, with a sheepish look, as they understood my mistakable habit then I turned back to them.

"Uh…like I said, I'll explain everything to you once we get you both out of here," I turned to Donnie with a determined expression, "Donnie?"

"Right," he said as he then looked over to his right and saw key-code lock until we heard laser-blasting coming from the direction we came. More Kraang droids came charging towards us.

"We'll hold them off! You pick the lock," Leo said as he, Raph and Mikey ran into the battlefield.

"I'll stay behind in case you need anything", I stated, earning a nod from Donnie.

"Don't worry! I'll have you out of there in a second," he reassured April and her Father.

"Okay, giant-lizard thing," April replied unsure about what Donnie was and if they could trust him.

"A turtle, actually. I'm - I'm Donatello," Donnie introduced himself nervously.

"April," She introduced herself back with a smile.

I smiled happily that both Donnie and April were finally getting re-acquainted to each other.

"Wow, that's a pretty –," he started, but was pushed face-first into the window by Leo bumping into him, making me cringe while saying "Oooh" from the impact.

"The lock, Donnie!" Leo mentioned.

"Yeah – Oh, right, yeah! Sorry," Donnie remembered as he went over to the lock, opened it, and started un-wiring to open the cell.

I stood near the door, glance into the window since I knew that the Kraang would appear on the other side of the cell, and grab their prisoners. Although, I got distracted as I heard Mikey's battle cry when he jumped into the air, twirling his nunchucks with a wild, tongue hanging out face and slammed into a bunch of Kraang, knocking them down. I giggled at that before I heard April speak up near the cell window.

"Not to rush you, but – hurry up!" She yelled at Donnie.

"Hey! You think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands?" He replied, showing his hands to prove his point.

"Uh, Sorry," she apologized as she and I both looked at each other with worry.

"Don't worry. He's working on it," I informed before turning my gaze to Donnie, "You almost done there, Don?"

"Uh, I think so. Just need to keep un-wiring and re-wiring…" he muttered working and focusing on the wires in the lock.

That is, until I saw Raph kick a Kraang droid down before turning his gaze at us with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, for the love of – Get out of my way!" Raph said shoving Donnie aside from the lock, took out one of his Sais and started jamming it into the machine, causing electric sparks crackling out of it.

"Very resourceful, Raph. Very resourceful," I muttered deflated.

I looked at the cell window, just to see the back wall of the cell open to reveal some Kraang droids coming in. I gasped just as the lock beeped and the cell door opened, only to see April and Mr. O'Neil being dragged away.

"No!" April cried out.

"April!" I cried back.

Just then, some blasting lasers went past us as we turned around to see more Kraang droids coming right at us. We ran in as we heard April's scream and went through a door that led outside.

"Get the door," Leo stated.

Raph went over to shut it but was caught off guard as one of the droids came up and was stuck between them, outstretching its arm out to get him. Raph grabbed its wrist and pound the rest of the arm, disarming it and kick it back inside with the robotic arm in hand. After the robot was fully in, he shut the doors and put the dislocated arm between the handles so none of the other droids could get out. The doors banged several times but to no success.

"That'll hold 'em," Raph said to us.

Even though we watched what Raph just did, I can honestly say, that was the most gruesome, seriously messed-up routine I had ever seen. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and I just stared at him with wide-eyed expressions as we all simultaneously blinked.

"What?" Raph asked.

"You – are seriously twisted," Leo replied.

"Definitely," I added in agreement.

"Thanks," Raph said with a pleased look.

"No! Let me go!" We heard April cry as we all turned to the source, seeing her and her Dad being taken up to the Helicopter port.

"Let's get'em!" Leo cried out.

We started to run in that direction, until I started to get that feeling sense again, which meant I knew who it was and what was about to happen. I was going to say something until we saw something standing in our way. We stopped and stood there in shock to see a creature that was tall like the size of an electric post covered in green, thorn-like vines outstretched from its body, giant, bug trappers with thin-like tongues for hands, a slimy heart wrapped around in its chest beating, and an ugly, bug-like head with antennas on it. I gazed in horror at the very thing that stood right before us.

"Uh-oh," I heard Mikey say in fear.

We kept staring at the creature that glared and screeched at us with anger. I knew for sure who it was. It was Snake, but not the Snake we knew before. Nope. This was the evil, ugly-looking, mutated-formed Snake, and I only had two words to say in this situation.

"Aw, shell."

 **The turtles and Alora were so close in rescuing April and Mr. O'Neil. Things were going well until this unknown mutant got in the way. Will they be able to defeat them and save April and her Dad in time? What will Alora do to help her friends? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Rise of the Turtles - Part 7

**Chapter 13** **: Rise of the Turtles, Part 7**

Alora's POV

The tall, plant-like mutant released another mad-curdling screech before looking at us with hate.

"You did this to me! Now you're going to pay!" He yelled angrily.

We took a few steps back with weapons drawn out as we still gazed at the creature in shock.

"It's Snake! He mutated into a … giant weed!" Leo said.

Mutated-formed Snake howled a high-pitched scream that made me cover my ears for a bit before he started to growl in fury.

"That's weird. You'd think he'd get mutated into a snake", Mikey stated.

"Yeah, you would", Raph started before saying to Mikey sternly, "if you were an idiot".

"But his name is Snake", replied Mikey.

"So?"

"You don't understand science".

"Um, guys? Can we focus on the giant, weed mutant standing in front of us so we can get him out of our way and save April, and Mr. O'Neil, please?" I asked impatiently.

Just then, Snake's legs spread apart and stomped over to us and hovered over our heads, his shadow covered us on how tall and scary-looking he became.

"I'll crush you turtles and the little brat!" He stated in fury.

"Uh, would it help to say that it was an accident?" Donnie asked timidly.

Snake did another high-pitch scream and brought up his bug-trappers in front of him, preparing himself to attack as we took a step back in fright.

"So, heh, I'll put you down for a no?" Donnie fearfully asked.

"Apparently not!" I cried out.

Snake twisted his body with a raised vine and then swung it that was coming right at us, but Donnie and I dodge except for Raph and Mikey, who were knocked to the ground while Leo spiraled out of the way. He then took one of his katanas, charged right towards Snake and sliced off the vine, making Snake grunt in pain as the cut vine spilled of pink ooze everywhere.

"Eww! Eww! Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!" Mikey exclaimed, scooting away as the slime came splashing down a few times near him before one spit of it splashed on the left side of his leg, making him scream in fear, "Aah! It touched me!"

I looked back at Snake, only to see the vine that Leo chopped off grew back to its normal length. Snake held an evil, triumphant smirk.

"It grew back? No fair!" Donnie said.

We then heard the noise of the helicopter powering up and starting as we turned to see the Kraang taking April and her Dad into the flying contraption while I saw April looking at us with plead and desperation in her eyes.

"Their getting ready to take off! We have to hurry!" I yelled as Leo looked to Donnie while sheathing his weapons.

"Donnie! GO!" He ordered.

Donnie held a determined look and placed his Bo-staff on his back as he ran where Leo was, who placed both his hands together and gave a huge boost to Donnie that made him jump high up into the air to the next building near the Helicopter port. Donnie seemed to have made it and was already underway to the helicopter while the rest of us were taking care of Snake. Snake attacked us with such hate that the guys were having some difficulty dodging and striking back. Mikey took a few hits at Snake's vines but was whacked away, only for Leo to step in and start cutting and slicing most of them but was hit by the same impact Mikey took. I then decided I should give it a go, so I went over to him and started to strike some punches at the vines, though that didn't help much, not like they did with the Kraang droids. As soon as I notice I wasn't doing any damage to him, I looked to Snake wide-eyed in fear as he then swung one of his vines at me with such force that it whacked me full speed into a wall. I grunted and crashed to the ground in pain as I felt dizziness consume me and then slowly shut my eyes, lying on the ground, unconscious.

No One's POV

 **Couple of seconds earlier**

Leo slowly got up to his feet, groaning at the hit he took from the mutant. His head regain focus as he looked at the fight, only for his eyes to widen in fear as to what he was seeing. Alora was going against Snake, but not in a very good since. She was punching the vines but it wasn't taking any effect from them. She realized it as she then gazed up to the tall, plant mutant in horror before being whacked away far off into a wall that was closest to him and crashed to the ground knocked out.

"ALORA!" Leo cried out as he ran over to her and knelt down to see if she was okay.

He checked and double-checked if there were any injuries but weren't any, which made him sighed in relief. Although, she was still out-cold from the attack, Leo turned his gaze to the ugly-weed creature with an angered glare as Snake growls and laughs at his success. Before Leo could do anything, he saw Raph from behind Snake, running full speed right under him and then scrapes the sides of his legs with the Tegaki in his hands. Raph then looked at his hands to see his tools were covered in pink slime.

"And…yuck", he muttered as he shook it off with disgust and annoyance.

Raph glanced to Snake, whom growls and hisses at him as he then brought one of his vines up and was striking it down towards Raph. Instead of being hit, Raph quickly dodges and grabs the vine, yanking down along with the rest of the mutant to his level, does a swing and jump onto Snake's head, up and over him and then runs off. Snake then feels enraged as he uses the tongue from his right bug-trapper to stretch out and grabs Raph around his waist, pulling him back. Raph yelped at that as he was thrown to Mikey and Leo, who caught him just before he would hit the ground and help him to his feet.

"Snakeweed is really powerful!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Snakeweed?" Raph asked confusingly.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah! His name was Snake, and now he's a weed, so – "

"We get it!" Raph snapped.

Leo glanced to the side to see Alora still lying unconscious, not moving a single bit. His gaze turned from a worried look to a narrowed one.

"We just have to hold it off until Donnie gets back!" Leo stated.

Just then, Leo, Raph and Mikey heard a crash sound coming from behind them. As they turned around, Kraang droids started charging from the re-opened door that they barricaded.

"While not getting shot by alien robots", Leo mentioned.

"With brains!" Mikey added.

"Let it go, man", Raph grumbled.

They then noticed that they were surrounded by both the mutant Snakeweed and a pack of Kraang Droids. Leo, Raph and Mikey took caution and stood their ground as the Kraang bots started their blasters.

"Kraang, prepare for the single which is given to Kraang that the single will announced to destroy the ones called the turtles who will be destroyed by Kraang", one droid ordered.

"Kraang acknowledged", another one answered as they got into positions on ready to fire.

Leo and Raph held narrowed glares while Mikey had a very worried and fearful look on the whole situation. Although they knew that Snakeweed was stalking behind them with an evil grin on his hideous, bug-like face.

"This is the end for you, turtles!" He hissed as he was ready to attack.

Mikey then started to whimper and gulp a little as he got into his fight stance. "It's been nice knowing you, bros! Just to let you know, you're the best brothers in the whole-wide world and I love you guys!"

"Don't talk like that, you idiot! We're not gonna die here!" Raph retorted as he held up his Sais in defense with a grunt, "I'm not gonna go down like this without a fight!"

"For once, Raph, I totally agree with you!" Leo replied as he brought his katanas in front of him with a determined glare, "Hold your ground, turtles! Do whatever you can to keep them at bay when Donnie returns!"

As Raph and Mikey got into position, so did the Kraang and Snakeweed. The droids held their postures as their blasters were fully charged while Snakeweed had his vines and bug-trappers up and ready to strike.

"Kraang, on my mark to Kraang", the lead droid announced as the other droids readied.

As such, Leo, Raph, and Mikey readied themselves as the blue and red-clad turtles glared while the orange-clad turtle held a fearful expression.

Alora's POV

My vision became dark as I groaned in pain. The wall definitely left a major impact on me as I felt achiness course through me as I flinched, trying to get up. I then heard some noises and talking but I couldn't make out of it; it was mostly muffling to understand. I reopened my eyes and slowly started to push myself up with my hands and knees as I pressed my left hand on the wall and pulled the rest of myself up, leaning against it for support and balance. I wrapped my right arm around my waist from the pain and struggle I felt as I stood. My head was down with my wavy, dirty-blonde hair running down in front of me, blocking my view. I then heard a Kraang droid talk, saying:

"Kraang, on my mark to Kraang".

I looked up with my hair blocking parts of my view, but I could clearly see what was going on that made me gasp in horror. Leo, Raph and Mikey were being cornered by the Kraang and Snake, or now Mikey had just called him, Snakeweed. But the worse part about it is that both the bots and the evil mutant were getting ready to take them out! If the turtles don't make it out of this, then the series won't continue afterwards! I know they can easily handle them both without any problem, but for some reason this didn't feel right. I felt something inside me break open upon seeing this; I couldn't let this happen! I couldn't let those selfish monsters hurt them! I won't let them harm my friends! I had to do something to save the turtles! To protect them! With little strength I had left, I forcefully pushed myself off the wall as I held my balance for as long as I could, reach out with my left hand to them, shouting from the top of my lungs:

"NO!"

Just then, my balance gave way from the ache and pain as I stumbled to my left side as my right fist swung over through the air as I collapsed to my knees. I lightly panted with a shaky breath but I then heard Snakeweed's wailing scream that soon caught my attention.

No One's POV

 **Couple of seconds earlier**

As Alora was close to hitting the ground, her fist was punching through the air when suddenly something unexpected happens. Her right fist was then enveloped in a light-blue aura that shimmered and glowed like the stars as the unknown energy formed from her fist into a magical aura blast, shooting straight towards the battle right into Snakeweed. The attack blasted a direct bullseye; right into the giant mutant's head, causing him to stumble back and wail out in pain. Both the turtles and the Kraang droids were shocked and caught off guard by this sudden attack as both teams looked to the source on where it came from. They only saw Alora, who was on the ground struggling, with her right hand lying at her side that was enwrapped with a strange source of energy that flowed up and down around it freely. Unfortunately, Snakeweed recovered from the impact and gazed at the two parties that were staring in the same direction, which he then did as well, looking at the girl with anger and fury who sent the blast.

"WHAT?!" He shouted out angrily.

"What the -?!" Raph said in total shock.

"Dudes! You bros saw that, right?!" Mikey exclaimed in the same expression.

"But, how - ?!" Leo muttered in disbelief.

"The word that which is known to Kraang is the word that is known as –", one Kraang droid started only for another to finish it, saying:

"Impossible".

Alora's POV

I looked up to see the turtles, the Kraang droids and Snakeweed staring at me with shock and disbelief. I didn't know why they were looking at me like that, but their wide-eyed gazes were on something that was near me. I followed their stares and looked at my right arm that caused my eyes to widen as well, along with a gaped mouth. My right hand; it…it was glowing! I gently lifted it up with my open palm upward to me as the weird-glowing substance didn't falter when I turned it. The glow became very captivating; it shimmered like a moonlit lake on a starry-night sky as it wrapped around from my fingertips to my wrist. Yet for some reason, this glowing aura seemed very familiar to me, but I just couldn't pinpoint it to where I've seen it before. Either way, I still couldn't believe what I was seeing as I then realized what this could actually be.

"I…I have powers?" I muttered in shock.

I kept staring at it with utter disbelief. How is this possible? This never happen to me before in my whole life! Why in the entire world is this happening now? I didn't know for sure, but that was when I remembered something. Back at the Lair a week back, those strange occurrences that happen to me; my stone glowing whenever I start singing, the images that appeared in my head, my feeling senses when someone enters the room I'm in, and now that sensation in me that broke when I saw the turtles in danger. Does this all lead to the conclusion that these powers were trying to break free from within me? Know that I think it over; it all makes perfect sense now. These powers I discovered were inside me this whole time and they were waiting for the opportunity to be released and be of use. I decided to put these powers to the test as I then narrowed my expression with my eyes closed as I curled my fingers back into a balled-up fist, feeling its energy grow brighter and stronger. I felt it coursing through me; all the pain and achiness starting to fade as I felt my strength returning. I then stood up quickly without any stumbling or dizziness with a determine look with both my fists full of bright, magical energy as I shouted out to everyone:

"I HAVE POWERS!"

I turned my attention to Snakeweed since I attacked him first, so I thought it was best to finish what I started. I sent massive punches that shot out energy blasts straight at him that Snakeweed was having difficulty trying to dodge and block them out. He tried swinging and striking me with his vines, but I managed to duck and block them with my blasts. He growled at me as he then raised a vine up and then strikes it to me, but I decided to jump for that and I did. Although I didn't expect to jump that high, cause once I jumped, I stayed in midair for some terrified reason. I looked around me to see that I was fully covered with the same light-blue aura that was around my hands. I stumbled a little in the air as I looked down to see that I was several feet off the ground, seeing Leo, Raph, Mikey, Snakeweed and all the Kraang gaze up at me in total shock.

"WHOA, DUDETTE! YOU'RE FLYING!" Mikey shouted happily.

I looked at myself again as my hair flowed freely in the wind and spat out a laugh. "Looks like I am! Wow, this is so cool!"

Even so, Snakeweed looked even angrier as he then aimed his vines right at me where I was floating.

"Uh-oh", I muttered as I then leaned to my right quickly, flying, dodging and hitting back with my powers. Suddenly, pink lasers past my view, seeing that the Kraang were firing at me. I send them more magic blasts at them, knocking down a few as I then floated besides the turtles in midair. Leo, Raph, and Mikey still gazed at me in awe at my abilities.

"Wow! That was just – totally amazing!" Raph stated impressed.

"Totally awesome, Dudette!" Mikey exclaimed, equally impressed and excited.

Leo looked at me completely speechless before it turned into a warm smile. "You really are something else, Alora. I never thought you had it in you to fight, but I was wrong. You really are special".

I smiled with a little blush dusted on my cheeks, only for a short period of time as the Kraang were firing at us again. The turtles deflected them with their weapons as I dodge them and shot power blast punches at them. Just then, Snakeweed came from behind us and screech with his vines coming right toward us. We dodged it yet again as more blaster shots came past us to see the Kraang charging.

"You guys take care of the Kraang. I'll handle Snakeweed", I stated as I glance to Snakeweed who gave me another hateful glare, "Just hold them off for as long as you can!"

Leo looked hesitantly at Raph and Mikey before he looked back at me and nodded. They then charged right toward the Kraang as I turned my attention back to Snakeweed and stood my ground as we fought. I brought everything I could to hold off Snakeweed with my power punches, along with a few roundhouse, power kicks that sent magical waves that cut through his vines that oozed pink slime everywhere. Snakeweed screeched in pain and agony but they grew back in there normal sizes before he growled at me. We kept on going even as I took quick glances at the others to see that they were holding off the Kraang just fine. But as I was busy paying attention to what was in front of me, I failed to notice that one of Snakeweed's vines came from behind and grabbed my right wrist. I went to punch it but he managed to sneakily grab my left one, too, and then used his extended vines to wrap around both of my ankles. I struggled to break free from his grasp as Snakeweed began to pull me closer to him with a triumphant grin on his ugly face.

No One's POV

Leo, Raph, and Mikey were busy taking down some alien robots that didn't put up much of a fight. Raph did some stabbing and jabbing with his Sais, Mikey swung and hit hard with his nunchucks, and Leo deflected, swung, and sliced with his double katanas. The three ninja turtles jumped, swerved, dodged, kicked, punched, and hit every one of the Kraang, but no matter how many times they've knocked some down, more kept coming from the Facility's door. Leo stabbed on of his katanas right through one Kraang's chest that sparked and shut down as he pulled it out while it fell lifeless. While that was done, Leo decides to check on Alora to see how she was handling Snakeweed, but as he looked in that direction, he gasped as he saw Snakeweed holding Alora's wrists and ankles with his vines as she grunted and struggled to get out of them.

"Guys! Alora's in trouble! We gotta help her!" He called out to his brothers as the both looked to where Alora was, being held in the vines of the weed mutant.

"Dudette!" Mikey cried out but more Kraang fired their blasters at them, making all three turtle brothers duck and take cover.

"So what do we do then?! We can't help Alora while the Kraang are all ganged up on us! We'll be toast!" Raph stated.

"Well, just – hold off until I think of something!" Leo ordered.

"Better make it quick, Leo!" Mikey exclaimed as more Kraang kept on coming and firing.

Meanwhile, Alora was still struggling to get out of Snakeweed's vines as he inched closer to her with a sinister chuckle.

"Did you really think with your new powers that you would defeat me? You're nothing but a meddlesome brat who can't keep her nose out of other people's business! Now, it's time to put an end to your misery", he brought up both his bug-trappers that snapped and started closing in on me, "Say goodnight, little brat".

Alora grunted as the bug-tappers were getting closer and closer. She didn't want to go out like this, not when her friends need her more than ever right now. She glared as she struggled on pulling both her arms across from her with the vines still wrapped around them. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on the power to releasing her from Snakeweed's hold.

"[grunts]…No!...You!...", she started as her eyes snapped open, revealing them as blank, white-light orbs as she cried out the last word, "DON'T!"

She then threw both her arms out with her legs spread apart as a huge shielded vortex a magic shot from around her that spread out, knocking Snakeweed from his grasp on her and screeched in fear. The vortex kept going like a soundwave that enveloped the entire area as it knocked the turtles and the Kraang down to the ground. Up in the air in the helicopter, the few Kraang, along with the O'Neil's, even Donnie, who was holding on one of the leg railings of the flying contraption saw this down below and was quite shock to see what could have occurred this. The vortex wave was so massive, it kept on spreading and spreading through the entire Kraang Facility.

Then it glowed brighter as it went into a total whiteout!

 **Ta-da! Alora's got magical powers! Pretty cool, right? I told ya she would discover something during the next few chapters and, well, here it is! Now that she has these abilities, she's able to help the turtles and their friends throughout their adventures with ease! Wanna know what happens next after the magical explosion? Find out next time!**

 **Also, sorry it took so long to write and update this chapter. I was very busy last week and I didn't have enough time to get all of it done. Not to mention, this was a bit difficult to get it all down in several pages. Again, I'm sorry and I'll try to write faster and update sooner next time.**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Rise of the Turtles - Part 8

**Chapter 14** **: Rise of the Turtles - Part 8**

No One's POV

A few seconds later, the whiteout started fading as it cleared to see Snakeweed, the Kraang and the turtles all on the ground. The Kraang and Snakeweed seemed completely knocked out, but the turtles all groaned and sat up, holding their heads and squeezing their eyes shut to stop the dizziness from the unknown impact. They still groaned for a bit when Raph regain conscious and was the first to speak up.

"Ugh, what the heck was that?" Raph asked.

Leo still held his dizzy head as he looked towards Raph. "I don't know. It seemed like it was some sort of – explosion".

"Ugh. Dudes, why is everything spinning? It just keeps going round and round and round…" Mikey groaned as he then held his head in both of his hands and moaned, feeling like he was having a headache.

Leo and Raph both looked at each other and shrugged. The two turtles both stood up as their youngest brother followed afterwards, still feeling a bit dizzy, and looked around to see all the Kraang droids and Snakeweed still lying on their backs out-cold.

"Well, whatever that was, it surely took out these whack-jobs for us", Raph said, crossing his arms with a grin.

Leo still gazed around the courtyard, seeing that whatever caused the explosion, clearly did a number on the Kraang and Snakeweed. But as he looked, his eyes widen as he realized a certain someone was missing from the group.

"Wait! Where's Alora?" Leo asked worriedly.

Raph and Mikey's eyes widen as all three ninjas looked around to see that the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Dudette! Where are you?! DUDETTE!" Mikey called out with both hands near his mouth, hoping that their female friend would hear them.

"Where the shell did she disappeared to? How could someone like that just vanish after what happened?" Raph stated.

"I don't know, Raph, but we need to look for her. This is so weird. She just discovers that she has powers, and then a sudden explosion comes from out of nowhere. This definitely doesn't make sense. I don't understand why this is all happening right here, right now?" Leo replied in concern.

"Well, why don't you ask 'Ms. Magic' herself when we find her!" Raph retorted in irritation.

Leo narrowed at his hotheaded brother as he, Raph and Mikey walked around for a bit in hope to see and catch a glimpse of their friend. Mikey looked left to right and then looked down under him, only to find nothing but dirt and his feet. He then decided to look up and when he did, his eyes widen and his mouth hung open.

"[Gasps]! Dudes! Look!" Mikey cried out pointing up at the sky.

Leo and Raph turned to him before looking at the direction he was pointing to that caused both turtles as well to stare in shock on what they saw. Several feet off the ground that stood in midair was Alora, but not the Alora they saw before; she looked extremely different. The magical aura still held around her body with both her arms and legs spread apart, the stone around her neck was glowing brilliantly along with the aura, but the one thing that took the three turtle's attention was her eyes. They weren't the regular blue eyes that she had before; no, they were now white-lighted orbs that glowed ever so slightly around the opening. They stayed completely emotionless on her blank face as her wavy, dirty-blonde hair moved vigilantly with the magic enveloping her. Leo, Raph and Mikey were once again in awe and speechless as the magical young teenager then started to slowly descend down to the ground. Her feet easily touched the hard-concrete ground as her arms gently went down to her sides, but the magic still continued to glow around her as well as her necklace, her expression still was blank and her eyes were pale white as ever. Leo was so entranced with amazement and fear on his best friends' new appearance that he slowly started to walk up to her without question.

"Leo, what're you doing?!" Raph questioned worriedly, but Leo ignored him as he kept walking up to her and stop just a meter away, still gazing into her white glowing eyes.

"Is she okay, Leo?" Mikey asked in fear, hoping Alora was still the same, good person they found her and been hanging out with.

Leo didn't answer as he too was in fear of Alora's sudden state. This was all very new to him, even to his brothers that something like this has never occurred to them before, especially if it involved something that was supposed to be make-believed. This…this wasn't even possible! Magic doesn't exist! Yet, here it is, standing right before him. He saw it with his very own eyes that his best friend, who was just a normal teenage girl, was able to wield magic in front of him and his two younger brothers. It was also now consuming her and it was starting to scare him out of his shell. Though he couldn't bear to see her like this any longer, he began to gently place his left hand on her shoulder as the shimmering aura swirled around his hand as he touched her.

"Alora…Alora…Can you hear me…?" Leo asked worriedly as he lightly shook her to help get her back to her senses.

No response came, but Leo asked her again as his voice started to rise a little with fear. "Alora!...Alora!...Come on, Alora! Wake up! Please!"

Nothing came from the blank-stared human girl who still stood there motionless as the blue-clad turtle kept on trying to snap her out of it, calling out her name while shaking her shoulders with both hands now. The red and the orange-clad turtles looked at each other with worry and fright as they stood behind not knowing what they should do at the moment. Alora still held an emotionless expression as her eyes still held that mystical shine that glowed into pure white light.

Alora's POV

 _Everything suddenly became so quiet, so peaceful. Not a single sound was made. I felt a sudden weight wipe out of me as I opened my eyes with a gasp. I didn't know what happened to me when I was in the tight vine grip of Snakeweed, but I do consider feeling a surge come right from inside of me with anger and strength. I dug deep inside my very core and then I didn't know what occurred afterwards. Everything else became a total blank. I couldn't remember anything else after trying to defeat Snakeweed, I just blacked out. Then soon, it all turned light and I found myself here, in this weird…white…limbo._

 _I looked around to see that there wasn't anything here; no buildings, no trees, no robots, or mutants, everything here was all white. I walked forward for a bit, the echoing of my feet was heard after each step I took. I stopped and turned in each direction, seeing no corridors or passageways anywhere, it was all like one single room. I sort of felt trapped in here, scared and confusion cloud my mind as I decided to call out to my friends to see if any of them could hear me._

" _Hello?... Leo?... Raph? Mikey?... Donnie?... Is there anybody here?"_

 _Just then, I felt an odd presence a few feet behind me. I turned quickly as my eyes widen and a light gasp escaped my mouth. Standing there was the same boy that I saw in those images; his light-brown hair was shining around the edges from the light, his light-blue eyes sparkled like jewels on a crystal-clear lake during the night and his smile was very warming that made me feel comfortable inside. I also got a very good look on his strange attire; he wore a white, turtle-neck shirt with a grey vest, a sleeveless, scarlet-red labeled trench coat, same colored, wrinkled arm covers, a dark orange, pyramid-shaped, buckle-like waist belt with a golden rope sash around the middle, tan, bandage leggings and dark brown, knee-high boots with silver designs on it._

 _I kept on staring at him in awe. As I looked into those eyes, I felt some sort of familiarity about him, like I knew him somehow, but I've never seen or met someone like him before. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realized that I was cautiously walking towards him, as if my legs were on autopilot. Just when I was close, I stopped about a foot away from him and he was still gazing at me. His smile never faltered, as there was a twinkle in his eyes that showed kindness and truth._

" _Hello, Alora", he greeted nicely, his voice was so calming and gentle._

" _Uhh, hi…" I started off awkwardly but then I realized what he'd just said, "Wait! How did you know –"_

 _He chuckled lightly as he brought his hands together and motioned to me as he spoke. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, at least just this once"._

" _Me?" I asked surprisingly, pointing to myself._

 _He nodded. "Yes, you"._

 _I was completely speechless at that moment. Why in the world would he want to meet me? I've just seen him in these weird images a week ago, now here he is again, and has waited for me just to meet me in person? I felt something amidst here as I held a very confused and dumbfounded expression as he chuckled again, clearly seeing the understatement of my reaction._

" _I can see that you're confused about all of this. Don't worry, you'll understand soon. Though, it'll take quite a while in due time but it'll all come back to you, like it did for me", he reassured, but that really didn't make me understand on what he was talking about._

 _I eyed him suspiciously, as I took a step closer to him. "Who are you?"_

 _His smile grew as he rubbed the back of his head, looking away innocently._

" _So this is how I first reacted. Heh, no surprise though since I'm doing this now", he muttered to himself before lowering down his arm and looking back at me saying, "Well, for starters, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alon, I'm a friend, and I'm here to help you"._

 _I raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Help me? Help me with what?"_

" _For you to find your destiny", he said calmly, his tone filled with wisdom._

 _Now that part made me really confused and awestruck. "My Destiny? What destiny? What're you talking about? I don't understand! What's going on?"_

" _It is the reason why you're hear in this realm; to figure out what your purpose is and what you must do to accomplish it", he stated with much explanation he could possibly bring, "It's also the reason why you have magical powers, Alora. You need to learn how to use it and control it in order to help your friends, so that they will succeed throughout these adventures and complete their missions. You must trust these abilities that you have now, Alora … you're the next chosen one"._

 _I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Chosen one? Chosen one to what? And what do you mean by 'next'?"_

 _He smiled at me once more with a light chuckle as he took both of my hands into his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "It's time"._

" _Huh? What do you mean?" I asked with concern._

 _He didn't answer only to reply with his happy grin as he slowly let go of his hands from mine and looked like he was being pulled away into the light._

" _Huh?! Alon! Wait!" I called out in panic as I ran to him and tried to catch him, but no matter how close I get, he keeps getting further and further away._

" _Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's time for you to regain conscious. Your friends are waiting for you; go to them and help save that girl and her father before it's too late", he said as it looked like he was fading into thin air before he said to me once more, "We'll meet again soon, Alora, I promise. Goodbye and Good Luck"._

 _Then just like that, he was gone. I stopped running as I took a few breaths with my hands on my knees for rest. I still gazed at the scene to where Alon disappeared, replaying all the things he said to me. What was he talking about; me being the next Chosen one? What Chosen one and what did he mean by the word 'next'? I stood up straight with a sigh and looked around to see that I was alone once again, but as I did, I then started to hear something. It sounded like it was a voice; a male's voice._

"A…lor…a!"

 _I took a few steps forward, listening to the voice as it began to clear up the more I heard._

"A…lora!"

"Alora!"

 _When I heard that last call, my eyes went wide as dish plates. I recognized that voice; it was Leo's voice!_

"Alora! Wake up! Come on, snap out of it!"

 _It really was Leo's voice, and from hearing it now, it sounded like he was really worried and frightened. I walked over a few paces and placed both hands near my mouth as I called out as loudly as I could:_

" _LEO!"_

 _As I shouted his name, I looked to my surroundings and noticed that the entire white limbo was giving off a faint glow around its edges. I remembered that Alon told me that it was time for me to regain conscious, which meant that I must be asleep or something. As the light started growing brighter and brighter, I looked up and shouted out one last time before everything went white:_

" _LEO!"_

No One's POV

It has been five minutes past and Leo was still trying to wake Alora up, but every time he called out her name, not a single word came out from her. Although he refused to give up, he called out again to see if she could hear her this time for sure.

"Alora! Wake up! Come on, snap out of it!"

But it still came to the same reply; nothing. Leo felt his shoulders slump as he gazed at her with pain and depression. He sighed sadly with his head down in defeat. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up and over to see Raph and Mikey stand next to him with pained expressions on their faces. Leo slightly turned his gaze down with eyes shut tightly until suddenly –

"Le…o!"

Leo's eyes snap open as he knew that voice. He looked to his brothers, who looked just as shocked as he was. He then turned sharply towards Alora, who still looked motionless as before, but her mouth was slightly opened, which meant only one question; did Alora really responded back? Just to be so sure, he called again but gentler this time.

"Alora? Are you there? Can you hear me?" He asked hopefully.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey waited anxiously for her to respond, hoping that she had heard Leo's call. A few seconds pasted by as they saw Alora's lips moved when she spoke again once more but a little louder this time.

"Leo!"

Leo broke into one of the happiest grins. Alora, his best friend, had finally heard him! He looked back to Raph and Mikey, who were also looking very happy as he is, only for Raph's grin to fade as he lightly gasped with widen eyes and gaped mouth.

"Leo, look!" He said, motioning at Alora's direction.

Leo turned back to her and looked surprised at what was happening. The aura that was around Alora was starting to fade off of her, her necklaces' glow was too fading along with it, her hair began to settle down and lay motionlessly on her shoulders. After the magical substance dissipated, her eyes then slowly started to fade from the white-lighted orbs back into the regular blue eyes they once were. As the light eyes returned to normal, Alora gasped loudly with a shocked look that soon turned into exhaustion. She was losing her balance and was about to collapse.

"Whoa!" Leo cried out as he quickly catches her before she hit the ground.

"Dudette!" Mikey cried out as well as he and Raph went over to them with worry.

Leo knelt down and held Alora's limped body in his arms with Raph and Mikey hovering over his left shoulder when her eyelids squinted as she began to stir.

Alora's POV

As soon when the light subsided, I began to see bits of color and shape again of the outside world. I gasped loudly as I breathed in the cool night air but then I began to feel drained and exhausted. I felt wooziness with the feeling of wanting to lie down, so my balance took haste when I started to fall backwards to the ground. But just then, I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, preventing me from going further down as I heard two very familiar cries.

"Whoa!"

"Dudette!"

While I felt so tired and worn out, the arms that held me gave off a comforting warmth that made me want to stay in them a little longer. I then thought it would be best to find out who was holding me, so I began to stir as my eyes squinted shut before slowly opening up to reveal three, blurry faces. But as the blurriness cleared up, I recognized that it was Leo, Raph, and Mikey staring at me with concern expressions.

"L-Leo? Raph? Mikey?" I asked with a groan.

As soon as I said that, Leo, Raph, and Mikey grinned at me like there was no tomorrow. As I gazed at the three turtles, I had just noticed that Leo's face was the closest to mine. I looked down to see that Leo's arms were around me, holding me close to him. I felt my heart beating like crazy and a small blush rising into my cheeks as I looked at Leo with a shy smile while he smiled back with care and relief. Suddenly I was then grabbed by Mikey as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Dudette! You're okay! We were so worried!" He exclaimed happily with a few tears of joy in his eyes.

I winced at how tightly Mikey was hugging me as I tried to speak to him with my squeaky voice. "Mikey!...I'm…glad…to see you…too!...Can't…breathe!..."

"Mikey, stop! You're making her suffocate!" Leo stated as he tried to pull me out of Mikey's embrace.

"Yeah, man! We don't want her blacking out again, thanks to you!" Raph sternly mentioned while prying Mikey's arms off me.

Mikey's happy face dropped into realization as he moved away from me smiling sheepishly.

"Whoops! [chuckles nervously], sorry Dudette", he apologized, rubbing the back of his head innocently.

Leo helped me back up to my feet while steading me as I panted a few times to get the oxygen back into my lungs before I gave the younger brother a sweet smile. "It's alright, Mikey. I appreciate the hug, but just don't do it so tightly next time, okay?"

"Will do!" Mikey said with a thumbs up and a smile.

Raph then crossed his arms and gave me a questioning look. "So what the heck happened to you, kid? What was with that weird mystic-look you gave us back there?"

I return him a questioning look myself with a raised eyebrow. "What weird mystic-look? What're you talking about?"

I saw all three brothers glance at each other with surprised looks before turning back to me.

"You mean – you don't remember what happened?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well, despite being tangled in the firm vine-like grips of Snakeweed and trying to break free from them, no, I don't remember anything after that. Why? What happened?"

Leo, Raph, and Mikey looked at each other again then back to me, as Raph was the first to speak up. "Well, we're not exactly sure what'd happen, but we do have a theory that we believe that you set off a huge explosion that caused the whole place to go into a whiteout".

My eyes widen in shock when I heard Raph say that. "I…I did?"

"Afraid so. Nobody was hurt, but that wave did knock all of us down. Luckily, the three of us managed to get up after the explosion subsided", Leo replied.

"Yeah, and then you disappeared, Dudette. We looked around for you, but we found you up in the sky all glow-y and magical-like. Your eyes were all white and you looked totally out! Leo tried to snap you out of it, but you didn't respond! It was really freaky, you had us worried sick, Dudette!" Mikey stated.

I rubbed my left arm with my right hand while side glancing with guilt. "Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to frighten you like that. I was so caught off from what I just experience when I spaced out".

"What'd you mean? What happened, Alora?" Leo asked.

I looked down from their gazes while I rethought all that happened no too long ago. It was hard to explained on what I just saw and heard in that white void when the teenaged boy from my mind-images who visit me in person. As I pictured him in my head again, his face showed with kindness, nobility, and truth. His smile still lingered in my mind as I muttered out his name through my lips:

"Alon".

"What?" I head Leo asked.

I gazed back up to my friends to see all three of them with confused faces. I just smiled and waved it off from what I just said. "Don't worry about it. So, back to the main topic, what happened to Snakeweed and the Kraang?"

Leo, Raph, and Mikey all grinned as Raph jerked his right thumb behind him as I looked at the direction he was pointing to, seeing all the Kraang droids down and out. I then felt a tap on my shoulder as I looked to Leo who nodded his head in a different direction that showed that the plant mutant Snakeweed was also on the ground out-cold.

"When you sent out that strange vortex, it managed to knock out the Kraang and Snakeweed for us", Leo replied.

"Yep. You just took out a whole fleet of robots and a giant-sized plant monster with one huge blast. That was pretty good, nice job", Raph complemented.

I looked back and forth between the Kraang and Snakeweed in surprised as I pointed to myself in total disbelief. "Wait, I really did all of this?"

"You sure did, Dudette. The Kraang and Snakeweed are both down for the count, dawg!" Mikey stated cheerfully.

Just as Mikey said that, we all began to hear beeping noises acting up as we turned to the source to see that the lights from the Kraang droids were coming back on. When the beeping stopped, the Kraang droids' heads all popped up and started making robotic sounds to one another. One by one, they began to get back up to their feet with their blasters still in hand, as they all stared back at us, and not in a very good way.

"You were saying?!" Raph questioned angrily at Mikey who sweat dropped and smiled innocently.

As I turned back to the Kraang, they all seemed to be looking not at the turtles, but at me! And they looked pretty ticked off even for emotionless robots. They rose up their blasters directly at me instead of the others as I heard one Kraang speak up to its comrades.

"Kraang, the one known as the girl who has produced the abilities that which is known as 'powers' that are very recognizable to Kraang will be a threat to the plans of Kraang which Kraang must destroy the one known as the girl who will be destroyed for the good of Kraang".

"Kraang understands, Kraang. Destroy for Kraang", the other Kraang droid responded, setting up its blaster and pointing it in my direction, along with the rest of its companions aiming their weapons towards me.

I gasped in shock as it looked like they were preparing to fire, only that it didn't happen as Leo, Raph, and Mikey all stood in front of me with their weapons drawn out with fierce glares.

"You wanna harm our friend?! You gotta go through us first, alien-brain robo-dudes!" Mikey yelled out before turning to me with a grin, saying, "We gotcha covered, Dudette!"

I gave a smile at that then it faded before I felt huge feet stomping right from behind us. I turned around quickly in time to only see Snakeweed up and about walking right towards us!

"Uh, guys?!" I cried out as the three turtles turned around to see Snakeweed fully awake and marching up to us, and he looked just as ticked off like the Kraang were.

"Aw, crud", Raph groaned.

Snakeweed gave a high-pitched scream before he looked down at us very angrily before gazing right at me with more anger than ever.

"YOU! Insolent little brat! You may've broken free from me, but I WILL NOT LET YOU ESCAPE ME A SECOND TIME!" He shouted out in fury.

Once again, we were all surrounded by both the Kraang and Snakeweed as they inch at us with weapons and vines at the ready.

"Alright, here's the plan! Mikey, you and I will deal with the Kraang! Raph, you and Alora handle Snakeweed!" Leo ordered.

"Sounds good to me!" Raph said while twirling his Sais.

Leo, Raph and Mikey got into their battle positions with their weapons while I brought my fisted hands to my sides as they glowed with magical energy once again. I glanced to them as they saw my magic swerving around my fists and grinned.

"I gotta admit, that is really cool", Raph stated.

"Totally, bro", Mikey agreed.

Leo held up his double katanas as he gave me a determined grin. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be", I replied with also a determined grin.

And with that, we all charged in different directions as we fought for the sake of our lives!

 **So, it all seems pretty strange now, right? Alora gets an odd visit from the teenage boy she saw in her images. She knows his name and said that he wants to help her find her destiny. Who is this mysterious Alon? Why does he want to help her? What did he mean by 'the next Chosen One' and what destiny awaits our dear Alora? Find out next time!**

 **Again, so, so sorry that it took a while to update this chapter! I was caught into some… complications this pasted week. Next time, I'll be sure to finish the next chapter and update it sooner as I possibly can!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Rise of the Turtles - Part 9

**Chapter 15** **: Rise of the Turtles - Part 9**

Alora's POV

Raph and I had charged to Snakeweed and stood our ground. Raph gave him a few hits to the chest, which brought the right tactic to attack. The mutant had strike its vines at us, but we deflected them as Raph used the Tegaki in his hands while I used my powered punches, cutting up the vines to bits as pink ooze spilled everywhere. We held fighting positions as I glance back to see Leo and Mikey backing up to us with Kraang marching up to them. The droids started firing at our direction, but Leo, Raph, and Mikey dodge while I flew out of the way from the laser fire, although Snakeweed wasn't so lucky. The firing made him screech before growling in angrier as he swung his vines at the Kraang, along with the turtles, knocking them all to the ground.

I went down to them but still hung in midair. "You guys okay?"

I heard Mikey groan as Raph rose up a little with his arms and looked towards Leo.

"What's the plan again, chief?" he questioned.

"I'm working on it!" Leo replied before one of Snakeweeds' vines grabbed him by the ankle and hurled him up into the air, screaming in the process.

"Leo!" I yelled out in panic.

As Snakeweed held Leo in an upside-down manner, Leo glanced over to some of the power cords that connected to an alien power-like generator of some kind. I remembered this part on what Leo was thinking and what he was going to have us do.

"The power conduits!" Leo said to us as Snakeweed swung him around a few times.

"Are we really gonna start talking about that again?" Raph asked in annoyance.

"Raph, just wait a sec! Leo is forming a plan on how we can stop the Kraang and Snakeweed!" I stated.

I looked back to Leo as he followed the conduits up to the generator that sparked an idea in his head.

"Perfect. Alora! Raph! Mikey!" He called out before he placed one of his katana blades in his mouth as he started making his hand signals to us.

Even though I wasn't very good at understanding what he was trying to say, Raph and Mikey seemed to as they both nodded so I went along with it. We went over to Snakeweed to gain his attention as Leo used his other katana to cut off the vine that was holding his ankle, making the plant creature grunt in pain. I then decided to take action as I flew over and sent my magic punches and roundhouse power-waved kicks that made him stumble and his vines cut up into pieces, making him very angry at that point. Snakeweed growls at us as he thrusts his now re-grown vines in our direction, but Raph and Mikey dodged and spiraled with ease as I flipped and swerved through the air with the aura trailing behind me. Just then, Raph and Mikey landed safely as they turned around to the Kraang and started to make funny faces and jeering at them. The Kraang took the bait and started to fire their blasters right at them, as both the two silly turtles finished their part and ran out of the way in worry of being hit. The blasts went past them right into Snakeweed as the giant mutant screech with fear and agony that he began to back up from the impact, only that he didn't noticed that he was backing up to the powered generator when Leo jumped right on top of it.

I then felt two presences nearby as I looked over to see both Donnie and April running right up to us, both safe and unharmed. I grinned with joy as I flew over to them.

"Donnie! April!" I called out, catching both of their attention as they looked up, saw me coming right to them, making their eyes widen and their mouths opened, "Thank goodness you both are safe!"

"Alora! You're…you're flying?" Donnie exclaimed with a look of utter shock as April looked at me with the exact same expression.

I landed right next to them as the magic dispersed and gave a sheepish grin. "It's a very long and interesting story, but I'll explain it later. Right now, Leo's got an idea on how to stop all of this."

The three of us turned our attention at the situation as Snakeweed kept getting closer and closer near the generator, going exactly as planned.

"What are they doing? They're leading him straight toward that power generator!" Donnie stated.

As he said that, Leo got out a ninjustu star as his face went into a white-eyed narrowed expression.

"That's incredibly stupid!" Donnie yelled in anger but then thought about it before saying, "Or brilliant. Or – "

"Or both?" I asked with a cocky grin.

"Yes! Exactly!" Donnie replied.

We turned back to the matter at hand, as Leo threw the star at Snakeweeds' back, making Snakeweed howl in pain and turned around facing him.

"Hey, come and get me, Stinkweed!" Leo teased and made a funny face while jeering at him, which made me chuckle at his teasing tactics.

Snakeweed growled in fury at that, raised some of his vines up, and then down to pound him, but Leo jumped and landed on Snakeweeds' back instead. Leo then made some funny tactics at the Kraang while laughing that made the Kraang start firing at him and Snakeweed. As the Kraang kept on blasting, Leo jumped off Snakeweed and near the ground as the laser blasts hit the actual power circuit that sparked up and started to electrify Snakeweed, causing him to shriek painfully. We heard energy sounds roaring up and then –

 ***BOOM***

The entire generator, along with Snakeweed, exploded that caused parts from Snakeweed were falling from the sky everywhere. I glance to Donnie and April who stood their completely speechless and slightly mortified. Leo came up and took April by the shoulder to run along with us as we made our way out of the Kraang Facility.

No One's POV

The Kraang all stood there emotionlessly as they gazed at the explosive mess that the power generator and the mutant weed once stood as bits of vines and other parts fell from above them.

"Kraang, the ones in this place are not in this place where they were," one Kraang said who stood closest to the scenery.

"The ones are called turtles and the girl, Kraang," the second Kraang replied.

"They are dangerous to what we are doing in this place and other places, mostly the one known as the girl who has the powers that are recognizable to Kraang," another Kraang informed.

"Yes, I am knowledge of that. The turtles and the girl must be illuminated…from all places," the second Kraang stated as the creature from within its abdomen opened its monstrous eyes and smirked evilly with its hideous sharp teeth.

Alora's POV

After we left the Facility without any trouble, we were at April's apartment on the fire escape in comfortable silence. I just finished explaining to April about everything that I promised; about where I was really from, about what her world really entailed on my world, how I knew her and her Father and how I was brought here. She looked at me with the same expression the guys gave me when I first told them the whole thing, surprise and dumbfounded.

"So, what you're telling me is that you're from another version of Earth but you were transported by a magical crystal in a museum that took you here and that my world from where you're from is actually a TV show?" She asked curiously.

I looked down in embarrassment but nodded in response. It was really awkward to tell her this; I mean it wasn't hard to tell the turtles and Master Splinter about it because they were more understanding and open since they experience strange occurrences, but April was partly human and more sincere to reality than they were though that she would take things a bit too seriously and believe the facts, not fantasy.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head nervously while not looking April in the eye. "I know that it sounds totally ridiculous and you probably think that I'm clearly insane right now –"

"Actually, I kinda believe you."

My eyes went wide as I met April's gaze as she smiled at me that made me reel back with disbelief. "Y-you do? R-really?"

She chuckled with a shrug at that. "Well, yeah. Even though it did sound totally ridiculous, it sort of made a bit of sense on how you knew me and my Dad. Also, I sometimes get this feeling that I can tell if someone's telling the truth or not, and yet, everything that you've already told me, about you from another world, my home world being a TV show, it all just feels…so right."

I then withheld a very relieved grin as I turned to the turtles, who grinned back on how happy I was as I looked back at April and nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks, April. That really means a lot to me," I said, making her nodded in understanding.

Donnie then walks over to April with a look of concern on his face that made my grin fade. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I guess. My aunt says I can stay here for as long as I want," she replies with depression but then says sternly, "but I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps who took my Dad."

"Won't the police help?" Leo asked.

April chuckled a little at that. "Funny thing. When you tell them your Dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously."

"I hear that," Mikey agreed.

"April, I promise you we will not rest until we find him," Donnie swore.

"We won't?" Raph questioned.

Leo nudged his arm with seriousness on his face. "No, we won't."

"Don't worry, April, we'll do everything in our power to save your Dad from the Kraang. You have our word," I stated as I placed my hand over my heart in guarantee of that promise.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight," she says, looking down to her lap before Donnie placed one of his hands on hers and looking at her in determination.

"Yes, it is."

April, surprised by Donnie's comforting words of kindness, looks up to him and smiles gratefully. Donnie realized what he did removes it with widen eyes and a blush on his cheeks then smiles sheepishly. I smiled warmly at how Donnie was so kind and offering to help April in this crisis. The turtles one by one started to climb back up to the roof as I saw Raph give a salute before jumping up next. Donnie still looked at April before turning away and jumping up himself while I used my magic to hoist myself up into the air to follow them.

"Wait!"

I stopped and turned back to April, who's right arm outstretched to me with an anxious look to it. I flew a little closer near the fire escape bars as I kept my gaze fixed on April.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked down and fidget with her two index fingers before gazing back up to me with nervousness. "I just wanted to say since after everything we've been through and how you stood up to save me from that Kraang…I-I didn't get the chance to ask for your name."

My eyes widen a bit and I lightly gasped before it melted into a warm smile. "Well, if you must now, my name is Alora."

April grinned at me and nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you, Alora."

I chuckled softly and nodded back. "It's nice meet you too, April O'Neil."

We smiled at each other for a little while as I then flew up to where Donnie was waiting for me near the edge of the roof. We both looked back at April as Donnie smiled and wave, which April gestured back in return. I grinned once more before Donnie and I ran and jumped through the other rooftops to catch up with the others as the moonbeams gleamed through the night sky.

While the turtles and I were heading right back to the Lair, I got the time to tell Donnie on what had happened at the Facility; about my magic powers and how I was able to help take down Snakeweed and the Kraang droids. Leo, Raph, and Mikey had filled in the gaps about what happened after the explosion and my over-powered appearance that took hold of me. After we all finished, Donnie seemed both shocked and intrigue on how something like this could possibly appear like that and that it was strictly impossible for someone as normal as me to have magical abilities. I didn't know how to explain it either, but it seems it would be a lot easier for me to take out villains and monsters, right? Also, I didn't want to mention about the white-void and meeting Alon cause something told me I shouldn't bring it up just yet and we just saved April from the Kraang while taking down Snakeweed. So I thought it was best to keep it under my hat for a while.

When we finally made it back, Leo and I went to the Dojo where Master Splinter was waiting. We both sat down in meditation positions under the big tree as Splinter stood in front of us. We explained to him everything that took place in the Kraang Base, I even told him about how I discovered that I can used magic and that I help his sons stop the aliens and the giant, weed-mutant monster. Master Splinter listened intently with both impression and pride.

"I am impressed, Leonardo. You proved to be an effective Leader under the most difficult of circumstances," He said then turned towards me, "And you, Miss Alora, uncovering that you have abilities that you have never even noticed until now. That is both very interesting and surprising indeed, and I am very grateful that you were able to save my sons and stop these beings from causing any more harm."

I beamed in joy as Master Splinter turned his back to us.

"Thank you Sensei. And I think I figured out why you made me Leader," Leo replied as I glanced to him.

"Oh? Why is that?" Splinter skeptically asked.

"Because you sensed inside me a True warrior's spirit that could forge us all into the Heroes we are destined to become," Leo stated nobly.

I tried my best to hold in my snickering as I press my lips together tightly with a huge grin.

"No," Splinter bluntly said.

"No? Then why did you make me Leader?" Leo asked confusingly.

Master Splinter turned around to us with a smile. "Because…you asked."

Leo stood up from his spot in bewilderment as I followed him behind.

"That's it? But you seemed so certain that you were right."

"As a Leader, you will learn that there is no right and wrong, only choices," Splinter answered.

I then let out a quiet snicker as I saw Leo perk up a bit, thinking that he heard me, turned to me, and motioned to Master Splinter with a questioning stare. "Did you know about this?"

I started laughing at that point while covering my mouth and holding my stomach to stop.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle the fact that you thought that Splinter chose you only for spiritual heroics and all that," I giggled as it died down and I grinned while walking up between him and Master Splinter, "but he's right, Leo. Being a Leader is not about the heroic things you can do; it's about doing the right things and making the right choices."

I glance up to Splinter who nodded profoundly as we looked back to Leo who still looked a bit confused at that.

"So, you could've chosen any of us?" He asked.

"Yes," Splinter replied.

"Even Mikey?" Leo asked shockingly.

Splinter laughed as he and I walked over to him while putting a hand on Leo's shoulder. "No. That would have been wrong."

"Yep, and it's a good thing you didn't pick him to be Leader, cause if you did – then the whole storyline would've been seriously messed up," I stated, making both Ninja mutants smile.

And speaking of Mikey –

"EVERYBODY! COME HERE! WE MADE THE NEWS!"

Master Splinter, Leo, and I cringed at Mikey's sudden outburst before looking at one another in question.

"I guess we better go see what this is all about," I suggested as all three of us walked out of the Dojo and into the living area.

As we watched the TV screen, there was a black man with a mustache, a dark brown bob cut with matching colored bushy eyebrows, wearing a navy-blue suit with a light red tie stood next to a little box screen that showed a ninja within an apple and in the background were buildings. If I have to guess, it meant 'Ninjas in the Big Apple' logo as we all listen to the reporter's news.

" _ **A report of – get this – Ninjas in New York. Don't believe me? After residence reported a disturbance, the police recovered this."**_

The next scene showed of the ninjustu star with Hamato symbol on it that Leo used to throw at Snakeweeds' back. I looked over to Donnie and Mikey, who were sitting right over to the TV, grinned at each other excitedly while I at the other hand held a very worried expression cause during this report, a certain 'you-know-who' is also watching this interview at the same time we were.

" _ **For Channel Six News, this is Carlos Chang O'Brien [clicks mouth] gambe saying 'Hai-ya!'"**_

"This is awesome! [Laughs] We're gonna be famous!" Mikey exclaims excitedly.

"You must be more careful. The ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows. Being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing," Splinter warned.

"Relax, Sensei. It's one little news story. What's the worst that can happen?" Raph stated in a relax position on the concrete couch.

I cringed when Raph brought that up as I glanced to the side in a worried and terrified experience.

"Alora? You okay over there?"

I looked over to see Leo glancing around Master Splinter to me with concern. I then glance up to see Master Splinter looking upon me with the same expression as well, before turning my gaze to the others in the living area who also were staring at me.

"I sense that there is something troubling you, my child. What is wrong?" Master Splinter said.

I then brought my hands together and rubbed them in an anxious sort of way. I didn't know if I should tell that their most feared enemy was seeing the same news channel and is probably heading to New York City right this very moment. I couldn't block out their concern and worried looks away from my view as I sighed in defeat and gazed at them with fear.

"W-Well, you see, the thing is…you really shouldn't have said that part, Raph."

Raph gave me a questioning eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

I inhaled a deep breath before I finally answered. "Because it does get much worse after this, guys. Much worse."

I looked up to Splinter with fright. "Apparently, since we just watched this channel about what happened at the Base, someone that you all clearly know is watching this exact, same channel back in Tokyo, Japan. Someone… that you already know and fear greatly, Master Splinter."

Master Splinter's eyes went wide as his face went pale and he gasped in fear, knowing full well, on whom I was talking about. "No…"

"Wait. Are you saying that –?" Leo tried to say as he too understood what I was saying and recoiled in fear.

I nodded as I faced the others. "The Shredder _now_ knows that you're all here."

All four mutant ninja brothers gasped loudly in a mixture of total shock and fear. They all looked at each other, un-knowing of what to do and what will happen. I turned to Master Splinter, who stood there quiet and shaking with a face full of fright. I knew I should've kept my big mouth shut, but it was too late to take it back now. One thing was for sure, the Shredder was coming here, to New York, and he would do everything in his power to find Splinter and his sons and kill them, but I won't let that happen. Because at this moment, I knew that deep down that this fight, the ultimate battle…

Has only just begun.

 **Da-da-da-daa! Both episodes 1 and 2 for season one are finished! Boy, it took me quite a while to finish these two parts up. Anyways, seems like things got more complicated now that a certain 'psychopath' is heading straight for the Big Apple. How will things turn out for Alora and the Hamatos? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Eyes of Blue Fire

**Okay, so what you all are reading right now is called an in-between chapter. There's going to be a few of them within this series and hopefully throughout the rest of the series. I really hope you like this and please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16** **: The Eyes of Blue Fire**

Alora's POV

 _The halls of the Museum of Natural History surrounded me as I walked through the exhibits. I was back in the Japanese culture exhibit, only there was nothing in it but the Crystal itself. It was the one artifact that stood in the room in all its glory. I began to walk up to it when I was so close I felt as if I could reach out and touch it. I didn't know what to expect next when suddenly it started to glow; its shining colorful aura surrounding it with beauty and enchantment. The Japanese symbols on it shined around the inner and outer edges in a white glow. I was so captivated by it that it began to glow brighter as the aura was stretching further from around it. Then…_

 _IT REACHES RIGHT TOWARD ME AND EVERYTHING WENT WHITE!_

My eyes snap open as I quickly sat up with a yelp. I panted softly with beats of cold sweat running down my forehead. My whole body was shaking from my hands all the way down to my legs as I sat there still on the mattress. I then brought my hands up to my face to rub the stress and exhaustion as the sweat collided in my palms.

'What the heck was that?! Was it some sort of dream? Or was it something else?' I thought.

I brought my hands down to my lap as I sighed tiredly. My eyes scanned around the structure of every single detail and object that stood in my room. Yep, you heard me right, my room. It was during my one full week in the Lair that the Turtles would sometimes ban together on something during a few times in the afternoons that I wasn't completely aware of, sometimes I would see Master Splinter joining them on their little project. I didn't have any idea what they were doing at those hours in the days when one afternoon, they all allowed me to see what they were all working on. I followed them into the hall of where their bedrooms were as they led me to a spare room that I didn't even know about. When they opened the door to let me in, I stood there both surprised and speechless as I saw that it was another bedroom that I've never seen before. I asked them whose was it before Mikey said that it was my very own bedroom. I was flabbergasted at that point as each of the Turtles started telling me each part of their story about how they did it; Leo, Raph, and Mikey found some old objects that were dumb into a nearby sewer gutter, took some back with them to the Lab as Donnie and Master Splinter had them refurbish and fix, all of them cleaned up and trashed some things within the spare room that didn't seen fit to hold on to, Leo and Donnie building a bed post as Raph and Mikey found an old mattress that still looked in good condition but needed some washing, bringing a few pillows, sheets, and blankets from their rooms that they don't use very often, added some touches and décor for the walls and floor and, voila, a room fit for any person! I didn't know what to say or do as I smiled with tears of happiness in my eyes, they made this room for me, even though I've been here for over a week and they did all of this just to make me feel at home. That memory brought a grin to my face as I gazed at the beautiful artistic structure that my four, mutant friends and father figure had done.

I then swung my legs over the edge of the bed, took a few seconds for my energy to wake up, and then stood up straight. I stretched with my arms up and over me and then eased that I felt more awake than before. I looked at the clock near the side of my bed that said 6:30 am, making me groan miserably. I then looked down at myself to see my strapped light-blue shirt with dark blue, polka-dotted blue spot pajama capris. I bought these when I was out in the City by myself with Master Splinter's savings; spent it on a good amount of food that I didn't have much left to buy anything else in the clothing stores. So, this, along with the outfit that I've been wearing since I got transported here, are the only pairs that I have. Even that I was already awake and moving this early, I decided to get myself changed and head to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I got my clothes and shoes before I opened the door that led out into the hallway, peeked around to see anyone there, and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom door. I had to make sure that there wouldn't be anybody in there, I knocked, but nobody answered as I then turned the knob and found it unlocked and the room empty. Without wasting time, I went in and shut the door quickly while locking it as I got myself dressed. When I was done, I unlocked it and got out fully changed when I walked right back to my room door, opened it, and threw my pajamas on the bed. I closed the door and then started walking right out into the Lair.

As I entered into the main area of the abandon Subway station, I looked around only to find nobody here but myself, guessing that everyone probably was still sleeping. Suddenly, I hear noises coming from within the Dojo, more like grunts and cry-outs of fighting. I quietly walked over up the steps to the front door and peeked through the crack. I stood patiently and silently to see the Turtles fully awake and practicing their katas with their weapons. I even saw Master Splinter as well, walking around the Dojo with hands behind his back, watching his students' every move and technique while they did their own personal style of training. I started to see the style each turtle has as I began watching them closely.

Mikey's style was full of craziness and humourism. He likes to show off on how funny he can be by swinging and slamming his nunchucks at his opponent. It shows that Mikey has a knack for trickery and pranks, but it also shows that sometimes battling does needs some fun in it, even in the serious of circumstances. Mikeys' battling technique represents funniness.

Donnie's style had logic and scientific reasoning to his. His methods on science and technology bring a lack of knowledge into his moves. His Bo-Staff twirling and spinning that shows calmness and intuition on using his highly intelligent brain to help his brothers throughout any technical situation. Donnies' battling technique represents intelligence.

Raph's style was more fierce and headstrong out of them all. The attitude and temperament he gives off shows of a warrior's spirit of power and stubbornness. His anger can be his downfall, but only to use it to his disadvantage that it could win a fight. The way he jabs and strikes with his Sais shows fury but compassion of the heart. He can be a bully to his brothers, but he is loyal with a good heart that would stand by with his family. Raphs' battling technique represents strength.

Leo's style held focus and concentration. It was an agility of gracefulness and swiftness that shown a speck of confidence. The slicing and stabbing of his double katanas shows bounds of determination and guidance. A strong, held-up look plastered his face that revealed a hint of hopefulness but fear. Fear of failing the attempt of losing everything and everyone he loved, but with the hope of becoming a true leader and learning the importance of it; to be a true leader in order to become a true hero. Leos' battling technique represents Leadership.

I still watched intensely on the Turtles, alongside Master Splinter, for a while, but as I gazed at them, something very strange had happened. I saw the Turtles and Master Splinter with a magical energy of light around the outskirts of their bodies. All of them glowed brightly in pureness that I felt a gentle warmth radiating from each of them. I then snapped out of my trance and rubbed my eyes to clear them from the drowsiness and as I looked back, the light aura around them was gone. I thought that I was hallucinating or still tired this morning, but that didn't keep me from remembering the other strange things that happened to me during the week; my stone glowing, the images of Alon, the feeling senses, the blue sparkles on the tips of my fingers, how I knocked that Kraang droid with one hit and that I didn't feel anything, now seeing some auras around other people? Ever since after I arrived here in this world and before I discovered that I have magical powers, I began to feel more and more confused and frightened then I ever felt before. Why is all of this happening to me now and what does it even mean?

I focused back to the cracked adjure of the front door as I continued watching the Ninja Turtles' training.

No One's POV

As Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey practiced their individual kata skills, Master Splinter walked around the Dojo and watched intentionally on how well each of his sons were doing. He then stopped near the big tree as he turned towards them in a calming matter, but then heard and sensed another presence nearby. His ears twitched a little and his nose sniffed quietly before slightly glancing at the front door that was adjured a tiny bit, showing some blue from dirty blonde-haired person. He gave a small smile before returning his attention to his professional students.

"Ya-me!" He yelled out.

All four Ninja Turtles stopped, putted each of their weapons away, walked over across the room into a straight line, and knelt before their Master.

"You have all done excellent, my sons, for you all should remember, the weapons that you use is to understand the possibility of what use they are meant for you. To become a true master of the weapon, you and your weapon must become one," Splinter stated.

"Hai, Sensei," all four students' replied.

Master Splinter glanced over the doorway once more and turned to the others with a smile. "But before we end this session for now, I believe we should invite our guest in to join us."

The Turtles looked at each other confusingly as Master Splinter turned to the door, saying, "You may come in now, my dear."

Alora's POV

I froze with widen eyes as I stared at the cracked door seeing a smiling Master Splinter looking through it. How could Master Splinter know I was there the whole time? My guess, he probably heard and smelled that I was hiding behind the door since, you know, he's a rat with animal senses. I hesitated at first before I slowly slid the front door opened and poked my head out first then I fully came into view. I then saw the Turtles, who were surprised to see me as I waved nervously with a sheepish grin on my face.

"[chuckles sheepishly] Morning," I greeted.

The Turtles surprised looks turned into smiles as the stood up and turned to me.

"Morning, Dudette!" Mikey greeted back as he ran over and hugged me, which I humbly returned it back.

Leo, Raph and Donnie came over as Mikey and I pulled away from each other.

"Morning, Alora. Didn't expect to see you up this early," Donnie said.

"Heh, yeah, well, felt like getting up and out of bed anyway," I replied, even though I didn't want to mention the weird dream I had, so I decided to change the subject, "I saw how you guys were with your training. You were really good."

"Thanks, Dudette. We totally nailed the Ninja training for sure, yo," Mikey said but leaned into me and whispered, "Although, Raph was a bit sloppy and needs more practice on his part."

I glanced to see Raph perk up since he probably heard what Mikey had said and glared while yelling angrily, "I do not! If anything, you're the one who was sloppy with practicing your katas! So shut it before I come over there and turn you into a dummy to practice my punches!"

Mikey jumped in fright with a yelp then skidded right behind me for protection, making me place my hands on my hips while shaking my head with a soft chuckle. I glanced over to see Leo rolling his eyes with a smile at Raph and Mikey's tactics before meeting my gaze.

"How're you feeling today, Alora? Much better, I hope," he asked politely as I nodded in reply.

"Very, thank you," then I rubbed the back of my neck while glancing to the side with guilt, "I want to apologize to you all for last night when I told you about, well, you know. I really didn't want to scare you guys about it; I just wanted to warn you for your own safety."

Donnie walked over to me and placed his left hand on my right shoulder with a smile. "Aw, don't worry about it, Alora. We appreciated that you told us, cause since we now know that the Shredder is on his way here, we'll be fully trained and prepared for when he attacks."

"Donnie's right. Shredder may know that we're here, but he doesn't know what we're capable of. So we'll be training hard enough and be extra cautious in case he or is clan show up, and when they do, we'll be ready for'em," Leo informed them.

"Yeah, I mean, if Shredder is big and tough as Sensei says he is, he might be a harder challenge, but I'm sure he'll be taken down a lot faster than we do with Mikey here," Raph stated, motioning to the orange-clad Ninja Turtle with a smug smirk.

"Yeah," Mikey replied before he realized what Raph said while yelling, "Hey!"

I giggled at Mikey's reaction before giving off a grin. I was glad that the guys were taking this well with their forceful rival heading straight to the City, even though they weren't supposed to know about Shredder and the Foot Clan being here until episode three. Either way, I'm glad I warn them about it so they would be well readied when they strike.

I looked to see Master Splinter joining us with a smile of his own still shown on his furry face. "There is no shame for telling us that our most hated enemy is arriving here to find us. It was best for you to say it in order to prepare ourselves for the trials that will lay ahead in this difficult battle between us and the Shredder. I am very grateful that you have mentioned this to us, Miss Alora; you are a very trust-worthy adversary."

I smiled for a bit but it slowly faltered when I repeated that last phrase in my head. How can I be trustful if I hold in secrets? Like what happened to me during the first full week, being here? I began to think over wondering if I should bring the mentioning about the odd circumstances that was awakening my powers or not. I did promise myself if things did get out of hand with this, I would tell them about it. So, I then made up my mind, took a nice deep breath, exhaled and started to speak.

"Well, you see, there's something else I need to tell you. I didn't know whether to bring this up or not, but I think now is the right time to explain."

Everyone looked at one another in confusion and suspicion, so I decided to keep going.

"During the first week being here in the Lair, I basically started to develop some…strange occurrences," I started.

"What kinda strange occurrences?" Leo asked.

I held my stone necklace in between my left index finger and thumb and motioned it to them. "When you guys told me that my stone glowed when I sing, you were right about it cause I test it out in my room the next day. Then the past few days, I got these feeling senses when someone enters the room I'm in, I also felt it again when we were at that Kraang Facility last night. Then one time when I was in the kitchen, I looked to see my hands shining with blue sparkles on my fingertips, but it only lasted for a few seconds until it stopped like it never happened."

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all turned to each other in awe; even Splinter was surprised by this, too.

"Um, okay? And you're bringing this all up now because…?" Raph questioned in puzzlement.

"Because I didn't know whether I was really seeing things or not, so I didn't want to tell you until I was sure and if it happened again. But when I discovered that I had powers, I then thought that maybe all the things that had happened to me was awaking them," I stated.

"So what you're saying is that the strange occurrences you've felt and seen during the past several days were signs that were telling you that your magical powers were trying to awaken inside you this entire time?" Donnie theorized.

I nodded in response. "Well, yeah. At least, I believe so."

"Whoa! That's so cool, Dudette! Are you like some sort of magician or something?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Raph rolled his eyes with his arms crossed. "Of course she's not, Mikey. Magicians can't fly in the air or shoot power blasts with their fists."

"But they can pull a rabbit out of a hat! And I bet Dudette here can do that, too, right?" Mikey excitedly questioned, making his brothers groan while Raph slapped himself in the face.

I brought my hands up and looked at them with a frown. "Actually, I really don't know what I can do with these powers. I mean, I've only just discovered them and I'm not so sure what I'm capable of with them. I don't even know how they work, how powerful they are or if I can keep them under control. This never happened to me before in my whole, entire life and I don't know why this is starting up now."

I looked up to see the Turtles glancing at each other again with concern.

"Donnie, do you have a theory for this?" Leo asked.

Donnie looked rather lost at this and gaze at us disappointingly. "Sorry, Leo, but I'm not an expert in this sort of thing since it involves magic so, I'm pretty much stumped at the moment."

"Wow! Donnie the Brainiac can't think of a good explanation for something so logical as this! Now that's a first coming from you!" Raph surprisingly said in a sarcastic way, making Donnie narrow his eyes at him.

Leo didn't know who else to turn to but Master Splinter, who still stood right next to us while he stroke his thin beard in a calming matter. "What about you, Sensei? What do you think?"

Master Splinter hummed before turning to look at me, his narrow expression looking strict. His eyes concentrated on me like Splinter was looking right into my very soul, reading me like the pages of a book. I stood there very still and silently, my breathing slow and steady, trying not to ruin Splinter's observation. As we still stood there staring at each other, I then saw Master Splinter's eyes widen a bit and his lips parted a bit with a light inhale, as if he saw something in me that caused him to react like that. After a few short seconds, his reaction turned into a warm smile as he then began to walk away with the following lead of his jaded cane to the front door.

"I may have a resolution to your problem. Come, let us all head to the kitchen for some breakfast," he said as he walked out of the Dojo.

I stood there, watching Master Splinter walking out with a dumbfounded expression as I looked back to the others, who looked just as bewildered and shrugged in response. We then didn't have a choice but to follow Master Splinter into the kitchen to have our morning meal.

No One's POV

Little did Alora or the Turtles know, that when Master Splinter looked deep into her blue eyes, the color of the orb shifted a bit to reveal that swirls of light-blue fire around the dialects. The fire danced magically around the background of the blue and black pupil, blazing like how an actual fire was meant to do. It continued to swerve and sway in rhythm for a while before vanishing into thin air, showing perfectly normal blue eyes again.

Alora's POV

We went into the kitchen and sat near the island as Mikey headed over to the stove and started making breakfast for us. Master Splinter sat at the far end of it while I sat on the other end. Leo, Raph, and Donnie sat in the same places like they did at the beginning of episode one when we were celebrating 'Mutation Day'. Mikey was getting all the ingredients out to prepare for breakfast, a frying pan, some eggs, bacon, bread, butter, cheese, some veggies, and other sorts of kitchen equipment. I then decided to give him a hand as I went to the fridge to grab the carter of orange juice and reach into one of the cabinets to grab six glasses. As I poured the juice into each glass, I could hear Mikey humming a happy tune while cooking up the eggs in the frying pan, making me smile. Ever since we went up to the surface, Mikey has been so obsessed with human food, mostly pizza. So, I told him during my time when I was up there shopping, I brought some things back with me that he could try to cook since he was good at cooking meals and all, and he totally accepted that he try it. After I passed each glass of orange juice to everyone around the island, Mikey finished making everything and set it all up on each plate for everybody. We both handed them to each Turtle and Splinter before sitting down ourselves and ravishing the delicious smell coming from our plates.

"Mmm, boy, this smells good," Raph said.

"It sure does. Wonder what it's called?" Donnie asked.

I chuckled while answering his question. "It's called scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with some orange juice. The eggs have some veggies in it, like onions, peppers, mushrooms, anything suitable to put in them. It's quite good all cooked together; go ahead and try it."

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all took their forks, dug into their scrambled eggs, raised them up to their mouths, and ate it. After a few seconds of chewing, their eyes widen before chewing it more with delight and bliss.

"Wow! This really tastes good, just as much like the pizza!" Raph stated.

"Totally! You really outdid yourself, Mikey," Leo said.

"Thanks, bro, but if Dudette hadn't bought any of this, we never would be eating this yummy-licious meal," Mikey replied motioning to me.

I waved it off while smiling. "Don't mention it; I was happy to be of service. So, why don't we just enjoy ourselves and eat."

"My thoughts exactly," Master Splinter said as he then raised his glass of orange juice to us, saying, "Buon apatite."

"Alright!" Mikey cheered as he then suddenly started devouring his breakfast very fast; making his brothers reel back in disgust except Raph, who gave a deadpan look while I held a grimaced look with a raised eyebrow and a side smile.

We all ate our breakfast for a while in silence. By the time we were finished; Mikey humbly took our dishes and put them into the sink. While he did so, he all of a sudden let out a large blech that startled us.

"Mikey!" Leo, Raph, and Donnie yelled angrily.

"What? I had to let it loose, bros," Mikey replied in defense.

I grinned while holding my glass with a bit of orange juice left while hearing one of the Turtles grumble in annoyance. I gazed into the glass by seeing my reflection in the juice before looking back up towards the others. I then decided to bring up the conversation about Master Splinter's conclusion.

"So…about what you said earlier in the Dojo, Master Splinter, you replied that you have a resolution that could help me understand why I have these powers and how to properly control them. Is it alright if you could tell us what it is?"

"Of course, but first, I must tell you something that may be of importance to you," he said with a smile and a nod before he began narrating his story, " _When I was still a young man back in Japan, I had heard of interesting tales that were told from my Master. He told me that many centuries ago, when the world was young, there were people who had own special abilities; abilities that can be used to inherence the forces of nature. They are said to practice these sources through the ancient arts of Ninjustu, becoming great Ninja Warriors and Masters of their time."_

I gaped in awe at the story Master Splinter mentioned that I've never heard of, as I saw the Turtles all with the same expression as mine.

"Whoa…" Mikey muttered out.

However, when I glanced to the others on the left side of the island, I saw Leo realizing something then gazed back to Splinter in question.

"But, Sensei, you've never mention this to us before for fifteen years. Why all of a sudden did you decide to tell us this now?" he asked.

"Because, Leonardo, the reason that I am telling this to you is that my Master had believe those tales were true, just as I, too, believe them as well, and I also believe that we are in the presence of one of those special people right now," Master Splinter answered, looking straight at me with a grin.

I felt all eyes turned to me as I began to feel an awkward silence in the air. I didn't know how to respond to that, just sitting there uncomfortably with a blank look on my face. My head was racing with questions again when I heard the unknown tale Splinter just told us. Could it be true; am I really one of those people from long ago with the abilities that can control the forces of nature? I was brought out of my thoughts as Master Splinter spoke up to us once again.

"Though that may have been many centuries ago, but my Master once told me 'that they say through the eyes of a person, a symbol would show within them of the path that person will soon take and show them who they are destined to become.'"

The Turtles and I looked at each other in confusion as we heard Mikey saying, "Uh, did any of you guys get that?"

I shrugged while taking a sip of my orange juice while listening to Master Splinter. "You know that you have the sky-blue fire in your eyes, which is the rarest symbol of them all."

I placed the glass back down as I stared at Splinter who held a broad grin at me while continuing. "That is a sign that you have a great destiny ahead of you."

Great destiny; highly doubtful. I looked away with a frown.

"Yeah, right. I'm different, that's all. I'm not 'great' or anything," I injected.

"Are you kidding?! Don't tell yourself that you aren't great, because you are!" I looked over to Leo with shock as he continued on, "You've just help us rescue April by guiding us through the Kraang's Base and saving our shells. If anything, you were excellent, not to mention very brave."

I then blushed with a shy smile as Raph started speaking up. "You sure were, kid. You even took out those squishy brain-alien robot amateurs and a giant plant monster in one full swoop."

"Totally, Dudette! And the way you fought them off while you were flying, you were like a superhero, dawg!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Even though I wasn't there for the half of it, I was quite fascinated about what you've told me when we came back through the sewers, so I believe that what you did was really great," Donnie stated.

I shook my head lightly before giving a small smile. "Guys, I appreciate that, but it doesn't explain much about me. Back then, I was just a normal person who was good at music and singing. Just because I have these powers now, doesn't make me special."

"You might be surprise," Splinter replied, "Which is why I have made a decision to train you to be a Kunoichi."

I stood there in shock with widen eyes and opened mouth as I heard those words echoing repeatedly in my head. "What?"

"WHAT?!" Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey repeated in unison, just in shock as I was.

"Y-you want to train me…to be a Kunoichi? A real female ninja?" I asked in bewilderment.

Master Splinter held a grin while nodding. "Yes, for what you have just witness, you must know how to obligate the magic from inside you by learning to control your powers. And the best way to know how to use them is by the knowledge of training to be a Ninja."

He then stood up from his seat, not leaving my gaze. "I have offered you my decision, but you must choose if you wish to do this. The choice is yours and yours alone."

I lowered my head down, deep in thought upon Master Splinter's offering. Should I take it? I'm not really as skillful or cunning like his sons. I felt a heavy weight on me about this, whether or not I should train. Then again, I did handle things myself when I fought the Kraang and Snakeweed, and if I did know how to control my powers, I could help the Turtles with their missions and take out other villains who would stop us. With that in mind, I finally made my decision, looked up to Master Splinter with a determined grin.

"Master Splinter, I accept your offering," I replied, seeing from the corner of my eye the Turtles smiling at me.

Splinter nodded with a smile. "You have made a wise decision, Miss Alora," then he turned and started to walk away before saying, "Let us begin."

I was off guard as I stood up from my seat. "Wait! We're doing this now?!"

"The sooner, the better," He stated skeptically.

"Good Luck," Raph said with a smug grin.

"Thanks," I grumbled while following behind to the Dojo before muttering, "I'm gonna need it."

 **Hope you liked it! If you did, please comment below. So, Alora is finally going to train to be a female Ninja! YAY! Also, not to mention the strange dream, the aura enveloping the Turtles and Splinter, and the mystical sky-blue fire that appeared in Alora's eyes. We know that it is related to her magical powers, but what do they really entail? Will Alora learn how to control her powers? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Dreamless Visions

**Chapter 17** **: Dreamless Visions**

Alora's POV

When Master Splinter and I had entered the Dojo several minutes ago, we began training like lightning speed. We started out with the basics - like rolls, push-ups, sit-ups, punches (like how to ball-up a fist properly), kicks, horse-stance, and the whole routine. I gave everything in my strength and will power to get it right, feeling sweat dripping from my forehead and my muscles starting to ache, but I completely ignored it. I felt Master Splinter's eyes on me with every single move I make, helping me with my posture, strikes, and stance. He made sure if I was punching or kicking hard enough, how many push-ups and sit-ups I would do, and how to do my horse-stance the right way. While I was training, I felt my magic flowing with every ounce of energy I made with each hit, it felt like it was coming easier and fluently through me. I think Master Splinter's right, if I kept training and training like this and push it up a few baby steps, maybe I'll get a better handle in controlling my powers. That way, I'll be more useful in battle with our archenemies, including the Shredder. However, I did not want to get too cocky, so I just need to be more careful and focused at the beginner's point.

About half an hour later, we then went into meditation. I sat from across Master Splinter while he sat under the big tree as we both went into position, closed our eyes and breathed slowly and calmly. I felt so at ease with all the stress and pressure that I went through that started to dissipate from my body. I focused on the quietness of the Dojo, the lights from above the huge tree peeking through the leaves shining down on my face, feeling warmth upon it. I breathe in and out gently as I then saw something appearing into view inside my mind.

 _I was back in the Japanese exhibit again, the crystal is still there in the exact same place where I last saw it, it was glowing already, its aura getting bigger and stretching further…THEN RIGHT TOWARDS ME!_

My eyes snapped open with a light gasp as I clutched my knees tightly. I looked to the floor, panting slightly with bulging eyes. That was the same dream I had this morning, but why do I keep seeing this? Why do I see that same crystal that brought me here in the first place? Does it mean something?

"What is wrong, Miss Alora?"

I gazed back up quickly to see Master Splinter staring at me with a concern look in his eyes. I thought that maybe I should tell him about this dream or whatever it was that I had this morning and just a minute ago. I know that I can trust Master Splinter since he is a Master at his word and he can tell when I'm hiding something or not, but I had to make sure what this could be; either a dream or something entirely different. So, I took a few breaths before inhaling once more and then spoke.

"Master Splinter, do you know the differences about dreams?" I asked.

Master Splinter put a hand under his chin, deep in thought before looking back at me, saying, "From what I have known, dreams are the mystical sources of bliss and peace. They are ways of escaping the reality of the world into a realm of imagination, where you can pretend of anything or anyone of what your heart and mind truly desire."

I smiled at that but faded when he continued with his explanation. "But, unlike the realm of dreams, there is another source that also enters the mind and spirit of a person. They are called visions; forces of images that can predict the events of the past, present, and future. They show what will happen, when it will happen, and who will be transparent there. Some people who have the ability to foresee these visions have gone mad from preventing these to take place and experience it for themselves."

My face went into pure shock and fear as I looked to the floor again. "Oh, boy."

"Though I must ask…why are you so interested in this?" questioned Master Splinter.

"Well, you see, the thing is…I think I might've had a vision," I answered looking back up, seeing Splinter's face in surprised, "it happened this morning and when I was meditating a minute ago."

Master Splinter nodded, motioning me to continue as I then started to explain my dreamless vision. "In the vision, I was back at the Museum in my world, and I was in the Japanese culture exhibit, only there wasn't any other artifact besides the crystal; the thing that brought me here. Anyway, I started walking toward the crystal; I was so close to it I could reach out and touch it. When I was close enough, it then began to glow and it keeps getting bigger and further from it. Then it heads straight towards me and then it all goes white."

"I see," Master Splinter replied simply, stroking his thin beard while doing so, "How long has this been happening?"

"It just started today. It didn't happen the first week I've been here, but ever since I got my powers, I have a feeling that this is somehow connected to them as well."

Master Splinter nodded. "Have you mentioned this to anyone else?"

"Only you, Splinter. I think it's best that I don't tell your sons about this," I stated.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because they already have enough to worry about with the Kraang and Shredder coming here, so I don't want them to worry about a silly little vision that I just had," I said with a shrug and a half smile.

Master Splinter hummed in response with his eyes closed, still stroking his beard before reopening his eyes and gazing at me with a firm expression. "I fear that this may not be just a silly vision, my dear. For I have a feeling that the crystal that you have been seeing within these images is trying to communicate to you; telling you something - or somethings - that might soon come to pass. Some of them may be good, but some others may turn out very terrifying."

My half-smile diminished, replaced with a frown and shaky eyes of fright.

"So, what'll I do then?" I asked in worry, completely unknowing of what I should do.

"This gift is a very dangerous thing to foresee, my child. You must be very careful and watch closely upon what the visions will show to you. They will tolerate you and cause suffering and pain in both your mind and spirit. I would inform you to take precaution, and if they continue further and get worse from there, you will alert me immediately. Do you understand?" Splinter informed.

I nodded in response. "Yes, Master Splinter."

"Good. Now that we have that settled, is there anything else you would like to mention to reassure yourself?" Master Splinter asked in curiosity.

I thought it over, clearly not sure if I should tell him anything else that happened, like meeting Alon twice, once in the images and the other in the white void. I still felt that it wasn't the right time to mention it, so I just look up to Master Splinter and smiled.

"No, Master Splinter, nothing else," I replied, half-truthfully.

Splinter lightly nodded and smiled. "Very well, then. I believe that will be enough training for today, Miss Alora. You are dismissed."

I slightly bowed to him. "Hai, Master Splinter."

After he soon returned the gesture, I stood up and began walking to the front door before Master Splinter called out to me.

"Oh, and Miss Alora?"

I turned my head around to him. "Yes?"

"Call me your Sensei," He stated with a warm smile.

I grinned back as I nodded to him, saying, "Hai, Sensei."

I then turned back around and continued walking out towards the door and out of the Dojo.

I walked over to the living area of the Lair to find all four turtles there. Mikey was in front of the TV watching some channels, Leo was sitting on the concrete couch reading one of his comic books, Donnie was on his laptop working or researching, and Raph was feeding Spike. I walked over to them in a sluggish way, feeling soreness and achiness coursing through my system. I didn't start feeling like this when I went out of the Dojo when we had our 'secret' discussion. I moaned in exhaustion as I went over next to Leo, landed in the living area and laid on the concrete couch with my head facing upwards right next to him. Leo glanced at me from the side and hovered over me with a smile.

"So, how was training with Sensei?" He asked.

I moaned once again as I placed both hands over my face in tiredness.

"Would you believe me if I told you 'absolutely exhausting'?" I muffled out.

I heard him chuckling at that before replying, "Yep, I sure would."

I then removed my hands and laid them over my stomach. I glanced up to see Leo still gazing at me with that kind smile, the smile that I started to enjoy seeing so much. I felt a heat rising in my cheeks again while my heart starting to pound in my chest wildly. Honestly, I don't know why I'm reacting this way whenever I'm around him. I just hope it doesn't get too serious sooner or later. I snapped out of my thoughts when Leo spoke up again.

"Don't worry about it, Alora. Training gets easier once you get used to it. You'll see," he reassured me.

I gave him an unamused smile while crossing my arms over my chest with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, that helps a lot coming from a ninja turtle that actually happens to be a pro."

He gave me a side smirk while still reading his comic, even though I think he was 'pretending' to than giving me confident advice on surviving ninja training. I smiled while giving a light smack on his arm, making him lightly chuckle in response.

"But seriously, though, training is gonna be a lot better when you keep on practicing. It will help you with both yourself and your powers, trust me," Leo stated.

"Eh, you should talk since you practically work yourself off with training, 'O' Fearless One'," Raph mockingly replied, making Leo turn to him with an annoyed frown.

I then sat back up with a sigh, placing my hands on the edge of the couch with my hair dangling on both sides of my shoulders.

"Leo is right, Alora. When you learn the basics of Ninjustu, you'll be able to understand the importance of respect and honor. At least, that's what we've been taught about," Donnie mentioned.

"Yeah, Dudette, and the other way to learn on being a Ninja is to hang out with real Ninjas! Like us! We can show you everything about what we Ninjas do, yo!" Mikey suggested.

I smiled gratefully but then frowned as I leaned back, slouched in my spot a little with my arms crossed.

"Alora? What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, it's just… I think there's something off about this with my powers and all," I replied.

"What do'ya mean, Dudette? Your powers are awesome!" Mikey exclaimed joyfully.

"That's not what I mean, Mikey, I mean is that there's something more to this 'magic business' than meets the eye."

"Really? Like what?" Donnie questioned in curiosity, putting his laptop down beside him.

"Back at the Kraang Facility, I heard one of the Kraang droids say to the others that my powers were 'recognizable' to them," I stated in suspicion.

"So?" Raph asked confusingly.

"So, it means that the Kraang know something about my powers, as if they have seen it before like from something or someone else, probably long before I even discovered mine," I clarified.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all looked at one another in surprised and wonder.

"Whoa! Mind blown, dudes!" Mikey said in bewilderment.

"So do you think the Kraang have something to do with you being here?" Leo wondered.

I looked down at the floor with uncertainty. "I'm not sure, but I do know is that this was never mentioned before in the series, that is – not until I came into the picture."

"Well, don't worry, cause we'll figure it out and see if we can get more info on what the Kraang know –" Leo began before I cut him off surprisingly while getting off of the couch and turning to all of them in an upset manner.

"No, you don't understand! None of this was supposed to happen! The Kraang aren't meant to know about my powers because it was never mentioned in the series! This wasn't meant to exist! None of this was supposed to exist here! Heck! I'm not supposed to exist here!"

I froze, my eyes went wide while my right hand covered my mouth in shock, but when I looked at the Turtles, they're expressions were the same way as mine. I can't believe I over-reacted like that! What was I thinking? I shut my eyelids tightly and let out an exasperated sigh, dropping my arms to the sides limply.

"I'm so sorry, I… I don't know what came over me," I sunk to the floor, crisscrossing my legs with my arms inside the middle and my head down in shame, "I'm just scared that with me now being in the TV series, everything in the storyline might change and it could cause some effects during the episodes. Like, if something awful were to happen to you guys or any of our friends that isn't supposed to take place, then that would be on me. And I don't want that to happen to any of you, including Master Splinter and April. Also… [Sighs miserably] I've been feeling very homesick, lately. I'm so stress not only about this, but about being away from my family, too. I miss my parents and my baby sister; they must be scared to death about me being gone for so long."

I then buried my face in my hands as if I felt like I wanted to cry. "I feel like such a big baby telling you guys about this, being scared and so overly emotional right now."

While I still kept my face buried in the palms of my hands, I suddenly felt a comforting, three-fingered hand grabbing my left shoulder. I slowly lifted my head from my hands up to see Leo kneeling in front of my with a sympathy smile, along with Donnie, Mikey, and Raph, who was holding Spike, in the same position next to him with their own sympathy smiles.

"You're not a big baby, Alora. It's okay to feel this way. We all get like this under a time of stress," Leo reassured.

"Yeah, we completely understand on how you feel. We knew you've been feeling homesick the minute we took you in, so there's no reason to be ashamed about it," Donnie added.

"And about you worrying on us and what could happen in our world – don't. We don't need you getting all worked up about it just because you're here with us and that some unexpected things just suddenly came up out of the blue. It doesn't matter either way," Raph notified with Spike nodding in agreement.

"You betcha, Dudette, cause it wouldn't be the same either way without you here," Mikey stated as he then pulled me surprisingly into a hug, "You're like a big sister to us."

I lightly gasped as I looked to the others, who all nodded with agreeable expressions, and then look to Mikey. I never thought that being here with the Turtles for over one week would make them think that I was another sibling to them, like I was already a part of their family. My heart started to melt as I brought a warm smile upon my lips as I gently wrapped my arms around the younger turtle.

"Aw, thanks Mikey. That's really sweet," I said kindly.

"A big sister who can be a stubborn pain half of the time," I heard Raph mumble with a smug grin.

As Mikey and I pulled away, I gave Raph a light scoff at that with a narrowed expression and a playful smirk. "Oh! You're calling me stubborn? If there's anyone in here who is a real stubborn pain, it's you, Raph!"

Raph shrugged his shoulders lazily. "Well, you were the one who seemed pretty persuasive and pushy on wanting to come along with us on rescuing April and her Father, so that's stubbornness in my book."

"That's because I wanted to help since April plays a big role in all of this just as much as you guys do," I clarified.

Raph still waved it off as Leo looked at me again with a determined smile.

"Don't worry, Alora, you'll see your family again, because I promised you that we would do everything that we can to get you back home, and we're gonna keep it that way no matter what. Right, guys?" he asked, glancing back at his brothers who nodded.

Raph: "Yep."

Donnie: "Absolutely."

Mikey: "Aw yeah boi!"

I gazed at each of them and brought a grateful smile once again, feeling so much better than I did earlier. "Thank you. All of you."

Suddenly, Mikey zipped over to me, whispering in my ear but a bit loud enough to hear. "Just so you know, you're totally right about Raph being a stubborn pain cause he's seriously full of it."

"Alright, that's it!" Raph yelled infuriatingly as he gently put Spike on the couch before marching over to us with a heated glare, "I've let ya off the hook this morning, Mikey, but since you've pushed it, this time – YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT!"

Mikey started running off screaming with Raph chasing behind him with balled-up fists and an angered expression. I giggled at that while catching a glimpse of Leo and Donnie rolling their eyes in unison over their other brother's tactics. I smiled as I watched Mikey and Raph run around the Lair, both yelling and screaming at each other, thinking on what in the world I had gotten myself into.

I knew for sure, with my four intriguing mutant friends, that I would be having the adventure of a lifetime.

 **Okay, there you go then! Things are starting to go well with Alora, the Turtles, and Master Splinter. Although, Alora learns that her mysterious dream turns out to be a vision, but what does this mean? Will Alora see more of these visions to come and what will they tell her next? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18: Turtle Temper - Part 1

**Chapter 18** **: Turtle Temper – Part 1**

Alora's POV

The wailing of sirens and cars honking echoed through the starry night sky as the Turtles and I stood on the rooftop of a building, over-gazing at the next location to where our first enemies, the Kraang, were going to be spot next. I stood near the edge next to Leo and Donnie, who held a telescope and looked through it to the place where the white van that, belonged to the alien-brain droids.

"Anything?" Leo asked.

"Nothing yet," Donnie answered, still looking through the telescope.

I stood there patiently along the blue and purple-clad turtles while gazing at the scenery. You're probably wondering why I'm still tagging along with them on their missions? It's because ever since that night at the Facility, the Turtles believed that with these powers and the way I've managed to fight off the Kraang, I would be able to handle things myself just fine, even Master Splinter allowed it. Leo mentions this to me that I would be allowed to come along on their missions but only if I stayed with them at all times and follow his rules. Even as irritated as it gets, I accepted it just to satisfy Leo's needs. So here I am, standing on a rooftop with the guys just waiting for the evil, robotic droids to show up. I still gazed downwards at the spot until I heard a 'whack' and Mikey's laughter. I turned around behind me to see Mikey lying on a little, triangular glass roof with Raph sitting from the left side of it with eyes closed and arms crossed. I knew what Mikey was doing; he was poking Raph on top of his head, making him annoyed. Mikey did it again and Raph whacked it away, but when Mikey was about to do it again, Raph grabbed his index finger and crushed his knuckle, making the younger turtle scream out in pain.

"Mikey, shhh!" I whispered with my right index finger up to my lips as Mikey held his hand with his sprained index finger up.

"Guys, when ninjas are on surveillance, they are supposed to be SILENT!" Leo whispered angrily.

"Sorry Leo and Dudette. I'll scream quieter," Mikey replied before bringing up his finger and gently touching Raph's head once more, giggling quietly.

Raph grumbles at that and roughly grab Mikey's hand, who stifled his shout, threw him off the glass roof, and landed hard on the floor. I flinched from that as Raph rolled over to Mikey in fury and grabbed Mikey, trapping him in a headlock.

"Say it," Raph sternly said.

"Raph, be QUIET!" Leo softly ordered.

"And would you please let Mikey go," I added nicely.

"Not 'til Mikey says it," Raph protested.

Mikey struggles under Raph's firm grip while saying the phrases about how 'great' Raph is.

"Raphael is all-Wise and Powerful," he said sarcastically.

Raph lets go of Mikey, but only for a second before grabbing his head and twisting it, making Mikey strangle. "And?"

"And he's better than me in every possible way," Mikey continued with struggling breaths.

Raph repeats it by releasing him, gasping at the process but was then pounded to the ground with a grunt as Raph was holding him down with a sinister grin. "And?"

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him, because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod," Mikey brought up.

Mikey gasps again as Raph holds his head roughly, before glancing to see him licking his left index finger and holds it above Mikey's head, looking at it in horror thinking he's about to get a wet-willy. "And?"

"And the history of the Universe, there's never been –," Mikey exclaimed until Leo stopped them.

"Okay, enough."

Raph looks at us with a deadpan look as he got off Mikey, who gasps in relief. Raph then walks up to us and scoffs.

"We're wasting our time. The Kraang are not gonna show up," he said.

"Have a little patience, will you?" Leo asked, making me nod in agreement.

"He's right, Raph, the Kraang will show up. I should know cause I've seen this a million times and-," I started but was cut off by Raph.

"You're the expert, we know, we get it," he states rudely, making me frown and narrowing my eyes at him.

"Trust me, guys. They're gonna break into that lab tonight. I have reliable intel," Donnie mentions.

"Intel?" Raph questioned as he quickly glanced at me and then pointed out, "You mean Alora here and – April told you."

Mikey then zips over to us and asks in a teasing manner, "You mean your girlfriend~?"

Donnie's expression went from a wide-eyed to an irritated look with steam coming up from his head. I glance to see Raph and Leo smirking at each other while I did my best to hold in my laughter so I wouldn't be mean on Donnie's affections towards April. Just then, Donnie had snapped in Mikey's direction.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey. She's a girl who's a friend, whose Dad has been kidnapped by the same aliens who're gonna break into that Lab. And we're gonna stop'em," Donnie clarified.

I nodded firmly because Donnie was right, we are going to stop the Kraang, and we weren't going to back down so easily. I was in full confidence until Raph had to ruin the moment.

"Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason," he says in a sarcastically boredom way.

I groaned with my head lolling down and turned to 'Mr. Negativity'. "Do you always have to be so negative every time we're on a mission?"

"That only depends on how well-thought out the mission is," he answers with a smirk, making me rolled my eyes at that when we suddenly heard the roof door open.

"What the heck's going on up here?"

The Turtles and I all turned to where the voice came from, only to see an over-sized, fat man with mature but ugly features. I knew who it was; his name is Vic, but very soon during this episode, he'll be known as one of the mutants we'll be facing against, a bug mutant called Spider Bytez. As Vic saw us, the Turtles all froze and blinked a couple of times and I only could mutter out two words:

"Oh, boy."

"What, are you playing dress up?" Vic questions, looking at the guys.

"No, sir, we were just –," Leo started to explain, but I saw Vic looking in a different direction, seeing his broken satellite dish.

"Which one of you slimy green HAM shanks busted my satellite dish?!" he insulted angrily.

"Ham Shanks?!" Raph questioned, getting angry by Vic's attitude.

"I don't even know what that means," Donnie states, rubbing the side of his forehead with a finger in thought.

"Me either. But I don't like it," Raph replied, reaching over his belt to grab his Sais only for Leo to stop him by catching his arm.

"Let's go," Leo said.

We all started to walk away but I stayed by Raph's side since I knew what's gonna happen next, and it's not going to be pretty. Raph stared at Vic once more when he was about to follow until idiot Vic there had to open his big, fat mouth.

"That's right, you spineless cream puff! Listen to your mommy."

Raph stop dead in his tracks by that and began growling, starting to boil in anger and hate. I went over to him; see if I would get him to calm down.

"Raph, don't. Just ignore him," I informed.

Suddenly, Raph turned around with both of his Sais out, pointing his left one at Vic in a fight stance.

"Hey! Watch it, buddy," he warned in a threatening manner.

I face-palmed myself at that. "Seriously? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Oh no. I didn't know you had 'salad tongs'," Vic sarcastically insulted.

"Salad tongs?!" Raph repeated in fury.

"Raph…RAPH!" I yelled out when he was about to charge right towards him, only for me to run over in front of him and push his plastron to stop him from going any further.

"Guys, [grunts] a little help here, please?!" I called out in panic since Raph was too strong for me to hold him back much longer.

I then glanced over to see Leo running over and grabbing Raph from behind, trying his best to hold him back.

"I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit-stained slob with a comb-over!" Raph retorted in anger.

"You calling me ugly? Seen in the mirror lately, circus freak?" Vic retorted back.

"Sir, please, stop! You're only gonna make this worse!" I called out to Vic while still trying to push Raph away from him.

"Ha! Just try and make me, sweetheart, cause I don't take orders from anybody," He replied with a smug smirk and a wink at me.

I looked over to him in disgust and groaned in annoyance. "Ugh! Why is it that every time we meet someone who's a bully they always flirt with me?!"

"Hey! I'll make you pay for talking to her that way!" Raph yelled out angrily, trying to get out of his brother's and my grip.

"Raph, don't!" Leo called out, holding and pulling on to one of his arms while Donnie and Mikey held onto the other and I pushed his plastron back to prevent him from going to Vic.

"You wanna piece of me?" Vic questioned sternly.

While Raph and Vic were bickering back and forth, I then got that feeling sense once more. It suddenly just came to me and the aura felt very familiar, like back at the Kraang Facility. My eyes widen in fear since I knew who the auras belonged to.

"When I'm done, a piece of you that's all that's gonna be left-!" Raph started with fire burning in his eyes but didn't last long when I turned my head to the right to see one of the Kraang with their blasters up and ready to fire.

"Raph, LOOK OUT!" I shouted, using my magic to lift me off the ground in my flying state and push him right out of the line of fire.

The blast missed as Raph landed in his brother's arms. I then landed next to them with my aura dispersing as we both looked at the direction to where the blast came from.

"Kraang Droids!" Leo cried out.

"Holy Toledo!" Vic yelled in surprised.

"Way to blow our position, Raph," Leo stated angrily as he and the others drew out their weapons while I held both of my magical aura hands in front and we all got into our fighting stances.

The Kraang powered up their blasters and began firing at us.

"Scram!" Leo called out.

We all scattered and charged, flipping and dodging the lasers swiftly. I used my aura to lift me up into the air once more, swerving the lasers, and landing next to one of the Kraang. I gave a good power punch across the face before another one came at me and tried to hit me. I dodge while giving a powered uppercut and a power-wave roundhouse kick that send him flying back to its comrades. I then felt a presence coming from behind me, but I didn't have enough time to react. Seeing he was about to fire at me, I saw Leo coming over and gave a flying kick, knocking him back.

"You okay?" Leo asked me in concern.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, thanks for the save."

He nodded back with a grin. We all turned towards the Kraang, seeing them all get back up and retreating.

"Keep going, Kung Fu frogs and little witch."

We turned our attention over to Vic. Did he just call me a witch?! I sent him an angry glare but it quickly faded as I saw him with his cell phone out and a huge grin on his ugly mug. My eyes went wide as dinner plates and a light gasped escaped my lips as I knew what he did.

"This is pure gold."

"We're not frogs, you idiot!" Raph yelled in fury.

"Yeah, and it's not Kung Fu. It's an ancient Japanese Battle Art," Donnie added.

Guys, he got us on video," Leo stated fearfully, finally realizing what Vic had done.

Raph growled like an angry bulldog with a huge red vein popping on the side of his head.

"Not for long, he doesn't," Raph informed as he then charged right towards the man.

I out-stretched my left arm to him while calling out, "Raph, DON'T!"

By the time Raph was close enough, he then pounced right to him, only for Vic to shut the door quickly and have him hit that instead. I cringed as Raph's face slid off slowly from the door's metal surface, groaning. Raph sat up with swirls of dizziness but snapped out of it as we all heard Vic's victory laugh.

"I'm gonna make a fortune off of this!" we heard him say aloud, which made Raph glare at the door while growling in anger.

We then started to hear Fire Truck sirens coming not too far from here.

"Fire Truck's on route. 30 seconds," Donnie announced.

"Let's move," Leo said.

"Wait! We have to find that guy and break his phone, and his face!" Raph stated infuriatingly.

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie started to fall back but I went over to Raph and placed my left hand on his tensed shoulder, gaining his attention.

"We'll worry about that later, Raph. Right now, we need to get out of here before the Fire Fighters show up."

"But-!" Raph wanted to protest but I stood in front with both my hands on his shoulders, staring down at him firmly.

"Raph, listen to me. I understand how you're feeling right now, and I want to catch that guy just as badly as you do, but we can't do that if we get spotted. Even if we wanted to it wouldn't do us any good cause if we do get seen, then we'll never be able to find him and get his phone. So what will it be Raph; fall back – or get caught?"

I let go of him as Raph looked to where his brothers were and to the rooftops' door then back to them before throwing his arms down with weapons still in hand and stomped his right foot on the floor, grunting in defeat.

"Fine."

I nodded as we both turned tail and ran off with the others. I would glance over to Raph who held a tick-off look on his face. In this episode, Raph was going to learn how to deal with his anger issues and I knew, for a fact, that it would not be an easy task for him…or for all of us.

 **Oh, boy! Things are starting to get heated up around here. Raphael's got a major anger management problem with a man named Vic. Will Alora be able to help him get control over it in order to get that phone? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19: Turtle Temper - Part 2

**Chapter 19** **: Turtle Temper – Part 2**

Alora's POV

After several minutes of running away from the rooftop below Vic's apartment, we managed to return to the Sewers back to the Lair, where Master Splinter was waiting for us. When we got there, we sat in a straight row behind the Living area and alerted Sensei about our failed attempt of our mission. We told him about how we were spotted by a man called Vic, Raph's tempered outburst that caught the Kraang's attention, and how we managed to fight them off. Master Splinter listened to our explanation while walking back and forth in contempt, but when we brought up the part about Vic's cell phone recording of us, he was very infuriated at that point, especially since it involved Raph's anger problem.

"Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you got caught…"He started sternly then turned to us, mostly at Raph, and said angrily, "on video."

Raph's head was down in shame but looked up to Splinter as he began to explain.

"Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met," he stated, his face torn in frustration when Mikey leaned over with a teasing expression.

"Except for you," Mikey mentioned while Raph glared at him and punched his head, yearning an "OW!" from Mikey as he backed away and Raph continued on.

"You should've heard the insults this guy was throwing at us. They were so…insulting!"

"Gee, could he make that anymore ironic?" I muttered sarcastically with a small grin as Leo and Donnie stifled their laughter except Mikey who snickered quietly so Raph and Sensei wouldn't hear.

"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things. Of course – you had no choice but to jeopardized your mission," Master Splinter rhetorically replied.

"Burn," Mikey muttered with a smug grin as Raph glance dagger eyes and growled at him.

Master Splinter then walked back and forth once more while giving us a tutor about the reasoning of being a Ninja.

"You are Ninjas. You work in the shadows, in secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high-definition."

"Look, we know where this guy lives. All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out," Raph informed.

"Oh, there's no tape," Donnie brought up, making all of us look at him while he started to explain his method, "Video phones uses flash memory a –"

He stop mid-sentence as Raph gave him his angry bulldog look while growling. Donnie looked away as I then placed my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry, Donnie, we know you were trying to help," I said, making him look at me with a smile before we both turned our attention back to Sensei.

"Anger is self-Destructive," He stated.

"I always thought it was others-Destructive," Raph replied in thought.

"Shouldn't have said that, Raph," I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter called out sternly, making Raph turn back up to him in fear, "Stand up."

Raph stood up with a timid look as if he thought Sensei was about to give him a punishment for what he just said.

"Somebody's in trouble~," Mikey teased, making Raph glance at him with a tense glare and tightly balled-up fists.

We then all went to the Dojo, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey with bow and arrows in hand, only for the arrows to have suction cups instead of pointed ends. Raph was in the center of the room with both of his Sais out as his three brothers circled around him. I stood by Master Splinter under the big tree as we watch the training session.

"Evade the arrows," Master Splinter instructed.

"No problem," Raph replied with pride.

"Hajime!" Sensei yelled out to began.

Mikey fired his first as Raph dodge it, Leo shot his next, and Raph also dodged it. Donnie fired his last, but Raph did a back flip as the arrow past, heading right towards us. As it got closer, Master Splinter stops it by snatching it between his right index and middle finger before holding it in his fist.

"Ya-me!"

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey seized firing as Raph crossed his arms near his chest with both weapons pointing in different directions. I remembered this part of what Sensei was going to suggest next, which made me held a worried look and shifting a little uncomfortably.

"Again, except this time, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, - insult Raphael," he instructed.

"W-Wait. Insult – him?" Donnie questioned, motioning to Raph who glanced.

"Yes," Splinter answered.

"And he can't fight back?" Donnie asked to be sure, as Raph perked up at that part.

"No", Sensei replied while shaking his head a bit.

"[Laughs] I'm feeling good about this plan," Donnie states with a bit of gratefulness as he and Leo shared a small grin.

'I'm not,' I thought with doubt in my head while frowning in worry.

"Hajime!" Splinter yelled out once more.

Once again, Raph stood in his battle stance in the middle of the Dojo as his brothers circled around him. I then heard Mikey's sinister chuckling, which gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Every time I see this part of the episode, I always didn't like the fact that Master Splinter allowed his other sons to insult their temperamental brother. I know that Raph is mean and a big bully to them sometimes, but that's who he is. Even though this was how it was meant to go, I couldn't do anything to stop it. All I could do at the moment was just stand next to Sensei and watch.

"You move like a bloated buffalo," Mikey started off as he fired his arrow.

Raph dodged it as he did in the last session, only to get angry while his brothers were laughing on Mikey's insulting comment.

"I do not!" Raph retorted back.

"And you're always whining. " Poor me, nobody understands me."" Leo brought up next in a mimicking tone of what Raph always says while firing his arrow.

I felt really bad for Raph right now as Leo, Donnie, and Mikey laughed again.

"Well, you don't understa – Gah!" Raph tried to say, only for Leo's arrow to make a direct bullseye onto his shell, making him turn to his brother in fury.

"And…oh! You don't keep your back straight while doing omote kote gyaku," Donnie mentioned as he shot his arrow which made a direct hit at Raph's shell again and shot another one while saying, "And you're ugly!"

Raph grunted as he felt the hits of the arrows insert on him, making him more angry than before. Even his brother's laughter at him only made it worse.

"And gassy," Mikey added while firing another arrow.

"Bulls-eye!" Donnie cheered as Mikey's arrow made another hit.

"Stop it!" Raph yelled irritatingly.

"Aw, you talk so tough, but inside, you're just a scared little baby," Leo insulted in a mocking tone.

As he said that, Raph began to growl, feeling all the pressure of his anger and hatred increasing by the second, making me more worried and scared about this than ever.

"Who needs his bottle?" Donnie teased with another arrow loose.

"And his diaper changed?" Mikey added with his arrow loose.

"What's the matter, Raph? Gonna cry~?" Leo insult in a low blow as he fired his next arrow.

As the arrows kept hitting him, Raph's angry temper grew more and more.

"I – am –not – gonna cry!"

As the last arrow it, which was directly in the middle of his face, Raph then collapsed to the floor with a grunt while I stared at him with a sorrowful expression.

"[Sighs] I wish this moment could last forever," Mikey said with a humble expression.

"You know what?!" Raph asks as he got back up while throwing his weapons on the floor in a fit, "Forget this! This is stupid!"

"[Groans] it didn't," Mikey states in depression.

Raph then turns as Mikey recoiled back from his grumpiness. Raph shuffles over to Master Splinter and I with two suction cup arrows on both sides of his head and several on the back of his shell. He stops right in front of Sensei who stares at him with a firm expression.

"Ninniku seishin is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility. You cannot be a True Ninja until you master it."

Raph kept his head down as the arrows on the sides of his head popped off while Mikey laugh a little. Raph heard it and turned to him with gritted teeth and a balled-up fist.

"Understood?" Splinter questioned, making Raph stand in attention.

"Hai, Sensei," he replied.

"You must get that video back. Using reason, not force," Splinter reminded.

Raph gazed down at the floor and glanced around unsurely as I walked over to him and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You'll get through this, Raph, I know you will," I stated with certainty.

Raph quickly glanced at me then back down but nodded solemnly. From the corner of my eye, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were all giving me questioning stares but I just ignore it. Even though the session didn't help much, it did give Raph a bit uncertainty about whether to use reasoning instead of anger on getting that phone, and believe me, it won't do any good using reason or force on getting through to Vic.

After that 'useful' lesson at the Lair last night, the following night the Turtles and I went back up to the surface and returned to the building's rooftop where we first encountered the 'Loud Mouth'. We stood patiently over the edge waiting for Vic to appear and see if we could convince him on giving the phone to erase the video. I took a glance to Raph seeing him a bit tense and under pressure, making me worry for him. We waited and waited for a while until we heard that fatso's blabbering when he exits the building, walking around the corner while talking on his cell phone.

"That's right. I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and the know Kung Fu. Not to mention that there's a girl who's some kind of witch cause she has magic powers."

I frowned angrily for him calling me that 'W' word again. At least Raph's not the only one who wants to give that slob a thing or two to think about.

"You can't tell that's not worth something."

After he said that, the Turtles then jumped and landed where Vic was, making him yelp in surprise. I flew behind and landed next to Leo as we all gave off narrowed stares, except Raph's was more anger then determined.

"I'll call ya back," Vic informed on his cell phone before hanging up and backed away a little, pointing out, "Lay one finger on me, frog, that also goes for you too, witch, and I'm calling the cops."

"We're not – gonna hurt you," Raph stated with intense pressure on keeping his temper under control as Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and I held anxious looks.

"Then what do ya want, freak?" Vic questioned rudely.

"We got off on the wrong foot last night. Somethings were said, and well… we would just like that video back," Raph offered as the four of them smiled sheepishly and with hope while I held a common stare.

Vic just crossed his arms and gave us a dry look. Leo then elbowed Raph's side, as he looked away with an irritated expression and muttered out, "Please?"

"What're you gonna give me for it?" Vic asked.

"Give you for it?" Raph questioned.

"Well, I figure I've got you over a barrel, so you've gotta make it worth my while," Vic stated.

"I'll make it worth your while," Raph replied with a force grin.

"Uh – oh", I muttered quietly, knowing where exactly this was going.

Raph began to get angry with a fiery background behind him and a complete white-eye glare with an angered vein on his head.

"I won't take your head and SMASH IT AGAINST THE -"

Only to cut it sort and stopping him from going any further, Leo thankfully placed his hand on Raph's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Okay, okay, thank you, Raphael. I will take over," Leo informed.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Leo stepped in to take Raph's place while the red-clad turtle turned away with arms crossed and a pissed-off expression with steam coming up from his head.

"So, what're you looking for?" Leo asked nicely as Donnie, Mikey smiled while I narrowed my gaze.

"A…cool mil ought to cover it," Vic suggested.

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. A cool mil of what?" Leo asked unsure of what he meant.

"He's saying he wants money, Leo," I answered sternly.

"That's right, sweetheart. A million dollars," Vic stated, making me glare at him for that flirtatious nickname he keeps calling.

"We don't have a million dollars," Leo said with uneasiness until Mikey perked up with a smile and shoved over with his suggestion.

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate."

"That's very thoughtful of you to suggest that, Mikey, but I don't think that counts," I implied.

Vic waved his phone in the air in view for us with an impatient expression with an obnoxious attitude, "I can make serious money off this thing. And if you don't wanna pay, I'll hold on to it until someone else does."

"That's it!" Raph yells out in fury while grabbing Vic's under arm, flipping him over and down hard on the concrete ground that made the fat-size human let out a grunt as Raph held him down.

"Hand over the video or, so help me," Raph held a balled-up fist that was ready to punch Vic right on his face, "I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!"

While Raph was threatening Vic, my feeling sense was acting again as I looked at the end of the street to see the headlights of the white van and Kraang droids looking in our directions.

"Oh-no. Leo!" I cried out to him in dread as I pointed at the alien-robots who got in the white van quickly and started the vehicle.

"Guys! The Kraang!" Leo cried out as he too saw this, alerting the other two who saw them as well.

The only one who didn't realize their appearance was Raph while he was still torturing Vic. The Kraang began to drive up the street, right to where Raph and Vic were!

"RAPH!" Leo and I both cried out in fear as the van began increasing speed right towards them.

 **Uh – oh! Raph's about to be hit by the Kraang's vehicle! So much for Master Splinter's teaching methods at the Dojo. Will Alora and the Turtles be able to get that phone and stop the Kraang at the same time? Or will Raph's uncontrollable temper risk the mission, or more importantly, their lives? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20: Turtle Temper - Part 3

**Chapter 20** **: Turtle Temper – Part 3**

Alora's POV

The van's engine rev came up full blast to where Raph, who was pinning Vic down, right in the middle of the street. As they got closer and closer, Leo wasted no time as he ran over and pushed both his brother and the insulting pig-head while yelling, "Look out!"

The van had pasted to reveal all three of them on the other side of the street, making me breathe a sigh of relief. I then heard a crash, which I didn't know what had happened but I wasn't worried about that. Leo and Raph both got up while Vic still lay on the concrete ground as I jogged over to them. We then heard beeping as we turned to see the bright headlights of a white truck, that also belonged to the Kraang, start up and was about to move out.

"Let's not let this one get away," Leo stated.

Raph turned around and spotted a giant grey canister, grabbed up high with a grunt, and threw it right at the truck. The hit caused the vehicle swerved from left to right and crashed into a garage door at a building. I glanced to see Raph with a smug grin expression with crossing his arms in satisfaction.

"Well, that was easy," he said.

That was until the back door of the truck went up, revealing more Kraang droids with their blasters firing at us.

I glanced at Raph with a dry look and a raised eyebrow. "You were saying, Raph?"

"Ooh-kay," he replied.

Donnie screamed at the laser blasting as we all ducked ourselves and charged in at the battle. I then flew up from above the cross fire as some of the Kraang saw me and blasted in my direction. I averted the hits and sent multiple power punches their way, the magic-energy blasts knocking a few of them out. I decided to head down and move fast before I would get it, running up to a Kraang and giving a power punch across the face. I heard a yelp and glanced back to see Vic with cell phone in hand trying to crawl his way out of the action to safety. Just then, my feeling sense kicked in as I quickly turned to my right to see a Kraang with his blaster up and firing at me. I made a quick attempt to charge in by dodging the laser bullets, gave an energy-wave roundhouse kick, breaking his blaster out of his hands before delivering a swinging kick that sent him down and out.

"Oh no, you don't!" I heard Raph yell out.

I turned around just to see Raph marching over to the back of the truck with Vic inside it. While the red-clad turtle was heading towards the truck, Leo was blocking one of the Kraang's blaster saws from cutting him down to size.

"Raph, what're you doing?! Get back here!" Leo called out in panic.

Leo pushed the Kraang back and swings his right katana, but was delivered with a kick at the back that sent him down. A few of the Kraang went over to him and started stomping and kicking him as he curved into a ball with his hands over his head for protection. Leo grunted from the droid's aggressive attacks as he reached his right hand out and called out his brother's name.

"Raph!"

I watched in horror seeing him like this but then it slowly turned to anger as my magical aura glowed brighter around my fists. I've heard and seen this on television that bullies tend to do this to their victims to teach them a lesson and I hated seeing something like this. Three standing as a crowd against one person just wasn't fair! Not wanting to watch this any longer, I flew right over to where the Kraang gathered over and landed with a loud 'thud', gaining the Kraang's attention. Without hesitation, I did a massive roundhouse kick that send a huge power wave, throwing all the droids in the air and hitting the ground, hard. After that, I wasted not a second of going over to Leo and helping him up off the ground.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded at me with a grateful smile. "Yeah, thanks for the save."

I chuckled at that; since that was the same thing I said to him when he saved me. "Now we're both even."

He grinned at that part but then I looked over to see some of the Kraang droids get up and ready. Leo noticed my gaze and turned to see the Kraang getting the blasters up and ready to shoot. Before anything could be done, we both heard cries and yelling from behind and past us to see Donnie and Mikey coming to our rescue. Both turtles took them down with ease as they held fight stances before lowering their defenses and looking at us.

"Thanks, guys. That was a close one," I said.

"No problem-o, Dudette," Mikey replies.

We heard the truck's engine starting up and beeping, making us turn our attention to it as it backed up, turn to the left side of the street and drove off.

"Raph's in the van!" Leo cried out.

"Come on!" I yelled out as we all started running after them.

We all ran as fast as our feet could while seeing within the inside of the truck that Raph was defending himself from the robotic aliens. Raph was handling himself just fine when one of the Kraang had him in a headlock as he struggled. He then bit the arm that was in front of his face, which was surprising to do that to a robot since their not supposed to feel anything, throwing him off, turning to him and deliver a punch right across the face that send it onto the floor. Raph then turned to Vic and offered out his hand.

"Let's get out of here!" I heard him say to Vic, only to receive a narrowed expression from the fat man.

"Forget it! You lizards and witch don't wanna buy my video, maybe these guys will!" I heard Vic say, motioning to the Kraang who laid beside him on both sides knocked out.

"Raph!" Donnie called out, getting the temperamental turtle's attention as the purple-clad turtle held out his Bo-staff for Raph to take it, "Get out of there!"

Raph held an angered glare with gritted teeth but instead of listening to his brother's plea, he went back over to Vic and grabbed his right upper arm.

"Listen, you idiot! Frogs are not lizards. And we're not frogs."

Little did he know while he was scolding at Vic, one of the Kraang had gotten back up and started creeping up towards Raph from behind.

"Raph! Watch out!" I cried out to him, but was too late.

The Kraang yanked Raph away from Vic with a grunt and strangled him in a headlock once again. It then loosened him and pushed him out of the back of the opening doorway, colliding to the ground. He spiraled a few times before he knocked into us, causing all five of us to hit the ground. After a few minutes, I managed to sit up with a groan and my right hand on my head. While doing so, I looked down the street to see that the truck was gone, along with Vic and the phone.

"Is everybody okay?" I asked gazing around at the guys.

I heard Leo grunt as he got back on his feet, turned to me with a smile and offered a hand. I smiled and took it as he help me up. I heard groaning from Donnie and Mikey as they stood up while I went over to aid them.

"I think so, at least," Donnie reassured.

"Yeah. I think I might need a recap on my shell, might've scratch it a bit," Mikey added.

I smiled a little as I looked over to see Leo narrowing his gaze at Raph as he stood on his hands and knees while looking up at his Leader.

"Nice going, Raph," Leo said sternly.

Raph quickly got up on his feet and questioned angrily, "What did I do?!"

"What did you do?! You've left the four of us in the middle of a fight to yell at somebody!" Leo stated while motioning to Donnie, Mikey, and I before continuing with his angry statement.

"We could've stopped them, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape –"

"Again, technically it's a flash –" Donnie started to intervene but was stopped by Leo who said, "Not now!"

Donnie lowered his head down in depression as I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him while Leo kept rattling on.

"Is in the hands of the Kraang. How are we supposed to find them?"

"Huh?" I heard Donnie mutter out as he looked down on the road and walked over to see what it was with Mikey and I following behind.

Donnie knelt down to what looked like oil and it lead a trail all the way down the street.

"Look, the truck's leaking!" Donnie informed.

"Alright! We can follow the trail to their hideout," Leo stated happily.

"And then we'll bash some bots," Raph added, punching his right fist into his left palm.

I held a troublesome look while Mikey and Donnie stared at him with blank expressions. Leo, on the other hand, was giving his hotheaded brother another narrowed stare that was deeper this time that made Raph look at him in questioning.

"What?"

"We are going to bash some bots," Leo says turning to us before looking back to Raph, stating, "You are going home."

"What're you kidding? Come on, guys. Are we gonna let Leo power-trip like this?" Raph questions, turning to us in hoping we would back him up.

As Donnie, Mikey, and I all glanced to each other, we knew for sure what the answer was gonna be. We then looked back to Raph in regret.

"I think Leo's right," Donnie said in agreement, as Mikey glanced away downward, avoiding Raphs' gaze.

"You gotta control your temper. Until then…" Leo starts as he began to turn away before finishing, "we just can't trust you."

Once Leo began walking away, Donnie then followed suite and Mikey soon began to as well while saying, "Sorry, Raph."

As Leo, Donnie, and Mikey walked, I stood where I was at as I looked back to Raph who turned his back away and threw his Sais that clattered on the ground with an infuriated grunt. I then slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning his attention towards me as I gave a sympathy look.

"You should talk to Master Splinter about this when you return to the Lair. He knows exactly what you're going through and will help you with this. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

Raph gave me a confused expression while I gave a sad smile to him.

"Alora, come on! Let's go!" I heard Leo call out.

I looked to where the others were waiting for me before to turning to Raph once more and gave a determine nod and a firm grin as I started to break a run while saying, "We'll be seeing you later, Raph. More sooner than you think!"

With that, I ran right over fast to the other Ninja Turtles, leaving a very confused Raphael under a light post in the street by himself.

After leaving Raph behind, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and I had started following the trail of oil that would lead us right to where the Kraang were hiding. While we were tracking our enemies down, I was in the midst of my thoughts of what I had mentioned to Raph back there. I still felt horrible for leaving him like that, but Leo was right, Raph needed to learn how to get a hold on his temper cause if he doesn't, then he won't be qualified to be a part of this team. Although I know Raph will get control over it, even with me in the picture now and things changing, I had no doubts. I also know Raph is at the Lair right this very minute; having a hearty talk-out with Spike in the kitchen, then Master Splinter would suddenly appear, tell Raph how he understands the situation and begins telling one of his wise and helpful stories during his life in Japan.

I remember the scenes of the hateful and insulting story of how Oroku Saki, the Shredder, would mock Splinter in front of Tang Shen and would drive him in a fit of rage. I could recall before that as Master Splinter and Tang Shen were outside of their house talking and smiling at each other with such love and happiness, only for Saki to turn up in jealously. He would begin insulting Splinter, calling him the most hateful and disregarding things that I could probably think of. The scenery changes as it starts to rain, thunder and lightning as Splinter looked so tense with balled-up fists and an angered expression. I would also see the fiery-temper in his eyes as he then strikes his rival in the blink of an eye as Shredder fell to the ground in defeat. Saki glances at him while wiping the blood off his lips while Splinter held Tang Shen close as she lays calmly against him. Though Splinter glares at Saki as the monstrous man begins walking away from the couple in total anger and hate. Splinter narrows his expression while Tang Shen gazes with concern and worry about the situation, which I wouldn't blame her for it either. Then, the scene changes again with Splinter and Shredder going against each other in their final battle, Splinter's house crumbling to the ground in a heap of fire, and lastly, but sadly, Splinter holding the love of his life's limp body in his arms. I felt the ache in my chest as I clearly reminisced the pained and tortured expression of Splinter's face as he held Tang Shen's dead corpse, making me feel tears welling up in my eyes. But I had to hold them in for we had a mission to up hold.

About 15 to 20 minutes later, Donnie hopped down from the rooftops and landed near the alleyway where the oil trail was finally leading. He then ran his way over to a building next to a dumpster and looked over the side. Mikey landed on top of the dumpster before flipping over next to his scientific brother. Leo quietly shuffled over with stealth and knelt next to Mikey while I flew down right next to him.

Donnie then turned to us, saying, "We're here."

I glanced over to the building where the trail of oil spill lead, meaning full well that the Kraang were inside.

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Mikey asks unsure.

"We have to, Mikey. We can manage without him for a while. Besides, it's not that hard. All we have to do is go in, grab the phone, and get out. Simple," I stated with the utmost confidence.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Alora's right. We can handle it."

"I don't know. I just feel like something's missing," Mikey says with uncertainty, only for Leo to smack him in the back of the head.

"Ow! – thanks," he said while I rolled my eyes with an amused smile.

"Happy to help. Let's go," Leo states as we then started to head on route to the building.

We climbed up to the top and used the rooftop's door to sneak our way in. The guys used their stealthy Ninja training to head their way down the stairs to the bottom floor while I followed them behind with my magic of flight. We then walked quietly and cautiously by passing some crates that looked like they hadn't been used or moved in a long time. Yet what made it stand out were all the spider webs and spiders still hanging around them, making me shutter with disgust and grossness cause I was not a big fan of spiders, but hey, who doesn't like them anyway.

"Spiders," I heard Mikey say timidly.

We all gazed right to left just to be sure, no Kraang were anywhere. Things seemed to be going smoothly until I heard a '*SMACK*' then an 'OW!' from Mikey, which indicates that Donnie whacked him for no reason.

"You don't have to keep doing that," Mikey said angrily as I turned around back to see the younger brother facing his older brother with his hand on his head.

"There was a spider on ya," Donnie replied innocently.

"Well, there's a spider on you," Mikey shot back.

"No, there isn't," Donnie muttered, looking over himself with worry, only that was just a distraction for what Mikey was about to do.

"Come here, you punk!"

Mikey pounced on Donnie, making them both crash to the floor as Mikey was on Donnie whacking his head like a bongo drum as the intelligent brother called out to stop.

"Knock it off! Ow!"

I went over to see if I could get them to stop by whispering, "Guys! Stop, please!"

Only they didn't hear me but then Leo came from behind me and called out softly, "Hey!"

Both turtles stop by their Leader's voice as Leo brought his right index finger up near to his lips and said sternly, "Shh."

Mikey got off Donnie as Leo began walking away. I followed behind him but glanced back to see Mikey sharply turn back to Donnie, who gasp surprisingly, with a hand held up, warning him to not smack him again. I heard Donnie sigh annoyingly as I lightly chuckled while continuing through the hideout of the Kraang droids.

As we kept walking further into the building, Leo all of a sudden stopped dead in his tracks as we saw some alien tech that looked very familiar. He turned to us and motioned his index finger near his face with a determined look, telling us to 'stay quiet'. Donnie, Mikey, and I nodded as we sneak quietly and in stealth to avoid any noise making. We snuck up behind some crates, kneeling beside them as Leo glanced over the side to peek of what we were dealing with here.

"So far there aren't that many Kraang from what I can see," He informed softly.

When he mentioned that, my feeling sense came back to me again. I looked up at the crates that were in front of me, but only for something totally weird to happen. I could see right through the crates these outlines of light again, except this time; the outlines showed the Kraang droids and Vic who was in a wheeled chair tied up. But for some odd reason, the outlines of light around the Kraang droids were a reddish sort-of color, which made me confused at that. I gasped softly with a narrowed expression as I put my left hand fingertips on the side of my left temple while scanning at how many Kraang there were and judging by Leo's calculations, he wasn't wrong.

"You're right, Leo. There's only about three to four Kraang over there, so that shouldn't be a problem for us," I stated.

I then looked over to the guys only to get weird looks of confusion.

"What?"

"How did you know that?" Leo asked.

When he asked that, I then realized that I hadn't mentioned about this yet, so without further ado, I began to explain.

"Well, yesterday morning, when I was peeking through the small crack of the front door watching you guys trained? I was just doing that when suddenly I learned of another occurrence that happened to me that day."

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey's eyes widened a bit as I moved on.

"While you guys were busy doing your katas, the outlines of your bodies started glowing of pure light, even Master Splinter was glowing, too. I could still feel that warmth radiating from them while you were still practicing. I didn't know if I was still tired or hallucinating that morning, so I rubbed my eyes and looked back but when I did, they were gone."

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey stood there awestruck at my explanation.

"I can see through the crates that show the Kraang and Vic. Yet for some odd reason, it feels the same way like when I have that feeling sense inside me. It's almost as if I can…feel and see their aura."

That's when it hit me! The feeling sense that I've been sensing has been the ability to let me feel and see other's aura!

"Whoa! That's so cool, Dudette!" Mikey said excitedly.

"That's absolutely incredible! I had no idea that that was even possible!" Donnie stated.

Leo then looks at me and chuckles, saying, "Boy, you really are just full of surprises."

I shrugged with a smile as when then heard one of the Kraang talk that turned our attention back at the matter.

"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang."

"This is true. Kraang is looking as what is known in the earth terms as 'Handsome' in this phone," another Kraang answers.

I gave a weird look on that remark. Handsome? For robots, they can be a few screws sort for mechanical beings.

"Well, you guys drive a hard bargain. Tell you what; I'll drop it down to $500,000. And you can keep the phone," we heard Vic suggested.

"Alright. Mikey, used your Kusarigama chain to grab the chair so we can pull this guy out of here," Leo orders softly as the nunchuck wielding Ninja nodded in understanding.

We then quietly snuck around the crates in front and knelt down while Mikey was getting his weapon ready.

"Okay, $400, 000," we heard Vic suggested, trying to lower his budget cut.

The Kraang turned their backs on the ugly-fat man with the phone still in hand.

"This is our fight with the creatures and human called the turtles and the girl," one Kraang said.

"The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this," another Kraang mentioned.

"Also, this is being a good image of Kraang," another Kraang stated.

Mikey quietly swung his extended nunchuck chain on the lower stand of the wheeled chair and started to pull it back, along with Vic in it.

"We should be showing the image of Kraang to Kraang," the second Kraang informed.

We were halfway of getting the chair right to us when Vic started muttering in confusion on what was happening as he turned his head right over to us.

"We're gonna get you out of here," Leo whispered.

"What about my phone?!" Vic asked rather loudly.

"Shh," Leo and I both said, but only made him glare at us.

"Don't shush me. I-ain't-leavin-without-my-phone," he stated angrily and loudly once more.

After hearing that, the Kraang quickly turned to us and more Kraang droids came into view.

"Stop the one that needs to be stopped," one Kraang ordered at they ran a few paces over with blasters up, powering up and aiming at us as one of them called out, "Stop!"

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and I all stood there with widened and fearful expressions.

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" Donnie questioned Leo.

"Believe me, Donnie. I've been asking myself the same question," I replied fearfully as we looked back towards the Kraang that were ready to open fire.

 **Oh, boy! Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Alora are in major trouble with the Kraang. With Raph back at the Lair, will our four remaining Ninjas fight off the alien droids and retrieve the phone? Or will a new mutant stand in their way for that? Find out next time!**

 **Also, so, so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was feeling sick the other week with a stomach bug that I couldn't shake off and I was very busy last week on other things. I promise next time I'll update sooner as I possibly can.**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21: Turtle Temper - Part 4

**Chapter 21** **: Turtle Temper – Part 4**

Alora's POV

The Kraang had begun firing at us as Leo, Donnie, and Mikey charged while I flew right towards them at maximum speed. I power punched right into one, knocking it out before doing a flip in midair with a nice touch-and-landing routine. I then turned to another bunch and threw a few magic hits at them, my aura sense acting with another Kraang blasting from behind me, quickly spun while dodging and sent a power-wave roundhouse kick that made its way through its mechanical body slicing it in half. I felt at ease until more Kraang started shooting in my direction, making me yelp in fear as I used my magic-aura of flight to lift me up into the air once more while swerving and dodging the laser bullets. I charged straight down and punched several aura-powered blasts to them that knocked them all out in one full swoop. I landed in a battling stance with my fists up that were enveloped with swirling aural magic as I felt another aura sense right next to me. Looking back only to my relief seeing Leo right beside me with both katanas in hand with a narrowed gaze.

He then glanced at me with a smirk. "Having fun with this?"

I was about to answer when a few Kraang droids with blasters still firing charging at us. I threw more power punches at my end as Leo sliced and diced some with his weapons.

"Well, it's definitely not as easy or as fun like training with Sensei, but – at least it's a good experience on fighting, plus self-defense for both myself and my new-found powers," I replied back with my own smirk.

Leo grinned as he cut down another droid diagonally. We were fighting endlessly and we looked like we were winning this fight when all of a sudden –

We heard a scream. I immediately recognized who it was; it was Vic's scream.

The Kraang droids, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and I all paused as we turned to the source from where the scream came from. I reminisced about the part where Vic, who was still tied up to a wheel chair, moving around in it just to get his phone that was on the floor sliding everywhere during the fight and gets knocked over by one of the Kraang's lasers. He grabs his phone that was right next to where he laid, along with a little spider to touch it, along with Vic before a laser hit a large tube of mutagen that was above him and spilled all over himself. I felt a fearful pit in the midst of my stomach with a frightful look, knowing what had become of Vic and how deeply in trouble the guys and I were gonna be.

"Kraang, go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is, and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place," one Kraang ordered to another Kraang.

The Kraang droid started walking right into the pitch-black area under the tube-like machine that held the mutagen and disappeared. Mikey walked up a little to see what the droid would find, only for the mechanical humanoid being whacked out of the darkness, sending it flying through the air, and hitting the floor while spiraling a couple of times before laying there completely lifeless. We looked at it to see the actual alien itself with its tentacles out of its controlling center and pulling the rest of it out with a frightening expression and scurrying away. As it did, we then all heard a monstrous roar coming from behind the tube-held mutagen machine that gained our fearful attention.

"I don't like the sound of that," Mikey said anxiously.

"You're not gonna like what comes out of there either, Mikey," I mentioned fearfully.

Right on que, a giant, reddish-orange, black creature jumped right out of the shadows and landed in front of us with a loud 'THUD'. We all took several steps back in total shock and fear on our faces as we stared at the creature right before us. It was a round-ton, spider-like humanoid with four long legs on its head with mutagenic tips at the end, it had red-orange markings on its upper and lower arms with three-fingered mutagenic clawed hands along with his short legs and the upper end of his long legs, red-orange triangles revealing his six black eyes, along with six more between the shorter legs, with a red letter 'v' in the center of his forehead. It roared at us in fury, showing us his horrifying ugly jagged fangs. That horrible spider monster was none other than Vic, but not the rude, mean, slob man Vic. This was now, the new and improved yet dangerously evil Vic.

"You're right, Dudette. I don't like the look of it either," Mikey replied with fright.

"What did you do to me?! I'm hideous!" The mutated Vic cried out.

"Gee, and you weren't hideous from before?" I muttered in a deadpan sentence.

"Don't worry. The five of us can handle him," Leo reassured with confidence.

"Okay, this might be a bad time to point this out, but you sent one of the five of us – home," Donnie pointed out.

"And right now, I wish it was me," Mikey said in a pleading tone.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!" Mutated Vic yelled angrily.

We all went into battle mode with weapons, except me with magic, in hands and narrowed our gazes at the mutated spider as Leo twirled his katanas and held his left one out forth, saying, "Alright, guys, prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice."

I gave a weird look with a raised eyebrow while Donnie dropped his head and arms down on how ridiculous Leo's fighting announcements were.

"Seriously, just yell, "get him"," Donnie deadpanned, turning Leo's attention to us.

"Get – ooh!" Leo started to say but got whack by one of Mutated Vic's long spider legs that sent him crashing into some crates.

"Leo!" I cried out in panic.

Mutated Vic then looked at Donnie, Mikey, and I with a triumphant smirk. Donnie charged right in with Bo-Staff in hand, jumped into the air, and brought his weapon down to strike the Mutant. Instead of hitting his actual target, Vic blocked the attack with his long legs in front of him as a shield and push Donnie back. Mikey took charge and whacked Vic several times with his nunchucks as the Spider Mutant tried to hit him but moved swiftly and out of the way. I then decided it would be my turn, so I called my aura-flight, flew straight in, and shot massive amounts of magical powered punches that sent Vic stumbling a few times. He looked up to me with a angered gaze and sent his long legs out to hit me, which I swerved to avoid and sent a power-wave roundhouse kick that hit him in the face that made him yell out in pain. I looked over to see Leo up and ready for action as he charged head on right into Vic whose back was turned with both katanas out. As Leo was a meter to him, mutant Vic quickly turned around with a roar and strike, only for Leo to flip over him while slicing his back, making Vic cry out painfully. We all stood next to each other, even though I was still in midair, holding our fighting stances with narrowed glares.

"Is that all you got?!" Mikey asked triumphantly.

Just after, he said that, mutated Vic gagged up and then spitted out a giant blob of yellow acid that landed right near us. We avoid it and stared at it in shock as the acid near our feet began to burn a hole right through the floor. Mikey's expression turned for shock to fearfulness as he looked back up to Vic with a sheepish smile.

"The answer I was looking for was – 'yes'."

Vic then glared at us and started to spit out hugely amounts of yellow acid at us. We ran out of the way, trying to avoid being hit by them. Mutant Vic roared as we kept on running from his attacks before the Mutant himself started heading after us. I glanced back to see Vic did a roll with his long legs underneath, pushed them up with himself flipping over us and landing right in front of us with his back turned. We stopped as he turned to us with a ferocious roar and spat out more acid, which made us moved out of the way separately. We kept on dodging and dodging as Vic kept on spitting and spitting more acid, I was starting to get tired of it and charged right to Vic with some power punches. He turned to me and spat out his acid at me as I dodge it when Donnie came from his left and whacked him that gained Vic's attention. Vic did the same thing to him like he did to me; spat out another blob of acid, which Donnie moved out of the way in time. Leo came in next, hitting his swords at Spider Vic only to be blocked by it with his long legs once more, but pushed them away while trying to swing and strike his opponent before backing away and dodging Vic's constant biting. Leo jumped out of harm's way as Vic opened his big mouth, but was caught by a grey canister Mikey threw at to prevent him from vomiting more acid blobs. Mikey held up another grey canister and threw it a Vic square in the face, but Vic then spat out the canister and charged straight at us with anger and fury. We ran the opposite way as Vic was about to strike us, only to miss and is right on our tails as we ran as fast as we could away from him. We panted and grunted at the lack of running from Vic as he was catching up to us, but we were caught at a dead end and turned to Vic in fear. We all heard a sort of squeaking noise as we looked below us to see some acid forming around us and burning right into the floor and opening a hole that we all fell into, screaming. We collapsed with a big 'thud' on the next floor and groaned in pain from the hard impact as we sat up.

"Is everyone alright?" I groaned in questioning.

"[Groans] Yeah, we're good," Leo winced out with his right hand on his head.

"We're no match for Spider Bytez," Mikey exclaimed in panic.

"Spider Bytez?" Leo asked in confusion.

We all got back on our feet while Mikey began explaining about the new name he came up with.

"Well, he's a spider, and he bites, so I thought –"

"We get it," Leo quickly replies, cutting Mikey off.

We heard a loud noise and looked over with widen eyes seeing Spider Bytez landing on the second floor with his body facing the ground with his arms, short legs, and long legs supporting him for balance. He then flipped up with his long legs holding him before he pounced up and landed in front of us with a terrifying roar that caused us all to scream. We started to run over to the left but Spider Bytez cartwheeled with his expandable legs to stop us and he did the same thing again as we tried the other way, which meant that he had us cornered.

"This bug is fast," Leo states as Mikey held his head with swirls of dizziness in his eyes.

"Yeah, spiders aren't actually bugs, they – ow!" Donnie started to explain with his scientific methods, but was grabbed by Spider Bytez's long legs, held him up and threw him over while shouting and hit the side of a huge crate right next to us.

"Playtime's over, frogs and witch," Spider Bytez fumed as he then hurled up and spat out an acid blob right at our feet.

We backed away as the acid sunk into the floor, burning the concrete right through it. We backed up to a bunch of big crates that were behind us and gazed back to Spider Bytez as he began descending towards us with fury and hate. I then decided enough was enough, so I got back up and stood in between my friends and Spider Bytez with both magic-aura filled fists at me sides with a determined glare.

"Alright, Vic! That's enough! If you wanna harm my friends, you're gonna have to fight me first!" I called out while getting into my fighting stance.

"[Chuckles] if that's the way you wanted, sweetheart, than that's fine by me," He replies with his long legs up and ready while approaching me with a devilish grin on his ugly spider-like mug.

I stood my ground as the monstrous Spider Mutant walked closer and closer until –

"Wow."

We stopped and looked up to the voice that spoke up. I could only smile in joy to see the red-banded turtle on top of the first floor looking down through the hole at us, mostly Spider Bytez, with a surprised look.

"I didn't think this guy could get any uglier," He said in disbelief.

"Raph!" Donnie and Mikey both yelled happily while Leo and I smiled.

Raph then jumped into the air with weapons in hand, did a flip and over while landing safely on the second floor before lifting his head at us with a determined gaze.

"Great to see you, Raph, and perfect timing," I complimented.

"Well, I think you've been punished long enough. Come and join us," Leo offered, only for our smiles to fade when Spider Bytez looked at Raph with a sinister grin.

"Oh hey, it's the Kung Fu frog with the salad tongs," He mocked.

"Hey, it's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked," Raph mocked back while twirling his Sais and posing in his battle stance.

Spider Bytez then spat out an acid blob at Raph, who moved out of the way and watched it pass him by. Just then, Spider Bytez got on his long legs again and started circling Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and I with cartwheels and spit-loads of acid blobs on the floor. We all groaned at the sight he was doing, but I knew what he was planning as he spat out the last of his acid blobs, the chemical burned through to make another hole that caused the three turtles and I to fall again. We screamed as we landed on the third and final floor as I got up with a groan and looked around the room that looked a little more different than the first and second. I remembered what this room is that made me gasp while looking down at the floor that was made of glass and showed a pool full of mutagen right under us.

"Um, guys?" I said aloud in worry.

I heard a groan and turned to Donnie who was up while holding his head with his left hand in pain. He then glanced down and noticed the mutagen glass-like floor as well with fear.

"Uh, let's not fall through this floor, okay?" Donnie questioned.

"No arguments here," I quickly replied as I then looked back up to where we fell through since Raph was still up there with Spider Bytez, hoping for sure that Raph won't lose his temper over this fight.

No One's POV

"Dance for me, frog," Spider Bytez ordered as he then spat out more acid blobs right to the Sai-wielding Ninja turtle.

Raph jumped and dodge as much as he could on avoiding the dangerously chemical attack as the acid stuck to the floor while burning through the concrete like butter.

"Watch me turn your friends into frog fries and a sandwitch. I'll serve 'em up with your salad tongs," the giant Spider Mutant informed as he stuck out an acid, vine-like web and jumped into the hole.

Raph muttered a "Huh?" before growling in anger as he grabbed both of his Sais and charging right towards the hole while jumping into it.

He used his right Sai to swing around the vine-like web to slide all the way down to the Spider itself as he then landed on him and cut the web, having both Spider Bytez and himself fall straight to the final floor.

Alora's POV

I saw Spider Bytez and Raph, who was on him, falling right towards us in a full speed.

"INCOMING!" I cried out.

"MOVE!" Leo ordered as he, Donnie, Mikey, and I ran out of the way as the Spider Mutant crashed to the floor.

Raph jumped off Spider Bytez while turning to face him with both Sais out and ready. Spider Bytez then got up and roared out in total anger as Raph held a fight stance.

"Aw, froggy thinks he can stop me. Ribbit, ribbit. What's that, tadpole? Are you too scared to leap off your lily pad and get your forks knocked out of your hands?"

While Spider Bytez was busy taunting Raph, I looked to see Raph's angry expression soften as he breathed in and out slowly, blocking out the insulting comments as the red-clad turtle closed his eyes and said the one, important sentence that brought a smile upon my face.

" _Like a River – over stone."_

Raph grinned as he reopened his eyes and charged right into Spider Bytez. The Mutant started first by striking his long legs, but Raph dodged them and spun around while giving a roundhouse kick to the face. He did the same kick twice, gave a few punches and side punches before finishing it off with a back kick. Spider Bytez stumbled back with a squeal as he then stroke out his long legs to hit the Ninja Turtle, only for Raph to grab one of the mutagenic tips of it in between his Sais. The Spider Mutant then spat out one of his famous acid blobs at Raph but instead of hitting him, he moved the tip trapped in his Sais as a protective shield and let it hit that, making Spider Bytez yelp and reeled it back while gazing at it in surprise then turning back to Raphael.

"That's some Kung Fu, frog," He said impressed.

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and I all jumped in and landed next to Raph on both sides as he glanced at us with a determined grin. We got our weapons and skills at the ready as Raph finally announced and reminded one last time:

"We're not Kung Fu frogs. We're Ninja Turtles."

We all jumped in and charged at Spider Bytez as the mutant stretched out his long legs at us, but we blocked or dodged them. Mikey, on the other hand, used his nunchuck around the legs, held them as he slid all the way over and gave off a good push over with his feet that sent Spider Bytez stumbling back. I soon charged in and gave of some magical moves while saying a few angry statements.

"This is for calling me sweetheart!" I started with a right power punch, making him lose his footing and backing up.

I threw my left one next much harder than the first one. "That was for calling me a witch!"

"And this…," I stared at Spider Bytez with such fury that the Spider Mutant looked so terrified at my gaze, "This is for everything else!"

I gave off everything I had by sending the most powerful-wave roundhouse kick that cause the giant creature to send off flying. With Spider Bytez in the air, Raph, Donnie, and I gave off the final showdown and pounded him as he hit the floor hard with a whimper. He laid there in defeat as the guys and I stood next to each other with defense postures and narrowed glares. I glanced to see Vic's phone right next to Raph's foot and without hesitation, Raph picked up his right foot and stomped on it, destroying the system and the video with it.

"Oh! My phone!" Spider Bytez cried out with an outstretch hand right to it.

We then stalked right over to him as Spider Bytez backed up in fear.

"It's over, Spider Bytez. You've lost, so do us a favor and get lost," I demanded with an accusing finger.

He looks back and forth at us before stating angrily, "You guys are gonna regret this."

Spider Bytez then goes on his long legs, jumps on the mutagen machine and starts pouncing on the upper floors. Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey followed after him while I flew from behind as we all ran up to the rooftop and saw Spider Bytez jumping from building to building while disappearing. I gazed at the sight where he vanished; at least, to my happy relief, we won't be seeing him again until seasons 2 and 3.

"I know a nice black widow that would be great for him," Donnie mentioned.

Leo then walked over behind Raph with a smile. "Good job, Raph. I just wanted to say – "

"You don't – have to apologize," Raph informed.

Leo thought for a second and then replied, "I wasn't going to."

"Oh. Good."

I then walked over with a big grin on my face. "You were excellent back there, Raph. I'm really proud of you."

Raph smiled at me before he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "Yeah and… I just wanted to say thanks for, you know, what you said to me before. About having Master Splinter helping me with the whole anger management problem."

I nodded with an approval smile. "Anytime, Raph. I'm just really glad you've pulled through."

Raph grin with pride until –

"Yeah, Raph, not bad for a bloated buffalo. [Chuckles]," Mikey congrats in his teasing manner while walking away, making Raph go wide-eyed before glaring at him angrily and me having to lightly face palm myself.

Then Raph held a sinister grin before looking to me while motioning his right hand to Mikey, asking 'Can I?' I crossed my arms before motioning my head in Mikey's direction.

"[Sighs miserably] go ahead. He deserves it," I permitted with a small smile.

Raph grins evilly as he turns to Mikey and pounces on him, making the younger turtle grunt while I flinch at the impact. Raph held Mikey in another headlock while over the edge of the rooftop as Mikey flapped his arms up and down like he was a bird trying to fly.

"Okay! Raph is all-Wise and Powerful," Mikey started with the 'All-Powerful Raphael' phrases.

"And?" Raph questions with a sinister expression.

"And he's better than me in every possible way!" Mikey exclaimed aloud in panic.

I giggled while shaking my head in amusement as Leo and Donnie stood next to me with smiles on their faces. Even though Raph was able to get a firm hold on his temper, he will always be our beloved angry and temperamental turtle that the Hamatos, my home world, and I all know and love.

 **Alright! I finished episode 2! Raph finally has a grip on his temper tantrum, well, sort of. Anyways, I hoped you've enjoyed that because the next chapter is gonna be another in-between chapter and so is the next after that one. Wanna figure out what happens next? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22: Magical Results

**Chapter 22** **: Magical Results**

Alora's POV

' _I. Feel. Absolutely. Ridiculous.'_ I thought to myself. Why do you ask?

I was inside Donnie's Lab with a few sticky pads with wires connected to them that were attach to me; two on each part of my arms, legs, and one on both side temples of my forehead. The reason on how it came to this is after our morning training in the Dojo. Donnie came up to me and wanted me to come into his Lab on something important. Curious about this, I nodded with a 'sure' and followed him to his Laboratory. When we came inside, Donnie went straight to it and grabbed the equipment that he needed, although as I saw the supplies he was pulling out, some of it looked medical, which was a bit strange for research purposes. I didn't know what in the world Donnie was working on, but when he saw my reaction to the stuff, he was confused at first but then realized about the situation here and chuckled. He started to explain everything as to my relief, that the reason why he was doing this is because he was so interested about my powers that he wants to study them. I felt a wave of ease on me as he informed me on what I should do first, which was putting these sticky pads on while he connected a wire on each. I stood in the middle of the room, motioning my arms and legs a bit with the wires attach that made me feel like I was a robot being charged up. I looked at Donnie whose back was turned as he scoured through his mechanical stuff and setting up target practices for the tests.

"Um, Donnie? No offense, but – I sort of feel like with the wires attach to me makes me look like I'm in a medication room at a hospital."

After I said that, Donnie turned to me and smiled while holding some sort of small-box machine. "None taken and don't worry. After we finish doing these tests, they'll be off you before you even know it."

I shrugged with a small grin. "Okay. Let's get to it then."

Donnie nodded as he went over to his desk with the machine in hand and placed it next to his computer while connecting to it along with the wires. He then connected an extra wire with a sticky pad, turning around and handing it to me.

"Here. Place this one over your heart," he instructed.

I took the sticky pad wire from him, placed to where my heart was as I saw Donnie walk back over to the device, and turned it on. I then started to hear a 'beep' sound every second coming from the small machine until I realized what it was; it was a heartbeat. My heartbeat.

"That's a heart monitor. Since when did you get a heart monitor, Donnie?" I asked in puzzlement.

"Well, I basically found it in one of the dumpsters near a store that was still in pretty good shape, so I grabbed it and thought that I could use it in times when one of us needs serious medical attention or for important research purposes, like this," Donnie clarified.

I held a blank expression and let out a 'huh' with a simple nod. Even in some cases between the episodes, there are somethings you don't know during your time here.

"Okay, I just need to set up the scanners on your energy levels, brain waves, molecular levels…" I heard Donnie mutter while typing away on his keyboard with a focus stare.

I stood there patiently while looking around the room to keep myself occupied as I suddenly heard the Lab's doors open with a loud 'THUD'.

"Hey, dudes! Whatcha both doing, yo?"

Donnie and I both simultaneously looked at the opening of the Lab, seeing Mikey, Raph, and Leo walking right over to us.

"I thought you guys were relaxing?" I asked.

"We were, but then we sort of got bored doing our own thing and Mikey here wanted to know what you two were doing so, we pitched in to see what was going on," Raph stated.

I stared at them with a raised eyebrow until I heard Leo's voice come up.

"What the heck -?" He started; looking at me with all the wires attached to me and turned to Donnie with a questioning look, "Donnie, why does Alora have wires all over her?"

"Ooh! Maybe she's trying to be a cyborg! I call being next, cause I'd totally be good at the half robot part!" Mikey said while doing his 'robot dance' right next to me, making me chuckle.

"Yeah, you would make a good cyborg," Raph began, walking over to the dancing-lovable turtle and gave a good slap on the back of his head, letting out an 'OW!' before Raph finish rudely, "since you have less brain for a mutant than a robot."

Mikey gave a glare at his bully of a brother while rubbing his head from where he was smacked. I place my hand gently on his shoulder, turning his attention away from Raph to me while giving a cheerful smile that made him smile in return.

"I'm not doing this to turn her into a cyborg. I have Alora hook-up like this so I can do some important research on her abilities," Donnie stated.

"Whoa," Mikey stared in awe before pointing out, "That was gonna be my next guess."

"Of course it was," Raph murmured with an eye roll.

"Donnie is going to let me test out my new powers," I said in a simpler way.

"Cool," Mikey replies.

"Okay…? Why?" Leo askes with arms crossed and a concern gaze at Donnie.

"Well, think about it; we all know that these powers she has just suddenly came from out of nowhere, right? And that we obviously have no idea how powerful or strong they can possibly be during a fight with the enemy, right? So, what I'm proposing on what we should do is figure out the stimulation and energy structure on how these unknown phenomenons can possibly infiltrate each other," Donnie theorized.

"Okay, quick question: I didn't get anything from that other than those questionable statements you've said at the beginning," Raph sarcastically informed.

Donnie gave a deadpan look at him before stating again, more normal this time, "We learn how Alora's powers work and see what they can do and how much energy it will take to use from one move to another."

"Oh," Leo, Raph, and Mikey said in unison.

I shook my head with an amused smile; Even though Donnie's the smart one of the group, these three are sometimes impossible to understand.

"Alright, but one question though: is this gonna harm anybody during the test, preferably Alora, I mean?" Leo questions with worry.

I looked to Leo with a surprised stare. I didn't know he cared so much for my well-being, since I'm the one doing all the work with testing out my powers. I felt myself blush with my heart pounding away in my chest, just as I remembered that I was connected to a heart monitor that was indicating on how long my heart rate is. I quickly calmed down to stop my heart from going a mile per second just from Leo's caring comment.

"Don't worry, Leo. This is 100% percent safe and Alora isn't going to get effected by any of the impact, which is the same going for us, too," Donnie informs, earning a relieving sigh from his Leader.

"Okay. Then go ahead, Donnie," Leo permitted.

Donnie nodded and began typing a bit more on his computer before getting up out of his chair over to me.

"Okay, Alora, here's what I want you to do," He begins first as he looked ahead and pointed out, "You see that target there?"

I looked at the same direction, only to see a cardboard structure of a Kraang droid drawn on it that made me gave a weird look at that.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to send one of your power-blast punches right at it; make it the biggest and most powerful-est one you can conjure up. Got it?" Donnie instructs.

I nodded in understanding as he backed behind me while I began to focus. I was about to get into battle mode when I suddenly heard Donnie say;

"Actually, uh… y-you guys might wanna take a few steps back cause this might be one heck of a blast so… [Chuckles sheepishly]."

I glanced over to see all four turtles a few meters away from me on the other side of the room, with sheepish grins and smiles along with a small wave from Mikey. I held a blunt expression before turning my attention back to the target and refocusing myself. I inhaled and exhaled out slowly with my eyes closed and relaxing easily. I got into my fighting stance with both my arms down near my sides as I felt the aura surging into my hands with so much magic and energy. I felt confidence and determination coursing through me that made me feel that with this, I could do anything; protect the world, protect these people, and protect the ones that I love. My eyes snapped open with a narrowed glare as I raised my right hand that balled into a fist and with a yell; I punched straight to the target. The power blast evaluated from my fist and formed into a magical, sky-blue orb of energy that flew a direct hit right at the target, giving off a loud *BOOM* that shrouded a cloud of dust throughout the Lab. I covered my eyes with my arms from the dust blowing through me, but as it slowed down and began clearing up, I lowered my defense and looked at the spot where the target once was. Only, there was no more target, just a small pit of fire and some ash, which led me to believe that that was really the cardboard Kraang target. I stared with eyes widen and a light gasp escaping my lips; obviously, I did not expect that to happen.

"Whoa…" I turned around to see the Turtles behind me with shocking expressions.

Mikey walked around and right next to me, not taking his eyes off the spot where I blasted the Kraang-like structure.

"That…was…AWSOME!" He suddenly cheered as he then turned to me and his brothers with excited sparkles in his big puppy eyes, "Can we do that again?"

"No!" Leo, Raph, and Donnie all answered sternly, making Mikey groan in disappointment while dropping his head down.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," Raph said in surprise, "Sooooo, now what?"

"Well, we should probably see what the verdict is on Donnie's scanners," Leo insured as he turn to his other brother, "Donnie?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right!" he snapped out of his shocking daze and ran back over to his computer.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I stood in front near the desk as Donnie looked over the scanning results on his computer screen and while he checked; his eyes grew very wide like golf balls.

"By Darwin's Beard!" he muttered in shock.

"Donnie? What is it?" Leo asked.

"This is…this is absolutely impossible! There's no way it could run up this high!" he continued which all of us got leaning near the desk with anticipation.

"What do ya mean? What's wrong?" I asked, getting frightened by this.

Donnie then looked up at us, but turned to me with a look of major shock and fascination. "Your powers have caused a maximum amount of energy to fully reach the highest point on the chart that no other existing source has ever reached before!"

I was off guard while taking a step back. My powers energy source, reaching the highest point out of all the energies that were discovered in history? Wow, that's something I definitely didn't know how to respond.

"What?! That's impossible!" Raph exclaimed.

Donnie typed on his keyboard like lightning speed as he then looked through the energy level scanners again before facing us once more.

"Are you sure you're not seeing things, Donnie?" Leo asks.

"Its energy levels are off the scale!" Donnie exclaimed back as he looked back at the screen while Mikey zipped over to see it too as purple-clad turtle continued with his explanation on this.

"I'm getting a large frequency of quantum radiation that is beyond anything I've ever seen!"

"Whoa! Seriously, dudes! That is one mess-up energy source!" Mikey said while gazing at the screen in disbelief.

I walked over around the desk, carefully to not get the wires caught on anything, and went right next to Donnie while looking at the computer screen. My eyes widen when I saw the scanners; my energy levels where extremely high! They were like the highest-level points that I've, or mostly anyone, has ever seen. Donnie was right, this is impossible.

"Is this good or is it bad?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure," Donnie admitted, going over his thoughts before continuing on.

"Usually, the energy that of a human being can mainly produce is around a hundred watts of power, but with the lack that this unknown source that is inside your system, it's pretty much sustaining you from over how much of this energy your body is absorbing right now."

"So, I'm stable?" I questioned.

"So far, but we should run some more tests and see if the energy levels are still in the same league," Donnie reassured.

I nodded in agreement, as I walked back to my regular spot and waited on what to do next. Leo, Raph, and Mikey went right to where they were, which was right in front of Donnie's desk, waiting patiently. Donnie was busy doing some more typing while still hearing my heartbeat on the monitor right next to the computer.

"Alright, the next thing we're gonna test out is your flight mode," He suggested.

"Aw, yeah! We get to see Dudette fly, yo!" Mikey cheered excitingly.

"We've seen her fly around several times, Mikey. It's nothing to get excited for, anyway," Raph said rhetorically.

Mikey grunted with his arms crossed with a pouty expression. "You always ruin the fun."

"That's what I'm here for," Raph replied with a smug look.

"Guys, can we focus on this, please?" Donnie asked sternly before calming down and turning to me, "Now, Alora, when you first started to fly, what caused you to make that happen?"

I placed my right hand under my chin and hum in thought until it hit me, making me look back to Donnie. "It was when I was battling Snakeweed. I jumped when he attacked me, which somehow triggered me to stay up in the air. But when I flew, I felt like I was a part of the sky. Like I was one of the stars, shining brightly, like I could be free forever."

Donnie smiled at that and nodded. "Okay, try to see if you can rethink that again. Become one of the stars that shines brightly during the night sky. Try and think that."

I nodded with a grin as I relax and closed my eyes slowly. I breathed in and out again while trying to picture the night sky. So clear, full moon gleaming upon the earth, billions of stars shining like jewels on an endless navy blue background. I started to feel that I was among them, as if I was a shooting star soaring through the heavens with my aura giving off its beautiful glow. I could feel myself being lifted off the ground with my magic waging around me, even with the breath-taking image inside my head.

"Did it work? Am I off the floor?" I asked with one eye open, staring to see nothing and no one in sight that caused me to open my other eye and look around confusingly.

"Uh...well…" I heard Leo start out, but that didn't give me a clear answer.

"More like 'several feet _off_ the ground'," I heard Raph say.

After I heard that, I then looked down that made me not like what I was seeing at all. I saw Leo, Raph, and Mikey looking up right at me with wide-eyed and gaped faces as I looked at my feet that were dangling way up off the floor. I was nearly at the top of the ceiling! I yelped in fright as all emotion of flying and being free completely vanished when the aura around my body dispersed quickly. I cried out as I started falling right towards the floor, ready to meet its impact when I suddenly felt a pair of arms catch me with ease.

"Whoa! You okay, Alora?" Leo asked with worry.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," I stuttered with a bit of fear.

Leo then gently places me down on my feet, as I felt a little shaky from the downfall I had. I backed up a bit to regain my balance, only to trip over something from behind my heel and landing flat on my back with a grunt. I groaned while rubbing the back of my head from the concrete floor.

"AHHHHHH!"

Hearing Mikey's scream suddenly made me gaze up at all four turtles who stared at me with frighten and shocked expressions.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um… [Laughs nervously] uh, Alora? I don't know how to put this and I don't want to scare you or anything, but…" Leo tried to explain only for Mikey to intervene fearfully.

"Your leg, Dudette! IT'S TOTALLY SEE-THROUGH!"

Leo, Raph, and Donnie all glared at him angrily as Mikey cringed in fear of their faces. I gave a bewildered look at that before I glanced down to my legs to stare in awe upon what I saw. My right leg…it was phasing through one of Donnie's toolboxes! My leg was glazed with magical aura and looked somewhat invisible that it went straight through the metal container. I felt no pain or struggle as I moved my leg side-to-side or bended my foot back and forth. I then slowly lift my leg up with the outline of it trailed along the toolbox as I fully lifted it up. Once my leg was out of the toolbox, the aura disperses and it became visible again, making me stare at it with awe and excitement. I turned back to the guys who were in awe at this as I stood back up.

"Did you guys see that?!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I saw it. Still – working on believing it," Raph said.

"How in the world - ?!" Leo muttered as he turned to his genius brother, "Donnie?"

"This is…this in unbelievable!" Donnie replied in total static before looking around the room and looking right back at me, "Do that again; try to find another object, focus on it and use that phase-through power of yours on it."

I gazed around the room in search for an object that was easy enough for me to use. I looked towards Donnie's desk and found a beaker sitting on top of it. I walked near to the desk, bending down a little to make eye level with it and concentrated. I looked through the glass that showed the other side of the desk that made me squint my eyes right at it. I then held up my right hand and tried to refocus on making my hand invisible this time. I closed my eyes, rethinking inside my mind 'turn invisible' multiple times as I felt my magic flow inside me up to my hand. After a few seconds, I reopened my eyes and saw that my hand was turning completely see-through with the aura showing around the outlines. I beamed to myself as I easily moved my hand to the right side of the beaker and then slowly grazed through the glass that went completely through all the way to the other side. I repeated the same gesture again as my hand went through it with ease, with the aural magic trailing behind through it. I glance up and over to see Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all hovering around me while watching my hand phasing in awe.

"Oooa…" I heard Mikey awing right next to me.

I retreated my hand while looking at it and an idea pop into my head that caused me to smirk. Glancing towards Mikey, I suddenly reached out my hand right towards his head as my hand and half of my arm phase right through him. Mikey screamed in total fright as he retracted back and fell over backwards on the floor, causing Leo, Raph, and Donnie to burst out in laughter as I only giggled. Mikey laid on the floor, shaking in fear and whining fidgety, making me feel bad that I did that as I helped him up while the other turtles kept on laughing.

"Sorry, Mikey. I didn't mean to scare you that badly," I chuckled.

Mikey then moved his hands around his face in an anxious and scared sort of manner. "Did anything happen to my face?! Does it look bad?!"

"It sure does, Mikey. You've got a giant hole in the middle of your forehead," Raph mockingly chuckled, causing Mikey to hold his head in both hands and scream.

"No, you don't," Leo chuckled while placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder to calm him down; "Raph's just kidding. Nothing happened; you're fine."

Mikey breathed a sigh of relief while I turned around to see Donnie back over to the computer and checking the measurements.

"Did anything change at all, Donnie?" I asked.

"No. The energy levels are still in the exact same position as they were several minutes ago," He replied looking through the charts while typing on his keyboard.

"For some noticeable reason, the energy source that runs through your powers is on a high molecular level that is basically on the same height for whatever which one of those powers you've used."

"So, no matter what power she uses, the energy still stays on the highest point?" Leo questions.

"Yep, that's pretty much it," Donnie says.

"Huh, didn't realize I had _that_ much strength in me," I stated.

"But just to be accurate, we're gonna need to test out your last power if the scale does change, okay?" Donnie informed for which I nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Now, it's time we use that aura-sensing technique."

Raph looked to Donnie with a questionable gaze. "Come again?"

Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and I looked to Raph with blank stares until we all realize the same situation, well, except Mikey who still looked confused.

"Oh, right! You weren't there when it happen," Leo mentioned as he began to explain, "Well, before we got into the whole fight with Spider Bytez, Alora discovered that her 'feeling sense' ability was actually sensing other people's aura."

"Seriously?" Raph asked dumbfounded gazing at me.

"Yeah. I can literally see it right through things like it's an invisible force of some kind. Only, instead that the Kraang's aura wasn't pure light, it was partially red. It looked like it indicated that they were bad, at least, that's what I think."

"Well, the Kraang do spell out 'B-A-D' on so many levels, dude. So, I definitely go with you on that," Mikey says with Leo, Raph, and Donnie nodding in agreement.

"Okay, getting back to the matter at hand. Alora, see if you could try using your aura-sense and tell us if it's working," Donnie suggested.

I then gazed at Leo, Raph, and Mikey while gently placing my right hand fingers on the side of my temple and concentrated deeply. I sharpened my stare at them for a second to see the outlines of their forms starting to glow in a white light aura. It grew bigger and brighter until it was fully into view, well in this case, my view mostly. The aura circulated around the outer rims of their arms, hands, legs, feet, heads, and bodies with the purest of light that brought a smile on my face.

"Well? Anything?" Leo asked unsurely.

I nodded with my fingers still touching the right temple. "I can see it. Your auras are showing as clear as day."

"Cool, Dudette! Can we see'em, too?" Mikey questions while looking around his body, making Raph, Leo, and Donnie roll their eyes in annoyance.

"No, you shell brain, only Alora can," Raph retorted.

"But maybe we _can_ see it! I wanna see if I can try!" Mikey replied as he placed my hands on his temples and focus on Raph in his goofy-kind-of way, making me giggle at his tactics while Raph gave a boredom look.

"Seriously, little brother, you need serious help."

Leo just shook his head in hopelessness before turning over to Donnie. "Has anything change this time, Don?"

Donnie looked at the computer screen once more then gazed up to us with a disappointed expression. "Nope. It's still at the same spot as it normally was."

"Okay, then. We tested all of Alora's powers and so far, her energy is still at its highest peak at the top of the scale. So what do we do now?" Raph asked.

"Well, my next best guess is to take a blood sample and testify it to see if we can get a better result as to what we're dealing with," Donnie suggested as he got a small needle with a tube at the end along with a cotton swab as he came up to me.

"If that's alright with you, of course," He asked politely.

I unrolled my sleeve on my right arm, telling him that it was. Donnie then took the needle and slowly sunk it into my skin, making me wince from the sting. The blood from my veins poured into the tube connected to the needle before Donnie gently pulled it out and place the cotton swab on it to stop the bleeding. After that, he went back behind his desk and analyze the tube with my blood in it.

"Anything else we should do, bro?" Mikey asked.

"Eh, not really, Mikey. This might take some time on analyzing it, though. Probably about a few hours or a day or maybe even longer so, I'll let you guys know if I find out anything," Donnie informed.

We all nodded until we heard a few bangs at one of the Lab's doors.

"Hey, guys."

We all turned around the Lab entrance to see April greet us with a kind smile. I then heard a few stumbles behind me, making me glance back to see Donnie knocking a few things over in a clumsy manner.

"Oh, uh, um, h-hey April," he greeted back, stammering with a massive blush and a nervous grin.

"Hey, April," Leo greeted.

"Sup, April," Raph greeted next.

"What up, April?" Mikey greeted in his DJ style.

I smiled as April walked up toward us with her casual demeanor, until her expression changed as she looked at me.

"Um, is this something I should know about or…?" she questioned with a perplex look.

I gave a confused look along with a 'huh?' before I remembered that the wires were still on me.

"Oh! [Laughs lightly] Well, you see, Donnie has these wires on me cause we're testing out my powers and getting some interesting results on it."

"Really? Like what?" She asked with interest.

I was about to answer except Mikey came up and intervened. "Like Dudette's energy levels are up to the max and are off the charts, yo."

"Really?!" April exclaimed in surprised.

I nodded in agreement. "Yep. No matter which power I use, my energy levels are way up there."

"Whoa," she awed before looking at the right to see the pits of fire and ash near the corner, "I'm guessing that was where you've used one of your powers, right?"

"Power-punch blast. Although, I've may have over done it this time than I usually do," I replied with a sheepish chuckle.

April chuckled as well as Donnie was helping me get the wires and the sticky pads off me while I was talking to her.

"So, what brings you down here? Did you want to hang out with us this afternoon or do you have something important to tell about the Kraang?" I asked.

Ever since we've rescued her from the Kraang, Mikey decided it would be nice to invite April down to the Lair; either hang out or that she could give us important info on tracking down the brain-alien droids that could lead us on finding her Father. It was the other night before our next encounter with the alien robots and when that pig-headed Vic spotted us. Mikey and Donnie went over to her apartment and brought her to the Sewers while instructing on which way to go when she can come down by herself. Since then, it was so much nicer to have another person in the Lair who was actually a human being, even though April wasn't entirely human per say, but won't discover that until Season 2.

After Donnie and I finished taking out the last of the sticky pad and wire off me, I looked back to April, who was looking a tad nervous while rubbing the back of her neck as she then glance at me with a shy smile.

"Well, it has nothing to do with the Kraang, thank God. Actually, the reason I came down here is to – is to see you, Alora," she replied.

I was slightly surprise by that response as I gave a puzzled look. "Me? How come?"

She look down to both of her hands and rubbed them together in an anxious way as she raised her head back up to look at me again with that shy grin once more. "Well, it was when you've saved me from that Kraang droid the other night. You know the one that was dragging me to the van that my Dad was thrown in. I kept thinking about it since no one was brave enough to do something like that, and I didn't get a chance to thank you for it."

I lightly scoff with a grin. "You don't have to thank me, April. I know you or the guys here would've done the same for me," I stated as I glance to the Turtles who nodded in agreement.

April shook her head at that. "No, I really want to. Also, when you've told me that you were from another Dimension of Earth, it's not every day you've get to meet someone from the same parallel world, right?"

"[Giggles] well, that part's true," I said.

"So, I thought that, maybe, we could hang out, just the two of us. We could talk, go shopping, buy some things, as my way of saying 'thanks'," April suggested.

I put a hand under my chin in while letting out an 'hmm' in thought, thinking over on April's proposal. Letting it sink in over for a minute, I let go of my chin and smiled with a nod.

"Sure, why not. Besides, I was planning to head up top to do some shopping of my own anyways, but with your company might just make it easier and a lot more fun."

April beamed with a huge grin from ear-to-ear. "Great! Although, I have school tomorrow, so maybe right after we could do it?"

"Sure. I'll come at 1:50 to meet you when it's over," I mentioned, making April nod in understanding.

"Deal. Well, I should get going before my Aunt throws a worried fit at me for being late. I'll see you tomorrow!" April yelled out as she jogged out of the Lab while waving goodbye to us before disappearing out of sight.

"Hey, dudes? How come we don't get thanked for anything?" Mikey asks with disappointment.

I went over to him as I gave a side hug with a sympathy smile. "Tell you what, Mikey? When April and I are out, we'll get you guys some 'thank you' gifts and pick up a pizza to cheer you up, okay?"

"Really, Dudette?!" Mikey asked happily as I nodded he suddenly hugged me back tightly, "You're the best of the best, Dudette! Seriously!"

I chuckled as I patted the back of Mikey's shell. "Thanks, Mikey."

"Speaking of 'pizza', anybody up for some?" Leo asked as Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all answered immediately.

Raph: "Yep!"

Donnie: "Of course!"

Mikey: "Aw yeah, boi!"

"Okay," I simply said.

We all started exiting out of the Lab as I trailed behind them. I was thinking about tomorrow, going to hang out with April O'Neil and spend our time up in the City together. I grinned excitedly; I can't believe I was going to have some time with one of my favorite female characters in this series! I began to wonder how our day would turn out tomorrow.

Well, you will never know until you find out.

 **Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter. Apparently, Alora's powerful energy is beyond the highest limit that nobody has ever seen! How is this possible? With Donnie examining her blood sample, will he find the solution to this mystery? Find out next time!**

 **Again, so, so, so, sorry (you're all probably tired of hearing me say that to you a lot as much as I am) about the wait. I was extremely busy these past few weeks and, of course, I had a bit of 'writer's block' on this chapter. I'll do my very best to finish and update the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23: Sketchbooks and Sewing

**Chapter 23** **: Sketchbooks and Sewing Machines**

Alora's POV

 _I was back in the Museum, right in front of the crystal, which was already glowing at that time. Its aura still held that mystical glow, spreading around its origin like tentacles of an octopus. It stretches further and glows bigger when it reaches out towards me and all goes white…_

 _Suddenly, the whiteness diminishes to reveal a purplish-violet, star-lit background that could capture your breath away in its beauty, but that wasn't the thing that took my interest. What caught it was that there was a shadowy figure with their back turned to me right in the center of it. The figure wore some kind of black cloak with the hood up over their head. I stared at the back of its head for a few seconds when the figure slowly turned around and faced me. The inside of the hood was all pitch black, making it harder for me to see their face. The stranger kept staring at me intently that send cold shivers down my spine and my breathing to go rapidly. We just kept staring at each other that felt like forever until a sudden thunder and lightning bolt shot out behind the figure,_

 _Revealing from within the hood a pair of white, glaring eyes and a wickedly evil smile that scared the living shell out of me before everything went white!_

I woke up with a gasp, jolting up quickly with shaky eyes and sweating all over. I panted heavily before taking deep breaths in and out to calm my nerves. My eyes were wide with fright before closing them to ease the tension.

'Another vision; except this one was different and much more frightening, just as Sensei warned me about. But I felt a dark presence upon that figure in that space void. Who was that under the hood?' I thought in wonder and curiousness.

I wiped the sweat dripping from my forehead with the back of my left hand with a sigh. I then draped the covers off me and placed my feet on the cool concrete floor. I relaxed while stretching my limbs and arms, waking up more before easing my body by slouching back down. I inhaled through my nose and exhaled out through my mouth with the coolness of the air seeping into me. I felt so much better and wake when I just remembered what today is that made me hype up already.

'Today's the day I get to spend the afternoon with April!' I screamed excitedly inside me head.

Although she did have school until 2:00 pm, when I looked at the clock, it was 7:05 am, which meant she was already there. I shrugged as I got up from bed and began getting ready. At least I know one thing for sure, when you have nothing to do for the day, time sure does fly by real fast.

It was 1:48 pm; I was standing outside near the school walls waiting for the bell to ring. Even though with all the Ninja training with Master Splinter, hanging out with the Turtles, and spending some quality time by yourself, things do tend to pass you by like a bullet. The day was fine, don't get me wrong, even when it involves Mikey getting chase by Raph again over some stupid joke or prank he'd pulled on him. I left the Lair at 1:45 pm to meet up with April, plus by the time I was on the surface, I used my aural flight to reach the school district faster. Hey, it beats walking about who knows how many miles, right?

I leaned over one of the walls with my arms crossed with a boredom expression while tapping my right index finger on my left arm patiently. I waited and waited and waited until –

*RING*

The school bell finally rung, making me push myself off the wall with my arms down looking at the front doors. From what I've known during this time, the students at high school usually take their time to pack up there textbooks and other school items they need for homework. How do I know this? I was usually in high school once, yet I was taken out for reasonable purposes, but that's not important. Over ten minutes, some of the students, ninth to twelfth, passing through the doors, either talking to their friends or walking casually by themselves. As they walked by, some glanced at me with strange looks while most of them just ignored me, though I didn't care about what they were doing. I kept my stare at the doors when I quickly spot some red hair and a yellow T-shirt walking out the doors with another teenage girl with short, black, purple-streaked hair, and black frame glasses that I instantly knew. April was talking to her while walking and holding her bag before she looked ahead and saw me that brought a huge smile on her face. I smiled back while waving at her as she returned the gesture and ran right over to me.

"Hey, you're here," April said happily.

"Like I said I would," I replied.

"Um, April?"

We both turned the voice we heard that was April's friend who suddenly appeared right next to her with a look, saying 'are-you-going-to-introduce-me-or-what'.

"Oh! Sorry, Irma," April apologized sheepishly before starting the introduction, "Irma, this is Alora. Alora, this is my best friend, Irma."

I looked to Irma and took in her appearance. I knew from my 'expertise' that Irma here isn't who April thinks she is. She is actually a robotic disguise Kraang droid for the Kraang's second in command, Kraang Subprime. He was practically here to keep a close eye on April and stay close to her, along with finding the Lair just to capture the guys and Sensei while starting the real invasion on the City. But that wouldn't occur until the end of the second season, which meant that Kraang Subprime, aka Irma, thinks he has everyone here fooled by his 'humanoid appearance' and that he's 'the greatest Kraang Spy in the Universe!' Well, he doesn't fool me since I know everything about this world and this Dimension, but he doesn't know that and he shouldn't; yet. So, for now, I need to play along for the time being and for April's sake. I smiled kindly while holding out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Irma," I greeted nicely.

She smiled back while taking my hand, shaking it lightly. "So, you're the one April has been bragging about this whole time. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"I wasn't 'bragging' that much, Irma," April protested, turning pink in embarrassment.

Irma and I let go as she looked towards April with a 'really' expression and hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding me?" she started as her gaze went back to me while gesturing to April, "She's been talking about you non-stop throughout the school semester, and she wouldn't close her mouth for even one minute."

[Chuckles] Well, that's something I didn't expect. So, what did she tell you about me?" I asked curiously.

"Only that you've came to her rescue in her hour of need," Irma replied, making me turn to April surprisingly, who shrugged with a smile.

"So, how was school? Good, I hope," I questioned, changing the subject.

April shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it was alright. Though, Biology was a little too conspicuous today, at least to me."

"If I may ask? Why are you not in school? Cause I've never seen you around the hallways or classrooms before," Irma asked suspiciously of me.

"Well, I used to be at school where I'm from, but now I'm homeschooled. My parents had to pull me out for good purposes; it's… a bit complicated to explain right now," I stated, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Ugh, you're so lucky," April groaned depressingly.

"Uh-huh. So where exactly are you from, anyway?" She proceeded asking as she pushes the bridge of her glasses up, making me feel a tad more nervous.

"I'm actually from New Jersey, but I'm staying here for now with some…friends of mine, while my family is away," I half-lied, half-told truthfully.

She started at me with a raised-eyebrow expression for only a few seconds before breaking the silence. "Huh. Okay. Just wanted to know."

I lightly sighed, grateful that Irma had dropped the subject. I guess Kraang Subprime isn't worried about my existence in this world for now. Just as I was about to say something else, another voice that sounded so soothing and comforting caught our attention.

"Ms. O'Neil. Ms. Irma."

We all turned to the source to see a young woman approaching towards us. As she continued walking up, my eyes adjusted a bit to see just how amazingly beautiful she is. She has a perfect complexion, light skin, purplish-violet eyes, pale pink lips and long, wavy black hair that reached all the way down to her lower back with a strand hanging over her forehead. She wore a ruby red, button shirt, long-legged, pale peach-colored jeans that reached above her ankles, has black high-heels with straps on her ankles and above her toes, and a white, three-quarter sleeve coat with cuffs at the end of her sleeves and reaches down to her knees.

"Ms. Odileson," April greeted as the tall, beautiful female stood right in between her and Irma with a kindred smile.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but my curiosity got the better of me when I saw the both of you still here."

"It's alright, Ma'am, we were just getting acquainted with each other," April replied.

"I see," this 'Ms. Odileson' said as her mesmerizing eyes traveled to mine that made her smile grew a tad wider, "And who might this be?"

"My name's Alora, Miss. It's nice to meet you," I introduce while holding out my right hand to her in greeting.

"Likewise," She greeted back as she took a hold of my hand.

As both our hands collide, I thought it would be a normal handshake, but instead, something else happen. I instantly felt a sudden jolt coursing through my palm when we touch, making me yelp while pulling my hand back from hers. I still felt the unknown spark throughout it like some kind of sting or shock running up my arm. I stared at the opening palm of my hand unknowingly as if nothing happened.

'What was that?' I thought.

"You okay, Alora?!" April asked worriedly.

I looked to April who was beside me with concern on her face before staring at my hand once more. "Y-Yeah. I-I think so."

"Oh, I am so, so sorry! I don't know what in the world just happened. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything. If so, I could get you to a Doctor if you like," Ms. Odileson suggested nicely.

I gazed back to her with a small grin and shook my head. "No, that's – that's alright; I'll be fine. Thank you, though."

"Oh, not at all. My name is Ms. Odileson, one of the History Teachers here at Roosevelt High. I'm basically new here, so, I can get a little 'shocking' when I want to," she stated in a sarcastic yet slightly upbeat sort of way.

I lightly chuckled at that. "Well, you do certainly got the 'shocking' part down."

She smiled at me, and yet, she seemed so unusual to me. I felt a sudden off-ness about this woman, that she didn't seem so fazed about the jolt when I pulled away from her hand. Also, when I look at her slender figure, my aura-sensing ability couldn't detect anything around her; I couldn't see her aura at all. It was as if there was some kind of blockage that was preventing me from seeing it. Maybe my powers were a bit rusty since they just awakened? I don't know; there's something strange about this woman. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Irma speak up.

"Well, anyways, I better get going. Got a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Do you have the study form I gave you for the exam?" Ms. Odileson asked.

Irma nodded as she patted her bag on the side. "It's in there, Ma'am. I'll study it like there's no tomorrow."

"I'm glad to hear it," The History Teacher replied gratefully.

Irma turned to us while starting to walk away and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow, April! It was nice meeting you, Alora! I hope to see you again, soon!"

"Bye, Irma!" April called out as she and I both waved 'goodbye' to her.

When Irma was gone, I looked towards April with a big grin on my face. "We should get going, too, April."

April nodded with a big grin as well when Ms. Odileson came up with both hands holding together in front of her with a genuine grin. "You two going out for a while?"

"Yeah. April and I are gonna hang out together. Going through town, shopping, you know, 'girl' stuff," I said as I heard April giggle at that last part.

"[Chuckles] well, don't let me keep you to waiting. Go out and have some fun," Ms. Odileson offered.

"Thanks, Ms. Odileson. See you tomorrow!" April replied as she and I started walking off out of the school district.

As we continued walking away from the school, I slightly glanced back at the front yard entrance to still see Ms. Odileson standing there, waving at us 'goodbye' while staring at our backs. I held a suspicious gaze as I looked back to my right hand where we first touch each other. I was still in wonder about that strange shock that happened when we shook hands; maybe it meant something? Was this 'Ms. Odileson' hiding some kind of secret? Was she someone that April and I didn't know about? She obviously wasn't mentioned in the series before, or anytime for the most part. I knew that somethings would be changing within the series since I was in here now. Could she be one of those changes? I would have to figure that out later, cause right now I was going on my hang out with April. Pushing those investigative thoughts aside, I kept my gaze straight ahead as April and I turned a corner right into the next neighborhood.

No One's POV

As Alora and April were out of sight, little did the two teenage girls know that the History Teacher's expression turned from a pleasant and gentle complexion to a narrowed cold stare. Her purple-violet colored eyes glowed in a shining yet dangerous hue while her perfect lips twisted into a sinister smirk. For some dark and creepy reason, this woman knew that she had both young ladies fooled by her lack of charm and beauty. Her kindness had gained their trust in her, but the dirty-blonde haired one somehow grown suspicious of her character, but that would soon come to past since she would think it was all in her head, which was nothing to worry about. Everything was going to plan; very soon, once her mission is complete, she won't have to deal with this 'acting kind and generous' routine, which sickens her to bits, and she would return to where she belongs shortly. With one final glance, she then turned around and begins walking away, with eyes still glowing of its mystical yet powerful aura.

Alora's POV

April and I continued walking throughout the sidewalks, looking around all the storage buildings and shops in this neighborhood.

"So, what do you want to do first?" April asked.

We stop walking for a sec as I gaze at the shops right next to us to find the one store I wanted to go first.

"Well, I like to look for a store that holds arts and crafts," I responded.

"Arts and crafts?" April questioned confusingly.

I looked to her with a grin. "Yeah, cause back home; I like to take my spare time in drawing. A sketchbook, colored pencils, you know, the whole thing. Also, I wanna see if maybe we could get a sewing machine, a material kit, and some fabric as well."

"Wait, you do sewing, too?!" April asked completely surprised.

I chuckled at the expression on her face before answering, "Yep. I started taking sewing classes a while back by working on a few chosen designs. I'm still a beginner, but I'm getting the hang of it."

"That's – That's incredible! The guys told me you were talented, but they didn't say that you were _this_ talented," She replied enthusiastically.

"Well that's because I haven't mentioned this to them, yet," I said smirking; making us both shared a laugh at that.

"Well, I think it's cool that you're learning to sew. I've always wanted to learn how to make clothes," April stated before her smile faded as she looked away sadly while rubbing her right arm, "My Mom use to be a good homemade seamstress. She told me that one day she would teach me, but ever since she disappeared, I…I never got the chance to learn."

I gazed at her in sympathy on the mentioning of her beloved Mother. Just like Splinter's lost with his lovely Wife and child, I felt a great deal of pain for April's grief. From what I've gain on my info about this series, April's Mother somehow vanished without a trace when April was a child. No one knows what happened to her, only I know that she was captured by the Kraang years before April was born and performed terrible experiments on her. They evil creatures have been mutating on April's ancestors for generations, including Mrs. O'Neil, which made my blood boil on how cruel and purely evil these Kraang are to harm her family this way. To lose a family member in such a young age was both tormenting and awful to live with. I went over and place a comforting hand on her right shoulder, making her look up at me as I gave a gentle smile towards her.

"Well, in honor of Mrs. O'Neil, how about I teach you how to sew?" I inquired.

April stared at me in shock. "R-really? You do that?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do for you for 'repaying' me," I replied.

April held a huge smile, looking like she has tears forming in her eyes as she wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Alora. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, April," I replied while returning the hug.

We hugged for a few seconds before pulling away from each other as I looked around the stores on the block of the neighborhood.

"Okay, so, which one of these stores has the equipment for sewing and another for art?" I asked.

April put a hand under her chin, deep in thought until her eyes lit up like a light bulb appeared on the top of her head.

"I know just the place where you can get both things for the same price. Come on," April said as she walked ahead in the right direction while I followed behind her.

Several minutes of walking, we reached a store a few blocks away from the neighborhood we were at. It was called ' _ **Fashions of the Arts'**_ , which I gave a weird look at the name. April and I both entered the store as we looked around the storage area, seeing several aisles of different subjects of both art and sewing. Wasting no time like the present, we both nodded and started going through them, exploring and checking on everything they have on sale. We first went into one of the Art area aisles, seeing many things as such like sketchbooks, shading pencils, colored pencils, pastels, paintbrushes, water paints, oil paints, etc. They had the full works here, making it so much easier for me on what I needed. I grab a sketchbook, drawing pencils, colored pencils, erasers, sharpeners, a box of pastels, and a pencil container. April had a shopping cart to hold our supplies as we wondered through the aisles more. We then were in the sewing aisle as I looked through the Sewing Machines, finding the perfect one to use that was part electric and modernly made, along with a probable sewing tool kit, scissors (one for fabric and one for cutting anything), a seam ripper, a pin cushion, a notebook, and a pen and pencil. After that, we looked through the fabrics to find nice cotton material to make suitable clothes for us. We picked a few pieces; one a sapphire blue, one emerald green, one snowy white, and one sky-light blue. We still kept on searching for at least one or two more fabrics that would be adequate.

"Okay, I gotta ask, what do you need all this fabric for?" April asked, holding the sapphire blue material up in her right hand.

I quickly glance at her and grinned before looking at the fabrics again. "Because, since I've been going on important missions with the guys lately, I've thought that maybe I should make something more suitable for me to wear when we head out again. You know, a new outfit more fit for combat and for being a Kunoichi."

"Oh, I see! To be a Ninja, you've gotta dress like a Ninja, right?" April theorized.

"Exactly. Cause, I've been out twice like this, so I can't keep wearing this for long, now can I?" I stated, motioning to my clothes that I had on now.

"Yeah, that's true," April chuckled as we moved a bit more to see the other fabrics when she spoke up again, asking, "Speaking of which, how's training to be a Kunoichi going?"

I smiled at that cause during the first time when April first came to the Lair; I've told her that Master Splinter offered me a chance to train me on becoming a Kunoichi (a female Ninja). She was so thrilled and happy for me that she wished me the best of luck with it.

"It's going okay, though the work outs and technique is a little rough, but I'm doing the best I can," I replied, going through some of the fabric designs.

"That's good. I wonder if Splinter would offer me a chance to be a Ninja, too," April said in wonder.

When she stated that, I held a small grin with a mischievous glint in my eyes as I continued searching through the materials. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll get your chance soon, April. Count on it."

From the corner of my eye, April looked at me in confusion before shrugging it off and asked, "So, any luck in finding my Dad yet?"

"We're working on it, April. The Kraang are sneaky and crafty little critters, so tracking them out and letting them lead us to your Father is gonna be difficult. But hey, you're talking to someone with special abilities and with four awesome friends who can kick butt, so you've got nothing to worry about," I said with the utmost confidence.

"You're right. I guess I'm still uptight about him being in a jail cell with those horrible creatures. Who knows what they're doing to him right now," April trailed off in depression and worry.

"Hey, we'll find him, just like we promised we would, okay?" I stated gently as April nodded before looking around and leaning over the cart in a hush tone.

"I still can't believe you have actual magic powers. It's so unbelievable!" April whispered so that no one around us would hear.

"You and me both, April," I whispered back.

"You know what this means, right? You've got the upper hand in this," She stated.

"I do?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you can never be taken out that easily, girl," April replied as I held a nice, pattern fabric while looking it over as April continued on, "So, Donnie told me that you've mentioned that the Kraang somehow already know about your powers. Why's that?"

"Well, one thing I do know is that they say that my powers were 'recognizable' to them, which is strange, even for me," I answered as I folded the fabric I was holding and putted back on the shelf before stating, "Something's off the road here. Normally in the series, the Kraang were usually more interested in taking over the world, only for the guys to show up and keep stopping their evil schemes, but now that I'm here, this time, things are changing by the minute."

"Okay, like what?" She asked.

"Well, for example…this 'Ms. Odileson'. How long has she been teaching at your school?" I asked in wonder.

"She's only been there for like over a week and everybody in school already loves her. Not just for her charm and beauty, but also for her kindness and upbeat manner. Which I find kind of different and better for us since most of our teachers are stern and serious in classes," April answered as she looked to me with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think that maybe she's one of those changes appearing in this world cause there was no 'Ms. Odileson' in this series before I'd showed up," I stated, catching April by surprised.

"Really? Are you sure?"

I nodded in response. "Yep, and I think there's also something strange about her, too, like she's hiding something from us."

"What do you mean?" April questioned.

I hesitated at first, thinking if I should tell her about my 'you-know-what'. Even though I've told Master Splinter about my visions since he can keep a secret, I wasn't a 100% percent sure that April would. No offence, she's a close friend to the Turtles and would trust her with their lives in dangerous situations. But, since that I'm here, she pretty much depends on me as well, so I believe that April here can also keep my visions a secret, too. Taking a deep breath, I gazed at her deep in the eyes with such pleading.

"April, can you keep a secret?" I asked just to be sure.

She gave me a weird look before nodding her head. "Of course I can. What is it?"

I sighed a little before facing her, whispering, "Over the past few nights after I discovered my powers, I've been having these visions that can predict events that are either from the past, present, or near future."

"Whoa! Are you serious!?" April said in awe.

"Yeah, and I just had one this morning. It was strange, though; I was in this purple-navy starlit void, only I wasn't alone. There was someone else there, but I couldn't tell who it was since they're back was turned to me and were covered in a black hooded cloak. Then, the figure turns to me with the face all fully black, and suddenly thunder and lightning strikes from behind them out of nowhere. The only thing I could see within the hood was a pair of white, glaring eyes and a wicked smile until the scene went white."

"Man, that sounds really creepy," April shuddered in fright.

"Yeah, I know," I replied as we walked a little further down the aisle, "And, I get this feeling that the person under the hood… I think it might be your History Teacher, April."

"You think the person you saw in your vision was Ms. Odileson?" April questioned in surprised, "But, she just seems so nice. I mean, there's no way she could possibly be evil just by her smile and attitude, right?"

"Well looks can be deceiving, April, but you might be right. I'm probably over exaggerating about it," I implied.

After looking one final time at the fabrics, I stop mid-section as one particular fabric caught my eye. Hidden a smidge in between four to five fabrics, a glint of skylight blue with splotches of aquamarine stood out of all the fabric materials. I grinned as I made my way through to pull it out without knocking anything off the aisle. I held in my hands while examining it, seeing its beautiful design of coloring that told me 'this is the one'. I place it inside the cart with all the rest of the chosen fabrics we picked and told April that's everything we need. We both headed to the registration desk to pay with everything we got, earning a lot of money, which April and I paid good deed for our receipt. While the manager was bagging our supplies, April turned to me with a curious look that caught my attention.

"So, does anyone else back at the Lair know about your visions?" She asked softly.

I shrugged my shoulders as I replied, "Only Master Splinter does. The guys don't know cause I'm not gonna tell them."

"Why not?" She wondered.

"Because they already have enough to worry about as it is with the Kraang and Shredder here in the City. If I mention about this to them, it would only make them more worried, and I don't want that, not when they got too much to handle right now," I stated in desperation.

April put a hand on my shoulder and gave a light squeeze to it with a smile. "Don't worry, Alora, you're secret's safe with me."

I gave a sweet and caring smile. "Thanks, April."

After waiting, April and I carried all of our stuff and headed out of the store. We walked a good distance until I remembered something on what else we were supposed to bring at the Lair.

"Oh, April," I said, gaining the ginger haired girl's attention, "We also have to get some gifts and a pizza before we head back."

"May I ask why?" She asked with a cocky smirk.

I repeated the expression back while answering, "I promised a comedian turtle that I would do that to make his day."

April laughed as I joined with her, walking down the sidewalk with a bunch of bags in our hands.

After a long day of shopping at the Big Apple, April and I finally returned back to the Lair with loads of shopping bags and a pizza box as a bonus. I was starting to lose my energy by carrying half of this stuff back here as I glance to see April looking the same way as I am. If you wanna know how we managed to get this all down here through the manhole – don't ask.

"Hey, guys! We're back!" I called out in a breathy tone.

All four turtles, who were sitting in the Living area, looked over to us with bright grins.

"Hey Dudette! Hey April!" Mikey called out before sniffing in the air with a loving smile on his face, "Is that the sweet sense of steaming pizza I smell?!"

"Yes, Mikey, we brought pizza like we said we would," April giggled.

"And on top of that, we also brought some momentous for you too as 'thank you' gifts. So come into the Kitchen and we'll give you them," I mentioned as April and I both started walking to the Kitchen as the guys started cheering and whooping behind us.

Leo: "Alright!"

Donnie: "Wow! Thanks, girls!"

Raph: "Awesome!"

"[Gasps] goodies! Heh!" Mikey cheered as a sudden pause came before hearing a "Later!" and heard a 'swoosh' sound like he threw something away behind him while hearing some crashing noises and a screeching cat call with it.

April and I placed some of our bags on the island while putting others on the floor beside it as we catch our breaths. Soon, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all entered the Kitchen with excitement and anticipation in their eyes on what we got them.

"So, what did you girls get for us?" Leo asked with giddiness, making me chuckle at his behavior.

"In a minute, Leo, we just need to find the right bags…" I trailed off as both April and I looked through them, only for me to glance over to Mikey who was peeping into one of them that made me lightly smack his arm to make him stop and gaze my way with my left index finger waving back and forth in a 'No' manner, "Ah, ah, ah! No peeking, Mikey."

"I'm not peeking!" He protests before he shoved his face into the bag he was peeping into, muffling, "I'm spelunking for treasure!"

I shook my head in amusement while April chuckled as Raph went over to Mikey with his arms crossed and a deadpan expression, "More like spelunking into 'nosiness' territory."

"[Chuckles] alright, now let's see," I muttered, looking into the bags once more as I finally found the ones we were looking for, "Ah-ha! Here we go! Okay, Mikey, this one's for you."

I handed a bag over to Mikey who grabs it in a bear hug while cheering "Aw, yeah!" as he places it in front of him and starts shoving his hands inside to grab his gift.

"Here, Donnie, this one's for you," April said as she handed over to the scientific turtle who blushed furiously while taking the bag gently from her.

"T-Thanks, April," Donnie stammered with a shy smile.

I smiled sweetly at the two when I went back to scouring through the bags to find the remaining two left as I found one of them.

"Okay and…this one's for Raph," I stated, holding up the package over to the red-clad turtle as he took it with ease while nodding his head in appreciation.

I then went back to the bags once more as I suddenly got another idea in my head that made me bring a mischievous grin to my face. I retreated myself back with a pounding right fist under my chin while my left hand was placed on my hip, pretending that I'm gazing at the lot of bags in front of me with a puzzling look.

"Hmm, gee, I think that's most of the gifts we got, but I think there's someone that I can't remember who we also bought for," I taunted teasingly.

From the corner of my eye, I could tell Leo was gazing at me with a skeptical look with a grin on his face.

"Alora…"

"I dunno, Leo. I just can't seem to recall whom I forgot to give this very special 'thank you' gift that April and I wasted so much money on," I continued while holding up the bag that held Leo's gift inside with a teasing smile, along hearing some snickering from the guys and April behind us, "Oh well. Looks like I'm just gonna have to hold onto it or give it to someone else or…"

"Alora, just give me it please!" Leo cried out playfully as he tried to reach out the bag to grab it.

I laughed at his playful tactics as I gave in and handed him the bag. "Okay, okay, you win. Here ya go, Leo."

Leo chuckled as he placed the bag on the island and dug his hands into it to find out what was inside. As all four turtles search into their separate bags, they all had happy grins and an interested smile.

Mikey pulled out a Hawaiian Flower Lamp Shade with a big grin and brightness in his eyes, like he didn't have a care what it was as he put on his head, making me giggle at how cutely funny and adorable he was.

"Swe-e-e-t! Mikey is going to Hawaii, dudes! Surf's up!" He cheered aloud.

Donnie pulled out his that is an old classic radio that was out of commission, so we thought it would be a nice idea to have him fix it since he was good at mechanics and machinery.

"[Gasps]! A Shortwave Radio that transmits a reception of information by means of electromagnetic waves up to 10 and 80 miles in length! Awesome!" Donnie cheered excitedly.

Raph pulled out his gift as a nice, dark brown fedora hat with a black strap around it. He put it on with the edge titling downward near his face in a stylish way.

"Eh, not bad. Thanks," He said, making April and I both nod our heads in gratitude.

Then Leo pulled out a hard-covered navy blue book with golden-plastered patterns on the spine and the edges. Its print title's called _**'Historical Swords of the World'**_ in a bright golden color.

"Wow! This is great!" Leo exclaimed happily, as he gazed to me, saying, "Thanks, Alora. This is the best gift you've ever given me."

I smiled with a blush appearing on my cheeks and my heart beating very fast again. I looked away shyly until I froze when I saw April looking at me with a sly grin on her face, making me blush harder than before. I cleared my throat as I went over to Donnie to avoid her gazing expression.

"Hey, Donnie. Did you find out anything within the blood sample that you took?" I asked with suspicion.

Donnie tore his face away from the radio to me with a more focus expression. "Well, now that you brought that up, there is something remarkable that I did find in the blood sample you gave me."

"Really? What?" I questioned.

"From what I can recall, your blood cells are somehow holding minimum amounts of the unknown energy you possess within them that is collecting much more in the process, but there is also a protective shield for each of those cells to hold off some of that energy from causing further masses of it to enter your blood stream."

"So, I can only handle so much energy when I need to when I use my powers?" I theorized questionably.

Donnie nodded. "Yes, but if you use too much of that energy, it could cause some massive disorder into your immune system. Like exhaustion of the lack of energy and power you use, or that it could cause physical or critical damage to your body. So my advice to you is to be very careful with this and use it wisely."

"Don't worry, Donnie. I will," I replied confidently with a nod as Donnie nodded back.

"Hey, Alora. What else did you and April bought here?" asked Leo, gesturing to the bags on the floor near the island.

I walked over and grabbed them while saying, "Oh, just some other things that I do with my many talents; drawing and sewing."

"Wait, what?! You draw and sew, too?!" Leo exclaimed in shock, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because you didn't ask," I laughed.

Leo shook his head with a grin on his face. "[Sighs] I've said this before and I'll say it again. Alora, you are just full of surprises."

"Yeah, I know," I replied with a smile.

"Yo, Dudes!" We all turned to Mikey who was near the Kitchen entrance with the Lamp Shade still on his head, "We still have the pizza out there! Last one to it gets the last bite!"

Soon as he said that, Mikey zoomed right out of there in a flash.

"Oh no, you don't!" Raph cried out angrily as he started running after him while yelling out, "You are not eating all that pizza by yourself!"

After Raph was out of sight, Leo and Donnie were right behind him with the gifted bags in hand, as I was left standing by myself giggling. I then felt a hand on my left shoulder, making me turn around to face April with that same sly grin.

"What?" I asked.

She crossed her arms with her right hip swaying to the side as she still looked at me with that expression. "You like Leo, don't you?"

I gave her a confused look with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I like Leo. He's my best friend."

"I mean – more than just a friend," she replied more specific with that grin getting bigger.

I felt my cheeks burning up again, more so than usual as I looked away shyly. "I-I don't know what you mean by that."

"Come on, don't be shy. I know that look whenever you're with him. I've seen the way you blush those past few times when he says something nice to you or when you're around him or he's around you. You can't deny it, Alora; you have a crush on Leo," April implied.

I still looked away from April with my head down and squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't have a crush on Leo; I just couldn't. He's my best friend. We've been through a lot together since I've arrived here for over a week and a half. Even though I'm not supposed to be here, I can't have feelings for him. Why? Number 1: he probably doesn't and shouldn't feel the same way back. Number 2: Even if it did happen, it could definitely cause a major disturbance to the storyline. And Number 3:…he's supposed to like someone else in the series, and we all know who that person is, right? Either way, I'm not allowed to have feelings for him, or anyone, in this world whatsoever.

I let out a stressful sigh before looking back to April. "I have to deny it, April. I can't accept these feelings about Leo. I just…just can't, okay?"

"Is it because you're not from here? That you're afraid of changing the story?" April questioned.

"Yes. I can't risk that, even for my sake. Besides, he…he's meant to be with someone else," I mentioned, feeling a slight bit of remorse and pain when I said that, which made me confused at the moment.

"What? Really? Who?"

I looked down at the floor, finding the tiles interesting to gaze. "You'll find out soon, April. I promise you that."

April looked at me with sadness and sympathy in her eyes. "Are you sure you should do this? I don't think this is a good idea –"

"I have to, April," I cut her off, looking at her in desperation and plead, "Please, it's best if it remained this way."

She look hesitant at first before seeing the look I gave her and nodded. "Okay."

I nodded back as I tried to cheer up a bit while holding the bags tightly in my hands. "Wanna help me carry these to Donnie's Lab?"

"Sure," April replied as she grabbed the other bags.

We then both walked out of the Kitchen and as we left the curtain, I stopped April short, saying, "Oh! Don't tell the guys about the new outfit yet."

"How come?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

April grin at that. "Well, since I'm in on it, mind if I help with it?"

I smiled with a shook of my head. "Absolutely."

She beamed with joy as she continued walking out straight to the Lab as I trailed behind her. My first hang out with April O'Neil was terrific, even though we ran into some bumpy moments; such as this 'Ms. Odileson', telling my vision secret to April, and about my deniable feelings for Leo. I felt a bit of tension upon what had occurred today, but I'll have to plunge my way through it. Although, one thing for sure…

I was never prepared for the challenges that are yet to come.

 **Hiya, fellow readers! Here's the next in-between chapter (pretty much the very first longest chapter I'll be doing within this story). Alora and April's first hang out together was a big success, but some strange things have come up throughout it. Who is this 'Ms. Odileson? Is she really a History Teacher at Roosevelt High or is she someone else entirely? What else will Alora's visions predict next? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned, thanks for reading, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	24. Chapter 24: New Friend, Old Enemy Part 1

**Chapter 24** **: New Friend, Old Enemy Part 1**

Alora's POV

 _I'm in the museum once again; the Ninjustu crystal is glowing in its former glory. Its aura growing bigger and stretching out throughout its surroundings, until it reaches towards me and everything goes white…_

 _The whiteness fades into total darkness. The entire area was pitch black, nothing around the place could be seen in it. That is, until there were several tiny red dots eliminating the darkness. It lasted for a few seconds when the dots revealed to be the masks of several Foot soldiers who step out of the shadows, staring at me with emotionless masked gazes. The soldiers were on either side of the void, leaving an open gap between them that left me confused. I looked ahead to see a pair of pale white, narrowed eyes in the blackness, only for them to step forward to reveal a muscular man in a scarlet red Ninja outfit with spiked armor on his shoulders, lower arms, and knees, along with a metal armored helmet that only revealed those cold eyes. I definitely knew who it was under that helmet; Chris Bradford, Shredder's prized pupil and top lieutenant of the Foot Army. He then stood right in front of me, glaring down at me with his eyes that hid within his metaled mask, but I tore my gaze away as something else caught my attention. Stepping out from behind him was a tough, dark-skinned man with short black, afro hair, wearing a white shirt with a dark blue vest and blue jeans that crossed his arms with a sinister smirk on his face. It was Xever; another goon working for Shredder and a deadly gangster who knows things in and out from within the City. I stared wide-eyed at the people in my view, Bradford, Xever, and the Foot all in one place, staring me down that made me feel so tiny like a little child. No one made any sudden moves until Bradford reached his left hand over to the side and grabbed the handle of his sword that's attached to his torso. I could hear the metal's screech from the blade being pulled out of the scalp as the Ninja Master held the sword in his hand. I felt utter fear coursing into my heart as I heard Xever's sickly chuckles echoing in my ears, seeing that smug smirk growing wider by the minute. I refocused my attention back to Bradford as he drew his sword up high above his head with both hands on the handle…_

 _When with a battle cry, he strikes his weapon down at me and everything went white!_

I shot up in bed with a gasp, my breathing going rapidly and my body shaking all over in tremble. I felt immense terror welling up inside me, my heart beating faster as ever before, my eyes bulging out of their sockets from fright, and the horrid sound of Xever's chuckling ringing in my ears that caused me to feel lightheaded. I put both my hands on the sides of my upper arms and rubbed them to calm myself down, along with slowing down my breathing. The sweat on my arms collided with my palms as I rubbed them up and down, taking easy breaths in and out from the cool air. I managed to calm myself down a little, but the images of the vision I just had still had me shaking from what I just witness. I then looked to the clock that said 6:50 am, making me sigh with ease that I only had 10 minutes until getting ready for morning training. I gently lay back on the mattress, the pillow sinking as I laid on it with my left arm draping over my forehead while closing my eyes briefly while I still held that terrifying vision in my mind. I wonder why I saw those two good-for-nothing jerks along with a bunch of Foot soldiers?

'Probably because we're gonna be running into them tonight since this is the next episode,' I spoke inside my head.

This was the part where the guys and I will be meeting Shredder's top henchmen for the very first time, along with Mikey going to befriend one of them that he won't realize until the very end. Normally since, I first saw this, I didn't like the fact that Bradford was using Mikey to get to Splinter, only that Mikey wanted was to have more 'human' friends and have someone who would appreciates him for who he is. I got really mad at Bradford for crushing Mikey's hopes and feelings on wanting to be his friend, but Mikey deserves much better than hanging out with a backstabbing crude like Chris Bradford. It won't be easy to persuade Mikey about not hanging around with a deadly Ninjustu Master who's working for a murderous psychopath, but at least I gotta try, for both Mikey and his family's sake.

 **Later that Night…**

The turtles and I were jumping from rooftop to rooftop with acrobatic styles and skills. Well, the guys were while I was using my aural flight to fly around more easier and keeping up to speed with them. I felt the cool wind blowing through my hair as I soar throughout the night sky, making me feel more free and calmer than ever before. I can hear the guys whooping and cheering as they pass by electric units and other objects that were on the top of each building, bringing a big grin on my face.

"Check it out!" I heard Donnie call out, making me look down at them to see them heading towards a big gap between two buildings in an alleyway.

Donnie did a major send-off flip while hitting the next roof with a roll and landing perfectly on the concrete floor. Mikey then climbed on a water tower before jumping in the air with a flip and did a roll out on the roof safely. Mikey posed in triumph as Donnie clapped in impression while I landed next on the first roof as Leo and Raph skidded next to me. They both look over the edge of the alleyway before looking back at their other brothers on the other side.

"Top that, turtle chumps!" Mikey taunted to Leo and Raph as Donnie motioned to the open gap.

"Alright, guys," Leo replied as he took a few steps back before saying, "Check this out."

He then ran right towards the edge while doing some summersaults and flipping over the gap like it was no trouble as he made it over the other side before doing a cartwheel-like flip in midair. He landed perfectly on his feet, wiping the side his face with his right thumb with a smug look of victory.

"Whoa," Mikey awed at his cool trapeze act, making me smile at how awesome he is.

"Cute, kiddies," Raph muttered as he then started cracking the sides of his neck with a look in his eyes that spelled 'he's gonna do something violent' that made me look at him nervously.

"Uh-oh," I murmured.

He ran straight to the edge at full speed before a full charged jump at the others, making them scream at Raph's incoming attack before knocking into them that had them all on the floor, grunting, and groaning in pain. I wince at the impact before flying right over to them and landing right next to the painful pile of Ninjas.

"You guys okay?" I asked in concern.

"[Grunts] Yep, we're fine," Leo replies, as I help Mikey up to his feet who was still groaning while Raph was laughing.

"Hey, what was that? You didn't do any flips," Donnie questions the laughing red-clad turtle, when I suddenly felt an aural presence nearby until it vanish.

"Oops," Raph says simply before we all heard at creaking sound out of nowhere, catching all of us on alert.

We looked to where the sound came from before we bolted right over, hiding behind a structure in stealth mode. Leo looked over the side while reaching over to the handle of one of his katanas, readying himself to pull it out in means of defense. I knew that it wasn't any foot soldiers, but I didn't say anything to spoil the moment. Leo drew his one sword out, signaling for the others to draw out their weapons with narrowed glares. With one final second, we all jumped out of hiding and readied ourselves for what we were facing, only to find on one of the electric units… a little kitten that 'meowed' at us. I glanced over to Leo whose eyes were wide as golf balls with a humiliating look on his expression. We all eased with the guys putting their weapons away and me with my fighting stance down.

Raph walked beside him with a hand on his shoulder with a teasing look. "Don't give up, Leo. You might actually win this fight."

I covered my mouth with the back of my hand and went into a fit of giggles. Leo flushed in embarrassment at me before glaring at Raph who shrugged with one fist on his hip with a smirk.

"Aww," Mikey cooed at the little kitten, pushing pass his brothers towards the animal.

"It's a little kitty," He states as he picked up the little creature, tickles its belly in his hand as the kitten sits back up as Mikey looks at its name tag, "and its name is – "

"Mittens!"

"Good guess," Mikey compliments before perking up at the sudden voice, "Wait, who said that?"

We looked over to another building to see one of the windows opened with a man looking out, calling, "Mittens?"

"I think that's the owner," Donnie said before we saw Mikey, whose carrying Mittens, walking over to the edge with a big smile on his face, alarming the others in panic.

Donnie: "What are you doing?!"

Leo: "Whoa, Hey!"

Raph: "Mikey, wait!"

"Mikey, hold on a sec!" I called out with an outstretched hand.

Mikey turned back around to us with a puzzled expression. "What? I returning Mittens to her rightful owner."

"Are you an idiot? Wait – let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!" Raph re-states his questionable phrase.

"You can't show yourself to a human," Donnie stated next.

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"Because they'll freak the heck out, that's why not," Donnie shots back sternly.

"No, they won't. I'm not so scary."

"You're an ugly, green mutant armed with Ninja weapons," Raph theorizes.

"Look, this guy is gonna see that I'm just a regular, cat-loving dude like him," Mikey replies while cuddling Mittens, "Next thing you know, we'll be best buds. This is gonna be awesome!"

"Mikey, wait!" I called out, stopping him from going any further and looking at me, "I'm actually with your brothers on this one. You really shouldn't do this."

"What do you mean, Dudette?" Mikey asked.

I went over to him and petted the little kitten in his arms, making her purr at my touch while talking to Mikey at the same time.

"I understand that you want to make other friends with the humans, but like your brothers said; you're a giant half man, half turtle-like mutant that they'll take advantage of you just by your looks. Humans are very self-absorb when they see something out of the ordinary that they don't like and judge them with a lack of violence and fear. Besides, if they found out that there are mutants living under the City, it would cause an entire worldwide panic, and that is something we don't need at the moment. I'm sorry, Mikey, but it's for the best. If you want, I'll take Mittens down there and give her back."

I was about to take Mittens, but Mikey held up a hand to me with a smile.

"It's alright, Dudette, but I'm still gonna do it. And thanks for that pep talk you told me, but I think that maybe there are some humans out there that might like us if they got to know us. Like you did when you first came to us."

I shook my head, seeing that Mikey clearly didn't get my point on the subject. "That was different. I already knew you guys back in my world through the TV series. I'm telling you, Mikey; other humans aren't ready to see you guys yet."

"Chillax, Dudette, everything's under control. I got this!" Mikey stated happily as he then jumped off the edge as Leo, Donnie, Raph, and I all called out to him fearfully.

Me: "Mikey!"

Leo: "No!"

Raph: "Don't!"

Donnie: "Wait!"

"Mittens!" we heard the owner call out one last time as I ran over to the edge to see Mikey landing on the railing of the Fire Escape, startling the man. Mikey jumped off on the floor of the Fire Escape while holding onto Mittens as he waved to the gentleman with a friendly smile.

"Hi. Here's your –"

"[Screams] ugly, green mutant freak!" the man cried out in total fright.

"But I got your cat!" Mikey mentioned, holding onto the creature in a protective embrace.

"Help! He's got my cat!" the owner cried out again in alarm.

"Dude, chill! I'm just –" Mikey started to explain, only to stop mid-short when Mittens turned to him in a frightful yet angry crouch, hissing with her sharp teeth, and narrowed slit eyes.

Mittens pounced on Mikey's face, making Mikey scream in panic, and trying to get the squealing kitten off. While doing so, Mikey failed to notice that he backed up at the end of the Fire Escape and fell overboard, crashing into an empty alleyway with some garbage cans and such. Leo, Donnie, and I cringed at the sight of Mikey's failed attempt while Raph face palmed. We all jumped down and landed over to Mikey, who was holding his head with his right hand to stop the dizziness. He saw us, stood up to the side with embarrassment.

"Someone wanna help me with this?" He asked timidly as he bend over a bit to reveal a snarling Mittens clawing and scratching the back of his shell aggressively.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph stared at him with deadpan expressions as they all answered in unison:

"No."

I sighed at the other three's refusals of helping their younger brother before I raised my left hand, saying, "I'll help you, Mikey."

I gently went over to the angered kitten that was pulling one of the loose strands of Mikey's headband with her teeth. But when she glanced at my direction, Mittens stopped and saw me approaching as I held up my hands in reassurance. The kitten turned to me with a calming manner as I began reaching one of my hands out to pet her.

"It's okay, Mittens. I'm not gonna hurt you," I said in a soothing voice.

Mittens sniffed the tips of my fingers as I kept soothing her.

"Just calm down, girl. It's okay."

Mittens looks at me then suddenly jumps into my arms, making me yelp in surprise before letting out a happy chuckle. The cute creature cuddles into me with a happy purring sound, making me giggle at her friendly approach. After a few seconds of petting and cuddling, I kneeled down to the ground and nicely let Mittens go out of my arms as she turned around to face me with a cute little 'meow'.

"Now you better go home, little Mittens. And you make sure not to wander off too far from your owner next time, okay?"

Mittens let out another 'meow' indicating that she probably will and then scurried off into the alleyway. I stood back up and waved to the kitten as she disappeared out of sight.

"Huh, nice little stunt you did there," I heard Raph compliment.

I turned back to them to see three smiles on their faces that made me beam in pride. "Thanks."

But my smile faded when I looked back to Mikey, seeing him sighing in depression on his first appearance as I went near him and placed at hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Mikey. We tried to warn you," I said gently.

"I know," Mikey muttered in a whisper.

"Face it. Humans will never understand you. Heck, we don't even understand you," Raph replied in a stern and mocking tone, making me send a glare at him.

Mikey looked down with another depressing sigh.

"Yeah," He muttered out before he looked up and went wide-eyed on whatever caught his attention, "[Gasps] but I bet that guy would!"

I followed his gaze upward to a billboard on one of the building rooftops that said **'St. Marks Civic Auditorium; July 7 – July 14; CHRIS BRADFORD: Martial Arts Expo; one week only'** on it, showing a side picture of the actual Martial Artist in a punch-out pose. I held a narrowed glare at the image of the tall, dark, muscular man, knowing how fully well what a major scum he truly is.

"Chris Bradford. The martial arts superstar. With a chain of dojos across the country," Leo read bluntly, before looking at Mikey, "He's your soulmate?"

Mikey pulled out one of his nunchucks, spun it around for a few seconds before he reflected the same pose that Bradford held on the billboard.

"We have so much in common," Mikey stated.

"What if you stop standing like that?" Donnie asked rhetorically.

Mikey thought about that as he dropped his pose while looking down.

"We'll have a little less in common… but still a lot. And look," He said, pointing back up at the billboard, "He's in town for a Martial Arts Expo. Maybe he'll show me his secret kata, the Death Dragon. And I'll show him my secret kata… the Secret kata."

"Catchy," Donnie commented on Mikey's 'secret kata' name.

"Check it out," Mikey said as he began to show us his kata.

Mikey did some strangely punches and a jump-kick, along with shouting and whooping with some other unknown moves that I couldn't describe that brought a small smile with a raised eyebrow on my face. As I glance to Leo, Raph, and Donnie, they had weird yet bizarre looks while Mikey finished showing off his kata.

"But don't tell anyone you saw that," Mikey whispered from behind his right hand.

"No problem," Leo reassured as Raph shook his head and walked over from behind.

"Face it, Mikey; Chris Bradford is the last person on Earth that would be friends with you."

Mikey glanced away from Raph's stern statement when I suddenly got several aura-senses from above and around us as Raph kept on talking.

"Well, tied for last, with everyone else on Earth."

With Mikey staring at Raph with an irritated look, we saw from behind him a couple of Foot Ninjas appearing; one on a rope and the other on a wall's ledge. Raph seemed to notice as well as I did, making us look up to see some more Foot Ninjas jumping and climbing down from the rooftops. They blocked the exits, surrounding us as the guys and I held our stances.

"Ninjas? In New York? Other than us?" Donnie questioned.

"Guys, these Ninjas are the Foot Clan," I announced, making all four Ninja turtles look at me in surprised.

"So if the Foot Clan is here, than that means – " Leo began to realize as I finished his sentence.

"Shredder is here in the City."

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey looked at each other before focusing on their opponents with narrowed glares. They all took out their weapons and went into battle mode while I did the same with both of my hands charged with aural energy at the ready. We stood our ground, waiting, watching cautiously for anyone of the enemy to make the first attempt to attack. Just then, one Foot Ninja threw a Ninjustu star right towards Donnie, who blocked it with his Bo-staff but was carved right into it, making the purple-clad turtle growl at the soldier. The Foot charged in a full speed to us that made us disperse as we attacked our own handful of Ninjas. I saw a Foot soldier going right for me with his sword out and about, holding it firmly as he began to swing at me. I dodge a few hits before I threw a power-punch at him that knock him out, only for another to replace him at full fledge. I tried to move fast, but he managed to hit me in the gut with his foot, causing me to grunt in pain and then a punch to the left side of my arm that made me cry out in agony. He was about to hit me again, but I swerved as fast as I could before I sent another power-punch from behind him, pummeling to the concrete ground. I stood near Leo and Raph who were back to back by some Foot soldiers on each side attacking them. I looked over to see Leo smiling as he blocked another's sword with his double katanas while Raph glanced over and notice his Leader's expression.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

I turned my gaze back to see a couple of Ninjas charging at me with swords in hand as I blasted some more power-punches at them that sent them flying back into a wall and sliding to the ground out-cold. More and more kept on coming when I heard Leo's response to Raph's question.

"It's just nice to finally be fighting people, instead of robots, or aliens, or weed-Monsters."

I ended throwing another power-punch blast at another Foot goon when I listen to the conversation. "[Grunts] you know, I kinda have to agree with Leo here. During the past few days fighting the Kraang and a couple of mutants, this is actually an interesting experience to deal with for a change."

"See? Even Alora thinks so, too," Leo said happily, making Raph groan in exasperation.

"I dunno what's worst; fighting off these Ninja rookies or listening to you both agreeing on everything."

Just then suddenly, we heard a loud 'thud' right beside us, looking to see a muscular Ninja warrior that I saw within my visions; it was Bradford under his disguise. He looked up to us and glared, catching us in surprised. He then sped towards us by throwing a punch at Leo, sending him into the wall and fell to the ground.

"LEO!" I cried out in horror.

I then glared hatefully at Bradford as he then threw a kick at Raph, who tried to block it with his arms crossing his face to protect himself but to no avail, having him tumbling to the ground as well near Donnie's feet. Bradford then went for Donnie as he tried to flip over him with his staff, but the evil warrior grabbed it and whacked him with it from the side, causing Donnie to also smack into a wall and falling on the dirty concrete into a bunch of garbage cans. Mikey took out his nunchucks with his extended chain and scythe, twirled it overhead before throwing it at Bradford. Only to unexpectedly grabbed the blade's handle with is bare right hand, yanked it with Mikey holding onto it, making the orange-clad turtle scream as Bradford held him by the gut and stared at him in wonder and suspicion.

"MIKEY!" I cried out again but with panic.

"What are you?" Bradford questioned.

Mikey wasted no time when he placed his feet on Bradford's knees and pushed himself out of the warrior's grip with a flip. The two Ninjas held onto the chain like a tug-a-war routine, when Leo jumped into the scene with his one katana raised above his head as he brought it down, cutting the chain in half. When I decided enough was enough, I step into the line of fire and delivered an energy wave, roundhouse kick that sent Bradford flying a few feet away from us. Unfortunately, he was able to do a back flip in midair and land perfectly on his feet as he stood straight and stared directly at me with surprise and curiosity. I had both my fists up in a fighting stance with a meaningful glare, with the guys right next to me on both sides with their weapons up in battle. We stared down the enemy when the sudden wailing of sirens caught their attention. Bradford looked at to where the sounds were coming from then back to us as his narrowed eyes deepen before he fled, making all the Foot soldiers disperse and vanished. After the Foot disappeared, we lowered our defenses as the sirens wailing began to get closer, making all of us looked to each other as we took off ourselves. The screeching of tires indicated that the police cars arrived at the very spot we were at a moment ago, but we managed to get away as quickly as we could as we faded back into the shadows.

 **Oh boy, the first encounter with the Foot Clan was a bit unexpected there, don't you think? Shredder is now in New York City, along with a new enemy that was very strong and swift than the Turtles. Will the guys and Alora be able to take out this new threat? Is Mikey really thinking to go through with trying to be friends with Chris Bradford? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25: New Friend, Old Enemy Part 2

**Chapter 25** **: New Friend, Old Enemy Part 2**

Alora's POV

After our surprising first impression on the Foot Clan and the approaching of police cars, the turtles and I went back to the Lair to recuperate from what we just experience. Leo and I were in the Kitchen, standing near the island, with Master Splinter, who was standing on the side near the counter and stroking his thin beard, telling him about the encounter with the Ninjas and their Tough Leader.

"Their Leader was crazy good, by which I mean he was good and seemed a little crazy," Leo explained.

"Crazier than good if you ask me," I brought up.

"Besides, he had all these guys with him. It – it wasn't a fair fight," Leo also added, sternly.

Splinter eyed us intently as he stopped stroking his beard. "What do you mean 'fair fight'?"

"Oh, boy," I murmured, knowing that tone in his voice.

Leo gazed around a bit before looking back at Sensei, a little unsure how to put his sentence lightly.

"Uh, a fair fight, you know, where either side could win?"

"So, a fair fight is a fight you could lose," Splinter clarified, grabbing his jaded cane and walking over to us.

"Well, yes, but – Well, what – what I mean is – " Leo tried to say only for Sensei to interrupt in his explanation.

"You don't want to assure your victory."

"No, I do, but –" Leo tried again, but out of nowhere, Splinter whacked his legs, knocking him to the floor and being pinned with Splinter's cane up to his neck as I stood at the sidelines, flinching at the scene.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Was that fair?" Splinter asked.

"No!" Leo shot out.

"Did I win?" Splinter asked once more.

Leo hesitated on thinking it through before wheezing out, "I see your point."

"Seek victory, not fairness," Sensei informed as he got up with his cane, leaving Leo still lying on the floor.

"Hai, Sensei," Leo said in defeat.

Splinter reached his hand out to Leo and helped him up. After Leo was at his feet, Splinter then turned around and walked away, hearing the sound of his cane hitting the floor every time he moved. Leo looked down in thought over about Splinter's words on the victory and fairness between a fight. I went over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"You okay?" I asked.

Leo glanced at me then looked back down. "[Sighs] yeah. It's just… I don't understand what Splinter understands. You know, the 'fairness of a fight' or the 'victory of a fight'. If you want to win, you have to be fair to claim the victory, right?"

"Well, yes, but either with how many enemies you are against at and how many allies that you have with you, you just need to do the best you can to fight back. Either way, whether you win or lose, Leo… it's still a victory," I answered confidently.

Leo looked at me with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Alora."

I nodded with a smile. "I should go check on the others, just to be sure that Mikey or Raph or – I don't know – which one of those three isn't trying to kill each other."

Leo chuckled at that before turning into a grin. "Well, you better get over there and make sure that doesn't happen."

I smiled wider with a nod and was about to head out before Leo spoke up to me.

"Hey, Alora?"

I look back to him, seeing as if he wanted to ask something. "Yeah?"

Leo looked at me with hesitation before shaking his head, saying, "Uh, nevermind; it's nothing. I'll – I'll see ya later."

I gave a confused look but shrugged in response as I pulled back the curtain and left the Kitchen.

No One's POV

After Alora left, Leo looked down with a deep thought look in his eyes. His mind wondered back at that supernatural moment back at the Kraang Facility, the place that his brothers and best friend went to rescue April. It was right after Alora had woken from her unconscious yet emotionless trance that she muttered out one word that Leo had caught from under her breath:

' _Alon'_

Even though Raph and Mikey didn't get the gist of it, Leo apparently had heard it clearly and held it in his brain since that very night. He didn't know what this word was or what it meant; a name, a place, an object, something entirely different like an unknown being, or maybe even dangerous like a weapon. With all these options running in his head, Leo wasn't sure what that word meant, but something tells him that Alora somehow does. Ever since that night when she got her powers, Alora has been acting strange, as if she was hiding something. Although, Leo trusts Alora dearly with his life but he was just concern for her well-being over these amazing abilities she's gained. He felt if she's trying to keep something to herself without anyone around her knowing, mostly him and his brothers. He wanted to have a chance to talk to her about it, but with all the situations happening with the Kraang, Mutants, and now the Foot Clan, he just couldn't get the moment to ask. As much as he wanted to focus on the missions, Leo was very worried for his best friend, more so than ever in his life.

Alora's POV

The next night, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and I were all in the Living area doing our own private time. Raph was over the side doing push-ups, Donnie was at the far right side with his laptop (ogling on a picture of April that he doesn't want any of us to see), Mikey on a beanbag reading a magazine, and I was doing some sketching on my Sketchbook. Also, April had arrived about 20 minutes ago and was sitting on the concrete couch, reading a comic book with me sitting on the floor right next to her. Everything was nice and quiet when Mikey spoke up.

"Whoa, that's rad!"

I gazed over from my sketch to Mikey who held a 'Martial Pain' of Chris Bradford Magazine with a child-like look in his eyes. Even though it was cute to see Mikey like this, I was disgust by how Bradford was a celebrity of Fame and Fortune with so much to live for, yet works for an ungrateful and dangerous man like the Shredder.

"Oh, I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly with big, giddy eyes as he nom three times on the Magazine and leaned back on his beanbag chair with his legs kicking in the air while holding the Magazine up high, laughing happily.

With what Mikey was reading and getting all hyped up about it, I couldn't help but chuckle at it and I glanced at April to see she was chuckling too.

"Mikey, you already have human friends," April brought up, making Mikey and myself gazed to her as she motioned to herself and me while answering her own statement.

"Me and Alora."

After hearing her say that, I then started to wonder upon that in my head. Since I technically knew that April wasn't entirely a 'human' being, I was beginning to think with me having these powers had me judging the fact that maybe I'm not fully human either. I felt a bit of worriedness and suspicion to that but I brush it off to the side to focus on the matter at this part. Mikey looked at both of us for a second before looking back at his Magazine while saying the one sentence that left me and April looking at him in surprise.

"April, you and Dudette don't count. We saved your life, you have to like us. And Dudette's been living down here with us for a whole week and already knows about us."

"Too bad there's no place for freaks to meet people where no one can see how hideous they are," Raph stated with a few grunts while doing his push-ups, making Mikey slump in annoyance.

April glance to the side in deep thought before her face lit up.

"Wait, there is – the internet! Donnie, can I see your laptop?" She asked the purple-clad turtle on the far side of the couch, who shot his head up with a pink tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Uh, y – Uh, sure! Just a sec," Donnie stuttered out.

He press a key on his laptop to change the main screen before he got up and walk over to where April sat with a nervous smile, making me silently giggle. Donnie handed April the laptop and sat down next to her, looking around anxiously while April was typing away.

"Check it out, it's site where you can make friends with anybody online," She explained as Mikey zipped over to her side with a huge grin and an excited twinkle in his eye.

"Sweet!"

He bumps April out of the way, taking the laptop and typing it away before holding onto it while waiting patiently as the laptop pulled it up something, like Chris Bradford's home page. Mikey then went wide-eyed at the screen with hearts in his eyes and rubbing the sides of the laptop lovingly.

"[Gasps] ohh, Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friend!" Mikey said while typing away again before pressing one final key and watch the screen with anticipation.

Donnie, April, and I watched him for a sec before April broke the silence.

"Mikey, people don't always respond immed – " but was cut off as the laptop beeps, meaning that Bradford got back to him by accepting him as his 'friend'.

"But sometimes they do," April finished her sentence.

Mikey slowly sat back up with shaky eyes and opened mouth with a few gasps as he looked at what he saw.

"No way!" He said out loud, holding the sides of the laptop with joy before leaning back with his hands behind his head, "Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship! I have a friend!"

Mikey then grabbed April and pulled her into a hug, much to Donnie's shock. "Thanks, April!"

He suddenly threw the laptop in the air, got up and walked out of the Living area towards the entrance.

"Where are you going? Hey!" Donnie yelled out as he sprang from his seat and caught the laptop before hitting the ground, making me cringe at that.

"To hang out with my friend, Chris Bradford," Mikey replied smugly as he continued walking out.

I placed my sketchbook aside before standing up with a much concern look. "Mikey, I'm not so sure visiting this guy is a good idea."

From the corner of my eye, I see April nodding to my understanding, but to my acknowledgement, she clearly didn't.

"Alora's right, Mikey. This guy's famous. He probably has thousands of friends," she quoted.

"And guess who's number 5, 286?" Mikey asked skeptically.

We stared at him for a few seconds as April simply answered, "You?"

"Daniel Ramirez! And I'm right next to him. Later!" Mikey replies as he leaves the Lair in a flash.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," April said as we, including Raph, all looked at where Mikey left with bewildered faces.

"Should we go after him?" Donnie questioned, looking between April and I.

"Eh, he's gotta learn somehow," Raph shrugged off.

I stared at the entrance with a worried some expression then turned away and started heading right towards Donnie's Lab. I felt the eyes of my friend's gazes staring behind me, but I ignore them and shut the door slowly as it went with a loud 'thud'.

Several minutes had passed; I was in the right side corner at my workbench in the midst of sewing to pieces of fabric patterns together for my new Ninjustu outfit, watching the needle move up and down with the thread going through, stitching as the fabric and thread sync in harmony. After the needle reached its end, I lifted my foot off the peddle, pulled up the holder, rose up the needle, and pulled the pattern out from under the plate of the machine. The two threads from the bobbin and the needle held onto the inner and out seam of the fabric as I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut both in half. I took one of the threads and began to double-knot it to keep the thread in place until hearing the door slowly open along with some soft 'thuds'.

"Knock, knock."

I looked up to see April with the back of her right, index finger tapping the metal door, smiling softly. I gave her a little smile as she then walked over to me.

"I see you've got your nice little area all worked up to use your sewing equipment and other supplies," she chuckled.

I chortled a little before looking back to the thread-like fabric pattern I held in my hands. "Yep, Donnie really helped me set it up so I could work my way around here better."

It's true; Donnie has helped me set myself up after I'd ask him if it was okay to use part of his Lab for some of my sewing practices. He immediately accepted it, saying it would be nice to have someone else hanging around with in the Lab who wouldn't disturb him or mess up his work. I felt relieve and happy to know that Donnie was humble to allow me to work on my sewing. He gave April and I a hand with the bags of fabric and such over to the right side corner of the Lab. Next, he somehow manage to bring out a workbench and a moving chair to help me set up shop with my sewing machine and materials, also helping me plug it in to a nearby unit. I was very grateful for Donnie's help, even though he was partially doing it to impress April, I was glad to have him by my side.

April giggled at that as she knelt down to my level. "I know, I saw the whole thing when Donnie was setting you up. It was pretty cool, but it was also a little silly, too."

I smiled a bit before looking back to my one pattern once again as I heard April speak up again, this time with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Anyways… you okay?"

I nodded while still keeping my gaze at the pattern. "Mm-hmm. Yeah; I'm fine."

"You sure? Cause, after Mikey left, you went quiet for a while and went straight in here without a single word," April clarified.

I stood still for a minute as I let out a sigh and looked up towards her. "April, do you ever have a problem on telling something important to your friend and persuading them not to be around a specific type of person that you don't trust at all?"

She looked at me with surprise before glancing to the side with unsureness on how to respond.

"W-well, I don't normally, but I know that some people have that sort of problem. So, yeah," April sputtered out before looking confused, "Why? Does it have something to do with Mikey?"

I focused myself on double knotting the loose threads on my fabric as I talked to April while doing so.

"Apparently. This 'Chris Bradford' isn't the guy everyone thinks he is. He's not who Mikey thinks he is and he certainly isn't worth being 'friendship' material. He's someone that Mikey shouldn't be around with, not after the situation we were just in last night."

"Wait. You think Chris Bradford has something to do with the Foot Clan?" She asked curiously.

I knew I had said too much, even though no matter how much I wanted to tell her and the others that Bradford is really working for the Shredder, I couldn't put the storyline at risk. I looked away in agony with my eyes shut tightly.

"I'm sorry, April, but – I can't tell you about it. I shouldn't have said that to let you think that way. I just… I just don't want to spoil the story," I replied with guilt and depression.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, making my eyes open and turned to April, looking at me with regret.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have asked that since I forgot that you don't want to cause any more harm to our world."

I brought another small smile to my lips as I place my right hand on top of her left one on my shoulder and gave a little pat. "It's alright, April, I understand. And thanks for coming in to check up on me."

"No problem," she replies as she got back up and started walking back towards the opening doors of the Lab until she turned around halfway, saying, "Besides, maybe this will change since you're here, Alora. Maybe Bradford won't be a bad person now than you think."

As she then continued walking out of the Lab, I frowned at the statement April just said as I look back down and shook my head.

"If only if you knew, April…" I muttered to myself, "If only if you knew…"

 **Wow! Things are beginning to get a bit uneasy for our heroes. Mikey has befriended Chris Bradford online, but Alora isn't too thrilled about it at all. Not to mention our dear, blue-clad Leader is getting suspicious about Alora's hidden secrets. Will she be able to convince Mikey about not hanging around with our Deadly Assassin? And is Leo ever going to figure out who or what this 'Alon' is? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26: New Friend, Old Enemy Part 3

**Chapter 26** **: New Friend, Old Enemy Part 3**

Alora's POV

Later on, Mikey came back to the Lair with the biggest, happiest smile I've ever seen. He told his brothers and I everything that had happen with his encounter with Chris Bradford; how he was attacking him when he was trying to introduce himself, explaining that they're besties online and that Bradford showed kindness towards him and allowed him entrance into his Dojo. From every detail that Mikey said about his great time with his so-called 'new friend', I knew for a fact that Bradford's friendliness was all a ruse. Bradford was only pretending to be pals with Mikey only to use him in his attempt on finding out where Splinter is. I felt uneasiness and pressure building inside me, knowing that Mikey was naïve and caring, that he would be spending time with one of Shredder's most powerful and strongest warriors. I was beginning to think that maybe I should stay by his side at all times, making sure that he's well protected and guarded away from that soon-to-be-backstabbing traitorous bully.

The next night, the guys and I were out on the rooftops. Leo informed us that we should do some investigation work to find out clues upon the Foot Clan's whereabouts, which we all agreed to with no complaints. Leo, Donnie, and I were near over the edge of one rooftop looking down at the alleyway we were at yesterday where we first fought off the ruthless Ninjas.

"They must've been watching us from here. The perfect place to stage an ambush," Leo theorized.

"It wasn't very fair, was it?" Donnie questioned.

"It's not about fairness. It's about victory," Leo replied sternly.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Donnie apologized.

I placed a hand on Leo's shoulder to calm him down. "Take it easy, Leo, Donnie's just trying to make a point."

Leo stared at me for a second before looking away and sighed. He still seemed a bit under stress with our talk with Master Splinter in the Kitchen, but when I saw his face, it seemed as though there was something else that was bothering him. The thing is, I didn't know what. My thoughts were interrupt when I heard Mikey talking over to Raph.

" – and then – And then Chris Bradford put on his hakama. Man, that guy can rock a hakama!"

Raph was sitting on the floor, rubbing his hand down the side of his face with a boredom look, indicating that he was getting tired about Mikey ranting on and on about Bradford.

"Yeah, maybe he'll wear it again when he takes ya to the prom," He said rhetorically.

"- and then after that, he – " Mikey started off again but was cut short by Raph.

"Oh, enough! You've been going on about this for three hours."

"Ooh, somebody sounds jealous. You can't just admit that you were the 'R' word," Mikey quoted.

Leo and Donnie gazed at them along with me when Raph gave a weird look as Mikey clarified it by saying, "Rong?"

Leo and Donnie sighed in disgust while I just chuckled with a small grin.

"[Scoffs] I'm not wrong," Raph protests.

"Oh, yeah? If you don't wanna talk about my friend –" Mikey begins to say as he then jumps in the air and lands right over to us, grabbing Donnie's right shoulder and Leo's left one and pulls them closer with me right in the middle.

"I've got two other brothers and my other coolest friend here who do."

"Actually, I'd rather talk about anything else," Leo injected.

"Like the concept of the silent 'W', perhaps?" Donnie mentioned.

Mikey took both of his hands off his brother's shoulders and frown.

"Fine. Heh, I'll go talk to a guy who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anyone ELSE: Chris Bradford," Mikey said, whispering that last part as he was about to jump off the edge before I stopped him.

"Mikey, wait!"

He stops dead and gazes at me, waiting for me to say something. I didn't know what to say or do at the moment, if I should try to stop him from going or something else among those lines. I got tongue-tied for a bit when I suddenly got an idea; if I can't pursue Mikey to stop visiting Bradford, maybe I can threat Bradford to leave Mikey and his brothers alone. I know it probably might not work, but it's better than doing nothing, right?

"Uh… I was just wondering - since your now such good friends with Chris Bradford and you've gotten really acquainted with him, I thought that … maybe … I could … come along … and meet him?" I asked sheepishly.

I could see Leo staring at me like I've grown another head, which probably meant that Donnie and Raph were possibly looking at me the same way. Mikey stared at me with an excited look on his face, his eyes all sparkly, and his mouth in a wide-open grin.

"You really mean it, Dudette?! You wanna meet Chris?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Well…yeah. Of course I do," I replied nervously.

Mikey suddenly enveloped me in a massive hug, jumping up and down happily with me still in his arms.

"YES! Hear that, dudes?! Dudette wants to meet my new friend! See, someone finally understands my relationship with the most awesome guy in the world!" He says to his brothers as he lets go of me and looks right at me with a giddy-some look.

"Oh, man! I can't wait for you to meet him! He's gonna be so siked when he sees that I've brought another friend along! This is gonna be so great!"

"Yeah, [laughs nervously] great," I muttered, smiling nervously.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go, Dudette! Don't wanna keep my new BFF waiting!" Mikey announced as he then jumped off the rooftop and onto the next one.

I looked back towards Leo, Raph, and Donnie who had concern yet weird expressions.

"Um, I hate to ask about this but – why the sudden interest about meeting Mikey's new human friend?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, aren't you the 'humans-aren't-ready-to-meet-us-mutants-yet' kinda gal?" Raph mentioned.

I smiled at Raph's point of view as I looked back to where Mikey jump off. "Yeah, I still am, but I just wanna look out for Mikey; just to make sure he doesn't get blind sighted on what he's dealing with."

"What do ya mean by that?" I heard Donnie question in a worried tone.

I turn back to them with a determine look. "Something about this guy isn't sitting right with me. I just want to watch over Mikey, to protect him, and make sure he doesn't get himself hurt."

All three turtles glanced at one another with uncertainty. That is, until Leo sighed and gazed back towards me.

"Alright, go ahead. But be careful."

"Don't worry, we both will," I informed, referring to myself and Mikey.

"And make sure Mikey doesn't do anything stupid or embarrassing," Raph brought up, only for Donnie and Leo turn to him with one raised eyebrow looks while the red-clad turtle look back and forth between them with a questionable expression.

"What? He's bound to do something like that among those lines."

I chuckled at that as I raised a thumbs up at them. "Relax, you guys, Mikey's in good hands. We'll see you guys back at the Lair!"

I then activated my aural flight as I floated a few inches off the edge of the rooftop, the aura surrounding me as I began to follow Mikey while waving to the others, saying, "See ya later!"

Soon after that, Mikey was jumping and running through the rooftops over to Chris Bradford's place while I followed closely from behind.

About 20 minutes or so, Mikey and I managed to get safely to the Bradford Dojo. Mikey said we could go through the front door since Bradford offered him free passage into the building, not to my surprise. We entered and climb the stairs up to the main Dojo, seeing the décor and golden-plastered trophies from Ninjustu tournaments with a picture of Bradford behind them. The Dojo didn't look quite as nice as the one back at the Lair, it felt empty and stony, just like Bradford and his cold-hearted Master. My gazing then caught the attention of grunting and battle cries as I looked at the edge of the room to see the one and only Chris Bradford himself. He was doing some punching and kicking exercises on a punching bag, acting all tough and high and mighty. While I was staring at him from the back, my aura-sense went on as the aura around Bradford appeared, and to no surprise, his aura was bright red, indicating that he was definitely an evil person. I glared at him angrily as Bradford stopped his practicing on the bag, Mikey then called out.

"There's my best Buddy in the whole world!"

I saw Bradford glance at us before he groaned with an eye-roll and a shrug, saying that he was clearly annoyed about hanging out with Mikey. Although Mikey didn't seem to notice his actions, I for one surely did which made me growl under my breath when Bradford's mood changed as he turned to face us.

"Michelangelo, Mikey, the Big M. How are you doing buddy?" He asked with a fake grin.

"I am stupendous, Chris. Chrissy B – " Mikey replied while trying to think of a good nickname for him, not that he'll need it anyway, "I gotta work on your nickname. Ooh – Rad-Brad!"

Just then, Bradford turned to me with a slight hint of realization in his eyes, but kept it simple as he smiled at me, that sickly smile that made me feel a bit nauseous.

"And I see you brought someone with you. Who might you be?" He asked kindly.

I just held a firm glare at him as Mikey came over and held me in a side-hug. "This here is Dudette. She's also training to be a Ninja like me, and is the best-est friend you could ever ask for – alongside to you, of course."

I smiled a little at that to Mikey before turning my glaring eyes back to Bradford, who still kept his creepy gaze at me.

"Really? How nice. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?" He greeted with a chuckle and a bit of skepticism, holding out his left hand and waiting for me to tell him my real name, which meant that he only caught 'Dudette' as Mikey's nickname for me.

I only glared harder while looking back and forth between his hand and the hard-cored man. As much as I didn't want to shake the hands of a ruthless Ninja warrior, I didn't want to upset Mikey about disrespecting his friend. Holding my stamina and the urge to not use my powers to punch him right into a wall, I lifted my left hand up, reached over, and grabbed his as we both shook it casually but firmly by each other's holds.

"Just 'Dudette' is fine," I answered back sternly, really not letting him know who I really am.

The reason why I didn't want to tell him my name was the fact that if he did, he would obviously tell it straight to Shredder and he would research about me and my family. Even though they don't exist here, along with me, Shredder would certainly find a way to get to my parents and little sister just to break me, so I had to keep a low profile on my personal life from anyone working on the side of evil. Bradford's smile faltered a bit on my answer, but still kept it up as we both pulled our hands away from each other and he turned towards Mikey.

"You know, I was just thinking how we're such close friends, and yet I know so little about you," he said, making me grit my teeth hard within my mouth in anger and disgust while feeling my magic surging through me.

"You think we're close friends?" Mikey asked giddily.

"Of course! Now tell me everything about you," Bradford proceeded.

Little did Bradford know about Mikey is that Mikey wasn't the kind of teenage turtle to reveal his Family's secret to anyone. Even though we only told April about it, she was the kinda person that can keep a well-known secret, especially to any close friends around her. I then held a smirk with arms crossed near my chest as Mikey thought over on where to begin.

"Well, where should I start? Ooh – I named all six of my toes!" He says holding up is right foot and wiggled a couple of his toes.

"How interesti – Ugh!" Bradford was going to say but was repulsed when Mikey shoved his stinky foot near his face, making me cover my mouth as numerous giggles escaped through.

"There's Stubby and Joey nails – " Mikey starts introducing as Bradford held an annoyed look before grabbing his foot and pushing it aside with a natural gaze.

"Oh, that's – that's – that's fascinating. But I was thinking more about your impressive Ninjustu skills. You both must have an incredible Sensei," He said, indicating both of us that made me narrow my eyes at him once again.

"Oh, he is the best. Now meet, " Mikey says as he then went into a hand-stand and showed his other foot to him, announcing, "The stinking triplets!"

I couldn't handle it at that point as I let out a hearty laugh that Bradford was getting the smelly treatment. Through squinting eyes, I saw Bradford sending a glare at me before shoving Mikey's foot away.

"Ugh – Okay! [Chuckling] who's hungry?" He asked.

Mikey then jumps back up at the mention of the 'H' word. "Me! I want Pizza! Do you like pizza?"

"Yeah, sure," Bradford simply replied when Mikey zipped over and hugged him which he was taken aback.

"Whoa. We have so much in common," Mikey implies as he snuggles into the hug.

I heard Bradford gulp in anxiousness that showed he was getting pretty uncomfortable. I then felt now would be the perfect opportunity to confront him about his tactics on hunting my friends. I walked over to them with a sweet smile.

"Hey, Mikey? Why don't you go order the pizza and wait for us outside. I think Bradford and I would like to get to know each other a little better, right?" I asked, looking at Bradford with a smug grin.

Bradford looked at me with a questionable expression as he was released from the hug. Mikey turn to me smiling and nodding happily.

"Sure thing, Dudette! I'll let you guys know when the Pizza gets here!" Mikey called out as he was running towards the door and slam it shut.

As I saw Mikey run out of the room with the door closed, I stood with my back facing Bradford while tightening my fist hard. The air in the Dojo felt a bit tensed, but I didn't let it get to me as I heard Bradford's feet moving a few steps behind me. He only stopped a foot away as everything went into silence.

"So…you want us to get to know each other, huh?" I heard him ask, still with that fake attitude of being innocent and cool, "I really don't have anything special to share, though since you're such good friends with Michelangelo, maybe you could – "

"You can cut the acting routine, Bradford," I retorted as I turned to face him, seeing a surprised yet confused expression.

I gave off another glare but with a dark, narrowed look in my eyes that showed how angry I was. "I know what you're trying to do to Mikey, Chris Bradford – I know who you are and everything about you."

Bradford gave a smug grin look as he folded his arms near his chest. "Oh, really? Then tell me, what do you know about me?"

"I know that you were the one who lead those Foot Clan soldiers and ambushed me and my friends the other night," I started off, seeing his expression slowly change from smugness to shock as I continued on.

"I know that was you in that Ninjustu outfit with the spiked armor that decked my friends one by one. I know that you and your companion, Xever, are hunting them down in order to find where Master Splinter, or as you know him by Hamato Yoshi, is hiding. And, most important of all… I know that you are working for Oroku Saki, the Shredder."

Bradford's eyes were wide as dish plates, his face was blood-drained looking pale, as a sheet, and his mouth was a thin line that his mustache and beard looked like were covering it. After a few seconds of looking like that, he then held a serious yet dangerous narrowed glare as his arms dropped to the sides with balled-up fists.

"How in the world do you know all of that?" He questioned with a hint of anger in his tone.

I then gave a smug smirk with my hands on my hips and looking at my nails on my left hand, pretending to be interested in them then paying attention to the Sleaze-ball. "Oh, well, it's like your pal Xever would usually say 'You have your resources, well I have mine.'"

Bradford glared harder at me as I still kept my smirk on, but the mood changed as Bradford pulled his glare back from me and started walking away. He held his chin between his left thumb and index finger and his right arm across his chest to support his left that was on top of it with a 'thinking' expression.

"Hmm, well, that is understandable to know. But, the one thing that I don't understand is that you knew about me this whole time, and yet, you weren't able to persuade your 'friend-of-a-freak' here to stop hanging around with me," He stated, making my smirk vanished to be replaced with a narrowed stare.

He then turned to me halfway with a triumphant smirk of his own. "And I bet you didn't come here just to meet me, right? You came here to make sure I wouldn't do anything to him, didn't you?"

"Not only that, I came to make sure that you get the message that if Shredder wants to harm my friends, he'll have to worry about me first cause I'm going to protect them at all times. And no one, not even you Bradford, are gonna get to them without passing me," I stated firmly.

Bradford then threw his head back in a burst of laughter, obviously thinking that I was clearly insane about the whole thing. But I definitely knew for sure that I wasn't kidding; nope, not one single bit.

"[Laughing] and what makes you think that someone like you could possibly protect an entire clan from us?" He asked mockingly.

"Well, you did see something happen in the alleyway that night when we first met, hmm? Something like, oh I don't know, a power-wave roundhouse kick that sent you flying in midair?" I answered back with the same attitude.

Bradford frown at that but was grinning from ear to ear that gave me the creeps. "Hmph, it doesn't matter either way, my Master is going to see through that both Hamato Yoshi and your freaky friends get exactly what they deserve. And no matter what you do, strange abilities or not, you. Will. Never. Save them."

I glared at him with a dark presence in my eyes that wanted to hit him straight up into the sky and fall flat on the ground, hard. But when I heard those words Bradford just said, it seemed like he was right. Even with these powers of mine, I don't know if I'll be quick enough to save all of my friends, and Shredder would finally succeed with finishing the Hamato Clan once and for all. I felt so much tension building inside me from worriedness and agony, starting to make me feel as if I was overreacting to this 'protective' business. But then I realize this is something that Bradford wants me to think; he wants me to fail of protecting the Turtles and Splinter. I couldn't let this commotion get the better of me. I have to be strong. For my friends. For Master Splinter. For the Hamato Clan. For everybody. I then turned my dark glare into an acknowledgeable grin, making Bradford stare at me with confusion.

"You know something, Bradford, I don't truly believe that at all," I started off, "I may be just a weakling, overreacting young teenage girl in your eyes. But through others, I'm a strong, caring, and reasonable Ninja warrior who is going to do everything in her power to protect the Hamato Clan's Honor and make sure that the last descendants of that Clan lives on throughout the next several years. So, don't try to talk me out of this, Bradford, cause there's a war coming and this Ninja is going to fight 'til her last breathing moment to put an end to it, if it's the last thing she'll ever do."

Bradford just simply stared me down with a narrowed glare as I did the same as if we were doing a staring contest. But it went short as we heard the front door to the Dojo burst open, making both of us turn to the source and seeing a smiling Mikey popping his head out between them.

"Pizza's here, dudes! Wanna head up top and have it there?" He asked with excitement.

I then looked back to Bradford and held a fake smile as I gestured my arm towards the doors. "What do ya say, Bradford? Up for a little 'friendship' time?"

Bradford frowned at me once more before putting on his acting face with a happy grin. "Absolutely."

"Aw, yeah! I'll see you guys up there!" Mikey cheered as he suddenly zipped out of the door's gap and disappeared in a flash.

Bradford was right next to me with a smirk-y expression as he casually bowed and gestured his arm towards the door with his eyes not leaving mine. "Ladies first."

I let out a simple 'hmph' in response while glaring at him as I started walking to the doors with Bradford following behind. I glance every now and then over my shoulder to make sure he wouldn't do anything funny, which oddly enough, he knew for sure that he shouldn't do any stunts with Mikey around. Even if he did, he would easily lose his trust in Mikey and finding Master Splinter. So we only walked in silence as we headed up towards the rooftop.

Several minutes had passed, nighttime had ended, and daybreak was already upon us. Bradford, Mikey, and I were sitting on the edge near a billboard enjoying the sounds of blaring cars and views of the City while eating slices of Pizza. Well, Mikey and I were enjoying it while Bradford just sat on the left side of Mikey with an anxious look as I smirk at his uncomfortable position.

"Isn't this great?" Mikey asked, turning his head to Bradford and then me with a big grin on his face, "Blue skies, pizza, couple of friends just hangin."

I nodded in agreement. "Sure is, Mikey. This definitely is great, wouldn't you agree, Bradford?"

I looked over to him with a smug smirk as he stared at me with a narrowed expression. He then looked over to his right as he saw a rat squeaking right beside him, making him back up a little as the creature jumped off and scurried away.

"Yeah, great," Bradford simply replied as he then turn back to us with his natural gaze, "Since we've gotten so close, maybe you could tell me a little more about your brothers."

Mikey was busy stuffing in his Pizza slice when Bradford brought up his statement, who looked to him with a mouthful.

"Oh – oh yeah. Uh, their good dudes. But sometimes, I don't think they respect me," He muffled out as he took another huge bite of his pizza and shoved it into his mouth, making Bradford stare at him with a look that held both remorse and disgust.

"Uh, I can't imagine why," He said as Mikey swallowed his pizza and looked at him with a grin.

I then had a thought about how to make Bradford flinch in fear and nervousness as I then set my pizza slice down and look towards him with a sly grin.

"So, Bradford. I was just wondering, since you're so interested about getting to know our Sensei, maybe you could tell us a bit about yours," I offered.

Bradford's eyes widen, making me see that I struck his weak point as he looked away rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Uh – Well – I uh – " He stuttered before I pounder more on the subject.

"He must be one heck of a Ninjustsu Master to teach you such amazing skills."

"Yeah, Rad-Brad! Who is he?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Bradford looks like he didn't know what to say or do at the matter, making me grin in victory at his stuttering state. But that moment was shortly lived as Bradford smiled unknowingly and looked ahead towards the City.

"He's a legendary Ninjustsu Warrior who's trying to make amends upon his past and begin a new era for the greater good," He replied with such calmness and solitary as I gave a flabbergasted look at that response.

' _Make amends upon his past?! Begin a new era for the greater good?! More like finishing what he started at the very beginning and wanting to turn this world into his own evil, twisted version that he sees fit!'_ I screamed out inside my head.

He then turns to us with that sick-looking of a smile that made me want to smack it right off his face. "He's actually here in town for an important business task. Says he needs to recuperate and get some info on this as soon as possible."

"Wow! That's totally awesome, Rad-Brad!" Mikey exclaimed with awe, "Do you think we could meet him someday?!"

I froze at Mikey's mentioning upon meeting Bradford's Master, my eyes wide as golf balls as I gaze to Bradford, who had a sinister grin as he looked to me with a dark glint in his eye.

"Perhaps," He says as he still kept his eye-contact at me, "One day."

I then narrowed a glare at him with my lips pressing tightly against each other. I thought for sure I would catch Bradford red-handed by his secret identity, but it looked like he found his way around the subject rather than admit defeat, just like anyone loyal enough to serve the most evil being in this entire world. But as I still kept my stare at his face, I could see the fact that I was beginning to get on his nerves, just as he has been getting onto mine. Although, his grin never wavered as he kept his lingering eyes straight at me while a deep growl course in my throat. Even with Mikey oblivious to the whole situation, we kept staring at each other continually throughout the whole time.

We were then back inside Bradford's cold, empty Dojo with little to nothing in it. We all were silent when we came back down from our 'pizza-and-bonding' routine at the rooftop. As we headed back down into the training room, Bradford and I would glance daggers at each other once and a while as Mikey was ahead of us with a big smile plastered upon his adorable expression. He looked like that there wasn't a care in the world now that he believes that humans and mutants can become good friends with each other, only if that were the truth when he learns about Bradford's true self. I felt a pain of guilt and depression in my heart that seeing Mikey so happy like this that he was going to be so emotionally hurt about what is about to come at the end. But I would not stand at seeing it this way; I made a vow that I would protect the Turtles, Splinter, and their friends from the claws of the Shredder and anyone else who tries to harm them. And I was going to keep it that way, even if it means keeping Mikey away from Bradford and risking part of the storyline, then so be it. My deep thoughts were interrupt as I heard Mikey awing at a katana that's held onto a stand upon a shelf.

"Cool. [Gasps] look at that katana! That looks old," he says as he looks at it more closely and pokes it gently.

I glance over to see Bradford leaning back near the front of his desk with a boredom yet irritated expression. "Yes, yes, it's over 400 years old."

I then glared at him at his tone of voice, which is exactly the attitude that shows who he really is, before he glances at Mikey and his sour mood changes as he chuckles uncomfortably.

"But getting back to your Sensei – " He brings up again, having my glare harden at the mentioning of it as I look over to Mikey who grabbed hold the handle of the 400-year-old katana and took it off the shelf.

"Look, Rad-Brad, I'd love to tell you, but there are just somethings I have to keep secret," Mikey replied as he took the sheath off the blade, revealing a beautifully metal-carved blade.

"And I believe it should be kept that way," I added sternly.

Bradford gasps in horror as he saw Mikey withdrew the blade and rush over to take it from him. As he did, he failed a few attempts to retrieve it as Mikey swung the sword around swiftly, hearing the sword's swiftness cutting through the dusted air. Just when Mikey lift the katana up high, Bradford grabbed his wrist to prevent him from swinging it further.

"But we're friends. And friends share they're secrets, don't they?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow-like grin.

' _Not all their secrets; some prefer to keep a few of theirs privately and - for good reasons'_ I said inside my head as I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you saying you're going to show me your secret kata, the Death Dragon?" Mikey asked with a dramatic effect on that last part.

Bradford goes over to the shelf and places his katana back on the stand with his back turned to us as he talked to us over his shoulder.

"Tell you what? As a show of trust and friendship, I will teach you the Death Dragon."

"Alright!" Mikey cheered as I just stared at Bradford with disinterest.

"But, you have to swear not to show it to anyone," Bradford warned.

I glance over to Mikey as he held up his right hand with his left landing over his chest as if pledging he would keep his word.

"I promise that I will not show a soul," Mikey informed.

"Uh-huh, wait 'til we get back home," I murmured under my breath with a smirk.

 **Later on Back at the Lair…**

Mikey and I were in our Dojo with Leo, Donnie, and Raph. Mikey was 'showing' his new kata to his brothers as they watched him with impression, all except Raph who was leaning against the big tree behind us. I stood a few feet back next to Mikey as he demonstrates his new moves.

"And then he kicks, twists, and sweeps the leg – Ha!" Mikey finishes off with the sweep of his right leg as he stood on pose while gazing up to the others and says dramatically, "The Death Dragon."

"That was amazing!" Leo said in awe.

"Yeah, it's devastatingly affective and complex," Donnie theorized in agreement.

"And yet even Mikey could learn it," Raph said sarcastically and with disinterest.

"Thank you," Mikey replied until he thought about it and then protest, "Hey!"

Just then, the laptop next to us suddenly beeped, catching all of our attention.

"It's Rad-Brad!" Mikey called out happily, as he zipped right over to it before looking at us over his shoulder with a smug grin, "That's my little nickname for him."

He looks back at the screen and starts typing away, replying to Bradford's previous message.

"He wants to get together for a little B-ball. Can't wait to find out with the 'B' stands for!" He exclaims with giddiness as Leo, Raph, and Donnie were behind him, staring at their younger brother's enjoyment.

I still stood on the sidelines with a now very worried look since I knew what Bradford was doing at this very moment. With a lick on his right index finger, Mikey presses one final key, which meant that he send his response back to Bradford, got up and went towards on of the opening windows.

"You're going now?" Leo asked.

"Sorry, dudes, human friend stuff. You know how it is," Mikey replies as he kept walking out into the window until he pops back out and says, "Oh, wait. No you don't [chuckles]."

As Mikey walks away again through the window, my worried expression was now conjuring with fear. I know that persuading Mikey was going to be a very hard task at hand here, but I didn't have much of a choice. I didn't like this part when Bradford traps him and mocks him in his bully-like way, it breaks my heart just seeing that horrible scene. So without further delay, I charged straight towards the open window Mikey went through, feeling the eyes of Leo, Donnie, and Raph staring at me as I pass by them. I ran as fast as I could to catch up to Mikey before he leaves the Lair, only to spot him heading towards the exit that made me yell out to him.

"Mikey! Wait!"

He then stops and turns around and sees me. He grins at my appearance as I stopped right in front of him, bending down with my hands on my knees panting heavily from the running.

"What's up, Dudette? Do you wanna come along? I'm pretty sure Rad-Brad wouldn't mind if you joined us," Mikey offered.

I was starting to breath normally now as I straighten myself back up and went I did, I saw Mikey's grin fade when he saw the look I was giving him. I looked down to avert his gaze at me that made me feel knots in my stomach from what I was about to say.

"Actually, Mikey, I came to tell you the exact opposite," I began as I rose my head back up and stared Mikey dead in the eye, feeling nausea and my chest tightening as I let the words flow out of my mouth.

"I don't think you should see Bradford tonight, Mikey. In fact, I think you shouldn't see Bradford anymore."

Mikey's eyes were wide with shock and, worse of all, hurt, which I was afraid to see after I said my statement.

"Why?" Mikey breathed out.

"Because he's not the kind of person who you think he is, Mikey. He is a Ninja, a good one, too, but he's someone that you don't know entirely about. He may seem nice, but he's hiding something; something that could cause many problems to both you and your family. Why do you think he keeps asking you about your Sensei and your brothers?"

Mikey looked down in depression as I slowly walked over to him and gently place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mikey… I hope you understand."

"I understand," I heard Mikey muttered which brought a small smile upon my face.

"Good," I said, feeling relieved now, but was surprised to see Mikey swap my hand off his shoulder and looked at me with an angry glare.

"That you don't want me to have more human friends!" He yelled out angrily.

I was caught off guard by this as I tried to reason with him. "What?! No! I course I want you to have more humans friends!"

"Oh, yeah?! Than how come your preventing me from hanging out with Rad-Brad?!" He retorted.

"Because he's someone that you clearly don't know about, Mikey. He's dangerous, smart, strong, and you know little to nothing about him," I explained.

"Oh, I know him well enough, Dudette! He accepted me as his friend and I am proud of it! I thought you of all my friends would understand that?!" Mikey stated as he then looked away with sadness, "I thought you finally accepted my relationship with him?"

I held a look of regret as I tried to reach out to him. "Oh, Mikey… I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean for this to happen, but – Bradford isn't the kind of friend you're looking for."

Mikey then slapped my hand again as he glared at me once more. "Oh, really? Then I guess that the reason you went with me wasn't that you wanted to meet him, was it?"

I recoiled my hand and dropped my head down with a sigh as I looked at him straight in the face. "No. I went with you just to protect you from him."

Mikey glared harder as he then turned halfway from me with his arms crossing his chest as I went to explaining my reasoning.

"I only wanted to make sure you didn't get yourself hurt. I did what I thought was the right thing to do. Cause if something bad were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Well, I don't need your protection, Dudette! In fact, I don't need _you_ protecting me at all!" Mikey snapped.

I gasped softly with a widen-eyed shocked expression. I felt my breath caught in my throat, a pang shot right through my chest, my limbs went numb as the ringing of those exact words echoed through my ears into my brain. I stood at my spot motionlessly as Mikey's glare kept staring at me that made me want the ground to swallow me whole.

"Wha-What are you saying, Mikey?" I asked fearfully.

Mikey then began to turn towards the exit of the Lair and said, "You just wanted to keep me and my brothers to yourself since you don't have any friends back where you're from. Well… you've just lost a friend already, Dudette."

I felt stunned at Mikey's choice of words as he continued walking out of the Lair and vanishing from sight. I still stood there, physically and emotionally in pain and guilt. I couldn't believe on what just happened; I just broke my friendship with Mikey, the fun-loving teenage mutant Ninja turtle that everybody loves so much. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I just stood there. Silently. Quietly. Effortlessly. I felt all emotions swimming inside me as my eyes blared with big tears that began to fall down my cheeks and dripping off the sides of my chin. I shut my eyes tightly with gritted teeth as more tears spilled out of the squinted lids of my eyes. A few silent sobs escaped my lips as my hands balled up into shaky fists. I felt like nothing would be the same again after this; no more laughs, no more jokes, no more sharing pizza. I still kept Mikey's glared face in my mind as his last few sentences replayed repeatedly in my ears. I ruined everything with Mikey and he'll never want to be around me ever again. There was nothing I could say or do to take back from what I'd said to him; nothing at all.

The only thing I could only do was stand there by my lonesome and cry.

 **Oh, man. This just got really upsetting. Alora's plan to prevent Mikey from hanging around Bradford didn't go exactly as she had hoped. And to make things worse, Mikey's just ended their friendship. Will this tragic event ever pass? What will happen to Mikey when he visits the Bradford Dojo? Will Alora and Mikey once again be friends? Find out next time!**

 **Again, so very sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've been very busy these past few weeks; you know - the Holidays and all. I'll be sure to make a quick update for the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for being so patient. I really appreciate it!**

 **Stay tuned, thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!**


	27. Chapter 27: New Friend, Old Enemy Part 4

**Chapter 27** **: New Friend, Old Enemy Part 4**

No One's POV

After the arguing attempt with Alora and Mikey, back at the Bradford Dojo, a pair of no-do-gooders was awaiting their prey. Bradford was at his desk with a laptop that had sent a message to one of his 'friends' to have a little get-together as he then received back their response that told him that they accepted. Xever was over to the shelf were the ancient katana was placed as he grabbed it, removed the sheath and examine it while both he and Bradford had sinister grins on their faces.

"The freak is on its way. The trap is set," Bradford informed, "And the good news is that there wasn't any mentioning about the girl accompanying it, so we are stage clear."

Xever still examine the sword with a slight bit of interest as Bradford got up and walked over to him. "Pretty weapon for a tough guy. In prison, we made our own weapons."

"I'll keep that in mind if I'm ever stupid enough to wind up in prison," Bradford deadpanned.

Xever's grin faded and turned into a narrowed expression before stabbing the sword on the floor with a questioning stare while asking, "So what is this sudden commotion about this 'girl' you keep mentioning? She doesn't sound like she's any trouble."

Bradford's expression turned to a deep glare at the word. "This girl is not just any regular person. She apparently has some sort of 'power' that I've never even seen before. And yet, she can somehow control it through the arts of Ninjustu."

The gangster leader crossed his arms as he held his chin with his left thumb and index finger with an impress look. "Hmm, really? Well, this could be some interesting news to the Master."

"That's only the half of it," Bradford mentioned as he then started walking to the opposite side of the Dojo with Xever's eyes trailing behind his with a confused look.

"She also knows about us, the attack we set out the other night, and that we're hunting down Hamato Yoshi. But, she also knows…" Bradford started as he then turns halfway to face Xever while finishing, "that we're working for Shredder."

Xever's eyes widen at that part as his arms fell to their sides and his expression then turned into an angry glare. "How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know. The main reason is she has resources about us and that she is going to protect both the freaks and Hamato, which will make it a lot harder than we accounted for," Bradford stated furiously.

"Does this girl have a name?" Xever questioned sternly.

"[Scoffs] the only name I did require was 'Dudette' from the freak that was hanging out with me. I tried to ask nicely about what her name is, but she didn't budge one bit. Even for a teenager, she's a lot smarter than I thought," Bradford implied.

Xever than smirked smugly as he place his hands on his hips, looking like he was not discourage about this situation at all.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. This girl may know a lot about us, but she doesn't know what we're both capable of. We'll show her that faith isn't always what it seems. We'll make sure her spirit breaks first and then we'll finally have the free advantage to capture the creatures and their Sensei. Trust me, Amigo; I know fully well that this will work."

Bradford walks right back over to him with a boredom expression on his face. "I wouldn't be surprised even if it did work. Otherwise, you'd be an easy target for her that would have you sent crashing right into a wall."

Xever glared hard at him before turning around and storms away while glancing back with that same expression still on his face. Bradford watched him go before holding a satisfied smirk of his very own.

Alora's POV

I was in the bathroom wetting my face off from all the crying. I held a pool of water within my hands as I lifted up to my face and splashed it all over. I felt the coolness of the water wash away my trails of tears that were stained on my cheeks, but it didn't wash away my guilt and pain. I still couldn't believe what had just happened a few minutes ago. Mikey, one of my good fun-loving friends, had just ended our friendship. I had never thought that he would do something like that; something so…so harsh. During my time watching the series, I would see Mikey as the lovable, laughable, goofy, silly, funny, playful-young Ninja turtle who was innocent and caring. But since the time when Bradford came into the picture and Mikey had befriended him, even though this whole thing had been a trick, I try to warn and persuade him not to see Bradford anymore, and yet, he yells at me. Mikey literally yells at me, saying that I was keeping him and his brothers to himself just because I don't have any friends back at my realm and that he thinks that I don't want him to make more friends with the other humans. I just couldn't get those sentences out of my head, along with that piercing glare he gave me that made me feel even worse inside.

I shut my eyes tightly from any more tears wanting to spill out right now as I reopened them while gazing at the mirror, seeing the depressing state I was in. I was an absolute mess; my eye sockets were a bit red and puffy, my face was slightly red with some swelling around the edges of my eyes, my lips quivered a little while my throat was sore from the constant sobbing, and the front of my shirt had wet-tear stained spots on it. The corners of my face was dripping from the water I splashed on as I grabbed a towel and dapped my face into it, feeling the comfort of its soft fabric. I continued to dry my face as the wetness soaked into it that told me I was completely dry. When I removed the towel, my state was still the same, except it was a little better this time. I couldn't go back into the Dojo looking like a total mess, not in front of Leo, Raph, Donnie, or even Master Splinter. They would ask things like 'what happen?' or 'is everything okay?' those kind of questions. I really didn't want to answer any of that since everything was not okay at this moment, and probably it never will be. While taking a deep breath, I exit the bathroom, closed the door behind me, and started heading right toward the Dojo.

As I entered through the front door, I saw both Leo and Raph practicing 'The Death Dragon' kata Mikey showed them while Donnie was on the sidelines experiencing and watching carefully. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, I silently walked over with my hands rubbing both sides of my upper arms for comfort. I went right next to Donnie quietly as he continued observing Leo and Raph's training, hopefully he didn't noticed my sudden appearance right beside him. That is, until he glanced over to his left and jumped a little at my approach, making me timid and at the point that I wish he didn't.

"Whoa, Alora! I didn't realize you were there. Gave me a little scare for a minute," He said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," I mutter with a raspy tone, keeping my gaze down while not looking at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with concern as he tried to find my face that was covered with my hair, "You don't sound so good."

I slowly lifted my face over to him and when he saw it, his eyes widen a little, and his mouth was slightly open with a silent inhale as he placed his left hand on my shoulder.

"Alora, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Donnie asked in panic before I shushed him to keep it down, having me turn to Raph and Leo, who look like they didn't hear his outburst and continued training, making me sigh in relief as I look back to him as he whispered quietly without them listening.

"Have you been crying?!"

I looked to the floor while nodding my head. "Yeah."

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

I inhaled sharply as I gaze up to him and began to explain. "You remember when I told you that I had a distinct feeling about Mikey being friends with Bradford, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, after he showed you guys that kata that Bradford taught him and that he got that message to meet at his place, I ran over to him and told him that he shouldn't be seeing Bradford anymore. I told him that Bradford wasn't the kind of friend he's looking for, that he's not who he thinks he is. I thought I had convinced him about it and that he understood, but instead of that, he…"

I felt another sob coming up into my throat and fresh tears starting to stir into my eyes, having me to blink them away while pulling myself together. I sighed stressfully as I looked back to Donnie, who waited patiently for me to finish my sentence. I took in another deep breath to calm myself down as I finally said:

"He yelled at me."

Donnie's expression turned to shock at those last few words. "Mikey? He… he yelled at you?!"

I nodded as I went on through the painful details. "He thinks I'm keeping you all to myself just because I don't have any friends where I'm from. He says that he thinks I don't want him to make more human friends. It was just so unusual and scary to see Mikey react this way, but it was even worse when he…when he ended our friendship."

Donnie gasp at that as he squeezed my shoulder. "Mikey ended your friendship with him?"

I nodded again as I looked back down on the floor, finding the rugs interesting to look at. "After he left, I suddenly began crying my eyes out. I feel so horrible; I just wanted to keep him safe, that's all."

I then gaze back towards Donnie who stared at me with a sorrowful look. "Donnie? Do you think I'm being selfish?"

He gave me a look of sympathy as he squeezed my shoulder once more with a shake of his head. "I think you're anything but that, Alora. You're the most caring, sensitive, gifted, kind-hearted person I've ever met. And you're not keeping us all to yourself; you're just making sure that we're well guarded and prepared for anything. I know for a fact that Mikey isn't right with his senses, but he means well and he just wants to be more acquainted with other beings, even some who might treat us like monsters and such but you catch my drift."

I gave a little smile at that as I look down again with a depressing sigh. "I don't think Mikey will ever forgive me, Donnie. I don't think will ever be good friends again."

I felt Donnie's hand on my shoulder move over to my other shoulder as Donnie pulled me into a side hug, holding me in a brotherly-like embrace as I look up to him to see a gentle grin.

"Aw, don't worry, Alora. Mikey will understand his mistake and pretty soon, you and he will be friends again before you even know it, you'll see."

"You really think so?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile. "Count on it."

I smiled back as I snuggled into his embrace with my hands still on my upper arms while leaning my head onto his shoulder in a relax position.

"Thanks, Donnie."

We stayed that way for a bit until we heard Raph's callout that made both of us look over to the blue and red-clad turtle's practicing.

"[Grunting] not quite."

Leo looked away in thought before saying, "Wait, I think I got it."

Both got into position again to redo the kata when my aura-sense kicked in. I then looked over from Donnie to see Master Splinter walking through when he stopped wide-eyed and gaped mouth at Raph and Leo in the position they were in. From the corner of my eye, I see Leo doing the kick, twist, and sweep the leg routine, knocking Raph off and landing to the floor. Still gazing at Splinter, I could see in his eyes that he was reminiscing the time with his fight with Shredder who did that same kata to him that day. I pictured the hard-core look on Shredder's face as he stared down at Splinter, who looked up at him with surprise and fear. Splinter's expression changed from shock to stern as he yelled out angrily:

"Where did you learn that?!"

Donnie and I turned fully to Master Splinter while Leo was helping Raph up to his feet.

"Mikey learned it from his new friend," Leo answered.

"The man who taught him that kata is no friend! It comes from the Shredder," Splinter replied.

"Shredder?" Donnie questioned in surprised as he, Raph, and Leo looked at each other with shocked expressions while I stood by with a knowing gaze.

"You mean – Bradford is one of his students?" Leo questioned.

"He must be," Splinter proclaimed sternly.

"Actually, he is," I announced, having all eyes land on me as I continued, "Bradford is Shredder's prized pupil in his Clan. He's also the one that ambushed us the other night and is leading an army of Foot Soldiers just to capture you guys and forcing you to tell them where Sensei is."

"Hold on! Do you mean to tell us that you knew that Bradford was the one high-tailing us this whole time?!" Raph exclaimed angrily.

I looked to him and Leo with a nod of determination. "Yes, I did. And I know I didn't tell you guys, even though how much I wanted to, but I just couldn't risk the storyline. Either way, I had to protect Mikey because I knew that Bradford was only using him to get him to spill the beans on where you and Splinter were hiding."

"So that's why you went with Mikey in the first place!" Donnie stated as I nodded to him.

"So, Bradford's just pretending to be Mikey's friend to get to you," Leo theorized pointing to Splinter.

"Ooh, what a relief! Everything makes sense again," Raph said with a hand on top of his head with ease.

"Uh, Raph? Did you forget that a certain someone is on his way straight to the Bradford Dojo right now?!" I exclaimed as my voice went higher in panic.

Raph thought about that for a second or two until it finally hit'em as his eyes widen in horror as he stated out loudly:

"Mikey's in trouble!"

I ran towards the front door before turning halfway to the others motioning to follow, saying, "Come on! Let's hurry it up and go save him!"

With narrowed expressions, Leo, Raph, and Donnie all nodded as they started following behind me when we raced out of the Dojo and out of the Lair to go topside. We ran through the subway tunnels as fast as our two feet could possibly go. While running, I kept rethinking over and over upon the situation will occur at the Foot Clan Dojo. I knew that Mikey would call out Bradford's nickname a few times. Then Bradford in his armored disguise, along with Xever, would appear out of the shadows from nowhere and start attacking him. While doing so, Bradford would give Mikey hints upon his secret identity, even though Mikey would get it wrong, Bradford would remove his helmet to reveal himself. Mikey would gaze at him with shock and hurt that made my insides turn into knots and my blood boil with anger. Even though Mikey was still mad at me and ended our friendship, it didn't mean I wouldn't come to his rescue, either if we weren't friends anymore; I would still protect him and his family. No matter what.

No One's POV

"Rad-Brad? Hello? Hellooo?" Mikey called out as he climbed up the stairs into the dark, creepy Dojo.

"Raddie-Braddie?" He called out again while gazing around in search of his friend, "Did you plan me a surprise party?"

Little did the orange-clad turtle know that a shadowy figure stood right behind him in the shadows. When Mikey felt someone staring from behind, he turned around with a startled yell as the armored assassin stepped out to reveal himself. As the warrior walked toward him, Mikey went the opposite as he then bumped into someone, glancing to see a black man glaring at him downward.

"Whoa!" Mikey yelped as he moved away with both men standing side by side cornering him.

"Uh…" Mikey whimpered fearfully as the men drew closer and closer to him before he regained himself and gave a narrowed glare at them.

"Tell me what you've done with Chris, or you guys are in serious – "

Before Mikey could finish with his threat, the assassin charged head first with a punch as Mikey swiftly dodged it. Mikey had to dodge left to right with both the men's skillful moves, clearly stating that he was having a hard time going against two to one. The assassin warrior came in to deliver another punch as Mikey did a cartwheeled flip and jumped up high onto some wooded polls. Mikey yelped as he then jumped back down but with the black man coming right at him with a kick, only to have it been dodge, kick his other leg and fall to the floor, but summersaulted back to his feet. With a few more cartwheel flips, Mikey was then hit on the head, making him hold it with both hands before being back-kicked into a punching bag hard. Mikey grunted at that when he looked to the side to see the assassin walking over to him as he got off the bag and went behind one of the structures. The assassin stared at him before letting out a hearty chuckle.

"Haven't you figure out who I am?" He questioned Mikey as he was busy trying to dodge and avoid from behind the structure.

"Should I have?" Mikey questioned back timidly as he ducked when the warrior punched over before grabbing his wrist to hold him down.

The assassin reached out with his other arm as Mikey grabbed it too with a triumphant grin and back-kicked him. But it was only short lived as the muscular assassin-like warrior to punch him in the gut that sent him backlash into another punching bag and crashing to the floor. And then kicked him straight up to one of the wood polls up top, making Mikey grunt in pain before crashing once again back onto the hard floor. Mikey stood there with his hands and knees as he shake his head from the impact. The looming of the warrior's shadow cause Mikey to gaze up at him with fear.

"[Chuckles] we've already met face-to-face," He hinted out as he towered over the frighten turtle.

"No. It can't be," Mikey started out fearfully before saying, "You're… the guy with the cat?"

The warrior simply stared at him before replying, "You fool", and then reached under his helmet, pulling it off to reveal that it was Chris Bradford himself. Bradford glared at him as the black man walked over with the same expression.

"Rad-Brad?" Mikey breathed out as he leaned back against the wall with eyes widen in total shock, "What?"

Bradford clenched his fists as he grabbed Mikey, planting him on his stomach with his arms and feet behind him, tying him up tightly. Mikey looked up to him with such suffering and emotional hurtfulness on his face.

"I thought we were friends. I introduced you to all of my toes," Mikey said with a hurtful tone in his voice as Bradford stood over him with arms crossed and a smug grin on his expression.

"You actually thought someone like me could be friends with a freak like you? Pathetic!" Bradford stated sternly before being replaced with a smug smirk, "Though I am quite impress that your 'special friend' didn't tried to keep you from coming here tonight. Even from her little threat she transposed to me, she couldn't keep one measly, senseless creature from making the biggest mistake of his life."

Mikey's eyes widen more with a sudden gasp as he stared at Bradford's victory grin. Mikey's heart stop along with his breathing as he rethought the words that Bradford had said. His mind went crazy as he then went over Alora's exact words on what she had told him before he left the Lair:

" _I don't think you should see Bradford tonight, Mikey. In fact, I think you shouldn't see Bradford anymore."_

" _He's not the kind of person that you think he is, Mikey."_

" _He's someone that you don't know entirely about."_

" _He may seem nice, but he's hiding something; something that could cause many problems to both you and your family."_

" _Why do you think he keeps asking you about your Sensei and your brothers?"_

" _Because he's someone that you clearly don't know about, Mikey. He's dangerous, smart, strong, and you know little to nothing about him."_

"Dudette was right…!" Mikey spoke softly as he then said louder, "She knew who you were this whole time! She knew that you were using me to get to Sensei! She tried to warn me about you, but I… I didn't listen…"

Mikey looked away in sadness and regret on what he had done. He shut his eyes tightly with shame as the sounds of Bradford's chuckling rang in his ears.

"And I'm glad you did. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now, having this delightful conversation about your stupidity on falling right into our arms," Bradford mocked as he then glared at him, "Because thanks to you, soon, your family will be next."

Mikey looked back up to him with a puppy-dog pout with big, sad eyes.

"I say we get rid of him," the black man informed, looking toward the bladed katana on the shelf.

"Nothing would make me happier," Bradford replied as Mikey gulps nervously.

"But we need him. All part of the trap," He added in as both he and the other man walked out of the Dojo while turning the lights off, making the place dark and silent once again.

Mikey struggled with the ropes in hoping to loosen them, but to no avail. Mikey looked to where Bradford and the black man went as he spoke out in a whimpering way, "Rad-Brad?" but with no success.

As Mikey tried to loosen his grip on the ropes, he then gave up for a bit as he sat there in his sorrowful state. He thought over the times back at the Lair with hanging out with his brothers on how they treated him in a nasty, annoyed, or disgusted sort of way, but out of all of them that one person wouldn't judge him so meaningfully was his dear friend Dudette. She would smile, chuckle, giggle, or even laugh at his funny yet dumb tactics, no matter how weird things can get around him, she would always be there to make it better. Ever since she first came to them, he had a feeling that she was someone fun to be around with, to hang out with, to laugh with, to share stuff with. He felt so much happiness and joy when he thought Dudette accepted his newfound friendship with Bradford, but after that argument he had with her back at the Lair, he was beside himself with anguish and rage upon her statement. He thought it over when he was arriving at the Bradford Dojo, wondering if he was in it over his head about ending his friendship with her, thinking if he made the right choice with it. That is, until now when Bradford showed himself to be a backstabber and mentioning of Dudette's actions, he realized the most tragic and horrifying thing he has ever done. He chose Bradford over her; he chose a cold-blooded assassin over someone who wanted to protect him, his brothers, and his father. He chose an evil Ninja warrior over his friend. His real friend. His true friend. She was only trying to help him, and what did he do? He pushed her away for some rich guy that he definitely didn't know about at all.

Mikey closed his eyes as big tears started falling down his face and splashing onto the cold-hard floor. He sniffed in quiet sobbing as more tears kept coming. He felt so much guilt and regret that he wished that he could take it all back. That he should have never said any of those harsh words to his protective friend, but he couldn't. What's done has been done; and there was nothing he could do to change that. He remembered that shocked yet pained expression that she gave him when he mentioned about not needing her 'protection' at all. Seeing that image made him feel worse than before as he still sat there, all tied up with no one there to help him or even cares about him.

Mikey simply, for the very first time, felt like he was all alone.

Alora's POV

I was flying high above the sky over the buildings as I watched Raph, Leo, and Donnie running and jumping across the rooftops. I spotted the Bradford Dojo straight ahead, as I signaled the others that we were almost there. Raph jumped from the ladder of a water tower to the main roof platform with a roll and landing on the other side of a triangular glass roof. Leo came in next, sliding down the side of the glass roof, knelt down next to it, ran over to the other side while stealthy sneaking with his back up against the glass before going over and leaning next to Raph. I quietly flew down right next to them as they both did a finger-like shake, indicating that everything was clear. Donnie slid down from the glass structure-like roof right next to us while chewing something in his mouth. We both stood over to him waiting to finish as he blew out a bubble and it let out a 'POP'. Donnie took the chewable gum out of his mouth while reaching over and grabbing a drafting compass. He stuck the gum onto the tip of the pencil as he place it on the center of one of the glass roof windows while the spike circled around it twice, cutting into the glass. Donnie pound the glass that pop out a full-well-made circle that stuck to the gum, put it aside, reached in for the window lock, and unlocked it.

Donnie nodded saying that he has done it, making all of us nod back in understanding. We then went to the middle of the glass roof, peeked inside to see the room dark with a few Foot Soldiers guarding Mikey who was all tied up that made me so mad at them. Leo goes over and opens a section of the roof, got out some rope, and slid our way in. We snuck quietly as Leo, Raph, and Donnie drew out their weapons that caught the Foot's attention as I got into my battle stance. We slyly charged while not being detected as I snuck up over to one Foot Soldier and gave off a good power punch right at the back, knocking them down hard. I looked over to see Raph give another Foot Soldier a hit to the face with the end of his Sai handle, having the Soldier knock to the floor near Mikey who gaped in surprised.

"Dudes!" Mikey cried out happily, as the guys putted their weapons away while I lowered my defense, "That was sporadic!"

Raph and Leo shushed him to keep quiet as Donnie face palmed himself.

"That's not what that means!" Donnie said quietly.

Leo got out a small dagger called a Tanto, knelt over to Mikey and cut the ropes off. Mikey looked up as Leo place his left hand on top of his head, rubbing it in affection. Mikey and Leo shared a smile as I walked up a little over to them with a small smile. Mikey noticed my approach as he looked up at me and suddenly, his face went from happy to sad. His lower lip was quivering and I swore that I saw some tears forming at the corners of his eyes, making me feel very alarmed about this.

"Mikey?! Is everything al – whoa!" I started to say but was caught off guard when I felt something crash right into me and was wrapping itself around me. I looked over myself to see Mikey was on me with his arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me tightly. I looked over to see Raph and Leo looking just as surprised except for Donnie who had a smile upon his face. I then felt Mikey shaking a bit and something wet on my shoulder, making me look at Mikey's head buried into the crook of my neck, and hearing the faint sounds of sobbing. Then I realized that… Mikey was crying.

"You were right, Dudette! You were right about Rad-Brad! You were right about everything! I should've listened to you, but I didn't! I'm so, so, so sorry for yelling at you! You're not the one being selfish, I was! You were just protecting me and I get that now! You were looking out for me like a true friend would! I never should've ended our friendship like that! I was being so careless and stupid to being friends with Bradford that I let it get the better of me! I've never should've befriended him in the first place so none of this would've happened! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry Dudette!" Mikey sobbed out.

I was so stunned about Mikey's apologetic outburst that I didn't know what to say. But after hearing all of that, I felt the argument and everything vanished as if it never even happened. My heart melted at Mikey's apology with a warm smile as I wrapped my arms around his shell with my head up against his, making soothing sounds to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's okay, Mikey," I cooed softly, rubbing the back of his shell gently, "I already forgive you."

Mikey pulled away and stared at me, looking like a huge mess like I was several minutes ago. "[Sniffs] Really, Dudette?"

I nodded with a caring smile. "Of course. I know that it was hard facing the truth about Bradford and I was in a bad position about persuading you on it, but at least you finally understand what's at stake here and that you're safe."

Mikey glanced away shyly and nervously before gazing back up to me with his hands intertwined except for his index fingers that were tapping each other anxiously. "Is it not too late that… we could… be friends again?"

I felt my heart swell up with happiness as a big grin appeared on my face while shaking my head. "It's never too late to be friends again, Mikey."

Mikey looked at me with a big grin of his own when he confusingly placed his left hand over his heart while his right hand was up, pledging like he did with Bradford on not showing off his secret kata.

"I promised to never doubt or yell at you ever again as long as I live!" He promised.

"[Chuckles] I'm not so sure that's necessary, Mikey, but if it makes you happy, then I'll allow it," I stated as Mikey tackles me into another hug which I gladly accepted it.

I glanced over to see Raph, Leo, and Donnie smiling at the sight as the purple-clad turtle gives a thumbs up with a nod, saying 'told ya so'. I smiled back in appreciation as me and Mikey pulled away but still with happy grins.

I placed my right hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Come on. Let's get out of here and head back home."

I then winked to Mikey to give a hint that wasn't exactly what we all were going to do. Mikey looked puzzled at that before he got the hint, smiled, and nodded that made me nod in return. One by one, we all escaped the Dojo and started running and flying across the rooftops once more. While doing so, I felt several auras catching up only a few feet behind us, noticing that the Foot Clan, along with Bradford and Xever, were definitely following us. I smirked at the Foot Leader's stupidity, thinking that we were leading them to the Lair, in which case, we weren't. We jumped and landed down into an empty alleyway were a manhole cover was at, opened it, and we each jumped into it. Sounds of water splashing when our feet hit the wet ground, as Leo was the last to jump in and cover the manhole.

As we were in, Leo gave all of us quick instructions on what the plan is and we set off into work. We spread out through the tunnels and hid within the shadows, awaiting our own prey. The rats squeaking chattered throughout the sewers as we all heard the manhole cover sliding off, making us cower back much more into the Darkness. I heard several feet landing on the sewage grounds, along sensing several auras, but two whose are a bright red, indicating that it's both Bradford and Xever. The stood there for a second or two before starting to walk down in hoping to track us, but they didn't know what to expect afterwards. When they were walking pass the tunnel I was in, I quickly but quietly snuck out of the shadows, grabbed a Foot Soldier by the mouth and waist, pulled him back into the Darkness with me, and knocked him out cold. We kept our stealthy appearances in good use as we gathered the Foot Soldiers we caught and tied them up before heading into the storm drain, having to capture the rest of the Soldiers with some rope and all that. I was flying over the hanging bodies of the Foot to see Bradford gaining Xever's attention that had both of them turn around to see that some of their best Ninjas were missing. Bradford walks over to the edge of the drainage and looks around, eyeing sharply at every corner, every noise, and every object. Suddenly, one of the guys caught another Foot Ninja not too far and in plain sight, catching the enemy's attention as the one behind Xever and Bradford was dragged away with a grunt. Xever then reaches and grabs something from his right pocket as he lit up a flare and holds it up to the ceiling, revealing all the grunting Foot Soldiers dangling unconsciously on ropes. I flew up higher into the shadows above from the flare's light to keep myself from being noticed. Xever and Bradford's eyes widen with gaped mouths in shock that they have been had.

"Show your faces!" Xever demanded angrily.

Obeying to his demands, I looked to the shallow water to see Raph and Leo appearing and swimming over with weapons in hand and white-eyed glares. From behind, Donnie and Mikey revealed themselves from within the shadows with weapons drawn out as well with the same expressions, both sides surrounding the two men.

"They've trap us!" Xever exclaimed.

"Correction," I called out, making both men look up as I flew down and landed with a perfect smirk, " _You_ followed us right into our trap."

Xever looked behind to Donnie and Mikey with the flare still in hand, showing their glaring faces.

"Take'em down!" Bradford stated angrily as he jumps over to where Leo and Raph were.

Xever drops the flare and charges right to Donnie, Mikey, and I with full rage. I jumped in to hit him, only for him to summersault and dodge my attacks while trying to hit me, but to no success.

"[Scoffs] I thought you could do better than that, but it looks like you're not that skillful than I thought, Xever," I taunted.

Xever stopped and stared at me wide-eyed before narrowing his expression, saying angrily, "So, it's true! You do know who we are!"

"I take it Bradford told ya?" I said with a cocky grin, "Well, good, cause now you know that it's never a good idea to mess with me and my friends!"

Xever charged at me again with a couple of punches that I had to dodge, except for a sweep-the-leg routine that sent me to the floor. I grunted as I looked over to see Donnie coming in to attack next. Xever blocked and dodge as he went into a handstand position when Donnie tried to whack him, but kept being blocked by Xever's legs. Donnie then aimed his Bo-staff to the gangster's arms, but missed as Xever pushed himself up into the air, landed on Donnie's shoulders, yanked himself with him that made Donnie hit Mikey with the tips of his feet. Xever landed his hands on the cold, wet floor, twisted his body, and sent Donnie straight to Mikey on the floor, hard. I went over to them, knelt next to them to see if they were all right, only for them to raise their heads, and sent hateful eyes along with me at Xever. The brute, black, afro man did a summersault in a gang-like fight position with a thumb sweep of his nose and a triumphant smirk on his face. We glared hatefully at him before hearing painful grunting on the other side of the sewage drain. Bradford knocked Raph down and laid on the floor barely conscious as the Assassin marched over to him to finish him. That is, when Leo charged in with both katanas in hand as Bradford hovered over Raph to noticed Leo's incoming attack. Leo jumped in, swinging both swords down on Bradford until they were both caught with his thumb, index, and middle fingers by with no difficulty, making Leo yelped in fear. Bradford battle-cried out as he kicked Leo that sent him flying through the air, but was saved from hitting rock bottom thanks to Raph who ran ahead to catch him.

Both turtles collapsed as they groaned in pain, looking over to us as Donnie snapped his fingers that gave off the signal on our next phase. Raph gave a thumbs up as we all got back up and charged at our separate opponents again, setting our plan B into action. Xever growled at us and ran toward us to attack, only for Donnie and Mikey to run the opposite way to a wall and did a climb-up-and-over flip while I flew right over next to them. We ran backwards as Xever charged after us through the sewer drain when both Leo and Raph passed us with Bradford, having him go after us while Xever went after them. We were at the other side of the drainage as Bradford growled in anger and through a punch at us, only to hit a pipe as Mikey and I were on top of one while Donnie was behind it. Bradford reached out to hit us, instead Mikey used his nunchuck to wrapped around his wrist as he and I pulled it down with us, making Bradford struggle over the structure and get stretch as we were behind the pipes. Donnie hit his weapon at Bradford's ankles under the pipe, having the warrior on his knees as Mikey punched through the opening of the pipes at Bradford's face, knocking him down. Bradford got back up again slowly but before he could regain his pride, I jumped in and gave a good power-punch to the gut, having him groan in pain as Mikey came in and hit him with his nunchuck in the chest that made him stumble back a few feet. Bradford looked at our fury glares as he started to back up several feet while we walked to him with both of our defenses up. Leo and Raph were doing the same thing to Xever as both sides of the coin were cornered.

"They knew we were following them," Bradford theorized.

"That's right," Mikey replied sternly.

"And we're gonna make sure you never disturb us again," I added with much anger in my voice.

Bradford narrowed his eyes at us before yelling out while sending a punch at our direction. Mikey jump in and got ready as he blocks it with such determination he kept on blocking Bradford's moves, along with sending a punch to the face, a kick to the abdomen and to the chest. Bradford looked at him in shock as Mikey didn't stop and sent out a palm hit to the face, a punch to the gut, having Bradford hold it in pain. But Mikey wasn't finished as he grabbed Bradford's head, smacked it against his knee, grabs his face again, steps on his right foot, brings Bradford's upper body down onto his knee, and does the famous routine as Mikey announces, "Sweep the leg!" and kicks him right into Xever and collapses on the floor.

I went over to Mikey and pulled him into a side hug. "Great job, Mikey!"

Mikey beamed at me before looking over the far end of the drainage to see Donnie and Leo near a drainage pipe with a wheel on it, standing by when ready.

"Hit it!" Mikey called out.

As Leo and Donnie started turning the wheel, I step in with a smug grin on my face and my hands on my hips.

"Oh, and one more thing?" I started as the two men gazed at me with terror in their eyes, "Tell Shredder we said 'hi'."

They both gasped then turned their heads when we all heard the sound of rushing water coming through the opening tunnel that both Bradford and Xever were in the lane at. The water came at full speed right towards the terrible duo who screamed at the sight of it. It splashed at them, carrying them down right into the drainage as they continued screaming until both men were out of sight. Raph, Mikey, and I stood over with satisfied grins at the flowing water drain where Bradford and Xever disappeared.

"Well, that didn't seem very fair," Raph said.

"No, it wasn't," Leo replied as he and Donnie walked over to us and we all laughed.

"High three!" Mikey called out, raising his hand in the air as Leo, Raph, Donnie, and I all high three, or in my case high five, with him.

After that, we all started heading through the tunnel on our way back to the Lair. I was behind the guys when I passed the archway; I felt a sudden shift with my aura sensing. I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned halfway back to the sewer drainage, feeling an odd presence. I looked around the whole area, but I couldn't see an aural outline anywhere. The aura was faint, yet it felt cold, empty, emotionless, and…Dark. I detected a strange curiosity and familiarity about this, but I couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"Hey, Alora? You coming?" I heard Leo call out from beyond the tunnel.

I narrowed my gaze in suspicion as I called over my shoulder while not taking my eyes away from the area. "Yeah, I'm right behind you!"

I took a step backward to the tunnel while still keeping my eyes at the scenery before I tore them away as I followed suite to the others. While walking, I couldn't help overthinking about what I felt back there, that a faint aural presence would be down here that I didn't detect until just now after our fight with Shredder's two henchmen. I still felt a familiar sense about this aura, but I still wasn't sure. The only thing that I can think of is that something or someone was down here as well and was watching us the whole time.

No One's POV

As the Turtles and Alora continued walking down the tunnels, little did any of them know that an unsuspected figure hid among the shadows behind some sewer pipes, watching at the fight that took place moments ago. The figure's face hid behind a hooded cloak that shadowed their appearance, but the curled up sly smirk was the only thing that came into view through the hood. Even at their success from being noticed, still the young teenage female warrior sensed their presence, which made them concern and slightly anxious that they ducked back behind the pipes a bit more. The warrior gazed about for a second or two when one of the Turtle Ninjas called out to her that made her tore her suspicion away and following them once more. It was a close one to their relief, but it was of great worry that indicated that the girl's powers were starting to grow stronger, which meant that in due time, she would have full effect on controlling her magic and would reveal their true identity that would cause a total blow out on their cover. They couldn't allow that to happen, they would need to work on this quick before any complications arise. Taking one final look at the tunnel, the figure narrowed their expression before sinking back into the Darkness, vanishing out of sight.

Alora's POV

15 to 20 minutes passed, the guys and I had returned to the Lair on celebrating our victory against Bradford and Xever's defeat. Leo, Donnie, Raph, and I were sitting around a box of Pizza, which we ordered a few minutes ago, taking a slice each and enjoying the food. Master Splinter was at the fair left end of the concrete couch, sitting on the side while stroking his thin beard in deep yet concern thought. Mikey was over on the other end of the couch on the floor, kneeling next to Donnie's laptop.

"Um, Sensei, aren't you hungry?" Donnie asked, noticing Splinter's quiet state.

Master Splinter kept quiet for a few seconds still stroking his beard before turning to us, saying, "I fear we are celebrating too soon."

"Too soon? The bad guys were swept away in a river of raw sewage. By my watch, that makes it the perfect time," Raph replied casually.

My smile then turned into a frown since I knew that Sensei was right about this as he got up and walked over to us with determination.

"Shredder knows that I'm alive. And worse, he knows about all of you. It's my worse nightmare come true," Splinter stated.

"Well, at least he doesn't know about me," I brought up, having all eyes land on me, "Shredder only knows that you guys are here in New York and that you pose a threat to him, which is how the story is supposed to go. But now that I'm here, he doesn't know my existence or my powers yet, that is if his two top men tell him about me, we still might have a chance in defeating him perhaps."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie smiled at me but was sort lived as Splinter spoke up.

"I am afraid that would not be possible. You and I both know, Miss Alora, that Shredder is a man who cannot be taken down so easily and has loyal allies that will obey his every command. They are his eyes and ears that will scout everywhere within this City until he has found us. Though he doesn't know about your existence, you have revealed yourself to one of his allies, which means, that he will know that you are with us and that it will put you, along with the rest of us, in grave danger."

"So it's not over?" Leo questioned in worry.

"Oh, No," Splinter replied as he gazed back at us and said, "It is just beginning."

We all had our heads down in depression at Sensei's reply. I hoped that I could be a disadvantage towards the Shredder with not being existed here and with these powers I wield that we would stand a chance. But I guess Sensei's right; Shredder is far more intellect and smart to know that there would be no fooling him at all. My depressed thoughts were interrupted when Donnie's laptop beeped, making look over to where Mikey was sitting at with Bradford's homepage on it. I glanced to my left to see Raph heard and noticed Mikey's position, too, as we both looked at each other, then back to Mikey, got up and walked over to check on him. Raph sat at Mikey's left with his arms crossed while I sat on his right as we both looked at him with concern expressions.

"How you doing, Mikey?" Raph asked.

Mikey looked to him with a depress look of his own. "This was all my fault. I should've never thought that I could be friends with a human."

"Eh, don't be so hard on yourself," Raph suggested.

"He's right, Mikey. We all make mistakes, even stupid ones," I added in.

"So it's not my fault?" Mikey questioned hopefully.

"Of course it's your fault," Raph said, making Mikey sigh miserably.

I cleared my throat sternly at Raph who shrugged in response that made me roll my eyes in annoyance. Raph looked away sternly but turned to Mikey with a threatening expression.

"If you tell the others, I'll beat the green out of you," He said before his face softens a little as he patted Mikey's shoulder, "But… you're an awesome guy."

Mikey was surprised at that but then rested his cheek against his left palm with a frown. "Bradford didn't think so."

"Eh, he's a psychotic killing machine. You deserve way better friends than him. Like Alora here," Raph informed, making me looking at him surprisingly before turning into a grateful smile.

Mikey turned to me then looked down in thought. "You know what? You're right. Thanks, Raph."

"Anytime," Raph replied, patting Mikey on the head before getting up and walking away.

I smiled still while looking over to Mikey. "He's right, you know. You do deserve better friends."

"Yeah," Mikey said before looking down a bit, "I still feel kinda bad about what happen today. You know, about us, the argument, and all."

I held a sympathy look while looking down as well.

"I still do, too," I said before turning my mood positive with a grin, "But hey, it's done, it's all in the past, so let's just forget that it ever happened, okay?"

Mikey look up to me and smiled. "You betcha, Dudette!"

I nodded as we both turned to the laptop's screen with Bradford's homepage still up. I had a sinister grin on my face as I knew what Mikey was about to do.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I questioned.

Mikey had a smirk on his face as he pressed a key on the keyboard that revealed big, red letters that said 'UNFRIEND' plastered right across on Bradford's picture of himself.

"Unfriend," Mikey announced.

"What do ya say we give Bradford a taste of his own medicine?" I asked slyly.

Mikey grins evilly as he lets out a hearty laugh. "Ha – ha! Revenge."

We both looked at the laptop screen with mischievous expressions as we both got to work on making Bradford look like a total backstabbing jerk. I looked towards Mikey to see that happy, funny, lovable turtle that I knew and love once again. I was so glad to be good friends with him and that everything was back to normal – for now. I looked back to the screen as I held a narrowed grin at Bradford's homepage site.

' _You better watch out, Bradford,'_ I thought out in my mind, _'_ C _ause you just messed with the wrong Clan.'_

 **YAY! Mikey and Alora are friends again! Bradford and Xever have been taken out and the Hamatos are safe… for now, that is. But the unknown secret is upheld now that both Shredders' two henchmen know about our female hero and her magical powers. Not to mention that there is a lurker secretly sneaking and spying on our heroes. Who is this mysterious cloaked figure? Will Shredder be told about Alora's existence? Find out next time!**

 **Sorry that it's been too long on this chapter. I have been very busy lately; I am going to be moving into a new house and all this packing has been hectic. We started right after New Year's Day so it explains why I have not had the time to write this chapter. I just wanted to inform you that there will be a slight delay on the next chapter, because we still have a lot more packing to do.**

 **Therefore, I would like to ask all my readers if they could wait for the next chapter of this story until the second week February, until I will be fully set within my new house. I really appreciate it!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story and for all the great reviews you have given me and thanks for your patience! Stay tuned!**

 **I know it is a bit late to say this, but… Happy New Year!**


	28. Chapter 28: New Name, New Outfit

**Chapter 28** **: New Name, New Outfit**

Alora's POV

' _The Japanese Ninjustu Crystal._

 _These strange, magical powers._

 _Alon._

 _The visions._

 _The Kraang already knowing about my powers._

 _Ms. Odileson._

 _The faint aura I felt back at the Sewer drain._

 _None of these unknown occurrences should've existed here, but they are thanks to me._

 _I don't know why but for some reason, I get this odd feeling that all of this is connected to me ever since I first got here._

 _Alon said that I'm the next Chosen One and I have a destiny that he's supposed to help me find._

 _What could all of this mean?'_

"Alora? Are you there?"

My head snapped up from my thoughts while stitching some other fabric patterns together with my sewing machine. I lifted my foot of the peddle to stop the needle from moving upwards and downwards as I looked towards April, who was cutting out the patterns pinned to the fabric on an ironing board. She gave me a look of concern as I smiled and waved it off.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry April, wha-what did you say?" I asked.

"I said 'What do you think the guys will say when they see you in your new outfit'?" She repeated slowly.

I shrugged my shoulders as I pressed down on the peddle again as I gently moved the fabric up as the needle stitched the edges smoothly. "Oh, I dunno. That actually depends whether they like the design or not so, we'll just have to find out after we're finished."

"Well, I for one think they're gonna love it! It's your design, so whatever you make they're definitely gonna give you good credit for it," April stated positively.

I smiled with a chuckle at that as I reached the end of the inner seam, lifted my foot of the peddle once more, raised the needle out from the fabric as well as the holder, grabbed the fabric from under it while the threads from both the bobbin and needle pulled along with it. I grabbed my scissors that were right next to the machine and cut a good length off both of them and enough thread to double-knot them on the ends.

"Are you doing okay, Alora?" April asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" I asked back while concentrating on knotting the end threads on both sides of the fabric pattern.

"Well, it's just that you've sort of 'spaced out' when I asked you about the guy's judgement. Not to mention that you seemed really focused on something else other than those two fabric patterns you're sewing together," She replied while cutting out a pattern piece.

I exhaled out sharply as I cut the loose strands of the thread and putting them next to the machine, just in case I need a strand to hand-sew an open section of the fabric or if the end of the seam is loosening up.

"I just have a lot on my mind, April," I said as I looked to her, "It's all these things that keep appearing in the series; the Crystal, my powers, the visions. I just can't help that everything I've experienced means something; something that's important that I need to figure out."

"Well have you thought of anything so far?" She questioned.

I shook my head as I rested it in the palms of my hands while my elbows landed on my legs, gazing down with a stressful expression.

"[Sighs] no. It's all jumbled up like one big puzzle that you can't find the right pieces to go together," I stated sarcastically.

April smiled at that as she moved away from her working place and went over to me by placing her left hand on my shoulder with a comforting squeeze.

"You're just overly stressed right now. I understand how important this is to you, but you need to just calm down and relax. Once you take a break and clear your head, you might find the answers better that way without getting overwhelmed and anxious. Everything's gonna come to you easier if you just be patient," she stated calmingly.

I looked down in thought as to what April said is true; I have been overly stressful the pass few days. I guess I do need a little break and regenerating from all the hard-working commotion that's been going on.

"You know what? You're right. I should just take it easy for a while," I replied as I turned to April with a grateful smile, "Thanks, April."

"No problem," She said with a beaming grin, "Now what do ya say we finish up this sucker?"

She jerked her right thumb to the spread out patterns on the ironing board that made it look like a total disaster, making me let out a little laugh.

"Sure! Let's get to it!" I replied with optimism.

For the pass several minutes, April and I have worked, none stop throughout the whole project. April had cut out all the pattern pieces that were pinned to the few chosen fabrics we picked out. We then started pinning the folded sides of the fabric to make it more professional looking and then ironed them nicely. I began sewing each piece as I possibly could, I even allowed April to give the machine a go by taking the process very slowly, and she did a terrific job. Afterwards, we went into hand-sewing technique on pattern designing on the clothing. I told April the ropes about using a thread and needle for stitching a chock-like drawing on the fabric and she was getting the hang of it.

About over an hour or two, we gazed over our creation with triumphant yet satisfied grins. While still gazing, we both high-fived each other on what a complete success we had just accomplished. The only thing left to do now was to try it on and show it to the others. I grabbed it and ran over to the Japanese Dressing screen to put it on.

While getting ready, I couldn't help but grin excitedly on how the Turtles will react when they see this.

No One's POV

While outside the Lab, the Turtles were all bundled up in the Living Area doing their individual things. Donnie was at the far right end of the concrete couch on his laptop, Leo was in the middle of the couch reading the Sword's Book Alora gave him, Raph sitting in the beanbag chair reading a magazine, and Mikey was sitting near the TV watching some random shows. All seemed quiet and comforting until Mikey spoke up.

"Hey, dudes? Ever wonder what Dudette and April are doing in the Lab?" He asked in suspicion.

"It's not really any of our business, Mikey," Leo said while still reading, "We shouldn't snoop into it."

"Uhh, why not?" Mikey questioned in confusion.

"Because it could be something private and personal," Donnie interjected, looking up from his laptop.

"Private and personal that April came in here with a shoebox in her hands when she and Alora took off into the Lab without saying anything?" Raph rhetorically questioned.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey looked towards Raph for a moment then to each other. Their hotheaded brother did have a point; April and Alora do seem like their up to something. It was becoming quite clearly that during the past few weeks, the girls have been occupying themselves in the Lab working on something eagerly that they didn't want any of them to know about. It mostly started when Alora mentioned to them about the sewing and both her and April would high-tailed it in there that noises, along with talking and laughter, would be heard in there. Next, they sometimes bring in some unknown stuff with them that became very puzzling, like when April came in with a cart that had an ironing board in it and an iron in a box that caught them all off guard. Now, a few minutes ago, April had come in with a shoebox in her hands and both girls ran into the Lab, shut the doors behind them, and left all four turtles bewildered without letting them know what in the world they were experiencing.

"Okay, I gotta admit, Raph's right," Leo answered first, placing the book aside, "that did seem a bit strange for some reason."

"Yeah, it did," Donnie replied as he removed his laptop and placed it on the couch, "it looked like April and Alora were planning something in the Lab that they don't want us to know about."

"It's been like that for a couple of weeks now," Leo informed as he crossed his arms with his right thumb and index finger holding his chin, thinking, "I wonder what it could be?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Mikey called out in excitement as he held his left hand in the air to get their attention.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie gazed over to their younger brother's calling as Mikey lowered his arm and said, "Maybe it's a surprised Pizza Party!"

All three turtles groaned in annoyance as Mikey continued with his fantasy option.

"Their planning a party that holds a major supply of 'all-you-can-eat' free pizza! That's gotta be what they're doing right now in the Lab!"

"So how do you explain the ironing board, the iron, and the shoebox April just brought in?" Raph questioned sternly.

Mikey rolled his eyes at that. "Duh! The iron is to warm the pizza in case it gets cold! So they put it on the ironing board and use the iron to give it a pizza massage!"

"And the shoebox?" Raph asked bluntly.

Mikey tapped his right index finger against his chin, thinking it through but shrugged.

"Not sure, but I know it's something to do with the Pizza Party!" Mikey cheered out, making Raph groan with a slap to the face.

"Anyway…" Donnie started to say with some disturbance on Mikey's theory and looked to Leo, "What do you think it could be?"

Leo was about to say something when the doors to the Lab opened with a 'swoosh' and a 'thud' that made all four turtle brothers turn their attention to it. Leo and Donnie got up from their seats while Mikey just adjusted his position towards the scene and Raph still sat on the beanbag chair but turned to see what was going on. April appeared from the opening of the doors and walked out on top of the stairs with a big smile on her face.

"April, is everything okay?" Leo asked.

"Everything's fine, Leo," she replied with satisfaction, "In fact, Alora and I have a big surprise for you guys."

"Aw yeah! I love big surprises!" Mikey cheered out.

"Since when have you not," Raph muttered sarcastically, making Mikey frown in his direction.

"Guys, please," Leo said sternly before turning back to April with a gentler tone, "Go ahead, April."

April nodded in appreciation as she continued. "Now, we both noticed that you guys have been wondering what it was we've been doing in Donnie's Lab for the past few weeks, right?"

"Yeah," all four turtles replied simultaneously.

"And you all want to find out what it is, right?" She asked with certainty.

"Yeah," they repeated again in unison.

"Well then," April started as her smile grew bigger and stepped away from the opening of the doorway, "Gentlemen, may I present to you, a new modern fashion for Ninjustsu combat!"

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey held puzzled yet confused expressions, but when they gazed to the doorway to see a certain young girl appear through the opening, they all could not believe on what they had saw.

Alora's POV

As April said that last sentence, it was my que to step on out into the spotlight and show off what we had made. I walked casually out of the Lab's doors and held a 'hands-on-hips' pose to show my new, Ninjustsu outfit.

I was wearing a one shoulder (right side) light-blue, aqua marine splotch dress that was up to my thighs with legged shorts that ran below my knees and a flowing blue waistband. I had aqua marine, white bandage wrist covers, light-blue calf/shin splint compression sleeves, and white, toes-exposed ninja shoes. The dress has a design of a blue, lotus flower with curly Q's from it running down under the waistband on the skirt. My Celtic-symbol necklace shown on my chest near my dress that made my outfit look complete.

As I stood there with a determined grin on my face, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all just stared at me with widen eyes and opened jaws, making me chuckle at the sight.

"Whoa…" they all awed at the same time.

I gave a turn to show them the whole design while asking them, "So? What do you guys think?"

"You look totally RAD, Dudette!" Mikey cried out happily.

"The design and dexterity of the outfit look positively outstanding," Donnie complimented in his scientific way, "You both did an excellent job with this."

"Not bad, not bad at all," Raph stated with a grin.

I beamed at all of their compliments as I looked towards Leo, wondering what he was going to say.

"This looks… amazing," he said with a beaming smile, "You look absolutely amazing, Alora."

I smiled while looking away shyly with a blush dusting my cheeks when I heard April quietly giggling beside me, making me playfully elbow her right arm.

"So that's what you girls have been doing in the Lab? Making Alora's new outfit?" Donnie questioned.

"Yep, pretty much," April replied simply.

"Then what was with the ironing board, the iron, and the shoebox?" Raph mentioned.

"The ironing board and the iron were for the fabric patterns that were pinned together to smoothen it out to make it easier when you sew both patterns from the outer seam," I answered.

"And the shoebox were Alora's ninja shoes that we both ordered online a few days ago," April finished off while gesturing to my feet.

"Aw, man! No pizza party! No pizza…!" Mikey whined out dramatically.

April and I looked at each other in confusion before gazing back to the others who looked towards Mikey with deadpan expressions.

"Don't ask," Donnie informed bluntly.

"So you used all of that fabric, time, and energy to make this?" Leo theorized as he motioned to my outfit.

"Yep," I said with a nod.

"And you both made the design?" Donnie asked.

"Well, Alora's the one who thought of the design," April admitted, "She basically thought it all out with everything. You guys should give her extra credit for it."

"Well, you should've seen April here when I was teaching her on how to work on the sewing machine," I mentioned with a chuckle, "She's a natural."

"Wait, Alora's teaching you how to sew?" Raph questioned surprisingly to April.

"Yeah!" April and I both answered in unison.

"Wow, that's great, April!" Donnie congrats.

"Thanks. My Mom wanted me to learn since I was little. So Alora's honoring my Mom's dream of teaching me," April stated.

"Like I said before, it's the least I could do," I said while placing my left hand on her right shoulder with a smile as she smiled in return.

Just then, my aura sensing kicked in that made me look over to see Master Splinter walking over to us with his jaded cane and holding something red in his left hand.

"Master Splinter," I announced, making everyone's eyes look directly at him.

Master Splinter stopped between the gap of the stairs leading to the Lab and the opening edge of the Living area as he stared towards me and April with a calming expression.

"I hope I am not interrupting?" He questioned.

"You aren't Sensei. April and I were just showing the guys our weekly project," I stated, gesturing to my new clothes.

Master Splinter nodded with a smile. "I see, and it looks very suitable to wear in combat, especially for a dangerous mission."

"That was the whole idea Sensei," I replied as April and I glance to each other with grins before looking back towards Master Splinter.

"A wise decision you have made, Miss Alora," Splinter replied as he held out his left hand with the red cloth in it, "Which is why I have brought you this."

I looked at him in confusion while turning to April, who also looked confused, glanced to me and shrugged. I turned my attention back to Master Splinter as I made my way down the stairs and standing right in front of him. I looked at the red cloth that is folded in half in his opened hand, making me wonder what it was. I looked up to Splinter as he nodded his head, saying that it was alright for me to take it. I gently used both hands to reach up and grab the strange cloth from his hand and unfolded it that made my eyes widen a bit and a light gasp escape my lips.

The red fabric-like cloth was an upper arm cover, but that wasn't what surprised me. The arm cover had the symbol of the Hamato Clan printed on it. I was definitely speechless that I just kept staring at it like it was all a dream or maybe another vision, but I knew that it clearly wasn't.

"W-What?" I stuttered out when I looked up to Master Splinter again with bewilderment, "Master Splinter…?"

Master Splinter just stared at me with such demeanor and compassion as his gaze fell on the object that I held.

"This is something that I wish to give to you for a very important reason," Splinter started, motioning to the arm cover in my hands, "This poses as a distant memory of my past that has left a great bearer upon my heart."

I looked at the cover as Master Splinter went on.

"I had held onto this for as long as I can remember. It is one of the last reminders I have of my Clan. It is very special to me, very dear to me to part with such a memorable treasure. I was planning to hand it down to my daughter, who would wear it in honor of our Clan and hand it down to her children and to their children for generations to come."

Master Splinter looked down in depression upon the subject as I held a look of sympathy and sadness. I glanced to the others as they too looked at their beloved Father with the same emotions as I did, then looked over to April, the same emotional expression was on her face as well. I gazed back to Splinter once more as he raised his head up and held a determined and fierce look in his eyes.

"Though that seems impossible now, I believe that it is best that I would entrusted it to someone who should wear it with honor, respect, and dignity to protect and sacrifice for the Hamato Clan."

My eyes went wide at that part as I looked at the arm cover again with shock and confusion before looking Master Splinter straight in the eye, asking, "But why me?"

Sensei turned his back towards me as he looked over to his sons. "From the moment you first came to us, I knew that you were someone with something inside you that made you very unique. You have the capability to help and protect others by throwing yourself at risk in dangerous situations such as 'the Foot' and 'the Kraang'."

Master Splinter turned halfway towards me. "You have some intellect knowledge about our world and the threats we are facing more than we know. For example, you knew that Michelangelo was being used by one of Shredder's henchmen and convinced yourself to warn him about the danger to save his life."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mikey look down in regret about that, making want to go over to him and comfort him, but I couldn't. So, I stood where I was at as Master Splinter continued with his explanation.

"You, my dear, know the very dangers and attacks Shredder will throw at us, as well as the many enemies we will face during these missions. My sons can handle these menaces, but they do not know the forces of power they possess," He then stared me straight in the eye, "Not as well as you, my child."

I felt a chill run up my spine as he mentioned that. It was true; I knew the unknown powers these threats managed to control and what they can do to cause massive harm to not just the Hamatos and April, but the entire City. I still hadn't gotten the sense of what Master Splinter was implying as he walked over to me and hovered over me as if he just got bigger by the second.

"The Shredder will come for my sons; he will send his many accomplices to capture and harm them," he stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look up to him with such wonder, "I cannot be there to keep them safe, but I know that you can and will."

I held an 'o' open-mouth expression realizing what he was offering.

"My sons need protection," Splinter said with utmost determination, "They need a protector."

I stood there once again speechless, re-thinking all the statements and references he informed. Master Splinter wants me to be the one to bear the Hamato Clan's honorary symbol; to be the protector of his sons. I didn't know what to say at this point, just standing there in total silence. I looked down to the upper arm cover that I still held upon my hands. Me. Master Splinter wants me to wear this ancient Ninjustu arm cover and protect his children from anyone who wants to cause harm to them. Even though I did swear my allegiance to keep the Hamatos safe from Shredder and the Foot, I didn't know that Master Splinter would consider it personally. Either way, I was going to do it and keep on doing it until this endless Battle is finally over. I swear on it, that I will not stop until the last remaining survivors of the Hamato Clan are safe, even if it means risking and sacrificing my life for them.

With my mind finally made up, I looked up towards Master Splinter with a firm yet determined expression.

"Master Splinter," I started as I bowed to him traditionally, "I will wear this symbolic cover with respect and honor of the Hamato Clan and will protect your family in any possible way I can 'til my last, dying breath."

"I am forever grateful to you, Miss Alora," Master Splinter replied as he too bowed in return, "Thank you."

After a few seconds, we both straighten up and smiled at each other that we were both satisfied with our agreement. While doing so, I then held the opening of the arm cover, slid it all the way up on my right arm, and rested under my shoulder showing the Hamato symbol in honor and glory as I looked back to Splinter and gave a firm nod. With a simple nod of appreciation, Master Splinter turned around and began walking away back towards to the Dojo, the sound of his jaded cane echoing each time it hit the concrete floor. When Sensei was out of sight, the guys and April all came over and crowded me with beaming yet amazed expressions.

"Alora! That was – that was incredible!" April exclaimed in astonishment.

Leo nodded in agreement. "It sure was! Master Splinter has never done that before!"

"To be entrusted with an old relic of a legendary Clan and bestowed upon for its legacy!" Donnie stated profoundly, "Truly an honor!"

"Heh, gotta admit, even I'm impressed," Raph commented.

"That was totally the best thing ever!" Mikey cheers out happily, as he came to the side and swung his left arm around me, bringing me into a side-hug embrace, "Congrats, Dudette!"

"[Chuckles] Thanks Mikey," I said as I glanced down on the arm cover and grazed it gently with my fingers from my left hand, "I still can't believe it either. Never thought Master Splinter would hand something so precious that he had for years over to someone he thinks can respect his wishes."

"Well, Splinter says that he sees something within you that the rest of us don't. And I don't think that it's those powers of yours he's talking about," April joked on that last part.

I giggled at that while looking down in thought. Maybe there was more to me than just my magic powers; something that Master Splinter can see that the Turtles, April, or I can't tell.

"Well then," I began as I looked toward them all with firmness, "I guess we'll just have to figure it out throughout our adventures, won't we?"

Leo nodded with the same expression. "Absolutely. We started this as a team, will figure this out as a team. Right guys?"

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all nodded in agreement.

"Although," I interjected, having all four turtles and April turn to me, "since I'm going to be a part of this team, I need to make an objection."

"What kind of objection?" Donnie asked in puzzlement.

"You see, the bad guys we've already faced kept calling me 'the girl' or 'witch' for that matter, but I think it's time we change that," I stated out.

"So what're you implying?" Raph questioned.

I had a grin on my face as I continued my statement. "Well, since the series is based on you guys, the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles', I thought that maybe I could come up with something that represents me within the show."

"Oh! Like a heroic name!" Leo brought up in realization.

"Exactly!" I pointed out.

"Did you have anything in mind?" April asked.

I was about to answer until…

"WAIT!" We all froze at Mikey's outburst as he suddenly cleared his throat and spoke in a professionally like sort of way.

"In case you all haven't noticed, I, Michelangelo, am the perfect expert at naming stuff. So, to lend you off the hook, I'm gonna be giving you the most spectacular, the most awesome, the most heroic name that will strike the hearts of anyone who'll ever encounter us throughout our journeys!" he announces in a dramatic display.

Raph crosses his arms with a boredom look on his face. "Well this oughta be good."

Just then, Mikey starts observing me from left to right, up and down, and all around me, making 'Mmm-Hmm' sounds, finding one little detail that would help him on picking out a good name that would suit me perfectly. He looked through the strands of my hair to the tips of my feet, which rather made me feel slightly uncomfortable on my behalf. Mikey then stopped his interrogation and took a step back to get a better look at me in full view as he held his chin with his right thumb and index finger and a raised eyebrow, thinking deeply in thought.

"Hmm. Well, the only thing that I can get that resembles you is your powers, Dudette," Mikey informs as he taps his chin in a thinking manner, "You're like a mix between a Ninja and a Sorceress. So…"

Mikey still taps his finger near his chin in deep concentration until his face lights up as if a lightbulb appeared atop of his head, "Ooh! I know! How about…"

He then waves his hands in front of him as he announces aloud, "Ninja of Sorcery!"

I just gave a raised eyebrow-like look while Leo, April, Donnie, and Raph just held un-impressed looks at Mikey's name suggestion.

"No?" Mikey questioned at everyone's silent treatment as he thought it over himself, "Okay, well, let's see…"

Mikey re-think his name-calling when he lit up again with another idea, "Ooh! I got it! What about… Sorceress Supreme!"

I still gave a raised-eyebrow look while glancing to April, who held a weird look at that, as Leo and Raph gave dry looks and Donnie face-palmed himself in annoyance.

Mikey looked at our expressions we were expressing. "No?...Huh. Well, that one did seem a bit cliché."

"More like ridiculous, if you ask me," Raph muttered disapprovingly.

Mikey was pounding on the subject hard as I decided to help him out as walked over to him, placed my left hand on his right shoulder to gain his attention.

"I'm really grateful that you decided to create a heroic name for me, Mikey, but is it alright if I can share my suggestion," I asked nicely.

Mikey's thinking expression faded into a smile and nodded. "Sure thing, Dudette. Whatcha got?"

I stood back a little to get a full view of the rest of the team before sharing my suggestion. "Well, the name that I was thinking of calling myself is… The Noble Light."

Everyone's gazes were blank at the mentioning of it as they looked at each other. I waited on their responses that took them a minute or so as their expressions changed into approval ones as they turned back to me with grinning faces.

"I actually like it. It fits," April replied first.

Donnie nodded at that. "I'm with April. It has a nice ring to it."

"Yep, and it sounds perfectly for a heroic name," Leo states.

"Even though it doesn't strike hearts in a terrifying sort of way, it definitely has got a good kick to it on both you and your butt-kicking powers," Raph said.

I beamed at everyone's comments, all except for Mikey who was looking at his fingers on how many syllables my new 'heroic' name has.

"The – No – ble – Light. Hmm," He muttered to himself in thought before smiling big to himself and looking at me, saying excitedly, "I LOVE IT, DUDETTE!"

I giggled at that, thankful that Mikey also approve to it as well.

"But what made you decide on that, Alora?" Leo asked.

"Well, you see, my Dad told me that names have a meaning to them, and that they come from different languages that indicate that meaning. Like my first name, 'Alora', in Greek it's the derivation of 'Eleanor', which the meaning of it is "shining light". And for the word "Noble", it's Latin for a variation of the female given name 'Patricia', that which is, of course, my middle name."

"Oh, I see where you're getting that," Donnie intervened, recognizing my theory, "By using the meaning of your first and middle name; you combine the two to create a perfect name to represent the meaning of who you are."

"Huh, I gotta admit, that's pretty smart," Raph admitted.

April that had a puzzled expression as she thought over something. "So, you guys are – what? Ninja Turtles and the Noble Light?"

I held an excited grin at that, doing my very best not to squeal aloud.

"Even better. I was thinking we could change the name of the series and call ourselves _**'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and…'**_ " I began as I moved both my hands with my index fingers pointing up in different directions with traces of aural magic from my fingertips in a rainbow-like fashion that shimmered like sparkles while finishing, " _ **'The Noble Light'**_."

"Aw yeah! Best name ever!" Mikey exclaimed in excitement.

"I think it sounds great! Let's call ourselves that," Donnie added.

"Eh, why not? I've no problem with it," Raph replied.

"I've no problem with it, too. Let's do it," April said.

"It's settled then," Leo stated in agreement, "From here on out, we'll now officially call ourselves _**'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Noble Light'**_."

We all cheered out with excitement and joy over our new series name.

"High three!" Mikey called out with his right hand up in the air as Leo, Raph, and Donnie, along with me and April, all high three with him.

"To the new team!" I announced out.

"TO THE NEW TEAM!" Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and April repeated back.

We then all laughed and enjoyed ourselves while side hugging each other's shoulders, having fun and spending time with each other's company. I was so overjoyed that I was now a member of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Team. Though there was going to be challenges for all of us along the way, I knew that whatever happens, from the scheming plans of the Kraang to the surprise attacks of the Foot, we will prevail and stick together.

Cause we will have each other's backs from here on out, and nothing was going to stand in our way of that.

 **Hey, everybody! I'm back again! Here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for these past few weeks. Our magical, female hero Alora has come up with a name and created a new outfit that makes her fit into the series a little more. She's also now an official member of the Ninja Turtles' Team, which means things are going to be more exciting and hysterical than ever. Yet for the past occurrences that have already revealed themselves through the episodes, stranger things will show for our Ninja heroes. What will transpire for them throughout their adventures? Find out next time!**

 **Also, thanks to all my readers who've waited patiently for this story during my moving into my new home. I haven't quite settled in yet, but we're in the midst of unpacking as much as we can. You wouldn't believe how tiring and exhausting it was to get this entire mess from one house to another [Groans miserably]. My feet, legs, arms, and back were aching for days! Anyway, thank you all so very much for your patience. I'll be sure to upload my next chapter as soon as possible!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29: I Think His Name Is Baxter

**Chapter 29** **: I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman Part 1**

Alora's POV

It was a quiet, peaceful outcome here in the Lair today; not a single sound was heard. I was in the Lab at my sewing desk hand stitching a chock-like design on a spare piece of fabric that I saved from the fabric scraps from the outfit I was wearing. I hummed a little tune to myself to keep me content as I press the needle into the cloth and took it out with the thread pulling with it. I was very calm and relax; feeling like nothing else mattered in the world. That is, until I heard a major commotion coming from outside of the Laboratory that made me stop what I was doing and perk up at the noise.

Mikey: "Guys, guys, get in your spot!"

Raph: "Alright, Mikey, but this is the last time!"

Donnie: "But don't flip me this time."

Leo: "[Sighs] Ate too much cheese."

I put my work on my desk, got up, and walked to the doors out of the Lab.

"Hey, you guys? What's with all the - ," I began to ask when I stopped dead near the top of the stairs to see something very revolting. My eyes widen and my mouth hung open in shock to see the entire Lair covered with empty pizza boxes, empty soda cans, comic book pages, pizza crusts, and three skateboards all over the place. I looked over to see Leo, Donnie, and Raph on the ground, right next to a skating rail that Mikey was on top of with a skateboard in hand.

"What the shell - ?! Guys! What're you doing?! I exclaimed.

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all perked up at the sound of my voice as they laid their eyes on me with surprised looks as if I just appeared out of thin air.

"Hey, Dudette! We were just doing some awesome skateboarding techniques to see who can come up with the sickest moves yet!" Mikey stated with enthusiasm, "You wanna join in?"

"Uh, thanks for the offer, Mikey, but I think I'll pass," I replied with a wave of my hand before getting back to what matters, saying, "What in the world happened in here? This place looks like a total pig sty!"

"Uhh… [chuckles sheepishly] we sort of got a little carried away on the whole 'skateboarding' thing," Donnie tried to explain.

I walked down the stairs over to get a better sight of the conspiracy before standing with my hands on my hips with a 'really' expression.

"A little? The whole Lair looks like a tornado just crashed in here and carried a dumpster that spiraled its liter everywhere! What's Master Splinter gonna say when he sees all of this?"

I knew for sure that this was the episode where Master Splinter would see the Lair in shambles and ground the Turtles to stay in the sewers for a week. Although, that wouldn't go exactly as planned, since they would disobey their Sensei's punishment and head up top only to cause more trouble than they're already into. But since now that I'm in here, I have to keep them under control and restrained if Splinter finds out about this mess.

"Alora's got a point, you guys. Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Leo admitted.

"What, are you wimping out on us already? Come on, Splinter's in the Dojo probably out and about on his meditation, so he'll never know what we're doing," Raph replied.

' _If only you knew that, Raph,'_ I said in my thoughts with a concern tone.

Leo sighed as he turned to me with a regrettable look. "Sorry, Alora, but we'll just do this once and then will clean up before Sensei finds out, okay?"

"Come on, Dudette! Just one more time? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please…?" Mikey begged with puppy dog eyes and his hands together in a pleading way.

All the Turtles' eyes stared me down waiting for my answer. I felt a bit of pressure on whether or not to let them go on this little skateboarding trick for this one time, but I didn't want them to get in trouble when Sensei comes in and finds them like this. I seem at an entanglement at this so, leaving no other choice, I held my head down with a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, but just this once, and then we get to cleaning before Splinter catches us," I informed.

Donnie, Leo, and Raph nodded in agreement, as Mikey yelled out, "Alright!"

"Shhh!" I shushed out, hoping that Master Splinter didn't hear it as Mikey covered his mouth with a wide-eyed expression.

I then moved to the sidelines while watching Mikey getting himself ready to do his ultimate skateboard move.

"And now the kid goes for the world record! He will attempt to jump three mutant turtles!" Mikey announces.

"I can't believe he talked us into this," Raph muttered in disbelief as Donnie and Leo glances at each other with uneasiness.

"You and me both, Raph," I muttered quietly to myself.

Mikey then hops on his skateboard as he starts skateboarding on the rail while shouting out, "Ya! BOOYAKASHA!"

WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?! Master Splinter cried out angrily, making me jump and yelp in surprise to see him appear right next to me.

' _How in the world did he get here so fast?!'_

Leo, Donnie, and Raph all stood up quickly at the sound of their Father's voice.

"Sensei!" Leo replied in surprise and panic.

Although while facing their Master, they failed to realized that Mikey was coming full speed at them.

"Guys, WATCH OUT!" I yelled out in panic.

Mikey screamed as the others turned around and noticed their younger brother's incoming approach that made all of them widen-eyed and screamed as well.

*CRASH*

All four Turtle brothers collided into one another as they collapsed on the floor in a big pile with swirls of dizziness in their eyes and major headaches, making me wince at the sight of it. Master Splinter walks over to them with an angered look on his face that caught the Turtle's attention.

"How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the Lair?" Splinter questioned sternly.

"None, Sensei," Mikey answered while glancing down at Donnie whom he laid on top of.

"I shouldn't have to tell you!" Splinter stated in fury.

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all got up with guilty expressions as I stood near Master Splinter with a worried gaze.

"You're right, Sensei. We definitely should have known better," Leo informed as he, along with Raph and Donnie, looked towards Mikey, who looked away from his three brothers' narrowed stares before they all bowed their heads down in shame, "and we deserve to be punished," Leo stated before looking up with one eye open, saying, "Eh, some."

Splinter stands in front of Leo while stroking his thin beard as he bends over and stares at Leo straight in the face.

"And what do you think would be a fitting punishment?" He asked.

Leo, surprised at Splinter's question, looks over to his brothers, who then paid no thought into getting involved by distracting themselves; Raph reading a comic book, Mikey thinking yet humming in thought, and Donnie looking around the area while whistling to himself. Leo then turns his attention to me with his eyes saying 'what should I say?' while I just nodded my head towards Splinter's direction, indicating that 'say whatever you think is necessary'. Leo then glances down while placing his left hand on the side of his neck in thought.

"Well, uh, we – We should… clean up our mess?" he suggested with a sheepish smile.

Master Splinter kept quiet as he crossed his arms with a still angered look. I glance to Leo still with a worried look as he glances down again on rethinking his words carefully.

"And then… think about what we did," Leo finished off as Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at each other with satisfied expressions and agreeing on their Leader's idea.

While they were doing that, I turned to Master Splinter who now had his arms behind his back in a professional manner, but still look quite angry and didn't seem to agree with his son's choice of punishment.

"What about being grounded for a week?" He brought up, having all four turtles look anxiously at each other upon that remark.

Leo: "Oh, I'm not sure that's – "

Mikey: "I'm cool with the thinking."

Donnie: "Really that's not necessary."

Raph: "Maybe next time."

As they all turned back to Splinter, he glared at his sons while stating, "You're grounded for a week!"

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey groaned in disappointment while the creaking sound of the skateboarding rail suddenly fell to its side and crashed to the ground, having all four turtles cringe at the noise before straightening up with worried yet fearful looks. I then face-palmed myself while saying to myself:

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

After the guys and I finished cleaning up the Lair spick and span, which felt like hours to no end, we all went to do our own separate thing that involved staying put down here in the Sewers. Donnie went off saying that he had something important to work on which I technically knew what it was. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I were in the Living area occupying ourselves; I was drawing in my sketching pad on the concrete couch while Mikey and Leo were sitting above it as Mikey was laying on his shell reading a comic book and Leo was sitting there looking miserable. Raph, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth groaning in irritation with balled-up fists before he stop finally and sighed in exasperation.

"Gah! This bites! I can't believe we're stuck down here for a whole week!" He complained.

"Oh, come on, Raph. It's not that big of a deal," I replied, having his attention turned to me, "You guys have been living down here for over the past fifteen years; staying down here for a week is not gonna kill you."

"She does have a point, Raph," Leo agreed as I smiled in appreciation.

"Well that's easy for you to say. Cause ever since we went up to the surface, everything's been way more exhilarating and eventful than it ever was down here," Raph stated sternly, "And to top it off, thanks for not sticking up for us back there with Splinter's punishment."

I took a bit offended at Raph's comment as I narrowed my eyes at him in protest. "Hey! I did try to tell you that we should clean up the mess you guys made before Splinter could catch us, but did you listen? No! You thought he was way too busy in meditation and wouldn't suspect a thing after your 'skateboarding' routine."

"Okay, I get it!" Raph replied out as he then crossed his arms and looked at me curiously, "Don't suppose you've ever been grounded since you're the respectable one?"

"Actually, I have been grounded before," I said, having all three turtles look at me surprisingly.

"You have? Seriously?" Leo questioned in shock.

I nodded in response. "Yep, only a few times. One time, I lied to my parents over something that I wasn't supposed to do and they grounded me for not using any electronics for over a month. I wasn't allowed on my cell phone, my laptop, the TV…"

Suddenly, Mikey shot up and grabbed me by the shoulders with a panic expression. "No TV?! You weren't allowed to watch any TV for a whole month?!"

With a blank expression, I just nodded my head. "Yep. Although, the last time I was grounded for not using electronics, my punishment nearly lasted for over two months."

Mikey then let go of my shoulders and grabbed the sides of his head in total fear. "[Screams]! How can anyone be so cruel for not having any TV for a month?! What if Sensei suggests that the next time if we ever do something like this again?! I wouldn't be able to live with myself, dudes! Why do they have torture us like that?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Mikey threw his head back when he yelled that out and then landed flat on his shell with his arms out to the sides, whimpering to himself fearfully and depression as I looked to Leo with a sheepish look.

"Guess I shouldn't have mentioned that?" I stated.

"Probably," Leo replied, glancing to Mikey's constant whimpering.

"Seriously, though, this is way worse than using any electronics!" Raph informed in annoyance, "We're stuck down here for an entire week with nothing else that seems exciting or fun to do!"

I rolled my eyes at that while saying, "Ugh, come off it, Raph! You can't be that bored!"

"Guys, guys!" We heard Donnie call out as he came running up to us with an excited expression on his face, "You wanna see what I made?"

"This is how bored I am," Raph informed to me before turning back towards Donnie, answering, "Yes, Donnie. I do."

"Ok, ok, ok! Remember the other day I was scrounging in that military junkyard?" Donnie asked.

"No," Leo, Raph, and Mikey simultaneously replied as I stared with a blank expression.

"Well, I found an incredibly advanced A.I. Microchip, made from – [Chuckles] get this! Self-Assembled chain-Linked copolymers!" Donnie exclaimed excitedly.

"That's my favorite kind of copolymer!" Mikey said as he then went back into reading more on his comic book as Leo and I gave him questioning looks.

I leaned over my shoulder near Mikey with a side-grin and a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea what that is, do you?" I asked.

"Nope," he simply replied while still reading.

"But you said it just to boost up Donnie's moral?"

"Yep."

"Figures," I muttered with an eye-roll and an amused smile as I heard Leo chuckle quietly.

"Mine too! And I used it to make this," Donnie said as he brought out a small device that glowed in a light blue aura, "The most advanced music player in the world."

Raph, Leo, Mikey, and I all gathered around the small invention Donnie held and stared at its interesting glory.

"Whoa," Leo, Raph, and Mikey all awed in unison.

Although, as cool and amazing Donnie's latest invention is, I knew for a fact this small music box was going to cause a lot of trouble for us through this episode.

"Um, Donnie?" I called out, turning everyone's eyes on me, "I'm really amazed that you were able to create something this advance, but… did you test this thing out first just to make sure it's safe to use? Cause we no little to nothing about how powerful that device could really be."

"Don't worry, Alora, I've doubled checked on everything this little baby runs on and believe me, nothing could be more safer without my supervision on working the few kinks and damages activating this sucker," He stated with the utmost confidence.

I didn't know what else to say during that point as I just let out a stressful sigh. "Alright then. I'll take your word for it, Donnie."

Donnie nodded in appreciation as I then stood back with a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"So who wants to try it?" Donnie asks while pressing a button on the device to activate it.

"I do!" Mikey called out with a hand up, "Toss me the Tpod."

"The – Tpod?" Donnie questions in confusion.

"Turtle. Pod. Tpod," Mikey points out before letting out a chuckle, "I am so good at naming stuff."

Donnie then hands Mikey the 'Tpod' as Mikey places his earbuds into each ear. While Mikey was setting up, Leo, Raph, and I went next to Donnie with concern expressions about this.

"You're really gonna plug an advanced piece of military technology directly into Mikey's head?" Raph asks while poking the side of his own head, "What if it melts his brain?"

"It won't. And even if it did, who'd know the difference?" Donnie replies rhetorically.

"That's what I'm worried about," I brought up in a worried tone.

As we watched, Mikey had a tongue sticking up the side of his upper lip expression as he held his right index finger up, ready to press the play button. I could hear the faint beeping and buzzing of the Tpod as Mikey actually pressed the button and when he did, he started screaming his head off, alarming the rest of us.

"What?! What's wrong?! Donnie asked fearfully.

Mikey was on his knees with his head up in a crying fit manner as he told us the reason that made us all calm down and a bit annoyed at it.

"It's polka! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

While pleading out, Donnie walks over, presses a button to change the polka music, having Mikey stop his dramatic acting, and looks to the device in surprise.

"Thanks", Mikey says to Donnie as the purple-clad turtle walks away with a hopelessness expression.

Mikey's eyes went wide at the sound of the music he was now listening to before he smiled and hummed to himself in pleasure. He then got back on his feet and started moving around to the rhythm of the beat, dancing and swaying to the music. While he kept on dancing, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and I stared at Mikey with our different expressional opinions; Leo and Donnie with weird blank looks, Raph with a deadpan look, and me with an amused grin with a raised eyebrow and my arms cross over my chest.

"That's it. I gotta get out of here," Raph announces as he heads towards the entrance.

"Where are you going? We're grounded," Leo reminded, following his hotheaded brother as I followed as well.

"Master Splinter strictly told us to stay in the Lair," I added.

"I don't care. I gotta do something or I'm gonna go nuts!" Raph states as he stomps on the end of a skateboard that spiraled into the air as the red-clad turtle grabs it as he points out, "Let's find a skate spot!"

"Skate spot?! I'm totally in!" Mikey yells out while still listening to the music and pumping his right fist in the air.

"Mikey, shhh! Keep it down!" I whispered out with my right index finger near my lips in motioning to 'keep quiet'.

"But what's Splinter gonna say?" Leo questions.

" "I don't know what's going on, because they snuck out while I was asleep"," Raph replies, imitating Splinter's voice as Leo and I gave 'really' looks.

"Seriously, Raph? That's ridiculous," I said with my hands on my hips.

"Heh. Real mature. But I'm your Leader. And as your Leader, I say nobody's going," Leo orders with arms crossed with a narrowed expression.

"Well, as your followers," Raph began as Donnie and Mikey walked on over right next to him near the entrance, "we're going anyway."

"Well, as your Leader," Leo starts while thinking on what he should say next, "I'm going with you. To lead you. Away from… bad stuff."

I silently groaned while face palming myself then lolled my head towards Leo, saying, "Way to order around the Team, Leo."

Leo gave a sheepish look at me when Mikey threw his head back screaming while grabbing his head and collapsed to the floor like he was in pain.

"What's wrong?!" Leo asked in worry.

"It's back to polka! We've gotta get some more tunes on this!" Mikey informed with annoyance.

I chuckled to myself as Leo and I helped Mikey up.

"Well, since you guys are gonna take a major risk with this, I think I'm gonna stay down here," I stated.

All four brothers stared at me with surprising expressions as I made that unannounced statement.

"You sure? You don't wanna come along with us this time?" Leo asks with uncertainty.

I nodded in assurance. "I'm sure. No offense, but – I don't wanna get into more trouble if Splinter finds out and, of course, you guys can take care of yourselves without me for just this once."

"You know what? That's not such a bad idea," Raph replies with a smug expression as he walks over and slings his right arm around me in a side-hug, "Since you'll be staying down here, you can be our secret look-out."

I gave a perplexed look as I gazed at him. "What do you mean by 'secret look-out'?"

Raph lets go of me as he then explains. "You can hold off the fort down here during the night and make sure that Master Splinter doesn't know what we're up to."

"So wait, you want _me_ to watch out and lie to Sensei on the fact that you guys are sneaking out of the Lair without his consent?" I questioned in utter bewilderment as the red-clad turtle nodded with a smug grin, "That's absolutely crazy! I can't do that!"

"Too late; you've already volunteered for it. So…good luck," Raph chuckles out as he starts walking away towards the entrance while waving his hand.

I groaned with my head down and my arms lolled on both my sides. When I said 'stay down here', I didn't mean as in 'stay down here and make sure Splinter doesn't know'. I sighed as I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me pull my head back up to see Leo, Donnie, and Mikey with small smiles.

"It's alright, Alora. Just don't listen to Raph; he's just being an idiot right now," Leo reassured gently with his right hand lightly squeezing my left shoulder.

"Yeah, and don't worry on watching Master Splinter. He won't be a problem since he's in his room fast asleep," Donnie added in with confidence.

"If you want, Dudette, I can leave you the Tpod if you wanna listen to some music?" Mikey offered as he held out the small device over to me, waiting for me to take it.

I smiled softly on Mikey's offer as I grabbed the bottom of his hand with my right while with my left, I pushed Mikey's fingers with my palm to close them over the Tpod to hold onto it.

"Thanks, Mikey, but you keep it," I said.

Mikey looked at me with a surprised expression before he grinned happily at me and enveloped me into a massive hug.

"Thanks, Dudette!"

"Your welcome, Mikey," I replied, hugging the orange-clad turtle back as we pulled away, "Now go, and be careful you guys."

All three Ninja Turtles nodded as they each said their goodbyes as they left.

Leo: "We'll see ya later, Alora!"

Donnie: "We'll be back soon!"

Mikey: "Catch ya later, Dudette!"

One by one, all four mutants were out and gone, leaving me alone in the calm, quiet Lair. I stood silently as I kept staring at the front entrance while I said to myself within my mind:

" _Stay safe, you guys."_

 **Uh-oh! The Turtles have been grounded for a week, and yet they disobey their Sensei's punishment! With them out and about of the Lair, Alora remains behind to respect Splinter's wishes, becoming their 'secret look-out' in case their Master gets curious. But with Donnie's latest invention, the Tpod, with them, things are about to take a turn for the worse! Will things remain secretively or will both Alora and the Turtles get caught? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30: I Think His Name IsPart 2

**Chapter 30** **: I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman Part 2**

Alora's POV

It was half an hour since the Turtles secretly left the Lair; everything was quiet yet dull, but it was well due. Master Splinter was still asleep in his quarters while I was still up and awake, I decided to make some quality time of my own when the guys come back:

I did some sewing on my sewing machine.

Did more sketching on my drawing pad.

Read some comics, magazines, and regular books.

Watch some TV (by keeping the volume down).

Quietly practicing my katas.

And doing some more of my sewing/ drawing.

I kept myself pretty occupied for at least 45 minutes to an hour or more. Though while doing so, I could reminisce upon what the guys were doing up at the surface right this very minute.

I remember all four, Ninja Turtles with their skateboards on their backs, except for Mikey who's riding on his while playing on the Tpod, running and jumping over the rooftops while keeping a low profile. During that run out, Mikey calls out to Donnie and thanks him for all these 'new songs', which leaves Donnie confused at that point, along with Leo whispering to keep it down, and heads on over to see that the Tpod has been downloading each song on its own within seconds. Raph then comes over to them and asks 'So?' at the statement as Donnie tells he didn't program it to do that as he then realizes it's the microchip that's doing it. Mikey didn't seem to care about it as he skates up into the sky, yelling out how awesome it was, only for Leo to order them that Ninjas are supposed to remain swiftly and, most importantly, silently. But that was short-lived when Leo wasn't watching on where he was going, he fell over one rooftop into a greenhouse on the next rooftop, stumbling on tables while running into a beehive. After hitting it, he crashes through the glass over the edge, rolling, hitting, and crashing down on a fire escape before landing with a *CRASH* on a pile of garbage bags and trash cans with swirls of dizziness in his eyes, groaning in pain. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all watch the epic scene from above the rooftop as Raph called out, 'That wasn't very silent, Leo!'.

When Leo recovers from his fall, they all head towards a place that looked perfect for a skating rank until Donnie looks over to see a man wearing some metal, high-tech battle armor marching over to a garage door that must've held something important. I knew who that man in the decked armor was; a deluded yet evil inventor named Baxter Stockman. Donnie wonders on who he is, only for Raph to suggest that he needs what he refer to as a 'beat down' when Leo stops him and says that the man may not cause any trouble and suggests that he could be on his way to Church, which was a weird suggestion if you ask me. Raph then brings up about the armor, questions on what kind of Church would allow that when Mikey comes up, and says 'A really awesome one', having Leo slap his face at that. Leo then brings up that it's his call on who should get a beat down, but when they saw Stockman used some sort of laser-guided torch to break into a building, the blue-clad turtle then states 'That guy needs a beat down'. All of them jumped from the rooftop into the main area, when Stockman's torch burned out, making him frustrated and began pulling up the locked door with little to no success. While no noticing of the guy's appearance, Mikey and Donnie felt kinda sorry for him when Leo draws out his katanas and orders Stockman to halt in a heroic way, having the mad scientist turn to them surprisingly. Raph, puzzled yet dumbfounded by Leo's heroic announcement, questions when did they started to talk like that as Leo glances at him and replies since that he and his brothers were now heroes and mentions that's how they should talk. Stockman then faces them while bringing on about-facing the wrath of his armor, only to stop short when he realizes that the beings he was facing were actual Turtles, having Leo get encourage by that and announces that he and his brothers were 'the Turtles of Justice', making Raph sarcastically remark on his Leader's heroic deeds along with Mikey and Donnie giving off weird looks. Stockman charges towards the guys as Leo, Raph, and Donnie draws out their weapons and charges one by one to attack until Mikey yells out 'Wait!' Having the battle freeze with confusion, Mikey takes out his earbuds, wraps the wire around the Tpod, tucks it into his belt, pulls out one of his nunchucks, and with a narrowed grin says 'okay'.

Mikey then jumps and starts the fight by damaging apart of Stockman's armor, which lead on to the others who skateboarded around with weapons in hand by breaking the suit bit by bit. As Leo came in by slicing and dicing some pieces of the armor, Stockman stumbled a few feet back by accidently smashing into a security alarm with his armored elbow and knocking over a garbage can, making a lot of noise. The Turtles, all wincing and flinching in panic, by the commotion Stockman was making as Raph 'pss' at his brothers and opened up a dumpster, indicating to throw the deranged technologist in there, having Leo, Donnie, and Mikey nodding in agreement. All four Turtles went over, grabbed Stockman, and carried him over towards the dumpster while the mad scientist pleaded in agony, but was too late as he was thrown into the smell of garbage. Baxter Stockman stated that they weren't the first to have thrown him into the trash as he started to vow that the guys would be last, but didn't get to finish as Raph smacked the lid shut. Just then, police sirens were heard not too far away from where they're at, making the guys scarce by climbing up the building and running off before they would get caught. When they managed to escape, they started skateboarding through the streets, whooping and cheering aloud until stopping at an alleyway to the nearest manhole cover, opening it, jumping in one at a time into the Sewers, and covering the manhole back up.

I then sighed tiredly to myself as I reviewed that last scene within my head. I sat on the concrete couch by my lonesome with my arms crossed against my stomach, slouching lazily. I gazed around the Lair, admiring every detail and curve on the structured walls, archways, doorways, and floors. I pulled my head down from the artillery structure and gazed at the Living area floor. I didn't know what time it was or how long I was up, only to hope that Leo and the others would be back soon; hopefully the scene I just rethought in my mind is taking place this very minute. Soon, the guys would be entering through the water tunnels near the Dojo safe and sound, no problems included. Well, except for the fact that Mikey accidently drop the Tpod back at the battle sight with Stockman, who'll find it and use it to upgrade his armor.

My mind was then starting to shut down as I felt the wave of exhaustion consume me. My eyes were beginning to droop and a yawn escaped my lips, having my body slowly slumped to the right side laying on a cozy pillow. I surrendered to the softness of the fabric-like plush as I brought up my legs onto the couch, making myself feel more comfortable as I slowly fell into a deep, meaningful sleep.

No One's POV

 **Several hours later…**

The Lair was all calming and quiet. Master Splinter and Alora were both fast asleep. Everything was still and peaceful, with the faint sounds of beeping from the pinball machine, until the sound of ripples from within the water near the water tunnels was heard. Leo was swimming cautiously with his eyes peeking up left to right to see if it was clear. As it was, he quietly reached the edge and pulled himself out of the water, along with Raph, Mikey, and Donnie who all four of them had their skateboards attach onto their shells, gurgled for air and splashes of water soaked near the floors' edge.

"Alright. We made it home!" Raph announces rather loudly, only to have Leo shush him.

"It's 2:00 am!" Leo whispers sternly.

"And Splinter's still asleep. This is epic," Mikey says softly with his hands on his head in enthusiasm as Raph throws his skateboard to the side with a grin.

"It's not epic. It was a really bad idea," Leo stated.

"No it wasn't," Raph replies as he jumps-rolls into the Living area onto the bean-bag chair with his hands behind his head and his right leg crossing his left one in a relaxing manner, "We got out there and stomped a sleazeball. So - what's the problem?"

As Raph mentions that, Mikey perks up, turns away from his brothers, looks into his belt, and realizes that a very unique device was missing. He patted himself to feel it if it moved anywhere else, but no such luck, having his glance back to the others in worry and panic.

Donnie was just staring at his brothers with a blank expression as he looked away only to perk up when he saw something that caught his eye. He walked over a little near the edge of the concrete couch to get a better look as he noticed a certain someone who was still waiting out here for them.

"Hey guys," Donnie called out softly while motioning his hand to Leo and Mikey to come on over, "Look at this."

Leo and Mikey, puzzled by Donnie's motions, walked over next to him as the purple-clad turtle still stared at whatever he was staring at, but when they followed his gaze; their expressions went from puzzled to surprise. Raph moved from his position on the beanbag chair and looked to where his brothers were staring; making him looked surprised at what he saw, too. They all saw Alora lying on the concrete couch with a pillow under her head, sound asleep.

"Was she asleep here this whole time?" Leo asked in astonishment.

"Kinda looks like it," Donnie replied with certainty, "I guess she'd stayed here the whole night waiting for us to get back."

"Eh, can't say I would blame her. She's our secret look-out, after all," Raph said, having Leo and Donnie roll their eyes at that.

Mikey, on the other hand, kneeled over slightly and stared at the sleeping girl, making him have hearts in his eyes and awe at how she looked.

"Aww! Look at her;" Mikey cooed as he put both of his hands together and held them up near the side of his face in a loving manner, "She looks so peaceful."

Leo gazed at Alora from Mikey's point of view and, he had to admit, she did look very peaceful. He stared at her sleeping form and posture she laid in, seeing her lay there so calm and reassuring made him feel happy inside, knowing that she was safe. He then felt his heart skip a beat again, since that was very unusual for him that he hadn't felt that when they first found her, and a small smile coming upon his lips. Although it was short-lived as it went into a worried frown when something was happening to Alora. She began to squirm a little, her face scrunch like if she was in pain, making her eyebrows furrowed sharply, and grunting sounds were made through gritted teeth. She then started to toss and turn side to side, beads of sweat running down her forehead with twitchy hands moving so frantically with her. Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie all stood near with worried yet frighten gazes upon their friend's sudden condition.

"What's going on? What's happening?!" Leo asked in panic.

"It looks like she's having a nightmare!" Donnie theorized.

"Gee, who would've thought," Raph deadpanned, having Donnie frown.

"We gotta wake her up," Leo stated.

"I'll do it!" Mikey volunteered as he was going to wake her.

"Good idea," Raph replied before stating sarcastically, "That way when you do, she'll wake up scared and hit you so hard that you'll be sent flying across the Lair right smack-dab into a wall."

Mikey, who froze wide-eyed at that, retract from what he was doing and shrunk back, whimpering in fear. "Heh, on second thought, I rather not."

"I actually hate to admit this but, Raph's right," Donnie admitted, catching Leo, Mikey, even Raph off guard by their scientific brother's reply, "If any of us make any intention of waking her up, especially from having a nightmare, it could cause a major reaction of panic and fright on Alora that could have her at an advantage on attacking us with her powers."

"So what should we do then?!" Leo questioned impatiently and worriedly.

"My best advice for now is just stand back and wait 'til this has pass," Donnie informed calmly.

And just so, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all stood at where they were at while watching their human/magical friend squirm and struggle in her sleep. All four of them gazed with worried, panic, and fearful expressions on Alora's nightmare state as all four Turtles had one thought in their minds…

What was going on inside Alora's head right now?

Alora's POV

 _I was in front of the Ninjutsu Crystal that was already glowing at that time. Its magical aura still enveloped its jeweled form as it grew bigger. It still kept growing bigger and brighter when it reaches out towards me and everything goes white…_

 _The whiteness dies down into Darkness, making it unbearable to see anything around here. It was only temporary until out of nowhere, two flashing red eyes glared at me that made me jump back fearfully. Then the rest of the image slowly appeared before me that made my eyes widen when I realized what it was; the logo symbol of the Stockman-Pod. I felt my heart beat quicken in my chest and my breathing going rigid as the red glaring eyes continued to stare at me. I head the faint beeping and buzzing noises that only the Tpod would make that made me feel more frighten then before. The sounds started to grow louder when the two, claw-like hands stretched out from their positions, arms long and thin, when the suddenly reached up and then…_

 _THEY LASH OUT TOWARDS ME AND THEN ALL TURNS WHITE!_

My eyes snap opened and I shot up in panic, shouting out in fight. I then heard a few yelps in surprise and fight around me, but I was too busy being scared out of my wits. I panted heavily for the lack of oxygen and the beating rate my heart was going. I felt massive amounts of sweat running down my forehead and the sides of my face. I sighed in relief that I was still alive and safe as I placed my left palm on the side of my head. I was beginning to calm down when I suddenly felt a hand touch my left shoulder.

"Alora?! Are you okay?!"

I perked up from Leo's voice as I looked up to my left to see him, Donnie, and Mikey staring at me with worried gazes.

"L-Leo?" I stuttered out in question as I looked over to my right to see Raph next to me with the same worried expression, "Guys? I didn't notice you were back already."

"We just got back not about five minutes ago. The reason you didn't notice was that you were fast asleep," Raph replied.

"Oh," I said sheepishly, "That explains it. Sorry, I stayed out to wait for you guys as long as I could. I stayed awake and kept myself occupied, only, that didn't work out as I thought."

"Well that's okay, you needed to sleep anyways cause its 2:00 am in the morning," Donnie informed.

"Seriously?! That early?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"You betcha, Dudette. And we made just in time before Splinter wakes up. Totally epic, right?" Mikey mentions excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm even surprised myself," I replied as I looked over to Leo who was still gazing at me with a concern look, "Leo? You alright?"

Leo snapped out of his expression from the sound of my voice while looking around anxiously.

"Uh, y-yeah, it's just…" he started but place both of his hands and placed them on my shoulders, gripping them tightly as he stared me with a frighten gaze that made me feel a knot tightening in my stomach, "You scared the living shell out of me! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

I gave off a confused look on Leo's strange outburst. "What're you talking about?"

"When we came in and saw you sleeping, you were suddenly struggling in your sleep," Donnie intervened, "You looked like you were having a terrible nightmare."

"Yeah, and to be blunt, I haven't seen anyone toss and turn that badly when having a bad dream," Raph brought up.

"Totally, bro! I use to have really bad nightmares back then, too! Like that one time when the swamp monster was chasing me through Summer Camp and I didn't know what to do or who to call for help…!" Mikey began to explain as he realized that he was beginning to scare himself as he shivered and whimper fearfully as he exclaimed, "I JUST SCARED MYSELF OUT OF MY SHELL!"

"You've read too many comic books," Raph mumbled before stating sternly, "And you don't even go to Summer Camp you shell-head! Also, there's no such thing as a swamp monster!"

"It seemed real, though!" Mikey retorted back angrily.

"Guys, shhh!" Leo shushed them quietly, "Master Splinter's still asleep."

Raph and Mikey both sat quiet while looking down with guilt. While all this commotion was going on, I began to realize on what they were telling me. They all must've thought that I was having a nightmare, but in reality, it was the exact opposite; I had another vision.

' _A terrible vision at that,'_ I thought out in my head.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern, but I'm okay I swear," I reassured, trying to keep this under control.

"You sure? You didn't look like you were okay," Leo mentioned a bit unsure.

"Yeah, like me in Camp and the Swampy monster…" Mikey whimpering on fearfully once more, only for Raph to smack him in the back of the head, "OW!"

"Will you let it go already!" Raph snapped angrily.

"Guys, really. It was just a bad dream; nothing to worry about," I stated with certainty, even though I was covering it up just to not let them worry more and focus on the other situations at hand here like Stockman, for example.

Leo glances to Donnie while Raph and Mikey looked at each other, unsure whether to let the subject go.

"[Sighs miserably] okay, we'll let it go. For now," Leo stated clearly.

I nodded in gratitude as I made myself sit in a more comfortable position. "So, how was it up top last night? Did you guys have any fun?"

I knew for a fact on what they did up there, but I wanted to hear it from their point of view. Over the past twenty to twenty-five minutes, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey told me each side of their story on what they did up at the surface, describing every detail, antic, and quote that occurred throughout the night. They even described on Leo's tremendous display on falling through the glass greenhouse and slamming down the fire escape into a pile of garbage cans and such, making me silently giggle and Leo blushing in total embarrassment. I listened intently when Raph was telling me his point of view on, 'the battle frontier against the geek in the battled armor', which I knew that he was referring to Stockman.

"Then Leo, acting all high and mighty, suddenly pulls out one of his swords and calls out "Halt, villain!"," Raph started while mimicking Leo's heroic voice before continuing, "And I was like, "Halt – villain? When did we start talking like that?" and then he says that "We're heroes. That's how heroes talk"."

"Well they do!" Leo objected in defense.

"Actually, Leo? Not all heroes talk like that," I mentioned, having Leo look down in disappointment, making me feel bad as I touched his shoulder gently, gaining his attention by giving a sympathy smile, "But I understand that you wanted to make a good first impression on becoming a hero and I'm proud of you on that."

Leo gave a gentle smile at that and nodded in appreciation.

"Hey, guys? I hate to spoil the moment but, I think we better be heading for bed. It's already 2:30 am and we need to be up in another few hours for training," Donnie informed, getting up from his spot.

"You're right, Donnie," Leo replied as he too got up while I did the same, "Come on, guys, lets wrap it up and get some sleep."

"Aw, man! But we haven't finished telling Dudette the story!" Mikey complained miserably.

"Actually, Mikey, I already know what happen so you don't have to worry about telling me the rest of it," I mentioned.

"[Yawns] Man, I'm beat. Well, guess I better hit the sack," Raph stated tiredly as he began walking towards the opening tunnel that lead to the bedrooms as he waved his hand up, saying, "Night, guys."

"Good Night, Raph," I replied.

Donnie, Leo, Mikey, and I all began walking back to our rooms, saying 'goodnight' to each other, when I went over to Mikey and gently grabbed his shoulder, having him turn to me in a confused manner.

"What up, Dudette?" Mikey asked.

I glanced to where Leo and Donnie were at, seeing them enter their rooms exhaustingly as I looked back towards Mikey and held my left hand near the side of my mouth in a soft tone.

"I know that you dropped the Tpod back up on the surface during your fight with that metal-armored guy, right?" I whispered in question.

Mikey's eyes went wide in shock as he looked around frantically in panic and turned back to me.

"You're not gonna tell the others about that, are you?" he asked fearfully.

I smiled at him with a shake of my head. "Of course not. I know you didn't mean to lose it during that time; it was an accident. But the others won't know about it until tomorrow afternoon, so we keep this between the two of us, alright?"

Mikey sighed in relief before nodding his head with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Dudette."

"No problem," I said as I started to head over to my room while waving a hand to Mikey, "Well, good night, Mikey."

"Night, Dudette!" Mikey replied as he then made his way over to his room.

I then entered my bedroom, feeling a bit tired and drained for a moment and headed over to the bed. I just took off my shoes and lay on the soft mattress with ease and comfort. I figured since it was really early in the morning that there was absolutely no need to change into PJ's at the moment, but I'll just have to fix myself up later in a few hours. I inhaled and exhaled out deeply and calmingly as I entered the peaceful state of sleep.

I woke up as I heard the alarm on the clock next to me that indicated me that it was already 7:00 am in the morning. I got up, shut off the alarm, straighten myself up, and headed out of the room towards the Dojo. As I walked out, I saw Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie all exit out of their rooms, looking really drained and exhausted than I was. Their heads and arms lolled downward, eyes half opened, feet shuffling across the concrete floor, groaning, moaning, and yawning in tiredness. I gazed at each of them with worry, as I knew this was going to be a very rough morning.

We got to the Dojo with Master Splinter already awake and prepared, waiting for us. We each split into our separate training, me doing some basic defending katas and practicing on how to punch properly. Even while I was doing so, I would glance to see the guys doing theirs, only, they weren't fully awake or concentrated on the matter. Master Splinter sat underneath the big tree, gazing curiously at his son's behavior. Raph came rolling around, doing some kind of defense kata as I saw Leo sluggishly walk over, groaning then yawning while going on his knees with his hands on the ground before pushing himself up to do a hand-stand, but very poorly.

"Knees higher, Leonardo!" Splinter instructed, only for Leo's arms to give out, having him hit his head on the floor with a grunt before the rest of him collapsed and he lay there, fast asleep.

"Extend, Michelangelo!" Master Splinter told Mikey, who was doing some sort of leapfrog kata that I wasn't too sure about.

Raph then started to roll around the other way as Master Splinter stated aloud, "Raphael, you call that a koho tenkai?! Because I do not!"

I then heard Donnie's screaming that cause me to see him come flying in from doing a kata that clearly he couldn't get right from being tired, crashing to the floor. I cringed at the sight as Donnie exclaimed 'OW!' and groaned while holding the side of his head tiredly.

"Ya-Me!" Splinter called out to spot the training as he jumped up from his spot over to his sons.

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph all repositioned themselves and knelt down before their Master. I stopped my training as I stood near next to Master Splinter, who gazed at each of them sternly yet suspiciously.

"Hmm. Is there something you want to tell me?" He questioned.

"Something we wanna tell you?" Mikey repeated the questioned as he chuckled a little before replying, "Nope."

"You all seem tired," Master Splinter pointed out; making all four turtles froze at that before smiling nervously.

Leo: "We're not!"

Donnie: "Wide awake!"

Raph: "Fresh as Daisies!"

Although that was all for nothing when Mikey suddenly yawned and collapsed head first to the floor, having Leo, Donnie, and Raph stare at their younger brother with blank expressions as I mentally face-palmed myself.

"So you would not object to a little – randori," Splinter said sternly as he brought out to be what looked like a wooden shaped sword, making all four mutant brothers gaze nervously and fearfully at the wood-carved weapon.

"[Gulps] Well…" Mikey whimpered.

I then took a couple steps back as I saw Splinter raise the randori up and then –

*WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK* WHACK*

I flinched every time I heard one of each get hit as I looked over to see all four Ninja Turtles on the floor, holding their heads, groaning, and grunting in pain. Master Splinter then put the wooded weapon away as he gazed over his son's pitiful states.

"I hope you have learned, Turtles, that truth isn't the only thing that hurts," Splinter informed.

I stood near him, looking at the guys painful expressions as I quietly sigh to myself, saying, "Oh, boy."

After that excruciating lesson in the Dojo this morning, Leo and I were in the Living area watching another episode of 'Space Heroes', where it starts of showing Captain Ryan's ship before going to the next scene where Captain Ryan and his crew were investigating on a nearby planet. Then the second-in-command would appear, telling that 'the rebellion' is growing and that they have to get off the planet they were on. Captain Ryan refuses, only the second commander was going into object in panic but earned a slap to the face to calm him down as the Captain repeats his answer. I glance over to Leo, seeing a big grin plastered on his face that made me smile at how much he enjoys watching this program.

"We may have started this rebellion by accident," Captain Ryan and Leo mimicking him said, "But by the rings of Nebulon, we are going to finish it on purpose!"

" _Aye, sir!"_ the crew in the show shouted out.

I giggled at how cute Leo was being, just when I froze with wide eyes and frowned at what I just said to myself.

' _Wait, did I just call Leo 'cute'?! I can't think like that! Get it together, Alora! You're not supposed to be crushing on him!'_

"Seen this enough times there, chief?" Raph asked bluntly as he was sitting behind us in the beanbag chair, reading.

"Would you – shh!" Leo shushed his hotheaded brother while still kept his eyes on the TV in excitement, "This is the best part."

Just as we saw Captain Ryan hold up an alien gun, the screen became static then reappeared to a News Channel called ' **6 News: BREAKING NEWS** '.

" **We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news."**

"Oh!" Leo groaned in disappointment as I placed a shoulder to comfort him while we listened to the report that had Leo and I, including Raph, stare at the screen in total shock.

" **We've received shocking footage of an assault on the TCRI office complex in Brooklyn."**

What we saw as the reporter of the News announced was a dark, black-afro man with round glasses and a black mustache in a highly-upgraded mechanical suit smashing all the desks, copy machines and tall book cases around with papers flying throughout the area. While watching I knew for sure that it was Baxter Stockman in the new armored suit, which was refurbished and remade by the Tpod. I also felt two auras that belonged to Donnie and Mikey as they came into the Living area to see what was happening on the News.

" **At last… I will have my revenge!"** He announces in a deep, robotic-like voice.

" **Who – who are you?"** one of the co-workers at the office asked fearfully, having Stockman face the camera.

" **You'll never know. I'm the thing that haunts your nightmares! I'm the nameless shadow who – "** He began to speak dramatically when another co-worker interrupted.

" **Baxter?"**

" **No."** Stockman replied.

" **Baxter Stockman?"** the worker asked again, revealing him under a desk.

" **No!"** Stockman replied again in a higher yet panic tone.

" **Hey, everybody! It's Baxter Stockman!"** the man announced with his right thumb jerking to the armored man who coward back.

"I think his name is Baxter Stockman," Raph stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really? What gave it away; the mustache and glasses?" I replied rhetorically, having a few snickers from Mikey and Donnie, Leo glancing at me with a smile and Raph pouting in annoyance before turning our attention back to the scene.

" **Is this because I fired you?"** another voice spoke up that must've been the Boss who was running the office.

" **That copy machine was already broken when I – I mean…"** Stockman began to say, only to realize that he was out of concentration on what he was doing and replied in his deep and stern voice, **"I don't know what you're talking about!"**

"How did he upgrade his armor so fast?" Leo brought up in puzzlement.

As we watch the rest of the video footage, Stockman glanced over to the camera as yells and cries were heard as the armored technologist growled and strike at the screen. It froze to show Stockman's angered face, but changed lower to reveal one part on his armor that we all immediately recognized; the Tpod.

I glanced worriedly over to see Mikey go wide-eyed and that Leo, Donnie, and Raph all perked up at what they saw before glaring their eyes towards the orange-clad turtle.

"He has the Tpod?!" Donnie asked sternly as he threw his arms down with balled-up fist and hovered over Mikey who cringed back in fear.

"Oh, um… [Chuckles] I might have dropped that during the fight," Mikey replies sheepishly.

"You dropped it during the fight?! Nice goin', Mikey!" Donnie yelled out angrily in Mikey's face.

I came up and got in between Donnie and Mikey to try to ease the tension. "Donnie, please! Calm down. Mikey didn't know this was going to happen, it was an accident."

"An accident that turned a middle-aged person into a fully-upgraded armored Mad Man!" Donnie retorted in fury, still glaring dagger eyes at Mikey.

"It's your fault!" Mikey snapped.

"How's it my fault?! Donnie snapped back.

"You know I can't be trusted with nice things!" Mikey stated which really wasn't necessary to bring up.

I literally face-palmed as Donnie glared harder with gritted teeth and steam coming out of his head as the sound of a train whistle was heard while Mikey shrunk down in fear and silently crawled away from Donnie's frightful expression.

"So the A.I. chip is upgrading his armor the same way it upgraded the Tpod?" Leo theorized.

"And if it keeps going, there's no telling how powerful he'll get," Donnie states.

"This has gone way too far. We have to tell Splinter about this," Leo informs.

"What? That we turned some nutjob into a super villain?" Raph interjected in disbelief, "Do you know what he'll do to us for that? I mean, he pounded us into the ground just for being sleepy!"

"Well, if you obviously hadn't lied to Splinter and stayed down here last night instead of going up to the surface, none of that would've happened!" I implied.

"So what're you saying? That this is our fault?" Raph asked in irritation.

"Well, yes and no," I stated, having Leo, Raph, and Donnie give me confused looks as I began to explain, "No that you didn't know that you would turn Stockman into a raging robo-suited maniac, and yes, that it is since you left the Lair for disobeying Sensei's consent."

"Well I'm sorry, but it's too late now so deal with it!" Raph retorted angrily, "Either way, it wouldn't have happen if you were there to prevent it from occurring in the first place, right?!"

"Oh, no! Don't you dare place this on me!" I protested, feeling angry at the moment as the surge of my powers began to grow, "You're the one to suggest that I should stay down here to be your so-called 'secret look-out' in case Splinter starts getting suspicious!"

"Well that's because you've volunteered to stay behind!" Raph snapped.

"Well I didn't volunteer to be 'Watchdog' now, did I?! I snapped back.

"Guys, ENOUGH!" Leo cried out, "This is not the time to blame each other."

Raph and I looked away from each other with our heads down. I felt utterly guilty inside as I breathed out a sigh to release all of my tension and my powers slowly building down.

"I'm sorry, Raph," I apologized, "I… kinda lost my temper back there."

"I'm sorry, too," He said back and tilted his head up to me with a small grin, "At least I'm not the only one who has a big temper around here, huh?"

I chuckled a little with a smile as I playfully elbowed him in the arm, making the red-clad turtle smile a bit more. But I remained focus on the task that was at hand.

"Well, either way, Leo's right," I started off, "this has gone way too far. We have to stop Stockman before he causes anymore harm or gets anymore stronger as long as he keeps hold of the Tpod."

"Well we either tell Splinter or we handle this ourselves, I for one would like to handle this ourselves," Raph replied.

"Look, we beat Stockman once, we can beat him again," Donnie intervened, "We track him down, grab the Tpod, and get back here before Splinter knows anything."

"If my opinion counts for anything, Donnie's right," Mikey announces while reading a comic book upside-down on the beanbag chair.

"Hey, thanks, Mikey," Donnie replies gratefully before stating sternly, "But it doesn't."

"Didn't think so," Mikey said.

"If you guys want, I could come with you this time and help out," I offered.

"That's really appreciated, Alora," Leo replied with a smile, "But I think we can handle it. Like Donnie said, we beat Stockman once, so it won't be any different with an upgraded armored suit, right?"

"But what if you can't beat him? Have you seen the size and strength of that suit? What if you don't make it out alive?" I asked in worry, since I knew that the second time they attack Stockman, they easily get beaten by him.

"Hey, don't worry, Alora," Donnie reassured while placing a hand on my right shoulder, "Even though the Tpod has given him major upgrades to his suit, he won't be able to apprehend us with our Ninja skills."

"Yeah, Dudette! Stockman doesn't stand a chance against us Ninjas, boi!" Mikey cheered out.

"In the meantime, you stay safe down here and make sure Sensei doesn't suspect a thing while we're gone, got it?" Raph stated.

I gazed at all of their confident expressions that made me worry about them more. They all think that they could take Stockman down as they did before, but with the Tpod upgrading more and more on his armored suit, they'll get creamed and pummeled big time. And right after that, the suit will transform and get bigger and stronger, making it more impossible for them to defeat.

"But – " I started out, only for Leo to interrupt.

"Don't worry, Alora," he said with a grin as he, along with his brothers, began leaving the Lair with grins of their own as Leo stated, "We'll be careful."

"Catch ya on the flipside, Dudette!" Mikey called out as he vanished with his brothers.

I watched as Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all ran out of the Lair as I gazed on with a worried yet fearful look while saying to myself:

"This is not gonna end well."

 **Holy Shell! Looks like the Turtles are in for it big time! After the brief fight with Baxter Stockman, they lose the Tpod for the evil scientist to find and upgrade his armor. Not only that, the Turtles suspect that Alora's so-called 'nightmare' was a cover up for another one of her terrifying visions. Will they be able to retrieve the intelligent device from Stockman's hands before it is too late? Will Alora be able to help her friends escape from this disaster? Find out next time!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. Been really busy these past two weeks - you know, unpacking and all. I'll try to do the best I can to get the next chapter up and ready real soon!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31: I Think His Name IsPart 3

**Chapter 31** **: I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman Part 3**

Alora's POV

It's been over half an hour to an hour since Leo and the others left. I was pacing back and forth in the Living area with my arms crossed near my chest with a very worried look. I couldn't stop feeling so helpless and concern about the guys, knowing that they were probably battling Stockman, and getting a major beat down. I glanced down to my feet every time a paced from one side of the room to the other, feeling more pressured than before. As I kept on pacing with my head down, I would remember every aspect that would take place at the horrid scenery.

I knew that Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey would find the hideaway of where Stockman was, sitting down in his newly armored suit. They stared through the rooftop window as shadowy figures with pale, white eyes, looking down at the mad technologist, who was talking to himself on thinking a new yet terrifying bad guy name with his deep, robotic voice. He thought of 'the Baxman', but didn't like it. He then thought of 'the Suitinator', but stated that it was terrible. He would then say 'Captain…Punch You Hard', making him discourage on why thinking of a name for himself was so difficult as he held his head in his giant, robot-like hands. While being distracted with depression, the Turtles would sneak in and surround Stockman unnoticed, but would be given away when Mikey replies softly that he kinda likes 'the Suitinator', which in term I could agree since it did fit. Baxter, surprised to see them again, looks around to see Mikey and Donnie cornering him from behind while Leo and Raph stood side-by-side in front of him with weapons in hand. Leo would state that they weren't there to harm Stockman, only to Raph's surprised and asked if he missed a meeting about it, and mentioned that they would just like Stockman to hand over the Tpod to them. Stockman didn't seem to like the idea, asking if he gave up his source of power from his suit to them, that he would be laughed at again and thrown into a dumpster like they did before. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph perked up until the red-clad turtle growled and stated 'Sounds good to me' before charging in with a yell and jumped in to attack.

Stockman glared as he used his right robotic hand in a spinning motor, whirlwind attack as he set a punch right at the Sai-wielding Turtle, who spiraled in the air right into a brick wall and hitting the floor with a bunch of rebel falling on top of him. Leo glanced to his brother's crashing site before narrowing his gaze and charging in, followed by Mikey then Donnie as they battle cried out to attack the robotic man. Stockman stretched out his robot arms that grabbed Mikey and Donnie on each side and pushed them hard into opposite ends of the building's walls, making the two Turtles crash on the floor and also being covered by the structure's site. While three of them were down, Stockman focus on Leo, who was coming in, out-stretched his left robot arm to grab him, but to evade it by jumping onto the arm with the tip of his right, katana blade scratching the surface of it all the way up to the main source. Leo then jumped with a spiral roll and slashed down, cutting the arm clean off, and did the same to the other one when Stockman lashed out his left one. The blue-clad Turtle thought he had a lack of victory on it, but was short-lived as Stockman laughed and two, fully repaired arms popped out, making Leo stare in shock. Unknown to him, one of the Tpod's suited hands activated into a small, four legged head robot that let out a mechanical chirping noise as it caught sight of its target. Leo brought up his double katanas in a battle stance, but was caught by surprised as the small robot jumped up and tackled him, having his head stuck into its body and took a hold of him. Stockman laughed triumphantly as Leo, with the robot holding his head inside its metal structure, began running back and forth crying out to get the robot off, screaming in panic. Just then, Donnie and Raph would break out through the rebel they both were underneath as Leo tried to pull the robot off, the robot turned its metal head around and detected the two Turtles bio scan, indicating to attack them. With mechanical gibberish, the robots red eye lense shot out a laser for each one of them, making the red-clad and the purple-clad Ninja Turtles dodge, rolled in midair, and land a few feet with weapons drawn and narrowed glares. Only, their weapons would be knocked out of their hands from the laser attack, having both brothers stare wide-eyed, as Donnie would exclaim fearfully 'Lasers!'. Leo kept trying to get the robot off with a few grunts, but the little robotic critter would electrocute him, making Leo scream from the impact and start running in the direction towards Raph and Donnie. With Leo running, the robot would shoot out lasers at the two, making them run for their lives, screaming in fear and panic on getting hit.

With the three Ninjas distracted, Mikey then popped up from his part of the rebel and called out Stockman to get his attention. He then sprinted out, did a rollout while hitting the floor a few times, reopened and took out one of his nunchucks in a martial arts pose. Stockman just watched with his robot hands on his hips as Mikey started swinging his nunchuck around before holding the other end of the handle and open it to reveal a scythe, to which Mikey smirk before with a battle cry threw the end of his extended chain and wrapped it around Stockman with his arms at his sides tightly. Stockman groaned and grunted at the strong resistance of the chain as Mikey held the other end of it with all his might, but didn't last long when the Madman pull back and had his torso go into a major spinout, taking Mikey, who was still holding onto the chain, with him, screaming as Stockman laughed evilly. Meanwhile, Raph and Donnie ran at a dead end but jumped behind a pile of bricked rebel to escape the lasers, but barely. Covering their heads from getting hit, Raph asked 'What now, genius?', as Donnie looked ahead and perked up to see a glass window that deflected the lasers. The robot still blasting out the lasers and chirping still in its gibberish tone while Leo still struggled to get it off, when Raph and Donnie held up the window for one laser to deflect from it, having it bounce off a pipe, then a sewer drainage grate, a metal air filter, then straight at the robot, slicing it in half. With the robot destroyed, Leo, woozy by the subconscious state, fixed his bandana that was on backwards, groaned out a thanks to Donnie and Raph before narrowing their expressions at Stockman who laughed evilly once more while walking over and swung around the extended chain with Mikey, dizzy and unconscious, that his right arm was wrapped with it. Stockman held up the chain and swung Mikey around like a live nunchuck as the orange-clad Turtle shouted every time, having Leo, Raph, and Donnie's glare harden at the robotic armory. Each one grabbed their separate weapons, leaped up into the air and dived in fighting yells and angry screams. Raph landed first as Stockman spun Mikey around and collided him into the red-clad Turtle that pushed them back down to the floor. Leo jumped in and sliced the extended chain that was still attached to Mikey, as Donnie came in front and pressed his Bo-Staff to release a blade at the tip. Donnie brought it down to hit Stockman, but grabbed it and smashed it into shredded wood, having the scientific Turtle yell out 'Hey!' in protest. Donnie jump-flipped away then looked at his broken Staff as Stockman stalked over, having Donnie toss part of his weapon away and held his ground, along with Leo, Raph, and Mikey, who now regain consciousness, came and stood by with weapons ready. Mikey then charged in with a battle scream, with Stockman charging back, and both bad guy and good guys charged right towards each other as the scenery changes to the outskirts of the building that shows a red light and the sound of an explosion that came from within.

It then shows the side of the building when Stockman bashes right through it with four defeated Ninja Turtles in his gigantic, robotic right hand, grinning in success as he walks over to a nearby dumpster and roughly tosses them into it. Stockman then laughs evilly again, calling the Turtles foolish and questioning that did they really think that they could've defeated him, even though Mikey thought so by replying 'Well, yeah'. Stockman starts telling about that all his life that people from his past have laughed at him; the kids from his school, the co-workers at the TCRI office, and the woman who fixes the copy machine while stating that how was he supposed to know that no one should pour Toner in the top, whatever that is. Then he says about when those exact people behold the power of the suit that he was wearing, that they wouldn't be laughing anymore but tremble to it in terror. When he mentions that, the Tpod then starts activating wildly, the suit glows in a blinding red light, changing the suit and its powerful upgrades, making Stockman scream at the sudden reaction of the armor, causing the guys to get petrified and stare in fear. Leo asks on what was happening, glancing to Donnie as he stares fearfully while muttering that Stockman and the Tpod were merging; becoming one single entity. The Turtles stare in total and utter fear as the light image of a scary creature that represented the logo of the suit as Mikey calls it 'the Stockman-Pod'.

Afterwards, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey managed to escape out of the dumpster and run out of the alleyway around the corner, screaming and shouting for their lives as the Stockman-Pod started chasing right after them. Mikey announces in panic that the Stockman-Pod was right on top of them, only for Raph to yell out to stop calling Stockman that and that it was a stupid name. Leo then tells them that they should split up since Stockman can't follow them all, but Mikey had to protest on that, stating that Stockman was probably gonna follow him. Leo questions on why he would follow Mikey as the youngest Turtle replied that the bad guys always follow him, but Leo said to stop being paranoid and just do it. One-by-one, the Turtles each took a separate route to split up, only for Mikey to just keep on going straight, having Stockman follow him as Mikey screamed and shouted out 'I told ya he was gonna follow me!'. Mikey ran as fast as his legs could allow him, running down through an alleyway as he glanced back to see the Stockman-Pod still chasing him down. Mikey jumped from one building to the next, hoping to sway Stockman off, summersaulted and flipped throughout the building's architectures. He even jumped onto a roundabout, having Stockman grabbed it and tear it off its hinges, only Mikey jump off it safely before that happened. Mikey runs over near a dead end, but jumps from one wall to another to pass over the actual wall and make the other side to lose Stockman, but that didn't work as the giant, armored beast bashed right through it without hesitation. Mikey looked like he was running out of options but while he was running down another alleyway, a familiar red scooter bike was driving with the Pizza delivery boy on it with a couple of Pizza boxes. Mikey perked up happily to see it as he sprinted over and quickly grabbed the two boxes in hand while turning to the Stockman-Pod, who was coming at the exact moment. Stockman states that he has got him, but Mikey tells that he's got 'Hot cheese!' while opening the Pizza boxes and throws them as the steaming Pizzas fly out and crash lands onto Stockman's face. Stockman peels off the greasy yet cheesy pies and starts to say 'is that the best you've…' but didn't get to finish since Mikey managed to escape him, making him growl in frustration.

Even though they had return safely back into the sewers, I was still pretty worried about the whole situation.

I then stopped in the middle of the area and breathed in slowly and exhaling out softly.

"Okay, just calm down. I'm pretty sure everything with the guys is okay; you're just - overly exaggerating. It's all okay, everything is…fine…" I reassured to myself, but I knew, for a fact, that I didn't believe it.

I sighed with my eyes closed while holding the outskirts of my head with my right hand.

"Who am I kidding? Everything's not gonna be fine. The guys are probably getting hit and bruised by Stockman, and I'm just standing here doing absolutely nothing! I feel so – so useless!" I cried out angrily with my hands thrown down at my sides with tight fists.

I panted heavily from my outburst as I saw from the corner of my eye something flashing on my hand. I looked down to see the magical, sky-blue aura swirling and enveloping around my fingers, hand, and wrist.

' _It must've activated itself whenever I get upset or angry,'_ I thought.

I then began to calm myself down a little, having the aura's energy to fade off from my hand. Though I eased my tension down, I was still worried about the others, hoping and praying that they'll be alright and come back alive. I began to feel helpless for just standing here in the Lair by myself when I realize, I wasn't by myself. Master Splinter was here, too, in his room inside the Dojo, fast asleep. I then thought that there could be something I can do to help, hopefully that it wouldn't be too late to do it. Wasting no time like the present, I sprinted out of the Living area heading straight towards the Dojo, climb the stairs, entered the colorful yet comforting training area, and walked right over to the end in front of the pictured-paper door. I lifted my right hand to knock on the wooded frame around the papered door but hesitated, knowing when I awake Master Splinter; I would have to tell him everything about the Turtles sneaking out business, which would mean betraying them. Even though their lives were at stake with Baxter Stockman becoming more powerful every second with the Tpod's upgrades, I didn't have much of a choice.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand-held fist and knocked on the frame a couple of times.

"Master Splinter!" I called out to make sure, if he heard the knocking.

I pulled my fist back and waited a few seconds when I heard the sound of movement within the room and suddenly, saw the door pushed aside to see Master Splinter, looking fully awake like he wasn't sleeping at all.

"Miss Alora? I did not know you would still be up, especially this late," he said but when he saw the look on my face, his expression became concern, "Is something the matter, my child?"

"Sensei, I… I really need to talk to you," I replied with a slight bit of hesitation, "It's about your sons."

Master Splinter nodded with a grunt as we both took seated positions under the big tree. I then began to explain to him about what happen the other night with the Turtles sneaking out of the Lair and the battle with the crazy technologist, Baxter Stockman. I even mentioned about Donnie's newest invention, the Tpod, that he gave to Mikey, but only 'accidently' dropped it during their fight with Stockman, who found it and used it to upgrade his armor that he was wearing. While I was telling this, Splinter, like always, listened intently and calm-like instead of getting all angry and infuriated about his sons disobediences.

"And now, they're out there facing Stockman, who's more stronger and powerful thanks to the Tpod, and our basically getting pummeled right this very moment," I finished with worriedness in my voice.

"Hmm. This is very troubling," Master Splinter replied while stroking his thin beard, "I am pleased that you have told me this, Miss Alora. It would explain why my sons were tired and exhausted during their training this morning."

"Yeah, well, they sorta came in at 2:00 am in the morning and didn't get to bed 'til 2:30," I stated while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"And you know this how?" He asked curiously.

I stopped rubbing my head as I looked down regrettably with a sigh.

"Well, you see, I stayed behind since I knew the guys would leave the Lair without your consent, and apparently, Raph sort of promoted me to be their 'secret look-out' just to keep an eye on you if you started to get suspicious of things," I started, as Splinter slightly narrowed his gaze as I continued.

"While they were gone, I began to keep myself occupied in order to stay awake when they get back, but that didn't last since I fell asleep on the concrete couch in the Living area."

Master Splinter chuckled at that as my face turned warm in embarrassment before telling more of my story.

"Although, I don't remember how long I was out for but, during that time… I had another vision."

Splinter's eyes went wide when I mentioned that before he furrowed his brows with a wondered look in his eyes. "What did you see, Miss Alora?"

"I was in the museum again, the crystal was glowing as usual; its aura growing bigger and shining brighter when it reaches out towards me and it goes white. Then it dies down to reveal nothing but darkness. I couldn't see a thing for a minute when two bright, red eyes glared at me. They kept staring at me when the rest of the figure appeared and I knew what it was; the logo of the Stockman-Pod. I kept staring at it in fear as I heard the beeping and buzzing noises of the device that it makes. The noises kept getting louder and louder when its clawed hands reached up and then lash at me before it all went white."

I then felt a cold chill running down my back as I recalled that horrid scene before regaining control and kept look at Sensei.

"I then suddenly awoke with a fright and the Turtles were right beside me when it happened. They experienced my sudden turmoil and thought that I was having a nightmare, but I told them I was fine and they didn't have to worry about it," I informed.

"I see. And they accept to let this pass?" Splinter questioned.

"Well, Leo was unsure about it, followed by Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, but their letting it go, at least," I replied before exhaling out in relief, "Boy, it was a close call, if you ask me."

Master Splinter nodded in agreement before stating, "It appears that your visions are perpetrating faster than we have realized."

"Yeah. They're getting worse in just a few days. I'm even afraid to go to sleep at all," I replied fearfully, "And with Leo and the others getting suspicious about this, I don't know how long I can keep this contained."

"You are the only one who decides what is best to do," Splinter says with comfort, "You will either tell the others about your predictions you have seen, or, you could keep them in secret until the real threat has passed."

I looked down in thought upon Splinter's words. Should I tell the others about my visions? How will they react when I tell how horrifying they were? Though April took it very gently, she was still surprised and shocked about it. I didn't know how Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey would take it; I still think it wasn't a good idea to mention it with everything else that's going on.

With my mind made up, I look up back to Splinter with a confident expression.

"I think I should still keep it a secret, Master Splinter. At least, 'til everything has calmed down," I replied.

Master Splinter nodded in understanding. "Very well, Miss Alora, but I believe someone else should be informed about this other than you and I."

"Oh, don't worry, Sensei, April knows about this and she's agreeing on keeping a low profile on it, too," I brought up reassuringly.

"Good," He said before stating sternly, "Now, I believe we have further business to discuss with my disobedient sons."

I looked to the opening of the Dojo's front door with a worried gaze. "They should be back in about a few minutes or so. Though it's not gonna be pretty."

Master Splinter stood up from his spot with his right arm behind his back while his left arm stretched out a hand to me.

"Then perhaps we should prepare ourselves for when they return," He suggested with a sly grin, knowing full well on what he was planning.

I sent him a small smile as I took his hand and had him help me up to my feet. We then turned off all the lights, pretending that we were probably asleep during this time as Splinter and I waited in the shadows for the others to return.

 **Several minutes later…**

Master Splinter and I waited and waited in the same spot in the dark for over fifteen to twenty minutes or more. I was beginning to get bored when I suddenly heard some whispering that I knew who each of them belonged too.

Leo: "Shh, guys, quiet. You're gonna wake him up."

Donnie: "I'm not making noise."

Leo: "Shh."

Raph: "Don't tell me to be quiet."

Leo: "Shh!"

I felt and saw four, pure light auras out of the darkness when the lights suddenly came up, revealing Master Splinter and I under a light that illuminated us. Other than that, we saw four, wide-eyed, banged-up Ninja Turtles who looked scraped, bruised, weapons all busted or broken, and shocked upon seeing both of us in the clearing.

"Aah! Sensei!" Leo exclaimed in panic.

I stood closely next to Splinter near above the water tunnels edge next to the Dojo.

"And where have you been?" He asked curiously.

"Nowhere," Raph replied unsurely.

"How did you get so hurt?" Splinter pointed out.

"Oh! That!" Leo started out anxiously as he hid his katanas behind himself as he tried to think of a good explanation while glancing to the others and stuttering, "Um, well, we were – um…"

"Hit – " Raph brought up while placing his left hand on his left eye.

"By a –" Donnie continued on while holding his left upper arm with his right hand.

"Bus?" Mikey finished nervously who was on all fours, climbing down the stairs quietly.

I looked up to Master Splinter, who raised a questioning eyebrow at that, then glanced to Mikey as some of his teeth fell out with a clatter when he smiled anxiously, and looked back to Sensei as his quark eyebrow deepen.

"Hit by a Bus?!" Donnie exclaimed to Mikey softly.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" Mikey replied annoyingly before retorting angrily, "Meteor? Cow? Flying Building?!"

Mikey and Donnie glared dagger eyes at each other while Leo just gave a deadpan look before face palming himself.

"ENOUGH!" Master Splinter thundered out with his cane hitting the floor hard, making me jump, and having all four Turtles stand in attention.

"Tell me what happened," Splinter instructed.

We then all entered the Dojo as the Turtles sat in a row and each started telling their side of the story about their defeating battle against Baxter Stockman, who Mikey now calls him 'the Stockman-Pod'. I still stood idly-by with Master Splinter as we listen intently on the Turtle's point of view.

"And then I threw hot cheese in his face and ran away," Mikey finished off his side of the tragedy.

"Very resourceful, Michelangelo," Splinter commented before saying, "Even though I am relieved to see you all alive and safe, Miss Alora here wouldn't have informed me on what you four have been doing these past two nights."

Master Splinter turned to me when he stated that, having all four brothers look at me with surprised expressions.

"You tattle-tailed on us?!" Raph exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't just stand by and let you guys get killed by some over-sized metal armored lunatic. So I awoke Sensei and told him everything," I replied.

"Do not blame her for telling the truth, Raphael. She was wise and smart enough to let me know of the disaster you boys have created," Splinter said.

I simply just stood there with a blank expression as I still felt all eyes on me before Splinter spoke up again to my relief.

"Again, very resourceful to all of you," Splinter repeated until stating angrily, "But I'm still highly disappointed in you all. The first rule of being a Ninja is "Do no harm". Unless you mean to do harm. Then do lots of harm."

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie sat there with their heads all down, eyes closed in shame, making me feel sorry for them.

"You're right, Sensei," Leo admits as he looks up to us with regret, "I guess we did make a mess of things."

"So… what do you think would be a fitting punishment?" Splinter asked that same question that he did at the beginning of the episode.

Leo looked down in thought before looking back determinedly and replied, "We need to clean up our mess."

I nodded with a grin as the others gazed up with determined expressions of their own.

"Yes. You must stop this… Stockman-Pod," Splinter informed.

"But, Sensei, that guy's already kicked our shells," Donnie brought up fearfully, "And now he's even more powerful. How're we supposed to stop him?"

"I know! I'll hit him really hard!" Raph answered brutally while hitting his right fist into his palm, making Mikey, Leo, and Donnie glance at him worriedly.

"Always a way with violence, Raph," I muttered rhetorically.

"Brute force is not the answer. You will need to rely on you Ninja training," Splinter stated firmly.

"Excuse me, Sensei, but – Ninjas never have to go up against guys in armor," Mikey brought up, making me hiss sharply with a worried look upon Mikey's remark.

I glance to see Splinter giving a look as I then decided to give Mikey a hint.

"Psst, Mikey," I whispered, gaining the young turtle's attention before moving sideways over to my right and nodding my head at the picture-framed doors.

Mikey then glanced over me and saw that most of the men on the decorative papers were of armored men.

"Oh," Mikey said before placing his left hand on top of his head, re-correcting his statement sheepishly, "I mean, Ninjas _always_ had to go up against guys in armor."

"Nice save," Raph muttered bluntly, as Mikey chuckled lightly while I rolled my eyes with an amused smile.

"Sensei, what was their secret?" Leo asked.

Splinter then walked around me while gesturing his arm to the pictures of the armored men fighting off brave warriors.

"They understood that you do not fight the armor," He started before saying that had me stare in awe, "You fight the man inside."

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all stared in awe with gaped mouths before looking at one another. Mikey, who was the last to regain focus on his awestruck gaze, notice his brother's stares that brought a smile on his face.

"Why are we all looking at each other?" He asked with that big smile of his, having Leo and Donnie look down in hopelessness and Raph giving a narrowed look.

I chuckled at Mikey's oblivious question as I looked over to Splinter.

"Well, since now we know how to take care of this situation better than the last fight, I think I should join them in taking down Stockman-Pod," I announced.

"Like you couldn't just come to us while we were getting pummeled?" Raph muttered sarcastically.

I gave a frown towards Raph before turning it into a smug smirk with my arms crossed, saying, "I could've, but I wouldn't have stayed down here to be your 'secret look-out' now, could I?"

Raph went wide-eyed at that as Leo and Donnie glanced at him with grinned faces, along from the corner of my eye seeing Splinter grinning, too.

"Aw, snap! You just got outsmarted, son!" Mikey cried out joyfully pointing at his hothead brother, making Raph crossed his arms and look away with an annoyed pout.

"Very well, then," Master Splinter spoke up as he walked right next to me with his hands behind his back, "You all know what you must do. Go, and take care of this matter immediately."

We all nodded in agreement before bowing towards our Master, who shortly bowed back in returned. The Turtles all got up from their spots and started running straight on out of the Dojo with me following behind. While running, I knew for sure that this time Baxter Stockman was done with his revenge schemes against others. This time…

We are definitely gonna take him down.

 **Hey guys! Alora and the Turtles are now on their way to take down Baxter Stockman and the Tpod once and for all. Thanks to our female hero's smart thinking informing Master Splinter the truth, they all have a fighting chance to stop the Stockman-Pod. Will our Ninja warriors succeed in their mission? Will Baxter Stockman finally be stopped? Find out next time!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32: I Think His Name IsPart 4

**Chapter 32** **: I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman Part 4**

Alora's POV

After our brief yet truthful discussion down at the Lair, the Turtles and I had left it to head up top on taking down Stockman-Pod. We the were on a nearby rooftop as Leo started going over a plan on how to lure Stockman to us and to hold him down in order to stop him. We all understood our part when Leo had sent out Mikey to lure the mad-armored maniac right to us. Mikey, much to his annoyance about being the bait, agreed and jumped off in search of Stockman. Ten to fifteen minutes had passed as Leo, Donnie, Raph, and I stood idly-by, waiting for both Mikey and Stockman-Pod to show up. Leo was kneeling on top of an electric unit with Donnie standing near the right while Raph and I stood near the left, looking over the edge for any sign of our orange-clad, comedian Ninja, and our robo-sized technologist.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Donnie asked while glancing at Leo.

"Like Sensei said. Don't fight the armor. Fight the guy inside," Leo reminded them, "And one thing we know about bad guys…"

"They love chasing Mikey," I said alongside with Leo as he looked at me in surprise but then his mouth turned into a smile as I smiled in return.

"You two seriously creep me out sometimes," Raph brought up, looking at both Leo and I in slight disturbance as I lightly chuckled.

But it was short-lived when I felt two auras approaching us, one pure light, and the other bright red, while we heard Mikey shouting that caught our attention.

"Guys! Stockman-Pod's got…" Mikey started out as he flipped and rolled over the rooftop right towards us as he then screamed out, "MISSILES!"

Right when he announced that, a whistling sound was heard as several rocket-fueled missiles charged straight in at us in full-speed with trails of steam followed behind.

"SEPARATE!" I cried out while activating my aural flight.

We all dispersed in different directions as I flew up into the air to avoid getting hit as I watched Mikey flip over the two electric units while the missiles were coming right for him.

"Mikey, move!" I yelled out in panic.

Mikey ran right to the water tower, jump-run onto it and jumped just in time before the missiles hit the tower, causing a massive explosion of fire and smoke. I watched as Mikey grabbed one of his nunchucks, swung it over a wire, and held both handles tightly as he dangled over the area.

I breathed out in relief as I flew right next to him. "You okay, Mikey?"

He opened his eyes, as he looks towards me before glancing at the fiery scene then to me again, replying timidly, "Um… I think so, Dudette."

Just then, the sound of heavy armor was heard that had both Mikey and I look down to see the Stockman-Pod appear through the flaming smoke in his final, robotic form. His huge, metallic feet stomped on the rooftops floor as he let out an evil laugh upon his fatal surprise attack. But out of nowhere, Leo, Raph, and Donnie came in with chains in their hands as they spun the ends around their heads, waiting the right moment to throw. Stockman, through a square-shaped opening, gazed around them suspiciously and cautiously as to what they were planning as Leo started off by tossing his end of the chain, followed by Donnie then Raph, trapping Stockman with a surrounding mass of chains. Stockman struggled trying to break free, but the guys wouldn't give in as Leo turned, lifted his left leg up high and stomped his foot down on the expanded chain, and did the same with his right foot to hold it down tightly. Donnie and Raph both pulled the ends of their chains back to keep a better hold on Stockman. Leo, Donnie, and Raph grunted hard while holding tightly to their chains as Mikey released one of his handles that made him fall to the floor with a triumphant yell. I landed on the right side of him with a worried look since I knew the chains were not gonna hold Stockman-Pod for very long.

"Now who's trembling in terr-woah!" Mikey was going to mock but cried out fearfully when the buzzing sound from Stockman's suit became higher as Stockman broke free from the chains with a grunt, stretching his robotic arms out freely. Stockman then glared at Mikey, who whimpered fearfully, as the madman grabbed him by the face, brought his whole body up and over while Mikey cried out, and then threw him into the next-door building's wall, having me turned to the destruction of where Mikey was thrown and loudly gasp in horror.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried out as he, Raph, and Leo all glared hatefully at Stockman-Pod.

"That's it. You're going down!" Raph proclaimed angrily.

They then charged with battle cries as Stockman turned and charged right at them as well. I then shot up into the sky with my aural flight and flew right into the battling scene. Leo and Raph ran into opposite directions around Stockman-Pod as Donnie pulled the end of his Bo-Staff and had it pull him up to Stockman and gave off a few good kicks at the armored chest before whacking it with his weapon. Stockman stumbled back a little as Leo came in, slicing and dicing the side of the suit that made Stockman let out a few grunts. Right into position, Raph was behind Stockman as he swung his arm to hit the red-clad Turtle, but to dodge it and hit the jagged lines of his armor as he struck his right Sai and had it help him lift off into the air and land on top of the Stockman-Pod's suit. Raph jabbed his Sai into it while doing the same with the other one, holding onto them tightly as Stockman wriggled around. Stockman reached up to grabbed the Ninja Turtle, but Raph jumped off it just in time as he landed on his feet with both Sais in his hands and jumped straight in to attack. Only, Stockman swerved away as Raph jumped into midair before he received a punch in the back, having him sent straight into a structure on another rooftop.

"Raph!" Leo cried out in worry.

I gasped as I flew straight on over and knelt next to red head-banded Ninja as Raph slid down face first to the floor, groaning in pain, having me flinch at that.

"You okay there, Raph?" I asked worriedly.

Raph then got up on his hands and knees as he groaned once more while holding the side of his head with his right hand.

"[Groans] yeah… at least I'm still in one piece," he said sarcastically, having me roll my eyes with a small smile.

I helped Raph up to his feet before we both turned to the fight with narrowed gazes, seeing Stockman-Pod whack Donnie and Leo together before holding then in a spinout, having both Turtles blabbering and getting dizzy from the sickly ride. I narrowed my brows deeper angrily at Stockman for what I knew on what he was about to do next as I turned to the hotheaded Turtle.

"Raph, you go save Donnie and Leo when Stockman tosses them overboard. I'll go take care of Stockman-Pod just to give you enough time," I instructed.

"Right!" Raph replied.

As we both charged in, Stockman had reeled back his arms with both Turtles in hand and threw them over, having them hit the floor that had them bounce off the edge of the rooftop.

I could hear both their shouting and screaming of fear from Leo and Donnie but was subsided when Raph bent over and quickly grabbed them with both of his hands.

"Gotcha!" I heard Raph call out, making me inwardly sigh in relief as I focused on what I was about to do.

I flew right above Stockman, who didn't seem to notice me yet, making it the perfect opportunity to strike. I dove straight towards him while sending some massive power punches at him, having hit a direct target at the chest, catching Stockman-Pod by surprised by the attack as he looked up to the sky to see me. I held both my hand-held fists up next to me with a narrowed glare as my aura swirled around me, the loose strands from my waistband flowing along with it and glowing brightly.

"Give it up, Stockman-Pod! Your fighting days for revenge are over!" I called out with the utmost courage.

Stockman-Pod glared at me as he got into a fighting stance and pointed an accused, robotic finger at me.

"You obviously have no idea who you're dealing – " He began to say in his deep, robotic-like tone, only to stop when he realized that I wasn't with the guys the last couple of times and stared at me surprisingly, "Wait. I haven't seen you with the freaks before. Who the heck are you? And you – you have powers?!"

I smirked with a typical chuckle. "Well for starters, you can call me the Noble Light. I'm friends with the Turtles. So just to let you know that if anyone dares harm my friends…?"

I then sent off another power punch that sent Stockman-Pod tumbling back a few steps as he recuperates and gazes back to me in shock.

"Let's just say that it doesn't end well for them," I stated smugly with a grin.

I then charged straight in and flew all around him, sending major hits of power punches, and a powered upper cut or more, throughout every angle. I could hear the grunts and yelps from the Stockman-Pod from each attack I send, making me feel good, that Stockman was getting weaker and weaker by every hit. I could hear some cheering on the side near the rooftops edge, having me glance to see Leo, Donnie, and Raph applauding me on fighting back Stockman. I smiled at that before I furrowed my eyebrows and shot up right in front of Stockman-Pod as I sent a powerful super-wave, roundhouse kick in midair, hitting Stockman straight on that had him lose his balance from the impact, but managed to regain his support. I then began to try again by flying over to the right side, sending in another power-wave kick, but just when I was about to do the other side, I felt something big, and metallic wrapped around one of my ankles that made me gazed down to see Stockman grabbed a whole of me. He chuckled in satisfaction while I yelp in panic as he then threw me to the floor, having me land and roll a few times with a hard thud.

"Alora!" I heard Leo, Donnie, and Raph yell out my name worriedly.

I got up on my hands and knees, groaning from the impact and glance up to see all three Turtles hover next to me with concern gazes. Leo knelt beside me and place a comforting hand on my shoulder, having me smile in appreciation that made him smile in return. But then we heard a loud 'STOMP' that caused all of us to look ahead fearfully and see Stockman-Pod tower us with his robotic hands now turned into giant, missile cannons, ready to open fire.

"Any last words?" He questioned sternly.

Leo got back up and narrowed his expression while saying that one sentence.

"Just one. Bees!"

"Bees?" Stockman repeated in puzzlement.

"BEEEES!" We heard Mikey cry aloud as we saw him sliding with his left hand on a wire right towards us with a hive full of bees in his right hand. Stockman turned to see the youngest Turtle's approach as Mikey came on the rooftop in a rollout, jumped from Stockman-Pod's left knee, then his right robotic arm, and then jumped right towards Stockman's head opening with the hive up in his hand. With a battle yell, Mikey shoved the bee hive right into it, having the bees spiral and buzz throughout the inside of the suit, hearing Stockman's panic cries of pain and agony of the bee's stinging. Unknown to him, the suit expanded itself to reveal the inside of its wiring and technician, including one, small device that started this whole mess.

"The Tpod!" Leo announced, having him narrow his expression at it.

I stood right next to him, mirroring his gaze towards the Stockman-Pod. "Come on, it's now or never."

Stockman then reached over to his face opening and removed the beehive, having to release all the angry bees that buzzed out but surrounding him. Though Stockman was distracted swatting his arms around from the stinging creatures while having his eyes closed, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Leo, and I all got into position with narrowed, white-eyed glares before one by one we each charged in to do our own separate attack.

Mikey swung both his Nunchucks.

Donnie hit with the tip of his Bo-Staff.

Raph struck next with his Sais.

Leo sliced across the armor with his Katanas.

And I finished it off with a strong yet forceful Power Punch.

Stockman had stumbled several times during our attacks that it had him sent tumbling over the rooftops edge with a terrifying scream. We rushed over and looked over to see Stockman-Pod lying on another rooftop, jerking and groaning from the fall before lying there lifelessly. Leo and I both jump off and landed on Stockman's suit as Stockman came around with a groan but went wide-eyed with a gasp when he saw us shadow over him with angered glares. Leo raised the tip of his right Katana close to Stockman's face before moving the tip downwards to the Tpod and jabbing it, causing sparks of electricity to fly out. Leo lifted off his blade with the device attach to it, with the sound of the robotics armor to increase until a beep of red light sprouted out of the suit with electrical beeps and buzzes that started slowly fading, indicated that the suit was shutting down. After the sound died down, Stockman came out of the suits' chest compartment, moaning exhaustingly with sting rashes on his face, but perked up at us while Leo and I narrowed our expressions at him when Raph, Donnie, and Mikey jumped down next to us, giving the same expressions to the mad Technologist as we did.

"So… we'll call it a tie?" Stockman suggested anxiously.

"Wanna call it a tie, Raph?" Leo asked slyly his brutal brother, who intertwined his fingers and pushing his palms outwards, making a cracking sound with it.

"Not yet," Raph replied with a smirk.

We grabbed Stockman, found a nearby alleyway, and went over to a dumpster as we opened the lid while Raph lifted up the Scientist to toss in.

"No! Nooo!" Stockman cried out, as he was shoved in with the garbage bags while we grinned triumphantly.

"Now it's a tie," Raph admitted as he slams the lid down hard.

We all skidded back as we laughed, cheered, and high three, or in my case high-fived, one another.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, boy!" Mikey cheered out.

"We did it! You guys did great!" I said happily.

"Thanks! You did too, Alora!" Donnie replied.

"Totally! The way you fought Stockman with your powers was epic! You did a great job!" Leo commented, having me beam in pride.

"You sure did," Raph started as he slug his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a side-hug while pointing out, "From now on; you're coming along with us on every mission we go to, no matter what."

"[Chuckles] No more 'secret look-out', right?" I asked skeptically.

"No more 'secret look-out'," Raph repeated back with a grin.

I smiled as Raph let me go and we started walking on back to the Lair, only for me to stop short when I felt something strange. I felt a sudden warmness radiating off my chest, having me look down to see my stone necklace suddenly glowing. The Celtic symbols glimmering on the stone's surface as the sky-blue light glowed around its outline. I didn't know why it started glowing like this; I didn't start any singing whatsoever since a few episodes back, so I don't know why it was activating on its own. I then felt an unknown presence coming several feet away from behind me as I slowly turned around to see the most surprising yet shocking experience. Staring straight at the end of the block on the road was none other than Alon himself! He was right there, staring right at me in the same outfit that he wore when we first met! But instead of that pleasing and cheerful expression, his face seemed emotionless and lifeless. There was no gleam in his eyes, no life on his complexion; it was just dull and grim-looking. But that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention, there was a crystal-like pendant dangling around his neck, glowing in the exact same color as mine. He just kept on staring at me with that grimness gaze, sending me chills running up and down my spine as if he was a ghost from a haunted film.

"Alora?" I heard Leo call out, having me snap out of my frightful state with a jump as I turned to him quickly, seeing him, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey looking sideways at me with quizzical expressions.

"Is everything okay?" Donnie asked.

"Uh…" I stuttered before I looked to where Alon was, but he was gone. Vanished.

I then gazed down to my stone to see that the glow had stopped as well, probably the same time when Alon's spirit had disappeared. I gently grazed the stone with the tips of my fingers, feeling a tinge of heat still left. I had no idea what that was all about; probably tired and drained from fighting Stockman-Pod and the energized usefulness of my powers.

I looked back to the others and let out an exhausting smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just – I'm just tired from the fight, that's all."

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at one another unsurely as I walked on over and passed them.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home," I stated aloud, still trotting.

Everything went quiet on our way back to the Lair; no one spoke a word afterwards. While walking, I kept thinking and rethinking on what I saw back there. Why was my stone glowing all of a sudden? Why did Alon appear at the end of the street? Why did he look so grim and lifeless? I've never seen him wear that crystal pendant before; why was it glowing like my necklace was?

I felt my head going heavy with all these unanswered questions. Things were definitely getting weirder and weirder by the day now that I'm here. I had to do something about these strange occurrences before everything gets out of hand…and soon.

About fifteen to twenty minutes we returned to the Lair. We entered the Dojo with Master Splinter awaiting us. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie all sat in a row while Splinter stood from under the big tree with my standing beside him. We all told him our success on taking out Stockman-Pod; about our failed attempts but how we all worked together on defeating the Mad Robotic Lunatic and throwing his pitiful self in a dumpster.

"You all showed wisdom and great skill in defeating the Stockman-Pod," Splinter stated profoundly, "I am proud of you all."

"Does this mean we're not grounded anymore?" Leo asks hopefully.

I glanced up to Master Splinter as he slightly bend his head down, eyes closed while stroking his thin beard before looking back towards his sons and replied:

"Yes."

The Turtles all smiled gratefully at Splinter's reply, but I knew that wasn't the end of it. As on que, I glance to Sensei just in time to see his expression turned from pleasing to stern as he pulled out the wooded sword and announced aloud:

"But first… randori!"

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all sprinted the opposite direction, screaming for their lives and pushing each other out of the way on not wanting to get beaten by the wood-carved weapon. While the guys were getting their disobeying beat down, I could only shake my head with a smile and my hands on my hips, knowing that no matter how well you fix your mistakes…

You always end up getting grounded.

 **Alright! The Turtles and the Noble Light have defeated the Stockman-Pod! Though the Turtles were able to escape their punishment, it didn't mean that Master Splinter would leave it at that. Unknown to them, Alora experienced something odd after their battle against Stockman. Alon appeared out of nowhere with a glowing, crystal pendant that wasn't on him before. He stood, staring straight at her. Why was he there? Why did he have a pendant that glowed exactly like Alora's? Is he trying to tell our female hero something; to warn her perhaps? Find out next time!**

 **To answer one of the reviews that I've read: yes, I will be continuing this story. This book is based on Season 1 of the** _ **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ **(2012) series, so there are a lot more books yet to come. Also, there will be two crossovers that will be tied to this with my characters in it. I'll let you, my beloved readers, guess which two crossovers I'll be using for this story. I'll give you two hints: one is a movie and the other is another TV series. I hope you're all excited about this as I am. I'm truly grateful for all of your gracious compliments.**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33: Metalhead - Part 1

**Chapter 33** **: Metalhead Part 1**

Alora's POV

 _I was once again in the Japanese section of the museum and the Ninjustu Crystal was already growing to its full potential. Its aura swerved and swirled around the object presenting a full corruption of power. The magic spread out and became bigger, while glowing brighter as it stretched out towards me. Everything goes white…_

 _The whiteness diminishes to reveal Darkness once again. I stood in the black limbo of suspicion and wonder, gazing around in what would appear before me this time. Just then, the entire area went up in reddish-orange flames, surrounding me in a frantic startle. I then heard the heavy stomping of metal that shook the whole place, having me let out a frightening yelp. The metallic stomping began to come closer as I looked forward to see a pair of pinkish, magenta eyes staring right at me. I recognized those diagonal, diamond shaped eyes anywhere; they belonged to Donnie's next latest creation that was supposed to help us take out the Kraang. The stomping grew louder and closer as the figure, that the stomping sounds were coming from and the glowing eyes that belonged to came into view through the flames. It was Metalhead, but not the Metalhead that was on our side. On top of Metalhead's head was a Kraang that held onto the sides and under its controller's metal structure. It was completely in status on mind-controlling Metalhead as it made the robot take a few more heavy steps towards me before halting a few feet away. Then, coming from behind out of nowhere, several Kraang droids walked out of the fire with blasters in hand, holding them up while hearing beeping sounds indicating that they were waiting command. I stood there petrified on what the Kraang was going to make Metalhead do when I looked to see the slimy, brain-sized alien snap its eyes open and screeching at me angrily, having me jump lightly, and taking a few steps back fearfully. I gazed down to Metalhead while the Kraang kept on screeching its banshee screech; Metalhead's right hand flexed out his fingers and out came a torch gun from his palm. I started to panic as he outstretched his right arm towards me…_

 _AND SPROUTED OUT FLAMING HOT FIRE AT ME AND EVERYTHING TURNS WHITE!_

I jolted up from my bed and let out a terrifying yelp. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates, beads of sweat came pouring down on my forehead and the sides of my face. I was trembling so much while panting heavily that I lack the coolness of oxygen to breathe. I felt my heart beating out of my chest, my head feeling dizzy and fuzzy from the restless sleep I just awoke from. I then began to breathe in and out slowly to calm myself down, having to close my eyes and hold the sides of my head with both hands to stop my head from spinning rapidly. Even though I was beginning to relax, I still couldn't get my mind off the vision I had with both the Kraang and Metalhead.

' _Guess that means we'll be experiencing on Donnie's weapon upgrading techniques today,'_ I stated in my thoughts.

This episode was when Donnie gets overly frustrated on his Bo-Staff that it doesn't have any effect on taking out the Kraang droids. So, to get even, he takes a half part of a Kraang droid, studies its enhancement, and creates a weapon-sized robot to easily defeat the Kraang, which Mikey would name it 'Metalhead'. Though things seemed to go smoothly for Donnie, it actually turns around when one of the Kraang leaves its mechanical vessel behind to Metalhead, climbs on top of his head, and takes full control of its weaponized structure. Metalhead, now in total control of the Kraang, starts attack Leo, Raph, and Mikey instead of the droids while Donnie was back in the Lair, majorly terrified for his brother's safeties. Having no other choice, Donnie heads out and takes care of his creation himself, defeating the Kraang-like Metalhead, and learning an important lesson upon how to improvise against your opponent with a simple weapon like a Bo-Staff.

I titled my head upwards and let out a stress-free sigh. I opened my eyes and stared straight at the ceiling, finding it comforting and easing all that tensional energy from the vision.

' _I wonder what time it is?'_ I thought to myself.

Putting my head down, I turned to the left side of my bed, looking at the clock on my dresser that dated, to my surprise, 5:30 am. That's odd; the last vision I had that woke me up was at 2:00 am and, believe me, that was just as surprising as the time I was at right now. I just couldn't understand why these visions keep coming and going anyway they want and as they pleased. It's always in the morning hours or when I'm meditating with Master Splinter, which I haven't done in a while that's for sure. No matter what, the visions keep interrupting me in my sleep, having me lose a lack of it and not getting enough energy to start the day. I even told Master Splinter and April about them and they insisted that I should tell Leo and the others about it, but in truth, I just didn't feel like the time is right with Shredder and the Kraang tracking them down and destroying them. I just had to keep it in when this whole battlefield is over.

And that's not the only thing weird, but the other night, I saw Alon again. Only this time, he didn't seem like the one I met in the white limbo back at the Kraang Facility. Instead of content and pleasing, he was dull and grim-looking. There was like no emotion in his expression, no life in his eyes, like a rag doll that has no feeling or can't feel anything. But, the weirdest thing of all, that around his neck was a crystal pendant that glowed the same time as mine was. Its aura shined the same exact color that my stone necklace shone, like a shimmering star in the night sky. I didn't know why Alon shown up like that and why both our necklaces started glowing. I knew that we're connected in some way, but I didn't know what thing that connects us to is.

These visions, Alon, the occurrences that had happened recently. I need to figure this out soon and quickly as possible before anything else takes place that isn't supposed to be there. Cause if it did, then Shredder, the Kraang, and many other mutants we'll face will be the least of our problems to worry about.

 **Later that night…**

The sounds of blasters firing rang in my ears as Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I moved in fast pace in avoiding the laser fire from hitting us.

Several hours ago, the Turtles managed to locate on of the Kraang's secret storage facilities within the City; an abandon warehouse that hasn't been used for years. We tracked down the place, discover the storage crates and such that possibly contains mutagen and other advance technology from their Dimension. We then sneaked in and began to attack as the Kraang droids started firing their blasters at us as we dodged, hit, and moved for our lives sake.

Indistinctive shouting came from Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie as they ran throughout the warehouse while I used my aural flight to fly swiftly pass the lasers. They began to charge in while passing the firing blasts with weapons now in hand.

"[Growls] keep moving. Don't let them surround you. Failure is not an option," Leo yelled out informatively.

"Technically, failure is always an option," Donnie replied logically as Raph zipped by over to him on his right in an annoyed manner.

"You know what else is an option? Slapping you!" He stated sternly.

Seeing how Donnie was being treated, I then decided to give Raph a taste of his own medicine. So I flew right over to him and, with my right hand, gave off a good 'SLAP' on the back of his head, earning a surprised yelp while grabbing the top of his head with his right hand.

"Like that?" I asked in a smug-like tone, having Raph glance up at me with a narrowed stare and Donnie giving me a grateful grin.

Just then, we looked ahead to see the Kraang droids bring up their blasters that cocked and began to fire, having Raph, Donnie, and I split in different directions. I flew up to avoid the laser fight as I saw Donnie roll over near the crates and looked to see Mikey running from the attack.

"Mikey! On the right!" Donnie called out.

"Your right or my right?!" Mikey called back in question.

"Your right, Mikey!" I replied loudly.

Mikey glanced toward the Kraang as the humming sound of their blasters was heard and fired full blast. Mikey flipped over a crate and dashed out of the line of fire, screaming in fright. Donnie jumped up while twirling his Bo-Staff and came down with it, having the wooden weapon bang atop of the Kraang's mechanical head, but didn't do much damage.

Donnie perked up at this before stating angrily while looking at his Staff, "Are you kidding me?! I hate this thing!"

The Kraang droid turned to Donnie with blaster charged and ready, having the purple-clad Turtle stood there frozen when a Sai pierced right through the Kraang's head, causing sparks of electricity to fly out. Then out of nowhere, Raph jumps in and tackles the alien robot to the floor, gives it a few good jabs on making sure it stays down before gazing at Donnie with an uninterested look as I flew in right next to the Staff-holding wielder.

"Nice work. When we're done here, there's a marching band who needs a majorette," Raph stated sarcastically, making me give him a displeasing stare.

"Giv'em a break, Raph. He's doing his best," I protested firmly, standing up for Donnie.

"Well he ain't 'doing his best' enough!" Raph shot back as he runs off to who-knows-where.

Donnie and I followed Raph with narrowed expressions when I suddenly felt more red auras approaching us. Donnie perked up and realizes that the Kraang were charging in with the lasers passing by. We both separate as I charged in on a bunch of Kraang that kept firing its hot lasers at me. I swift and swerved pass them as I came straight in and delivered a massive power punch at one of them that had them tumbled to the ground. The other Kraang looked at their comrade's fallen body as the actual Kraang popped out and scurried away. The rest of the droids looked at me with the blasters aiming directly at me while I stood my ground.

"It is the one known as the girl who is allied with the ones known as the Turtles whose powers are known as 'recognizable' to Kraang," one of the Kraang announces.

"Yeah, just to let you alien critters know, I'm starting to get bored with you guys calling me 'the girl' all the time," I said while loosening my position and placing my hands on my hips in a sassy manner, "So I prefer that you 'Kraang' now call me 'the Noble Light'."

A few beeping sounds were heard from as the robots looked at one another until turning back towards me as one of the Kraang inform by saying:

"The one known as the girl who wishes to now be known as 'the Noble Light' will be initiated into Kraang's memorable program which is the program that is memorable to Kraang."

"Good. Now that's that taken care of…" I start to say in satisfaction before going back into my fighting stance and announced determinedly, "EAT THIS!"

I sent out a powerful power wave, roundhouse kick that had all the droids slashed in half and knocked to the ground, out-cold. I gave an approval grunt as I flew above and over to the others by sending massive power punches at every Kraang droid in sight. It seemed like we were doing well with the fight until one of the Kraang's voices caught my attention.

"Kraang, the present is being positive time to be the testing of the energy Cannon."

My eyes went wide upon hearing the sound of that. _'Uh-oh.'_

I glanced over to see two Kraang droids pulling two doors back and revealing out of the Darkness from within the hidden compartment came a big-sized gun that looked like a massive blaster. Its engine rumbling as it strolled right on over while the guys were all busy fighting. I immediately went over and landed behind the Turtles as they all came in together where I was and held up their weapons in battle stances.

"Everyone stand your ground!" Leo ordered but I looked on the Cannon with a worried gaze.

"Uh…Leo?"

Right when I said that, the Cannon started humming as the sides of the machine's energy levels increased up that told us that it was full charged and ready to fire. I glanced to Leo as he realized what was about to happen.

"On second thought, RUN!" He announced frightfully.

The Kraang droid that sat atop controlling the machine clicked a button that made the Cannon shot out a gigantic power blast straight towards us! We jumped at that before we all dispersed from the blast, screaming. Another blast went to Mikey, who jumped over, another towards Raph, who was on a crate but jumped off before getting it, then towards Leo and I as we both jump-flipped and flew out of sight. I then landed near a pile of crates as I gaze from the weapon to where it was going to strike next; right to Donnie and his Bo-Staff. Right when the Kraang was about to fire, I had to warn the Turtle before it was too late as I outstretched my right hand out while calling out:

"Donnie! Get your Staff out of the line of – "

*BOOM*

Donnie ducked when the beam hit, but his weapon was not so lucky. It was half burnt to a crisp with black, burn marks on the tips.

"Fire," I finished off with a cringe.

Donnie repositioned himself and looked at his half-burnt Staff with an infuriated look, exclaiming irritatingly, "Oh, come on!"

" Dude, your weapon just exploded!" Mikey pointed out in amazement right next to me behind the crates.

I gave a sheepish look while biting my bottom lip. Just then, I felt several red auras coming in, indicating that the Kraang were closing in.

"Donnie, get down!" I cried out.

Donnie perked up with a "Huh?" at the sound of my voice before letting out a "Whoa!" when another massive blast shot out but ducked and covered over behind another stack of crates. I quickly zipped on over behind the crates and sat right next to Donnie while taking cover from the lasers.

"How am I supposed to fight advanced alien technology with a stupid stick?!" Donnie exclaimed frustratingly, holding up and looking at his burnt weapon in a tight, handheld fist.

"There's only one word for that, Donnie; improvise!" I informed as we both darted off while Donnie threw away part of his Staff.

We then began to attack more of the Kraang; Leo slicing and dicing, Raph jabbing and stabbing, Mikey whacking and smacking, and me hitting and kicking. We kept going with pace when we heard a loud explosion from behind, having Leo, Raph, and I gaze around and start backing up. The Kraang were stalking towards the three of us when the energy Cannon let out another blast, causing another explosion that was closer to us that had us raised our arms to cover ourselves from the impact. Just then, Mikey jump-flip in right next to us, followed by Donnie with his burnt Staff tucked behind his shell, as we held our standard as the Kraang cornered us with both weapons and Cannon that were humming at the ready. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I posed out battle stances with narrowed glares in preparation to fight. We stood there for at least five seconds when a Kraang began instructing the one Kraang droid driving the energy Cannon.

"Kraang, destroy those who call themselves the Turtles and the Noble Light when that which is the signal is the signal that is given by me!"

While the Kraang was busy talking, I glanced over to see Leo looking around for a plan out of this as he looked at the top part of the metal pole that was behind the Kraang and to a fork lifer that was directly in pursuit of where the Kraang were standing. I then looked down at his side to see him pulled out a Ninjustu star and then seemingly threw it at the top of the pole that bounced to the metal structure of the fork lifter and bounced again striking at the button that started the engine. The fork lifer began moving on its own straight towards the Kraang, who were oblivious to it and distracted when the energy Cannon was going to fire. Before it even could, the lifter crashed into the droids and then the Cannon, carrying them until a major 'EXPLOSION' was heard that made us all cringe away with our eyes closed. When we reopened them and looked toward the crashing site, it was a remarkable sight that brought a grin to my face. All the Kraang droids were on the floor while some were caught in between the fork lifter and the side of the Cannon as the Kraang aliens came out of their body compartments and scurried off in a whimpering manner. Leo, Raph, and I glanced at one another with knowing gazes before running to a nearby window, climbing it and jumping out into an alleyway. I turned to Leo with a triumphant grin as Raph walked over.

"Dumb luck," He said bluntly.

"Wasn't luck my friend. And dumb had nothing to do with it," Leo replied confidently.

"That was real quick thinking there, Leo. Nice work," I complimented.

"Thanks, Alora," He replied gratefully.

Although the moment was cut short when we heard a grunt coming from the window that had us look to see Donnie pulling something out from inside the building.

"Hey. Give me a hand with this," he asked politely.

"A hand with what?" Leo asked quizzically.

Donnie's eyes lightly shifted with an anxious sort of look on his face, not sure what to say on that. Though he didn't need to since I knew, for a fact, what he was carrying.

"I'll help, Donnie," I offered as I activated my aural flight to help pull out what Donnie had near the window.

With a few grunts and pulls, we used all of our strength to pull over and out, to the others surprise except mine, a half, robotic, dysfunction Kraang droid body. The half body part was a bit heavy to carry, so with a little support, Donnie and Raph carried it on both sides by its arms while I held it from behind. We then carried/dragged it around the block to one of the manhole covers that was closest to us.

"[Grunts] we're carrying this thing because – why?" Raph asked confusingly.

"Don't you wanna understand how these things work?" Donnie questioned.

"I know how they work. You hit them 'til the brainy toy surprise pops out," Raph replied realistically, having me roll my eyes at his statement.

"Donnie has a point on this, Raph. If we learn about how their technology works, it may help us find better ways on how we can take down the Kraang. Besides, we can also turn their own weapons against them," I suggested as I saw Mikey remove the manhole cover and held it as we came over with the piece of Kraang machinery.

"Thank you, Alora," Donnie says in gratitude as he picks up the whole thing and drops it onto the manhole before stating to his older brother, "That's your problem, Raph. You never think things through."

As Donnie dusted his hands, little did he know that the Kraang droid's body didn't go all the way in the manhole.

"Was that supposed to fit?" Raph questioned dryly as he looked to Donnie, who looked up with a quark brow.

Donnie looked down at the robot and started kicking and stomping it with the metal clanging to every hit in hoping to get it into the ground's opening. Seeing that he stop with an irritated look, I stood next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention with a kind smile.

"Here, Donnie. Let me help," I offered as I bent down and pulled out the Kraang body from the opening, "I know a better way to get it in without a problem."

"I'm pretty sure you do cause we're probably gonna be here for a good hour or more," Raph stated sarcastically with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest, having me give him a deadpan look at that.

I then refocused on the Kraang body part as I began to disconnect the arms and the head attach to its main body. After that, I then took the upper body part and dropped it in the manhole while hearing a *SPLASH* sound from below. Followed by with the left arm, right arm, and then finally, I held the robotic head in my left hand before tossing it into the air and dropping into the hole with a satisfying hit in the water. I then dusted my hands together as I placed them on my hips with a triumphant smirk.

"You were saying, Raph?" I asked with smugness.

Raph held a blank expression with widen eyes as Leo, Donnie, and Mikey had wide grins on their faces.

"Aw, snap! You just got outsmarted again, yo!" Mikey exclaimed traumatically, pointing at Raph who looked to the side with an irritated expression.

"Let's just get back to the Lair," Raph grumbled under his breath.

Just when he was about to jump down the manhole, Leo stop him with placing his left arm in front of him.

"Hold on, Raph," He said 'til he turned his gaze to me and motioned with his right hand to the manhole with a slight bow and a sweet smile, "Ladies first."

I was quite surprised at Leo's gesture when Donnie came up and did the same motivation as his brother did.

"After you," He insisted with a kind grin.

I smiled kindly as I did a little curtsey in return at the two's politeness.

"What a couple of gentlemen," I stated nicely as I went near the edge of the hole and jumped right into it, hitting my feet on the watery ground with a *SPLASH*.

"Alright, guys. Let's head back," I heard Leo informed as he jumped down right next to me while being followed by Donnie, then Mikey, and last but not least, Raph.

We got back to the Lair about twenty or half an hour ago with the Kraang's half, technological robot body in one piece. We then split into our relaxation time by doing our each individual thing. Mikey was sitting near the edge under the water tunnels above the Dojo, eating pizza that he ordered a few minutes ago. Raph was sitting on the far left side of the concrete couch, feeding and having respectable chats with Spike. Leo was sitting on the other far side above the couch, watching intently on Donnie, who was examining the robotic droid's functioning parts. April was here, too, arrived about several minutes ago, on the beanbag chair on the laptop right next to Donnie. I was sitting with them as well, leaning near the seat of the couch while sewing a pattern on a piece of scrap fabric, watching Donnie get all jumpy and excited on his fascination.

"This technology is light-years ahead of anything I've ever seen!" Donnie stated in amazement as he took a piece of the Kraang technology and held it up for April to see, "Do you know what this is?"

April, not so much paying any attention without a single glance at Donnie, who rattled the device in his hand that he was showing her replied, "No."

Then Donnie moved his gazed over to me while motioning the piece of Kraang tech.

"Alora, do you?" He asked while holding up the tech.

I looked over the device he held, seeing the hexagon-like button designs and the metal alloy of the tech. I was going to suggest 'a controllable device that moves the vessel around', but I didn't want to give away any spoilers. So I just look back to him and simply shook my head with a smile.

"No, not really," I replied.

"Neither do I! But I can't wait to find out!" Donnie exclaimed excitedly, seeing as if some drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth.

I giggled at how Donnie was reacting, like a child waiting excitedly over their first toy. Just then, I felt an aural presence coming over to us, having me look over towards the Dojo's walkway and see Master Splinter walking over to us with a replaceable Staff for the purple-clad Turtle.

"Look, Spike. Donnie got another stick to break," Raph said to his pet Turtle without even glancing at Sensei.

"Raph," I scolded with a narrowed stare.

"What? You know it's true," Raph replied as Spike nodded in agreement, having me roll my eyes at that.

Splinter walked down into the Living area and held the weapon upon his palms for his scientific son to take while Donnie looked up with a worried-some expression.

"With all due respect, Sensei, I can't keep fighting alien technology with a six-foot Staff," Donnie said with utmost convenience that he stood up that the Staff was in between his neck, "I was hoping to upgrade my weapon."

Splinter put the Staff down and held it in his left hand. "Mmm. A seven-foot Staff. Interesting."

"No, I meant using modern technology," Donnie explained clearly.

"Aah, a solar-powered Staff," Sensei acknowledge, having me chuckle quietly since I knew he was joshing Donnie.

"I'm serious, Sensei," Donnie replied, getting a little annoyed.

"I know. And yes, you may upgrade your weapon," Master Splinter permitted.

"That's totally unfair! You can't just – " Donnie was about to protest angrily, but realized what Sensei had said, "Wait, did you say yes?"

I rolled my eyes with an amused grin. Sometimes Donnie can be smart, but other times, he really doesn't pay much attention like the rest of us.

"Ninjas have improved their arsenal for centuries. We are Masters of adaptation," Master Splinter informed.

"That is great!" Donnie replied aloud happily, "Cause with this technology, I will be invincible! What should I make? Electric Sais? Multi-shot Shuriken?" He then bit the side of his right hand with the device he still held in both hands, getting all hyped up about his new ideas, "Plasma swords! [Giggles] I just gave myself goosebumps."

He then glanced over to April and jumped right over, holding his left arm out with a smirk, pointing out, "You wanna feel? Eh?"

April finally glanced to Donnie before returning her attention back to the laptop and replied nicely, "Pass."

"But remember, technology is a means, not an end," Splinter warned as Donnie came up, grabbed the Kraang's body, and started dragging it up towards his Lab, "It is you who must prevail in a battle, not your weapon. Combat is not a video game."

"That's it! I'll turn combat into a video game!" Donnie stated as Master Splinter and I, along with April who looked over from the laptop's screen, watch Donnie enter the Lab as the Turtle called out gratefully, "Thanks, Sensei."

I then placed my stitching fabric and needle to the side, got up and outstretched my hand to Donnie, calling out worriedly:

"Donnie, wait! That's not exactly what Sensei – "

But it was too late when Donnie shut the Lab's doors close with a loud *SLAM*.

"Meant," I finished as I let my arm fall to my side while letting out a stressful sigh.

I looked up to Sensei, who looked back to me as I gave a shrug, saying that there was nothing we could do to change his mind. I then gazed back towards the huge, metal-structured doors that both the technological Ninja Turtle and the robotic droid were at. I gave a very worried expression on Donnie's excited yet overreacting behavior on upgrading his weaponry. Even though the new weapon/robotic droid was gonna be extremely helpful and important throughout this season and the following season, but I knew, without a doubt…

It was gonna be more excruciating than we thought.

 **Oh man, Donnie's definitely getting in over his head. Creating a new and improved weapon with modern, yet alien technology, is not the best way to go, but hey, whatcha gonna do, right? Will Donnie be able to pull it off inventing a new powerful weapon that could take out the Kraang? How will Alora, Leo and the others respond to this? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34: Metalhead - Part 2

**Chapter 34** **: Metalhead Part 2**

Alora's POV

It has been over several hours starting from last night when Donnie dragged that body part of the Kraang droid into his Lab. He has been in there nonstop all night and all morning, working in there without taking a break or walking out for some air. He even missed morning training and breakfast, but I came in with a plate full of Mikey's homemade omelet, bacon, toasts, and a glass of orange juice for him so he wouldn't go hungry. While I did that, I gazed around his Lab to see blueprint sketches, along with tools, robotic parts, and other technological gadgets that were scattered everywhere throughout the place. When Donnie came over, took the plate full of food, and thanked me, I could see into his eyes that they were full of excitement, ideas, and most noticeably, inspiration. I was getting worried on Donnie's lack of confidence of having to go toe-to-toe against the Kraang by using the same technology as them for his weapon upgrades. Even though Donnie's weapon was just a simple one, his Staff was more than just that. Since it can't take any effect from something as modern as a robot, you can improvise with it on how to truly defeat your opponent.

Two and a half to three hours passed. I was sitting at the far left side on the concrete couch with the entrance a few feet behind. Sitting to my right was April, who arrived a couple of hours ago, looking and typing away on Donnie's laptop. Leo and Raph were near the Dojo's walkway, playing a Hockey videogame while Mikey was on the tire swing, lying on it with his arms and legs dangling out, sleeping. I leaned back on the couch with my arms crossing over my chest, staring at the big, metal doors of Donnie's Lab. I could hear the beeping sounds of the game Leo and Raph were playing and the pleasant snoring from Mikey, but I still kept my eyes at the doors in hope that Donnie would finish his invention.

"Alora? You okay?" I heard April's voice ask me, having me let out a 'Huh?' and turned to the red-haired teenager next to me, gazing at me from the laptop with concern.

I then glanced down from her expression, worriedness still plastered on my face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just – " I began to say before looking back to the metal doors once more, "I'm just really worried about Donnie."

"How come?" April questioned curiously.

"He's been in there since last night and hasn't come out yet. I think he's in over his head about getting even with the Kraang by using technology for his weapon upgrades," I stated.

"Well, why can't you just talk to him and make him understand about this?" April inquired.

"Because one, I can't since this episode is basically about him learning the meanings of what you can do with a weapon that is purposely meant for you, and two, he probably won't listen since he's so obsessed about upgrading his weapon to a whole new level," I informed matter-of-factly.

April then placed her left hand on my shoulder, having me turned to her again to see her giving me a gentle smile.

"I'm pretty sure he'll realize this when it's nearly over, right?" April asked with a hint that she knew what she was referring too, having me chuckle at her understatement.

"Yeah, he will," I replied, smiling in appreciation.

April's smile grew before she withdrew her hand and returned her attention to the laptop. I gave off a grin before looking towards the Lab's doors again, this time, with a relax and knowing expression. Though I was still concern for Donnie's sake, on the other hand, April was right, he'll soon realize this and understand what he's really meant to wield.

Suddenly, I felt a pat on my shoulder that caught my attention.

"Alora, look," April muttered excitedly as I scooched closer to her and looked to where she was looking; the screen on her laptop.

I examined the lighted screen to see a site that showed posts of review comments, photos, and videos, but that wasn't what took April's interest. I saw a new video log post that involved something important that I already knew of.

I glanced to April with a raised eyebrow and grin. "A new post?"

April nodded before calling out to the others, "Hey, guys! Check out this post I got."

"Hang on, April. I just have to destroy 'Lame-Onardo'," Raph replied going back to his game playing, having me give a disapproving look on what he called Leo.

I looked from where I sat as Leo and Raph were both so focused on going against each other, eager to beat the other player. I could hear the tapping of the buttons and the beeping noises from the videogame screen, both set of eyes fully concentrated on moving their separate videogame character. Just then, Raph let out a grunt as he slammed his left hand on a button, having the player's character let loose a strike that destroyed the other character, hearing an evil laughter with a scary soundtrack along with it. Leo gasped before giving a deadpan glare at his brother and standing up from his seat while Raph was doing a victory dance and humming in pleasure on his winning. He let out a hearty laugh as he back-danced over to Leo with his left arm on his shoulder before shoving the blue-clad Turtle unexpectedly, knowing that wasn't quite necessary to do over a small victory. Leo recovered from the shove and followed behind as Raph walked over to us and knelt in between me and April on the right hand side above us.

"So what's up?" Raph asked as Leo came over and gave off a good slap behind Raph's head, catching him by surprised and giving a narrow stare, as our Lead Turtle knelt on the left hand side above the couch.

"I set up a message board to collect unusual sightings around New York," April explained as she typed away on the keyboard, gaining all of our attention on this, "People send in pics, videos – "

She paused for a sec as she glanced up to Raph and me before looking back to the screen, implying, "I also get some stuff that may help us track the Kraang and find my Dad."

She then brought up the video post and used the arrowhead to highlight a part of the screen that suddenly grew bigger for us to see.

"Like this video of a gas explosion," She said when a figure came into view from the explosion of clouds that we all knew instantly who, or what, it was.

"A Kraang droid," Leo announces aloud sternly.

"WHERE?!" Mikey screamed out as he jumped out of the tire swing, fully awake and terrified with wide eyes, shaking fearfully, and still crying out in fright before plunging into the water with a big *SPLASH*.

"False alarm, Mikey!" I called out reassuringly.

"We'll check it out tonight," Leo informed us.

"Why not now?" April questioned.

"Because it's daytime. We can't let anyone see us," Leo reminded.

Well, I can," April mentioned with a narrowed look as she closed the laptop, put it to the side, got up and began walking out towards the entrance, only for Leo to come up and tried to reason with her.

"April, think about this. It could be dangerous," Leo stated cautiously.

"You know what else could be dangerous? Standing between me and my father," April stated back sternly, crossing her arms and deepen her stare at Leo, saying 'don't try and stop me'.

I stood behind a few meters back, looking at Leo as I nodded my head to the right with my eyes glancing back and forth, telling 'just let her do it'. Leo then held up his hands in surrender, saying 'Okay,' and motioning her to go. April grinned in satisfactory as she walked past him, up the stairs, and out of the Lair while Leo followed her walking figure with a concern expression. When April was no longer visible, I went over next to Leo and gazed at the entrance to where our ginger-haired friend went.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" I heard Leo asked while still looking at the entrance.

"Don't worry, Leo. I know she'll be alright. Besides, she's a lot tougher and smarter than we think she is," I reassured with the utmost confidence.

Unknown to the others, I knew that April was stealthy and quick on not getting caught by the Kraang. She would follow a Kraang droid into another abandon warehouse, sneak inside, find out the Kraang's next plan with the mutagen, nearly getting herself captured, and escape back out while trying to look for us.

"I hope you're right," Leo replied before he looked to me with a smirk, "Than again, when have you been wrong?"

"[Chuckles] Like never," I replied with a smug grin.

"[Chuckles] you're right," Leo responded with a smile before he began walking back to the Living area while calling out, "Come on! ' Space Heroes' is gonna be on in a few minutes!"

"Oh I'm sure we don't wanna miss that now, do we?" I asked sarcastically with an eye roll and a playful smirk.

"Heck no!" Leo replied immediately, making me laugh at his response as I followed him into the Living area myself.

Several minutes had passed as Leo and I sat close to the TV, watching the next scene of the 'Space Heroes' series. The screen played the heroic them music that showed the main title cover of the series that said **'You are watching "SPACE HEROES" 47 WYBS TV'** before it changed to show the Space Heroes ship traveling through the planet's atmosphere. I glance at Leo to see that huge, child-like grin on his face as his eyes were still glued to the TV, having me let a smile form on my lips. I then turned my attention back to the screen that showed Captain Ryan, the second-in-command, and another alien named Dr. Mindstrong walking on the planet's surface they were on. The Captain had ask the Doctor about the planet's infestation as Dr. Mindstrong held out a device that made a beeping sound and was detecting a strong vibration throughout the area. The Doctor says that this was very disturbing and was going to tell the Captain what the sensors indicate, but was stopped when a flying pink, alien-like creature flew in and took a hold of Dr. Mindstrong's head. The Doctor, under the ugly, alien creature's control, said in his hypnotic voice that everything is fine, but with what was going on was definitely not fine. The Captain and the second-in-command were shocked by this as the second commander asks Captain Ryan what was happening. The Captain tells his second commander that the Doctor was being taken over by what he called 'the Cortexicons', having Leo gasp in shock while I just stared with a blank expression. The second-in-command, as always, went into a panic while asking 'what'll we do?!' twice as the Captain gave him a slap to the face to calm him down. Captain Ryan said that there was only one thing they can do and then states that Dr. Mindstrong must be destroyed. Although on my opinion, that didn't seem like the necessary choice since there are other options like killing that alien thing that was controlling him, though that would probably cause harm to the Doctor, but hey, I'm not the creator here. Both Leo and I's eyes widen when we saw Captain Ryan fire his laser gun at Dr. Mindstrong, hearing the alien-like man scream in agony and pain upon the sight of it.

"What a hero," Leo muttered softly in awe, though for me, it seemed more like a murder than a mercy.

Just then, a thunderous clanking was heard that caught our attention, shaking the entire Lair like an earthquake was happening. The loud, metallic clanking kept getting louder and closer, having us look toward the Lab door's opening. More clanking sounds drew closer, still causing the Lair to shake as I looked over to see Mikey's open pizza box lightly jump up and down from the shakiness as the orange-clad Turtle closed it, picked it up, and held close to him in a tight and fearful embrace. I looked back to the opening to see a scrap-metal, robotic-like droid with his arms up like if he was a giant bear as he stomped his metal foot that made another clanking sound that drew him closer from the doorway. It stopped right outside the door as his metal mouth open to reveal a megaphone that called out which apparently was Donnie's voice, saying:

" _Take me to your Leader!"_

"Leo, it's for you," Mikey deadpanned as Leo came over with me right next to him.

"What is this thing?" Leo questions as Raph came in on his left.

"Gentlemen – Milady - ," Donnie announced politely, motioning to me with a slight bow as I nodded back with a smile of appreciation, "And Raphael – " He said lastly, having the red-clad Turtle give a look as I snickered quietly to myself as Donnie pronounces, "This is the future of Ninjutsu."

Donnie gestured his left hand to the robot-like droid that was only a few meters shorter than he was. The droid lowers his hands to his side and standing perfectly still while Donnie held a game version-like control in his right hand.

"I always thought the future of Ninjutsu would be taller," Raph states rhetorically with his arms crossed as Mikey walks up the Lab's stairs over and bends down to Donnie's creation.

"Aw, he's so cute," Mikey cooed lovingly as he scratches the droid's chin with his right index finger while cooing, "Coochie-Coochie-Coo!"

However, that sort of activated the Droid as his eyes sparked up and his mouth ajar while every weapon under the sun sprouted out of him, aiming at us when ready. Mikey screamed as he tumbled and fell backwards as the rest of us were surprised by the sudden reaction.

"[Laughs] he doesn't like being tickled," Donnie mentioned as he tap the button on the robot's head, having him deactivated the weapon's system and patted it as if he were a good boy.

I then walked on over and examined the robot as his eyes trailed me on my every movement like if I was gonna hurt him, but I wasn't.

"Wow, Donnie. I gotta admit, this is the most impressive machinery that I've ever seen. You really pulled it off," I complimented.

"Hey, thanks Alora," Donnie replied with a grateful smile, "And just for that…"

He then lifts up his right index finger and presses a button on his controller that had the robot facing towards me, lifts up his right arm, and extends his hand out for a welcoming handshake. I was taken by surprise at this before turning it into a sweet smile, letting a chuckle escape my lips as I took the robot's hand and shook it gently.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," I greeted kindly, seeing the robot's head tilted upwards a bit as if he were smiling back at me.

Afterwards, Donnie had the new and improved droid walked down the Lab's stairs right on over to the others, who still looked unsure about this weapon's upgrade. While talking to one another, Mikey was busy making faces at the droid, jeering and grunting when he each made a funny face as I silently giggled at how goofy Mikey was being.

"Isn't it cool? I reverse-engineered it from the Kraang droid," Donnie explained proudly.

"Okay… Why?" Leo asked suspiciously while straightening himself from his bending down position.

"So the drone can handle the dangerous stuff while we stay out of harm's way," Donnie replies.

"Oh, I get it. This is for wimps too afraid to fight," Raph states skeptically.

"No, it's for wimps too smart to fight – I mean – " Donnie began to stumble on his response 'til we heard a thumping sound that had us see Mikey tapping the top of the droid's head.

"Ooh! Let's call him Metalhead," Mikey suggested, turning to us before stating smugly, "Why, you ask? Because it's got a head and it's made of – "

"We get it," Leo replies dryly while slapping the side of his head, having me let out a quiet chuckle.

"I don't need a toaster to fight my battles for me," Raph implies sternly.

"This is ridiculous, Donnie. It takes the whole point out of being a Ninja," Leo informs in agreement.

"It's exactly the point of being a Ninja – we adapt," Donnie points out as he then says, "Now watch this. Attack the drone. Give it all you've got."

"Uhh, if you don't mind, Donnie, I really don't want to get involved in this," I asked nicely while taking a few steps back with my hands held out in front of me in panic.

"Aw, that's okay, Alora. I just wanna test this out with my brothers," Donnie stated as he got into position with a determine grin at Leo, Raph, and Mikey.

"You sure? I don't wanna break your toy," Leo says with certainty.

"I do!" Raph states sternly as he shoves pass his older brother with a narrowed stare, much to Leo's annoyance.

As the hotheaded Turtle walks over and stands his ground when ready to strike, Donnie, with a smug grin on his face, lifts up his right index finger and presses a button that awoken Metalhead. The mechanical whirring from the drone was heard as the hexagon-like pattern on top of Metalhead's head lit up one by one while his eyes glowed with a beeping sound and jerked up, in ready for combat. Raph growled before charging in with a battle yell, coming in hot pursuit while taking out both of his Sais, twirling in both hands and holding them tightly. He then jumped into the air, having us all look up from where he was at, roll-spiraling, then did a midair flip and then pointing the tips of his Sais out as he dived straight towards Metalhead while yelling at the top of his lungs. As Raph was about to hit, Donnie moved the controls on the controller that activated Metalhead to suddenly grab both of the Sais in his right, metallic hand, stopping Raph in midair with widen eyes. Donnie moved the side before he moved his arms to the left side of him that had Metalhead follow his movement by slamming Raph on the floor hard, having the red-clad Turtle let out a grunt. Donnie did it to the left that made Metalhead slam Raph again, then again to the right, and then again to the left while hearing the groaning and grunting of the Sai, wielding Ninja Turtle, having me wince every time he was hit. Then with a final blow, Donnie swung his controller arms to the right, having Metalhead toss Raph to a wall near the entrance painfully, making me grit my teeth with a hissing sound, cringing at the sight while the purple-clad Turtle chuckled triumphantly. But it wasn't over yet when two distant battle cries were heard up above, making Donnie perk up and gaze above to see Leo and Mikey jumping in as a surprise attack. As the blue and orange-clad Turtles landed, with Metalhead in between the pair, Donnie sprinted out of there as Leo and Mikey pulled out their weapons and started attacking. The sound of metallic thwacking was made several times from both Leo's katanas and Mikey's nunchucks as sparks fly out from the metal's structure, but no matter how many hits they made, not a single scratch, dent, or crack was created from the drone's body. Leo and Mikey looked like they were struggling at the spot while Donnie, in a crouching position, was enjoying his brother's struggles. Once again, Donnie moved the controls that had Metalhead grab one of the katanas in his left hand while he grabbed one of the nunchucks with his right, taking Mikey and Leo off guard. They followed Metalhead's hands with the weapons he held and crisscrossed his arms that had Mikey and Leo butt heads with a *SMACK*, making them both groan from the impact. Metalhead stomped on one of Leo's feet as a crunching sound came out, making Leo scream with his eyes popping out widely and me wincing at the feeling. The droid then high kicked the blue-clad Turtle that sent him flying toward Donnie, who jumped and moved out of the way just in time, instead crashing into Raph who was recovering from his fight but got knock out again. After that, Metalhead's head turned around, spotted Mikey, who yelped in fright, from behind and gave off a good punch that had him hurdled past Donnie, who watched him go by with a big grin, and crash into Leo and Raph. Donnie and I both cringed at the crashing sight before looking back to see Mikey, Raph, and Leo in a big knock-out pile, groaning, grunting in pain with swirls of dizziness in their eyes and stars circling around one of their heads. I stood near the sidelines sheepishly as I saw how beaten up they guys, except Donnie, were.

"That's gonna leave a mark," I muttered with a flinch as Donnie walked on over to them.

"I kicked your shells! And I didn't even have to use the laser Cannon!" Donnie began to gloat, moving the controller around, "Face it, guys, with this thing I'm invincible!"

Raph then got back up and faced his younger brother.

"Oh, yeah?" He questioned sarcastically as he took his right Sai, slid its thin blade through the small gap of the controller, and tossed it out of Donnie's hands that slide away on the floor.

Donnie then narrowed his eyes at Raph, who smirked, with an annoyed look as he went over to get it.

"You know what I mean," He said as he reached down to grab it, only for Master Splinter to come in and place his foot onto it, having Donnie look up and jump slightly from the sight of him.

I walked on over to Donnie's left as he decided to ask permission to Splinter about Metalhead.

"Sensei, I was wondering if I could take Metalhead for a spin tonight," Donnie stated.

Master Splinter just stared clam-like and professionally before saying, "You may."

"That's totally unfair! You can't just – " Donnie was about to protest again when I decided to interrupt.

"Donnie! He said yes," I stated with an eye-roll, having the scientific Turtle perked up at me with a surprised look before looking back to Sensei, saying:

"Wait, what?"

"You have created this new weapon," Master Splinter replied in interest, walking pass us to Metalhead and patted his head, "We must see how well it works."

Well, that's great," Donnie said, getting up and bowed to his Master gratefully, "Thank you, Sensei."

"But it is a test only. Do not take it into combat," Splinter instructed personally.

"No problem, Sensei," Donnie answered in agreement, placing his left hand on his chest as a bow in respect.

As Sensei walked by and was out of sight, I looked from where Master Splinter went to Donnie, knowing full well what he was gonna do that was disrespecting his Father's warning.

"You're taking it into combat, aren't you?" Raph asked, sitting on the concrete couch while reading a magazine with Mikey.

"Totally! [Giggles]," Donnie exclaimed excitedly with anticipation, holding the controller in his hands.

I then glanced to Donnie with worry while looking on to Metalhead. I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach once again, getting really fearful that this time when we're facing the Kraang…

It's every being for themselves.

 **Wow! Donnie has made an advanced robotic drone to do his fighting for him. With the new weapon's upgraded droid now known as 'Metalhead', Donnie thinks he's now invincible. Maybe not! Will Donnie's new weapon be successful? Will things take a turn for the worse? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35: Metalhead - Part 3

**Chapter 35** **: Metalhead - Part 3**

Alora's POV

 **Later that night…**

We left the Lair about fifteen minutes ago, jumping over rooftops, or in my case flying, on our nightly patrol. The sky was blazing with shining stars and a full moon that gleamed up above us. I looked down to see Leo jogging forward on a rooftop, jump over to another rooftop that was a foot lower, and running to its edge while kneeling down over it. Mikey came in by sliding down a wire with one of his nunchucks over it and landed without any problem. Raph came up from the side of the rooftop and did a roll while kneeling down. I then came in last by flying right over and landing right next to Leo on one knee. Just then, we heard the sound of gears grinding that had us all look over the one rooftop Leo jumped over to see Metalhead jump right on over and landed hard while crashing the rooftop's surface with broken concrete. We all stared at the new member with disregarded looks; Raph looked disinterested with his arms crossed, Leo had his head down and eyes closed while pressing the side of his forehead with his right hand while his left arm was under it with a look that said 'Oh, great', and Mikey and I each looked with worried gazes. Metalhead got up and started jogging over to us, his movement and such causing a loud ruckus and stop right in front of us as air hissed at the side of his head. I glanced to Leo seeing shake his head a little before looking back to us.

"Should we double back? I think there's a car alarm he didn't set off," He stated rhetorically.

"I kinda like it," Raph continued the rhetorical statement as he bent down and patted Metalhead's head, "it goes nicely with all the sirens and cries for help."

We then heard Donnie's voice coming through Metalhead as he said mockingly, _"Oh, come on. You guys are just jealous cause you're out there in the cold and I'm here eating Mikey's last slice of pizza."_

"Hey!" Mikey yelled out angrily as he then punched Metalhead's left arm, hearing a metal clanging as Mikey grabbed his right wrist while yelling, "OW!" as his hand throb painfully from the hit.

"Hello?"

We heard someone call out that caught the others in alarm, except me since I recognized, felt, and knew whose voice that was.

"Hey, guys, quiet. Somebody's coming," Leo said softly with his left finger up near his lips.

We all got down into crouching positions near the rooftop's edge, all except for Metalhead, who took a few seconds to bend down and got on his hands and knees. We all looked to the drone's aspects as Leo glance to Raph then me and rolled his eyes as we heard the voice call out again.

"Guys, it's me."

We looked over the edge to see none other than April walking through the alleyway right under us as I smiled at seeing her.

"April!" Leo called out while standing up as he, Raph, Mikey, and I all got up and jumped on down, with me flew down, landing right next to her while I landed right beside her with a grin.

"Guys! I was just looking for you," April stated happily.

Before anything else could be said, we heard a whistling sound that was coming from above us, having me look up and wide-eyed to see Metalhead coming in rapid speed straight for the dumpster with the lid opened.

"INCOMING!" I cried out in alert as Metalhead crash-landed into the dumpster, having April yelp as she and I coward back from the sudden surprise.

We regain our standard as the dumpster tip forward, having us glance at one another while Leo slapped his right hand over his face. We turned our attention back to the dumpster to hear metal clanging and mechanical rattling coming from inside, knowing that Donnie was trying to get Metalhead out of it with some difficulty. But in a few seconds, Metalhead kicked the left dumpster lid open, walked out, stood up, and stared at us.

We stared at Metalhead for a while in silence when Raph broke the ice by saying, "Still, it's stealthier than the real Donatello."

"Very funny, Raph," I replied dryly with an eye-roll as the red-clad Turtle shrugged in response.

"What – the heck – is that?" April asked in bewilderment.

"It's Donnie's latest "Brilliant" creation – Metalhead," Leo answered, motioning to the droid as Mikey zipped right next to him.

"Catchy name, huh? My idea," Mikey says as he bobbed Metalhead's head before leaning on it with his right arm on it while crossing his left leg over his right.

"He's Donnie's new 'weapon upgrade' I mentioned about," I brought up, having April gaze at me surprisingly before looking back to Metalhead in interest.

While still staring, Metalhead's mouthpiece opened as the megaphone blared out Donnie's voice that was so loud and straining on radio feedback that we all had to cover our ears from the painful sound.

" _Oh, sorry, April. I'm still getting use to the controls."_

"Donnie!" I cried out loudly while still covering my ears.

" _Whoops,"_ just then the mouthpiece closed shut as we uncovered our ears as Donnie's normal speaker chuckled sheepishly, _"megaphone button got stuck."_

"Guys, we gotta do something. The Kraang are gonna poison the City's water supply with mutagen!" April announced desperately, having us all go wide-eyed with fear.

"The whole City will become a disaster area!" Leo stated worriedly.

" _They'll be mutants everywhere!"_ Donnie added in.

"Wow. Think of all the friends we can make," Mikey said excitedly as he grabbed Metalhead in a loving embrace.

Leo, Raph, and April gave narrowed stares at him while I just looked with a blank stare as Metalhead titled his head up a little toward the orange-clad Turtle that held him; probably Donnie was giving off the same stare as the others did.

Mikey released Metalhead and pardon himself by saying, "Excuse me for being a "glass-half-full" kinda guy."

We stood there for a couple of seconds before Leo announces, "Let's go!" and starts running ahead with the rest of us following behind.

" _Yeah! The Kraang down stand a chance!"_ Donnie cheers with Metalhead fist pumping in the air and begins following us, only for Leo to stop and held out an opened hand in front of the drone to stop him, _"What?"_

"Donnie, I need you to hang back. Metalhead's just too clumsy. It'll get in our way," Leo ordered.

" _Clumsy?!"_ Donnie exclaimed in disbelief as he had Metalhead throw his arms out to the side in an exasperated manner, only for his left arm to hit a bunch of trashcans and such that clattered on the ground as April staggered back from it.

Metalhead turned to the mess he made before looking back to the others with his hands up as Donnie said, _"I did that on purpose to emphasize my point."_

"You're not coming, Donnie," Leo stated finally while motioning his opened hand in front of Metalhead once more before Raph and Mikey started charging off as Leo started running after them.

I stood by for a sec as I watched the three Turtles go before walking on over to Metalhead and bending down to him with a sympathy smile.

"Don't worry, Donnie. You'll get your chance to show off Metalhead in a bit," I assured before placing my right hand near the side of my mouth and whispered softly, "Besides, now's your chance to spend a little 'alone' time with April, right?"

Metalhead perked up at that as I gave a wink with a sweet smile before straightening up and looked toward the ginger-haired teen.

"Watch out for him, okay?" I asked, referring to Metalhead.

April nodded as she placed her left hand on Metalhead's right shoulder. "I will. You guys be careful."

I nodded back with a determined grin as I activated my aural flight and took off down the alleyway to where the others went.

Later on, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I had tracked down the warehouse that April mentioned where the Kraang were planning to poison the water supply. We jumped over to the warehouse's rooftop while April and Metalhead, aka Donnie, were on the previous rooftop watching us from over the edge. The four of us moved swiftly and silently as we went over to another triangular shaped window structure that would lead us inside the Kraang's secret storage. Leo tried tugging it open, but for some hard reason, it wouldn't budge.

"[Grunting] it's locked," Leo stated irritatingly.

"We get that it's locked, O' Great Leader," Raph said bluntly, having Leo frown at him.

"It's locked from the inside, which means we can't go in this way," Leo informed.

"So what'll we do, Leo?" Mikey asked quizzically.

"We'll just have to find another way in," Leo instructed.

That is, until an idea popped into my head with a lightbulb appearing above me as I smiled widely.

"Or…" I started as I came in with my right hand up, gaining all three Turtle's attention, "We can do this."

I instantly made my whole hand see-through as I drew it straight through the glass, made only my hand visible with my wrist and upper arm still see-through, bend down to feel for the notch 'til I finally felt it, twisted it, made my hand see-through again, and pulling back through the glass frame once more. I then made my hand visible again before opening the window and looking to the others with a big grin on my face.

"Now we can get in," I stated as Leo, Raph, and Mikey stared at me with amaze-like grins.

"Sweet! See-through power rules!" Mikey cheered happily, pumping his fists in the air.

We each got through the window one at a time as we stood atop of the metal poles to see several Kraang droids below us with blasters in hand. We even saw two droids carrying a couple canisters of mutagen that glowed with brilliance walking by.

"Looks like a Kraang picnic down there," Leo muttered softly.

"Ready to bash some bots?" Raph questioned with determination.

"Destroy some droids?" Leo added next while punching his left fist into the palm of his right hand.

"Wreck some weapons?" I brought up with aura-filled fists up and ready.

"Clean some closets?" Mikey finished last while holding onto a metal pole.

He saw us all giving him some weird looks upon his remark that made him realize what he just said.

"Uh, I meant to say crush some Kraang?" Mikey replied sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes with an amused smile when Leo jumped off the pole, followed by Raph and I as Leo strike one Kraang that held one of the canisters by slicing him diagonally in half. While Raph came in and stabbed his Sais into the other Kraang droid that held the other mutagen canister, I dove straight down to another Kraang droid, who had a blaster instead, and did a power wave, roundhouse kick that cut it in half and crashing to the floor. Raph jabbed the Kraang droid's head with his right Sai with a grin before we looked over to see two more Kraang droids with blasters aimed right at us. As the blasters were charging up and were about ready to fire –

"BOOYAKASHA!"

Mikey tackled both droids from above and crashed on top of them as he started punching them to no end with technical parts flying out of them while grunting. Raph had to walk on over and grabbed Mikey from the back of his shell as the comedian Turtle stomped on it a couple of times before being dragged away. I chuckled to myself quietly as we walked further into the warehouse's storage area. We peeked around a couple of crates before couching down and rolling over behind an oil container. We then sprinted quickly behind two more containers that were spread apart to clearly see more Kraang droids as two of them held two extra canisters of mutagen with them. Everything was going well, until we heard a clatter from behind that made us look to see from a gap between some crates a Kraang droid on the floor. It then got up on its arms and pointed us while saying something in mechanical gibberish to its fellow bots before collapsing out, having us all make sheepish looks that we just got ourselves caught.

"Oops," I muttered nervously as Mikey whimpered fearfully.

We then gazed back to see all the Kraang droids looking at us as they charged up their blasters, aimed at us, and fired. We all dashed out from our hiding place, screaming for our lives as we took cover behind some more oil containers. We ducked behind them for a few more seconds, hoping that the Kraang would seize their firing, but as bad luck would have it, they didn't. Leo gazed over with the lasers passing over his head from the containers before looking at us.

"Come on! We gotta keep moving or they'll take us out!" He instructed.

We all nodded in agreement as we then made a run for it without getting hit as possible. We dodged, swerved, and managed to attack a few times, but that happened as I looked over and saw another energy cannon like the last one we took out aiming right at us!

"Guys, GET DOWN!" I shouted aloud as the blast target straight at us, but dodged it just in time only for it to hit above the ceiling that probably shot a huge gap at the next door rooftop's edge where April and Metalhead (Donnie) were.

"AAAAAAH! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! RUN!" I heard Mikey cried out in fear.

I stared over to my left to see several Kraang droids cornering us with blasters firing nonstop, having us back up, and swerved from the lasers passing by.

"Leo, we're running out of – " Raph tried to say as he and Leo flipped backwards to a couple stacks of crates and containers as I flew in while Mikey jump-flipped right behind me, taking cover behind the objects as the red-clad Turtle finished his sentence by saying, "[grunts] room."

I glanced from behind the container while placing the tips of my fingers from my left hand on the left temple near my forehead as I focused on seeing the auras of the Kraang. I saw the redness of the glowing light that surrounded the firing laser droids, several more showing through the crates like they were invisible, indicating that there were probably twenty to maybe thirty of them and had us cornered entirely.

"Ugh! There's too many of them! And to make things worse; they got the whole perimeter surrounded!" I announced infuriatingly.

"We're trapped!" Leo stated scornfully.

"Or maybe, they're the ones who're trapped! Hmm?" Mikey suggested to a point as he got up to look before a laser passed over his head, making him duck, glance at his brothers, and got back down while looking towards me saying fearfully, "No, it's us."

More lasers pass through the open crate gap as we squeezed ourselves back from the beams before the sound of broken glass rang out, having us look to where the Kraang were. The droids were looking up from where the pieces of glass fell, only to see Metalhead falling right in with Donnie's voice screaming heroically as he crash lands onto two Kraang droids. Metalhead stands up only that his arms were a little out of whack from his dramatic entrance.

"What're you doing? What is wrong with your arms?" Leo asked in a stern-like tone.

" _My hands aren't on my hips?"_ Donnie questioned in puzzlement.

"No!" Leo shot out as Raph slapped his face and I held a worried glint in my eyes.

" _Sorry. Forgot to press B,"_ Donnie stated sheepishly as he had Metalhead's arms repositioned and posed out with his fists on his hips in a heroic gesture.

The Kraang, not knowing what to make of this, held up their blasters that were charging up again, aiming at the robotic drone. Metalhead titled his head to the left to see the Kraang droids circling him as one by one, they began to fire. The laser blast firing was endless as Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I looked to one another with concern as we watched from behind the crates. The Kraang kept on firing and firing and firing, but no matter how many shots they took at the handmade drone, nothing was taking effect. Soon, the Kraang droids seized their firing, looked at their blasters and each other that told them that their attacks had been useless. They then gazed back to their surprising attacker, which steam spewed around him from the laser hits, as Donnie announced through Metalhead's speaker:

" _Now it's my turn!"_

Metalhead's hands lay on his sides again as his left hand turned into a laser torch and aimed at the Kraang.

" _Eat hot laser!"_ Donnie announced as he activated Metalhead to start firing.

Donnie was laughing joyfully as Metalhead turned to see more Kraang behind him while saying _'You want some of this? Whoo!'_ started laughing again with _'Yeah, baby!'_ and laughing wildly, having me reminisce that back at the Lair, he was already pressing buttons on his control panel like lightning speed, having fun like a kid playing for the first time on a new video game.

"I think Donnie's having a _li_ -ttle too much fun with this," I mentioned to Leo.

"[Chuckles] ya think?" Leo asked with a side grin.

Just then, Metalhead's right hand clenched into a fist before lifting up his arm and shot out like a rocket. The flying, rocket-like fist hit three Kraang droids, spiraled around to hit a couple more, and hit one more droid before coming back to its owner. It turned around jet first and attached itself back to Metalhead as the drone flexed his metallic hand before gazing over to us.

" _Hey, Raph, how does it feel to be shown up by a toaster?"_ Donnie asked rhetorically.

Raph made a face while grumbling at his brother's rhetorical question, having Leo and I glance up at him with smirks.

"Burn!" Mikey said, although that wasn't what he meant when he saw two Kraang droids approaching Metalhead from behind, having my smirk fade into a worried frown.

" _Yeah, I thought that was a good one,"_ Donnie agreed with pride as Metalhead had his hand-held fists on his hips again.

"No! Burn!" Mikey cried out, pointing out the situation.

"Donnie, behind you!" I also cried out in warning.

" _Oh, right,"_ Donnie said, understanding what Mikey was trying to tell him.

Metalhead glanced back to see the two Kraang hovering him to grab the droid, only to get torched by a fire torch in Metalhead's right hand. The fire spewed everywhere, scourging the Kraang into a crisp and knocking them out to the floor. While Metalhead was busy frying up the Kraang, little did he know, that one of the Kraang on the floor behind him knew that Metalhead was created from their technology, deactivated his suit, popped out and scurried on over to the drone. Metalhead then switched his flaming torch to his laser one and began firing, which accidently, aimed directly toward us as we yelped at the incoming attack. We took cover behind the crates again as the firing passed, having us look back up while gazing behind to see black, scorch marks on the wall.

"Dude!" Mikey yelled out.

" _Oops! Sorry, Mikey!"_ Donnie apologized as Metalhead turned his attention back to the fight.

"Donnie, watch the friendly fire," Leo informed sternly.

Although, Donnie paid no heap of attention as he kept on firing at the Kraang while taunting through the speaker, _"Here's some for you! And some for you! And, oh, yeah, I saved a little for you too! How'd that taste?!"_

While Donnie was having Metalhead attack the Kraang up a storm, he failed to notice that one of the Kraang he was about to fire at was in front of some gas-like containers that were highly explosive; having me go wide-eyed, that Metalhead had turned and started firing at that very moment. Which would lead to the result of Metalhead sent flying yet crashing into a metal pole, breaking the control signal for Donnie, the Kraang climbing on top of Metalhead's head and taking total control over him.

I reached out from behind the crates, outstretching my left hand towards Metalhead, shouting out, "Donnie, WAIT - !"

*BOOM*

The entire area exploded into a massive fiery blaze; smoke clouds covered the whole scenery. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I were blown back from the explosion, hitting on our backs next to the cement floor, hard. I groaned and grunted as I began to sit up, feeling the aching pressure on the back of my head. The smell of burning ash and fire filled my nose, having me cough into my left fist with my eyes stinging from the smoke. I then gazed over to my left to see Leo getting up on his hands and knees, coughing a bit from the horrid scent as well. I crawled over to him and placed my hand on the back of his shell in reassurance.

"You okay there, Leo?" I asked my voice a bit raspy from breathing in the smoke.

"[Coughs] Yeah, [coughs] I'm good," Leo replied, looking at me with a small smile.

I gave a small smile in return but was diminish when I heard groaning from behind me. I turned around to the right to see Mikey on his back near some crates, groaning and moaning in pain. I then looked in front a few feet ahead to see Raph getting on his hands and knees, also groaning from the impact. I held a concern expression as I gazed at Leo.

"You go over there and take care of Mikey. I'll go help Raph," I instructed, having Leo nodded in understanding as we both separated into different directions.

I sprinted over to the red-clad Turtle and landed on my knees while placing my hand on the back of his shell just as I did with Leo.

"Raph, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah [groans] peachy," He replies with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes with a small grin until we all heard Donnie's voice yell out to us.

 _Uh-oh. Guys, if you can hear me, you might wanna run."_

Raph and I, along with Mikey and Leo, turned our heads up to see Metalhead, but he wasn't our Metalhead anymore. The drone had a Kraang on top of his head with its eyes closed, holding onto the sides with its tentacles. Metalhead's eyes were no longer a cerulean blue, but a light, magenta pink that illuminated from the fiery background as he hovered over us like a giant.

' _Just like I saw in my vision,'_ I thought in my mind with wide eyes and lips slightly parted opened.

At that point, the Kraang-controlled Metalhead began stomping over to us with his metallic feet while his mouthpiece slightly opened to reveal the inside was glowing the same color as his eyes. With pointed metal teeth glaring, Metalhead spoke to us. Instead of Donnie's voice, it was a Kraang sound - emotionless. As the Kraang Metalhead kept stomping over to us, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I all stood up with narrowed yet concerned gazes, while Raph took out both of his Sais, holding them tightly and firmly if needed to attack.

" _The ones that which are called Turtles and the Noble Light will now be called Turtles and the Noble Light that are…"_ then Metalhead's mouth compartment opened with the megaphone and blurted out, _"destroyed!"_

"Whew!" Mikey sighed in relief, having us all turned to him in confusion, "I was really afraid at the beginning of the sentence, but then I sort of lost interest towards – "

Right when Mikey was about to finish his next sentence, we heard a clanging sound coming from Metalhead, having us all look back to the mind-controlled drone to see his left hand activate into the laser torch and then…

AIMING IT RIGHT AT US!

"Uhhh, Mikey?!" I said, raising my voice higher in panic.

"Ok, I'm afraid again," Mikey finally admits with a hit of fright before screaming out in actual terror.

 **Uh-oh! Looks like Alora, Leo, Raph, and Mikey are in serious trouble. Metalhead has been controlled by the Kraang and is targeting our four Ninja heroes. Their only hope to stop Metalhead lies in the hands of Donatello. Will Donnie come to his brothers' and friend's rescue in time? Will Donnie be able to stop Kraang Metalhead? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36: Metalhead - Part 4

**Chapter 36** **: Metalhead - Part 4**

Alora's POV

Kraang Metalhead had begun firing at us with his laser torch, having Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I move and dodge them in a quick pace. I, on the other hand, used my aural flight to swerve and fly pass them as the Kraang controlled drone began firing up from above, trying to hit me. I easily flew by the blasting lasers, but I still held a worriedsome look upon the situation.

' _I hope Donnie gets here soon. I don't know how much longer the guys and I can keep this up,'_ I stated within my mind.

I then began to think back to the Lair where Donnie was at; that after he heard Mikey's screaming through the TV's sound box, he would start to go in a panic, moving the controls on his controller to see if anything works, but nothing does. He then gets on his knees next to a device connected to the TV, muttering to himself about overriding the system to get control on Metalhead again, when Master Splinter grabs his attention by placing a firm hand on his right shoulder and saying, "The time for games is over". Donnie, understanding that there was nothing else to do with his technology, narrows his gaze and tosses his controller away and removes his head-microphone and then begins to head out. But Sensei stops him, having the purple-clad Turtle turn back as Master Splinter throws him another Bo-Staff. As Donnie grabs it with both hands, he looks at it and realizes it's the only weapon that he is truly capable of handling, so he spins it to his side, bows to Master Splinter, gives it a good twirling before placing it behind his shell and running off towards the entrance. With Donnie out of the Lair, with Master Splinter staying behind with a little nod of profoundest.

I was then brought out of my train of thoughts as I saw Leo and Raph with both weapons out charging straight towards Kraang Metalhead, passing through the lasers without hesitation. As both Turtles jumped into the air, I turned to my right to see Mikey coming in from behind with a nunchuck in his right hand, spinning it around before throwing it right at the laser-firing droid as it wrapped itself around the laser torch, having it pulled back, and firing upwards. Now was the perfect time to spring into action as Leo and Raph landed right behind Metalhead while I landed right next to Mikey, who had his other nunchuck out spinning, with both my hand-held fists at my side illuminated with aura magic.

"Give him everything you've got," Leo ordered.

We charged in with Raph jumping into the air with both Sais and charged in, jabbing them across Metalhead's face that cling from every hit. Leo tried slicing him through his chest plates while Mikey whacking on Metalhead's shell and me using my powered punches on his left arm and leg. But no matter how many times we hit him, nothing could penetrate him, even my powers weren't taking any damage. Donnie must've made him power-proof if I ever took an opportunity on attacking him; smart.

"Nothing works! None of our attacks are taking effect," I stated worriedly, still using my power punches to try and hurt the drone.

"He's gotta have a weak spot," Leo implied, also still whacking his katanas away on Metalhead.

"This always works!" Mikey said with a smug grin.

When he placed both the sides of his nunchucks under his arms, he kicks under Metalhead's shin with a karate yell as his foot hit it that made a bang sound. But went wide by the impact that took on his foot and grabbed it with both hands, bouncing on one leg while whining out "OW!" and outstretches his other leg with his foot throbbing in pain, making me cringe at the sight of how it must've really hurt.

"Well, usually," Mikey winced out.

Just then, Kraang Metalhead threw a punch at Mikey, having him thrown back and landing on the floor. Metalhead then turned to Leo and gave a straight in punch that knocked him to the ground. Then he turned to Raph and did the same, landing along with the rest of his brothers. I gasped with wide eyes before looking back to Metalhead with a narrowed glare and a scowl surging in my throat. Kraang Metalhead turns toward me and starts charging right at me, but I wasn't going to let that creep-controlling droid get the upper hand. I raised both my arms up with aura-filled fists and began punching right at him, sending massive power punches, only that Metalhead was moving swiftly and dodging without any trouble. I was starting to panic a little, but I kept my guard up as I then send a power wave, roundhouse kick that the wave was coming full speed toward Metalhead's chest plates. I thought I finally got him but to my utter shock, Metalhead did a major jump-flip over the wave as it passes him into a wall. I stood there completely speechless as I heard a loud *THUD* right behind me, having turn around sharply with a light gasp to see Metalhead stare right at me with those magenta-colored eyes. Before I could react, Metalhead then high kicked me in the chest, having me sent hurdling over to the others with a 'thud', my arms spread out at my sides as I groaned in pain. I began to sit up with my elbows supporting me as I felt the aching pressure on my chest from the hit, having me glance over to see Raph on the ground before a shadow was casted over us. We all then turned our heads to see Kraang Metalhead, along with several other Kraang droids with blasters in hand aiming at us, but we wouldn't back out this easily as the guys and I struggled to get up and pose out fighting stances with weapons and magical, powered fists up when ready.

" _Now Kraang will destroy you,"_ Kraang Metalhead informed as we narrowed our stares at the alien robots while they began powering up their weapons, _"Which one wants to be first to be destroyed by Kraang?"_

"Me!" We heard a familiar voice yell out, having all of us (the Kraang included) to gaze up to see Donnie fall in in a Ninja-style way while twirling his newly furbish Bo-Staff and holding a battle mode stance with a narrowed glare.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried out happily, as we all seized our stances with satisfied grins, "Bangin' entrance, dude!"

"You guys deal with the droids," Donnie instructed to us before turning back towards Kraang Metalhead, "I'll handle Metalhead."

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I understood as we all charged pass Donnie and Metalhead, only for me to stop short right next to Donnie as I turned to him with a determined frown.

"Give'm shell, Donnie," I encouraged, having Donnie nod in approval.

I then charge straight into the Kraang droid fight with Leo, Raph, and Mikey. I flew right into a couple of Kraang that didn't see me crashing in, giving them good punches that knocked them down. I then landed with a flip-and-land routine as I began sending power punches in every direction. The Kraang droids fired at me with such fury that I ran in with my aura held fists at my sides as I came in and gave a power punch to one on my left, and then a powered uppercut to the other on my right. One that was firing at me from behind a few feet away, I glanced back with my eyes furrowed and used my aural flight to have me back-flip high up into the air before coming down and crashing feet first on the Kraang droid, smashing it under me with satisfaction. I smiled triumphantly with my hands on my hips as I looked over to the others, but my smile quickly turned into a frown when I saw a couple of Kraang droids coming toward Leo from behind with blasters still firing at him. I gasped horrified that Leo was too busy paying attention on what was in front of him that he didn't seem to notice the sneak attack, so I decided to handle this matter before it was too late. I narrowed my eyes with an 'hmph' and ran over a few paces while Leo was still attacking the Kraang droids that he could see, I stop short a foot away when the Kraang from behind the blue-clad Turtle were closing in. I held up my fists in front of me, the aura swirling from around my hands and wrists shimmered brighter, feeling a surge of magic flowing through my body as if I was becoming stronger within seconds.

"Leo! Heads up!" I called out, having the sword-wielding Turtle turn to me in puzzlement.

I then punched out two huge power punches straight at him, making him go wide-eyed at that before he ducked just in time only for it to knock out the two Kraang droids from behind him. Leo came back up and looked over, seeing both droids out on the floor with steam trailing from their robotic vessels, and gazed back to me with a grateful smile along with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Alora," Leo called back as I nodded with a smile.

Although, Leo's expression suddenly turned into a worried one then a narrowed look as I gazed at his side to see him pull out three Ninjitsu stars, having me give a confused expression at his strange reaction when I felt a few auras, filled with red-curdling hate, coming up behind that made me realize what Leo was doing.

"Get down!" He cried out as he threw all three stars at once.

I went wide-eyed and ducked while glancing behind to see the Ninjitsu stars hit direct target at the Kraang droid's heads. Mechanical gibberish was heard from them, along with the dysfunctional buzzing noises and sparks flying out of the star's hit-points before all crashing to the floor lifeless. I stood back up while keeping my eyes on the motionless bots then turned back looking to Leo as I also gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks Leo," I called in appreciation.

"Right back at ya," He replied with a grin and a twirl of his right katana.

When he did that, I felt my heart start to beat like a speed train while I blushed madly with a shy smile, but I pushed it off and regain composure as I nodded in gratitude.

After we saved each other's lives, we went right back into crashing some more Kraang droids and, to be truthfully honest, both fun yet exhausting. The Kraang kept on coming, but not as many as the last few times. Everything was alright to say the least 'til I looked on over to see Donnie and Kraang Metalhead's fight. Kraang Metalhead was firing his laser torch while Donnie flipped and dodged over near a metal pole with lasers passing like they were nothing. Metalhead kept on firing as Donnie held up his Bo-Staff for protection, only for a laser to break the right end of the Staff with a *SNAP*, having me flinch in worry upon Donnie's reaction to his usual weapon.

"Not again," I heard Donnie say with little irritation.

Then Kraang Metalhead sent out a small, eye-bomb explosion right at Donnie, having the Ninja Turtle perk up at that before swiftly moving out of the way before it exploded, sending out a loud *BOOM* and knocking Metalhead on the floor. Though I was distracted, I felt an aura that indicated it was one of the guys or a Kraang droid, it had a radiation of anger and hatred running through it, so basically, it was definitely a Kraang. I looked over to see a Kraang droid firing at me in maximum variety that had me narrow my eyes at it before sending a power punch at it that took it out hard. So far, Leo, Raph, and Mikey had everything under control since there was so few of Kraang left; I felt I should let them have the fun when Donnie's voice caught my attention.

"Hey, Kraang!"

I turn my gaze back to the on-going fight between Donnie and mind-controlled Metalhead to see the purple-clad Turtle behind a sideway oil container until Metalhead began shooting from where he was. Donnie quickly ran over from behind some crates and such, leaving black scorch marks on them as he dodge-rolled over near the metal pole once again, only this time, it was losing position and starting to crumble from its support, having me let a side grin crawl on my face since I knew what the scientific Turtle was planning.

"The one who is called your mother wears the boots that are made for combat!" Donnie mocked out, trying to lure Kraang Metalhead with the insult.

" _The comment that is made by you shows ignorance of Kraang!"_ Kraang Metalhead replied with his laser torch steaming from the laser firing, _"The ones known by you as mothers – "_

"Just come get me!" Donnie states with determination and confidence.

Just as Donnie said that, Kraang Metalhead crouched and released several dozen of eye-bomb explosions straight toward Donnie. I felt we were all in slow motion as the explosions drew nearer straight at him, but little did Metalhead know that he just fell for the trap. Right at the exact moment as Donnie stood his ground when ready, he then charged in with a battle scream while avoiding the explosions that pass by him and hit the bottom end of the metal pole. When Donnie was running toward Metalhead, he jumped high into the air, up, over, and around Metalhead while the drone was firing at him with his laser torch. As Donnie touch-landed behind Metalhead, the metal pole began to break from its hold and tumbling down right to where both Turtle and drone were. The creaking sound was inevitable when the pole came down at them fast, unknown to Kraang Metalhead, Donnie was on the floor in a sitting position with his half broken Bo-Staff pointed outwards while his head was slightly turned, eyes closed and grunting in hope he would not get squashed. The pole came down and crashed, only for the upper end to land on two big crates that was behind Donnie, clouds of dusts forming everywhere as I held my arms out to shield myself from the dust and dirt. I then looked back with a horrified gasp in hoping that Donnie was okay, but when the dust cleared, I inhaled and sighed out in relief on what I saw. Donnie was still alive, with his head still turned away and eyes closed, but when he poked on eye open to see what had happened, he turned and looks up in surprise to see his broken Bo-Staff stabbed into Kraang Metalhead. The alien-control droid was caught standing between the pole and the staff jabbed into his chest, sparks crackling out of it. Donnie just simply stared at it with a blank expression, expecting anything that might happen, but let a small smile form before he shouted out in victory:

"Booyakasha!"

I chuckled at that, feeling so relieve and happy that Donnie learned to improvise with his chosen weapon.

"Sounds weird when he says it," I heard Mikey say from behind me, having me turn to see them taken out all the other droids as Leo took one of his katanas out of one of them.

"Sounds weird when you say it," Raph retorts randomly.

I just simply grin until Kraang Metalhead's voice spoke up that had me turn back around at where he and Donnie were.

" _That which is the revenge will be hand on those who are call themselves the Turtles and the Noble Light."_

After that threatening sequence, the slight open gap of Metalhead's mouth compartment that showed the metallic teeth sunk inside before the compartment snapped shut and the magenta eyes faded off, indicating that Metalhead had been turned off. Then all of a sudden, the Kraang that sat on top of Metalhead jumped and landed on Donnie, who screamed from the attack as the alien sprinted off of him and scurried away, screeching. We all went over to Donnie, still in a state of shock after that, and perked up when he saw us with big smiles on our faces.

"Nice job, bro!" Mikey congrats.

"Wayda go, Donnie," Leo complimented.

Donnie then got up from under the pole with a smile on his brother's compliments when I suddenly went up and tackled him into a hug, hearing a surprised 'Oomph' from him before I felt his arms wrapped around me.

"You did it, Donnie!" I cheered happily before I pulled away still smiling, "I always knew you would."

"Yeah, not bad," Raph replied before stating, "Except for that part when you built the thing in the first place."

While Raph was stating the obvious about Donnie's screw up on building Metalhead, Donnie began to frown in annoyance while I gave a 'really' look with my hands on my hips and lolling my head to the left side.

"And the part where it broke. And the part where it tried to kill us. And the part – "

"Ok, I get it," Donnie snapped in irritation before looking down in guilt.

I gave a look of sympathy as I went over to his side and place my right hand on his shoulder, having him look up at me.

"The important thing is that you came for us and stopped your creation from causing any more harm; that's what counts," I reassured.

Donnie gave a small but appreciated smile that made me feel good that I was able to make him feel better about himself. Then just a few seconds, his eyes trailed down and his smile went into a surprising frown with wide eyes, having me give a puzzle look at what he was staring at.

"Um… Alora?" Donnie said with weariness.

I still gave a puzzled expression when I felt warmth radiating on my chest; the same warmth I felt that night after the battle against Baxter Stockman. With widen eyes, I immediately gazed down and softly gasp to see my stone necklace glowing once again. It still held that shining glow like it did that other night, the Celtic symbols showing on its surface in glory.

"Dudette? Your necklace's glowing," I heard Mikey told me in wonder.

"She already knows that, Shellhead," Raph said dryly.

"But why is it glowing?" Leo questioned in curiosity.

While the guys were too busy discussing about this surprising occurrence, my gaze was still glued to the stone as held it in between my right thumb and index finger. It shined brighter as I held it up, reflecting into my eyes like a bright star. I then suddenly felt a presence nearby; one that I felt with utmost familiarity from not so long ago that made me gaze straight ahead with widen eyes and a soft inhale.

' _It's him! It has to be!'_ I said in my head as it spun rapidly on suspicion.

I frantically looked in every direction in hoping I would see the presence that I distinctly felt, looking at nothing but crates and oil containers. While still looking, I could see that the Turtles were giving me weird yet confused expressions on what I was doing.

"Alora? What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"You okay there, Dudette?" Mikey wondered.

But I paid no attention nor replied as I kept moving my head around in search for the strange sensation that clouded my mind. When I looked at them, I stopped and saw a figure a few feet away from behind them, next to a stack few of crates. My eyes grew wider as I clearly saw the same, glowing colored light that showed like mine; the same glow that I saw on the street outside of a neighborhood that very night. I took a few, slow steps closer to look clearer to see that it was him again. It was Alon; the same Alon that was emotionless and grim-looking. His eyes still were dull with no spark of life glinting in them; his arms hung at his sides, but he stood straight and tall like a warrior would. For where he and I were both at, we just simply stared at each other, no words have been said, not a single sound or movement was made. As I looked into his half-lid, lifeless eyes, it felt like he was staring straight into my soul, having both my heart stop beating and my breath caught in my throat. Even though I was still keeping my gaze on Alon, I was brought out of my trance when I saw Leo, Raph, and Mikey turned to where I was staring, looking as if they could actually see him.

"What the – ?" Leo muttered in shock in seeing Alon, having me look in surprise at his and his brother's expressions.

"Dude, who the heck is that," Mikey questioned curiously.

"More importantly, where did he come from?" Donnie stated confusingly.

"I'll bet he's some kind of spy; probably working for the Kraang," Raph judged too quickly, as he pulled out his Sais, twirled them, and held them firmly with a glare, "I'll handle this."

Just when Raph began to charge in with a yell, my insides instantly told me that this is wrong, making me snap out with fright, yelling out aloud:

"Raph, DON'T!"

Raph stopped midway and turned to me with a bewildered expression. I jogged right on over to him but still kept my eyes on the quiet boy in front of me. Alon and I's eyes were connected as if we were one person with one mind; seeing clearly on his face like he was trying to tell me something. For some reason it felt like it was urgent, something he wanted me to know, something that could help me. I began to feel the warmth of the stone against my chest growing warmer and warmer, nearly to the point of burning my skin, but I didn't care how much it stung. I was staring hardcore into Alon's eyes when his feet began to move, having him turn to his left and walking over behind the crates, breaking the eye contact as he walked away.

"NO,WAIT!" I cried out desperately with an outstretched hand as I ran over from behind the crates and gazed to see no one there.

I stared in shock and disappointment to see that Alon had vanished from me again. It was the second time he appeared and then disappeared, just like that. I look on from the area where Alon walked over to as I heard footsteps pacing over from behind me, knowing that it was the Turtles staring from my back where I was.

"He's gone," Donnie said surprisingly.

"Whoa, dudes. Where did he go?" Mikey said in an awestruck tone.

"Beats me," Raph replies before hearing him mumbling in irritation, "Thanks to Alora here who let him get away."

"That's enough, Raph," Leo stated firmly to his brother before I heard say softly, "Alora? Is everything alright?"

While still staring at the opening clearing, I slightly glanced back and began stumbling on my words, trying to figure what to say and how to phrase it.

"Um, y-y-yeah, yeah. I 'm just, uh… just feeling a bit frazzled, yeah. Frazzled, that's… that's all."

I just simply stood there with my back still turned from the guys, feeling utterly dumb, confused, and, of course, frazzled at the same time while an awkward silence filled the air that lasted for only a few seconds or more.

"Do you guys feel like we're missing something here?" I heard Donnie asked, probably to his brothers.

"All-the-time," Mikey responded, just with much confusion as Donnie's tone was.

I can feel their eyes staring behind me like through the back of my skull, probably with suspicious and curious looks on each of their faces upon what just happened. I then realized that I couldn't feel the stone's warmth on my chest anymore, having me look down at it to see it didn't possess that mystical glow anymore. I didn't know what was going on; my stone starts glowing again like before (without singing at all), Alon just appears again, staring at me as if he was trying to tell me something, the others could see him other than me, and then, he just disappears? Something didn't seem quite right, as if everything I've witnessed was all out of place. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand touch my right shoulder, having me look over to see Leo next to me with a concern look.

"I think we should probably head home, okay? We're all pretty exhausted from the fight," Leo informed.

I glanced down then turned to the clearing again with a weary look, but nodded nonetheless. Leo and I both turned around while I still gazed on before tearing it away as we started walking away and back to the Lair with Mikey, Raph, and Donnie following from behind. While we were walking, I could still feel the Turtle's gazes right at me, but I kept my head down as my eyes stared at the walkway with each step I took. I still couldn't take my mind off about Alon, our necklaces glowing, and the way he looked at me, like it was all supposed to happen right at that exact moment. Even though I was thinking, it gave me a bit of a headache from all the tension and confusion coursing in my brain cells as the guys and I continued our pathway back to the Sewers and home.

After we left the 'war zone' warehouse in complete shambles, we managed to return to the Lair in twenty to half an hour. During to the point when we had to carry back the broken-down Metalhead and escorted April back to her apartment, telling her everything that happened back there that left her utterly shocked and amazed. As we came home and rested for a good hour or so, we all did some activities that kept us occupied from our ecstatic fight with the Kraang and Kraang-controlled Metalhead; Raph, Leo, and Mikey were at a videogame arcade set, having Raph playing and trying his darn-est to beat Leo's high score. Donnie, on the other hand, was a few feet behind them sitting above the concrete couch, looking guilty and shameful about what had happened with his latest invention. With me, well, I managed to recuperate myself from my forensic state by splashing my face with water from the bathroom to ease the pressure and getting a glass of water from the Kitchen. I walked in between the Living area walkway over to the others, seeing the three, over rambunctious Turtles going crazy of the arcade game.

"Oh, so close to my high score. Oh!" Leo happily said in relief, having Raph growl and getting all frustrated while Leo and Mikey chuckled and laughed.

I smiled at their attitudes before I gazed over to Donnie to see him using his Sautering Iron while looking miserably, having me frown in sympathy upon how he was feeling. I walked over to the somberly purple-clad Turtle, came down, sat next to him, placing my glass of water to my left side and turning back to Donnie as I bent over to get a better look on his face.

"You feeling okay, Donnie?" I asked softly.

Donnie sighed to himself while still using his Iron on the new and improved Bo-Staff he was upgrading, hearing the buzzing from the tool to insert his tech.

"No," he finally admits but still kept his eyes on his work, "I feel like I placed you and my brothers in absolute danger just because I let myself get the better of me on how obsessed I was on upgrading my weapon."

"Hey, it's okay," I reassured while placing my right hand on his lower arm, "I actually knew how much you wanted to be useful in helping us take down the Kraang".

"Well, I also wanted to get even with them, too, but - I'm guessing you already knew that, right?" Donnie asked skeptically, turning to me finally with a small smile.

"Eh, pretty much," I replied before letting out a little chuckle.

Then I felt an aural presence as I looked behind Donnie to see Master Splinter walk in in a calming manner 'til he saw us with a curious demeanor.

"What troubles you, Donatello?" He asked, walking over to us.

Donnie glances over to him before he sighs miserably again to himself with a frown. "This is all my fault, Sensei."

"You are responsible, yes," Splinter admits rather truthfully.

Donnie looks away and down while muttering, "Yeah," but I knew that's not what Sensei was referring to.

"Responsible for destroying the mutagen," Master Splinter began stating, having Donnie's expression slowly change from his Father's words.

"Responsible for saving the people of this City," Sensei continued on as Donnie glanced back once more before fully turning his head with a content smile.

"Responsible for defeating advanced technology using only ingenuity, bravery, and a stick."

Donnie then got up and stood in front of Sensei with the genuine, gap-toothy smile that I was happy to see again, having me let out a big grin of my own.

"Thanks, Sensei. Maybe you're right," Donnie says in gratitude.

"I am," Master Splinter replies with confidence.

I got up and came over, standing right next to Splinter's left hand side with a beaming grinned expression.

"Guess it's a lot more clever to improvise with a simple weapon such as a stick, huh," I mentioned.

"Yeah," Donnie replied, "I guess with proper training, there's nothing better than a wooden stick."

But the moment was short-lived when Donnie held a new, rocket-fueled Bo-Staff that had wingspans and tailfins to steady like an actual rocket ship with the head plate painted like a shark's face, having me give a worried look upon this since I knew what was going to happen in a few seconds.

"Except a laser guided, missile-launching wooden stick," Donnie stated theatrically, moving it and giving it an easy-going twirl as he held it rocket headfirst up and looked like he was going to stamp the bottom of it down.

I held a frightened gaze as I said aloud, "Donnie, wait - !" but it was too late.

When it hit the floor, the rocket-launching Bo-Staff began making beeping and buzzing sounds while moving around frantically like it was ready to take off, having Donnie look at it wide-eyed as Splinter simply stared at it and I gave a sheepish expression.

"Oh, boy," I muttered with worry.

I then heard groaning from the others, glancing over to see Leo struggling in a headlock by an infuriated Raph, who had two red-angered veins popping on top of his head while Mikey was trying to pry them apart, but all stop when the heard the noises coming from Donnie's rocket Staff, looking at our direction with shrunken pupiled eyes.

"It's not supposed to do that!" Donnie informed fearfully before turning to his brothers frightfully, shouting out, "RUN!"

Leo, Raph, and Mikey did as their scientific brother told them, running for their lives while screaming their heads off and taking cover to who knows where. Master Splinter was stroking his thin beard with his head down and eyes closed, looking complete calm-like but with utter hopelessness. I was simply shaking my head with a hopeless smile while gesturing my opened palms up with a shrug that said…

'Guess-things-don't-always-go-according-to-plan'.

 **Alright! Donnie has saved the day! Kraang Metalhead has been defeated, thanks to his improvisation of using a simple weapon - a stick. At least Donnie 'sort of' learned about upgrading weaponry, even though it literally 'blasted off' in the end. Although from the claimed victory at the Kraang warehouse, Alora has once again encountered the mysterious yet motionless Alon. Only this time, the Turtles had their very first glimpse of him! Unable to get any answers on his second appearance, the strange boy disappears again without a trace, leaving our Ninja heroes in total confusion and wonder. Will the Turtles find out who this mystery boy is? Will our Noble Light tell them about Alon? Find out next time!**

 **To answer one of the reader's reviews; Yes, I did once watch 'Sonic X', several years back. It was a long time ago, but I remember it very clearly. So which one was my favorite character? Well… I don't know. I liked all the characters (minus the villains, though), but mostly I liked Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Cream and her little friend Cheese, and of course, Cosmo. I hope that answers your question.**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37: Monkey Brains - Part 1

**Chapter 37** **: Monkey Brains Part 1**

Alora's POV

 _I was back at the Museum from my home world; the crystal was glowing to its full potential like usual. Its aural magic enveloped it like it was corrupted, glowing brighter than any star in the sky, and stretching out bigger and further from its power source. It keeps getting bigger when it reaches towards me and everything goes white…_

 _The whiteness dims slowly, having me return to the Dark limbo. Everything seemed so quiet, having me look in every direction with suspicion but cautiousness, wondering what I was going to see this time. I still kept a watchful eye out when I suddenly heard a loud roar coming from the other side of the void, having me perk up and turn quickly ahead to the source. I didn't see anything at first until I looked up to see a huge, furry figure coming down in a leap and crashing right in front of me, having me stagger back in shock and fright. The figure that landed slowly got up, revealing a mutated monkey that was several meters taller than me, nearly the side of a gorilla with handcuff-like bracelets on his wrists and a matched belt around his waist. I knew who it was; it was Dr. Tyler Rockwell, the mutant monkey scientist who would soon help the Turtles in their adventures in the other seasons. Although, this Dr. Rockwell wasn't in his right mind since he was just mutated thanks to his traitorous partner, Dr. Victor Falco. Mutated Rockwell stared at me with a snarl, baring his teeth at me as his eyes gave off that wild animal look that had me take a step back in fright, not liking the way he was looking at me. Rockwell's stare grew more intense that made my heart beat faster and my breathing more rapid as the giant chimpanzee began growling at me. He then roared viciously then raised both monkey handed fists up in the air as he began screeching like an actual monkey. I stared wide-eyed fearfully at Rockwell with his eyes bulging out of his head, mouth opened with his sharp, front teeth showing…_

 _AS HE THEN THROWS BOTH OF HIS FISTS DOWN AT ME AND ALL GOES WHITE!_

I woke up with a jolt, a slight yelp escaping my lips as I sat up straight from my bed. I panted heavily with the hearing of my heartbeat thrumming in my ears, beads of sweat running down my forehead and the sides of my face. I was shaking majorly, trembling in fright from the vision I just saw that made me both scared and confused.

' _I don't understand; Rockwell is one of the good guys in the series. Why would he try to hurt me in the vision?'_ I thought in my head.

I then remembered that he wouldn't be in his right mind because of the mutagen that was affecting him and the fact that monkeys are sometimes a little out of whack since they are an endangered species. I also knew that the guys, April, and I would be bumping into him today, well; Donnie and April will most likely first. Which would lead to Donnie's next lesson to learn about not thinking with your mind when attacking your opponent but just going into action to take them off guard. It won't be easy, for both Donnie and Dr. Rockwell, but at least I'll be there to give them both moral support when needed.

I looked over to see the clock that said 5:15 am, not much to my surprise. This whole 'vision' experience was starting to get a bit tiring, literally. I felt every time I wake from a dreamless sleep, I feel less awakened and little drained in the morning. Even when I do morning training, I don't feel energized when practicing my rounds of beginner katas, though the Turtles don't seem to notice while doing their katas, but Master Splinter does with the concern look in his eyes he keeps sending me. Guess he knows that the visions are affecting me more now than they normally were, which makes me relieved and grateful that he knows what I'm going through and keeping me in check on my visions.

Speaking of visions, I kept thinking that seeing Alon at the street was one, too, but at the warehouse the other night after stopping Kraang-controlled Metalhead, he appeared again and, this time, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey could see him! How crazy can things possibly be here? Then again, this is the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' series, so what's new? I still don't get why he keeps appearing and then disappearing when I try to understand what he's doing. Now with the guys seeing him, they'll probably ask me about him like 'Alora, do you know him?' or 'Have you seen him before?' somewhere along those lines. Cause, after all, I did react unexpectedly in front of them when I saw Alon again and went after him before he'd vanished. Either way, I wasn't sure if I should tell them about Alon or not, cause we were in a bit of a situation with the Kraang and that I didn't know whether it would be a good time to bring the subject up. Although, the way Leo keeps looking at me, like that night at the rooftop when Mikey was still BFFs with Bradford, it seemed like something was troubling him, then gave me that look again when we were leaving the warehouse, as if he knew something was wrong. Maybe he was concern about my strange behavior or something that might've made him thought that I was hiding something? No matter what it was, I needed to sort this all out and soon before it all gets too complicated.

After resting for the past few hours, I got up, dressed, and headed on out to the Dojo for morning training. I walked up the stairs through the front door only to see Mikey and Donnie there, standing and stretching themselves for Ninja practice.

"Hey, guys," I greeted with a wave and a smile, having their heads turned to me and happily smiled back.

"Morning, Alora," Donnie greeted back with a nod.

"Mornin', Dudette! You up for some Ninja training?!" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"[Chuckles] you better believe it, Mikey," I replied with an upbeat tone.

After greeting each other, I went over to another part of the Dojo and began working on my kicking and blocking techniques. While doing so, I would glance on over to Mikey and Donnie, seeing that they were going against each other on doing a specific kata. Mikey was on the right-hand side, doing stretches up and down from his feet to above his head, grunting every now and then while Donnie on the left-hand side was simply staring with a blank expression. Mikey then went to doing side-stretches with a grin on his face, grunting and chuckling to himself in satisfaction as Donnie got into fighting position with a karate yell. Mikey did a gesture with his left hand, saying 'come-and-get-me' as Donnie came in and did a roundhouse kick at Mikey, but the orange-clad Turtle easily dodged it with a backflip along with a grunt before spinning to give an elbow hit. Donnie blocked the attack, grabbed Mikey's arm, and twisted it, but Mikey manage to avoid getting pummeled by doing another flip that had him land on his feet again. Donnie, starting to get frustrated, pulled his younger brother up and over his shell into the air, but Mikey, once again, did a major midair-flip and landed perfectly on the Dojo rugs, sliding a little across the floor while laughing joyfully and victoriously.

"Dude, what are ya doing?" Donnie asked in confusion with face palming on the side of his head, having me stop my kata practicing and walking on over to the conversation as the purple-clad Turtle began his statement.

"You don't defend against Seoi Nage with back flips."

"Why not? Back flips are where it's at," Mikey replied happily, bending his knees up, flexing them with a triumphant grin as I chuckled right next to him while Donnie walked up to us with a deadpan expression.

"The best defense is to roll along my back, then take me to the ground, and put me in an armlock," Donnie clarified before putting his right hand under his chin, thinking aloud, "Unless, of course, I counter with a –"

"Hey, man, you can't take the fire out of – ," Mikey started out before he let out a karate yell while doing a back flip and then standing up straight with his hands waving near his face, announcing, "Dr. Flip-Enstein!"

"I don't even know what that means," Donnie states with a dumbfounded look.

"I don't know either, but hey, this is Mikey we're talking about here," I stated with a shrug and a lopsided smile.

"Eh, that's true," Donnie admitted before he notices and turns to see Master Splinter walking by from his room.

I traced my eyes at Donnie as he trots over to Sensei while Splinter keeps walking away in a calming demeanor.

"Master Splinter, what would you do if someone tried to throw you with Seoi Nage?" Donnie asked while walking from behind.

"I don't know," Master Splinter replied as he still kept on walking without even stopping or giving a single turn or glance of his head.

"Come on, you must've planned a response for every attack," Donnie stated theoretically.

"If you think too much about what is coming, you lose sight of what is," Sensei informed, finally stopping from his walk, but still kept his back turned, "You must be fully in the moment so you can fight without thinking."

"Why would I want to fight without thinking?" Donnie asks in bewilderment.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Splinter replied, having me give a wide-eyed, worried gaze at that before Master Splinter turns halfway towards Donnie while declaring:

"Prepare to defend against Seoi Nage."

As Master Splinter unexpectedly charged in to attack, everything else happen so fast that I had to shut my eyes tightly while gritting my teeth, cringing from the impacts that Sensei was throwing at his scientific son. I heard fighting grunts, hits, and painful 'OW's' coming from Donnie as they began to die down, having me squint one eye open to reveal Splinter holding down Donnie with his left foot on his shell while holding the purple-clad Turtle's right, outstretched arm behind firmly as Donnie laid on the floor, shivering in pain.

"OW! That wasn't Seoi Nage!" Donnie exclaimed.

"[Chuckles] no, but you thought it would be," Splinter stated, releasing Donnie's arm in the process.

Master Splinter removed himself off his son as Donnie got up into a sitting position while rubbing his right hand on top of his head from the sudden attack.

"Now - would you like to prepare to defend against a spinning back-kick?" Sensei offered.

"No, I'm good," Donnie wheezed out as Master Splinter, once again in a Master-like posture, began walking away.

Mikey and I went right over to the pound-out Turtle as the comedian Ninja laughed at his brother's defeat.

"Know what would've worked there?" Mikey questioned before getting into Donnie's face, much to his annoyance, doing the same waving-hands-near-his-face gesture while saying, "Back flip," and grinned.

Donnie groaned with a downer look as I came over and offered my left hand out to him. "Don't worry, Donnie, you'll get the hang of it soon."

Donnie smiled gratefully at me before taking my hand and having me help him up to his feet. Afterwards, we both began doing more of our morning training, even though I would likely glance back to see Donnie getting all-tense up and wondering to himself about the 'not thinking' business. I knew that this was gonna be hard for him since he mostly uses his brain on thinking up strategies, plans, and attacks when going on a mission or doing training. But, if there's anything about it, sometimes, you just need to be flexible and try new ways.

 **Few hours later…**

I was on the other side of the Lab at my sewing desk, working on a new outfit design that I wanted to try. I was carefully using the sewing machine to stitch a side seam on two fabric patterns for the outfit, paying strict attention on the moving needle as it sewed the colored thread onto the cotton material. I gently pushed my foot against the peddle from under my desk that was connected to the machine that activated the needle while moving the cloth forward on the platform as the needle stitch the fabric together bit by bit. I concentrated closely and calmly at my work when Donnie's voice spoke up.

"Hey, um, Alora?"

I stopped immediately, lifting my foot off the peddle to stop the needle's work and tore my gaze away over to my right to see Donnie, looking both nervous and terrified, on the other side of the Lab at his work desk.

"C-c-could I borrow you f-for a moment, please?" he asked with a bit of stutter in his voice.

"Sure. Just give me a sec, Donnie," I replied with a nod, having me turn the nob to raise the needle from the fabric, switch the power off, getting up and out of my working space and heading over to meet Donnie at his working area.

"So what's up?" I asked, having me lean to the side with my left hand on my hip.

"Uh…w-well…" Donnie began to say, darting his eyes in every direction around the room while taping both of his index fingers to each other, looking very nervous and anxious on what he was about to ask, "I-I was wondering if you… w-well, you see… the thing is that…"

I didn't know what Donnie was trying to explain and he seem like he was having a rough time trying to put it into sentences. Feeling absolute sympathy for him, I quietly went over to him, placed my right hand on his left shoulder, having him stop stuttering and looked to it in surprised before turning towards me as I gave him a caring smile.

"It's okay, Donnie. Whatever it is you have to say, just say it. I won't laugh or do anything," I assured with ease.

Donnie looked at me in a surprisingly shocked way before relieving a kind smile as he took a deep breath.

"[Breathes out slowly] okay," He started out before staring at me straight in the eye with a determined look, "What I wanted to ask you is about April."

"Okay," I said with a nod, indicating to continue.

"Well, since I like her so much, I wanted to ask her about hanging out with me," Donnie stated, sounding a little anxious on the matter.

"So, you want my advice on how to ask her out, right?" I prompted on, wondering if that's what he meant.

"Well, yeah. Guess that's kinda obvious, huh," Donnie chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand with a sheepish grin, having me giggle into the backside of my right hand before he said, "Also, I wanted to ask; since you're the expert on all of this, do you know anything about April that could be useful to impress her by any chance?"

I then place my right index finger and thumb under my chin while my left arm was across my chest, supporting my right arm as I looked up, deep in thought. I made a 'hmm' sound in wonder, trying to think up anything that would help Donnie having any advice on winning April's heart.

"Well, from what I can think of, April is smart, strong, caring, stubborn, and judgmental. She likes hanging around you guys and is willing to help in any way she can. Other than that, I can't seem to recall on anything else that'll help win her affections," I stated before giving an apologetic look over to Donnie, "Sorry, Don."

Donnie smiled faintly with a shook of his head. "Don't be, Alora. I appreciate you helping me none the less."

"April is sort of a hard person to read, just so you know. Then again, most girls are when you get to know them," I theorized.

"Yeah. I just have a fear that she'll reject my offer," Donnie said with depression before turning away with a thinking face, placing his right hand underneath his chin with his other hand placed on his hip, "Unless, I think of the right excuses she'll say and do and have the perfect opportunity to actually spend time with her doing that one particular activity."

I knew exactly what he was implying and what he intends on doing at that time, so I happily pitched in on the idea.

"Why don't you make a specific activity chart?" I brought up with a big smile on my face, "That way, you can figure out all the activities that she'll do and will give you the right time to respond on wanting to hang out with her."

"Alora," Donnie began as he kept his back towards me until he fully turns to me with a big, beaming grin, "That. Is. GENIUS!"

He then suddenly embraces me with a tight hug, feeling overjoyed about my helpful option.

"I knew I was right about asking you on this," He stated gratefully from behind me as he squeezed me a bit tighter, "Thank you so much."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," I stated with a chuckle, wrapping my arms around his shell to return the favor.

We stayed like that for a few seconds 'til we pulled away from each other, still smiling as I then mentioned, "And if you like, I can help you with getting it all organized."

"Great," Donnie replied happily.

We both then wasted no time like the present on working on Donnie's planning chart. I went on over to my desk to get a huge sheet of paper, a black marker, some other colored markers, a ruler, and a drawing pencil. With all of the supplies and tools we needed, we gotten straight to it by doing each task; I would sketch some pictures for the small, marker-like boxes that would indicate on what 'activity' April would do, and Donnie would use the ruler and the markers to trace lines to schedule on what presentation for what he should say on wanting to spend time with her.

It took about half an hour to forty-five minutes to create it, but it was definitely worth the time and effort. I stood up while admiring the sheeted construction, reading the title, **'Master Plan: HANG with APRIL'** , as Donnie was tracing the last few boxes in place.

"Looks good, Donnie," I complimented.

"Sure does. Just needs a little more touch-ups here…and a little there…," Donnie replied, bending down over on the table, muttering those last few sentences and using the squeakiness of the marker to trace over the ruler with.

I then felt three auras coming through the Lab's front doors and over to Donnie and I, telling me that it was Leo, Raph, and Mikey joining us and wondering what we were up to. Unknown to the scientific Ninja Turtle, who was still concentrating on his chart, the other Turtles sneakily, took place right alongside us; Raph standing on my right side with his arms crossed while Leo and Mikey were over on Donnie's left, leaning on the table with interest.

"What you up to, Donnie?" Leo asked aloud, having Donnie jump with a wide-eyed look before sighing to himself and refocusing on his work.

"Just putting the finishing touches on my master plan," Donnie stated confidently, still scribbling away.

"Master plan?" Raph questioned in puzzlement.

Donnie traced one last line with a tongue-sticking-out-the-side-of-his-lip expression before gazing up at his brother, answering, "Yeah, to get April to hang out with me."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey all laughed at their brother's silly accusation while I just gave a narrowed look on why they think it was funny on planning something like asking someone to hang out with.

"Try this, "April, do you want to hang out with me?"" Leo demonstrated, telling like if it was that easy to do.

When I heard him say that, I then began to thought out if he would say something like that to me; asking me to hang out with him. It would feel nice to hear him ask that, to spend some time with him, having the time of our lives…

My cheeks began to flare up and I felt my heart beating out of my chest by the way I was thinking. I slightly turned away from anybody to see my beat-red face, squeezing my eyes shut while fighting the thoughts inside my head.

' _UGH! Stop this, Alora! Stop thinking about those things! You know that you shouldn't be having a crush on Leo! Just put that out of your mind and focus!'_

"Yeah, ya see, it's not that simple," I heard Donnie bring up, having me turn back to the conversation with the Ninja brothers as Donnie went to trace one last line on his chart, "I have to prepare for every possible response to maximize my chances of success."

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Mikey cooed while resting his chin on the top of his knuckles with his elbow placed on the table.

"In a scientific sort of way," I added as I watch Donnie take his chart over to a flip-board to attach and show professionally as a demonstration.

"[Clears throat] yeah, for instance, if April says she can't because she has homework, then I will suggest an informal study session and serve healthy, brain-stimulating snacks," Donnie clarified, using a wooden pointer to show where his tracing lines reveal for his plan.

"Well, what if she says she can't because you're a total nerd?" Raph questions in a deadpan tone, having me send a disapproving look his way.

"Ah, that's this thread here," Donnie informs, showing another traceable line indicating about his 'nerdy' insights, "I will list my many non-nerdy qualities and suggest activities that will highlight my coolness, such as skateboarding or shark wrestling."

"Um, Donnie? What about if she wants to hang out with me?" I asked, realizing that would be one of the excuses she could bring up.

Donnie went wide-eyed at that with a blank expression as he looked over his chart for some answers, only to stand completely straight and still, keeping his gaze at the flip-board in an awkward silence.

"Um… [Clears throat] I, uh, I haven't – thought about that until now," Donnie mutters, feeling completely sheepish and embarrassed.

"Nice one, Alora! You just caught Donnie on something that he didn't think on," Raph congrats with a hearty chuckle.

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted to make sure he gets everything down just so he can be prepared," I interjected quickly.

"Guys!"

We looked through the Lab's doors to see April jogging right on over to us, having Donnie go into a major panic by crying out and flipping his board majestically from his 'Master plan' chart to a 'Space Heroes' poster before holding it in place.

"Hey, Hey, Ap – Hey, April," Donnie greeted in a stuttered-like way, trying to act cool and slightly waving nervously at her as she walks on by in a hurry.

I saw the look on her face that she was sending us that had me worried for her when she came up with Donnie's laptop in hand.

"April? What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"You guys gotta check this out," She stated as she places it on the table, opens it, starts typing away to a news site that just posted a new video report from not too long ago.

We all stood around her as we watch from the screen the news report of one of today's headline that I instantly knew what it was all about. We all listened intently, though Donnie was secretly glancing over at April while Mikey was sticking his pinky in his left ear and inspecting it, at the reporter's announcement.

" **Renowned Neurochemist Dr. Tyler Rockwell has been reported missing. I spoke with Rockwell's colleague, Dr. Victor Falco."**

The video's footage change to the one man that I directly glared daggers at. For someone who can easily fool everyone with a fake emotional heartbreak of worry and fearfulness is nothing more than a sleaze ball that cares for no one but themselves.

' **Falco: "I hadn't heard from him in days, so I stopped by his Lab. The place was a mess and he was gone. I fear the worst."'**

' _Yeah, cause you were a part of it, you liar,'_ I spat out in my mind, doing my hardest not to scowl aloud.

" **Police say they have - ,"** but April had closed the laptop before we could hear any more of the report.

"So?" Raph question skeptically.

"So the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the City, including my Dad!" April theorized frantically, "Maybe that's what happened to this Rockwell guy."

"Or they may not be connected at all," Leo thought up.

"I'm with Leo," I agreed, having all eyes land on me surprisingly, "We don't know 100% percent about the Kraang or if they're really behind this. Maybe there's something entirely different about this case."

"There's only one way to find out. We should go to that Lab and look around," April declared determinedly.

"April's right. We should go check it out," Donnie agreed immediately before he put a hand to his ear and pretended like he heard something from one of us while stating, "What's that? You guys are busy?"

We all just rather looked at him weirdly, except for me with a smug smirk since I knew what he was planning.

"Guess it's just the two of us, April," Donnie informed as he began leading her out of the Lab.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I watched the two 'soon-to-be' lovebirds leave while April unexpectedly glanced back and Donnie turned to us with a satisfied grin and winked at us with a thumbs up as the couple were out of sight.

"Looks like things are going according to plan," I announced with a grin.

"[Scoffs] I bet that wasn't on his flowchart," Leo replies with un-amusement, having to flip the board over the other side to show the chart again as I walked right next to him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Uh, Leo?" I said with a smirk as I pointed to one spot on it.

"Whoa. It is!" Leo proclaims with a wide-eyed look as he gently grazes the side of the picture that had me, Leo, Raph, and Mikey while the other picture next to it was of Donnie and April with a lollipop in hand walking away together, "That is spooky."

I rolled my eyes at that when I heard Raph say, "Whose dumb idea was it to make that anyway?"

"Glad you asked, Raph," I replied as I turned around to face him while spreading my arms at my sides with open hands, "You're looking at her."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey all stared at me with dumbfounded looks that made them look like I had gone mad.

"Wait. You're the one who brought up this flowchart idea?! Leo asked, utterly shocked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, it was supposed to have been Donnie's idea, but I thought I pitch in to help him out so, I told him to create this," I explained, gesturing to the chart on the board.

"And why in the world would you help him on his chances with April?" Raph questioned in a perplexed manner.

"Because, Raphael, Donnie nicely asked me for advice on how to ask April to hang out with him. He really likes her and wants to get to know her better, even though she's more focus on tracking down the Kraang and finding her Dad, Donnie just wants to make a good impression. I mean, come on! I think those two would go great together, so I want to help in any way I can to help them see that."

"Wow, Dudette. Didn't know you were the 'matchmaking' type," Mikey quoted in amazement.

"[Chuckles] yeah, well, I'm a hopeless romantic when I want to be," I replied.

"Oy, I think I'm gonna get outta here," Raph muttered in disturbance with an eye-roll and begins walking towards the doors while stating aloud, "You guys do whatever you want, but I'm staying out of this whole 'romance' thing one way or another."

"Oh, come on, Raph. If you just learn to understand it more, you might not find it so bad," I replied with a shake of my head when I placed both my hands near the sides of my mouth, calling out, "And if you really think about it, maybe you'll fall in love with someone someday, too!"

"Not in a million years!" Raph called back yet from a far off distance.

I couldn't help but laugh at his response, along hearing Mikey laughing with me and Leo chuckling as well. Even so, Donnie was going to have his time with April, but little did both of them know that they were going to encounter another mutant while discovering some things during that time…

But wouldn't realize the true discovery about this new mutant that would catch them, along with the others, totally off guard.

 **Looks like Donnie is getting his actual 'alone' time with April, though not the way he expected. Alora had another vision concerning the mutated Dr. Rockwell, knowing that she and the Ninja Team are about to meet for the first time. What will Donnie and April uncover? Will the duo learn something about the Doctor's disappearance? Find out next time!**

 **P.S. I'm not angry. Really! I'm very glad that you, my beloved readers, are enjoying my story and posting nice comments about it. Also, about the Turtles, they don't mind answering questions that any of you would like to ask. If you want to ask anything at all, just go right on ahead and we'll be happy to answer. Right, guys?**

 **Mikey: You betcha, Dudette!**

 **Donnie: Of course!**

 **Raph: Eh, I don't mind.**

 **Leo: Absolutely.**

 **Me: Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38: Monkey Brains - Part 2

**Chapter 38** **: Monkey Brains Part 2**

Alora's POV

It has been twenty minutes to a half an hour since Donnie and April left the Lair to investigate the Rockwell case. I was in the Living area, sitting on the concrete couch sketching away on my drawing pad in silent content while the others were each doing a different activity; Leo sitting on the beanbag chair, Mikey sitting on the floor watching TV, and Raph over playing at the 'Space Heroes' pinball machine. I felt at ease while concentrating on something I enjoy, I still felt worried and fearful for both the two, mostly for Donnie since he's going to be beaten up by Mutated Rockwell after they leave the banged-up Laboratory, find another canister of mutagen, and had a talk with that backstabbing traitor, Dr. Falco. Although, when Rockwell goes up towards April, grabs her by the shoulders and roars at her, she didn't seem too frightened by it at first and looks up to him in wonder, having the monkey mutant taken off guard by her expression. April would get this 'feeling' experience about when she knows something is right or wrong, even though she doesn't realize that it's her powers trying to awake inside her like mine were trying to back then. When she tells them that, 'It's okay. Everything's going to be alright', Mutated Rockwell begins staggering, whimpering, trying to find a way to explain something to April, who can tell that he wants to say something. Then, Rockwell, being hesitant and concern, decides against it, roars at her, and then climbs one of the building's fire escape and disappears. Even April couldn't really tell what the monkey scientist was trying to say, I had a feeling that he was trying to tell her that he was Dr. Tyler Rockwell and that he needed help. I had felt sympathy and sorrow for Rockwell for the way he turned out to be, which had my blood boil enrage for Falco, who started this whole mess in the first place.

While still sketching from my drawing pad, I felt a familiar, aural presence coming right up to me that had me seized my pencil from tracing anymore on the paper.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard Leo's voice ask, having me look up to my left and see Leo standing there with a kind smile that made me smile back.

"Of course not," I replied nicely, gesturing to the spot on the couch right next to me.

Leo's smile brightened as he then took his seat right beside me. I grinned bigger before I turned back to my drawing and continued some more on it, though from the corner of my eye I could see Leo peering over to look at it.

"Wow. That's really good," Leo said in astonishment.

"Thanks. Took me a while to come up with this idea," I stated out, showing fully of my sketch to him that was of April with a newly, refurbish dress that probably would look nice on her, "I'm thinking about actually making that dress sometime during the next few weeks."

"Well I'm sure April's gonna love it. You always create the coolest outfits," Leo commented, motioning to the one I was wearing that April and I previously made.

"Aww, thanks, Leo," I said sweetly from the compliment.

I then went back with my sketching, the moment going into an awkward silence that made me a bit uncomfortable. I glanced back to Leo, seeing him looking around the area quietly and, for somewhat odd reason, anxiously. Weird, Leo was always the one to bring up a reasonable conversation between us, always able to talk about something that he would find appropriate, fun, learnable, or just random to discuss about. Now, he was acting all petite and timid, like a little kid afraid to say something to his/her parents that might make them upset and angry at them. Can't standing to see him like this any longer, I then closed up my sketching pad, placed it to my side on the couch with my pencil atop of it, and turned my body toward Leo with a concern expression.

"Leo? Is something wrong?" I asked, having Leo suddenly perk up and turning to me with a raised eyebrow gaze.

"What do ya mean?" He questioned quizzically.

"You've been acting weird all of a sudden; being all quiet and glancing around in a nervous manner. You don't normally do that whenever we spend time together like this cause I know you, Leo. Also, I think I might know what's bothering you."

"You do?" Leo asked surprisingly.

I nodded as I then placed my hand on his shoulder for comfort. "I've seen those looks you keep sending me that say you want to ask me something. I can tell it's been bothering you for quite some time now."

Leo looked away with a deep thought-out look, wondering if he should ask or not. Looking as if his mind was already made up, he deeply inhaled then exhaled out softly before turning his head towards me with a determined yet concern gaze.

"Well, you see, the thing is… it's about something you've mentioned a couple of months ago when we first encountered the Kraang," Leo started out, seeing a serious look in his eye, as in, dead serious, "Something about the word called - 'Alon'."

My eyes widen and I froze when I heard that name form from his lips. I slowly lifted my hand off his shoulder with slight shakiness as I felt both my heart and my breathing stop for one, mid-second upon hearing it.

"W-w-where did you hear that?" I asked, staggering.

"It was right after you've broken out from you're strange unconscious state. You muttered it pretty clearly to Mikey, Raph, and I but yet you pushed it off," Leo stated with a hint of seriousness in his tone, "I've been thinking about it ever since that day you've mentioned it and it's been bugging me. You seem to know what it is and, I don't mean to pry or anything, but… I was hoping if you could tell me what it means."

I suddenly felt a lump in my throat that made me harder to swallow as I lowered my gaze to the concrete couch. I didn't know what to say or do at the moment while my head was racing with patronizing thoughts about the subject. I had no idea that Leo had intent on Alon's name this whole time! That would mostly explain why he was behaving oddly and what he wanted to ask in the Kitchen that night. I wanted to tell Leo about Alon, but I still had this feeling now wasn't the right time to mention it, which was weird in a way. Fighting about the tundra in my head, I shut my eyes tightly while inhaling deeply as I carefully spoke my choice of words to the blue-clad Turtle.

"I'm sorry Leo, but… I can't tell you that," I stated clearly, still keeping my gaze down from him.

"What? But… why not?" Leo asked, sounding shocked and a bit baffled by my reply.

"Because…" I began to say as I then lifted my head up to meet his concern eyes, "I feel like now's not the right time to tell you about it."

"Then when is the right time?" Leo questioned, sounding a little impatient.

"I don't know," I replied unsurely.

"You don't know or you don't want to," Leo emphasized a bit sternly, having me wide-eyed at his response that made me feel both upset and a little angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in a heated tone, narrowing my eyes at him, "Are you saying that you don't trust me?"

"No, of course I trust you," Leo said quickly, looking as if he regretted saying his last words in that tone, "I'm just concern about you, that's all. You've been hiding something for a long time now, and all I'm saying is that, you should probably tell someone about it."

"Namely you, right?" I questioned skeptically, having my arms crossed with a skeptical look.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked in a wearily voice, narrowing his gaze at me.

While having an argument-like conversation with the Leader, I sense that Raph was now in the Living area, standing right next to Mikey and, from what I can tell, that they both were probably staring at us with blank yet troublesome looks, unsure on what to do at the matter.

"It means that you have to stick your nose into someone else's business and want to know every secret they're keeping under the sun!" I retorted, feeling the heat of fury rising inside me as well as my powers building up through my veins.

"Well maybe I do! But I also want to help that someone from letting that secret being kept bottled up inside them because I care!" Leo retorted back, looking just as filled with fury as I was.

No One's POV

While Alora and Leo were both bickering at each other, Raph and Mikey were sitting and standing on the sidelines, watching with worriedness and unsureness, except for Raph, who was finding this both interesting and entertaining.

"Yo, Raph. Shouldn't we do something?" Mikey quietly asked his hotheaded brother.

Raph simply shrugged with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk resting on his lips, replying, "Eh, I don't thinks so; best not to get involved. Besides, I'm actually enjoying this show."

Alora's POV

I was up to my boiling point on wanting to either get up and walk out or hit something right out of the Lair. When I was about to retort back at Leo, I felt two aural presences coming right to the entrance and one of them felt very faint, like as in a weaken state kinda faint. I felt my expression soften and my eyes widened, realizing who both of them were as I looked behind the blue-clad Turtle to see April supporting a banged up Donnie through the passageway and carefully down the stairs, grunting and groaning in pain. I suddenly jerked off my seat with a horrid gasp as I rushed on over to them.

"Oh my gosh! Donnie!" I cried out.

I stood next to April, who looked just as worried as I was, examining Donnie to see many bruises on his arms, legs, and head and scratch marks on his plastron. While doing so, I heard several footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Whoa, what happened?" I heard Raph asked in bewilderment.

"Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey," April replied as Donnie gently grazed the top of his head with his left hand fingers, wincing by the touch of it.

I turned around to see Leo, Raph, and Mikey looked to one another with blanked expressions, although I knew otherwise on what they were really thinking. Without hesitation, Leo walked on over to Donnie, who was still groaning, took his other arm and lifted over around his shoulders to help support him as he looked towards April.

"April, can you get an ice pack?" He asked the ginger-haired teen while Donnie was still groaning and wincing in absolute pain.

As April turned and headed towards the Kitchen, I then took turn into helping Donnie by gently placing my left hand behind his shell and my other holding his right arm. Leo and I both gently and slowly brought the injured Ninja Turtle to the Living area and laid him on the concrete couch. Mikey followed around the Living area while Raph followed from behind us as we tended to Donnie carefully as possible. Donnie moaned in agony as I sat beside him a few feet away near his head as I gave a sympathetic look.

"Donnie, you gonna be okay?" Leo asked on being sure.

"[Grunts] yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine," Donnie winced out, still feeling the bone-crushing pressure from the attack.

"In that case…" Leo began to say when all of a sudden…

Leo, Raph, and Mikey went out into a major fit of laughter!

While too busy laughing at their beated-up scientific brother, who was blushing in embarrassment with a timid look, I glared madly at the three Ninja Turtles who were making fun of their sibling who had taken a big thrashing by a dangerous mutant.

"[Laughs] y-yo-you got beaten up by a monkey? In front of your girlfriend?" Raph asked in disbelief, with still a teasing smile gracing his lips.

"She's not my girlfriend! And that monkey was a vicious mutant!" Donnie stated out in defense, even though the others were still laughing at him, much to my anger at them for it.

"Yeah, I'm sure he went bananas!" Leo punned out, having all three of them laugh aloud harder this time.

With every laughter I heard from the three teasing Turtles, the more angrier and infuriating I get, feeling the blood boiling to a peak and my powers feeling like they're ready to burst.

"No, no, no, no, no. He went ape!" Leo punned out again, having Mikey rolling on his shell with his legs kicking in the air and laughed out, "Monkey!", having both blue and red-clad Turtles laugh out even more.

While Leo, Raph, and Mikey were going wildly with laughter, I felt April's presence come in from the Kitchen as I turned to see her walking over to us with an icepack in hand, along with a narrowed look from hearing the others laughter toward Donnie. As April came into the Living area, Raph glanced and noticed her and made a gesturing towards his neck that meant 'zip-it-up' that seized all three Turtle's laughing spree.

"No more monkey puns," Raph said bluntly as he and Leo had behaving faces on while April was humming and giving them each a look before carefully sitting next to Donnie.

While I stood up from my spot so that she could be next to him, Donnie lifted and laid his head on her lap, much to his delight as he laughed, and placing the icepack atop of his forehead.

"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" April questioned with a narrowed expression towards the others.

"No, we were laughing at him because he was hurt by a… monkey!" Mikey exclaimed at the last part that had him fall back on his shell with his legs kicking in the air again, having himself, Leo, and Raph going into another fit of laughter once again.

Hearing the teasing sound of laughing ringing through my ears, I shut my eyelids tightly with gritted teeth and my hands squeezing into balled-up fists with aural magic enveloping them, feeling my fury burning more and more, until…

I snapped!

"SHUT IT!"

With my loud outburst ranging through the Lair, all laughter seized suddenly, and all eyes, including April's, and Donnie's, turned directly at me with shocked and frightened gazes as I gave off a deadly glare with aura-filled fists at my sides, burning brightly with strong magic.

"What is the matter with you?! Do you seriously think that getting beaten up by a monkey is funny?! Well it's not! In case you didn't realize, that monkey was nearly the size of a gorilla; possibly an ape! If April hadn't been there, Donnie would've broken a bone, or worse, gotten killed! Would any of you be laughing then if you found that out?!" I exclaimed infuriatingly, still giving the death glare to the three Turtle brothers, "Well, would you?!"

Leo, Raph, and Mikey, who stood there bewildered by my reaction, looked to one another before bending their heads down in shame, possibly feeling guilty for their inconvenient behavior.

"No. We wouldn't," Leo admitted in a low tone, sounding like he regretted laughing at his brother in the first place.

Still with a glare, I shook my head at each of them with my hands still in tight fists, keeping my magic under control from bursting into the scenery as they began to dissipate.

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves," I stated firmly before I turned to April and Donnie as I let my gazed soften for them, "You want me to get you a glass of water, Donnie?"

"Y-yes. That would be nice, thank you," Donnie replied in a wincing tone, who still looked a bit surprised by my act of tone towards his brothers by thankful that I did so.

I looked up to April who gave a small smile of appreciation and nodded saying 'Thank-you-for-stopping-and-putting-those-guys-in-their-place' as I nodded back with a smile saying 'Not-at-all'. I then turned around to head towards the Kitchen before giving another glare to the others whose heads were still bowed down in shame. They each slightly glance up at me, hoping for me to accept their apologetic looks, but my stare said otherwise as I furrowed my brows hard at them. But when I looked towards Leo, I glared harder at him than the other two, having the Turtle's eyes widen in worry that I was the most angry with him out of all upon what had happened before this. After a second of hardcore glaring, I began my way towards the Kitchen as I reached into one of the cupboards, grabbed a medium-sized glass, went over to the sink, placed the glass under the facet, and turned it on. As I watched the water fill up the glass to the right amount, I felt an aural presence walking into the Kitchen as I turned off the facet and removed the filled up glass from the sink but still kept my back turned from the person standing on the other side of the room.

"I don't regret for losing my temper back there, so don't expect me to apologize for it," I stated aloud firmly, still with my back turned to whoever was behind me, but I had a feeling on who it was.

"I wasn't expecting you to," I heard Leo's voice reply, hearing the guilt-trip hint in his voice before starting out critically, "What I don't understand is why you won't tell me what's going on."

I then finally turned around to face him from the other side of the island counter, giving him a hard, narrowed stare while still holding onto Donnie's glass of water in my right hand.

"I already told you, Leo. I can't tell you about Alon cause I feel that it's not the right time to explain it yet," I repeated my statement calmly but still firm, "When the right time comes, I'll tell you, along with the others about it."

"You're saying as if that word was a name; like a person," Leo picked up, having me realized what I just initialed that made all blood drain from my face and had me look away from his gaze, feeling utterly stupid and cursing myself for not catching it.

"Was it from him? That boy from the other night? The one we saw back at the warehouse?" Leo questioned with curiosity.

"What makes you think that?" I asked quietly but loud enough to hear, still keeping my face averted from his.

"Cause you reacted like you knew him. That you seemed fazed from the rest of us and chased after him before he disappeared," Leo theorized.

I sighed softly as I grudgingly looked at him again but with a determined and forward faced demeanor.

"Maybe, but I still won't tell you when I'm ready and you should be patient," I stated simply.

Leo crossed his arms with a stern look in a suspicious manner. "[Sighs] Fine, but I won't be forever, you know. I'll let it go for now, but I'll be waiting in case the 'right time' comes."

"Good," I said bluntly, as I began walking around the island and heading right to the curtains before I stood right beside Leo and gave him a narrowed look while stating angrily:

"I'm also very disappointed in you for teasing Donnie in such a way!"

Leo, taken aback from my sudden attitude retorted, "Oh, come on! I was just kidding around! Just a few monkey puns!"

"Monkey puns or not, you shouldn't have encouraged yourself, Raph, and Mikey on laughing at Donnie like that!" I shot back, "Donnie's been hurt badly by an endangered Mutant and not only was his pride bruised, but his feelings, too!"

Leo's expression softens to a look of sorrow and guilt as he tore his gaze from me and averted his eyes down to the floor.

"You're the Leader of this team and the Leader is supposed to mend and care for his fellow teammates, not teased them and laugh in their faces. You're supposed to be the responsible one of the group and I expected more from you on that. You and the others think getting beaten up by something as silly as an endangered animal such as a monkey is funny, but April and I and surely, Master Splinter, don't. When someone is badly injured, attacked by a wild chimpanzee or anything else, needs all the care, support, and medical attention that we can possibly give instead of making a big laughable ruckus over it."

I then walk a few paces to the curtain and began to pull it back with my left hand to pass through it until I glanced over my shoulder to see Leo still standing there with his head still down.

"I expect you, Mikey, and Raph to apologized to Donnie sooner than later," I stated with a firm tone once more, "Cause the least you can do is to let him know that no matter how painful things can get, at least he has a family to comfort beside him… let alone his own brothers."

With that final saying, I finally passed the curtains and walked through the walkways back to the Living area. As I walked on over to the others, I saw Mikey and Raph sitting alongside April and Donnie, who was still laying on April's lap, looking happily content, talking to one another and caring for their bother's needs. Even though they still looked shameful and guilty for their laughing behavior a few minutes ago, they still had the decently to look after Donnie's painful state. I gave a little smile at things were going as I went up and handed Donnie the glass of water I got him, having him give a nod in gratitude and a grateful smile. I then went to sit at the opposite side of the concrete couch right next to the group, only instead to listen to the conversation they were having, I was lost in my own thoughts about everything that happened between Leo and I.

I still was having trouble adjusting the fact that Leo had known about Alon, only his name, but wanting to know what it is I knew about it and starts judging me on thinking that I wouldn't tell him the truth. Leo would normally let it go the minute I tell him that I can't speak of it and that's that, but, he just keeps pushing me to actually do it. That wasn't like him at all, not persuasive or impatiently to be precise in any kind of manner. Even though I threw a heated argument about it and that I told him I was still gonna stay mad at him, I felt absolutely horrible and infuriated inside about myself. I cared a lot about him and I didn't want anything to come in between us since he's my best friend. I didn't want this angered interference getting in the way of things, not after everything we've been through together. I felt my heart tighten painfully against my chest like it was being squeezed, tears peeking at the corners of my eyes welling up, but I had to blink them away while choking back a sob bubbling up in my throat. I hated being mad and for being mad at someone, especially when it's someone you care and cherish for so much. Though I hope one thing's for sure…

that this angered interference doesn't stay out too long.

 **Uh-oh! Looks like things aren't going well between Alora and Leo. Thanks to a certain 'mysterious warrior', both friends are up to their necks about whether or not our heroine should tell the others about Alon. And with the teasing, yet laughable reaction toward Donnie, who had just taken a major 'beat down' by mutated Dr. Rockwell, it just made it worse for both of them. Will Alora find a way to explain her way out of this heated argument? Will Leo and Alora put aside the subject and forgive each other? Find out next time!**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long in coming. It's been a very busy past week and I've been feeling stomach pains most of the time, which was not fun at all. I swear I'll upload the next chapter very soon.**

 **P.S. I also have a question from one of our readers that is sent to all of us:**

" **If you had a way to look like humans, where would you go and what would you do?"**

 **Mikey: "Hmm. If I were a human, I would… ooh! Go to a skateboarding rank! Ooh, ooh! Or maybe a dance club that plays DJ jigs! Wait! Maybe to a Pizza restaurant to make as many pizzas as I want! Or maybe - !"**

 **Donnie: "Mikey, calm down! They only wanted one question, not hundreds. [Clears throat] Well, if I were to be human, my guess is I would probably go to either a University or a Research Laboratory to learn more qualities upon the world and to further up my skills in robotics more advance technology."**

 **Raph: "Well, if it were me, I would probably go to where the best beating up places are held, basically a boxing match or a wrestling challenge was. And it would be nice to be human so that way no one would give you the disturbing looks or run away screaming."**

 **Leo: "If I were a human, I would possibly go to Japan, the birthplace where Sensei grew up. It would be nice to see it in person; to its cultures, its histories, its famous landmarks, everything about it. I like to learn some skills and techniques that I haven't been taught yet, which could be something new and fun for me."**

 **Me: "Well, since we know that I'm already human, about where I want to go and what I want to do? Hmm, I would mostly like to sing and play my instrument, the flute, to performances and concerts along with my little sister. We're mostly not up there yet, but we're working on it into becoming famously professional musicians."**

 **I hope we answered your question. Thank you for your care and support of this story.**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39: Monkey Brains - Part 3

**Chapter 39** **: Monkey Brains Part 3**

Alora's POV

 **The Next Day…**

After everything that happened yesterday, the Turtles and I have had a quiet morning training and breakfast this morning. We didn't speak much to each other during that time, possibly from my angry outburst that I blurted out in the Lair after April helped bring home an injured Donnie, nearly up to the point of collapsing in agonizing pain. I've may have been harsh on the three remaining Ninja Turtles, who were teasingly laughing at the purple-clad Turtle for getting his shell kicked by a mutant Monkey, but I beg to differ since that Monkey was nearly gorilla sized and almost killed Donnie in the process. Even though that Monkey Mutant was Dr. Rockwell, though clearly not in his right mind at the moment, none of the others, including April, knew yet that was really him in an endangered animal's body. But will soon when we track him down and April would get her 'feeling' expertise to sense that it really was the missing scientist in his mutated form.

When we were finished with training and having breakfast, Raph and Mikey came over and said that they were both sorry about the way they were both behaving last night and said that they would never do it again. I smiled at both of them, told them that I forgive them, and mentioned that they should apologize to Donnie soon when we take care of this dilemma. They both seemed happy and content since I forgave them on their laughing behavior, having me glad that I wasn't angry with them anymore, but I still was keeping my anger over one Turtle. I gazed my eyes towards Leo, who was sitting near the right end side of the island, as if he felt my gaze on him and sent a small yet nervous smile in hoping that I would forgive him next, but I just sent him a narrowed stare and swiftly turned my head away without giving another glance. I was still mad at him for not only laughing and making ridiculous monkey puns at his brother, but for the way he acted on persuading me to tell him about 'Alon'. He seemed so agitated and pushy on the whole thing on wanting to know the truth and that he accused me that I didn't want to tell him, making me believed that he didn't trust me that got me both upset and infuriated. But after our little discussion in the Kitchen, he agreed on waiting for me to bring the subject up again and tell not only him, but also the other Turtles, possibly including April and Master Splinter, about it when the time was right. Even though I forgave Raph and Mikey, I was still angry towards Leo, no matter how painfully upsetting and horrible it felt, and hopefully soon, I won't be able to stay like that with him any longer.

Fifteen to twenty minutes gone by, I was leaving the Lab from getting a sharpener for my sketching pencil when I looked over to my left to see Donnie sitting near the edge of the water bank and leaning over watching the water move swiftly side to side. I noticed that there was a downer look upon his face, having me remember that this is where he feels like a creature that was just a mindless, non-thinking mammal had taken him down since he was the best strategist on the team. I knew that was what he was thinking and feeling at this moment so, giving a sad, sympathy look, I went down the stairs, walked on over to him, and sat down beside him on his left hand side as he didn't noticed my presence before my reflection in the water gave it away.

"Hey, Donnie," I greeted softly as the purple-clad Turtle gazed his eyes at my reflection in the water but didn't raised a smile.

"Hey Alora," He greeted back in a solemn tone, still keeping his eyes on the water with that depressive frown of his.

"What's wrong?" I asked, since I knew what the matter was but wanted to hear it from his point of view, having me place my right hand gently on his left shoulder and squeezed it for comfort, "Is everything okay?"

Donnie lets out a stressful sigh, closing his eyes as he mutters out, "No."

"Is this about the mutant Monkey that beat you?" I asked to be sure, though he didn't glance at me, he nodded his head twice while still gaze down at the water.

I stood quiet as I lowered my gaze to see his reflection mirrored his expression as Donnie then began on his statement.

"I just don't get it. I mean, I'm a highly trained martial artist. How could I lose to something so – mindless?"

While stating that last sentence, he threw down a fist and wiped it across the water over his expression, having it splash upon it. I looked towards his reflection with a concerned look when I saw Master Splinter's reflection appearing on my left hand side, walking up right from behind us and sensing Donnie's upsetting accusation.

"You are very intelligent," Sensei proclaimed, having the scientific Ninja's expression become surprised by his Master's choice of words as he and I both turned him.

"But in a fight, you cannot be – up here," Master Splinter added, pointing with his right hand towards the side of his head as both Donnie and I stood up from our spots.

"But I just don't understand how you can fight without thinking," Donnie stated with uncertainty.

"Didn't you hear what Sensei said before, Donnie? ' If you think too much about what is coming, you lose sight of what is'," I stated, repeating the wisdom of Splinter's words, looking towards Sensei as he nodded in approval upon it before I turn back to the confused student, "That's why not thinking is the best solution into taking your attacker off guard and having the upper advantage."

"Yeah, but the question is 'How?'" Donnie questioned, still not understanding the whole point of it.

Just then, we heard the sound of hip-hop music playing that had all of us turned to see Mikey, wearing a pair of headphones that were blaring out the music within them. He came walking up to us with a pleasing expression with his eyes closed, moving along to the rhythm in a dance-like mojo, moving his arms and legs to the beat while murmuring out a "Mm, yeah," to himself.

"Observe," Sensei said, still keeping his attention towards the dancing orange-clad Turtle.

While Mikey came closer towards us, humming along with the music and making dancing gestures while doing so when coming to a halt in front of his Father, Master Splinter then attacked by throwing a punch at the comedian, but instantly dodged it by sweeping under it while still listening and dancing. Then, Sensei threw a karate chop from behind, but Mikey did a backflip before holding up his right palm to grab Splinter's right hand punch, still listening to the music in his headphones while his eyes were still closed with that pleasured look on his face. I glance over to see Donnie go wide-eyed and gaped mouth with utter shock on what he just saw. Then again, I was both surprised and amazed that someone as well as Mikey could actually demonstrate on 'not thinking' so easily; then again, this is Mikey, after all. When the demonstration was over, Mikey released Master Splinter's punch while still humming to himself as Sensei turned to both of us while gesturing to his hip-hop music-loving son.

"You see? Mikey does not think," Splinter inquired as Mikey lifted his right headphone up with his right hand to hear the compliment.

When he said it, Mikey placed back down on his ear and made a pointed out gesture with both hands towards Sensei and said, "Thank you."

Master Splinter watched his comedic son go back into his dancing routine while still enjoying his tunes while replying simply, "You're welcome."

But that wasn't the end of it when suddenly Master Splinter whipped his tail over Mikey's feet that made a whip cracking sound ring out, having the Turtle let out an "OW!" before falling over crying out and landing on the beanbag chair in a upside-down position with his arms and legs spread out and his headphones off to the side, groaning from the sudden attack. We stared at Mikey with blank looks since that would've been unnoticed from his 'non-thinking' ability.

"You must find the space between your thoughts, and learn to live there," Master Splinter instructed to both Donnie and I, pacifically Donnie while motioning to the upside-down Ninja Turtle, "That's what Michelangelo does."

"True, but Mikey's got a lot more space between his thoughts than I do," Donnie mentioned, having us all look back to Mikey who was doing something from behind the beanbag chair and took something out from it with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, a pepperoni!" He announces aloud before placing it into his mouth and chomping it away, having me give off a disturbed look before I gazed back to Master Splinter and Donnie.

"Yes, well, Michelangelo has his challenges, too," Master Splinter admits with a bit of disturbance as well.

"In more ways than one," I added with a chuckle as I looked back to see Mikey still chomping at the dirty, possibly moldy pepperoni he was eating with a pleasured look once again, having me place my hand on my hips while shaking my head with an amused smile.

 **Several hours later…**

After our brief conversation and demonstration with Master Splinter on 'not thinking', the guys and I were all within the Living area doing our each separate activity; I was doing some more drawing on my sketch pad, Mikey and Leo were both sparring with each other, Donnie was on the floor with his back turned doing something, and Raph was atop of the concrete couch reading a comic book. Also, April was here too, who arrived not too long ago, on Donnie's laptop going over the flash drive that he swiped from Rockwell's trashed Laboratory, looking through files and notes upon the Neurochemist's experiments. I sat beside her on the right, glancing now and then on the notes that showed on the screen while hearing the computer beeping and buzzing on the uploading on each file. I also noticed the concentrated look on April's face as she scrolled through the notes slowly and carefully, before she found something that had her head look over from the laptop to the others.

"Guys, I think I've found something," She announced, having the orange and blue-clad Turtles seized their sparring, the purple-clad Turtle look over his shoulder before standing up as he, Leo, and Mikey came over.

I stopped my sketching, closed up my drawing pad, and scooted over more next to April to get a better look at what she'd found while Leo sat above the concrete couch over me with Donnie sitting next beside me while Mikey sat on the opposite end with Raph, who stopped reading and paid attention as well. We all sat idly by waiting to what the redhead teenager had to say as she typed away on something she had come across.

"These notes are hard to follow, but it looks like Rockwell was able to modify the mutagen," April theorized.

"Why would he do that?" Leo asked bewildered.

"He thought he could use it to create a neurochemical that would temporarily give someone psychic abilities," clarified April as images of notes pinpointed on that a containment needle full of modified mutagen that would be injected into the brain to give that person the ability to read people's minds.

"You mean that monkey was psychic?" Raph questioned in bewilderment also.

"It's more like he was reading our emotions," April stated more clearly, "After all he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile."

"Yeah, well next time I'll be sure to think friendly thoughts while I'm beating a little Sunshine into him," Donnie replied sternly while punching his right fist into his left palm.

"Well, we need to find him first so that way he can lead us to Rockwell and, to state the case, this City is mainly huge so he could be anywhere by now," I stated the obvious.

"Okay, we need to track him down before he attacks someone else," Leo declared out, "Let's go up to the surface, spread out, and search."

"How're we gonna stay in contact?" Raph mentioned as I glanced to see Donnie grinning at that that had him stand up from his spot with a look of pride.

"I have a little something that might help," he replies, having us all look at him with blank yet curious gazes as he steps in front of us to take the stage.

"Gentlemen – and ladies –," He announces while bowing and motioning to April and I politely, having me smile and nod my head in appreciation before continuing, "I give you… the T-phone!"

While announcing that, he pulls out from behind with his right hand a phone that was in the shape and detailed out of an actual shell with a square-sized screen with a rectangular button underneath it as it shown a little spark on the top, right-hand corner that presented to be brand new while hearing a cheery ring tone from it that was from the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)' theme song.

"Dude, I'm in charge of naming stuff," Mikey complained, standing up while jerking his thumb to himself with an annoyed expression before stating out dramatically with a wave of his hand slowly in the air, "I would've called it… the T-phone."

"I did call it the T-phone," Donnie stated with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, but I would've called it the T-phone," Mikey said in a whiney tone, only for Raph to come up behind him and whack him with the rolled-up comic book in hand, letting out an "OW!" and falling over on the floor while Raph turned away arms crossed over his chest with a snobbish expression.

I rolled my eyes at Raph's obnoxious reaction as I got up from my spot next to April, walked on over and helped Mikey up to his feet.

"Don't worry, Mikey. You can name Donnie's next latest invention next time," I assured, having him smile at me and nodded in agreement.

I then turned my sight to see Donnie walking up to April, who was typing away on the laptop again before hearing Donnie's voice speak up that had her gaze up to him.

"And April, if you give me your cell number, I can patch you into our network," Donnie implied, holding up his T-phone in his left palm to her while Raph, still with crossed arms and rolled comic book tightly in his hand, rolled his eyes at his scientific brother's intention.

"Sweet!" April replies as she takes the phone from him and starts pressing the button a few times that let out some beeping noises, indicating that she was typing in her actual phone number.

Donnie fist pumped himself in victory saying, "Ha! See that?" before he covered the side of his face with the back of his right hand, whispering happily to us, "I got her number."

"Her number's on the fridge, you dork," Raph mutters in annoyance, having the purple-clad Turtle making an irritated face from his hotheaded brother's phrase.

"Just let him have this moment, Raph," I told half-hazardly, having the red-clad Turtle let off a shrug and a 'whatever' expression while Donnie gave me a grateful grin as I returned the favor.

I then heard the shimmering tone coming from the laptop that showed of the psychic abilities from the person who was injected with the serum, knowing that without a doubt that Rockwell will use it for any means necessary on attacking others by reading their emotions. We needed to find him and secure him from attacking anyone else, much less let him get captured by either the Kraang or the local authorities.

Once we were all set with our newly made T-phones and other gear, we went up top to the surface and each went separate directions of the City in search of the Monkey mutant. I stood on the edge of one of the building's rooftops, gazing down at the streets and alleyways that were lit thanks to the street light posts. I felt the wind passing through me like a cool breeze that made both my hair and the loose strands of my waistband flow along with it while hearing the constant sounds of cars honking and sirens blaring throughout the night sky. I kept my eyes focused and stern on the neighborhood block while seeing a few people walking by on the sidewalks and some cars driving pass. I also kept my T-phone within my left hand in case any of the guys or April called in spotting the Monkey or if I had to call them if I saw the mutant. While still keeping my watch on things down below, I then felt an aural presence appearing and coming from behind me, having me known that aura felt familiar that had me narrowed my gaze more firmly.

"I thought you were patrolling another part of the City in search for that Monkey?" I questioned, as I then turned halfway around to see Leo standing a few feet away with an anxious yet nervous demeanor on his face.

"I was, but I thought I'd come here and see how you and things were doing," Leo replied while rubbing the back of his neck nervously as the loose strands of his headband flowed with the wind.

A little surprised by this, my expression soften to an unknown look as I did a little nod in gratitude and said, "I'm doing fine. I… appreciate your concern."

Leo gave a bit of a smile at my response as I then turned back to the edge and watched the streets once again in search of the mammal, but Leo's aura still lingered from behind me as if he had something more accurate to say.

"Is there anything else?" I asked, still keeping watch on the neighborhood.

I then heard a soft sigh from him before he stated, "We need to talk."

I let out a sigh myself, but with a hint of exasperation and annoyance in thinking that he was going to bring up 'him' again.

"I already told you that I can't tell you about 'Alon' yet 'til the right moment comes," I stated sternly.

"I know. I understand that and I gave you my word that I would be patient," Leo quickly responds before there was a silent pause for a minute or two when he spoke up again breaking the silence:

"I…I came to apologize."

I just simply stood where I was at; didn't move, didn't turned, didn't even glance, just kept standing near the edge with my back still turned to him but I listened as the Leader continued.

"I know that I was being irrelevant and forceful yesterday on wanting to know, but I was tempted into wanting to find out what that word meant and I figured that you knew something about it. Since you were the one who mentioned it from the beginning, I wanted to ask you on what you knew about it, but with the Kraang and now the Foot Clan rampaging the City, I didn't know when would be the right time to bring it up."

I then finally decided to turn around, walked away from the edge over, and gaze at the blue-clad Turtle face-to-face, yet when I faced him; I saw his eyes full of guilt and hopefulness that made my chest tighten in regret on feeling anger and fury for him, but kept it from showing on my expression as I kept listening.

"Ever since last night, I've realized how stupid and overly obsessive I've been and taking it out on you for not telling me was wrong," Leo admits, looking more guilty and sorrowful that made my heart clench harder inside, "It was wrong of me on pushing you into telling me something that you weren't ready to say yet and I feel horrible for doing it."

"So why did you do it?" I asked sternly, trying to ignore the painful feelings I had inside me, having Leo give me a confused look at that as I questioned more sincerely, "Why did you push me into trying to tell you when I didn't feel like I was ready to say it?"

Leo, looking a bit wide-eyed and unsure about how to explain it, glancing to the side avoiding my gazed while rubbing the side of his neck in an anxious way.

"W-Well – I – ", Leo stuttered to say, but I interrupted before he could say further more.

"Why didn't you just leave it at that after I said that I couldn't tell you or the others?" I asked, getting the heat of firmness and rage burning through my system with my powers acting up along with it, "You just accused me that I didn't want to cause you don't trust me, is that it?!"

"No! Of course not! It's just –," Leo started to protest, but I started to get really upset and angry to the point that I cut him off again.

"Then what?!" I snapped in impatiently, feeling the pressure tearing me apart of wanting to understand his circumstances, "I get you want to know badly, but why would you push me so much just to know one little thing?!"

"Because you're my best friend and I care about you!" He snapped aloud, having me stagger back with a shock expression that left me speechless.

We just stood in front of each other, staring directly in eye contact, not a word spoken afterwards, my expression completely speechless. While Leo gave me an angered narrowed stare before taking a step back, turned halfway from me and released a stress-out sigh that let out all his frustration and his face softened. I kept staring at him as he sighed, wrapping my head around on what he just said that had me standing there utterly quiet. After a few seconds of recovering from his snappy outburst, he then speaks again but in a softer tone while his head is slightly lowered with his eyes looking down at the rooftop's flooring.

"That's why I did it. Not cause I wanted to know what you were keeping secret, but that I really care about you," Leo admits before glancing at me, "When I saw you that night at the facility, in that entrance-like state, you had no idea how frighten I was when I couldn't wake you out of it. I was so scared that I was afraid that you be trapped like that forever, that you wouldn't be the same again."

I then felt all my anger, frustration, and rage fade off me that I had for him was replaced by guilt, stupidity, and sadness. I gave a heartfelt expression upon Leo's confession about his caring accusation for me as I slowly reached up to my necklace with my right hand and clasped it around my stone, holding it tightly near my heart with painful regret.

"But when I heard you speak my name out like you heard me calling to you, I was so overjoyed that I couldn't even explain what else I was feeling," He continued, bring a smile on his face that made me feel warm within my heart and everywhere else, "And when you finally broke out of your trance, I was so relieved and grateful that you were safe."

I let out a small smile with that heartfelt expression of mine but suddenly faded when Leo gave a slight concern yet serious look that gave me a discreet feeling on what he was about to bring up next.

"But when you muttered out that word 'Alon', I saw that curious bothersome look on your face that told me it was troubling you. I asked 'what?' cause I thought you would explain it, but you told us to not worry about it, except I was worried. Not just for knowing what it means, but that it was causing you to behave oddly, and I want you to get it out in the open and to let me be sure that you're okay."

Leo then walked up right in front of me, having my heart raced at the way he was gazing at me with those worriedsome, compassionate eyes as he gently placed his right hand on my left shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. I traced my eyes from his hand that touched my shoulder back to those mesmerizing eyes as a sweet, kind smile graced his lips that made my cheeks flare up at his unexpecting movements.

"I don't know why but, you mean so much to me since that day you first came to us, and I've never had such a good friend like you," He states out before he proclaims, "You're my best friend, Alora, and I want to make sure nothing ever happens to you."

I went wide-eyed with a partly opened mouth as a slight gasp escaped it when I heard his swearness. I felt my heart sink into my stomach after everything that was just said and done. Everything that had happened in the past; the argument, the angry outburst, the angry discussion in the Kitchen faded into nothingness within my memory. All this time, Leo was just looking out for me cause he cares about my well-being. I then felt absolutely worse inside from the way I treated him; getting infuriated, glaring, and yelling at him for no reason. I never could've asked for a better friend than him. I just stood there, staring at his caring face, feeling my throat drying out from trying to find the right words to say.

"Leo…I - ," I was going to start when I was suddenly cut off by a theme song ring tone.

Both startled, we step back from each other as I looked from my left hand to see my T-phone that I've completely forgotten that I was holding. It was vibrating in my hand as colors appeared on the screen that told us that someone was calling. I looked back to Leo seeing his T-phone in his right hand vibrating and the screen showing colors on his as well. We looked at each other that we were both being contacted at the same time so, without further delay, we turned back to our phones, both pressed the button underneath the screen, and heard April's voice talking through them like one speaker.

" _Guys, someone just spotted the Monkey on Bleecker."_

My eyes widen at that as I completely forgot about Mutated Rockwell during our conversation. I then concentrated as I heard Raph's voice speak up next through the T-phone.

" _I think I'm on his trail."_

Realizing now was the time to move, Leo and I looked to each other with blank yet shyness expressions upon what had just occurred a few moments ago.

"We should… talk this out later…once this whole ordeal is over," I informed surely.

"Yeah… sure," Leo replied with a small grin.

I activated my aural flight as Leo and I bolted over the rooftop and began running, in my case flying, right toward the direction where Raph was chasing the Monkey. During that, Leo took his T-phone and contacted the others, crying into it:

"Mikey, the Monkey's heading your way."

"Hopefully he won't get too far," I yelled out into my T-phone as we heard Raph talk through the little devices again.

" _I've got eyes on him. He's headed south on Delancey!"_

" _I'm on Houston! I'll cut him off!"_ we heard Donnie speak up through it.

Leo and I ran like no tomorrow as we stopped near the edge of another rooftop, me still in midair, and looked at the block below us. We gazed around when we heard Donnie's voice act up through our phones.

" _Where'd he go?"_

I was still looking around when something had caught my eye; a giant, furry endangered chimpanzee with metal cuffs, a matching belt, and collar hiding near the side of the building peering over to hopefully see that he wasn't being followed anymore.

"Psst, Leo," I whispered out, gaining the Lead Turtle's attention as I pointed to our target.

Leo looked to where I was pointing, glance to me, nodded before he pulled up his T-phone, and pressed the button to speak into it when the Monkey was on the move again.

"He changed direction," Leo informed while seeing the creature running by below us, letting out monkey screeches loudly.

We both went after him as Leo brought up his phone and contacted again, saying:

"Mikey, the Monkey's headed your way!"

I heard startled yelling from the other side of that phone, telling me that Mikey was busy playing a video game on his T-phone, letting me lightly chuckle to myself with a smile before hearing the game-playing Turtle reply through the device:

" _I'm on it!"_

While Leo and I were going over the building's roofs, I would also remember that when Mikey goes after Mutated Rockwell on his skateboard, he would bring out his extended nunchuck chain with the scythe, but throws the other end right towards the Monkey. But Rockwell would surprisingly run in the opposite direction and the nunchuck chain would, instead, wrap around a light post. While Mikey watched the Monkey run off from his sight, without paying attention, looks to see he was heading straight into the light post his nunchuck chain was wrap up, screams in panic, and runs into it with a loud 'CLANG' and slides down from it with a painful groan. I felt bad for Mikey on that but went into focus again as we heard the distant sound of monkey screeching close by. Just then, we saw the Monkey running and jumping over some building's stairways as Leo jumped over the edge, onto a fire escape, flip, and landed onto the street with me following close behind. Raph then appeared running right next to us as we all chased down the alleyway where the Monkey had passed. While doing so, we heard Mikey's startled cry and heard a 'Watch it!' saying that the Mutated Rockwell nearly bumped into him on his skateboard. Possibly, with Mikey chasing after him, we all ran into each other in the middle of a four-crossed street as I landed in between Leo and April while looking around to see the Mutant Monkey gone and out of sight, having us all confused and wondering where he went.

"Anybody see where he went?" Leo asked concern.

"I thought he headed off in that direction," Donnie stated, pointing at the right end of the street.

"I thought it was that way," Raph stated next, pointing at the other end of the block.

While Leo, Raph, and Donnie were trying to figure out which way the Monkey went, as well with Mikey calling out, "Here, Monkey, Monkey, Monkey, Monkey!" I then glance to April, with a curious expression on her face, turned around and walked to the back end of the street. I knew that she was getting that 'feeling' sense in her right now, that it was telling her that Rockwell was closely nearby. I followed behind her as I stood next to her, following her gaze at the dumpster that was a few feet away from us. I then placed the tips of my right hand fingers near the side of my temple, squinted my eyes, and concentrated hard from within the dumpster. In just a few seconds, I could see an outline of a huge, furry mammal inside it; the aura around it was pure light. I gently lifted my fingertips off my temple, but kept my determine eyes at the smelly containment.

"You feel it too?" April asked.

I looked to her and nodded. "Yep."

We then went over toward the dumpster, both lifted off the right lid with both our hands that made a loud creaking sound, and looked down to see the Monkey with his hands on his head in a hunched up position, looking scared and frightened. The poor thing was panting heavily with fear as he removed his hands from his head and turned to look at us with those timid brown eyes. We stared at him with surprised expressions when April offered her hand to him gently without hesitating, making me smile at her kind gesture. The Monkey then turned his body around to face us, made a little 'ooh-Ooh!' noise before slowly reaching his left oversized hand out to take it. With that settled, April and I backed out and to the side as the Mutant Monkey climbed out of the dumpster and stood there, staring at us with a blank look on his face. We both stared back at him with content smiles until we heard Mikey's grunt and an extended chain passing between us that had us both shocked when it wrapped itself around the giant Mutant. Mutated Rockwell began panicking, struggling to try to break free from the chain, screeching out angrily and roaring at us.

"Ha-Ha! Gotcha that time!" Mikey cheered out triumphantly, holding down the other end of the chain while April and I weren't too happy about this.

"Great, we got the Monkey. But we're not any closer to finding Dr. Rockwell," Raph pointed out.

"Guys, wait a sec," I stated out, holding out my outstretched hand to hold up.

I turned back and saw April walk up slowly and cautiously toward the struggling, enraged Mutant, inspecting him in a wondrous suspicion before the Monkey threw up his head and roared very loudly and very viciously like a wild animal. April backed up from that horrid roar as it settled down; she leaned in once more as she looked into his eyes that were bulging out of his head before slimly sunk back into his sockets into normal eyes once more.

"April?" I asked softly, knowing that she was sensing about the Monkey's true intent.

"Actually, we're a lot closer than you think," She says, turning back towards us.

"What? – How?" Donnie asked in confusion.

I knew what she was going to say next while still looking at us, she gestured her left hand toward the Mutated animal and proclaims surprisingly yet shockingly:

"I think this _is_ Dr. Rockwell!"

I gazed back toward the guys to see them all stare in utter shock on April's unexpected statement, all except me since I knew from the very beginning of the episode on what really happened to him. I looked at Mutated Rockwell to see him staring at us with a blank yet fearful expression on his furry face. I felt such sorrow for the poor man, dreading that someone like him didn't deserve to be mutated like this. Even at the cost of his discovery on modifying the Mutagen to create a serum to give someone physic abilities, and yet, his partner turning him into an out-of-control, dangerous animal just to gain the access into draining the process out of him was both horrible and cruel. Although, the guys and April don't know yet that it was Dr. Falco who was behind Rockwell's mutation, and soon will hand him over to Falco just to make sure that he was safe and secured, more or less, locked up like a Lab experiment. I felt my anger return as my blood began boiling through me when that traitorous jerk gets his hands on Rockwell and drains the serum out of him. Well, I was gonna make sure that he won't get away with it since the Turtles and I will stop him…

And we're gonna make sure he doesn't succeed.

 **Oh, boy! The Turtles and April have now uncovered the mystery of the missing Dr. Rockwell, knowing that the Noble Light knew about it all along. But no doubt, they will hand him back over to the fiendish Dr. Victor Falco; unbeknownst he was the reason for Rockwell's mutation in the first place. Will the Turtles find out the true intentions of Dr. Falco and stop him before it's too late? Will they be able to help Dr. Rockwell? Find out next time!**

 **This message is to one of my readers who gave me such helpful info about my problems. I thank you so much for your kind and generous advice. I'll be sure to use it wisely! Thank you again for reading my story.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	40. Chapter 40: Monkey Brains - Part 4

**Chapter 40** **: Monkey Brains Part 4**

Alora's POV

When we managed to find and discover of Dr. Rockwell's disappearance, the Turtles, April, and I had decided, as I predicted, to take the Mutated chimpanzee Neurochemist back to the disastrous Laboratory where Dr. Falco was now. As we began our descendant back there, I stood back walking alongside Mutated Rockwell, who was still chained up back Mikey's extended nunchuck chain, along with April walking on the opposite side of him. I would likely glance at the anxious yet frighten Mutant who was whimpering in a monkey kinda way, making me feel more worried and fearful for him. I knew why he was acting like this since he and I both know the truth that Falco was the one who started this whole case from the beginning and would no doubt finish it once we handed Rockwell over. Even so, Falco wasn't gonna get off that easily when we return to the Lair afterwards and Donnie looks over Rockwell's notes on the flash drive again. Donnie would recover from them that with the whole 'Monkey experiment' routine tells that there was no Monkey in Rockwell's Laboratory, just samples of Monkey DNA, which would bring up that Falco mutated his partner, caged him up, and lied to everyone on the News report about what really happened, including us. That was totally sick and vile of Falco; to backstab his own Lab partner by turning him into an overgrown animal with little to no acknowledgement, used him as a test result on something base on the impossible, just to claim an untold power to read other people's minds. Well, that won't happen once the Turtles and I stop him, right until we uncover the truth behind this ordeal later on.

After twenty minutes to an half an hour walking, we have successfully returned to Rockwell's old Laboratory where Dr. Falco was currently there, waiting for us. Once I saw him through the doorway, I gave a heated glare, knowing what truly a horrid monster he was. The guys and April had informed the monstrous man about what actually occurred with Rockwell and that the Mutated Monkey was really the missing scientist himself, which to no surprise that left Falco in a state of utter shock and depression that had me roll my eyes with an annoyed look. Although since I wasn't the only one who understood his fake fiasco about him, once Mutated Rockwell stepped in and saw him, he suddenly went berserk and tried to break out of the restricted chains and make a run for it. The guys did their absolute hardest to restrain the panicked Monkey, struggling him over as Falco informed them to take him over to that freaky-looking metal chair and strap him in, which made me boil up in fury upon Falco's instructions. Even so, the guys did as so, strapping him in with his furry arms laying on the arms of the chair and his feet on the pedestal, yet moving frantically around, screeching and growling out in panic. I held a very sorrowful look toward the Monkey as he still struggled within the chair, moving back and forth with his eyes bulging out of his skull again. Just then, I looked over to Falco, turning my expression back into a narrowed glare, as he brought over a needle that held a light green substance in it. He came up on the left side of the chair, insert the needle into Mutated Rockwell's right arm, injected the substance into his system, and within a few seconds, Rockwell's growling grew calmer as his eyes slimed back into his head and closed his eyes into an unconscious state.

"There. That should calm him down a little," Falco informed as he then stood closer to the Mutant, "Poor Rockwell."

I withheld a look of disgust from crossing over my face, but I did let out a revolted gag reflection from within my head.

"Is there any way to get him back to normal?" April asked with concern.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," Falco replied with unsureness in his tone, although I knew he was faking it effortlessly as the heinous jerk held the Mutated scientist's head with his left hand stroking atop of his fur in a comforting sort of way, "But I'll see if there's a way to give him some semblance of a normal life."

' _Tch, yeah, right. Since you know what a 'normal life' is,'_ I retorted in my thoughts.

I then glanced over to the others and see that some of them didn't seem quite convince; Leo with his arms crossed with an intense stare, Raph also looking with the same stare as his blue-headband brother, Mikey with a sympathetic smile, and Donnie and April looking at each other with unsure gazes.

Afterwards, we then decided to take our leave for Falco to do what he had to do, though they didn't know what the mad Neurochemist had intended to do. When it was about my turn to follow suite with the others, I then turned my head back towards Falco, who stared at me with a fake emotional yet genuine expression, but I still gave him that cold, furrowed glare of mine that told him I wasn't falling for it.

"I know what you're really up to, Falco," I spoke in a softly but harsh tone, "I know what you've done to Rockwell and what you intend on doing to him, but you won't get away with it cause we will stop you, no matter what."

Falco stood aback shocked by my accusation towards him but slowly narrowed his eyes at me with a profound yet curious demeanor. With that said, I then began descending out of the Lab, leaving a flabbergasted man behind as I turned from the doorway's frame and began following behind back Home.

We all returned to the Lair and made our way over to the Kitchen. Everyone was hungry after that accelerating attempt on finding Rockwell and discovering on what happened to him. Raph stayed back on the surface to go grab a pizza for us to snack on while the rest of us waited for him to return. I sat next to Donnie, who was looking through his laptop on the flash drive, on the right side of the island, April a seat away right next to us, Mikey on the other side across from us playing a game on his new T-phone, and Leo leaning on the right end of the island with his shell turned to us.

Even before everything with Mutated Rockwell and the big chase after him, I was still replaying that scene about Leo and I's conversation back up on that particular rooftop in my head. Everything that Leo had confirmed to me about caring for me and not letting the burden of keeping a secret from everyone around me drag me down was gnawing every aspect on having me wanting to tell him about 'Alon'. But the feeling about 'not telling them when the time was right' was pulling me back on revealing it and was causing major pressure on both my head and my heart. Especially from that overly exasperated yet infuriated argument during that specific subject, it made me feel terribly dreadful on myself for treating Leo on the wrong idea of things. Leo was just looking out for me since he is my best friend, and what I did was treat him badly with fury-like glares and angry yelling.

Feeling utterly stupid and ridiculous, I slightly glance over to the shell turned Turtle with a hint of guilt and regret on my face. Getting as if sensing that someone was staring, he also slightly glance back to see me looking at him from behind but I'd quickly turn away, looking down with my eyes closed and feeling ashamed. I then heard the creaking of a stool move and feel a presence coming over while placing their hand against the side of my back.

"Hey," I heard April's soft voice speak up, having me glance over to see a worried redhead whose bright, blue eyes glinted with that same emotion, "Are you okay?"

With a heavy and guilty heart, I turned my gaze down again with a depress sigh and replied in a low tone, "No. I'm not."

April knelt down a bit with her hand still on the right upper corner on my back, still with that concern glint lingering in her eyes.

"I can see that you and Leo have been distant from each other lately," She implied with acknowledgement before questioning, "Did something happen between you two?"

I still kept my gaze down on the island's flat surface before I looked to her with a shameful expression crossing my face.

"You could say that. We – had a disagreeable argument yesterday when you and Donnie were out investigating. It eventually got worse when you two came back after Rockwell hurt Donnie. We sort of kept our distance since then, but when we went up top to catch Rockwell, Leo came over and explained some things to me that made me feel so stupid and idiotic about the way I've been treating him these past several hours."

"But, what was the subject that cause you both to get so angry about?" April asked in confusion.

I looked away from her gaze with a heart-wrenched expression, still feeling that now was still not the time to tell her about 'Alon'.

"It's… it's complicated to explain and – I don't wanna get into it right now," I stated in a gentle and kindly rejection, glancing over to see April giving a look that told me she understands my situation as I continued, "I…I-I just don't know what to say or do to tell Leo how sorry I am."

"Well, give yourself and Leo a little bit of time to adjust the tension and then when you're ready, go on over and talk to him and tell him how sorry you are," April informed confidently while patting my back for reassurance.

"You sure about that?" I asked with a bit of unsureness.

April nodded with a grin as she stood up straight. "I'm definitely sure. Count on it."

I smiled at her wistful advice as I nodded to her in gratitude. "Thanks, April. I'm glad I have a friend like you to count on."

"Anytime," She replied with a beaming grin as she then walked back over to her spot.

I still smiled while watching herself walk back over to where she sat beforehand as I heard the laser buzzing from across the island and heard Mikey's voice speak up that had me look over to the game-focusing Turtle.

"Man, this asteroid field's tough," He muttered aloud while moving his thumbs frantically on the buttons on his T-phone, "I just can't beat it."

I smiled with a hum-like chuckle as I felt an aural presence coming towards the Kitchen to see Raph walking while holding a pizza box atop of his left hand, smelling the fresh steam of baked pizza through the air made my stomach lowly growl in hunger.

"Pizza's here!" Raph announces.

Raph places the pizza box a few meters away from Mikey, opens it, and we all went in and each grabbed a slice, all except Donnie and Mikey. Oblivious of the delicious Italian food, Mikey still kept on playing the game when the steamy scent of the pizza waft through the air near the orange-clad Turtle, who then started sniffing around while still tapping the buttons and let out a 'hmm!' as his eyes widen with delight. Although, he began having a tug-a-war battle on himself wanting to eat some pizza or continuing on playing his game.

"[Towards the pizza box] Must eat pizza. [Back onto his T-phone] But I can't stop playing! [Back towards the pizza box] But must eat pizza. [Back again onto his T-phone game] But I can't stop playing! [Looks towards the steaming pizza box] But must eat pizza!"

Mikey then lets out a dramatic-like scream with open palm, twitchy fingers and tears of agony pouring out of his eyes before placing face first into the pizza box and then sitting back up with a slice of pizza crust first in his mouth, loudly chewing on it while still continuing on his game.

"Well… that was partly entertaining," I commented, breaking the dumbfounded silence from everyone who witness that with weird expressions.

"Sorry we didn't get any closer to finding your Dad, April," Leo apologized to the gingered teenager as he sat in between her and I when eating some pizza.

"It's okay. Everything we learn about the Kraang is another piece of the puzzle," April clarified with good intentions.

"Yeah, but – psychic research? This is one weird puzzle," Leo thought aloud in puzzlement.

"You don't even know the half of it," I murmured quietly, hopefully that Leo nor anyone else would've heard me.

I then felt a presence come up behind us that made me look over to see Master Splinter walking by with a plate in his hands with one slice of pizza on it before stopping right on over to April.

"I am curious, April. How did you know the Monkey was really a human?" He asked in a curious demeanor.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just – get a feeling about things," April replies with uncertainty, though I knew what it was, but I wasn't going to spoil it when it comes out.

"A feeling? Hm," Sensei questioned in wonder before continuing out of the Kitchen before hearing him say aloud, "Interesting."

While seeing Master Splinter walking out, I hid a smile that creeped onto my lips, knowing that Sensei was possibly going over thoughts about having April take Ninjutsu lessons into becoming a Kunoichi, which made me feel a bubble of excitement bursting inside that I would likely be trained alongside her. Still with that smile on, I took my slice of pizza and began taking bites out of it, along with everyone else, all except Donnie, who was still going through the files on the laptop with a serious expression. I gazed over to him in his concentrated era as I glanced to see Leo noticing his brother's reaction, too.

"Hey, Donnie, how come you're not eating?" He asked in a concern tone, gaining everyone's attention by Leo's question.

"What? I'm not hungry," Donnie replied waving it off with his left hand without glancing away from the screen as he rested his chin on the back of the same hand while muttering, "Something's been bothering me. Falco said that Rockwell was experimenting on a Monkey."

"- And?" Leo pressed on, everyone still in pursue on what Donnie was implying, except me since I already knew what it was.

"Well, according to these notes, he never had a Monkey in his Lab. He was just using samples of Monkey DNA," Donnie informed from Rockwell's files that showed images of Monkey DNA protocols.

"Eh, we're still not following you," Leo insured, still confused on his brother's point.

"If he never had a Monkey, - what broke out of that cage?" Donnie questioned with a narrowed stare.

"It must've been Rockwell!" Raph suggested out, finally understanding Donnie's perspective.

"Which means Falco put him there and he's been lying this whole time!" Donnie finally figured out, having everyone, except Mikey who's still busy playing on his T-phone, show narrowed yet angered stares.

Then Raph turned to me since I was the only person in the room who didn't react as they did.

"Don't supposed you knew this whole time that Falco was really behind this?" He asked skeptically, making me roll my eyes at that as if I was predictable.

"Of course I did," I replied before I got serious on the matter and then stated, "I also knew that the Mutant Monkey was really Dr. Rockwell, too."

Everyone, including Mikey, stared at me in surprise when I announced that while hearing the beeping sound from Mikey's game made a dying noise like it suddenly ended.

"What?! Then – why didn't you tell us?!" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Because in the story, April is the one whose supposed to figure out Rockwell's sudden appearance, so I would be spoiling if I told you," I theorized.

"Well that does make some sense," Donnie admitted half-heartedly, having me nod my head to him in understanding.

"Thank you, Donnie," I said in appreciation before turning back to the others as I pressed on, "Anyways, I knew that Falco turned Rockwell into a Monkey and used experiments on him so he could extract the psychic neuro-chemical from his brain. Yet when Rockwell escaped, he hid the truth on what really happened and lied to the public just to cover it up."

"Whoa. A major twists of events here, dudes!" Mikey exclaimed in bewilderment.

"That explains why Rockwell reacted when we brought him back to the Lab; he knew that Falco was the one who mutated him!" April clarified in realization.

"And he's gonna get a major beat down, too, after everything he did when I'm through with him," Raph informed angrily, pounding his right fist into his left palm.

"So what're we waiting for?" I questioned as I stood up from my seat with a determined yet narrowed stare and stated, "Let's go pay Dr. Falco another visit."

All with the same expressions as mine; Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey nodded in agreement as we all sprinted out of the Kitchen and headed through the entrance of the Lair. While hearing April yelling out, "Good luck, you guys!", we ran speedily fast in hopes that we weren't too late on saving Rockwell. No doubt that Falco already started injecting the psychic serum out of the Mutated Neurochemist's head and possibly injected into himself to fully gain the power to read people's minds. Feeling anger and the source of my powers flowing through me, I began to speed up more as the Turtles and I ran through the tunnels and headed up towards the surface.

Once we went topside into the City, we immediately dashed toward the building of Rockwell's Lab where Falco was keeping the Monkey scientist prisoner. It was pouring with rain along with thundering with lighting as we ran, jump, and summersaulted pass the rooftops to the banged-up Laboratory. I began to feel soaked to the bone with each drop of water that hit me, but I didn't give a shell about it; all I was focusing on was getting to that Lab and stopping Falco. Several minutes pass as we finally arrived and went in through the front door, up the stairs 'til we reached Rockwell's study. I then heard evil laughter coming from behind the door within the room, knowing that it Falco had already infused the chemical into his system. Without wasting further delay, we all entered the dark room as I felt an aural presence that became corrupted with hatred while feeling another that was mildly flickering with faintness. Yet through the seemingly darkness, we saw Falco standing triumphantly while see Mutated Rockwell pass out on the chair, making me more infuriated as I glared harder at the vile man.

"Alright, Falco!" Leo announces as we turned on the lights, having Falco turn to us in surprise when Leo was about to combatted, "We've had enough of your –"

"Do not say "Monkeying around"," Raph cut him off bluntly.

"I wasn't going to," Leo stated in defense.

"Yes, you were," Falco implied, having us all look towards him as he walked toward us to see the whiteness around his eyes covered with red veins along with a sickly sinister grin as the aura invisibly around him glowed a sickening red.

"It's over, Falco! We know it was you who mutated Rockwell!" Donnie pointed out firmly.

"I used him as a guinea pig," Falco finally admits while glancing at the unconscious Mutant, making me glare more intensely with a scowl.

"Well, it didn't work. You turned him into a Monkey," Mikey retorted, having us glance at him unknowingly since he didn't get the drift.

"Um – Mikey? That was what Falco intended on doing," I explained clearly.

"Oh. Right," Mikey replied sheepishly with an innocent smile.

"The psychic neuro-chemical I extracted from his mutant brain - is changing me," Falco explains with a hint of excitement and victory in his voice while holding up two fists in front of him, feeling the power surging through him, "Your minds are opening up to me."

"So this was your plan all along," Donnie informs, even though I told him and the others about it, he probably wanted to hear it from the mastermind himself.

"Of course. No man can defeat you when you know his every thought," Falco clarifies with utmost efficiency.

"Oh, really? Then you must know I'm gonna smack –," Raph began to state angrily when Falco interrupted by finishing Raph's threat by reading his mind:

"Smack the white off my Lab coat? [Chuckles] how humorous!"

The Turtles all stood with surprised looks before narrowing their glares at him, except for Mikey with a blank-out gaze, as Raph replies in fury, "Lucky guess!"

I then stood with a concern gaze since with Falco now with mind reading abilities as Raph charged in with a karate yell full speed straight towards the mad chemist.

"Raph, WAIT - !" I yelled out with an outstretched hand to stop him, knowing that we wouldn't stand a chance against Falco with that kind of power.

As Raph came close, Falco used his mind reading technique to know every attack the red-clad Turtle was about to strike. Raph did a spin-around roundhouse kick right towards Falco's head, but all of a sudden, Falco easily dodged it in one quick motion, took a few steps back with his hands behind him with a smug grin.

"What?" Raph muttered in disbelief upon what just happen as Falco, still with that stupid grin on his face, gestured his left index finger that taunted Raph to come and get him.

Raph, falling for it with an angered stare, came at Falco again with a battle cry and did a jump-in roundhouse kick, but missed completely. Raph then threw a punch at him, yet Falco dodged it as if it was nothing, and dodged again as the hotheaded Turtle threw another punch. Falco stood aback as Raph regain his posture while panting heavily from the attacks, having the mind-reading scientist laugh and then made a 'Tsk-tsk-tsk' sound while waving his left index finger in a taunting way. Raph went in and did another roundhouse kick, but Falco dodged yet again, spun around while taking one of the Sais from behind Raph's shell, and with his back turned, Raph turned back around to see an incoming end of a handle struck him in the face. Raph pummeled to the floor with a couple of spirals, landing on his side with his back towards us when Falco came in and kicked him right over towards Donnie, Mikey, and I, only to tackle into the purple and orange-clad Turtles as I used my aural flight to jump out of the way. I heard a crash from behind on where they landed, having me cringe at that sound of that before landing back down and glaring my eyes at Falco who simply just narrowly stared at me before hearing the ringing sound of metal being unsheathed, having the evil man turn to see Leo leaping in with both katanas in hand. Falco, as always, dodge Leo's surprise attack and kept on dodging every strike, cut, and sweep of the blades like if he was an invisible force. While Leo was taking care of Falco, I went over to the others and help them out by dragging an out-cold Raph near the side of an equipment table to rest more comfortably before turning to the other two who were struggling to stand back up.

"Donnie, Mikey. You two okay?" I asked them caringly.

Mikey was the first one to get back on his feet with squinted eyes as he looked to where the fighting was, before going wide-eyed at it that caught him completely awestruck on what he was seeing.

"Whoa! It's like he's psychic!" Mikey exclaimed in amazement as Donnie stood up next to him on his right rubbing his head with his right hand with a wincing look while I walked on over to them with a worried expression.

"He is psychic, shell brain. That's what he just said," Donnie reminded his oblivious little brother in an annoyed manner.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda tuned out when he did his whole "I'm evil, blah, blah, blah," thing. Heh," Mikey stated with a chuckle while making funny faces and gesturing movements as Donnie rolled his eyes with his right hand on his hip.

Though I would've giggled or chuckled at that, I wasn't quite in the mood to do so as I looked back toward the battle with Leo still swinging and striking his katanas at Falco, who was still dodging them left to right without a problem 'til he struck both of his weapons to the side, but were blocked by one of Raph's Sais Falco had with him. With the blades caught, Falco swiped them out of Leo's hands with the Sai that sent them flying straight towards us in an out-of-control spiraling quarrel that had Donnie, Mikey, and I jump out of the way to avoid getting hit as the katanas stabbed themselves into the wall behind us instead. I crashed on the floor with a grunt then looked back up to see Leo looking to where his weapons were, when Falco hovered over the blue-clad Turtle that made him look up wide-eyed before getting hit in the head that knocked him out and landed on the floor.

"LEO!" I screamed out in terror, staring at the whole scene with widen eyes with a horrid expression before turning them towards Falco and furrowing them, glaring hatefully with a growl through gritted teeth.

I felt all the anger and fury returning, but not at Leo anymore, at Falco instead. I then got back up with balled-up fists that fueled with magical energy just wanting desperately to hit him badly as I felt Mikey and Donnie's presence right next to me and behind, staring with blank and worried looks.

"How're we gonna defeat him if he can read our minds?" Donnie questions with concern as Mikey and I both turned to him while Mikey smiled smugly like he knew the answer.

"No prob. I'm good at this. I just have to fight without thinking!" Mikey states as he turned fully towards us with ease before his smile faded and being replaced with worry as his eyes widen and holding the sides of his head with both hands while panicking, "Wait a minute… how do I fight without thinking?! Oh, no! Now I'm thinking about not thinking!"

While too busy panicking, he didn't noticed that Falco was right behind him and gave him a hard clobbering on the head with end of the Sai's handle, having Mikey let out an "OW!" before collapsing to the floor.

"Mikey!" I cried out before glaring back at Falco who smirked evilly with Raph's Sai still in his hand.

Even though my moves would be useless against his mind-reading power, I had no other choice but to try and take him out myself. Without hesitation, I charged in with a battle yell and sent out power punches straight at him, but as I predicted once again, he swiftly dodged them like they were nothing. Feeling more enraged by the second, I then threw a dozen more at them one after the other without missing a beat, only for Falco to pass by them left to right, side to side, up, down, swerving, and ducking in a fast pace that it seemed totally impossible. I stopped attacking and stared in shock that he could easily avoid that many powerful hits like mine, staring at me with a narrowly smug grin and let a chuckle that made me glare at him more heatedly with another growl coursing in my throat.

"You won't get away with this, Falco!" I bellowed out angrily with my fists still tightening my grip.

"Oh, but it seems like I already have, my dear," He stated out like it was clear as day as that grin grew bigger before continuing, "When you made that accusing threat to me earlier, I had no idea how you knew that I was behind Rockwell's mutation. But with these psychic anomalies, I now know why, along with knowing everything about you."

"Then you probably know who I am and where I really came from," I inquired sternly.

"Yes. I know that you're from another version of Earth; an Earth that is slightly the same, but different from this one," Falco explained, having me feel a shiver run down my back in horrifying fear as he kept talking:

"To know that my home world is all based on a TV show and is cherished by the people from within your world is beyond anything I would've imagined. And not only that, you were sent here to this version of your world by an unknown power that I have never experienced before. To have such strange yet magical abilities to control with a high-rating energy source that you have no idea what they're capable of. To be torn away from everything you hold dear in your heart; your home, your life, your family – "

"Don't you dare bring my family into this!" I shouted out in fury, cutting him off at his sentence.

Falco chuckled once more with a bigger grin, knowing that he was starting to get on my nerves about my heart-crushing memories.

"And why is that, Miss Alora? Or should I refer to you as 'The Noble Light'? Even knowing every thought on what you think, I can even see all the experiences you have been through and the people who you love and care for; your Mother, your Father, your little sister…"

With the way he mentioned my parents and my sister in a snide yet mockingly tone, my fury towards him was expanding more and more, along with my powers that were fueling up with anger within every second.

"I can see how much you love them so, and I can tell how much you miss them after being gone for quite some time," Falco continued to tease me with that smug smirk that I just wanna whack it off his stupid face, "You have been here for a least a couple of months, fighting and protecting your friends you vowed to keep safe, who promise you that they would help you return you back home, but being in their company has altered you're hope in wondering if you'll ever reunite with your love ones again. To be scarred with pain and homesickness on never being able to see, talk, or touch with your family once more, knowing they are scarcely worried and scared half to death on your sudden disappearance for being gone so long; so frightening, so lonely…"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped angrily as I then did a power wave, roundhouse kick at him with massive force, only he bended back as the wave pass him by.

While he was distracted into repositioning himself, I took the chance to charge at him again with both aural-powered fists ready to knock him out for good. As I came in close, I decided to throw an actual punch straight at him, but instead as always, he swerved on the right and stands right behind me as I then felt a hard object hit from behind the back of my head. I yelped out in pain, but still kept my balance as I reached up behind with my right hand to rub where I was hit, but only to feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders, having me go alert before I knew that Falco grabbed a hold of me and roughly toss me over to the ground. I landed hard with a 'thud' and a grunt from the tile floor's impact, groaning in pain while feeling the throbbing pressure from the back of my head as I then felt a hand on my left shoulder, having me look up to see Donnie kneeling in front of me with a worried expression.

"You okay, Alora?" He asked with concern.

"I'll be fine," I winced out before glancing over to see Falco coming right over towards us with still one of Raph's weapons in his right hand and looking back to Donnie while placing my left hand on his right arm, "It's all up to you now, Donnie. You have to stop him."

Donnie glance to the side unsurely before going determined as he gazes back at me and nodded. After letting go of my shoulder, he stands back on his feet, turns toward Falco, and stands his ground as the evil, psychic mind-reading chemist began walking closer while Donnie slightly descends backwards.

"A man who can read minds is unstoppable. Once I dispose of you, no one will be able to stand in my way," Falco proclaimed with utmost certainty.

"We'll see about that," Donnie replies while taking out his Bo-Staff and holding it out front in defense.

Donnie then charged in, only for Falco to use his mind-reading powers, seeing the purple-clad Turtle swinging his weapon from around, his right, then his left, and finally, leaps up with his Staff raised above him and then brings it down. But Falco moves himself on the right, then to his left as Donnie raises his Staff from the other side, and then bends back as the weapon swept above him. After that, Falco then throws the Sai right at Donnie, who whacks it away with his Bo-Staff, holds up his weapon with a pose before striking the tip of it within his right hand straight at Falco, but he catches it with both hands and pulls it over to the side with Donnie still holding onto it and smacks him right into a wall before falling to the floor. I gasp at seeing Donnie on his side facing the wall as his Bo-Staff clattered off a few feet away from him, hearing the poor Turtle groan in pain when Falco's voice spoke up.

"I really must admire that complex brain of yours. You come up with so many ideas. Too bad I can see them all coming," He compliments with bit of a snarky tone into it as Donnie got back up on his feet just in time when Falco said that one, mind-reading question that would set the scientific Turtle off:

"By the way, do you really think you have a chance with April?"

And that's what hit him; Donnie's eyes squinted a smidge at the question, finally realizing what he has to do. With that look in his face, he lowers his head down, shutting his eyes, bringing his balled-up fists up to himself while muttering quietly:

"I can do this. Just have to fight without thinking. No thinking. No thinking."

While Donnie was concentrating, I remember that this was when all of Donnie's thinkable attacks would appear and charge right at Falco, stop motionlessly in front of him as Falco's psychic abilities activate as the mad man laugh out of satisfaction. Even though Falco had no idea on what was about to happen, I still kept my gaze on Donnie as I softly heard that one sentence that had me bring a smile upon my face:

" _Don't think. Just do."_

With that said, he glances up with a narrowed look as all of his ideas were brought back into him and were shut out from within his mind. Just then, Donnie looked up with a determine grin as he then runs right at Falco again, having the overly corrupted man give an infuriated stare as he tries to mind-read his opponent's thoughts, but Donnie kept on going straight towards him, without getting any intel out of him at all. Falco gasp in shock and recoiled back in fear as Donnie gave a roundhouse kick, spun around for a flying kick to the chest that pushed Falco right into the wall next to the busted-out cage. Falco regained himself and charged in with a yell, but only for Donnie to trip him with the edge of his left foot, then gave an uppercut underneath at the face, and then going from behind and giving a back kick that had Falco crash into an equipment table. The angered neurochemist pushed up from the table, turned around while still steading his posture, and then pounces right after Donnie, whose back was still turned, glanced, and jumped into the air when Falco threw a punch at him. Donnie curled himself into a ball as he back-flipped in midair before landing his feet on a wall and then pushed himself straight at Falco while delivering several punches and spinning around rapidly. Donnie punched Falco to no end that had them both sent flying across the Lab as Donnie punched him one last time that had him crash in a upside-down position into the broken cage, having Falco's psychic abilities turn off as he then strain into the cage, groaning before slumping into unconsciousness. Donnie stood back up and place his Bo-Staff back behind his shell as I got back up, ran up to him and gave him a massive side hug that caught him by surprise again.

"Way a go, Donnie!" I cheered out happily with a big smile, letting him go as Raph and Leo, now fully conscious, came up to us with impressive grins.

"Whoa, Donnie, nice work!" Raph commented in amazement as Mikey came up next with the canister of Mutagen in his hands.

"Ha! What'd I tell you about those back flips, huh? Pretty cool!" Mikey mentioned on the 'back-flip' routine again, having Donnie roll his eyes and having me chuckle a little at that.

"Now that we have the ooze, let's see what Falco knows about the Kraang," Donnie informs firmly as we all turn back to the cage where Falco was at only, to no surprise, his was gone, having the purple-clad Turtle let out a 'huh?!' as the Turtles stare in shock that the evil mad scientist escaped.

We all ran over to the empty cage as Donnie exclaimed aloud, "Falco's gone!"

We then heard grunting that had us all turn to our left to see Dr. Rockwell fully awake and conscious, struggling with his strains in the metal chair.

"What do we do about him?" Mikey asks quizzically.

Without hesitation, Donnie had walked on over to the chair and undid both of the metal restrains on the chair's arms. With a monkey grunt, Mutated Rockwell got out of the chair in a fast pace, went over to the window, opened it while looking out into the outskirts of the City, and looks back towards us with a blank yet forlorn expression. I stood next to Donnie while grinning from ear to ear as I look at the hesitated Monkey.

"I'm no psychic, but I think he's trying to thank us," Donnie clarifies with a gentle smile.

"It's alright, Rockwell. You're free now; no one's gonna hurt you anymore," I stated in reassurance.

Mutated Rockwell let out an 'Ooh!' before turning back and jumping through the window while hearing clanging sounds from below, indicating that he was probably going down through a Fire Escape.

"Um, if he reacts to angry thoughts, is New York City really the best place for him?" Raph questions, bringing up a pretty good point at that.

We then heard a car honking from afar outside that had us all turn our gazes back to the window before hearing a male's voice calling out angrily, "Hey, Monkey! Get outta the - ," until it was cut short by screeching that had us made cringing yet worried expressions while hearing car tires screeching throughout the roadways as well as crashing and a woman screaming fearfully at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Leo reassures with a bit of unsureness in his voice while still hearing tires screeching and the woman's screaming still continuing on.

I then went on over to the window that Rockwell escaped through as the cool night air pass through the opening that made my hair slightly blow freely along with it. It all seem quiet at first when I suddenly heard Leo say something that made me look back in surprise.

"Hey, Donnie? I'm – I'm sorry about what happen the other night. About… doing those stupid 'monkey puns' and laughing at you when you got hurt. Even though it did seem funny that you were beaten up by something as silly like a Monkey, I didn't realize that you could've gotten yourself killed by the size or how dangerous that thing had been. I wasn't thinking like how a true Leader would be for his teammate, let alone his own brother if they were severely injured. I felt bad after all that and I hope that you can forgive me on it."

Donnie just stood there completely speechless on what his eldest brother had said. Yet before he could say anything, Raph and Mikey came up as well with the same ashamed expressions as Leo's.

"Same goes for us, too. Though it was hilarious, it was also wrong. Yet sometimes you can be a nerd when you want to be, but… it wouldn't be the same if something were to happen to you, Donnie. We never should've laughed at you for that. We're really sorry, bro," Raph stated with shamefulness and regret.

"Yeah. Very sorry, dude," Mikey said in a low, sorrowful tone.

After hearing all three brothers took the apology seriously to heart, I couldn't have been more proud of them for being persistent and honest to their dear sibling. While taking his time to suck everything that has been said in, Donnie's shock expression turned into a warm smile as he place his right hand atop of Leo's shoulder with gratitude and forgiveness.

"Ah, don't worry about it, guys. It's all in the past now, so it's done and over with already. Let us just forgive and forget it, okay?" Donnie insisted, having all three Turtles smile and nodded in agreement, "Besides, I don't blame ya for laughing about it, either. [Chuckles] it was pretty funny that I would of done the same thing myself."

"So, we're cool, then?" Mikey question hopefully.

Donnie nodded with that warm grin on his face. "Yes, Mikey. We're cool."

"Well, in that case…," Raph began with a smug grin-like expression that he suddenly tackled Donnie by wrapping his right arm around his brother's neck, trapping him in a headlock and giving him several noogies with his left fist.

"OW! Hey! [Laughs] s-stop! Cut it out!" Donnie cried out desperately but at the same time laughing in enjoying it.

Raph laughed as he kept on doing noogies on Donnie while they both walked away still doing it with Mikey following along with the Mutagen canister he gripped his hands on, laughing alongside with them. Leo stood by as he laughed at the way they were treating each other as I giggled with a happy smile that they were brothers again. I hummed to myself with pleasure before turning back to the open window, gazing at the sights of the lit-up City as I felt a wrenching in my heart when reminiscing on what Falco taunted me several minutes ago, having my expression turn into a depressed frown.

"Alora? Are you okay?" I heard Leo ask as he came up beside me near the window, noticing my changing mood with a concern gaze.

I lightly sighed to myself while still gazing out, looking at the night sky with its many stars shining brightly.

"I've been thinking about what Falco said to me; about my family. I know that I shouldn't have let him get to me in that way, but everything that he said about not being with them again, never to being held by them, to talk to them, to see them again… it's all true. I keep rethinking it over and over in my head that seeing my parents and my sister going mad with worry and fear that something terrible had happen to me, it scares me on what they're going through right now. I just can't help but realize that I'm the one responsible for putting them in such turmoil on being scared half to death for being gone for so long."

I felt some tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, doing my best to not let them fall as I look back to Leo who gazed at me with a sympathetic expression.

I'm scared to think that maybe – maybe Falco's right. What if I never be able to get back home? What if I never see them again?"

"That won't ever happen," Leo interjected as he grabbed both of my shoulders with his hands and had me look him dead in the eye with determination and seriousness, "Remember what my brothers and I promised you? That we would do whatever it takes to get you back to your family. We don't know how or why, but we will find a way and we're not gonna stop until we do. We're friends, and friends don't ever give up on each other."

I stared at him in surprise while I still remembered that day when he, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all agreed on helping me on getting myself back home. I still recalled those beloved smiles that encourage me that they truly wanted to help and support me on finding my way back to my family. Even what Mikey said that I was like a sister to him and the other Turtles, which made me more to realize that I can count on these guys, no matter how big or hard the trials may be. I then smiled gratefully at him and nodded in understanding.

"You're right. I shouldn't have doubted myself or you for that matter on that. Thanks Leo."

Leo nodded with a grin, happy that he was able to get me back to my senses again. Even though things were going so well at the moment, I then felt now would be the perfect time to confront him about my stupid behavior from earlier. Feeling a bit anxious and nervous about starting it, I glanced away while rubbing my right arm with my left hand gently before looking back towards the blue-clad Turtle, who waited patiently with a strange yet wondrous expression.

"Um… Leo?"

"Yeah?"

Feeling anxiety increasing inside me, I inhaled deeply before exhaling softly to calm my emotions before beginning my apologetic statement.

"I've been thinking about what you said to me earlier back at the rooftop before we began chasing down Rockwell? And I wanted to say is that I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you since last night. I didn't know that you were doing it just cause you cared about me, I thought that you were being persuasive and obsessed just to know what 'Alon' is and that I wasn't ready to tell you, it really angered me. I misjudge you when you confessed and like you said to Donnie, I felt bad after that and I hope you can forgive me and still be my best friend."

I then lowered my head down with my eyes closed in embarrassment and shamefulness, hoping that Leo would either accept or not accept my apology. After which felt like a minute or two, I felt a finger lightly touching the bottom of my chin as I was lifted up by it that had me look back at Leo's face, whose expression held a gentle yet caring smile that shared that same compassion back at the rooftop.

"Of course I forgive you, and of course I'll still be your best friend," Leo replies with absolute certainty that made me raise my hopes up, "And I don't blame you for being angry at me. I was being too persuasive and overly obsess with the subject and that I did take you off guard on asking about it. I know I said this already, but I really am sorry; I'll never ask you something that'll make you feel uncomfortable or mistrust again."

"That's fine by me," I agreed with a beaming grin, knowing that everything was copasetic between us again.

Leo and I both smiled happily since we made up from our heat – tempered argument, it suddenly felt sort when I felt something that made my expression faltered. I felt a familiar warmth radiating on my chest again, having me lightly gasp with a wide-eyed expression as I gazed down to see that my stone necklace was glowing yet again. It was exactly as it was the last two times, the Celtic symbols revealing themselves on the glass pavement as the light-blue aura enveloping it shined bright around its structure. I can tell that Leo notice it too, staring at it in surprise to see it reacting this way again, wondering as before on why it was glowing. Although I knew, for a fact, why it was glowing, and without any other doubt, that 'he' was somewhere around here, watching us once more. I then looked around the Laboratory in hopes of finding him hiding here, but he wasn't. I also guessed Leo was looking at me in puzzlement and curiousness on what I was doing, but I didn't pay him no mind on what I was locating. I then looked out the window when I saw something that caught my attention, a small, dark figure that was a mile away on another rooftop standing near the edge. I squinted my eyes a bit to get a better view on the person standing there, knowing from the looks of it of a tiny but radiant glow coming from around their neck that rested on their chest. When I gazed closer, my sights went clearer, I could slightly see who it was on the far-off rooftop that made my eyes widen, and my lips parted in agape. There, standing in confidence-like on the edge of that rooftop, was Alon. He stood within the starry night sky background as the bottom layer of his trench coat and the loose strands of the golden rope sash flowed along with the wind as well as the strands of his light-brown hair, the crystal pendant around his neck glowed with beauty and tranquility just like mine is, but his expression was still once again the same as the last two times; emotionless and empty. Once again, both Alon and I had gain eye contact, but without looking away, I slightly turn my head to the right and spoke softly to get a certain Turtle's attention.

"Leo."

Hearing him let out an 'hmm?', Leo gaze to me in confusion before looking to where I was staring at and heard him let out a quiet gasp while he saw the same boy that he'd seen at the warehouse.

"Him again," Leo muttered softly in shock yet bewilderment.

I grudgingly tore my eyes away and looked toward Leo, as he did the same and looked at me with wonder as mine did. But as we both gazed back to that one rooftop, to our sudden surprise, he wasn't there. Alon had disappeared, just like the last couple of times and I no longer felt the warmth radiating on my chest anymore, telling me that it stopped glowing. These sudden appearances were getting more suspicious and freaky by the day, popping up out of nowhere, staring at us for no reason, and then the next, up and gone. Yet for one particular reason, whenever I look into those dull-like, lifeless eyes, it still felt as though he wanted to tell me something as if not just my own, but my friend's lives depended on it. No matter how many times I look at him through those eyes, I still don't understand what he's trying to contact me on for. It's as if with all of these several occurrences, I witness each day, each week, and each month, I am not one-step closer into figuring out this unknown mystery.

" _But at least I know I'm not alone in this and I can let someone I can trust know who were being looked out for with."_

Even with that trenching feeling on not telling him the truth yet, my mind was made up as I turned towards Leo, who was still gazing at the other rooftop where Alon was a moment ago as I stared at him with a confident expression.

"Leo," I began to start, having the blue-clad Leader turn his head over toward me as I continue to state out while glancing over the window at the mile-out rooftop, "That boy you just saw – the one at that rooftop - ," I took a deep inhale before I finally let out, "that was him… that was Alon."

Leo, looking wide-eyed as I told him part of the truth, sharply turns back toward the edge of that one rooftop with a narrowed yet curious stare. His stare was merely intense as he kept his gaze fix at that one spot, the moonlight beaming on his face that covered him with immense care.

I stood idly by with a bit of a worried gaze, waiting for him to respond on the subject. But instead, he lightly lowered his head with his eyes closed before turning his head directly towards me and let a small smile grace his lips.

"Come on, it's been a long day. Let's just head home," He responded with a gentle phrase.

Feeling a tad surprise and dumbfounded on his reaction, I slightly nodded in agreement as he escorted me with his right hand on my shoulder and gently guide me over to the front door of the Laboratory. While walking out of the Lab and heading down to meet with the others, I couldn't help but feel both pleased that Leo was taking it well on me telling him about who Alon is, yet concern on why he was suddenly acting this way. Even so, Leo now knows that Alon was the one who was at the warehouse and the rooftop a mile away from the Laboratory building, yet he didn't seem angry or paranoid at all. Hopefully, it will remain that way, once I tell Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April, and Master Splinter about him soon, and, by God's willing, not for much longer.

As the Turtles and I made our way back through the sewers towards the Lair, we walked alongside one another and we were all as happy as all get-out. We were talking, lightly teasing, and laughing with one another like we were good friends again, and I couldn't be happier at the moment.

When we finally reach the entranceway to the Lair, April was there awaiting us with news of the mission on saving Rockwell. As we settled in, we told her everything that happen when we got there by defeating Falco who miraculously escaped and releasing Rockwell back into the City in peace. With each detail that we informed to her, April was shock, amazed, and glad that everything turned out alright in the end. After we finish our explanation to her, I then felt a presence coming out of the front door of the Dojo before hearing Master Splinter calling out to not us, but April, to come inside and have a discussion with him. April looked confused and bewildered at that, but got up and started walking towards the Dojo to meet and talk with Sensei. While she went into the training area, the guys looked at each other in wonder and curiosity on why Splinter wanted to talk to April, except me, as had a mischievous grin plastered on my face, knowing exactly what was going to occur in there next.

It had been five to ten minutes since Master Splinter invited April into the Dojo to have a brief conversation. The Turtles each went their separate way to do their own private activity; Donnie went into his Lab to follow on his flow chart, both Leo and Mikey were at who – knows – where around here in the Lair, and Raph was on the concrete couch right in front of the stairway towards Donnie's Lab reading a comic book. I sat right next to him above the couch, holding my head in the palms of my hands with my elbows resting on my upper legs for support, waiting patiently for April to appear. Not until a minute or two, I then felt an aural presence coming up towards us from the Dojo, having me look over to see April walking out of the Dojo with a smile on her face. Wasting not another second, I then got up from my spot and walked on over to her.

"So, what did Master Splinter talk to you about?" I asked, even though I already knew, I wanted to hear from her perspective.

With her smile growing bigger, she replied happily, "He told me that he wants to train me into becoming a Kunoichi, and I said yes!"

"That's great, April! Congrats!" I replied enthusiastically.

Then she gave me a smirk while crossing her arms over her chest in a sass-like way. "Although, I think you knew that was actually going to happen one of these days, huh?"

"That depends," I slyly replied with a smirk of my own as I asked with my hands on my hips, "What gave it away?"

"When I mention on whether Master Splinter would offer me to become a Ninja, you had that grin on your face as you said 'Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll get your chance soon, April. Count on it.'," She stated with a triumphant grin.

I then giggled at that since I did say that back then. "Okay, okay. You got me. I did in fact knew all along that Sensei would offer you a chance on becoming a Ninja."

"Well, that figures," April mutters with a smug smirk before replacing it with a smile while saying excitedly, "But the best part is that now that we're both training to be Kunoichis, we can actually train together!"

"You betcha we can!" I replied with excitement as well before stating smugly, "But just to let you know, I've been training a bit longer before you were initialed, so I hope you can keep up with me?"

"[Scoffs dramatically] Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?" April replies with a bit of smugness in her tone before she retorted back playfully, "But the real question is, can you keep up with it?"

"Well, we'll just have to bet on it," I informed with a grin.

"Deal," April agrees with it before we both broke into laughter while walking away from the Dojo through the walkway around the Living area and heading towards the stairway that lead to the Lab.

While heading pass it, I glance to see Donnie coming in between the front doors of the doorway and lean with his right elbow leaning on the side of the doorframe. With his head in the palm of his right hand while his left hand rested on his hip and crisscrossing his right leg over his left, looking kind of cool as he catches both April and I walking by.

"Hey, April," Donnie calls out, having us stop and turn to him to give him our full attention as he asked, "you, uh, wanna hang out tonight?"

"Uh, that sounds great, Donnie, but I can't. I'm training with Splinter to be a Kunoichi," She replies anxiously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh," Donnie muttered, before looking over the door he was leaning on, possibly looking over his flow chart while mumbling to himself, "if training with Splinter – Ah!", and then leans right back into place in front of us, having me snicker to myself quietly with the back of my right hand as the purple-clad Turtle clears his throat and points out:

"Well, then, [rubs atop of his head in a cool way] maybe we can train together sometime."

"Sounds great!" April states happily while placing her hands together aside in 'looking-forward-to-it' gesture before she turns towards me and questions with a wave of her left hand and a hopeful smile, "I'll see you at training, then?"

"Definitely!" I replied with a nod as I waved my right hand at her with a grin, saying, "See ya tomorrow, April!"

And with that final saying, April turned and walked off with an excited smile on her expression. After she was out of sight, I turn my head to Donnie with a beaming grin while giving a thumbs up that indicated that the flow chart worked. Donnie, grinning from ear-to-ear, was so happy that it looked like he was about to explode like confetti.

"You see?" He asked, pointing to where April had just walk off, having Raph bring his book down and glance back at us as the scientific Turtle laughed and did a little victory dance as he turn himself around with his shell facing us and his outstretched arms with fists up in the air while announcing triumphantly, "My flow chart is awesome! Awoo!"

Raph look away and did a roll of his eyes with the back of his head facing us while I just giggled at Donnie's hyped reaction. Though things were finally going his way, Donnie still has a long way to go in order to win April's heart, and since it won't be easy for him…

I'll give him all the help he needs in order to do it as our adventure continues on.

 **Whoo! The Turtles and the Noble Light have managed to defeat Dr. Falco from becoming an out-of-control mind reader and save Dr. Rockwell from being enslaved any longer. Although, the evil neurochemist escaped from under our Ninja Heroes' eyes, Alora and Leo have put aside their differences and are now best friends again, but the two have had another encounter with the unknown visitor, Alon. With Leo now knowing who the mystery warrior is, what will he do next? Will things become different now that Leo knows about Alon? Find out next time!**

 **So very sorry about submitting this new chapter at such a late date. Been really overwhelmed last week, both physically and emotionally. My sister's Birthday was this past Sunday and we were out all day celebrating. This chapter is 19 pages long and was a major bust in getting every single detail written (was a killer for my fingers and my brain). Again, I'm really sorry for taking so long, but thank you all for your patience. I swear I'll submit the next chapter a lot sooner!**

 **P.S. Sorry if I have offended some of you with my stories. None of them was meant to hurt or offend anyone. To those of you who enjoy my stories, I say thank you and I hope you continue reading them.**

 **Stay tuned! Thanks for reading and Happy 4** **th** **of July!**


	41. Chapter 41: I'm Your Girl

**Chapter 41** **: I'm Your Girl**

Alora's POV

Today was April's first training to becoming a Kunoichi and I couldn't be more excited since I was gonna be training with her. When we were in the Dojo, Master Splinter had us training in different katas; I was practicing my kicking, high-jump kicks, and roundhouse kicks to work them properly while April was starting on the basics. Sensei was watching us intently while walking around the room, but he would come over to one of us and help in case we have a bit of difficulty. Though I was doing alright at the time, I looked over towards April and could see that she was struggling a bit on getting her beginner's katas right. It did seem odd cause in the regular series, April was doing fine during the future episodes, but right now, she looked like she was getting frustrated with herself on practicing.

After an hour and a half's worth of training, April and I both stood in attention in front of Master Splinter, who stood underneath the big tree behind him, with his hands behind his back in a Masterful way.

"You have both done well with working on your training. However, you both still have long ways to go if you are ever to fulfill your duties into becoming Masters of Ninjutsu," Sensei inquired before turning his gaze over towards April, "Especially you, Miss O'Neil."

April looked down in frustration and disappointment, having me turn to her with a look of sympathy.

"[Sighs] I know," She mutters in depression before looking back up to Splinter with contentment in her eyes, "I didn't expect it to be so hard, really. I thought I could get it right after watching the guys fight the last couple of times that - I could learn it, too."

"I understand your desperation, April. But watching from another's prosperity is not the way we learn," Master Splinter informed simply, "We trained in our own way from the ancient traditions that have been passed down before us, to find our own special style in fighting that makes us who we are. You both must find your own special way of fighting that represents you who are, not who you want to be."

I understood what Sensei was trying to say; that you have to train in your own way that shows what kind of Master you can be. Although, when I glanced at April, she had a troublesome look on her face that told me that she had no idea what made her special. Feeling bad for her, I placed my left hand on her shoulder that had her turn her head towards me as I gave a kindred smile.

"Hey, it's alright, April. Everyone doesn't get it right the first time, so you've got nothing to worry about," I stated reassuringly, having April give a small but appreciated smile.

"I believe that is enough training for today," Master Splinter suggested as April and I both stood attention towards him once more, "You are both dismissed."

"Hai, Sensei," April and I replied in unison as we both bowed before him in respect.

After Master Splinter bowed in returned, both me and April straighten our posture, turned and began walking to the front door of the Dojo. Even feeling good and energized on our daily routine of Ninja training, I couldn't help but feel sorry for April since she was having a rough time with her kata practicing. From walking behind her, I could sense that she was still upset on not just her beginner's level, but on what Master Splinter has told us about what makes us special on becoming a True Master of Ninjutsu. But I knew otherwise on what made April special since she doesn't know about it yet, although I couldn't tell her it now cause it doesn't happen 'til the next season, but I think I can help bring her spirit back up again.

All I might just need is a bit of positive support… and a bit of musical magic.

No One's POV

Both April and Alora were trudging up to the Living area, where all four Turtles were at the moment doing their separate thing as private time. Donnie sitting on the far left-hand side of the concrete couch with his laptop, Mikey sitting in front of the TV watching a random show that was on, Raph over the punching dummy dressed as 'the Shredder' punching it out of its wits, and Leo also sitting in the middle section of the couch reading Alora's gifted book of 'Historical Swords'. As both girls came into the spacious area, Leo and Donnie were the only two who notice their presence, looked up from their book/laptop towards them and smiled happily.

"Hey, Alora, April. How did training go?" Leo asked in wonder.

Instead of getting a straight answer, only for a disappointed ginger-haired girl to pace up ahead right on the opposite side of the couch and sat down with a pressured 'thump' while placing her head in both of her hands with her elbows on her upper legs for support. Alora, Leo, and Donnie, along with Mikey and Raph who both stopped what they were doing and saw what the redhead teen had prospered, looked at her with confusion and concern on her reaction.

"April? What's the matter?" Donnie asked worriedly as he removed his laptop off his lap onto the side of the couch but still kept his gaze directly at her depressed state, "Did everything go okay during training?"

April let out a loud yet stressful sigh within her hands before lifting her head up with a worried yet overwhelming expression.

"It went horrible! It started out okay at first, but – then I began to have some trouble with it and now I feel as if I don't have a chance at becoming a Kunoichi!" She exclaimed with such exasperation and fear.

The Turtles and Alora all glance at one another with uncertainty on her statement.

"Is that what happen?" Leo asked the dirty-blonde haired girl, who gave a sheepish expression while shrugging her shoulders in response.

"Hey, don't worry about it, April. Not everything turns out the way you'd expect it to be. It'll take time and some practice to get it, you'll see," Donnie gently assured.

"Yeah, April. Like that there was this one time, Raph had a hard time trying to this one kata that he couldn't get it right and how much it got him so angry that he literally - ," Mikey tried to explain but only to get cut off as the red-clad Turtle came up from behind and smacked him on the back of the head, having the comedian Turtle let out an "OW!" and rubs the spot where his brother hit'em.

"She doesn't need to know that, you idiot!" Raph stated angrily.

"Guys, I'm serious!" April exclaimed fearfully, having us all gaze to her at full attention with worry as she put the side of her forehead in her right hand while gesturing with the other, "I'm really stress out about this! I've just made a total bum-out first impression on this and I have no idea if I'm ever gonna pull it off!"

"April! Calm down. Remember what I just said back in the Dojo? That you don't get it right the first time, so it's okay," Alora reminded as she tries to console the redhead teenage female, "Besides, you're doing your best on it and that's all that matters."

Alora then walks over to where April was sitting as she lifts her head up towards the wavy-haired teen with unsureness.

"It's just – I wanna be helpful for once," April stated distressed.

Alora, with a sweet smile, takes both of April's hands into hers and pulls her up to stand right next to her.

"And you will be. Nobody says that you can do this just cause you're not special, but they don't what you're capable of. Not the way like I do," Alora replies with confidence.

Right there and then out of nowhere, a sudden rhythm filled the air that caused the Turtles to look above and around in wonder and confusion.

"Hey, dudes. I'm starting to hear a JAM, yo!" Mikey announces with a big grin as he starts to bob his head to the beat.

"But where is it coming from?" Donnie questioned before he interjected, "I mean I'm not complaining, it's quite catchy, I just wondered what cause it to appear like that?"

Leo, on the other hand, look towards the two girls as he saw from Alora's eyes a glint of inspiration and persuasiveness that sparkled on her expression, having him let a content grin grace his lips.

"I think we're about to find out, guys," He stated aloud, as his three brothers stared at the direction he was looking at with more confusion.

"[Sighs] I dunno, Alora," April said solemnly, lowering her head down in a giving up structure.

With that said, Alora, still holding a grip onto April's hands, bent down to gaze at her friend's lowered gaze and, to everyone's surprise, began to sing:

 _ **You know I got it  
I'm your girl**_

Alora gently dragged a stun April over to the side. She released both their hands as she sang and did a little dance before ducking down as swirls of light-blue magic enveloped around her. She appeared behind April, who turned and saw that her magical friend was now wearing instead of her Ninja outfit; she had a sky-blue, left-shouldered top with matching wrist covers, black leggings with a light-blue colored veil around the waist, and matching black boots with light-blue, curly Q patterns on the sides. The stone around Alora's neck began to glow from every note she sang.

 _ **Every time you miss the beat**_

 _ **and life pulls you under  
**_

 _ **When you need your rhythm back**_

 _ **Yeah, I'll be your drummer**_

With a snap of her left hand, Alora then shot out a stream of aural magic straight towards April that also enveloped her in pure light. Once it cleared, April's outfit had also changed; wearing a three-quarter sleeve, hip-leveled purple dress with a short, golden-yellow shirt over it with matching Capri leggings, golden-yellow arm covers with also purple curly Q's on them. Has two purple fingerless gloves (one with a strap on the wrist and the other loose) with matching stockings, light-yellow boots with dark purple straps around the ankles with more curly Q patterns and a blue diamond on the opening. She also has a dark purple choker around her neck and on the lower-right side of her dress is a curly Q design of a heart-shape plant in lavender purple stitching while wearing a slight dark lavender sash around her waist, with two loose strands on the right hip at a slight angle. April looked down at herself at her knew outfit in surprise while an entrance Donnie stared at her in a awe-like state, only for Raph to close his jaw shut while Mikey snickered and Leo just grinned.

 _ **No matter where you're comin' from**_

 _ **I'll see your true colors  
**_

 _ **Oh, ooh, ooh  
**_

 _ **Oh, oh, ooh, ooh**_

Alora walked over in hopes to raise April's spirits up, but April, with her arms crossed, rolled her head back, and started to walk away. Instead of letting her leave, Alora pranced over in front of the ginger-haired girl, got down on one knee and did a little frame with her index finger and thumb with both hands that took hold of April's upper figure. April, still feeling like this is a waste of time, turned away with her arms crossed over her chest again with a downer expression before facing back to the kneeling teen as she then sang her line and, to be truthfully honest, she sounded good:

 _ **If you come undone,  
**_

 _ **I'll be the one**_

 _ **To make the beat**_

 _ **go on and on**_

 _ **and on**_

Alora and April's clothes returned to normal as the redhead sat back down in the same spot on the concrete couch with both hands one on top of each other on her lap, glancing away still in a depress demeanor. Alora then came over to the others, nicely grabbed Donnie's Bo-Staff, and went up and behind April. She lightly tapped each shoulder with the tip of it, having the downed teenager glance from either side before finally getting up and turning to see the Staff holding girl. Alora leaped down next to April and held out the Staff in a flat-out position with both hands and an expression that said 'go-ahead-and-grab-it'. April reluctantly place both of her hands on the Staff and, instead of letting go, Alora pulled it along with April over. Dragging her along, April let her left hand off the Staff and was about to walk away again, but Alora pulled the weapon back towards herself that staggered April to take a hold of the wooden stick again. Alora was not giving up on her friend that easily on having her had belief in herself, even though April rolled her eyes but had a small smile raise on her lips, telling that the dirty-blonde haired girl was starting to get through to her. Unknown to both of them, the magical stone was glowing more brighter than before, glimmering with aural, magical light.

 _ **I'll be your A to the Z**_

 _ **even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
I'll be whatever you need  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl**_

Alora then released the Staff that April took ahold of as the magical-singing teen jerk her thumbs to herself. Alora moved her body to the music as she turned around and looked back sideways with her left hand on her hip, her blue eyes glowing suddenly like wildfire when the area lightly dimmed. She then danced on over towards April again, who was going to sit back down again. Alora then magically conjured up a microphone in her left hand as she held up to herself while raising up her right-fisted arm in the air and danced around in an out-fun mood. She then let the microphone disperse in blue-aural mist before sitting right beside April, whose smile was starting to get bigger from enjoying the musical accompaniment as Alora pulled out her T-phone and held it out for both her and the redhead to see photos of them during their past adventures.

 _ **I'm a little bit sunshine,**_

 _ **A little bit starlight  
**_

 _ **Sometimes when my halo slips**_

 _ **I dance on the wild side  
**_

 _ **No matter where you're coming from**_

 _ **I know what it feels like  
**_

 _ **Oh, ooh, ooh  
**_

 _ **Oh, oh, ooh, ooh**_

Alora was up on her feet again, with her sketchbook in hand with a pencil in the other, doing some drawing on it with her back turned towards April. April, still in seated position, tried to look over to see what her friend was drawing, but by the time Alora turned around and revealed the sketch, she wished that she didn't. On the sketching paper was of April in a red, strap-like dress with a right-end split, a scarlet-red diva hat, a light-pink, feathered scarf, wearing black, fingerless gloves, and a pair of red-framed sunglasses. The Turtles were impress with Alora's intricate design, especially Donnie, although for April, feeling utterly embarrass, turn her head away while covering her face with both hands but open a gap her index and middle finger to peak as Alora tore off the paper sketch out of the drawing pad and handed over to her. Alora then pulled April up towards her as the magic-wielding Ninja was behind her and held her by the shoulders, going back and forth on either side while dancing to the rhythm. The Turtles, actually starting to enjoy and getting their groove on, decided to join in as the got up towards them and began dancing around, too, including the hotheaded Turtle. April, still feeling like this was getting a bit silly around this, was then twirled around by the singing, magical-loving friend a few times that brought a happy smile upon her face.

 _ **I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
**_ _ **  
I'll be whatever you need (whatever you need)  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl**_

Without even knowing, Alora outstretched her right hand again that a burst of light-blue magic streamed out that conjured up a tall, dressing mirror with vine-like pattern designs all around the framework. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were all completely surprise that their magic-being friend could create something to this advance as the purple-clad and orange-clad Turtles went over and were on each side of the mirror; Donnie on the right and Mikey on the left. As Alora twirled April one last time, she gently pushed her over towards the mirror to have her look at herself, to show her there is more to her and that she has the capacity to be who she really wants to be.

 _ **And if the road gets rough**_

 _ **I'm gonna be hanging tough  
**_

 _ **Ye-ah, ye-ah, ye-e-e-e-e-eah**_

April, admiring herself and seemingly understanding about it, was about to lightly touch her reflection only for Alora to gently pull her back from it over to her. The vine-like mirror, as the other objects created by magic, disperse into magical mist as Alora, April, and the Turtles all stood side-by-side, dancing, smiling, and having lots of fun. With Alora's necklace, it was now blazing with aural magic around its round frame with swirls of light blue.

 _ **You can get lost sometimes  
**_

 _ **I'll be your neon sign,**_

 _ **Ye-ah, ye-ah,**_

 _ **'Cause I'm your girl**_

 _ **April**_ _ **:**_

 _ **If you come undone,**_

 _ **I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on**_

When April sung that out with a big and understandable grin on her face, Alora definitely knew that she finally had made her freckled friend realize on her intentions on being a compatible student and a true Ninja.

 _ **Alora**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Be the one to make the beat go on and on**_

Alora and April both sang and dance harmonically together while the Turtles did their own special way of dancing, especially Mikey doing his DJ moves and hip-hop routine.

 _ **(April) and me**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(I'll be) I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming  
**_

 _ **You know I got it, I g-got it  
**_

 _ **You know I got it (ah)  
**_

 _ **I'm your girl**_

Just then, Alora used her magic one last time to conjure up a mid-size trampoline as she and April both climb on it and started jumping up and down on it on the springing matt.

 _ **I'll be whatever you need (whatever you need)  
**_

 _ **Call me and I'll come runnin' (yeah)**_

After that, Alora and April both were singing into magical microphones while Alora was standing on the concrete couch while April was standing on the floor right next to her, both with their outstretch right arms in the air wildly.

 _ **You know I got it, I good got it (good got it)  
**_

 _ **You know I got it**_

Now ending, Alora jumped down right next to April, took her left hand, spun over to the other side as the two girls sung off the last phrase in unison:

 _ **I'm your girl**_

Alora and April laughed happily together as both microphones vanished from their separate hands when both girls plopped down on the opposite side of the concrete couch, out of breath, exhausted, but still laughing joyfully while the stone necklace's brightness began to fade back into a regular jewel once more.

Alora's POV

"Aw, yeah! That was totally radical, Dudette!" Mikey cheered out in amazement.

"Thanks, Mikey," I chuckled out in a breathy tone.

"Mikey's right; that was radical," Donnie stated in astonishment, "Using your magic to create inanimate objects out of nowhere was incredible!"

"Though I'm not big on singing and dancing, I gotta admit - that was the most fun I've had in a long time," Raph admits with a content grin.

I grin at how the Turtles were feeling after my 'magical sing-along' plan as I turn to April, who was sitting back on the couch with a big smile, as I place my right hand on her left shoulder to gain her attention.

"You feeling better now, April?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, thanks to you," She replies with that bright smile as she looks down in thought, "I think I finally get what Master Splinter was trying to say; that I have to find my own intention of becoming a Kunoichi. I didn't understand since I was so overwhelmed after my failing attempt at training."

"You didn't fail, April," I interjected with certainty, "You just didn't get it right because – "

"It was my first time doing it," April reminded as she smiled with a chuckle, "I know. I just wanted to know what exactly makes me special that would help me in what I wanted to be."

"Well, I know for sure that you're definitely special, more than you know. And I'll help you see what it is, April. I promise," I swore with the utmost convenience.

April, with a beaming grin, suddenly threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Alora."

I grinned while wrapping my arms around her, returning the embrace. After a minute or so, we pulled away from each other, got up from the couch and turn to see all four Turtles watching us with happy smiles.

"[Sniffs] it's a Kodak moment," Mikey says softly, pretending to wipe a tear from his left eye.

"Well, I say that this was a big success, so we should celebrate," Leo announces with pride as he then asks one question that was practically obvious to everyone, "Who's up for pizza?"

Mikey: "Ooh! I do!"

Donnie: "Always!"

Raph: "Definitely, bro!"

April: "I'm so up for it!"

"Sure, why not?" I replied my answer with a smile.

With all of our answers stated with positive outcomes, Leo took out his T-phone and began dialing down the number in ordering the pizza. While the blue-clad Leader busy on the phone, the rest of us talked and laughed with each other as I looked over towards April to see her smiling brightly and laughing happily with the others. I was glad that April was feeling better and smiling again, as well as understanding what she has to do now with learning on becoming a Master of Ninjutsu. Knowing that these adventure is gonna be a bit of a difficult challenge for her, not to mention on learning to real truth on what she really is and why the Kraang are truly after, but I was gonna be there for her and help the Turtles keep her and her Father safe from them…

No matter what the cost.

No One's POV

After the musical concept with Alora, April, and the Turtles, standing atop of the stairway outside near the Dojo was a particular Rat-Man figure with his green-jade cane within his right hand. Master Splinter was standing there the whole time as he watch on what had just occurred and what was happening right this moment. He saw how Alora used the power of song and dance to bring April's spirits back into good use again and help her realize the qualities of who you are that helps you find who you are meant to become. He even saw his sons dancing along with them and seeing them having fun with happy expressions on each of their faces, having him bring a smile to his own face as well.

Once the music charade was over, both of the teenage girls laugh with happiness and enjoyment and that his sons were talking and laughing while ordering some pizza. Splinter was happy that his family were having fun and enjoying themselves, and it was all thanks to a certain girl who sat alongside April and the other Ninja Turtles. Master Splinter stared intently at the smiling dirty blonde-haired person, knowing that full well she would make his son's adventures bearable, help them, and protect them without any means necessary.

' _She will make things right for them, just like she has done for me,'_ Master Splinter thought in his mind.

Still with that happy yet prideful grin on his muzzle, Master Splinter walked back into the Dojo, leaving his sons and friends to their own devices.

 **So, what do you all think? April was having some trouble with trying out her first Ninjutsu lesson and got a bit frustrated with herself for not doing it well, but thanks to Alora's 'musical, magical encouragement', our freckled, ginger-haired hero is back on top of things again. At the end, what did Master Splinter mean regarding his thought of 'just like she has done for me'? Does Splinter know something that the others, including his own sons, don't? Find out next time!**

 **The song in this chapter is titled "I'm Your Girl" and it's from the series** _ **Disney's Descendants: Wicked World.**_ **Like the last song, you can look it up on YouTube and listen to it, but I'm sure that some of you already know it. But if some of you don't, then go right ahead and view it on YouTube.**

 **P.S.: I'm going to be putting some other songs throughout the series. There's going to be at least two to three numbers submitted in the next few seasons or maybe a bit more. Anyway, I hope you all like and enjoy it!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 42: Never Say Xever - Part 1

**Chapter 42** **: Never Say Xever - Part 1**

No One's POV

From the high peaks of the City, wails of car horns blaring and sirens erupting through the atmosphere, lights from windows glowed in illuminists. Everything within New York City was bright and cheerful, all except for one. A decrepit old building with a triangular-shaped roof with a dysfunctional clock constructed into purplish-blue colored glass structure. The building was dull and colorless, the greyish-black bricked walls, structures, and articulations made it cold and strict. Its creative feature was quiet as if a single sound would disturb its silence, but what anybody knew was a tall, hardcore man decked in spiked armor stood over a glass-wall window, looking out into the sky-lit City.

The Shredder stood with his reflection staring back at him on a platform next to his stone-carved throne. Below from it was a walkway towards the stairs up to the high-throne platform from under it an indoor-water tank, where two Foot Soldiers stood in attention on both sides of the room with spears in both hands near the walkway. Kneeling on one knee on the floor in between the two Foot was none other than Chris Bradford, a.k.a. Mikey's former friend/backstabbing moron, who was wearing his scarlet-red, spiked armored-piece Ninja suit (without his masked helmet this time), knelt before his Master who told him everything about his team's encounter with their enemy's newest recruits, or as you know as the Turtles. As the failed henchman finished, the Shredder still had his back towards him while keeping his gaze towards the tall-building structures of the continent, but from the narrowed stare he gave through his reflective figure, he was not pleased one bit.

"Hamato Yoshi's disciples are – Turtles?" He questions in slight disbelief, finding it hard to believe in what his trained pupil told him as he glances over his shoulder with a fiercely angered tone in his voice while tightening his balled-up fists, "And yet they managed to defeat you?!"

"Not just Turtles," Bradford replies in defense on his explanation, "Man-sized Turtles. Trained in Ninjutsu. And I almost had them."

"'Til you let us into their trap," a voice bellowed out, interrupting Bradford's reply, having the bearded man look over to see his comrade Xever walking over, knelt down a foot next to him while giving off an infuriated glare, "If you'd let me take them down when I wanted – "

"Then we'd never find Hamato," Bradford argued over Xever with a heated stare.

"Silence," Shredder commanded, having both men stop their bickering toward one another and bowed their heads down solemnly.

Shredder turned with his dark-purplish cape sweeping over his back, walked down the stairs with his shadow looming over the edge, and over to Xever and Bradford with that same, dark look on his expression.

"You were such a promising student," He stated out, having Bradford look up to see with fearful eyes his Master's right-handed gauntlet blades sheathing out and points them directly under the tip of his chin, panicking whether Master Shredder was going to strike him down.

"I expected much more from you," Shredder inquired threateningly.

"Sensei, give me another chance. I will not fail you again," Bradford begged, pleading for his Master to reconsider.

Furrowing his eyes tightly, he retracted his blades from Bradford's chin, having the tall, dark, and buffed man hunch over in relief but fear of almost losing his life.

"No, you won't," Shredder replies with certainty before turning his head to the black, afro-haired man next to Bradford, "Xever, you are in charge."

Xever glances to Bradford with a pleasant smirk while Bradford frowns at him from Shredder's change in command.

"I won't take orders from this gutter trash," Bradford declares harshly.

"Is that so?" Shredder questions him sternly as he unsheathes his blades again from his right gauntlet to teach his pupil a lesson.

Bradford, seeing this, recoils in fear and replies more gently with a little bow, "Unless, you want me to, Master."

With that in check, Xever then starts to tell his Master the plan on capturing their enemies, having Shredder at full attention with Bradford side glancing with a furrowed expression.

"I've already put the word out on the street to watch for the Turtles. And when I find them, I'll peel them out of their shells and drop them at your feet."

Shredder narrowed his brows at Xever before turning away with a flick of his cape. While Shredder had begun to walk back up to his throne, Bradford, glancing at the black man with a nasty and angered look and gazed downward until he remembered something that made his eyes lit up and made his head snap up and call to his Sensei with an outstretched hand.

"Wait! Master!"

Shredder stop mid-short to Bradford's sudden outburst, standing a few steps to the stairs to the platform.

"There's something else I've yet to inform," Bradford states.

"What is it then, Bradford?" Shredder asks impatiently.

"When we were fighting against the Turtles, they weren't exactly alone; there was someone else with them," Bradford informed, having Shredder slightly glance back towards the two henchmen, "A girl. A young girl with - strange abilities."

Shredder suddenly turned at him, his eyes adjusted a bit with a possibility of a wide-eyed conspiracy.

"What strange abilities?" He demanded with a harden yet fury tone.

Bradford and Xever, unsure how to take lightly with their Master's unknown behavior, glance to each other nervously before gazing back and explaining further reason.

"W-Well, she had these sort of – forceful blasts shooting out of her fists, powerful waves created by roundhouse kicks out of nowhere, and can fly around with this strange, glowing substance around her. She is learning to control it through the arts of Ninjutsu, which I believe she's training alongside with the Turtles and Hamato Yoshi. She's even protecting those freaks when she came along with that orange-freckled whack job and threaten me."

"Has she now?" Shredder says with a bit of interest.

"She has," Xever replies simply, having both, the Shredder and Bradford, turn to the black-haired gangster again, "Not only that, what Bradford here has told you is only half of the truth."

"Speak then," Shredder declared.

"Before Bradford's 'failed' attempt on catching the Turtles," Xever began, having the red-suited man glower at him, ignoring him and continued, "He told me that the girl has a 'unique' experience that we both have never known before. She somehow knew both Bradford and I were behind the attack and plotting for capturing the Turtles. She basically knows everything about us, but worse, - she knows that we're working for you."

Shredder had a somewhat surprised look in his eyes at the mention of what Xever had said. He glances to the side in wonder and curiosity of this unknown newcomer that has Intel with his revengeful mission.

"It was a sudden oncoming to us as well, Sensei. This girl has power unlike anything I have ever seen," Bradford intervenes in hopes of raising the subject, "We do know that she won't back down and hand over the Turtles without a fight, so she'll be a difficult obstacle to take out."

"Yes," Shredder agreed, gazing back toward the two men with that dark hatred look, but this time, it held a stronger look of hatred, possibly more stronger then that he had a momentary ago, "One that must be wiped from our plan on tracking down Yoshi to work. If she is as powerful as you both say, then she'll be a temporal threat against our primary goal for the Foot Clan."

Both Xever and Bradford stood at attention yet again to their Leader.

"I will not let one mere child with strange powers stand in my way of claiming my victory," Shredder declares as he then turns to the Gangster and gives a direct order.

"Xever, if you ever encounter the girl with the Turtles again, you will capture her at once - and you will bring her straight to me."

Xever, with a sinister grin, bowed to him in respect and replies gratefully, "As you wish, Master."

With a soft grunt, Shredder then turns back and continues walking the way towards and up the stairs. Once the discussion was over, Xever gives a smug grin at Bradford while he just frowns with a narrowed stare and grits his teeth angrily before both of them turn and began walking down the walkway to the doors to exit the throne room. Once both Xever and Bradford were out of sight, Shredder sat atop of his stone-like throne, averting his gaze down in wondrous thought while the moon's beam shun from behind him.

' _If it is true; that if you have returned after all these years, then I will personally be able make you suffer painfully on what you did to me, and I will finish what_ _ **he**_ _has started.'_

Alora's POV

The night sky was so clear and beautiful as I gazed up at the bright stars that had me lend a big smile on my face. I walked on the sidewalk of a neighborhood while still gazing skywards at the atmosphere before looking straight ahead, to where I was going. I bet you're all wondering why I'm walking out onto the City's sidewalks tonight?

Well, April came into the Lair nearly twenty minutes ago and asks the guys and I to head up top with her for a hang out. We all agreed, but the Turtles were wondering on where they're gonna go and plan on doing, which April, with a huge grin on her face, says she found the perfect place for us to enjoy. Even though Leo and the others were still mildly confused, I for one knew 'where' April had in mind. Once we headed up top, we followed April to the mysterious place we were going to have our 'friendly' hang out, only, we all sort of followed her in our own way. From what I can tell, I could sense the Turtle's auras around me within the shadows; one was above the rooftop of the building right next to me, two from the right side of the same building from behind, and one near the wall's edge of the building that we just walked by. I knew that one on the rooftop was Raph, the two on the side were Mikey and Donnie, and the one peeking near the wall's edge was Leo. Me? I was walking alongside April, since I was typically 'normal' to be noticed.

April and I were walking near to the Movie Theater while I felt Leo's gaze from behind us over the wall. We then both stopped as I looked to see April give an annoyed expression, feeling as if the guys were taking too much of their time to keep up with us.

"You guys wanna speed it up a little?" She asked impatiently, turning around to where she and I just walked with her left hand on her hip.

"Are you saying turtles are slow?" We heard Donnie's voice speak up from behind, having us jump a little and turn to see the purple-clad Turtle hiding on the right hand side of the Ticket booth.

"That's a hurtful stereotype," Mikey replies in a whimpering tone, who was kneeling on the opposite side of the booth, along with Raph standing right behind him.

"[Scoffs] Trust us, April. We are better off keeping a low profile," Leo states with a mild chuckle, having us look over to see him behind a structure wall with a movie poster on the front as the blue-clad Turtle went on with his statement while glancing to the left side:

"We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist."

"He's right, April. It's for the best," I said in agreement, having the ginger-haired girl turn her blank expression into a sheepish one.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited to get you out of the Sewer for a change," She explains in a genuine tone.

"What're you talking about? We go out all the time," Raph reminds us in puzzlement.

"Yeah, but tonight you're gonna do something besides hitting people," April informs.

"Aww," Raph groans in disappointment, lolloping his arms and head to the side, having me roll my eyes with my hands on my hips at the red-clad Turtle's dramatic reaction.

"Oh, come on, Raph! Don't be such a baby. Besides, this is gonna be _way_ more fun than fighting out bad guys. Right, April?" I stated out, turning to the redhead with a smile as she smiled back.

"Absolutely," She replies with a nod before turning back to the others, "So don't worry. You're gonna love this Noodle place I found."

"And you're sure we'll be welcome?" Donnie asks hopefully yet timidly, strumming his right fingers on the wooden frame on the Ticket booth.

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you look like," April reassured waving it off before informing, "In fact, he won't even know what you look like. He's blind."

"Awesome," Mikey exclaimed happily, before getting dunked on the back of the head with a grunt by Raph, having the comedian Turtle glance behind with his right hand behind his head, seeing his hothead brother with a deadpan look that told it was not 'awesome' in a reasonable situation then looks back towards us and saying correctly:

"I mean, for us obviously."

With Mikey giving a sheepish smile and Raph giving an eye-roll, I chuckled at that before turning towards April.

"So what're we waiting for? Lead the way, April," I announced while gesturing my left hand in saying 'Lead-on', having her nod with a grin and starts heading into the direction to where Murakami's Noodle Shop is.

While April lead the way with Raph, Mikey, and Donnie in tow behind her, I was about to follow when I was suddenly held back by my left shoulder, having me stumble back with a slight yelp before turning around to see Leo with his right hand on me.

"Leo, what's wrong?" I asked with concern, seeing the frantic yet cautious look on his expression as he glances ahead at the others before looking back at me.

"Do you think 'he' might show up again tonight?" He asked unexpectedly.

I gave him a questionable gaze before it hit me on what he was asking.

"You mean Alon?" I ask back, having him nod at that as I look down at my stone that hung around my neck while answering, "I'm not sure. He has been appearing out of nowhere recently and then disappearing the next. There's no telling when and if he'll reveal himself to us again."

I then look up to him again to see a troublesome look in his eyes, like some kind of paranoia that's clinging to him without letting go.

"[Sighs] I just hope he doesn't keep doing this periodically," Leo states frantically, looking around the area we were in before looking back towards me again, "Have you told the others about him yet?"

"Not yet," I replied with a shake of my head, "As much as I want to, I still have this nagging feeling that's preventing me to, like it's still not time yet. I think it could be warning or something."

"Well whatever it is, I hope it's not too soon cause, just so you know, I'm starting to get the creeps with him appearing out of nowhere," Leo joked with a grin, having me lightly laugh at that.

"You and me both," I replied with a giggle before stating while jerking my head to the side, "Come on. Let's catch up with the others before we get left behind."

Leo nodded in agreement as we walked side by side to catch up with April and the other Turtles. By the time we caught up with them, we looked over to see a building with Japanese décor with a sign of Japanese symbols that could remark 'Noodle Shop' with a bowl underneath it. The windows were draped in red and below them were panels of the Japanese flag painted on them. Although it was quite a nice, comfy restaurant, that wasn't what caught my attention. Within the shop, we saw four shadowy figures inside; three were picking up things and throwing them, hearing grunting and glass shattering while seeing two out of the three figures pushing and shoving the fourth figure who was slightly overweight. As we walked up a few paces, April stopped short, along with the rest of us, as I came over next to her as she covers her mouth with her right hand in horror.

"Oh, no," April says aloud in distraught with her hand outstretch before running up toward the shop with us following behind.

We stop right outside of the shop while still hearing more of the grunting and shattering glass within the building.

"Who're those creeps?" Donnie asked in concern.

Unknown to everyone else, I knew for sure who those figures were; the one who was getting beaten up was Murakami, and the other three were…

"The Purple Dragons," April answers sternly, as we all stared at the store with the three no good troublemakers destroying everything in the shop, "They think they own the streets around here."

"Yeah well if you ask me, they're nothing but greedy, pig-headed lowlifes who think that they can do whatever they want whenever they want," I inquired while setting an angry glare at the three shadows of the street gang.

From what I can tell, Fong, the skinny Purple guy and Leader of the group, would taunt Murakami by tapping behind him, only to get a jab in the neck by a cutting board. Stumbling several feet back, grunting and gasping for air, his two followers, Tsoi, the bearded one, and Sid, the bulky-headed one, laugh at their Leader's humiliation. Enrage for being pummeled that way, Fong would race right toward Murakami and give him a good whack from behind, having the poor man collapse on the floor miserably. Though Fong wasn't finish yet as he grabbed Murakami by the ear, having him grunt painfully, and then toss over behind the wooden bar and fall on the floor again.

Feeling ready to give those scumbags a taste of their own medicine, the Turtles, April, and I all rallied at each side of the front door with me standing beside Leo who glances while hearing the distressful grunting of the blinded cook.

"So much for not hitting people tonight," Leo states distraughtly.

"Sure looks that way," I added with much anguish, having us both look to see Raph smirking with pleasure and replies with a shrug:

"Oh, well."

With the right time and effort, we kick-open the door as the Turtles and I made our grand entrance by dive-rolling, except me with using my aural flight to fly straight in, and holding out battle mode stances with narrowed glares while Mikey cried out the whole time:

"BOOYAKASHAAAAA!"

While standing with determined looks, Fong let out a 'Huh?' as all three Purple Dragons stared at us in surprise and puzzlement.

"Alright, let him go," Leo ordered before we all deepen our glares as he warns out, "You don't want any trouble."

"We, on the other hand, do," Raph declares with a smirk.

"So fare warning: get out - or get pummeled," I stated out with a determine grin, holding up both of my hand-held fists enveloped with light-blue aural magic.

"Whoa, those guys were serious. There really are giant Turtles and a girl with freakish powers," Fong exclaimed surprisingly to Sid and Tsoi; having them turn back to us and narrowed their eyes at us angrily.

"You've heard of us?" Mikey questions in surprise, faltering his position then turning to the other and I and states excitedly, "Dudes, we're famous."

"That's bad," Donnie shots out sternly.

"Oh. Right," Mikey says quietly, remembering the situation as we return our attention back to the triple threat.

"Whatever you are, this neighborhood is ours. So why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from?" Fong informs in a mocking tone with a gesturing of his right hand that said 'go-on-and-get'.

"Actually, we're freshwater Turtles," Donnie clarifies before faltering from his stance and placing his right hand under his chin, holding it between his thumb and index finger while his left arm support his upper arm as he goes into his scientific mode, having Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I glance at him with raised-eyebrow looks:

"I suspect that we're derived from the diamondback terrapin but it's possible we're a common box – "

As Donnie was still theorizing, I had to quickly cut him off by placing my free-aural-magic hand on his right shoulder and stating, "Uh, no offense, Donnie, but I don't think these guys give a worth's while on aquatic biology."

"Thank you! At least somebody here gets it," Raph announces joyfully yet irritatingly.

"GET'EM!" Fong yells out, pointing directly at us.

"You guys take care of these thugs, I'll go find Murakami," I instructed aloud, having all four Turtles nod in understanding.

At that, Tsoi growled before coming over to us from atop of the bar with a wooden hammer in both hands. As he came down at us to attack, Leo swiftly moved to the side when Mikey climbed over his shell and gave a sidekick, spun around and kicked him again, having him hit the wall in a dizzy state. While Leo and the others were busy taking care of the Purple Dragons, I used my aural flight to lift me up from the battlefield and flew right over to the Kitchenware inside the bar, where I saw a groaning man with pitch-black spectacles and wearing chef's clothing in Japanese attire lying on the floor. I gasped fearfully as I zipped down next to him as he continue to groan in agony and pain.

"Mr. Murakami!" I exclaimed out worriedly as I knelt right beside him on the left and place my right hand on his back, comforting him.

I sensed his aura that surrounded him; it was pure of light, but lightly faint from the blows he was hit with, making me feel such sympathy for him and major infuriation for the Purple Dragon scums. I then felt another aural presence coming up from the side of the bar, having me look over to see April crawling over pass the opening of the bar's entrance.

"April! Over here!" I called out loudly as I could from the ruckus, having her look over to me and gasp in shock to see Murakami on the floor as well.

She crawls her way over and places her left hand on the blind chef's back in concern and fear.

"Alora. Is he…?" She asks, looking up at me in fear of the worst as I shook my head, having her calm down a bit in relief.

"No. He's alive, but slightly unconscious. We need to get him out of here and someplace safe," I informed, having her nod in agreement.

We both stood up, peeking slightly over the bar in hopes for a clear opening to move Murakami away from the fight. While looking around, both April and I spotted Mikey, paying no attention except the homemade soup in front of him, was taking a spoonful of the dish and getting ready to taste it. Only not to notice that Tsoi had gotten back up from recovering on the latest attack, turns and sees Mikey right next to him with his shell turn, glares angrily and raises the wooden hammer up and prepares to give the orange-clad Turtle a major blow. Wasting not a moment, April grabs a lid from a pot, Frisbees' it with a grunt and hits Tsoi to the side, knocking him down, and the hammer out of his hands. Mikey lets out a 'Huh?' with the spoon of liquid broth in his left hand, looks over to where Tsoi fell, then turns over towards us and gives a smile with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, April," Mikey says gratefully.

"You're welcome," She replies with a smile and a wave of her right hand, having me grin proudly for her.

Now the chance of a clear pathway, I helped April lift up Murakami to his feet as his right arm slung around April's shoulders for support.

"April, you get Murakami to the door and stay out there when it's safe," I ordered strictly.

"But what about you?" She asked in concern.

"I'm gonna stay here and help the guys out anyway I can," I replied with an encouraging smirk as I activated my magic around my hands, "Now go! Hurry!"

With that, I started up my aural flight again and flew up and over the bar, right next to Raph who was taking out Tsoi, who was back on his feet and with his hammer back in his hands again. Growling angrily with hate, he charge in at both of us with a swing of his hammer, only for us to separate on opposite sides as Raph gave a punch to the side that had the swinging hammer madman stumbling toward me as I gave an all-powered uppercut to the face and a kick to the chest, having him fly into the bar. Recovering fast, he looks over him and grabs a fancy porcelain bowl and throws it like a Frisbee at us. We both dodge it, only for it to pass by and heading straight toward April and Murakami, having me go wide-eyed with gritted teeth in fight. With the bowl coming in hot pursuit, April glances over and notices the bowl as she goes wide-eyed and cries out, "DUCK!" and both of them, with Murakami holding the top of his head, ducked as the bowl hit the wall over them and shattered into several pieces. After that had passed, April helped Murakami out the front door safely, having me breathe out a sigh of relief before Raph hit Tsoi that had him crash into the wall they were at and collapse.

Finally relieved for the time being, I looked over to see Donnie taking care of business with Sid, who was trying and failing to hit the scientific Turtle with an axe, but with a few miss swings, Donnie did a high-kick that sent the bulky man tumbling back. Just then, I glance into the bar to see Leo and Fong standing and staring at one another with narrowed stares; Fong with a full-fledge cutting knife swinging it while Leo held up his right palm out in preparing for an upcoming attack. Fong held his ground for a moment and before long, began to strike down the knife, but was knocked out of his hand when Leo whacked his wrist, then punched twice in his chest and gut with the same hand. Fong grunted a few times, bending back from the hits, but as he reposition himself with a narrow stare, he let out a 'Huh?' in surprise as Leo then swung his right leg up and kicked Fong straight across the face, having the skinny man rolled across the bar's surface and hit the wall in a seated position. Leo the jumped up and slid over to the vulnerable man, grabbed him with both hands by the collar, brought him up to his feet and held up his left fist in ready to give Fong the final blow. I held in a breath with a worried gaze as I saw Fong looking so terrified from Leo's threatening gesture whilst Leo still gave that hardcore glare, Fong began whimpering and struggling fearfully before squeezing his eyes shut in preparing for the worst. Leo, seeing this reaction, softens his expression, loosens his tight fist, and finally, releases him along with taking a step back, having Fong stand straight with a 'Huh?' in surprise, staring wide-eyed while Leo gave a firm stare.

"Get out of here," Leo declares with a growl in his throat while jerking his head to the left at the door, having me let out a quiet exhale at that.

With that said, Fong pushes him with his left hand with a'hmph' and begins walking away down the bar's surface, jumps down and continues walking while Raph, leaning against the bar with his arms over it and his left foot up against the wooden structure, watching him closely and cautiously with a narrowed look. With Sid and Tsoi on either side of the opening doorframe, groaning in pain from the Turtle's skillful attacks as Fong shook them by the shoulders to regain their senses.

"Come on. Let's go," He says aloud as both of the beaten Purple Dragons got up to their feet and trudge their way out of the shop when Fong turns back towards us angrily and points out, "This ain't over, greeny," and then high-tails it with both arms in the air.

""Greeny"? Really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that," Donnie questions dumbfounded at Fong's threatening callout.

Just then, Leo jumps down from the bar's surface right next to us, only for Raph to march on over to him with a bewildered yet infuriated manner.

"You just let him go?! What the heck was that?!" Raph exclaimed in disbelief.

"They weren't exactly a threat. They'd had enough," Leo explains clearly while looking to the front door's opening to where the thugs left, having me nod my head in agreement with that.

"Dude! They were beating up a blind guy. There is no "enough"," Raph snaps back angrily, "Now they'll think we're wimps and we don't have the guts to finish the job."

Leo glances down in thought, possibly feeling guilt and shamefulness on it, but I thought otherwise as I gave an angry look toward the red-clad Turtle.

"Leave him alone, Raph! Leo did what he believed was right," I retorted at him, as Raph just threw his hands in the air, growls in fury before turning away and leaning back against the bar with his arms cross over his chest grumpily.

I then look towards Leo as I let my expression soften and place a comforting hand on his right shoulder, having him gaze at me while I gave a caring smile.

"Don't worry, Leo. What you just did back there was the right thing," I stated confidently, having him give a small but kind smile that lifted his hopes up.

Though it was short-lived when we heard April's voice coming over from outside.

"Wow. That was great, you guys," She exclaims in amazement while helping Murakami back inside and guiding him to sit on a stool near the bar as we stood beside him on either sides.

"Thanks, April," Donnie replies in a dreamy-like melting sorta way before started to gloat out about his fighting techniques and demonstrating in hopes to impress the redhead, "Did you see when I caught the one guy and flipped him onto the counter? Did it look cool? [Giggles] I bet it looked cool."

Unknown to the rest of us giving him odd looks, except me with a grin on my face, Donnie glances to April who only gives a fake grin, trying her best to hide her exact whereabouts that she didn't see his latest move, having me give a raised-eyebrow-smirked expression with my hands on my hips.

"The coolest," April ushers Donnie's impression while glancing to the side then back to him with that fake smile of hers.

Although, Donnie's expression fell to disappointment as he caught on to April's gist.

"You didn't see it, did ya?" He asks solemnly.

April bit her bottom lip glancing to the side and finally admits it, saying, "No, I did not."

"You know, you could've just said that and saved him the trouble," I whispered to her on the side, having her give a sheepish smile with a shrug before looking away, feeling bad as well for Donnie, who also looked away feeling sad and disappointed, making me feel sorry for the both of them.

But all was wash off when Murakami spoke up, gaining all of our attention.

"My friends, I'm indebted to you. Please, allow me to make you a meal. Free of charge," The blind chef offered kindly, having us smile at his offering.

"I think we can allow that," Raph states calmly, like he was okay with the matter.

"What is your favorite dish?" Murakami asked of importance.

And then, all at once, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all answered aloud with big-eyed and beaming smiles:

"PIZZA!"

"Figures," I muttered to April with a smug grin, having her chuckle quietly at that.

Without wasting another minute or so, Murakami went straight into work while the rest of us took our seats around the bar; me sitting in between Leo and Mikey. We watch Murakami do his magic, seeing him zip from one place to the next, seasoning one recipe and holding a frying pan being sizzled in the another, mixing a liquid remedy sauce and pouring it into the big pot, checking the fire temperatures under the stove, and doing all the works that an actual Japanese chef would do. It would seem that Murakami's other senses like hear, smell, and taste all have their right standards when he pounds the end of a cutting board with his right fist, bouncing up a hunk of dough into the air as he held a sharp knife within his left hand up. When the dough descended back down at the right moment, Murakami, with a sweep of his hand, strike the dough several times as it landed back on the cutting board in five slices, having us all gaze at this with awe inspiring.

"[Sighs inspiringly] Murakami-San, that – was – awesome!" Donnie says in amazement.

"You're like a Ninja, but for food," Mikey added in, equally astonish.

I had to agree at that when Murakami was cutting for a few seconds when he then dishes out five personalized dumpling boards with ten dumplings with a side of soy sauce in a cup-like dish.

"Pizza Gyoza," Murakami announces his newest traditional recipe.

"Pizza Gyoza?" April repeats quizzically, looking at the dumplings with a perplexed expression.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and I all stared at the newly created Japanese/Italian meal in wonder and curiousness with Mikey tapping the side of the board with his chopsticks. Though with the Turtles, I knew they were gonna love it once they try it, though I've never had something like this yet wondered what it actually tastes like, but hey, first time for everything, right?

All taking a chance, the Turtles and I simultaneously took one dumpling from each of our stack with a chopsticks, lifted up into our mouths, and chewed on them when –

HOLY SHELL!

They were the most delicious dumplings I've ever tasted! Mixed with different spices but with a similar dexterity of cheese, tomato sauce, and pepperoni pizza embellish into it was astounding! I had the biggest grin on my face as I chewed more on my dumpling while looking at the others alongside me, who all went wide-eyed before having large grins plastered on their faces as well, indicating that they too also loved it.

"Mmm!"

"Wow!"

"Delish!" Mikey says in astonishment.

Donnie continued to chew the rest of the dumpling in his mouth as he then swallows it before saying heavenly, "It's like I gotta one-way ticket to flavorville."

"I know. It's so good, I can't get enough of it," I replied to him in agreement.

"This is really good too, you know," April states while holding up her dish of Japanese soup to show us, only we ignored it and stuffed another gyoza into our mouths, chewing them in absolute bliss.

I 'Mmm' while eating my second Pizza Gyoza before swallowing it, I then looked to Leo who finishes his second dumpling as well before looking toward Murakami and asking him a question.

"Uh, Murakami-San, do the Purple Dragons come around a lot?" He asked in concern.

I then look toward Murakami with a worried gaze as the blinded chef lowered his head and let out a miserable sigh.

"[Sighs] Yes. They demand protection money, but I refuse to pay. They will surely return," He proclaims with certainty.

"Well, they wouldn't if somebody hadn't wimped out," Raph brought up sternly, glancing at Leo with a narrowed look.

Leo looked down and closed his eyes in shame, only for me to get irritatingly angry at Raph once more for blaming his eldest brother on his recent act of kindness toward Fong.

"Let it go, Raph!" I shot from across the bar at the red-clad Turtle, having him turn away with a fumed expression and going back to eating more of his meal.

I then look to Leo and place my left hand atop of his arm, having him look up at me as I gently smiled at him.

"Don't listen to him, Leo. Showing mercy toward that Purple Dragon was the right thing to do, so don't beat yourself over it," I spoke softly to him in assurance and compassion.

Leo lightly smiles at me as he suddenly places his right hand over my hand that was on his arm, making me feel chills running up my spine and a light gasp escape my lips in surprise by his sudden gesture before looking up to those beautiful, navy-blue eyes that showed appreciation and happiness.

"Thanks, Alora. I – I really appreciate you trying to make me feel better," He replies softly yet gratefully, having my heart beating speeding up fast and my cheeks burn furiously but with a grateful smile and a nod.

"Anytime," I said back still beaming at him.

Only the moment lasted when I heard the wooden tapping of two chopsticks, felt someone's presence from behind me, possibly eyeing my boarded stack, and is about to sneakily grab ahold of my Pizza Gyoza, letting me give a smug glance knowing who it was.

"Mikey," I called out bluntly, hearing the Turtle behind me go stiffed in shock and fear, telling me that I got him on the act.

"Uhh…yeah, Dudette?" I heard him ask fearfully, waiting for what my response might be.

Though I sat there with my back still turn from him, I wasn't gonna let this go without an exception.

"If you wanted more dumplings…," I began to state before turning toward my stack of Pizza Gyoza, picked up the side of the board with my left hand, and, to Mikey's unexpected surprise, placed right next to him with a sweet smile while finishing:

"Then all you had to do was ask."

Mikey, staring with a blank look, kept switching back and forth between me and my Pizza Gyoza, totally bewildered on the matter that just occurred. Chuckling at his confused expression, I motioned my head toward the extra stack of dumplings, saying 'Go-ahead, there-all-yours'. The comedian Turtle gasp loudly with a beaming smile as he then looks back toward the dumplings, sticks his chopsticks threw them all, and with a swift moment, shoved them all in his mouth and chewed them out loudly.

"Mmm-mmm! Thanks, Dudette!" Mikey muffles out while still chewing the Pizza Gyozas in his mouth.

"No problem," I replied with a giggle, happy that Mikey was enjoying himself.

With Mikey now chewing blissfully with his dumplings, I turned back to see Leo staring surprisingly at me from what I just did.

"How did you know Mikey was going for your dumplings?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Well, in the original series, Mikey would sneakily take your dumplings when you weren't looking, so – I thought I would give him the dumplings to satisfy him and save the trouble; for both of our sakes," I answered with satisfaction.

Leo, shook his head down and looks back up with a grin and says, "I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't here to save me, Alora."

I gave a shrug with an eye-roll and a grin, "Yeah well, you probably would've killed Mikey for stealing your dumplings, and then we would've had a major problem on what to do from there."

We then both laugh at that before calming down and enjoying the rest of our Pizza Gyoza. While still relaxing and hanging out by eating our meals and talking, I glance to Leo, even though he was happy and content as all get out, he still had that shameful look in his eyes on his merciless act earlier. I knew from within this episode, Leo would have to learn the fact that his act of mercy is a way to show true strength of kindness and compassion that can save your life. Although, he'll learn this the hard way when dealing with Shredder's top henchmen, Bradford and Xever, who we'll be facing again after seeing and defeating them several episodes ago, but we'll make it through, cause no matter what the cause…

We'll stride through it until the very end.

 **Wow! Things got hectic for their first restaurant hang out, huh? Though the Turtles and the Noble Light were able to take out the Purple Dragons, Leo's merciful reaction has left him questioning whether he did the right thing, and no thanks to Raph's angered retorts. Even with Alora's comforting words to console the blue-clad Leader, they will soon face off Shredder's two lieutenants, Chris Bradford and Xever, who are already on the move hunting them down. Will our blue headband hero accept his act of mercy or remain regretful of it? Why is Shredder so suddenly persistent to capture our magic-wielding heroine? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43: Never Say Xever - Part 2

**Chapter 43** **: Never Say Xever – Part 2**

Alora's POV

After a good nightly fun of eating and talking at Murakami's, the Turtles, April, and I said our goodbyes to the sweet, gentle blind chef and headed back to the Lair. Although, April went back to her apartment to retire after everything that had happened, so we went our separate ways and each headed home. While we were walking back, I'd glance over to Leo and see him looking a bit glum from the fight that took place earlier at the Noodle Shop. I felt such sympathy for him, being the one who has to take the responsibility for Leadership and yet, feel like he lets his judgement of mercy get the best of him for letting one Purple Dragon thug go and feels shameful over it. Though no thanks to Raph's angered yet disbelieving outbursts, he doesn't make it any better for Leo either, but I was going to help him anyway I can to support and cherish his decisions as much as possible.

By the time the guys and I were back at the Lair, we all went to do our separate activities as usual; Mikey was sitting on the opposite side of the concrete couch reading a comic book, Donnie was on the beanbag chair reading a magazine, Raph was who-knows-where at the moment, and Leo was by the dummy dressed as 'The Shredder', punching and kicking the stuffing right out of it. I was there, too, on the couch a few feet away from where Donnie was, doing some sewing-pattern practicing on a scrap piece of fabric and a single threading needle. While paying strict attention on my delicate stitching, I was also hearing the hard-working grunts and hits from behind me, knowing that Leo was feeling the irritation and shamefulness of his act of mercy, and possibly of Raph's taunting that got him to that point as well. I stop myself short and glance back to the blue-clad Turtle, seeing that determined yet angered expression as he continuously kicks and punches out the 'Shredder' dummy, having me give a worried look at him for it.

It lasted for a few more seconds when Raph's voice came out from behind on the right-hand side of the punching dummy.

"Whoa, whoa, Leo," Raph starts off, having Leo stop and give a deadpan look to his mocking brother as the red-clad Turtle pats the stuffed abdomen of the stitched figure a few times with a teasing smile and taunts, "I think he's had enough. You better let'em go."

While he said that, I gave him a disapproval look with a scowl coursing deep inside my throat.

"I get it. You're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummeling a helpless man," Leo states out annoyingly.

"Yes, I am. You showed weakness," Raph admits bluntly, holding onto the dummy from the left-hand side now while poking his left index finger straight into Leo's plastron, having the blue-clad Turtle look down to where his brother's finger was before gazing back up at him with a narrowed look, "Those guys only understand one language."

"Chinese?" Mikey questions aloud, having us look over to him with his comic book brought down a little with a questionable expression.

Just then, Raph jumps up high in the air then lands right in front of Mikey, who leaned back in his seat with a blank expression.

"No. Fists," Raph clarifies sternly, grabbing Mikey by the left shoulder while holding up his left fist as a demonstration to his answer, having the orange-clad Turtle let a worried gaze appear on his face.

"What about feet?" Mikey suggested, lifting his right foot up and wiggles it with a suggestive smile, having me chuckled at that and for Raph to step back straight with a hopeless sigh.

"They understand feet," Raph says with an annoyed tone.

"That would make them bilingual," Donnie theorizes out of thin air, having Raph perk up and glance at his scientific brother in irritation.

"Argh!" Raph groans out angrily with his hands on his head, having us look at him with worry and frightfulness before he raises his open-palmed arms up in the air with exasperation then brings them down with balled-up fists while turning towards us, stating in fury, "The point is we can't go soft on them."

"And we're not, Raph," I announced out, gaining everyone's attention as I placed my stitching pattern to the side, got up from my seat and walked right on over while inquiring:

"Showing an act of mercy isn't weakness; it shows how much strength and kindness you can be towards your opponent. Mercy is a chance to tell others what a good person and a true warrior you are, to let them know that you have a good heart. And that's what Leo has done."

I gestured over to the Turtle Leader who stood above the Living area near the dummy, who smiled at me gratefully as I smiled in return.

"Miss Alora is correct."

The sound of Master Splinter's voice had us all turn to see him walking up to us with his green-jaded cane within his right hand.

"To show Mercy is not soft," He continues as he taps the end of his cane on the floor, "It is a sign of True Strength."

"But, Sensei, they're criminals. This is war," Raph presses on with the subject in his own demeanor, completely ignoring my explanation.

"A Daimyo of the 16th Century once said, "In times of peace, never forget the possibility of War. In times of War, never forget compassion"," Master Splinter stated with wisdom and serenity.

' _Well said, Sensei,'_ I applauded in my head with a smile.

Only it didn't last when I glance to see Raph with a perplexed look before glancing down and muttering with all of us hearing it:

"I'm guessing that guy lost a lot of wars."

I groaned softly while face palming myself literally on my forehead; again, typical Raph who still can't see the point in all this. Before long, I peeked through my index finger and middle finger to see Master Splinter furrow his expression towards Raph and, with a swiftness of his cane, suddenly points the end-tip of it inches away from Raph's face, having the red-clad Turtle gasp in shock.

"You see? Mercy," Master Splinter demonstrates before withdrawing it to the side and then brings it back with a good whack on Raph's left arm, who let out an "OW!" and holds it with his right hand while gazing back at Sensei as I snickered quietly to myself.

"Okay, look. Compassion is great. But the Purple Dragons aren't gonna leave Murakami alone," Raph stated out, bringing up a good point yet again.

"So we'll track down the Dragons and make sure they got the message. And if they didn't, we'll send them one," Leo informs with a smirk as he hits his right fist into his left open-palm while inquiring, "Special delivery."

I gave a determine grin at Leo's combatable phrase, only to falter into a deadpan frown while glancing at Raph who asked that one, non-adequate yet dumbfounded question:

"Was that meant to sound tough or stupid?"

Still giving a deadpan look, I then thought of giving Raph a little payback for that as I swung my left wrist to my right side, then unexpectedly, threw it over lolloping with a 'SMACK' on Raph's right arm, having the red-clad Turtle let out a startled yelp at that.

"OW! What was that for?!" He exclaims infuriatingly, narrowing his eyes at my direction.

"Sorry. Slip of the wrist," I replied smugly, inspecting my wrist with the back of my right hand on my hip as if nothing had happen while hearing a few snickers from the other Turtles.

With a small grin, I glance to Raph as he looks at the arm that I just hit and holds it with his left hand, rubbing it gently in comfort.

"Man, you hit harder even without your powers, and that's _saying_ something," He muttered in disbelief and bewilderment.

With a raised eyebrow-smug look and taking that as a rhetorical comment, I switch positions with the back of my left hand on my other hip while I held up my right hand that I let it envelop with the magical aura that shone brightly between my fingertips.

"You wanna test that theory and find out?" I questioned in a skeptical yet threatening tone as I curled my fingers into a tight fist that made the aura around my hand shine brighter.

Raph, seeing my reaction and my glowing hand, jumped at that with widen eyes and frighten gritted teeth, retracted backwards with both his hands up in surrender.

"On second thought; the first hit you gave me was good enough," He states timidly and nervously.

I then uncurled my hand as I let the magic around it disperse faintly before placing my non-magic hand on my other hip while giving a smug, raised-eyebrows, grin-like expression and said, "Hmph. Thought so."

Just then, I heard Mikey laughing out loudly, having both Raph and I, and along with the others, turn to see Mikey leaning back on his seat with comic book still in his hands, laughing hard that both of his feet were kicking up in the air.

"Nice one, Dudette! You got Raph shaking in his shell!" Mikey exclaimed teasingly before going back into his laughing fit, having me beam happily with pride.

"I am not! And if you don't stop laughing, little brother, I'm gonna come over there and make you start shaking in your shell!" Raph snapped at Mikey in fury and in warning, having the comedian Turtle seize his laughter and shrink down in his seat, hiding behind his comic book whimpering in fear.

"Leave Mikey alone, Raph. He knows a good joke when he sees one," I intervened grabbing the hotheaded Turtle's right shoulder, having Raph glance at me with a narrowed look before shrugging off my hand and turning away grumpily with arms crossed while Mikey gave me a small but grateful smile from behind his book.

"Though, there is one slight problem," We all heard Donnie proclaim, having us turn to him as he questioned, "How're we gonna track someone down when we can't talk to anybody?"

Although everybody was supposed to look at one another in thought, but instead, all eyes landed straight at me. Feeling slightly confused, I gazed around to see the Turtles and Master Splinter's eyes staring at me with grins and smirks. I had no idea why, though, when it finally hit me that made me let reveal an 'O' expression.

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where I come in, huh?" I asked in obviousness, taking it in on the plan as I shook my head down with my hands still on my hips before gazing back upwards with a content grin, "Okay, I'll do it. But – on one condition though…"

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at one another in confusion yet curiosity, except for Master Splinter who stood there all calm-like, as I then stated out with pride:

" _I'll_ be needing some backup."

And when I meant backup, I meant 'girl-power' backup cause for within this plan, April was the one the Turtles ask for help and who had to get information from one of the locals on the Purple Dragon's whereabouts. But since now I'm in the series, I couldn't let her out of the picture, so I called and asked for her assistance on this and she immediately agreed. So without further ado, I met her up top in the City and we started to find someone to help us in our investigation and, within five to ten minutes, we stopped and saw a man near a Chinese shop, which looks like the owner of it, sweeping the patio with a broom in hand. April and I both glance at each other and nodded that told us we should ask him, so we walked on over to him with his back turned, still sweeping, when April tapped the gentleman to get his attention. The gentleman perk up at the tap and turn to us with me standing with a kind smile, but I glance at April with a raised eyebrow-look as she looks around the area in suspicion and caution before turning back to the gentleman in a lean-in posture with a curious demeanor.

"We're looking for the Purple Dragons," She proclaims, having the man's expression go grim with fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He replies, shaking his right hand, trying not to get involved.

With April glancing around in her weird-dramatic like way, I went over toward the man and raised both my hands up in reassurance and comfort with a gentle expression.

"It's okay, sir. We don't wanna cause any trouble; we're here to help. We wanna stop the Purple Dragons," I stated in assurance as April leans in yet again with her left hand on her hip and says softly to the man while covering the side of her face with the back of her right hand:

"She's right. So don't worry, we can protect you. We're both undercover cops."

I lolled my head to the left side, moaning inwardly before leaning close towards April, whispering, "Undercover cops? Really, April?"

She lightly shrugs with a look that said 'what?-I-had-to-say-something-to-convince-him-and-help-us-out'.

"You both look like you're 16," the man mentions, having April recoil back while glancing down, side-to-side in trying to figure out something else.

I gave her a long, one-eyebrow raised look, knowing that the gentleman here had a good point that teenagers aren't suited yet into becoming actual train-out cops for the government. But I still side-glance at her as she then smiles to herself as she leans on one of the fish-stands with her right arm while looking at her left hand, flexing her index finger with a smug look, stating, "I know. I'm really good at this."

That is, until she lost her balance on the stand, letting out a "Whoa!" as several fish slipped off the stand and fell on the ground, having April regain herself, turn to the gentleman with a sheepish chuckle, and straightens her posture with her hands behind her back with a flustered, sweat-dropped, sheepish grin.

"Smooth, April," I muttered slowly, expanding the 'm' out more with a smirk and my arms crossed over my chest.

"Let me see some badges," the man asks in curiosity.

"Are you crazy? We can't carry a badge. That would blow our cover," April clarifies; bring up an excellent point at that as the man glance to the side before rubbing his left temple with his left index finger in thought.

"I suppose that makes sense," the man admits, though he still looks like he wasn't really convince on the matter, so I decided to make an effort to at least let him trust us.

I then took one-step forward toward him and used my best persuasion contents as possible.

"Please, sir. I understand you're scared; we both do, but the Purple Dragons have caused enough harm to this neighborhood as it is. My friend and I here have some special friends who can make those thugs stop coming here. But in order to do that, we need to find where their secret hideout is and, if you could tell us where one of them are right now, that would mean so much to us. Please, sir. Please."

I looked at him with the most pleading look I could give, having the man feel so moved by my words but he still held that fearful yet terrified look in his eyes that said that he still wasn't sure about giving us the information we need.

No One's POV

When Alora was still showing that pleading expression towards the man, little did she nor her friend April know that as the dirty-blonde haired girl still stared intently at the man, her blue eyes revealed that mystical sky-blue fire once again. The man's expression adjusted into slight shock with a quiet gasp as he saw the fire in those young eyes, dancing wildly and swaying from different directions around the irises. No more than nine to ten seconds, the sky-blue fire vanished, now showing a pair of normal blue eyes once more, having captivating the man that he nearly dropped the broom within his right hand.

Regaining his senses, the man's shocked expression soften as he then glances from left to right, before having the heartfelt feeling that this girl can be trusted after that surprising experience, leans in towards the two teen females and whispers quietly with the back of his left hand:

"Very well. I will tell you, but you mustn't tell anyone else, only to your 'special' friends."

Alora and April both beamed, as they looked to each other than back to the man and nodded in agreement.

Alora's POV

As the man told April and I where we could find one of the Purple Dragons, we bid our thanks to his kindness and support before we walked off and called the guys on the info we just received. Nearly fifteen to twenty minutes later, the Turtles and I had already located one of the gangster's hang-out places; a Chinese store called **'Old Chinatown: TATTOO COMPANY'**. We stood above on the second building's rooftop right next to the tattoo parlor with a midnight breeze passing through us that had the loose strands of the Turtles' headbands, along with the loose strands of my waistband and my hair, blown along with it with the moon's beams shining from behind us as we all had narrowed, determined expressions.

"This is where the guy told you and April where one of the Purple Dragons would be, right?" Leo asks, glancing towards me to be sure.

I turn my head towards him, nodded, and then turn back toward the store with my narrowed expression still plastered on my face while replying, "Yep. This is the place."

"Cool. Can we get tattoos?" Mikey asked excitedly, having us look back at him with our narrowed looks replacing with unexpected blank ones as we saw Mikey begin stating while moving his left hand over his face to show a version-like face of his 1980's cartoon counterpart face then moves his hand over his expression again, returning to his normal face before exclaiming out while striking a point-to-the-sky pose:

"I wanna get one of my face on my face. It'll be like I'm wearing a Mask and the Mask is me."

While striking off that pose, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and I all stared at the orange-clad Turtle with weird yet somewhat dumbfounded looks, having me to admit that Mikey can be strange when he wants to be but lovable non the less.

"[Inhales sharply] I just blew your minds, right?" He asked in suspicion, withdrawing from his pose and crosses his arms over his plastron with a smirk.

"You know they use needles for that," Donnie informs simply.

"Not to mention they contain very dangerous bacteria as well cause, who knows where those things have been," I added in, having me shudder with disgust and repulsion before hearing a bell dinging aloud that had me regain my focus.

"Can it, dorks. There he is," Raph announces softly yet sternly, having us gaze over to see Fong exiting the parlor and walking out onto the sidewalk.

We stood aback in hoping Fong wouldn't look at the rooftops as the Purple Dragon thug looks from left to right to see if the cost was clear, then starts walking down the left side of the sidewalk. While watching Fong walking away, we then swiftly and stealthy jumped, in my case flew, from rooftop to rooftop in following the one gang member to his secret hideout. Though I flew very closely near the inner rim of the rooftop next to the guys, Fong, for good reason, didn't suspect a thing. After tailgating several blocks away, we stopped and saw Fong walked right on over to the side of a fortune cookie Factory to one of the garage doors as it opens to let him inside. The Turtles and I stood in full view on the opposite building with the wind blowing pass us with the strands of our headbands, waistband and my hair with it and the moonbeams shone behind us again as we stood in different spots; Raph sitting on the right near the edge, Mikey couching over the right near the edge, Leo behind us on the platform of the water tower, and Donnie and I standing in between near the edge of the roof. Once Fong was inside, I heard a 'thud' right behind me, but still kept my gaze toward the Factory as footsteps began walking up on my right-hand side as Leo came into view with that narrowed look in his eyes.

"Alora, can you see how many of them are in there?" He asked me, still keeping his gaze fix on the Factory.

Following his direct orders, I raised my right hand up toward the side of my head, pressing the tips of my fingers on my right temple as I slightly squinted my eyes to concentrate. Focusing hard, in over a second not too soon, several auras shown from outside of the wall's concrete structure. The outlines around each of the owners' figure shown that two were sitting down at a wooden table, two standing near the corner in patience, and one other coming up from the stairs to the upper floor where the others were. All of them were corrupted in red, indicating of anger and hatred, yet the two on the far right standing on the sidelines were a bit deeper shade, as I knew who those two were.

I retracted my fingertips from my temple while still keeping my determined gaze at the building's upper structure.

"There are five of them in there. Three of which are the Purple Dragons," I reported aloud.

"And the other two?" Raph questions curiously, knowing that I couldn't tell him any spoilers about this 'til after the fact, so I had to keep it under for the time being.

"I'm – not sure. It's a little bit fuzzy," I fibbed, looking over to see Raph giving me a suspicious expression as if he knew I wasn't telling them everything.

"Alright, guys. Here's the plan: we barge in, give those Dragons a good beating to teach them a lesson, then we high tail it outta there. Got it?" Leo instructs out, having us all nod in understanding, "So on my signal, we jump in through that window [points toward the right-hand window] for our entry-point."

We all then got into position near the rooftop's ledge as we prepared ourselves to jump off right toward the glass-stained window while Leo began counting down:

"Alright, team. On my mark…get set…"

No One's POV

 **Meanwhile – a few seconds earlier…**

From within the Factory, the Purple Dragon member Fong came up from the stairs to the upper floor to where his two pals, Tsoi and Sid were sitting by a wooden table playing a Chinese game. Though they weren't the only people there as Fong pass by them with a glance and headed over to the two men near the stacked crates, who were none other than Chris Bradford and Xever; Shredder's two trusted henchmen.

"We saw that gang of Turtles and that witch girl you were looking for," Fong informed to the stern Ninja and Gangster Leader before stating sinisterly, "And we'll tell you where, for a price."

Before anyone or anything could be said and done, the right side window shattered out of nowhere with the Turtles and the Noble Light bursting through it into the scenery with weapons in hands and narrowed glares. They each flipped and landed in their own Ninjutsu skilled way into their battle stances with blades, nunchucks, Bo-Staff, and magic-aural fists up and ready, having the two other Purple Dragons stand from their seats with surprised yet narrowed stares while Fong just looked in surprise and Xever and Bradford still had their stern expressions.

Alora's POV

"Freeze, dirt bags," Leo declares firmly, holding both of his katanas in a swift motion.

"Um, Leo?" I exclaimed to him in worry, watching ahead to see Shredder's top men, Xever and Bradford, coming up from behind Fong with sinister expressions.

"Wha-oh," Leo mutters out with a wide-eyed look.

"I think we can find them ourselves," Xever informs Fong with a narrowed grin, having the one Purple Dragon thug look over to him with a troublesome stare.

"Oh, man. This is awkward. It's Chris Bradford, my ex-friend," Mikey states angrily, glaring dagger eyes at the tall, dark, muscled man who used him into finding Master Splinter, only to be taken down thanks to the comedian Turtle by using Bradford's secret kata 'the Death Dragon' against him, before turning his glare to the black, afro man, "And – that other guy."

"The name is Xever. So you don't forget, I'll write it on your shells…" Xever suggests as he takes out with a swift motion with both of his hands something from his back pockets, flips them up and over and holds them up to reveal them as sharp-cut pocket knives, "With these."

"Not on my watch, you won't," I declared out sternly, stepping up to show myself and taking a fighting stance in between them and the guys.

Xever looks directly at me with that same sinister grin expression, only making it bigger as he saw me again.

"Ah, so we meet again, Chicca. Only this time, your attire is much more – commendable," He states with a smug but amused look on his face with Bradford still glaring hard at me.

"Well, I've made this outfit especially so I can kick your butts more often," I retorted back with a narrowed stare, holding both of my fists up in front of me that glowed immensely with magical, sky-blue aura.

"[Chuckles evilly] Even so, you should know that you cannot defeat the likes of us so easily. For as well as to protect your precious Turtle friends here, you don't know what you're facing against," Xever taunted with a sick smile, having me glare hatefully at the Gangster Leader.

"Maybe so, but I'm willing to do it whenever and however I can. So just to state the obvious, I'm not backing down just so you can take my friends to your Master and let him torture them into telling where Master Splinter is. So go ahead; kill me. Strike me down if you want, but I'll not give up into letting you capturing my friends!" I proclaimed confidently, still holding my ground with both of my aura-filled fists up in front with a warning look.

Thinking that Xever was about to get so angry with a heated glare, instead surprisingly, he just simply smiles that sickly grin of his, as well as Bradford who shakes his head with a humming chuckle with his arms crossed over his chest before looking back up at me with that evil smirk plastered on his face, having me give a look of confusion as to what they were smiling about.

"Actually, we aren't going to kill you as you expected, no matter how much we'd like to," Xever states intentionally, having my confusion go into absolute puzzlement as he continues to explain, "You see, the Shredder has given us direct orders into not only finding your Sensei, but to capture you and bring you straight to him; alive."

"What?" I murmured in disbelief, lowering my stance a bit with a widen-eyed expression as I turn halfway looking back at the others, who also look just as shocked and bewildered as I was before turning toward Xever again and demanded:

"What in the world does Shredder want with me?!"

"We are not so sure; cause we are just as curious as you are, Chicca. When we told Master Shredder about you and your powers, he had this wild yet strange look in his eye as if you meant something to him; something… like he has known you from before," Xever tries to reason out with his explanation.

Hearing that aloud had me tore my gaze down in thought with Xever's words repeating in my head. Shredder wants me captured and brought straight to him. Why? I've never met him before and I've only been here a couple of months since then. I didn't exist back in his time before the Turtles became Ninja Mutants or when the Series came out. Did it involve with my powers? Is this one of the unknown occurrences that aren't supposed to exist within the Series? Does Alon know something about this? Is that what he was trying to tell me during his sudden appearances?

But Xever's voice broke my train of thoughts as I snap my head back up to see his snarky expression.

"However, it doesn't matter why the Master is so insisting on wanting to capture you. We're going to carry out his orders to please him, even if we have to lay a single scratch on you to do so," He stated, grinning like a chestier cat as he upheld both pocket knives at his side in preparing to attack if necessary, "So let's make this easier for both our benefits; you come over quietly, tell where your precious Sensei is hiding, and we'll let your Turtle friends walk away peacefully without any trouble, eh?"

Taking in Xever's 'kindly' bargain made me furrow my brows at him, knowing that for sure that he wasn't going to hold up on his end of the deal, making me feel more anger toward him that my blood boiled through my veins.

"How about this – NO WAY!" I shouted out angrily, having the Gangster's grinning expression falter into a frown as I went on:

"You really think I'm that dumb to fall for your stupid bargaining prank? Well think again! Cause I'm not gonna hand myself, my friends, or my Sensei to the likes of you and your Master. So you can tell Shredder that I'm not going to meet him anytime soon, or better yet, ever!"

I saw Xever's and Bradford's expressions go from stern to infuriated while hearing low growls and seeing their balled-up fists becoming tighter from every word that I spoke, knowing for sure that I was really getting on their hated nerves.

"So if you guys want me…" I started as I went back into my battle stance with my slightly bended legs parted out wide and held up my fists in front of me again with my aura shining brighter as ever with a brave yet fiercely glare, "Then come and get me!"

Just then, footsteps came running on both sides from behind me, looking at each side seeing that Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie stood on either side next to me with the same glares that I had with their weapons still in each of their hands raised.

"And you'll have to go through us first to get her, too!" Leo declared firmly, having the others spoke up in agreement to their Leader's proclamation:

Raph: "Yeah!"

Donnie: "That's right!"

Mikey: "Ditto, Dude!"

I smiled happily and gratefully to each of them that they were all willing to fight to protect me as much as I wanted to protect them as I look toward Leo who turns to me and smiles with a nod, indicating 'we're-with-you-all-the-way'. I nodded back in appreciation before we both turn back to our enemies and narrowed our expressions while holding our guards up. Xever, frowning so deep with eyebrows furrowed that you couldn't see his eyes underneath them, scowling at us like he was ready to tear us apart with those pocketknives held tightly in his curled up fists.

"So be it then," He grumbles out through his gritted teeth.

And just before you know it, with both knives in tight fists with a heated glare, Xever charged to launch the attack, with Bradford and the Purple Dragons following in pursuit. We then didn't hesitate to charge in ourselves, yelling out battle cries as we head straight in at each other for combat.

 **Oh, man! This just got seriously intense! With the Ninja Turtles and the Noble Light in attempt at locating the Purple Dragons in order to ease Murakami's safety, the Ninja Team ran into deep trouble with Xever and Chris Bradford once again. To make things more complicated, they now surprisingly discovered that Shredder has set orders to capture our female hero! Will the team be able to defeat Xever and Bradford as they did before? Will Alora find out the reason why Shredder is not only after Master Splinter, but after her as well? Find out next time!**

 **I'm very sorry that it took so long to update this chapter. I have been very busy. Last Tuesday, my family and I went to Valley Forge: The Battlefield where the Revolutionary War took place and where General George Washington lead the Colonial troops. Also, my parent's 25** **th** **Wedding Anniversary was just past Tuesday, so we went down to Cape May to celebrate it. So yeah, that is why I have not been able to get to writing more. But I promise I will make the next update brief and as fast as possible, okay? Thank you all for waiting patiently and for enjoying my story!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44: Never Say Xever - Part 3

**Chapter 44** **: Never Say Xever – Part 3**

Alora's POV

We charged at each other with such fury that it felt like we held a grudge within one another for an eternity. Although, we managed to take out the bulky Purple Dragon thug by literally knocking him over the balcony's edge of the second floor with a blowing hit, but didn't hit ground. Instead, he was caught by a chain lifting hook, swung around the right 'til there was a loud 'thud', saying that he collided with the giant, China doll figurine on his back hard, hearing him groan unconsciously before swinging motionlessly on it in midair.

But paying stricter and focus, I looked over to see Xever coming in to attack me, having me get into fighting position with my magical, aura-filled fists as the Gangster Leader prepared to strike me with one of his pocketknives. I managed to dodge it under and over from the left when Xever glance with those narrowed eyes with a snarl, then brings up his right-handed knife with a sweep across my space, hoping to lay a cut on me whilst drawing a drop of blood. I leaned back to avoid it before Xever tries to swing his left foot at me, having me grab ahold of his ankle and push over to my right, making the black, afro man stumble at my action before regaining his balance. I then take the opportunity and send in a couple of my power punches at him, but he easily dodges them with his acrobatic skills with that sinister smirk plastering his face. I felt my anger and hatred towards that expression bring my powers up to a boiling point as Xever begins charging at me again, I swiftly move over to my right, straighten my battle stance, then sent a power-wave, roundhouse kick that sent the pocketknife-wielding man tumbling on his bottom on the floor with a grunt, having him look up at me with a scowling glare. Feeling triumphant with a prideful grin, a sudden battle cry came from behind; having my grin falter, turn around with a wide-eyed, shocked expression to see Bradford coming over with his right fist high up to strike me. Had to think fast and now, I used my aural flight and sprinted up into the air before Bradford's fist meets my face, missing me completely as he looks up with a growl, seeing me up several feet in the air with my sky-blue aura holding me within enemy's reach. Then I heard the sound of metal clinging that had me look over to see Leo going against Fong again, swiftly moving away from the skinny Purple Dragon's attack, then kicks him from behind that made Fong stumbling several steps right on over towards the left-side wall, smashing into it face first with a painful grunt. Just then, Fong pushed himself out and turns around, only to see Leo pointing his right katana blade near the tip of his chin, pinning him against the wall in fear.

"You're making me sorry I let you go," Leo states out angrily at Fong with a narrowed glare.

I then felt a presence staring directly at me, having me look back down to see Xever giving me a sinister grin before glancing over to where Leo was at then back towards me. Seeing that gaze he was sending me had sent chills running up my back, having me realized on what he was about to do next that made me show a worried yet fearsome expression. Seeing his grin grow bigger, Xever immediately got up from his defeating spot, starts charging with a swinging motion towards the blue-clad Turtle, and holds both of his arms straight down on his left with pocketknives in hand that made me hold in a breath with a widen look.

"Leo! LOOK OUT!" I cried out fearfully, knowing that Leo wouldn't be able to dodge Xever's oncoming attack in time.

Leo, who hopefully heard my warning, glances to his left then goes wide-eyed as he just sees Xever coming in then –

*BAM*

Leo cries out painfully while tumbling down the stairs, grunting from each step and stair rail he hit, and then falls completely over into a stack of crates, landing into sprints and splinters of broken wood.

"Leo!" I shouted out in horror as I zipped on over to try and help him, only for my right ankle to get caught that made me halt suddenly with a surprise yelp.

I then looked under and behind to see Bradford grabbing ahold of my ankle with his right hand while supporting himself against the safety railing over the edge.

"You're not going anywhere," He states out with a sneer and an evil grin.

I scowled at him with an angry look, but just when I was about to give him a major what-for, Donnie jumps in and gives a good whack at Bradford from the side with his Bo-Staff, having Bradford lose his grip on me that set my ankle free while the tall, dark man stumbled a few feet back but regain his posture with a glare.

"You keep those grubby hands off of her!" Donnie declared out, twirling and setting his weapon down in front of him with a determined stare, having me give a grateful and relieved grin towards him.

"Thanks, Donnie," I yelled out to him, having him glance at me and nod with a smile.

"Go down and help the others," He instructed, having me nod at that then took off down to the main working area.

As I flew right down, I could see Leo and Raph taking care of business with Xever, while Mikey was trying to lay waste to the third Purple Dragon member, Tsoi, who was back into using that big old, wooden hammer again. Since I knew Leo and Raph could take care of the Gangster, I decided that I should give Mikey a hand with Tsoi as I swooped in and start sending several amounts of power punches straight at the thug, having the scumbag avert his gaze from Mikey to my sudden attacks and evade them by ducking under one of the conveyor belts.

"Thanks, Dudette!" Mikey calls out to me with a wave of his hand that still held his nunchucks.

"Anytime!" I called back with a smile and a two-fingered salute with my left hand.

After that, Mikey then jumps onto the conveyor belt and begins running on it, not until Tsoi comes out from underneath it and starts swinging his hammer at him again. That is, only for Mikey to dodge it by jumping onto a crate on the right side and then jumps high up and over on top of the huge, China doll figurine and blows a raspberry at him to annoy the Purple Dragon, indicating 'you-can't-catch-me', having me lightly chuckle at that. Feeling now that I should give another chance to attack, I then sneakily flew from behind Tsoi, floating slowly and quietly as possible, before coming to a complete halt with the Purple Dragon still not noticing me appearance when I called out aloud:

"Hey, beard-o!"

Having Tsoi turn around with a 'huh?' and saw me, I then sent out another power punch straight at him with full-force, that send him flying over the conveyor belt, releasing the hammer within his left hand with a grunt and landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'. I dusted my hands a few times before placing them on my hips with a satisfied grin before hearing some grunts and whacks coming from above, having me look up to see Donnie still taking on Bradford. While watching, I noticed that I wasn't the only one that was caught in attention at this as Mikey, who was still atop of the wooden doll-like figurine, also seeing Donnie's fighting attempts at Bradford. We watch for a bit to see Donnie doing fine on fighting against Bradford, who was just simply dodging his attacks without any complications when as Donnie was about to hit him again on the left end side, Bradford dodge but with an added twist; he spun around before landing a jabbing blow with is left foot onto Donnie's head, having him crash into the upper floor's pavement with a painful and agonizing grunt. I gasped in horror at that before glancing over to see Mikey's expression go from shock to firm as Bradford grabbed Donnie and held him up by the plastron with his right hand. I look over towards Mikey again just in time to see him swinging his extended nunchuck chain in his right hand while holding the other end with the scythe out in his other hand. I wanted to warn Mikey about not to do it since I remember this part on what Bradford would do next, but I didn't want to give away his surprising attack, not when Shredder's top pupil was literally most skilled with catching an upcoming strike. Then when Mikey leaped into the air with a few spin-offs with his extended chain all wrapped around in midair, the end of the chain with the scythe was coming directly at Bradford with the tip of its blade pointing right at him, but to Bradford's keen eye glanced, suddenly and unexpectedly to the orange-clad Turtle, grabbed the hand of the scythe with his bare left hand. Bradford turns his head over towards Mikey with a triumphant grin, having the comedian Turtle stare at him in utter shock with widen eyes and slight gaped mouth, before being pulled by the end of the chain toward Bradford, grabbed ahold of him, then, with both Turtles in each hand, jumps over the safety rails edge with a shout out and crashes hard into the floor behind the conveyor belt with dust and broken wooded debris sprouting everywhere. I had to shield my eyes with my arms and shut my eyes closed, before reopening them with my arms down to the sides and look over with a fearful gaze to where Mikey and Donnie where being pummeled. I then glared hard toward Bradford as he stood back up with a stern look down at Mikey and Donnie, who were both hunched over with Mikey supporting the banged-up purple-clad Turtle with his left arm around his shell while Donnie had his right arm slung over Mikey's shoulders. They both glared at the brown-bearded, muscled man before the sudden sound of a blade being drawn out caught our attention, having us look over towards the left wall and out of nowhere, Foot Ninjas come bursting through with such force from the bricked structure, along from the other wall as well. The Turtles and I held shocked yet frightening gazes to see about five to six Foot Soldiers standing atop of the second floor railing and the China doll figurine's tipped hat. I then went alongside Leo and Raph as we all took several steps back with worried looks, seeing the Foot Soldiers drawing out their weapons, along with Xever who landed in a crouch position with both pocketknives out on a larger crate, glancing toward his men with a sinister yet victorious grin before staring back at us in preparing to attack. Though with five against eight (in counting), evening the odds, I knew we weren't going to win this fight.

"There's too many of them!" I announced out worriedly with my fists still up in front of me in defensiveness.

"Ninjas, fall back!" Leo orders strictly, though Raph wasn't looking to fond on the idea.

"We're giving up? Again?! You kidding me?!" He exclaims in disbelief as Ninjitsu stars were being fired at us, having us dodge and deflect them with their weapons.

"We don't have much of a choice, Raph! I don't think we'll stand a chance at this rate," I exclaimed out impatiently and scarcely.

"She's right, Raph!" Leo agrees while sheathing his katanas behind him as he starts to lead the way outta here while retorting back, "And yes, it's all part of my hilarious "Let's all live" routine."

And with that said, Leo then jumps up right next to the wall on his right side then sprints over to the taller cement-like structure, over the machinery's thick railing parts, then starts swinging from the roof's supporting rail-like structures with the lights on each side as Raph followed from behind. I activated my aural flight and trailed right next to them while several sharp-edged stars flew by and pierced the structure bars and some Foot Soldiers reached up to catch us, but we kicked them out of the way to get by. Finally, Leo, Raph, and I, along with Donnie and Mikey, managed to make it to the second flooring and we jumped out, with me flew out, of the broken glassed window where we had entered in safely and soundly. As we got out and began running away from the Factory, we did full intently hear Xever shouting out at us angrily that made me feel both shameful and embarrassed:

"HEY! STAY AND FIGHT, YOU COLD-BLOODED COWARDS!"

Giving a glance back at the scenery to see Xever and Bradford with angered glares, I looked down in defeat before focusing my flying technique and followed the others into heading back home.

Twenty minutes to a half an hour we made it back to the Lair as we all sat on the concrete couch, feeling miserable and utterly humiliated at what had transpired back at the Factory. We all sat in different spots; Donnie was leaning back on the couch, Leo was sitting above it next to Donnie with his hands on both sides of his face while resting his elbows atop of his upper legs, Mikey was on his stomach on the middle section right over to us with his left arm and leg lolling over the edge of the couch, and Raph was over sitting next to the 'Shredder' dummy with his legs bended up in front of him with his arms sling over his knees. I was sitting in the open-gaped section between Leo and Mikey, slouching back on my stomach, looking down with a look of misery on my expression. Though I did feel ashamed and humiliated upon what happen after the fight, I also had my mind on what Xever had told me back there on Shredder's attempt on capturing me.

' _I don't understand. Why is Shredder after me now? I get the fact on why he wants Master Splinter so badly, but me? I have never met him at all in my life and he's a make-believe character in this series. Did something happen in the past that caused this to occur? Maybe… Does Alon have something to do with Shredder's sudden behavior?'_

My intense thoughts were interrupted when Raph's voice broke through the dead silence that made me turn my head around behind me to see him get up from his seat in an annoyed manner.

"Man, could that fight have been any more embarrassing?" He questions out irritatingly while throwing a punch straight into the dummy's stuffed chest.

"Sure. We could've been hit in the face with pies," Mikey replies simply, having the red-clad Turtle let out an angered growl towards him, making me smile as I look over to the orange-clad Turtle and place my left hand on his right, outstretched arm laying on the couch.

"That's not exactly what Raph had intent say, Mikey, but thanks for the suggestion, though," I stated gently, having the freckled-loving Ninja beam proudly.

But the happy moment was short-lived when Leo lets out an exasperated sigh, stands up from his seat, and climbs up out of the Living area while standing and looking right in Raph's angered stare, giving an exemplary statement with the rest of us listening.

"It's called fighting smart, Raph. The Purple Dragons have Bradford and Xever on their side now. Last time, we barely beat those guys."

"Yeah, because they're willing to fight to the finish," Raph starts off while walking up to his older brother, pointing out from under Leo's chin before continuing his impulsive statement, "The only way to beat them is to be just as ruthless as they are."

"Raphael," Master Splinter's voice spoke out, having the brutal Turtle perk up as we all saw Sensei walking up towards Leo and Raph with his hands behind his back in a professional manner, "this Xever can cross lines that you won't. This may make him dangerous, but it does not make him strong."

I nodded in agreement, knowing 100% percent well on what Master Splinter was trying to inform.

"But Xever wins fights. Isn't that what matters? And he never shows anyone mercy," Raph mentions on Xever's false intendment on claiming victory on a fight as he crosses his arms over his chest and glances away grumpily, having Leo glance away in thought on what his hotheaded brother's point of view.

"That's because he's a coward, Raph," I announced aloud, having everyone's eyes gazed at me as I then turn my body halfway from my sitting position on making myself more comfortable to explaining my reasoning:

"You see, anyone who doesn't show an act of mercy is considered a coward. And that's exactly what Xever is; a coward who doesn't know the true intentions of being an honorable warrior. The only reason Xever doesn't show mercy and wins battles is because he's afraid of losing, and that's all he cares about. Anyone who is afraid of losing is basically a coward, Raphael, and that's what Xever truly is and always will be."

Another dead silence fills the Lair, only for Leo, Donnie, and Mikey to stare at me with speechless expressions on my reasonable statement, except for Raph and Master Splinter. Raph glances away again with his arms still crossed over his chest with an uncomfortable expression, knowing for sure I proved him wrong on the subject. As for Master Splinter, he smiles at me with pride and nods his head, saying 'well-done', having me smile back happily in return. Though the moment was cut off when my T-phone's ringtone buzzed out from the side of my waistband, having me look down at my right side of my waist, pull the phone out of my waistband with my right hand, and press the button to awaken it to answer the sudden commotion.

"Alora, what is it?" Leo asks in confusion and concern.

I look at the screen on my T-phone to see a message sent from a certain ginger-haired girl.

"It's a text message from April," I replied while still gazing at the phone before reading aloud for everyone else to hear:

"She says, "Meet me at Murakami's Noodle Shop and hurry. And bring the guys with you. It's an emergency! – April"."

We all turn to one another with worried looks, knowing that April's text did not sound good.

"Let's move, people!" Leo orders, having Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and I high-tailed out of here to meet up with April, leaving a concern Master Splinter behind.

While running, I knew for sure what had happened, and I knew that it involved a typical certainty of Gangster thugs and a scheming Ninja Clan that made me so infuriated on wanting to beat the shell out of all of them. Hard.

No One's POV

 **Meanwhile (a few minutes earlier)…**

Back at the Factory, the skinny Purple Dragon member, Fong, was hit hard that made him land on his butt on the floor with a grunt with the back of his head hitting on the bottom portion of the giant, Chinese doll figurine near its feet. Fong recovered but still stayed on the ground, whimpering fearfully while cowering back with his arms out covering himself as an outrageously, angry Xever walked over with a glare.

"Please, please. I helped you find the Turtles and that witch girl, didn't I?" He questioned timidly, before Xever was towering over him, pulled him up by his shoulders with both hands, and brought him up to his furrowed-brow, gritted-teeth face.

"Idiota. You led them to our hideout," He proclaims angrily before turning Fong around and smashing him face first into the wooden Chinese doll structure with a painful grunt, seeing him stuck through a broken wood, splintered hole with both of his hands pressed against the side of the wooden figurine's outskirts while groaning in agony.

Xever stared at him with a narrowed glare with his arms crossed over his chest before hearing Bradford speak up that made him turn and drop his arms at his sides to see the strong-muscled, spiked-armor padded Ninja leaning on the side of a conveyor belt with his arms crossed and his right leg across over other.

"So much for your street connections," Bradford states out in an annoyed tone, "You really think these common hoodlums can tell us anything useful?"

"They'd better," Xever mutters sternly with a sneer before grabbing the back of Fong's vest with his right hand, yanks him out of the wooden-made hole, holds a strong grip on him by the collar while staring in directly in the face, and demands furiously:

"Where'd you see those Turtles and that witch girl?!"

Fong, scared out of his wits, blurted out fearfully, "The East Village. Some old man's Noodle Shop. Murakami's. We were roughing him up and they jumped in to protect'em."

"Oh, did they?" Xever questions with a sinister smirk before shoving off the frail and frightened Purple Dragon as he scampered off and ran to who-knows-where.

"Big deal," Bradford murmurs bluntly as he stood up and walks over next to Xever, who glances over and turns to the tall, dark, brown-bearded man, "How are you gonna make sure the Turtles and the girl don't get away again?"

"Easy. I'll give them a reason to stay," Xever replies with a sly smirk, knowing full-intentionally well on what he was intending to use to secure his plan.

Morally on this case: _Who._

Alora's POV

The guys and I had run like there was no tomorrow as we were nearly over to Murakami's when we saw April pacing back and forth near the Noodle Shop with her left hand behind her back and her right hand placed on her chin with her head down in anticipation. We then jump down and landed right behind her, having her perk up and turn quickly toward us with a worried yet fearsome glint in her eyes, having us all feel worried and fearful as well.

"April, what's wrong?" Leo asks in concern.

"It's Murakami," She answers worriedly, her pupils shrunk within her irises that definitely indicated that she was scared sick for the blinded chef's disappearance.

April lead us inside the Shop, seeing a trashed mess with broken debris everywhere that told you a sudden assault had occurred here.

"Someone took him and left this," April stated out as she walked over to the left side of the bar to the wall and gestured her left hand toward a piece of written paper that was stabbed onto the wall's pavement with a sharp knife, no doubt that it belong to Xever, making me glare hatefully on what he was doing with torture to the harmless, gentle-blinded chef.

"Sweet! Free knife," Mikey cheered with a fist pumped.

"The note, dummy," Donnie retorts with an eye-roll at Mikey's obliviousness.

Just then, Donnie reaches with his right hand from under the paper and rips it off from the knife as he turns away with the written note up near his face while reading the message aloud:

" "No more running. If you want the old man, meet us on the roof of the Fortune Cookie Factory."."

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's bust in there and save Murakami," Raph proclaims urgently.

"Not so fast. Think Raphael," Leo informs, stopping the red-clad Turtle for a brief moment.

"There's two words that don't usually go together," Donnie says smugly, glancing over towards Mikey, April, and I, having me chuckle at that comment before I start to have a say in this conversation.

"Although as much as I wanna save Murakami as you do, Raph, we should also know without question that Xever is inspecting us to walk right into his hands so he can deliver us straight to Shredder on a silver platter."

"Exactly. This is obviously a trap," Leo clarifies, agreeing to my statement.

"Well, what choice do we have?" Raph shots back bewilderingly.

"Maybe we do need to think like Xever," Leo suggests with a small smile, having us all look at him like he was nuts, except me staring at the blue-clad Turtle with a worried gaze as Donnie was about to say a reasonable informant that had Leo glance at him with a raised brow.

"But Master Splinter said - "

"I know," Leo snaps at him firmly, having Donnie jump at that in surprise while Leo continues with his declaration:

"But Xever crossed the line dragging Murakami into this. [Punches his left fist into his right palm] He's gotta learn that we can cross the line too."

Leo then crosses his arms over his chest with his head held high proudly with a prideful grin as he then declares that one sentence which was possibly a blessing for Raph's ears.

"No more Mr. Nice Turtle."

"Yes!" Raph says happily while fist pumping his right arm before pressing his left fist into his right palm, hearing the cracking sound of knuckles while admitting, "I never liked Mr. Nice Turtle."

"He never liked him period," I murmured to April and Mikey with my arms crossed and a smug grin, having the two snicker at that quietly to themselves.

Afterwards, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and I left Murakami's and headed out into the City to get one main ingredient to conjure up our plan we build-up several minutes ago. Before so, we informed April to return back to the Lair and assured her that we would bring Murakami back safely and unharmed, having her calm down a bit and wished us luck. Heading in the same direction we were when interrogating the Purple Dragons, we went back to the same Tattoo Parlor, but this time, our target was in the building on the other side next to it; named, **"Downtown: ATHLETIC CLUB"**. We stood atop on the opposite side-roads' building, near on the rooftops' edge, watching down at our target's location with determined and focused expressions.

"Okay, he's strong, so speed and stealth are essential," Leo instructed while still keeping our gazes at the Club before looking towards me, Raph, and Donnie on the right-hand side, "Okay, everybody know the plan?"

Raph, Donnie, and I nodded in understanding before Leo glances behind then turns to one individual with the rest of us following his gaze as Mikey stared at us with a big smile on his face.

"Mikey?" Leo questions, knowing that his youngest brother possibly didn't pay close attention to his planning formality.

"Yes," Mikey replies confidently, still keeping that smile on.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks in hopes, turning fully towards the orange-clad Turtle with the rest of us turn fully towards him as well.

"Yes," Mikey repeats still with confidence, pointing his right index finger at his Leader with certainty.

"Tell me what it is," Leo inquires, crossing his arms over his chest with a stare, saying 'Well-I'm-waiting-for-you-to-repeat-everything-I-just-told-you-back-to-me'.

Mikey then glances down with his right index finger tapping the side of his face in thought, trying to think hard on the details from Leo's plan. About five to ten seconds have passed, seeing Mikey glancing above and around, deep in thought 'til he flinch at his brainstorming before suggesting sheepishly with a nervous chuckle and smile:

"Um, maybe we should go over it one more time?"

With his brother's groaning in annoyance and re-explaining the plan for a few minutes, we then turn and waited patiently for our main target to come out of the Club any minute. At the exact moment, the Club's front door opens and out comes none other than Bradford; a.k.a, our primary target. We then held our positions with our trapping tools in preparing to strike in when Bradford, with his back turn, closed the door by the knob with a 'click', which gave us the signal to jump down. With that, Raph and I were the first to jump behind a few feet back with defensive stances and narrowed stares, having Bradford typically hear us, glance back, then turn around with a fighting position with a yell. Knowing that we got him right where we wanted, Leo jumps in and tackles Bradford from above before Raph and I tackle him that sent the bulky-headed man tumbling down with us pinning him to the ground. Then, Mikey comes next to us with the rope and Donnie coming on the opposite with duct-tape as we began tying up Bradford around his chest, wrists, and ankles perfectly and securely. Donnie then places the duct-tape piece over Bradford's mouth to keep him from yelling and crying out for help, having Bradford grunting angrily as Mikey, who was standing behind Bradford, pushes him by the shoulders up and over, placing himself with both of his knees in a kneeling position atop of the opening of a garbage lid. With Bradford looking at the position within the garbage lid in confusion, Raph came over on the left with the garbage can in his hands high-up above Bradford, having the evil Ninja pupil look up at him and grunted an 'uh-oh!' as Raph, with a smirk, crashes it down on him, trapping him within its metal contraption. Raph grins with his hands on his hips while I stood on the right side with my arms crossed, smiling in satisfaction when Leo and Mikey come in with chains in hands. They speedily chained the entire garbage can up and around it for security, in case Bradford finds a way to break out, only for Leo to seal the chains with a lock for safety measures. We then stood next to each other around the chained-up garbage can that held Bradford inside it with triumphant grins.

"Gentlemen – and lady - ," Leo begins to say, before saying that one phrase politely to me, making me nod in approval 'til continuing, "welcome to the other side of the line."

"Now I'm definitely gonna need a tat," Mikey proclaims with a left fist pump, having Raph punch him on his right arm, making it sting from the impact as Mikey grabs it with his left hand and yelps "OW!" while glancing at his hotheaded brother with a 'What?' expression, having me roll my eyes with a smile.

After that proclamation, Mikey and Raph then started to lift up the garbage can with Mikey holding it by the left-hand side with his arms, and Raph on the right-hand side on his back with his arms behind supporting it, grunting, and groaning from the weight within.

"Dang, this sucker's heavy," Raph informed, still struggling to hold onto the can from behind him.

"Well what'd you expect him to be; light as a feather?" I stated skeptically and sarcastically, having the red-clad Turtle give me a deadpan look.

Just then, both Raph and Mikey lost their balance, having the can slid off on the right side, and rolling over to a building's wall, crashing into it hard, hearing grunting and groaning from Bradford knowing it probably hurt, which he deserves definitely.

"Sorry," Mikey calls out to the Bradford-trapped-can with both of his hands up near his mouth.

"Don't apologize to him," Raph states to Mikey, gesturing his left hand out towards the can.

"I-I mean, sorry I didn't drop you harder!" Mikey rephrases his sentence with a retort with his left hand near his mouth and dropping his right index finger down as in a posing threat.

"There ya go," Raph says with a grin and his arms crossed over his chest, proud that Mikey changed his tune as the orange-clad Turtle smiled at his brother's pleasing attitude.

Then Raph and Mikey ran over, turned the can around facing side-to-side on the road, and starts pushing forward, and rolls it around and around all the way down the block as Leo, Donnie, and I follow behind by running, flying for me instead, alongside them. Leo was actually up ahead but stop, turned to see Raph and Mikey rolling the garbage can by as he trailed his gaze when they pass before calling out to the stuffed-up Bradford:

"Cozy in there?"

Raph, with a snarky smirk, looks at the can while hearing mumbling from within, indicating that Bradford was possibly ranting angrily from inside while still being rolled about in there.

"Good," Raph replies with a sinister grin, enjoying every bit of torturing Bradford from inside the garbage can.

Though as we kept on going down the roadway straight toward the Fortune Cookie Factory, I held a worriedsome gaze that I knew this plan we cocked up wasn't gonna work. Xever wouldn't give in to this scheme since he and Bradford weren't exactly so-called 'friends', morally acquaintances on Shredder's behave. Thinking I should voice my opinion on this matter, I swiftly flew over next to Leo in hopes that he would listen to me.

"Hey, Leo?" I started out, having the blue-clad Turtle turn his attention towards me but still kept on running.

"What's up, Alora?" He questions in wonder.

"I just have this – nagging thought that maybe this plan won't work," I stated out warily, having the blue-clad Leader give me a questionable look as I went on, "We know that Xever is has a keen mind and is very skillful, but I think he'll see through this and takes advantage of this against us, putting Murakami in more danger."

Leo then smiles whilst running before turning his head straight ahead but glances at me once or twice.

"I understand your point of opinion on this, Alora, but I have no doubt in my mind that this could work. We do know Xever is smart, but I think we can outsmart him, and once we do, will stop'em and bring Murakami back home safely and out of harm's way."

I still held that concern expression as I glance to Leo, seeing that solid look of confidence on his face, making me feel more agitated for both him – and for Murakami.

"[Sighs] Alright, Leo. Let's just hope you're right and this does go to plan then," I replied with a bit of doubt in my tone.

Still running, in my case flying, down a couple of blocks, we reach the end of one, knowing this is the street where the Factory was which was around the corner. We stood near the side of a building before we all poke our heads out, peeking on the other end and saw the Factory on the right-hand corner, just as the same as we last saw it.

"Uh-oh, you guys. Look," Donnie says in worry, pointing up with his right index finger up toward the roof's edge.

Having us all look up and, to our utter shock and horror, seeing Mr. Murakami tied up and dangling several feet in the air on a wooden pole sticking straight out of the Factory. Atop of the wooden pole where Murakami was being dangled at was Xever with that sick grin of his, having my expression go from terrified to angry with my brows furrowed tightly and gritted teeth as a scowl coursed through my throat.

"Dude, Xever's a jerk," Mikey mutters angrily as we all glared at the black afro man.

"You can think stronger language then that, Mikey," I growled through my teeth, still keeping my daggered eyes at Xever.

"Come on, guys. Murakami doesn't have much time," Leo declared, having us all nod in agreement as we got the Bradford-held trash can and began our way toward the Factory with it in tow.

We had a difficult challenge into carrying the heavy-weighted can up the fire escape up to the rooftop, but we managed it without any problem (possibly with having any back pains or sore limbs the next morning). As we then carried the garbage can together and then settled it down near our feet, we all turn our heads around toward Xever and the Purple Dragon gang, seeing the Gangster Leader's sinister grin deepen while Fong, Tsoi, and Sid just stared at us with stern expressions. Donnie and Mikey stood by around the trash can while Raph was standing on the right side of his older brother with arms crossed and a firm look in his eye as Leo step in to face the gang of thugs.

"We're here, Xever. Now let the noodle man go," Leo orders firmly as I stood next to him on his left-hand side, giving a death glare at the enemy with every hated fiber of my being.

"Sorry, there's been a change of plans," Xever declares with a smirk, just when coming over the roof's edge behind him and the Dragons and landing in front of them were four Foot Soldiers with weapons in hand, ready to attack.

"Actually, there's been another change of plans," Leo retorts back with arms crossed and with his own smirk.

Although I glance at him with worry before looking turning back behind to see Donnie and Mikey un-chained and lift the garbage can up to reveal Bradford, all duct-taped up and that, as Donnie pulls his head up from atop and holds it in showing to his fellow teammates.

"I love it when a change of plans comes together," Donnie admits happily.

' _Except this plan's not gonna go through so well, Don,'_ I replied from within my head as I bit the bottom of my lip nervously.

"You let our friend go and we'll let your friend go," Leo clarifies determinedly, hopefully Xever will reconsider his decision.

But instead of faltering, Xever simply laughs before stating hilariously, "He's not my friend."

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all looked toward Bradford with blank looks, all except me, as my worried expression grew deeper by the second. Then I look to see Xever jumping back onto the wooden pole, bends down on one knee, and, with a pocketknife in his left hand, goes down and starts cutting the dangled rope that held Murakami with a victory smirk, having feel my insides stop working, my heart stop beating, and my breathing hitched within my throat in fear.

"I told you that this plan might not work," I muttered softly over to Leo, having him glance at me worriedly before looking back at what Xever was doing.

Just then, I heard an outrageous mumble that made me look over behind to see Raph holding the rope strands of Bradford over the rooftop's edge as in preparing to toss the bulky Ninja warrior overboard.

"Uh, we're not kidding. Okay, s-stop or we'll toss him," Leo warned out, stumbling on his words in trying to be threatening as possible.

"Go ahead. It'll save me the trouble," Xever insisted though still not stopping his actions, having Bradford mumble out angrily at the Gangster from near the edge.

We then kept watch as Xever let a slow, steady slice on the rope, making the cut go deeper and less sturdier to hold.

"Leo…?!" I said aloud with my voice rising higher in panic, still keeping my frighten eyes fix on Xever's pocketknife-held hand and the deep cut on the rope.

"Uh, Raph?" Leo calls out from the side but still keeps his gaze straight ahead with worry.

A few seconds has pass from the dead silence when we finally heard Raph's cursing:

"Aw, crud."

Leo and I look back to see Raph bring Bradford back and toss him on the rooftop's floor, having Bradford let a grunt-like mumble as he hit the hard ground. With Bradford on the cemented pavement, we then turn back towards Xever, back down next to the Purple Dragons, only to see him evilly smiling in triumphant.

"[Chuckles sinisterly] That's what I thought," Xever mutters before pointing his right, outstretched index finger at us and shouts out in a commanding tone, "ATTACK!"

Obeying to his command, the Foot Ninjas leapt in with their deadly weapons, ready to strike us down. As for us, we prepared as well, deep in hopes that we'll be able to put an end to this while praying that we'll be able to have time in saving both Murakami – and ourselves.

 **Oh, shell! So much for the plan of torturing Bradford for trading Murakami! With Murakami's life on the line, the Turtles and the Noble Light will have to fight against the Foot Soldiers, the Purple Dragons, Xever, and Bradford in order to save the blind chef. Will our Ninja heroes be able to stop them and save Murakami in time? What will become of the Ninja Team? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter 45: Never Say Xever - Part 4

**Chapter 45** **: Never Say Xever – Part 4**

Alora's POV

The Foot Soldiers charged full-fledge at us as the guys and I pulled out our individual weapons, though with me I held up my magical, aura-filled fists in defense and preparation, ready for any incoming attack. When the Foot separate themselves into different areas on the rooftop, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and I then charged in with grunts and yell-outs in taking the enemy down. I then charged at one Foot Soldier with major-force by sending a power-punch blast straight towards him, having him sent tumbling to the floor. Just then, another took the previous one's place that had a spear in his hand before holding it in both and begins to strike it at me in hopes to stab me. I swiftly and cautiously dodge quickly as possible, avoiding the tip's sharpness 'til I speedily move over toward the right, grab the spear's wooden pole, and yank toward me, having the Foot Soldier stumble forward as I gave a side-kick at his abdomen, having him sent flying and collapsing to the floor, out-cold. I then felt two aural presences coming on my left-hand side, seeing that two more Foot Soldiers climbing up and over the rooftop's edge and landing with katanas drawn in ready to fight. With the spear still in my hands, I held it tightly in my grip as the Foot came in with their katana blades raised over their heads and swung them down at me, but I blocked it with the spear's wooden pole across in front of me up and grunted from the two Soldier's fierce pushing of their weapons. Using as much strength as I could muster, I push the katanas back before using the spear's wooden structure to whack one of the Foot Soldiers off from the left side, had to duck from the other Soldier's oncoming strike with his katana, sprint over to my left, face the one Foot Soldier left with a twirl of the spear, then hit'em in the chest with the wrong end, and then whack over the head, having him fall with the other fallen Foot Soldiers. Feeling satisfied, I kept a hold of the spear in case of use for it when I look over to see Xever stepping into the scenery, gazing atop of the bulletin board where Raph and Leo were fighting a couple of Foot Soldiers as the black, afro man held up with both hands several throwing knives in between each of his fingers, having me gasp fearfully before turning up toward the board and shouting out loudly as possible:

"Leo! Raph! WATCH OUT!"

Hopefully they heard my calling out to them, they both perk up at that when they finish attacking their opponent when Xever threw his knives at them, the gaze down and saw the sharp-tipped knives coming in hot pursuit and before long, they easily dodge the knives as they pierced into the board's metal structure, having me breathe a sigh of relief. Though, my break came in sort when another Foot Soldier began running toward me with a chain that held a heavy-weighted ball at the left end of it. I then got into my stance with the spear held in my hand as I then charged in with it up to strike, the Foot Soldier spun the opposite end of the chain before throwing it over and having it wrap around the spear's wooden hold. Just then, the Soldier pulled the chain back with the spear wrapped around it, yanking it out of my hands suddenly as I yelped in surprise from the unknown attack as the Foot Soldier toss the spear over the rooftop's edge with the chain and brought it back to his side. Starting to feel angry for doing that since I was getting use to that spear, I growled in fury at him while holding my fighting posture up as the Foot Soldier was swinging the chain around on his left side before he toss it quickly straight at me, but I instantly sprung up with activating my aural-flight, jumped up and over the Foot Soldier, and landed a few feet behind him. He turned and saw me before I could do anything as I backed up a few steps while he came jogging up toward me while still swinging that chain of his again. I then felt Mikey and Donnie's presences behind me, along with a few more aural presence of Foot Ninjas while hearing a few grunts, karate yells, and whacking sounds of their weapons. Though still paying attention on what was in front of me, I gave a stern look at the Foot Soldier when he tosses the left end of the chain at me, I quickly avoid it by moving over to my left, then with a spun around did a power-wave, roundhouse kick that sent the chain-wielding Ninja flying back several feet away before hitting a metal pole under the bulletin board, sliding down, and sitting there with his head lolled on his left shoulder, unconscious. Looking behind to see Donnie and Mikey already took out their opponents, they spun their weapons for a bit, held them by the hand, then turns to each other chuckling happily as the fist-bump each other and did explosion imitations. I smiled at that before they both turn to me and offered their fists for me to do it, too, having me slightly surprised but smile kindly as I fist-bumped both of them with both my hands and also did the explosion imitation along with them. But the moment was cut short when the sound of unsheathed blades caught our ears, having us all gasp, with Mikey who let out a 'huh?', and turn around to see more Foot Soldiers with katanas in hand appear out of nowhere and charging in at us with full-force. Donnie, Mikey, and I had to separate for one another again as each Foot Ninja charged at us individually, having me use my aural-flight to fly off quickly from getting hit with one of their blades.

Drawing one Foot Soldier away from Donnie and Mikey, I led him right under the bulletin board where Leo was dealing with two to three Foot Soldiers while atop was Raph dealing with another group of Foot Soldiers as well. While doing so, I flew in right next to Leo as my Foot Ninja opponent came in with the rest of the crowd of Foot as they surrounded us with sharp and intense weapons. With taking turns on hitting one Foot Soldier after the other, I was trying to discuss next to Leo on the consequences of this mission.

"[Grunts] Leo! We need to save Murakami! [Throws a power-punch at a Foot Soldier] He doesn't have that much time left, [throws another power punch] not with that loose end of the rope breaking every second while we're being distracted! [Grunts while sending another Foot Soldier flying with another power-punch] So, [grunts] not to push you or anything, Leo, but you gotta think of something soon and fast, like, really fast!"

"I know!" Leo exclaims back angrily, having to send a high-kick at a Foot Soldier's head, sending him down and out of the fight, "But - it's kinda hard to think of a back-up plan [blocks an attack with his right katana before swinging it back and elbows the Foot Soldier in the chest, tumbling on the floor] when [grunts] you're trying to fight off [whacks another Foot Soldier out] a ton of Ninjas [dodges a katana blade strike before elbowing them from the back, having them tumble down] while trying to stay alive [grunts] at the same time!"

"And I understand that, but – ", I was cut off when I look to see a Foot Soldier swinging their katana at me swiftly, having me let out a "WHOA!" before ducking down and sending a powered uppercut and a kick that sent him far off as possible when I continued my statement, "what I'm trying to say is that Murakami is the reason why we're here; he's our top priority, and if we don't find time into saving him soon, it might be too late then."

Leo glances at me before knocking out another Foot Soldier with the head of his blade handle as he sighs irritatingly while replying, "You're right. You were also right about the plan, Alora. I – I should've listen to you earlier and none of this would've happen. Maybe… maybe I'm the one to blame for all of this."

"That's not true!" I snapped firmly at him before power-punching an incoming Foot Soldier then turning back to the solemnly Leading Turtle, "This is not your fault, Leo. What happen at the Noodle Shop with your act of mercy wasn't what caused it. You did it because it showed what a good person you are, or in your case, Mutant Turtle. And what you did by falling back at the Factory was your call to make, which saved your brothers and me from getting creamed by Xever's backup team. You know the right choices and decisions, Leo, so none of this is yours to blame. I know that for sure cause I know you, Leo; you're a true warrior with a true heart."

Leo, stared at me speechless and surprised, looked like he was moved by my words of comfort. No more than a second or two, his expression soften into a warm and gentled smile as he held up his katanas proudly.

"Thanks, Alora. I – I really needed that," Leo says gratefully and somewhat shyly, having me feel better and relieved with a beaming grin.

"Sure, that's what I'm here for," I replied happily before smirking determinedly as I took ahold of my fighting stance again with my magic-aural fists up protectively in front of me while still staring at Leo, "Now, whaddya say we send these Foot Soldiers packing back to where they came from?"

Leo, sharing my determined smirk-like expression, brought up his double katanas in fully confidence and determination, "Sounds good to me."

Nodding at that, Leo and I both turn back at the upcoming Foot Soldiers and sprinted at them with full-throttle and no holding back. While taking down a few with a couple of power-punches, I saw Xever with another batch of throwing knives in both hands, gazing up at the bulletin board where only Raph was fighting this time.

"Raph! Heads up!" I called out in warning.

Seeing as Raph heard it, he looked down to see Xever already throwing several knives at him in a fast pace, but the red-clad Turtle blocked it with by twirling his left Sai really fast, along with his right as well to deflect the sharp objects. Grateful that Raph didn't get himself hurt, cut, or scratched on, but was more worried that with a sharp yet cunning grin-like gaze upward from Xever, three to four more Foot Ninjas jumped up on the bulletin board and charged in at the hotheaded Ninja Turtle swiftly and dangerously. Suddenly turning my attention away from Raph's outnumbered match, two Foot Soldiers were coming at me; one in my peripheral view and the other I was sensing their aura coming from behind me. Glancing from behind before staring ahead with eyebrows furrowed deeply, I waited patiently when at the last second, both Ninjas charged at me at once; the one in front of me with a katana and the other with a sharp-pointed sickle. Waiting another second when they were only a foot toward me on opposite sides, I then unexpectedly jumped up while using my aural flight, looking back down to see both of the Ninja Soldiers crash into each other, making them both dizzy and having me chuckle at that before landing on the right end behind the two crashed Ninjas and then kick the one with his back turn that collided with the other as the two went crashing down onto the rooftop's pavement, knocking them out entirely.

Laughing to myself in satisfactory, I still held myself in midair for a bit when Leo's movements caught my eye, having me look over to him and see how more fully forceful and brave he was. I smiled at how well he was doing until my expression faltered when I saw Fong with a meat-cutting knife in his right hand, watching Leo from the side fighting off a bunch of Foot Soldiers. Leo and the Foot Soldiers pass by Fong as he continued staring at the scenery before glancing at the knife he held then back at the fight with unsureness whether or not on wanting to fight the Turtle who showed him mercy. Though seeing him fight swiftly and skillfully, Fong's expression turned narrowed before charging in at Leo, whose back was turn, with knife raised up, ready to strike. I held in a short breath as Fong closed in on Leo, but keenly glance in sawing the incoming attack, and struck Fong that sent him lying on the rooftop's floor. Then Leo pointed the blade's tip near Fong's head, who woke with a fearful gasp at the blade before gazing up at the blue-clad Turtle's narrowed stare. The two stared at each other for a while as Leo's expression deepened a little, but glances up and pulls back up his blade then brought his other over and swung it around his hand, looking over Fong to see several more Foot Soldiers coming up and over the rooftop's edge. I looked on to see more and more of the Foot Clan's trained Ninjas coming over the edge, like a hornets nest that never ends, making me feel both annoyed and worried if the guys and I can keep up at this rate, especially with Murakami, who was both running out of time – and rope.

No One's POV

With the Turtles and Alora busy with fighting off all of his Foot Soldiers, Xever brought out his two pocketknives with an evil smirk while staring at Raph, who took out a couple of his Soldiers and stared at him back angrily before two Foot Ninjas, came from behind with katanas in hand. Though Raph quickly sensed it and dodge it in time when they swipe their blades and stood from behind them when Xever, seeing his chance to join in, was about to charge but was held back with someone grabbing his right wrist. Xever turned with a frown to see Bradford, who had managed to free himself from the ropes and duct-tape, held his wrist firmly with an angered look on his face from Xever's insisted attempts on wanting the Turtles and Alora to throw him over the roof.

"How could you be so sure they were bluffing?" Bradford asked heatedly.

Xever, taking his wrist back, looks at Bradford with a smug-perplexed look and replies simply, "I wasn't."

The black, afro man slightly grins before heading straight into the battlefield, with a glowered Bradford following in suit.

Alora's POV

With a swarm of Foot Soldiers coming in repeatedly, Mikey and I were handling two of them who charged at us with katana blades. We both swiftly dodge their attack as Mikey jumped onto the rooftop's edge while I used my aural flight to uplift me. With that, we both strike from different angles; Mikey on the right, me on the left that knock out both of them when another came in on the right side and swung his katana, but was easily missed before Mikey whacked him from behind that sent him over the edge.

Mikey then twirled his nunchucks for a sec, placed them under his arms while saying aloud, "Way!" with a big smile, having me grin contently on how well things were looking up. But that was only for a brief moment when Mikey looked over the edge and his expression faltered, having me turn down to where he was looking to see more Ninjas coming in hot as we both moved away when they reached the edge and landed. Mikey and I stood in the midst of the roof when Leo, Donnie, and Raph came in right next and behind us as about a dozen Foot Ninjas kept on coming. I was inside the Turtle Circle while still using my aural flight to keep myself upheld, seeing from all around us that the Foot Clan had surrounded us from every corner. I then looked over to see Xever on the left side facing Leo and turned to see Bradford a few feet on the right facing Mikey, looking piss-off about our little 'capture and trade off' routine.

"See you finally broke free from your reins, Bradford," I mocked out with a skeptical look, having Bradford's expression deepen into an infuriated glare.

"Alright. Let's settle the score, pond scum," Bradford declared hatefully.

"We're the ones who _didn't_ wanna throw you off the roof," Donnie retorted at him irritatingly.

After the purple-clad Turtle stated that, Bradford starts the attack by charging at us with a yell and his right fist up to strike. But when Bradford came in at us and threw it, Donne, Mikey, and I dodge in vast pace as Mikey jumped over and landed behind. While I landed right next in between Leo and Raph, Bradford immediately went after Donnie while the rest of us dealt with the several Foot Soldiers. When I threw a power-punch at one Foot Soldier, knocking him to the floor, I heard a sickening 'thud' from behind, having me look over to see Bradford punch Donnie square in the face that sent him flying straight into a wall from the second platform, pummeling down and sitting there, slightly unconscious. I flinch at that before I was caught off guard when another Foot Soldier came in with a katana and tried to slice me with it, having me duck, swiftly move toward my right, then side-kicked him that had him collide to the floor. When that was done, I then heard a painful grunt, having look back to where Donnie was, only to see Mikey, who was trying to take down Bradford, was then side-kicked straight into Donnie, having them both grunt and groan miserably while lying near the wall. Knowing that this wasn't going to go well, I tried to see if I can take out Bradford, making me feel like I was completely in over my head with this, but I didn't really have much of a choice, not with the Turtles and Murakami's lives are at stake. So, wasting no time and not hesitating, I flew straight toward Bradford with a battle yell, straightening my right fist out in hopes of hitting Bradford, but turns and sees me coming in hot and quickly avoids my attack. I then stop and landed a foot away with my aura dispersing while holding my battle stance up and ready as Bradford throws a punch at me, but I swiftly dodge it and threw a power punch at him. Though, Bradford ducks backwards, bending his back before straightening his posture and comes charging at me, turns around and raises his left leg into a roundhouse kick, but I duck just in time. I then threw another power punch at him into distracting him, which he loses his balance and stumbles back a bit, only for my aura sense to switch on, having look to see another Foot Soldier coming at me from my right with two sharp-pointed sickles in hand. He swings, slices, and strikes at me without a slight pause, having me watch out carefully at the pointed edges of the sickles, only when he tries to strike me again, I then take the opportunity to quickly spun around while sending a power-wave, roundhouse kick that sent him flying and onto the pavement floored rooftop. Even though I was keeping up with the fight, I then heard a grunt and a 'thud' on the floor, having me turn and gasp horrified to see Raph lying on his plastron on the floor, with his head turn toward his right side, knocked out.

"Raph!" I heard Leo called out in panic, having me turn to see him staring at his out-cold brother, but didn't see Bradford coming in and gave a kick in the chest, having the blue-clad Turtle hurtling onto the floor with a grunt, hard.

"Leo!" I cried out in fear, before I felt someone punching me from the side, having me let out an "Oof!" while stumbling back a few feet as I looked over to see Xever with that smug smirk that I hated so much standing there in a fighting position.

Glaring hard at the Gangster man, I then held my fighting stance as Xever started running toward me then tries to hit me again, but I avoid, dodged, or block them as best as I could, but I knew that my energy level was starting to weigh on me. Feeling tired and my breathing starting to grow heavy, I did my best to hold my fighting techniques to a minimum when Xever suddenly swept under and around with his right, outstretched leg, having me trip over with a surprised yelp, but still in midair, he then sent a side-kick straight into my chest, sending me flying, tumbling, and spiraling right toward where Mikey, Donnie, and Raph were with a grunt. As I tried to get back up, I couldn't; I was too weak, feeling the hard pressure in my chest to were Xever kicked me, groaning in pain.

"ALORA!" I heard Leo cried out with worry and fear, having me look over to see him staring at me with widen yet fearful eyes before getting punch in the side by Bradford, having me gasp in horror from that.

I struggled up on my hands and knees where I was at, watching with terrified eyes, seeing Leo fighting off against the bulky-headed Ninja before a surprised ambush of a few Ninja Soldiers dropped in and surrounded our Leader. Though Leo had taken out the Foot Soldiers, Bradford was still standing as they fought each other, when Xever came in and, with a swift acrobatic move, kicked Leo up with his right foot, then Bradford punched him next, and then, with both Xever and Bradford, punched him from both sides. Leo, being pushed around like an endless punching bag, was spiraling right towards us and landed right next to me on my left-handed side while one of his katanas was sent spiraling in the air on the bulletin boards' platform with a water tower right next to it. Feeling such worriedness and fearfulness, I crawled over toward Leo and placed my left hand on his shell, gazing at him as he groaned in agony while he got on his hands and knees, struggling in trying to get back up, when footsteps came over a couple feet away, having me and Leo look over to see Xever, Bradford, and a bountiful of Foot Soldiers behind them as the Gangster Leader chuckled evilly as we both glared angrily at them.

"See, Bradford? That is how you catch Turtles and a Witch girl," Xever states out with a satisfied tone to Bradford, who glances at him with a stern look as Xever pulls and twirls out his right pocketknife while gesturing towards us with his left hand, "And next, I'll show you how to filet them."

"You'd never have caught them without me and you know it," Bradford stated next firmly, pointing an accused finger at the black, afro man, who then laughs at that with humourism.

"Oh, yes. What would we have done without your brave leadership from inside the trash can?" Xever taunts his accompanist, having Bradford frown at him with a narrowed glare.

I then turn my attention back at Leo, whose head was now down in defeat, thinking that he had failed into protecting his brothers and his duty as Leader. Though I knew this fight wasn't over it, when suddenly in the nick of time –

*CLANG*

We became startled and looked on our right to see none other than one Leo's katanas stabbed into the rooftops' pavement, having both Leo and I look up at the bulletin boards' platform and see Fong, glancing at us before turning away with his arms crossed with a stern look on his face. Leo and I both let small smiles grace our lips to the skinny Purple Dragon's helpfulness, before glancing at each other and smiling at bit bigger, knowing now that we have the advantage to get out of this mess.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to cut these Turtles and this girl into little pieces," We heard Xever informed, turning to us with that pocketknife still in his right hand but still kept his eyes fix on Bradford.

Now was our chance, Leo, with a swift motion of his left hand, quickly grabs the katana's handle, stands back up, and directly points the blade right toward Xever, which causes him, along with Bradford, to stare at the blade with startled looks as Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and I were now fully conscious only standing in a one knee position.

"I don't think so," Leo replies firmly before jumping into the air, spiraling around with his katana in his hand and, with a quick strike, he cuts the wooden structure below the water tower diagonally.

We then heard the sound of creaking and squeaking from the wooden poles, seeing the water tower loose its hold and begins to break apart, before exploding with a hug amount of water splashing out. The water came running down the platform in a fast motion, and then right toward Bradford, Xever, and the remaining batch of Foot Soldiers, enveloped them in its watery forge and swept them away and over the rooftop while hearing their fearful cries and screams as they all went overboard.

' _Boy, talk about dejavu with those two getting taken away by water again,'_ I sarcastically thought out in my head.

But when the water was falling over the Factory's rooftop, we then distinctly remembered a certain chef was still dangling over it with a loosen rope just about to break. Just then, I suddenly saw Mikey zipping by and jumping over the rooftop with his extended nunchuck chain in hand and, with a quick hold onto the wooden structure with his scythe and a cry out from Murakami, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and I ran over with worried and frightening gazes, just to see Mikey holding tight a tied-up Murakami in his right hand.

"I got him!" Mikey called out to us happily, having our expressions soften into relief and joyous looks.

"Nice save, Mikey," Leo calls back in congrats to Mikey's quick motions.

"Don't look down, Murakami-San. Or, um, listen down," Mikey tried to reassure Murakami, having the kind blinded chef smile at the comedian Turtle's attempts to ease him.

"Hold on, Mikey, I'm coming down to help you both up," I informed as I then activated my aural-flight and went over and down next to them into helping Mikey and Murakami back up to safety.

As I was floating on the opposite side next to Murakami, I grabbed the blinded chef gently and held him tightly as I look toward the kind chef's expression and assured softly with a sweet smile, "It's alright, Murakami-San. You don't have to worry anymore. You're safe now, and we're gonna be taking you home."

"Thank you, Alora-Chan," Murakami replies softly, slightly turning his head in my direction with that same, kind smile, having me smile back bigger and happier.

I then looked back to where the other three were that were pulling the chain up for Mikey and Murakami, seeing Leo gazing over to the left as I followed to see Fong on the next door's rooftop, gazing at Leo for a second before turning-tail and running behind the rooftop's front door building block, escaping out of sight. I turn my eyes back toward Leo, only to see him smiling and kept staring to where the Purple Dragon thug ran, having me smile myself that Leo feels grateful for what Fong has done for us and, possibly and hopefully, is feeling relieved and happy that his act of mercy toward Fong had not only stop Xever and Bradford from skinning us and taking us to Shredder, but for saving our lives.

Once we pulled both Mikey and Murakami up and over the rooftop, we then untied the blind chef and kindly escorted him back to his Noodle Shop. By the time we got there, we then all volunteered into helping him clean up his Shop after Xever and his Foot Soldiers trashed it earlier, gradually sweeping, wiping, picking up broken pieces of furniture, and resetting everything where it was supposed to go. It took us not even fifteen to twenty minutes or so, but we managed to straighten things out, having us look proudly from the front door's entrance with victorious grins and smiles. Just then, Murakami comes over from around the bar on the right hand side with a box in a plastic bag in his hands with a grateful smile.

"Accept this token of my gratitude," He states while holding out the little gift to us, having us all gather around it as he announces it, "Pizza Gyoza."

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I held beaming smiles at that while I fist pumped myself with both of my hands.

"Awesome," Donnie exclaims as he comes over, takes the rewarding package from Murakami as Mikey looks at it while holding and leaning against Donnie's right arm with a big smile when the scientific Turtle said, "Thanks, Murakami-San."

"You're welcome, Turtle-San," Murakami replies with a grin.

Although unknown to the others, we all bowed in appreciation when the guys perked up when they realized on what Murakami had just said, having my grin grow bigger from their unexpected expressions.

"Wait, how did you - ," Donnie began to say quizzically, but Murakami explained his reasoning.

"I do have other senses. Touch, _smell_."

Still with blanked and confused looks, all eyes turned toward Mikey, who noticed our looks that we were giving him, though I was smirking with my hands on my hips, as the orange-clad Turtle raised his right arm up that let out a Sewer-kinda smell, which made Mikey show a 'whoops' expression, dropping his arm back down quickly and staring at us with a sheepish look.

"You don't think we're weird and scary?" Leo asked in confusion.

"You saved my life. Who am I to complain?" Murakami replies with absolute certainty.

Though the others were completely baffled and bewildered on how Murakami found out that they were Turtles, I was beaming to no end since this was one of the few reasons why I liked Murakami; he's kind, compassionate, skillful in cooking, and, on top of that, he doesn't care what they feel or smell like, but that he only cares the fact that we saved him from total danger and he's willing to be our friend.

I chuckled when Mikey came over and suddenly hugged Murakami happily, taking the blind chef by surprise for a sec but smiled nonetheless.

When all was said and done, the guys and I began to exit out of the Noodle Shop for returning back home, only I stayed for a bit and went over to Murakami into giving him some helpful advice just in case.

"If there's any trouble around here in your Shop, whether it be the Purple Dragons or the Foot Clan, just give us a call and we'll handle it for you, okay?" I informed gently.

Murakami nodded in my direction, smiling kindly. "But of course. Thank you again, Alora-Chan. I am forever in your debt, as well as to your wonderful friends."

"Anytime, Murakami-San. You take care now," I replied as I began walking out into the front door's walkway.

"You and your friends as well, Alora-Chan. And remember, use that magic of yours wisely," He called out, having me stop dead in my tracks with a shock expression before turning back to him with a puzzled look.

"Wait a sec, how did you - ," I began to say, only that I knew Murakami has a special talent in knowing things without seeing was beyond me, I then shrugged it off and saying, "You know what? Never mind. It's best not to know. See ya, Murakami-San!"

With a final wave of my hand while jogging out and over to the others, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I started walking away and heading down the neighborhood right back to the Lair.

"What the heck was that all about?" Raph asked me in curiosity.

"Something totally surprising cause, Murakami somehow knows that I have magic," I told them bewilderingly, having all their heads turn toward me with shock and disbelief.

"Wait-what?! B-but how?!" Donnie exclaimed, still in a surprised state at that, nearly dropping the Pizza Gyoza.

"I don't know. Murakami's suddenly becoming a major mystery to me, but I'm sure it was probably one of his keen 'senses' that made him found out," I implied with a shrug off my shoulders.

"Whoa! Major mind-blown, Dudes! Murakami-San knows everything!" Mikey exclaims in awestruck with his arms atop of his head then spread out into the air before asking in wonder, "Do you think he's some kind of psychic mind reader?"

"Of course not, you dimwit. What makes you think Murakami could read our minds?" Raph questions with a deadpan look with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because he somehow knows that Dudette here has magic, yo! How else could he know?" Mikey retorts back at his hotheaded brother.

"I'm not sure, but I know that Murakami is no mind reader. So you better stuff that in your shell right now before I stuff it for you," Raph states out in a threatening tone as in getting ready to hit the comedian Turtle, having Mikey cringe back in fright.

"Come on guys, we'll figure this out later, okay? The Pizza Gyoza's getting cold so we should head back right now," Donnie clarified while gesturing to the package that Murakami gave us in his hands.

"Donnie's right, guys. It's been a long night for us so, let's just head back, and have a nice meal tonight, alright?" Leo inquires, having us all nod in agreement and then started walking down again.

When we were walking a few feet more down the roadway, I followed behind the group when suddenly, I felt that aural-changing sensation again; the same one that I felt down in the Sewers after our double battle with Xever and Bradford that first time. I immediately stopped where I was as I felt that same shiftiness, only this time, its aura felt slightly stronger, tugging my chest heavily from the pulling motivation. I slowly turned around halfway and looked around to where that aura-sense was coming from, seeing nothing but emptiness, shadows, and quietness. Then something else happened; my head started to pound rapidly. It was pounding hard inside my head hard as if a hammer was jamming a nail into it, making it unbearable for me to withstand. I then held the side of my head with my right hand, groaning and wincing from the pain as the pounding kept throbbing my brain. The aural-sensation was lingering still until, suddenly, it was gone, and the raging poundage had cease when that happened, too. I still held my head in my hand while taking a few breaths from the strange agony I just went through, looking up from my blurry sight and around the other end of the neighborhood again once more, but still found and felt nothing.

"Alora?" I heard Leo's voice right next to me, having me snap out of my wondering trance and turn to my right to see the blue-clad Leader beside me with a worried and fearful look, "Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

I then looked back at the street again with my right hand still attach to my head while replying, "I'm fine, but - something really weird just happened, Leo. Something… unnatural."

"Was it Alon again? Did you see him?" Leo asked with a hint of franticness in his voice, having me glance at him to see worriedness and – something else in his eyes that I couldn't pinpoint out – but I shook my head in response.

"No, it wasn't Alon. It's something more sinister that I've felt. Something that doesn't want to be seen or shown. Something cold. Something powerful. Something… Dark… and… Evil…," I trailed off from that last sentence, knowing that there was more to this than the Kraang and Shredder combined.

Looking back to Leo, he seemed fazed about what I just said, looking both concern and traumatized upon the unbeknown that just took place a few seconds ago. His expression then turns into determination and secure as he places his right hand behind my back and gently escorts me back with the others, who were waiting patiently for us to join them on their way back home.

"Come on. Let's just head home for now and we'll figure this out tomorrow for sure, okay?" Leo reassures, but still with an edgy tone of worry, having me nod in agreement while we kept walking back with the others.

Although still walking, I gazed back behind at the other end of the street again; having that gut-like feeling again like something – or someone – was watching us from afar.

No One's POV

While Alora and the Ninja Turtles were walking, away down the neighborhood street from Murakami's Noodle Shop, a dark yet mysterious hooded figure stood hidden behind a building's wall on the opposite side of the street, watching closely and intently at the group of Mutant Turtles and the magic-wielding female as they continued walking away. Though just a moment ago, the teenage heroine stopped behind the Mutants and turned halfway back to where their presence was, knowing that she was detecting them like she had done before down in the Sewers. But that wasn't the only thing; the girl placed her right hand that held the side of her head with her face contorted with suffering, as if she were agonizingly in pain. Knowing that their cover would be blown if the girl's motions were continued to suffer tremendously, the hooded figure fully hid themselves behind the wall and waited patiently. Until for a couple of minutes, they pear over the corner and saw that the magical female Ninja was no longer wincing and cringing and with the blue head-banded Turtle by her side, help guided her back to the others and went on their way home.

Still holding their lingering gaze at the group of freaks, the hooded figure's eyes glowed a purple-violet hue that swifts of aura waved from around the outlines with fiery brightness within the dark hood. The figure stared mostly at the dirty-blonde haired teenager, knowing that fully well from before that her magic was intensely growing, but this time, it was getting stronger, especially since the way she held her head painfully. That part meant absolute trouble; it indicated that with their dark magic the hooded figure wielded, one so strong from the light can sense the magic powers of darkness that would cause a severe reaction, just as a major headache for example. Light and Darkness are contradicted to each other; one cannot exist without the other to sustain the balance, and they have major reactions towards one another when one person wields such dark powers encounters someone who controls light magic. With the young child's magic becoming stronger each time, this could result in the connection between her and the hooded figure's powers.

" _ **THE CHOSEN ONE GROWS… MAGIC OF LIGHT… SUCH GREAT POWER…,"**_ A raspy and creepy voice spoke out of nowhere, taking the hooded figure off guard in shock and flabbergasted.

"My Lady. I haven't heard you speak for several weeks," the hooded figure's voice replies back in a whisper to the unknown voice above, sounding so feminine and soothing, but holds a venomous and vile tone as the figure turns her eyes back to the group who then disappeared from sight, having the person's aural eyes narrowed and their frown drop deeply at where the Turtles and the girl went.

" _ **THE DARKNESS IS FADING… MUST FEED… SO WEAK…,"**_ The voice spoke once more, sounding more faint than before.

The hooded figure pulled the side of their cape for cover and bowed their head slightly down, but still held their gaze ahead at the same exact spot.

"Do not fear, My Lady. For soon, you will have the strength to rule once again, and soon, you will have your magic back to its full accent. I will not fail this mission, for I will not stop once I take down the Chosen One and destroy her, in your Ladyship's name. She will be wipe out from this world and will no longer be an obstacle that will stand in your way, and you – will finally be able to reign the Powers of Darkness over everything and everyone here and in others… permanently."

A deep, raspy, yet evil chuckle was heard through the air that would send chills running up and down your spine as the hooded figure stepped back into the shadows while their purplish-violet-like eyes shone brightly through the Darkness until they vanished out of plain sight.

Alora's POV

The guys and I had returned to the Lair without any complications, with Master Splinter and April there waiting patiently and worriedly for us. When they saw us coming in through the entranceway, we immediately told them that we stopped Xever and his band of thugs and safely return Murakami home with no trouble, much to both the ginger-haired girl's and Sensei's joyous relief.

A few minutes of relaxing and settling down, we got some plates, chopsticks, and Japanese tea cups to set up for our Pizza Gyoza, along with Splinter's special herbal tea to go with it as we all sat around in the Living area as a family time get-together. I was sitting right in between Mikey and Leo, enjoying blissfully eating my Pizza dumpling while taking a sip from my cup of herbal tea, which was just as delicious and soothing as I first tasted it. I then took a little break from eating and looked over to see Donnie sitting on the concrete couch, with a plateful of a few Pizza Gyozas on his lap, holding one in between two chopsticks and gesturing it towards April, who was sitting right next to the purple-clad Turtle, leaning back with a hesitated look of unsureness as Donnie tried to let her taste it and see what she thinks.

"Just try one. Sometimes things that don't seem like they go together actually make a great couple," Donnie stated confidently, before realizing what he said as he shook his head quickly and restated that last part, "I mean, food."

Having me quietly snicker to myself from that, April, with a perplexed look at the dumpling, finally gives in by letting out a sigh and says, "Fine," as she opens her mouth, having Donnie pop the Pizza Gyoza into it, and with a few good chews, swallows it, and a blank look came over her face before it brightens into amazement.

"Whoa. These are amazing," April admits in awestruck, having Donnie smile in satisfaction that he got his crush interested.

But instead, April looks at the plate of dumplings in his lap and suddenly takes the porcelain dish away, much to Donnie's shock as he lets out a 'huh?' and gazes over to the redhead teen, seeing her guzzling down one Pizza Gyoza after another, having the scientific Turtle stare at her in disappointment that his persuasion on impressing her was all for nothing.

' _Poor Donnie. I should probably help him next time in trying to win April's inspiration,'_ I swore to myself in my mind, looking toward Donnie with sympathy.

However, I turned back to the others when I heard Master Splinter spoke up.

"You all showed your strength today," He states out admirably, holding a Japanese teacup in both of his hands and looked at each of us proudly.

"Yeah, but we almost got beaten," Raph informs, knowing that we almost lost towards Xever and Bradford.

"Your strength was mercy. That is why the Purple Dragon helped you," Sensei clarified before raising his teacup and taking a sip from it.

Raph stared with a blank look before glancing to the side with a frown when Leo leans in over to him, having the red-clad Turtle turn to him, seeing that smug grin on his brother's face, knowing that he got outsmarted again.

"Well? Say it," Leo implies, wanting to hear it from his hotheaded brother that he was right all along.

"Come on, Raph. You know you wanna say it," I chimed in with a chuckle, winking at Leo, whose smile went a tad wider then look back toward Raph.

"Okay, okay," Raph mutters, lolling his head side to side with an eye-roll before looking down from our gaze while finally admitting, much to Leo's happiness, "You were right."

"Ahh, see? That was so - ," Leo began to say while placing his left hand on Raph's right shoulder, only for Raph to cut him off by stating teasingly:

"Your wimpiness might not be totally useless."

Having me let out an exasperated sigh while rolling my eyes with an amused smile, looking to see Leo's expression turn into a sinister grin and scoff at Raph's snarky comment.

"Oh-ho. I'll show you who's wimpy," Leo proclaims as he holds up his hands in a grab-like motion before he tackles his brother with his plate of Pizza Gyoza flying off the side while declaring aloud, "No mercy."

Raph let out an 'Oomph!' as both he and Leo were wrestling back and forth on the floor as the rest of us watch the duo fight off with each other, having me chuckle at their brotherly behavior. But then my memory went back to the Factory when Xever told me about Shredder on wanting to have me captured and taken to him, having my grin falter into a wondrous frown as I let my gaze turn downwards in thought.

" _When we told Master Shredder about you and your powers, he had this wild yet strange look in his eye as if you meant something to him; something… like he has known you from before."_

' _What exactly did Xever mean? When he stated that? Does that mean that Shredder knows something about my powers, like the Kraang do?'_ I questioned deep in thought, feeling that there was some sort of connection with all of this.

"What troubles you, Miss Alora?"

I let out a 'Huh?' as I look back up and over to see Master Splinter staring at me with concern and suspicion, having my head go down again while I talked to Splinter about my accusation with Xever's words.

"It's about what Xever told me earlier today, Master Splinter. He says – he says that Shredder has given him orders into not only to find you, but… for me to be captured and brought to him alive."

I gazed back toward Master Splinter, seeing a slight discourage and stun look in his eyes, showing that this was both surprising and troublesome to him.

"Did he tell you why Shredder was after you?" He asks, stroking his thin beard slowly in perception.

I shook my head at him in response. "No, not exactly. He just said that Shredder had a wild look in his eyes when he and Bradford told him about me and my magic powers. He also said that, which was both crazy and insane to believe, that as if Shredder knows me from somewhere before; as in like past tense."

"Hmm. Interesting," Splinter mutters while still stroking his beard, glancing to the side in thought, having me gaze at him to see that a tiny glint on his face told me that he somehow knows something; something that relates to everything I've just informed, letting me stare at him in puzzlement.

"Master Splinter?" I called to him, having him turn his head back to me in full attention as I stared at him in concern, "Is there something wrong?"

However, to my relief yet disappointed remark, Master Splinter smiled kindly and shook his head. "No, my child. Everything is fine."

I smiled a bit at that, only for a brief moment as I then began to ask one more question to feel satisfied with the subject. "So, why do you think Shredder is now after me, Sensei? You think he wants me because of my powers or something?"

"I do not know why the Shredder is after you, but I fear that now he finally knows your existence here, he will do everything within his power to find you. You must be well prepared for when the time comes, and when he has you in his grasp, he will not be so merciful towards you, as well as to my sons. Therefore, you must train hard and stick together for when you either encounter him or his followers and be ready for whatever heeds our way toward our upcoming battle with the enemy. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Sensei," I replied with a nod, having Splinter nod back in return.

Knowing that this was going to be a tough challenge now for the guys and I with Shredder, who will soon reveal himself to us in the next episode after this, making me feel slightly nervous but to stand strong and protective for my friends' sakes. Still with that lingering thought on Xever's comment on wanting to know what was Shredder's attempts for my capture, I guess for the best possible way to figure it out – is to talk to the big, armor-bladed man himself tomorrow night, since it won't be easy, I'll just have to make the use for it.

I then heard a couple of grunts from my left side, having me turn sharply over to see Raph being pinned to the floor by Leo, who was on top of him holding the hotheaded Turtle down, having me let a smile grace my lips at the two's brotherly wrestling match. Though Leo was busy with holding off his brother, he then looks up and over to me like he had a distinct feeling that I was watching from where I was at. As he gaze at me, our eyes locked onto each other, like something mysterious and awe-inspiring was awakening from within. We just staring at one another that felt like an eternity, seeing those beautiful navy-blue eyes through that ocean-blue headband that showed so much compassion and courage that sparkled made my heart beat fast like a fast bullet train. His lips then formed into a gentle and formative smile on that perfectly constructed face that taken my breath away, making me blush furiously with a shy smile. I couldn't help but feel like my emotions were running wild inside me whenever Leo looks at me, knowing how much he cares about me and stands by to help and protect me, it feels like something deep inside wants to launch out and take a hold of my body when he's beside me. I couldn't understand it, but I have to keep a lid on it, not knowing what'll come over me or if I'll do something I'll regret shamefully if I unleash it, and it's best to bottle it up and keep it a secret for mine, Leo's, and the storyline's sake.

While still staring at me and not really paying much attention, Raph, seeing as his chance, suddenly found the strength to push himself up and shove Leo off and onto the floor with a yell-out, having the blue-clad Turtle let out a surprised yelp and grunted when he hit the floor, having me gasp surprisingly by the reaction from both the Turtle brothers before turning away and giggling to myself within my right hand on how funny that was. I kept on giggling while Raph and Leo still wrestled some more around the Living area floor, only to cease when I glance over to not only April, who was still on the couch looking at me, but Master Splinter as well as both of them stared at me with sly grin expressions on what just happened.

Oh, great. Not only does April see it, but now Master Splinter does, too!

Going wide-eyed in a frozen state of mind, I quickly looked away from their sly gazes while tucking a strand on my hair behind my right ear, clearing my throat with my face burning hot with furiousness and embarrassment. I could hear both April giggling and Master Splinter chuckling on my retreating turnover, having me let a small smile form on my lips as I glance away shyly.

No One's POV

 **Meanwhile…**

Back at the decrypted building where Shredder's Lair was being held, both Bradford and Xever were in the throne room, kneeling before their Master with shamefulness and utter humility on failing to capturing the Turtles and the Girl. The scarlet-red, spiked-armor pieced Ninja and the Gangster Leader had informed everything about what had transpired in their mission and, to the Shredder's dismay, who sat atop on his stone-carved throne on a stairway platform, was not happy or pleased on not just finding the location of his long-term nemesis, but for not bringing the young teenage girl to him as he instructed.

"[Growls deeply] This is unacceptable," Shredder sneers angrily, his eyes showing through his helmet deeply narrowed with fury.

"Humble apologizes, Master Shredder," Bradford informs first in a timid voice, knowing that he doesn't want to feel the wrath of his Sensei's anger.

Xever, on the other hand, was just as infuriated for letting the band of Ninja freaks get away and for failing his Master's orders as he declares to Shredder, "I swear, next time, we will – "

"Enough!" Shredder orders aloud, having Xever cease his declaring promise and bow his head back down.

Just then, Shredder stands up from his throne, walks over and down the stairs and walks right pass both Bradford and Xever, who both were now standing and gazing toward their Master walk pass them as Shredder made one announcement that would make the back of your hair stand up straight with fear:

"I shall deal with Hamato Yoshi's disciples and the Girl – _**myself**_."

 **Oh, wow! Shredder is pissed-off and going to take matters into his own hands now! With Xever and Bradford taken out once again, the Turtles and the Noble Light have managed to save Murakami and return him back home safely. Although things have been justified, the mysterious figure makes another secret appearance again. Alora is able to sense that darkly faint aura several feet away, but now regains a pounding pressure within her head. Not knowing what to make of it, this hooded figure is set to destroy our magical-wielding hero! Will this dark-masked stranger carry out his horrid deed? Whose mysterious voice was it that spoke to the stranger out of thin air? Find out next time!**

 **So sorry for the long wait. It took me such a long time with the fighting scene between the Turtles, the Foot Soldiers, Xever, and Bradford. I had to think and rethink about many Ninja moves and skills I should format into the story. It was a major pain in the neck! Hopefully the next few chapters won't take that long. Now, the next episode is where Shredder comes in! Deh –deh - deh – duh! Gonna get really intense and frightening! Thank you all for waiting patiently and for all of your comments/reviews!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	46. Chapter 46: The Gauntlet - Part 1

**Chapter 46** **: The Gauntlet – Part 1**

Alora's POV

 _I was within the Museum again in the Japanese culture exhibit; the Ninjutsu crystal already glowing in its mystical and stargazing scenery. Its magical-aura spiraling around its form, twinkling, and sparkling glints of light showing inside its wondrous power. The symbols aligned on the crystal were shining brightly in a blinding whiteness as the magic starts growing bigger and brighter every second 'til it then stretches out towards me and everything goes white…_

 _Then it starts fading out and total Darkness takes hold of me again. I gaze around the Dark abyss, watching cautiously and frantically on what unknown figures would appear before me this time. Everything was so quiet, no sound was made, but I still kept my guard up in case something would happen. Just then, I suddenly felt the presence of two auras coming from behind me, their senses of anger and hatred that told me it was two of our enemies, having me sharply turn around to see coming out of the abyss's shadows were none other than Chis Bradford, in his red-spiked-armor-pieced Ninja suit, and Xever. They both stared at me with narrowed, stern-like expressions; no snarky grins, no sinister smirks, no chuckles, or evil bursts of laughter, they just firmly stared at me with slight angered scowls and growls within their throats. Simply staring at them right back while taking a step back in caution, neither Bradford nor Xever have made a move, they just kept standing in the exact same spot, staring at me to no end. Then, suddenly out of nowhere from above, two hugely waterfalls of mutagen came splashing down, right on top of both Xever and Bradford! I gasped out in shock while hearing the agonizing cry-outs and screams from the two brutal men, seeing them completely coded with the acidizing ooze that splattered over their bodies. The mutagen waterfalls had stopped; having no traces of both Bradford and Xever whatsoever, only to see nothing but big piles of goo lying on the ground, glowing with intense and dangerous glory. I stood looking at the piles of ooze in slight puzzlement, wondering why this transpired when suddenly, something, or should I say 'somethings', were moving from within the massive globs of ooze, having me stumble a bit back, startled. The things kept moving more and more, struggling on their hands and knees, globs of mutagen spreading and spilling off them onto the ground, hearing groaning, and moaning sounds from the two gooey figures. I felt my heart starting to beat faster in fear, my breathing going rapidly in panic, and my whole body shaking majorly as the two figures stood straight up tall, only much taller than I was. My eyes widen as I gazed at the two hugely, dimly shadowed creatures in front of me that I instantly recognized; it was Bradford's and Xever's mutated forms, Dogpound and Fishface. I felt myself stand frozen in place, still keeping my frighten eyes on the two mutants who stood before me as they both bend their heads down and looked right at me, seeing their expressions go from stern to sinister smirks, along with an evil chuckle from the bulky-headed dog mutant. Feeling really intimidated right about now, I didn't know what to do in this situation when Bradford and Xever, in their newly mutated forms, started walking right towards me, then started pacing their ways up to me a lot faster as I tried to force myself to run, only that my body, legs, and feet wouldn't obey, having me grunt and pull to move, but with no success. Stuck to the ground and feeling vulnerable at the moment, huge shadows hovered over me, having me look up with a frightening gasp to see both the giant mutants standing over me with chuckling and evil grins on their faces…_

 _AS THEY BOTH SUDDENLY LAUNCH INTO ATTACKING ME AND EVERYTHING TURNS WHITE!_

I woke up quickly with a frighten yelp, sitting up straightly on my bed, clutching the bed sheet and blanket close to me with both hands tightly. I inhaled and exhaled out sharply and rapidly for oxygen, my eyes bulging out of my sockets in fear, beads of sweats running down my forehead, my temples, my face, and down my neck, and I was shaking terribly to no end. I was in that state of mind for quite a while before my beating heart began to slow down to a normal pace, my shakiness slightly stops, and my breathing starts to slow down and I could breathe more calmly-like. I then inhaled deeply, feeling the coolness of the air going through my nose and into my throat, before letting it out with a sigh with my eyes closed gently as I brought the covers I held down onto my lap and place my left palm onto the side of my forehead, feeling the sweat pressing into my skin.

' _Another terrifying vision. One about Bradford and Xever again, only this time, seeing them both mutated into becoming their horrible mutant selves. Well, at least I know why, cause today, we're gonna run into them again, along with a certain "Decked-armor mad man" as well,'_ I clarified in my mind.

Tonight with this episode, was the night we would finally run into the Turtles and Master Splinter's number one archenemy, The Shredder. Although we don't see him right away, the scene starts out with April, who possibly has an off day today from school, probably cause it's the weekend, getting herself chased down by a mutated pigeon man, thinking that he wants to harm her in some gruesome way. But in reality, the pigeon mutant's name is Pete, who was sent from April's Father to warn her of a terrible tragedy that was about to take place within the City and wanted her to leave before it happens. Instead, she and the guys track down the Kraang's hideouts to where they were keeping Mr. O'Neil, try to rescue him and find out what the alien-brain droids were up to. Even though they were able to discover the Kraang's plan, they didn't succeed into saving April's Dad, much to her disappointment and depressive suffering. Afterwards, the Turtles head to where a few of the Kraang droids were now at, with a gigantic mutagen bomb that they were gonna detonated onto the entire City, only to take them out and figuring on how to shut the ooze-holding contraption down, but were caught in between with Bradford and Xever jumping in and fighting them off for revenge. Except, as always, the two henchmen lost to the group of Ninja Turtles, but instead of surrendering, Bradford jabs his katana into the glass structure of the mutagen-filled machine, having it splash out and over, taking both the men with them in the process.

Even though Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie compliment themselves, despite on what Master Splinter informed them about becoming too over confident about fighting their enemies, which is what he fears for their sakes, but what they think is that they're not over confident, they think they're 'just that good'. But they would have to rethink that comment when the face against Shredder, who will appear right after his pupil's and Gangster's defeat and takes the Turtles out himself. He manages to take them down one-by-one, much to the guy's confidence and pride in themselves, making them frighten and upset that one man could be that strong and powerful enough to take them all out single-handedly.

' _Which is why I'll be there to help and protect them from him, no matter what,'_ I declared within my head.

However, I still had Xever's previous sentences in my head about Shredder having me captured alive and brought to him, wanting, no earning, to know why the psychopath man wanted me taken. It didn't make quite a lot of sense on why, since I've never met him or fought him before when the Series came out in 2012, making it all the more reason of figuring out. Which the only reason into finding the answer for it is to ask the Shredder in person, even though how dangerous and suicidal it was, I still need to find out, and that is exactly what I intend on doing today.

I then looked over to the clock on the nightstand next to me, seeing that it said 5:05 am in the morning, again, not surprising as I slumped on my mattress with a groan. These visions just keep getting more exhausting and tiring every time, getting me up at the earliest hours in the morning. Though annoying as they can be, it does help give me a heads up on what will happen on our next adventure, even if some of the previous visions that I've had didn't make sense or that I had no idea what they were trying to tell me, it still helps me think on how the others and I were going to solve it.

I then laid myself back down with my head sinking in to the pillow's plushness, feeling more at eased and relax than a few minutes ago. I lightly closed my eyes for a brief rest, softly inhaling and exhaling, waiting patiently and silently for the next few hours to pass by before it would be time to get up for training. While doing so, I still kept those thoughts about the vision I just saw and Xever's words about Shredder coming after me, knowing full-well, that this was gonna be one of the most difficult challenges of our lives.

I was suddenly awoken by the sound of the alarm on the clock right next to me, having me turn to it and switch it off by pressing the button on top of it. Still feeling tired from earlier this morning, I removed the covers off me, moved my legs over on the edge of the bed, sat up, stretched myself with my arms up above me and my legs out in front of me, felt a little more energized, got up, grabbed my Ninjutsu clothes, along with my Hamato symbol upper arm cover, my wrist covers, my blue waistband, my calf/shin compression sleeves, and my toes-exposed Ninja shoes with my Celtic necklace. I got changed real quickly, brushed my hair out, made my bed, folded my PJs, double-checked everything that I have on, and then left the room while closing the door behind me and headed straight to the Dojo.

Half an hour later, I was in the training room, practicing my upper-arm blocking techniques. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were there, too, practicing their own katas and skills as well, only for Donnie to cut his training short and suddenly headed out of the Dojo, possibly straight toward his Lab, which I knew what he was up to this time. Mikey, on the other hand, went straight towards the Kitchen, saying that he was feeling really hungry this morning, even though he literally ate several mounts of Pizza Gyoza the other night, having me roll my eyes with an amused smile on my face. The only two that stayed were Leo and Raph, who both decided to go against each other in combat, knowing that they wrestled each other all over the Living Area's floor that night as well, but you know these two; they like to get competitive with each other sometimes.

While the blue-clad and the red-clad Turtles were going on against each other, I still kept up working on my upper-arm blocking skills, only, I felt slightly weak and exhausted, though I didn't do this very long, not after warming up with the basics and that, but probably from suddenly getting jolted from dreamland by the horrifying vision. Yet I had to keep my posture and movements up and going, not wanting the guys, mostly Leo and Raph who were on the other side of the Dojo sparing, to see and worry so much on my lack of energy and of sleepiness. So I still kept practicing, struggling for a bit but kept at it, only for it to be saved thanks to Donnie, whose aural presence I felt coming back through the front doorway of the Dojo, speaking up to us that made us stop what we were all doing and turning our heads towards him.

"Check it out, guys," Donnie says aloud while carrying within his hands looked like a batch of eggs, but I knew exactly what they were, "We are about to take our Ninjutsu to a whole new level."

"Cool," Leo replies with interest as he swiftly sweep-kicks Raph from under, having the distracted hotheaded Turtle let out a surprised yelp and fall to the floor with a groan.

I then quietly walked over next to the two while snickering to myself on Raph's sudden fall on the floor by Leo's surprised move.

"Last night, I figured out how to make…" Donnie starts off as he raises up his left hand with an eggshell with plastic foil on each end with some rope wrapped around it in between his thumb and index finger as he then announces proudly:

"Ninja smoke bombs!"

After he said that, he then throws the 'Ninja smoke bomb' to the floor right below him, which caused it to explode into a massive cloud of purple smoke before dispersing into seeing that Donnie was no longer there. Having us all flabbergasted in gawked expressions, another puff of purple smoke came out from behind us, having us flinch from the sound before turning around to see Donnie again, standing there beaming at us on his ingenious success, having Raph, Leo, and I stared at the purple-clad Turtle with awe.

"Whoa," Leo and Raph muttered softly, glancing at each other before looking back to their scientific brother in amazement.

"Nice, Donnie," I complimented with my hands on my hips, smiling.

"Now, to make'em, I carefully drill two holes in an eggshell without cracking it, slowly blow out the contents, wait for the inside to dry, then pour in flash powder and seal both holes with wax," Donnie clarifies in explanation, telling us exactly how he created the smoke bombs.

"Blah, blah, science, blah. Do it again!" Raph interrupts, moving his left hand in a mouthy gesture before shoving Leo to side with anticipation on wanting Donnie to blow up another smoke bomb, seeing as it was much more cool in demonstrating, rather than learning, having me give a dry look at him while walking right next to Donnie.

"Raph, this is really important info. Donnie's telling us this so that we can learn how to make these on our own when we head out and be ready for another mission," I stated informatively.

"Thank you, Alora," Donnie says in appreciation, having me nod at him telling 'Your-welcome' before turning his attention back to the other two while holding out another smoke bomb in his left hand again, replying, "And she's right. What I'm trying to tell you guys is, they take a long time to make, so use them sparingly."

Although Donnie was informing on this, he didn't quite explain it to a certain orange-clad Turtle, who suddenly called out to us from afar outside the Dojo's doorway, having us turn and look over in hearing Mikey's voice, saying:

"I'm making breakfast! Who wants omelets?"

"Uh-oh," I muttered with a worried look, having Donnie and I glance at each other before Donnie looks at the bombed-egg he was still holding.

"Omelets?" He mutters to himself on that, until he realizes what Mikey was gonna do next, having him perk up in panic before dashing toward the doorway, shouting out:

"Mikey, don't!"

*POOF*

The entire doorway was covered in purple smoke, along with the sound of coughing from within, having us all stagger back from the cloudy scene. When it quickly dispersed, showing right under the doorway's entry was Mikey, holding a porcelain bowl full of the eggshell smoke bombs, face-covered in black scorch from the sudden explosion.

"Uh, I think that was a rotten egg," Mikey states out, his voice a bit raspy from the smoke.

Even though that explosive disposal could've hurt Mikey, I could hear Leo chuckling wildly, having me look behind me on my left to see Leo pointing his left index finger at his brother before leaning and holding onto Raph to keep himself on balance, still going to town chuckling. I then turned back to look at Mikey and, have to admit, he did look quite funny on what had happen, having me go into a fit of giggles while covering my mouth with both hands to keep from bursting out loud.

"Those aren't eggs, Mikey. They're Ninja smoke bombs," Donnie informs theoretically, having Mikey's expression go from a 'Holy-Shell!' look into a wide-eyed, beaming smile-like gaze.

"Shut up," He mutters in awe, before taking one of the smoke bombs from within the bowl and throws it down below his feet, enveloping him into a smoke-like scenery and vanishing.

"Oh, boy," I muttered out with a grin, knowing that Mikey was gonna go nuts with the smoke bombs and, right on cue, he appears sitting on the right branch of the huge Japanese tree, then throws a smoke bomb and re-appears leaning on the left side of the tree, and then throws another smoke bomb and re-appears in an upside-down position before dropping another smoke bomb from below him, all while exclaiming excitedly:

"This" *POOF* "is the best day" *POOF* "of my life!" *POOF*

"Mikey, stop!" Donnie yells out angrily while throwing both of his balled-up fists down in irritation, only it stopped Mikey for a brief second but, with a smug smirk and with one smoke bomb in his left hand, purposely lets it drop and explodes from underneath him, having him disappear again.

Donnie annoyingly groans while placing his head in his right hand with his left arm crossed over his plastron, Mikey suddenly appears behind the purple-clad Turtle, taking him by surprised, as Mikey held onto him by the arms with a happily grinning expression.

"I love you, man," He says, nuzzling his brother from the side and then kisses his cheek, much to Donnie's surprise, saying, "Seriously," having his genius brother turn to him with an angered glare while Mikey just smiled at him.

Shaking my head with an amused grin, my aural-senses kicked in as I felt someone running straight towards the Lair from the front entrances' way, knowing whose it was that was coming that made my expression go into a worried frown just when April's voice rang out in panic that had us all look toward the Dojo's doorway.

"Guys! Guys, you'll never believe what happened to me," She states out fearfully, coming into the Living area, sits down on the concrete couch and holds herself in shakiness.

We all immediately ran out of the Dojo over to her as I sat right next to her on the left-hand side, putting my hands on her shoulders to calm her down in comfort.

"Alright, April, calm down. Are you okay?" Donnie reassures and questions in concern, kneeling right beside her on the right while placing his right hand on her lap and his left placed on her right arm.

"Just tell us what's wrong, April," I insured, rubbing her shoulders lightly to ease her tension.

"I – am being hunted…" She starts out with a fearful look in her eyes before grabbing Donnie's arms frantically while finishing in panic, "by a giant pigeon!"

We all went silent for a couple seconds, only for Raph to burst out laughing, pointing a finger at her while holding his stomach and bends down slightly with his left hand supporting him on his knee then gazes back up at us, but perked up and seized it when he saw us all giving him glares, telling him it wasn't any laughing manner on this, looking at each of us quizzically while placing the back of his hands on his hips.

"I can't be the only one who finds that funny," Raph states in protest and disbelief.

"It's not funny, Raph," Donnie retorts to him angrily, helping April up to her feet with me standing right next to them as Donnie stretches his right arm, pointing in that direction while he states out, "There's a creature out there trying to hurt my April."

April, who heard on what Donnie had said, glances at him with a 'what?' look while I gave a wide-eyed, blank look over her to Donnie, knowing that he just said something a little too conspicuous, having him glance with a realization look on what he just said.

"Our April…" He quickly changes his last form of words with a nervous smile while placing his hands together with his fingertips touching, still seeing April looking at him with a perplexed look as Donnie gestures both of his hands at her and says, "April."

April then tore's her gaze away from Donnie and looks at me, indicating 'what-was-that-all-about?', only for me to shrug my shoulders with my hands open to the sides, giving a blank expression with a little shake of my head, telling her 'I-don't-know', not wanting to spill any attempts of Donnie's secret crush on her.

"This is serious," Mikey replies while taking another smoke bomb out of the bowl he held in his right hand and informs, "I'd better get Splinter."

"Um, Mikey?" I called out, knowing that was not necessary to inform Sensei, only which Mikey is eager to blow up more smoke bombs just for fun.

"We don't really need - ," Leo was about to continue on not wanting to disrupt Splinter on this, but was too late when the orange-clad Turtle throws down the bomb, causing another explosive cloud of purple smoke, having us all avert our eyes away from the flash and explosion, then turn back to the spot where Mikey was, only to reveal Master Splinter, with jaded-cane and all, standing there in Mikey's place.

"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?" Master Splinter implied in question.

Leo and Raph turn their heads at me with bewildered yet questionable looks, wanting to know how in the world Mikey did that, only for me to put my hands up in protest and say:

"Don't look at me. I have no idea how Mikey was able to do it, either."

About five minutes later, the Turtles, April, Master Splinter, and I were all in the Living area, listening intently on April's story on what took place today up at the surface. Leo was standing right beside us near the concrete couch, Master Splinter was standing as well above the Living area's outline, Donnie was sitting on the couch on the right side of April, Raph was sitting on the opposite leaning on a pillow reading a comic book but listening while so, Mikey was sitting above the outlines of the Living area beside Master Splinter, and I was right beside April on the right-hand side while the ginger-haired teen had sat in the mid-section of the couch with her legs cradled up near her chest, still feeling paranoid and fearful about being hunted down by the mutant pigeon.

"His talons were razor sharp. He would've torn me to pieces, if he hadn't slammed into the glass," April told us while motioning her hands in the air for demonstration.

After April said that last sentence, we heard Raph laughing again at that, having us all turn to him when he stops himself short and glances to the side, noticing that nobody else was laughing along with him.

"Really? Just me?" Raph asks himself, only for Master Splinter to hit the tip of his cane on the back of the red-clad Turtle's head, having him let out a groan from the impact while rubbing the spot he was hit at and glancing behind to see Sensei giving him a narrowed look.

"Raphael! Clearly April is upset," Splinter mentions with concern upon April's emotions.

"Yeah, dude. That's so insensitive," Mikey inquires at his brother, having Raph turn and give a sneer-look at him, but ignores it as Mikey turns to April and asks softly, "Do you need a tissue?"

"I think I'm okay," April replies with certainty.

"I'll get you a tissue," Mikey insures, completely not taking April's rejection as he takes out another smoke bomb in his left hand.

"Mikey, April says she doesn't need a – " I tried to say to provoke him then –

*POOF*

Mikey throws the egg-like bomb under his feet, disappearing in a puff of smoke, having April and I coward back from the explosion and see that he was no longer there.

"Tissue," I finish the sentence with a flat tone while April let out a "Huh?" in surprised, but another puff of smoke goes up on the other side of April, having her and Donnie avert away from the smoke and look over to see Mikey re-appear and knelt beside her with a disappointed expression.

"We don't have any tissues," Mikey informs before taking out another smoke bomb and asks, "Can I make you some soup?"

Donnie, getting irritated by Mikey's disappearing and re-appearing act and the amount of smoke bombs he was wasting, stands up from his seat, goes over to Mikey and says "Stop it!" while taking the smoke bomb from his younger brother's hand, taking the comedian Turtle by surprise at the forceful reaction before we turned to April with soften gazes.

"Don't worry, April, we won't let anything happen to you," Donnie informs reassuringly.

"Donnie's right. We're gonna set a trap for this 'pigeon-man', and make sure he never bothers you again," Leo declares out confidently.

"Well we gotta find him first, and I'm pretty sure he won't be easy to catch since he's a flying bird," I pointed out in theory.

"Well, I know what we can use as bait," Donnie states as a matter-of-factly, when Mikey zips by him and Leo and announces:

"Bread crumbs!"

Donnie and Leo give their brother blank stares, having Mikey look at them in puzzlement.

"Pigeons eat bread crumbs," Mikey theorizes with his left index finger under his chin in thought.

"I meant April," Donnie states bluntly, having Mikey perk up in shock before going up and placing himself in front of the redhead with his arms stretch out in a protective manner.

"You're gonna let him eat April?! I thought you liked her!" Mikey exclaims in disbelief.

"Yeah!" April says from behind the freckled, fun-loving Ninja Turtle.

"Don't seat it. We've got your back," Donnie assures with absolute certainty.

"And we'll be right there for you all the way, April. Count on it," I added in, placing my left hand atop of April's right shoulder, having her look to me with an appreciative smile.

"Alright, Mighty Mutants, let's do this," Leo proclaims while punching his right fist into his left palm.

" "Mighty Mutants?"" Raph's voice rang out, having us all turn to him seeing his arms crossed over his chest as he taunts his Leader, "What, "Dancing Dorks" was already taken?"

Leo, feeling humiliated and upset, drops his gaze down with a depressive look, having me feel sorry for him but annoyingly angry with Raph for saying that. Quietly walking over to next to the bully-like mutant, I activated my aural-magic while raising my left hand-held fist up as a let out a harsh "Ahem!", having Raph turn to me, seeing my daggered-glaring expression and my aural-filled fist up in a threatening way, seeing his expression perk up in a frightening one while taking a step back and bringing both of his hands up in surrender.

"Okay! Okay," Raph quickly interjects before turning his head towards Leo and says, "Sorry, bro."

Leo, seeing the way I just changed Raph's mockery mood, smiles and nods in accepting his hotheaded brother's apology, and turns to me smiling bigger in saying 'Thanks'. With that said, I withdrew my power-filled fist down with the magic dissipating around it with a triumphant grin while placing both of my hands on my hips. Raph recoiled back with a shaky sigh from my withdraw, along with hearing a few quiet snickers from the others that made my expression grow more.

Just then, the guys and I, as well as April, all began running right toward the front entrance of the Lair when Master Splinter's voice broke out.

"WAIT!"

Hearing the frantic tone in his voice, we all stopped and turned back to see Master Splinter walking over towards us with his cane tapping the floor each time he took a step, seeing a concern look in his eyes.

"We do not yet know what you are facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him," Splinter instructs with utmost sufficiency, knowing that he was right, but the others weren't quite so sure about that.

"With all due respect, Sensei, - it's a pigeon," Leo replies with a slight shrug as if it wasn't that hard to know.

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you," Master Splinter explains while poking the end of his green-jaded cane onto Leo's plastron, before bringing it back to his side while stating, "I fear you all becoming over-confident."

' _So do I, Sensei,'_ I agreed within my thoughts, giving a worried some look on the conversation, only to grow more worried when Leo replies back to Sensei in reasoning on what had transpired these past couple of months while the others were whooping with one another and April was smiling.

"Sensei, in the past few months, we've taken down giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots, _and_ an army of Ninjas."

"Yeah, boi," Mikey mutters out while high-three-ing Donnie, who stood tall with a proud stance and placing his hands on his hips, before pointing his index fingers with both hands at Sensei with a smug look while Raph wiping the back of his head before also doing an index finger gesture as with a wink and a smirk.

"Maybe we're not overconfident. Maybe we're just that good," Leo implies with a confident grin before he, along with April, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all continued running out of the entrance way and out of sight.

I stood behind with Master Splinter as I saw the others run out of the Lair before turning to look at him, seeing him grumble and glance down in concern thought. See the distraught look on his face, I walk over to him and stood right in front of him as he then looks at me with a fearsome expression.

"You're not wrong about them being too overly confident, Sensei. This is gonna be majorly hard for them after the end of this episode," I insured him, my eyes shaking with worry.

"I had feared that you would already know about what is going to transpire. For you understand on what is about to take place tonight… and what my sons are about to face, correct?" He questions with a hint of fright in his voice, knowing on my intuition of the episode's plotline.

Grudgingly on not wanting to answer for Splinter's heart-wrenching thoughts on his worst fears, I looked down, shut my eyelids together, and finally nodded before having my head gaze back up to meet those frighten eyes.

"Afraid so. There gonna be facing against several Kraang droids, along with running into Bradford and Xever again, too. But…" I paused with shakiness on what I was about to say next when having enough courage, I looked at Master Splinter straight in the eye and said:

"Not only that, though, after they take down Bradford and Xever… they'll finally be facing against 'You-know-who'."

Splinter, stunned with shock and horrifying fear, gasp lightly with a slight wide-eyed look before turning his gaze away, hunching over his cane slightly while clenching his teeth and his eyelids tightly, hearing the rigidness of his breathing, doing his best not to go mad with absolute horror of having the verge of seeing his only family being taken away again by his arch nemesis. Regretting on telling that part, I tried to reach out to him in hopes of comforting him, but pulled back in guilt as I continued to watch him agonize himself like this. A second or so, Master Splinter takes a deep inhale, straightens himself, and looks back over to me, but still with that frighten yet worried gaze that lingered on his muzzle.

"When?" He asks, his tone a bit rigid with fear.

"Later on tonight; he'll show himself right after our fight with his two henchmen," I replied straight forward.

Master Splinter then places his right hand on my left shoulder, gripping it firmly as in for dear life.

"Protect them, please. Don't let any harm come to them, especially from him," He pleaded with such urge in his voice, not wanting anything bad to happen to the Ninja Turtles.

Feeling such pressure and sympathy, I reached over with my right hand and place it atop of his that held my shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze while slightly nodding with a determined gaze.

"Don't worry, Sensei. I'll keep them safe," I promised him, having him nod back in gratitude.

"Alora, come on! We gotta go!" We both heard Leo call out from afar the entranceway.

"Unless you wanna get left behind by staying here, we're okay with you on that!" I heard Raph added in with a teasing hint 'til hearing a few arguing statements from the others, not agreeing to what the red-clad Turtle had just announced.

Looking back to where the Turtles and April were at, waiting for me, I gaze back towards Master Splinter as he releases my shoulder, having me take a few steps back, turn halfway while still gazing at Master Splinter, and nodded, indicating 'you-can-count-on-me', seeing him nod back in appreciation. With that said, I activated my aural-flight, levitating me off the floor a few inches and immediately zipped right out of the Lair and down the tunnels, with the others following right behind my flying form. Even though I reassured Splinter that I would watch and protect his family from Shredder, I still couldn't get that grim yet fearful expression out of my mind, knowing that he was discourage with so much scarceness of having his sons taken away from him. I knew he didn't want to go through that whole devastating tragedy again; not after what Shredder did to Tang Shen and Miwa all those years ago, which still made my blood boil and my fury burn to a tee. Yet no matter what happens, whether Shredder reveals himself to us or how many attacks he or his Foot Ninjas and his henchmen throws at us…

I'll be there to make sure that he'll never get his claw-like hands on any of them.

 **Man, this just got a bit complicated for our magical heroine, huh? The Turtles and the Noble Light set out into the City with April setting a trap for this 'mutant pigeon'. What they all don't expect is an unknown surprise this creature has that'll lead them on an important mission. Not only** **that, but Master Splinter and Alora's worries for the Ninja Turtle Team, they both know that their 'over-confidence' will be put to the test when a certain deck-armored Ninja Master will reveal himself to them in this very episode. Will our heroes capture the mutated pigeon that's been chasing April? Will Alora hold up her end of the bargain of protecting her friends from Shredder? Find out next time!**

 **Again, so sorry that you all had to wait for this. Been very busy with many things this past week, but I'll be sure to put in extra time on the next chapter. Okay? Thank you all for reading this and posting your comments about it, too! Like always, I really do appreciate it very much! Thanks again!**

 **Stay tuned, thanks for reading, and Happy Labor Day!**


	47. Chapter 47: The Gauntlet - Part 2

**Chapter 47** **: The Gauntlet – Part 2**

No One's POV

 **Meanwhile…**

On the far side of the City, the decrypted building, a.k.a Shredder's lair, held a spooky and gloomy spectrum around its atmosphere, except for the contagious barking that was heard from outside. Inside upon Shredder's throne room, an angry dog, a Shiba Inu, was barking ferociously while bearing his sharp teeth and snarling angrily in a defensive stance. Though the dog wasn't alone, standing and waiting within the room were both Chris Bradford and Xever, two of Shredder's henchmen who both of them failed into capturing the Turtles and the girl with the strange powers while not being able into retrieving info on finding the location of Hamato Yoshi's, a.k.a Master Splinter's, whereabouts. With the Japanese hunting dog still barking madly and snarling furiously, Bradford came over to the dog, knelt down on one knee with his right hand up and outstretching to the canine with a gentle yet anxious grin while reassuring the dog:

"It's okay, Hachiko, I'm not gonna hurt you."

But as Bradford reached his outstretch hand out an inch down to pet the furry animal, the dog then suddenly sprints up and bites his wrist with such fury that had Bradford let out an "OW!" and retracted his hand back, holding his bitten hand by the wrist with his left one, rubbing it back and forth to ease the pain while staring at the dog with a narrowed stare. As Xever, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed, saw it with a surprised look at the canine's actions towards Bradford. Then, Shredder's voice took both of the men's attention, having them turn back to see their Master behind them with a disapproving tone.

"He is not pleased with you," He states for the dog's hideous attitude, "Nor am I."

Bradford then stands back up while still holding his right wrist in his left hand as Xever turned halfway at the decked-armored Ninja while still hearing the hunting dog's angry snarling at them but paid no attention to it.

"I entrusted you both with the task of destroying Splinter and his loathsome Turtles, along with capturing the girl with the untold powers," He informed sternly as he walked pass Xever, whom again crossed his arms with a grin, and over to Bradford, who knelt down with his back turned with a shameful look on his expression as Shredder was beside him, stating angrily:

"I spent years molding you in my image, teaching you my darkest secrets, and you shame me with your incompetence."

Bradford looked away and bent his head down but his eyes gaze up in seeing his Master walk away from him, feeling the loathsome defeat burn inside him with anger and vengeance, while Xever was chuckling to himself on Shredder's scornfulness on the muscle-build man, but that didn't last long.

"You!" Shredder announced, turning sharply toward the black, afro man, pointing an accused finger at him with his expression more darker than before, taking the Gangster Leader aback as the armored Master came over to him right near the face and proclaimed with the same exact anger towards Bradford, "I should have left you to rot in that prison where I found you."

Shredder then moves back, turns away, and starts walking over and up the stairs towards his throne, while both Xever and Bradford remained where they were at with grim-like expressions upon their Master's despised temper towards them.

"The Turtles and the Girl have been lucky so far, but it won't last forever," Bradford insured with certainty, still in his kneeling position.

"The next time we meet, I promise you - ," Xever started to swear to please his Master, but only to receive –

"ENOUGH!" Shredder bellowed out in fury, turning sharply around with an infuriated glare before settling down upon his stone-cold throne, "I am weary of your excuses."

Before Bradford or Xever could say anything else, Shredder, with his one-blinded eye dark stare, declared one statement with a tone that could send you into a shuddering wisp of fear:

" _ **I will destroy the Turtles and capture the Girl myself."**_

Alora's POV

About five to ten minutes after the Turtles, April, and I left the Lair with a very worried and fearful Master Splinter behind, we headed up top and scoured the City into finding a perfect location into setting a full-proof trap for the 'mutant pigeon', aka Pete, to be exact. After looking around for a few minutes, we finally found a good-size alleyway with a dumpster, a fire escape, and a manhole cover that would be perfect hiding spots for each of us in waiting. Leo then told each of us of what we had to do, with April being the bait in luring the mutated pigeon to us, that we would be ready as Donnie would electric shock it with his handmade Taser, then the rest of us will tackle him, pin him down, and get some answers. With that said, we all agreed and then headed into separate areas to hide; Raph went into the manhole, Mikey went up the fire escape, and Donnie went behind the dumpster. I basically went into the dumpster with Leo, peeking up through the lid now and again, watching closely and silently for our target to arrive. Although while doing so, I couldn't help cringe at the horrid smell within the dumpster, having me wrinkle my nose with a disgusted expression while trying to get some fresh air through the crack of the lid as much as possible.

"Hey, Leo?" I said to the blue-clad Leader, gaining his attention as I asked a suggestion with a bit of disturbance, "Couldn't you have picked a better hiding spot that's, I don't know, less grossly smelling than usual?"

"Don't worry, I know it smells bad, but it's pretty much one of the best hiding spots here so far. We just need to hold on for a bit longer 'til the pigeon man shows up," Leo replies strictly before joking with a grin, "Besides, you've lived with us in a Sewer for the past few months. It can't be that bad knowing that you've gotten so use to it 'til now?"

I gave him a dry look while trying my best to block the stinky stench from my nostrils. "Yeah, well, the Sewers weren't this bad compared to what's been thrown in here, though. Yes, I have gotten use to _that_ smell, but I'm never gonna get use to smells such as _this_."

Leo chuckled at that with a smile, having me smile back, knowing that we were both lightening up the mood, even though it still smelled badly in the dumpster. But the moment was cut-short when I felt an aural presence near us while hearing April's voice aloud outside, having us peek through the lid's cracked peaks as the redheaded teen started her baiting act on luring the pigeon mutant to her.

"Here I am, walking around in the _big_ city," April announced out loudly, moving her arms and legs about as in like putting on a performance for the giant bird, "All alone! Oh, I sure hope No crazy pigeon-man sneaks up on me. That would be the _last_ thing I'd want."

I couldn't help but giggle at April's acting on being the bait.

"You know, she actually would make a pretty good actress one of these days," I stated softly to Leo.

"Yeah, she sure does a really good job with it," Leo replies with certainty.

Just then, I felt another presence come around as we heard Donnie's voice right next to us on the left hand side of the dumpster, speaking softly but with disbelief on April's performing tactics.

"What're you doing?" He asks, having April jump a bit before turning around to face the purple-clad Turtle.

"You wanted me to be bait. I'm bait," April informs in a whispering tone, gesturing to herself a bit firmly.

"That's not how bait talks," Donnie clarifies significantly.

"How do you know how bait talks?" April retorts at him skeptically, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I know bait doesn't talk back," Donnie retorts back rather harshly, knowing that he just hit the breaking point.

I quietly gasp to myself with a grin as Leo and I, along with Raph and Mikey, who came out from their hiding spaces, held up the lids with Leo's left arm and my right arm while we all muttered out in unison:

"Ooh."

I then placed my left hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing aloud while Donnie and April saw us surprisingly come out of our hiding places as Mikey, who was up in the fire escape in an upside-down position, bobbed his head, and wiggled his right index finger back and forth while saying:

"Oh, no, you didn't."

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I all then went back into our hiding spots, closing and placing the lids back with a loud 'thud', as I sat back inside the dumpster next to Leo while still holding my hold with both hands now, trying to keep myself from bursting into laughter.

"[Stifling laughter] He really hit it hard that time, huh?" I questioned with a contagious grin.

"[Snorts in laughter] Oh, yeah. Big time," Leo replies while also trying to hold in his laughter, having me snicker a bit, but still kept ahold on it.

I knew this part for sure that Donnie would make a harsh retort towards April about how talkative bait can or can't be, having me giggle every time I watch this part; it never gets old.

We then heard Donnie chuckling nervously, knowing that he'd made a bad influence on April with that retort, seeing his crush giving an arms-crossed, raised eyebrow yet angered look, getting that she felt insulted by that comment.

"Just act natural," Donnie inquired before sensing his aura moving away from the dumpster while hearing his feet shuffling away, possibly with a sheepish grin on his face while taking a few steps away from the angry ginger-haired teen.

Regaining focus and concentration, but still with a grin on my face, we then heard April let out an exasperated sigh before redoing her acting again but with less dramatism.

"[Sighs] here I am, actin' natural. Just totally defenseless against any, I don't know, hideous mutant pigeon-Guy who might happen upon me."

Then, everything we quiet as we waited patiently and silently for anything to occur. Both Leo and I slightly peeked through the lids, watching April walk down a bit away from the dumpster on the left side of the alleyway, even though I still could feel her aura a few feet away. While doing so, I still couldn't help be regain the thoughts of Master Splinter's face, seeing his frighten expression on what I'd just informed him on 'who' the guys and I would most likely run into tonight. I could still see those eyes filled with horror and worriedness, making my stomach churn and my heart clench in my chest on seeing that poor mutant-man's face on knowing that his worst enemy was about to appear before his sons and, prey to Gods that it won't happen, kill them. I felt horrible for mentioning that to him, even though he had every right to know about what might or could happen, but still though, it makes me regret on telling Splinter about it.

' _Protect them, please. Don't let any harm come to them, especially from him.'_

I can still hear Master Splinter's plead ringing in my ears, with desperation and such fear on wanting his only children to be safe as I gave my word to him that I would protect them with my life.

"Alora? You okay there?" Leo's voice called to me, having me snap out of my train of thoughts and look over my right to see the blue-clad Turtle staring at me with a concern expression.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm alright," I replied, stuttering a bit but nonetheless.

"You sure?" Leo questions, unsure about my behavior.

"Yeah, I am. I just… I was just thinking," I replied while trailing my eyes down to the dumpster's dirty floor.

"About what?" Leo asks with curiosity.

"About Master Splinter," I admit quite frankly, still keeping my eyes to the garbagy yet slimy floor's surface.

"About Master Splinter? Why? Is something wrong with him?!" Leo asks one question after the other with his voice rising a bit in panic, worrying about the Rat-like man who adopted him and his brothers.

"No, no. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong with him. It's just…," I began to say with both my hands up in reassurance, having the Ninja Turtle calm down with a slight exhale, but I paused for a brief moment, then stated, "I had a bit of a talk with him before we left."

"Okay. What was it about?" Leo questions in suspicion.

I glanced down for one second, breathe in slowly, gazed back up to Leo, and finally replied, "I sort of told him something that depended on your lives. Something that I regret telling him since now he's in a frightful mood back at the Lair and – in a matter of great urgency – had sworn to me to protect you and your brothers tonight without any means necessary."

"Protect us? Protect us from what?" Leo asked bewilderingly with a puzzled expression.

Although Leo, as well as the others, know that Splinter has pledged an oath to me that I would be his sons protector; to keep his only children safe from any harm that came their way and that I took that oath with the utmost sufficiency that I would lay down my own life to protect them. But this – this was really urgent, for Leo, his brothers, and his Father's sake, even though this was much more risky than the last several missions we've been through during the past months, only this take all of our strength and belief in hoping to survive _his_ terrifying wrath.

I then turned my gaze away to my right side, trying to avoid his lingering eye contact since I knew I couldn't tell him, his brothers, or even April for that matter on not wanting to spoil anything from the storyline. Even though I've already 'semi' told Master Splinter about it, he wasn't supposed to know about it 'til the end of the episode, but I did it anyway and now I regret it with every fiber of my being. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, feeling the pressure building inside me as I heard Leo ask me one, crucial question.

"Alora… What is it that you aren't telling me?"

I then opened my eyes, turned back to him to see that concern yet wondrous demeanor on his face, knowing that I was definitely holding something back; something really, really bad… and he was right.

But when I just about to open my mouth and speak, a deafening scream rang out from the outside that caught both of our attention and I knew whose scream that was.

It was April's scream. The mutant pigeon was here.

"That's our cue!" I piped up with a wide-eyed blank look toward Leo.

"Yep!" He replies as we then both shot up, open both the lids, and jump out of the dumpster.

While we did that, we saw from the left hand side was a giant, man-like pigeon swooping down on April, who coward back wide-eyed in fear, screaming. But as the giant bird drew in closer when April was about to turn and run, Donnie, possibly from behind, shots it straight at the flying creature, gobbling at the electric charges trickling through him before collapsing to the ground with smoke steaming around him. April was sitting on the ground paralyzed with fear, staring at the pigeon right in front of her as I used my aural flight, flew right over, landed next to her on the left hand side and helped her up, only to keep staring at the bird-like mutant as he got onto his hands and knees in trying to get up when Leo cried out:

"Now!"

Leo, Raph, and Mikey all tackled the mutant pigeon from behind, hearing it groan from the sudden impact while hearing a 'splat' sound like something gooey was squished, having Raph and Leo look to each other in grossness as Raph let out an "Ugh."

"Okay, okay, uncle! Jeez Louise," The pigeon called out in surrender, patting his left feathery claw-like hand on the concrete ground while glancing at the others behind him and up towards April and I, along with Donnie who stood on the right hand side while holding up his handmade Taser in his left hand with a triumphant expression.

"And you said I wasn't good bait," April stated out smugly to Donnie with her left hand atop of her chest and her right hand on her hip.

"I would actually say a good actress," I inquired with my hands on my hips with a grin.

April turned to me and beamed happily. "Thanks."

"Okay, start talking, pigeon-man," Leo declares sternly with his arms crossed over his plastron as he, Raph, and Mikey, as well as April and Donnie, were giving the poor animal narrowed looks while I just stared at him in sympathy.

"I have a name," He mentioned, still feeling the pressure from one of Turtle's grips.

"Yeah, we just don't care what it is," Raph replies rather bluntly.

"Raph, be nice," I scolded the red-clad Turtle disapprovingly as I walked over, bent down to the bird mutant who was still pinned to the ground, and gave a kind smile while gesturing to myself, "My name's Alora. What's yours?"

"It's Pete," He replies back, not so harshly like he would towards Raph, but more gentle.

"It's very nice to meet you, Pete," I greeted with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too. At least someone here shows a bit of respect," Pete stated with a birdy smile before frowning and giving a narrow glance at Raph, Leo, and Mikey from behind him.

"Why were you trying to hurt April, Pete?" Leo questioned firmly, pushing the subject further to get some answers.

"I didn't wanna hurt her," Pete replies desperately before informing with utmost importance, "I was just bringing her a message. From her Father."

"[Gasps] let him up," April insisted, having the others let go of Pete and letting him stand up in front of us as he cooed like an actual pigeon.

"We were both guests of the Kraang. They poured some ooze on me and turned me into this," Pete explained while running his hands down his face and stared at himself depressingly, having us feel sorry toward him.

"Oh, that must've been horrible," April sympathized, but with unsureness, "Being turned into a - pigeon."

"Actually, I started out as a pigeon," Pete brought up, which made more sense at the matter.

"Told ya the bread crumbs would've worked," Mikey muttered simply about the topic from earlier on what to use as bait with his arms crossed, only to be caught by surprise by Pete, who gasp at the mention of 'bread', grabbed Mikey by the arms, lifted him off the ground and held him up while looking around his shelled figure.

"You've got bread crumbs?!" Pete exclaimed excitedly and obsessively, searching around the orange-clad Turtle while sticking his right hand behind Mikey's belt in hopes of finding some.

We all watch Pete squirm the freckled Ninja Turtle around in finding some breadcrumbs with weird yet dumbfounded expressions.

"Um, [chuckles sheepishly] my Father?" April reminds Pete, who held Mikey upside down and shaking him a bit to see if any breadcrumbs would fall out, but perked up at the reminder of it.

"Oh, right," Pete replies with a chuckle, dropping Mikey who lets out an "OW!" from hitting the ground, having me flinch at that before seeing Pete retract his right arm over to his left side, pulls it out with a black cell phone in hand and gives it to April, who takes it and watches the video message from her Dad as I leaned over her shoulder, seeing Mr. O'Neil's face with distraught and worry.

" **Something terrible is about to happen. And I don't know what, but it's extremely important that you get out of this City as soon as you can."**

I glanced to see April with a heartbroken expression, seeing her Father like this in a Kraang Cell's background and looking so scared and frighten.

" **Save yourself. Remember, I love you,"** Mr. O'Neil said 'til the message ended, having April glance away worriedly before bringing the phone close to her chest, hugging it solemnly.

"I love you, too, Daddy," April mutters sadly and somberly, having us all gaze at her with such sorrow.

Seeing that expression filled with sadness made me place my left hand on her right shoulder, having her turn to me with those heartfelt eyes as I gave a sympathy look while gently squeezing her shoulder for comfort.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Leo asked Pete in confusion.

"I'm just the messenger," Pete replies, clearly not making the situation any better.

"Well, one thing's for sure; the Kraang are definitely planning something bad," I theorized out.

"And something tells me that you already know what it is, right?" Raph questions in an accusing tone with his arms crossed, glancing at me with a raised-eyebrow expression as I just trailed my eyes away from his while pressing my lips together in a thin line, keeping my mouth shut from saying anything else.

"Leave her be, Raph," Leo states sternly at his brother, having me look over to him and smile while nodding my head in appreciation, having him smile and nod back in return.

"We have got to get you out of the City," Donnie stated while putting his right hand on April's other shoulder, gaining her attention.

"I'm not going anywhere without my Dad," April protested while pushing Donnie's hand off her shoulder and turning to him with a determined look and crossing her arms over her chest, indicating 'I'm-staying-right-here'.

"But you heard him; something terrible is gonna happen," Donnie reminds her of her Father's exact words with concern.

"Then we'd better hurry," April declares, though I could see Donnie was a bit unsure of this, but said nothing.

I then looked toward Leo, whose hand-held fists were placed on his hips, nodded at him with a determined expression in saying 'we-should-do-this', having him nod back in agreement before turning toward Pete.

"Can you tell us where the Kraang are holding him?" He asked the pigeon mutant.

"I can, but it's gonna cost ya a lot of bread," Pete informed, wanting a bargain in order to take us where we needed to go.

Leo glances to the side with a questionable look before looking back to Pete while questioning, "We're talking about – actual bread, right?"

Pete nods with a coo and replies, "Yeah. Sourdough."

"Done," Leo deals it with a slight grin before frowning with a dry, raised eyebrow look when Mikey steps in front of him, holding up a smoke bomb in his right hand and announces:

"Let's roll!"

As Mikey throws down the smoke bomb that causes it to explode into a massive puff of smoke, I then felt the presence of a few auras from above us that held the negativity of anger and hatred. I knew whom those belonged to; a few Foot Ninjas who were above one of the rooftops in the alleyway we were in, watching and listening to our conversation. But by the time we left, that feeling was gone, although they were intently gonna contact their informer, which is basically Bradford along with Xever, who was gonna be right with him during that time, and tell him that they have a lead on finding and taking their revenge on us for humiliating them in front of Shredder. I knew without a doubt that's exactly what was happening right now, and soon, not too long after we figure out the Kraang's plan and trying to rescue April's Dad…

We'll be facing them again, along shortly with their Master as well.

No One's POV

No doubt that Alora was right. A few blocks away in a spacious and festive square called Chinatown, Bradford, and Xever were there at a Chinese Shop; the same shop that both April and Alora went to require info on the Purple Dragon's location. The same man who owns the Shop, watches timidly yet worried look while Xever pulled out one of the fish that were swimming in a freshwater tank, having it flailed its fins and tail rapidly within his hold on it.

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Bradford said in bewilderment, leaning a bit toward it as he and Xever examined it with disgust on their expressions when Bradford straighten his poster with his arms still crossed and stated, "Present company excluded."

Xever then tosses the carp over to the business man, only for it to slip out of his grip with a yelp, grabs by the end by slips out of it again, then grabs it in a hug to hold it and succeeds before taking it in his hands as it squirms a bit and places it gently atop of a cutting board with a cutting knife stabbed at the right end of it.

"So, we have a problem," Bradford informed, turning his attention away over to Xever whose arms were crossed over his chest before turning his head at the prized pupil with a discern look.

"No, you have a problem," Xever retorts back with a little chuckle.

"We've both failed Master Shredder," Bradford points out firmly before questioning, "Can you live with that shame?"

Xever sneers at that with his head turn before facing Bradford while bringing his left fist pump down with fury, stating, "If I had the opportunity, I would crush those Turtles and that witch girl like bugs."

Just then, the ringing of a phone was heard, having Bradford, with a soured demeanor on his face, reach down and retrieve his phone up to him, open the lid, seeing the illuminated screen that received a text message from a secret Foot group, making the tall, dark, and brutal man's expression enlighten a bit as he reads the text.

"What is that?" Xever asks quizzically.

"Opportunity," Bradford replies with a small grin…

As the business man of the Chinese Shop brings down the cutting knife to end the once ugly fish that the two henchmen bought.

 **Oh, boy! Looks like things are taking a turn for the worse. The Turtles, April, and the Noble Light have managed to set and capture the mutated pigeon, whom we all know now as Pete, only to learn that the flying creature was delivering an important message from none other than Mr. O'Neil himself, saying that a terrible occurrence is about to happen. While they head to where the scientist is being held, finding out the qualities of the Kraang's evil plan, little do they know (except for Alora, of course) that both Xever and Bradford are after them yet again, but this time with a hateful vengeance towards our Ninja Heroes (along with a certain evil Ninja Master hunting them down as well).**

 **Will our dear Ninja Team rescue Mr. O'Neil, learn the intention of the brain-alien's plans, and stop them in time? Will Xever and Bradford find them and finish them off for good to please their Sensei? Or will Shredder be the only one to destroy them all himself? Find out next time!**

 **Response to one of my readers who commented my previous chapter: yes, I will include a pet for my character as a personal guardian. It will be presented sometime in season 3. This story is only based on season 1; so, please bear with me, okay? I really hope you'll continue reading this.**

 **Another response to my dear reader Nightshade: You don't have to apologize about your previous comments. I understand about computer problems completely! Believe me! I've had major problems on my laptop and previous computers, too. It's not fun at all. So don't worry. It's okay! I appreciate all your comments. Also, thank you for reading and commenting so nicely about my story. It really means a lot to me to hear you say such nice things.**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	48. Chapter 48: The Gauntlet - Part 3

**Chapter 48** **: The Gauntlet – Part 3**

Alora's POV

For over ten to fifteen minutes of running, Pete had led us straight to the building where one of the Kraang's secret bases were and to where Mr. O'Neil was being kept hostage. We told the bird mutant that we would send the Sourdough bread we requested for the bargain, much to his delight and pleasure, told him thanks for the help, bid us adieu, and took off into the air, leaving us be atop of the rooftop. When Pete was gone, we took liberty on finding a secret way in without getting detected, having Donnie do his work on unscrewing one of the ac units. With Mikey as height support, Donnie was atop of the back of the orange-clad Turtle's shell, who was on his hands and knees next to the unit, twisting out several of the screws around the top portion of the ac. The rest of us stood behind, watching them patiently and intently for Donnie to finish up and, with taking out the last screw, pushes the top off to the side and opens the inside of the pipeline leading into the main building.

"Piece of cake," Donnie announces while looking over in the giant pipe with his arms stretch onto the ac unit's top part.

"Let's do this," April declares determinedly, reading herself to go in, although Leo's look at her said otherwise as he stopped April as she started sprint over by grabbing her by the shoulder with his left hand.

"We need you to wait here, April," Leo instructed, having the redhead gawk at him in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?! My Dad's in there," April reminded us angrily, pointing at the huge pipe.

"Along with who know how many Kraang," Leo points out instantly before stating, "This requires stealth and mobility. Leave it to the pros."

"Well technically, I ain't exactly a pro, so…," I piped in, knowing that I wasn't up to the guy's level in training yet.

"You're close enough," Leo insured with a smile while Raph and Mikey, who were both behind the blue-clad Turtle, gave off a small smirk and a beaming grin.

"Fair enough," I replied with a shrug while April, upset and furious as all get out, scoffed disappointingly with his head down.

"I can't just do nothing," April protested firmly.

"You won't be doing nothing," Leo quickly interjected then turning to Raph, who held within his right hand with his arms crossed some rope before Leo took it from him, much to his irritation, and holding it toward April while informing, "We need you to lower this rope when we give you the signal."

April, with her arms crossed over her chest in anger, lets an annoyed huff with the same expression on her face before taking the rope from Leo. While doing so, I then went up to April, still seeing that irritated look on her face, knowing that she was being left out of the action like always, having me place my left hand on her right shoulder, having her turn to me as I gave her a small smile.

"I know that you want to help save your Father and I'm proud of you for it, April, but Leo's right. There may be possible too many Kraang down there and, with you on the line right with us, you might end up getting yourself captured and I'm pretty sure your Dad wouldn't be too happy if he found out about that," I explained in reasoning.

It was also reasonable on how much April wanted to save her Dad, but what she didn't know, with several Kraang droids down there on guarding duty and patrolling the perimeter, along with little defensive skills, she was their main target, not her Father. The Kraang were after April since she was crucially part Kraang for her genetic DNA from within her Mother who had been experimented on by those horrid brain-alien monsters before she was even born. Knowing that she would be in their primary base with little to no defense techniques to protect herself, she wouldn't stand a chance against them, let alone us trying to protect her while finding her Father and learning the plans of the Kraang's next evil plot. Understandable on wanting to rescue on one of her parents, but push comes to shove, we needed to protect April from them, especially since she has no idea about her mystical powers within her yet, not 'til season 2, though.

Heaving with a heavy sigh, her annoyed expression soften into a worried one as she turns towards me with those concerned eyes.

"I just feel completely helpless up here. My Dad's inside, locked up by those disgusting alien robots, and I'm just sitting here with this bunch of rope while you guys are risking your necks trying to break him out. I should be down there helping you guys free him," April stated with irritation and anger in her voice.

With a sympathy look while sucking my lips in a thin line, I step in front of her, place both of my hands on her shoulders, and looked her straight dead in the eye in getting through to her.

"And I get that, I really do. If my family or the guys were being taken and imprisoned, I would immediately do anything in my power to free them and take them back. But, April, this is for your own protection. We can't keep watch on you while taking out some droids and finding your Father; it's just too risky to take. Even with the training sessions with Master Splinter, you and I both know that you wouldn't be able to stand a chance against them, not with those laser blasters in hand. So I'm asking you, please, - stay here and be safe, okay, April?"

Seeing that my words have managed to get through to her, April glances to the side with unsureness before releasing a stressful sigh, looks back up to me and says, "Alright. I'll stay here."

I smiled happily at that as I then released her shoulders and was about to turn to the others, but only to feel a pair of hands grab my left lower arm and wrist, having me look back toward the ginger-haired teen with a look of desperation on her face.

"Just… promise me you'll bring him back to me, please? Promise me you'll bring me back my Father?" She pleaded with such persuasion as much as possible.

Staring at her with a surprised yet heart melting at that, knowing unexpectedly that April was asking me to promise her to bring her Father back to her was un-cunning. Although in this episode, the Turtles weren't able to save April's Dad due to the many Kraang droids charging in with blasters firing, only for Mr. O'Neil to sacrifice himself in fighting back the Kraang with one of their own blasters while giving the Ninja Turtles some time to escape. But maybe, since now I'm here, maybe I can slightly change that, even though that's not how the story in this one episode was supposed to go, but hey, there's no harm in taking a chance on this one little scene, right?

Feeling warmth within my chest and a warm smile gracing my lips, I stood back in front of April, took both of her hands into mine, squeezed them gently, and stare her right in the face with a genuine grin.

"I will, April. I promise," I assured with the utmost confidence.

April, who broke into a pleasing and heartfelt smile, suddenly envelop me into a grateful and joyful hug, which I gladly returned with a chuckle, lasting for at least a few seconds before pulling away but with arms still holding each other.

"Thank you, Alora. Thank you for everything," April said happily, having me nod back to her saying 'Your-welcome'.

I let go of her and turn back toward the others, who were still standing behind us and smiling at the scene of April and I's promising conversation.

"Let's go," I announced with determination, having the others nod back with the same determination as mine.

With that said, the guys and I each climbed up and into the pipe one-by-one, entering the Kraang's base without any hesitation or fear.

Donnie was supposedly the first to enter the pipe, landing perfectly silent and swiftly sprint-rolled over to a stack of crates and metal containers on the right hand side, followed by Leo who came in next and went over to the left side that had more stacked crates. I came in after Leo, by using my aural flight for extra support and caution as I swiftly flew right in, saw a Kraang droid holding a blaster with his back turned from us on the left side of the hallway, obviously guarding these that possibly had supplies and such, and headed straight toward the left crate-stack, landing and kneeling right beside Leo in the process. Although, Mikey came in next, but instead of entering in stealthy and quietly the way Leo, Donnie, and I did, he entered the pipe but when he came out of it, he held it on the outer rims edge of the pipe with both of his hands, dangling his lower self with his legs being seen, but lost his grip of the pipe's edge and landed on the bases' floor on his bottom with a loud 'thud' and a yelp. The Kraang droid heard that as it turned his head around, saw him, came up to Mikey, who whimpered fearfully at the alien robot coming toward him, brought up his blaster and aimed it at him in ready to fire, only for Raph to come in from above through the pipe and tackle the droid with a grunt, stabbing his Sais into the robot's system and collapsing to the floor. When we heard robotic noises that it had shut down, we all gaze at each other from the unexpected attack and looked to see that there were no other Kraang droids around.

"Alright, let's go," Leo ordered softly as we moved away from the crates and started walking through the hidden alien's base.

While walking, we gazed around the area as well as looking down the other hallways in hopes of not finding anymore Kraang droids, but to our luck, we haven't seen any of them anywhere. I glance to see Mikey lean on the side to gaze at the same hallway Leo and Donnie checked at, only with a bit more goofiness to it while letting out an "hmm", but was ruined when Raph pounds his right fist atop of Mikey's head with a grunt, having the orange-clad Turtle glance at his bully of a brother giving him a narrow stare while walking away with the others as Mikey rubbed the top of his head where he was hit. I furrowed my eyebrows at the red-clad Turtle, knowing that wasn't completely necessary to do since he was just doing like we all were, before going over the freckled Ninja, placed my left hand on his shoulder, having him turn his head toward me as I gave a smile, saying 'It's-okay,-we-know-you're-trying-to-be-helpful'. Mikey smiled back at me appreciatively as we then followed the others, only to stop short when Leo, who was peeking over the side of a wall, held his left hand out as a motion to 'stop' while still glancing over, then turns to us with his right index finger near is lips while saying "Shh". We did just so when Leo looks back and flips over the other side of the opening, having us look to see another Kraang with a blaster in hand and again with its back turned as Leo quietly walks over, draws out both of his katanas out from behind him, and slices them down on the droid diagonally, having the robot collapse to the floor in several pieces. With that done, Leo sheaths his weapons, turns to us from behind the other hallway's wall, and, with his knees slightly bent in a couching position, motions his left hand in saying that it was all clear, having us leave the hiding spot and rush on over to him.

We then moved over to the other hallway's opening as Leo and Donnie were couched over the right side of it while Raph, Mikey, and I were over on the left. Leo then stands up and shows half of himself to the opening, having me get up and look over next to him and see two Kraang droids with blasters walking over to a full-proof technical door that held something important for us to withhold. Not knowing our presence and just before the doors open, we sneakily sprinted over and, with Leo rolled over from behind and Raph right next to him, the high-technical doors opened to reveal a high-level computer room of some sorts with another Kraang droid inside, also with his back turned. Just then, Leo grabbed one side of each of the two droid's heads and bashed them together, knocking them out, gaining the attention of the third Kraang from the room, turning around to the commotion, but only to receive a Sai straight into its head, seeing pink sparks fly out of the open wound and collapsed on his knees and smack onto the floor head first. With all that cleared, we looked at one another with weariness then headed right into the so-called computer room, only to stop short when we heard the sound of movement coming from within one of the droid's abdomen's compartment. Raph, Leo, and I turned back over to the motionless droids, just in time to see one of the alien-brain heads themselves, with its tentacles outstretched out, awoke and started shrieking with its sharp fangs revealed, possibly trying to alert its own kind that we were here. Startled by this, we then narrowed our eyes at the creature when Leo pulled back his right fist and gave off a fatal blow to the alien, knocking it out cold.

We then carried the droid's bodies into the room, not wanting any other Kraang droids who might pass see their busted up comrades on the floor and give them a suspicion to know we were infiltrating their base, as we looked all around to see the amazement and beauty of the room's technological equipment.

"Donnie, hack into the system and see if you can find out about the Kraang's plot. Alora, Raph, you're with me. Mikey, stay with Donnie," Leo instructed his orders.

"Why do I always get stuck with Mikey?" Donnie asks annoyingly toward Leo.

"Hey," Mikey mutters in an upsetting tone, feeling hurt of his brother's question.

"I don't want him. And I'm in charge," Leo replies sternly.

"Hey!" Mikey mutters again hurtfully while I was starting to get angry and feeling my powers rallying up to a point of the way the other three were treating their younger brother.

"Well, then make Raph take Mikey," Donnie suggested, having the hotheaded Turtle turn away with his arms crossed while stating in a snotty way:

"Over my dead body."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" I bellowed out angrily, catching all four Turtles by surprise by my angry outburst as I glared my eyes only on Leo, Raph, and Donnie.

"I can't believe I'm listening to you guys! Do any of you even hear yourselves?! Your treating Mikey here like he's some kind of deadly disease!" I motion my left, outstretched hand toward the younger Ninja Turtle before turning back toward the others, "He's your little brother, for God's sake! Just make up your minds and let him be helpful for once, alright!?"

"Well, since you're obviously sticking up for Mikey, why don't you take him then?" Raph retorts at me with a narrowed look, having me mirror his expression back at him.

"Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not letting that happen," Leo interjected, clearly on his face that he didn't like the idea, "There's no way I'm risking on putting you two together and getting yourselves in danger."

"You know, I'm starting to think nobody wants to be with me," Mikey states out the obvious irritatingly before declaring, "Fine, I'll just go off on my own."

And with that said, Mikey takes out a smoke bomb, throws onto the floor in front of him, and in an explosion of purple smoke, vanishes out of sight. Only the disappearing act didn't last long when we heard noises coming from one of the storage areas, seeing that one of the doors open with purple smoke sprucing out of it, dispersing to reveal a blank-looked Mikey as we turned over to see him there with blank expressions ourselves.

"[Embarrassed chuckle] that's the closet," Mikey informed with a sheepish grin while rubbing his head from the impact he made in there, having me chuckle with a shake of my head with my hands on my hips along with a smile.

"Have fun, you two," Raph informs bluntly, as he begins to walk away while Leo, who looks from Mikey to Donnie with a blank look then letting small smile form on his face along with a shrug before following right afterwards.

I was about to follow as well, but then I looked back to the other two, knowing that Mikey was gonna drive Donnie up a wall with this part of hacking into the Kraang's mainframe, so with my mind made up, I quickly paced up toward Leo and grabbed him by the shoulder while saying:

"Hey, Leo?"

Leo, who staggered a bit from my sudden action, stops and turns to me with a confused expression.

"What's up, Alora? Everything okay?" He asks in wonderment.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just that, maybe, I should stay here with Donnie and Mikey," I stated inquiringly, catching the blue-clad Turtle by surprised back my unexpected tactics.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, we both know that Mikey's gonna be a bit of a hassle on Donnie, so I thought that I should stay here and help out, as well as keep Mikey under control from having Donnie explode in anger, you know," I explained with a small grin and a little laugh.

"Mikey's much more than a 'hassle', if you ask me," I heard Raph quote in, having Leo give a narrow glance at his brother before softening his expression as he turned back to me.

"You sure about this?" Leo asks again unsurely.

I rolled my eyes at his worriedness and nodded. "Yes, Leo. I am. And don't worry, I'll be fine. I've got Donnie and Mikey with me for backup."

Leo glances at Raph, who nods in approval, then looks back to me and sighs nonetheless.

"[Sighs] alright. Go ahead. Stay safe and be careful," Leo insures me, having me nod with a determined grin.

Leo then turns halfway, still with his eyes lingering on me, but with a small yet concerning smile, finally turns and starts running up with Raph in tow. I still held that grin of me while watching the two brothers disappear out of sight before turning my attention back into the computer system's room and headed back in there, just in time to see Mikey gazing around the area in awe while Donnie stares at him with a grim look.

"Whoa. Um, huh. What's that button - ," Mikey was about to ask, looking down at one of the main controls on the spinning disc in the middle of the room with his right index finger raised and ready to press anything on it, only for Donnie to grab Mikey's index finger tightly and firmly, making the orange-clad Turtle cringe at the hard squeezing of his brother's grip while stating strictly and angrily:

"Don't. Touch. Anything."

Mikey chuckles sheepishly at Donnie's threatening tone, having me place my hands on my hips, shaking my head with an amused smile at the scene before walking over to them, breaking up the two before things could really get out of hand.

"Uh, Mikey? Why don't we come over here and sit down," I informed, gently taking Mikey's injured right hand and guiding him over to a corner of the room and having him sit down in a formative position.

"Now just sit here, be quiet, and no touchy on anything, okay?" I instructed, having Mikey stare with a blank yet puzzled expression at me before I turned and walked over towards Donnie, who stared at me with a quizzical look on why I was still here as I stood right next to him on his right.

"I asked Leo that I could stay here and help out, along with making sure Mikey doesn't start getting under your skin," I answered his questioning stare, seeing his expression go into relief and gratefulness.

"Well, I need all the help I can get in here, so thanks," He says with a small smile, having me nod with a smile in return.

A good few minutes at best, I stood silently by Donnie as the purple-clad Turtle was pressing his fingers at the black-bared screen on the contraption in front of us, seeing several lightly-blue colored squares move around it frantically every time Donnie touches them, having them separate into more several squares while hearing strange squeaking sounds whenever pressing them. While doing so, I could tell Mikey, disobeying my instructions on staying where I told him to, coming right up from behind us since I could feel in aural presence, starting to crawl up from behind Donnie and seeing what he was doing to the black, square-filled screen and then started asking questions.

"What's that one do?" Mikey asks Donnie.

"I don't know," Donnie replies simply.

Just then, Mikey then presses his hand on the screen, trying to touch one of the moving squares in wonder, much to Donnie's annoyance.

"What's that one do?" He asks his scientific brother once more.

"I don't know," Donnie repeats his answer to him again while feeling the angered pressure building up, pushing Mikey away from the screen, and then returning his attention back to it.

"Just – stand there patiently with your hands at your side, okay, Mikey?" I added in in hopes that Mikey would listen this time, but sadly, we all know he wouldn't.

I then slightly glance to Mikey, who had a deadpan look toward Donnie but was soon replaced with a sneaky smirk with his tongue sticking up on the left side of his upper lip, knowing he was gonna do something troubling before crouching down with his hands up and possibly tries to get in without his brother knowing. Donnie, with his left hand atop of his head in confusion and wonderment on trying to figure this out when Mikey pops right on the other side of Donnie, catching me and Donnie by surprise while Mikey yet again presses his right hand on the screen once more.

"What's that one do?" Mikey asks yet again in exasperation, catching both Donnie and I off guard by his popping up appearance.

"I don't know!" Donnie states out again more impatiently, having him turn around while Mikey keeps pressing on the screen as Donnie then grabs ahold of him and tosses the orange-clad Turtle away to the side, having Mikey let out an, "Whoa – oof!", along with the sound of crashing metal, having me flinch at that.

I then turn my gaze back over to Donnie, who was now back into working out the controls of the screen, only for Mikey, who recovered so suddenly from his crash, peeks up from behind Donnie yet again with a big smile, having his expression lit up from the screen, having me go into a wide-eyed worried look that he was gonna tick off Donnie majorly right now.

"Mikey, wait!" I whispered softly to him hoping Donnie wouldn't hear with outstretched hands, but was too late.

"Ooh, that one's pretty!" Mikey exclaims in awestruck, doubling over onto Donnie while pressing his left hand onto the screen again, having finally reach Donnie's boiling point.

"JUST STOP IT!" Donnie exclaims out in fury, pounding both of his fists onto the screen, causing a chain reaction to it that dissipated all the squares into pitch-blackness.

While Donnie was glaring at his brother, who sweat-dropped with guilt and nervousness, none of them realized that something was happening to the computer as it started beeping.

"Um, guys?" I announced out while looking at the computer-like device, having Mikey let out a "Huh?", having them both look up at the machine as it finishes beeping, having us look on to see that what Donnie had just done worked that made us all broke into happy grins and chuckles.

"Ha-ha, I in!" Donnie mutters joyfully.

"Your welcome," Mikey says bluntly to Donnie, who narrows his eyes at him yet again then shoves him off hard, hearing an "Oof!" from Mikey as he landed on the floor.

While Donnie was still gazing his narrow expression at Mikey, the whole room went black, with the exception of blue informants appearing on the computer's upper screen, having me go wide-eyed and paled on what was being represented on it.

"Um… Donnie?" I muttered aloud to him while keeping my eyes on the screen, having Donnie look to me before turning his eyes to the screen as well, knowing that his expression exactly matched mine.

"Uh-oh," Donnie muttered fearfully while still gazing at the informants that looked to be blueprints of a device.

"What do you make of it, Donnie?" I asked timidly, even though I know exactly what it is, I wanted to hear it from his point of view.

"Well, according to these blueprints, from what I can tell that it's a highly explosive bomb that holds huge amounts of mutagen that could detonate an entire population of extremely deadly percentage of mutation," Donnie theorizes worriedly as Mikey then zips back up next to Donnie's left side again.

"Where's the bomb gonna be detonated and when?" I questioned, having Donnie read the blueprints again, only this time, his eyes went wide as tennis balls with a horrid gasp escaping his lips.

"Tonight. Within the City; about several miles from here!" Donnie exclaimed in total panic, having Mikey and I exchanged fearful looks at each other.

"We gotta go warn the others!" I proclaimed, having us charged right out of the room and down the hallways in search of Leo and Raph.

About five or so minutes of running and searching, Donnie, Mikey and I had finally found the red and blue-clad Turtles near a cell door; Leo working on an open padlock on the side to hotwire the door open while Raph, with both of his Sais out, was guard-watching for any Kraang droids that might show up. Without wasting anymore time, Donnie and I immediately ran right over to them in a frenzy panic while Mikey just came from behind the other hallway's left wall as we turned a corner.

"Leo, Raph, they've planted a mutagen bomb downtown. They're gonna use it to disperse ooze over half the City!" Donnie exclaimed in fear, having both Ninja Turtles' expressions go wide-eyed in shock and fright, only for the purple-clad Turtle notice the face of Mr. O'Neil through the cell's window and said in a calmer demeanor while waving at him, "Oh, hi, Mr. O'Neil. Your daughter's really nice."

Mr. O'Neil gave a little confused look at that as I then placed my right hand atop of Donnie's left shoulder with a perplexed look.

"Um, Donnie? I understand you wanna make a good first impression with April's Dad, but right now, this isn't really the best time and place to do it, so…," I trailed off while glancing around the area, obviously stating that now wasn't actually the right moment.

"Oh, uh, [Chuckles sheepishly] right. Sorry," Donnie replies, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand in embarrassment, having me smile at him in understanding.

"You're the same girl who tried to save my daughter," I heard Mr. O'Neil say aloud, having me turn back to the cell's window to see him staring at me with a wondering look, "By any chance, you wouldn't happen to be the 'Noble Light' the Kraang were talking about, would you?"

"Yeah. Basically that's my heroic name, but you can just call me 'Alora', sir," I informed with a little chuckle.

"From what I've heard, the Kraang are considering you as a "Major threat' to them, saying something about – magical powers?" Mr. O'Neil questions in puzzlement.

"Yeah, pretty much cause - look," I then brought up my left hand and activated my aural magic, enveloping around the tips of my fingers down around my wrist, seeing April's Dad's expression turn from wonder into shock.

"Incredible," He muttered in awe before continuing, "They've said that your powers were 'recognizable' for some reason, like as if they've seen this kind of power before."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that part out," I stated matter-of-factly, dispersing my magical aura from my hand and walking toward the cell's window while asking, "But did they mention where and when they've seen it? Like, another time or place, perhaps?"

"I'm afraid not. But ever since you've shown up, the Kraang have been going crazy with everything; preparing weapons and force fields and upgrading their technology. I don't know why, but even they're so insecure in perfecting the mutagen, they're also showing signs of fear and paranoia, and it keeps getting stranger by the day," Mr. O'Neil clarified.

"Stranger, how?" I asked quizzically, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"While working their intuition with the ooze, they've been trying to create highly-tech weapons that could defect your powers, testing'em for some intricate results. I don't know how to explain it, but, the way they were doing it, it was like… like they did this before, even one of the Kraang said to 'renew' the technical blueprints of these devices. I don't quite understand any of this, but perhaps, maybe you do?"

I felt completely frozen upon what I just heard, feeling all of my muscles go numb, paralyze into place. This was beyond anything I've ever imagined; none of this made absolute sense at all. The Kraang were creating some new technological weapons that would not only hurt me, but would defect my powers from my control. I didn't know what to expect of this new intellect from Mr. O'Neil, nor did I know how to react to it, either. But from hearing on what April's Dad had also mentioned, about them doing this sorta thing before by testing the gadgets and making them again, had me thinking on one crucial detail. Something that involved a certain someone from the past; someone who has been appearing and vanishing during a few sightings; someone… who I first met within the white voided limbo.

Feeling a surge of wonder, curiosity and most importantly, hope, of finding at least a few answers, I snapped out of my paralyzed state, look back toward Mr. O'Neil through the cell door's window, and asked very wearily yet suspiciously:

"Mr. O'Neil, by any possible reason, did the Kraang happen to mention someone by the name of 'Alon' throughout any of their previous discussions at the time?"

Mr. O'Neil, giving deep thoughts about it, glances to the left side in rethinking hard, but after a few seconds of remembering, he looks back to me through the window's glass and shakes his head with regret.

"No. I'm sorry, but - they never mention anyone by that name," He replies with a shameful tone in his voice, like he felt bad for not being able to help on the subject.

I felt my hopes crushed and replaced with disappointment, heaving a disappointed sigh with my head down and my eyes closed in depression on still not finding out any answers, but looked back to Mr. O'Neil through the window again and nodded with a solemn expression.

"Well, it was worth a shot," I muttered to myself softly in a neutral yet disappointing tone.

Though from the corners of my eyes that I could tell that the others were all giving me confused yet questionable looks, mostly Raph's was a look of suspiciousness like he knows that I'm hiding something from them, in which case, he was right. Even no matter how much I still wanted to tell them about Alon's identity, I had that lingering feel that told me 'it's-still-not-the-time-yet' still clinging onto me that was driving me crazy. I slightly glanced over to Leo, seeing him stare at me with that knowable gaze that he understands I was suffering with not telling them the truth since he was the only Turtle whom I told halfway about Alon. Either way, we had an important mission to withhold at the moment and a gigantic bomb holding several mounts of mutagen from exploding over New York City.

"Okay, we have to disarm that bomb," Leo stated out, looking over to the other and then going back into re-wiring inside the alien-like padlock, "If I could just get this stupid door open."

"Have you tried this?" Mikey suggested, jerking his left thumb at a button near a wall, although I instantly knew what that button was intend to do, having me go wide-eyed in fright as Mikey was about to punch it.

"Mikey, DON'T!" I cried out with my left, outstretch hand toward him, but was too late.

Mikey already slammed the button with his right palm while hearing a beeping noise, sounding off the Kraang's alarm.

"NO!" Leo, Raph, Donnie all exclaimed with widen eyes as Mikey, who then realized what he did, released a nervous chuckle with an innocent smile while holding both of his hands together as Raph comes over to him with an infuriated look.

"And that's why no one wants to be with you!" He snaps at Mikey angrily while pressing his right index finger at his chest before pulling it back into a balled-up fist, having Mikey whimper sadly with his hands still held together depressingly.

"Now's not the time to be pointing things out, Raph!" I retorted at him with a narrowed stare, finding it irrelevant and unnecessary to do at this moment.

Just then, a buzzing noise was heard over were Leo was at before hearing him say, "Got it," having us look to see the cell door had open and see Mr. O'Neil's full form as he steps out of the cell. But by the time that happen, several Kraang droids came rushing through different hallways on the right side of the hallway we were at, holding up highly armed blasters in hand.

"Let's move," Leo announces as he and Donnie stood by Mr. O'Neil for protection while gun firing from the Kraang pass by us.

We then ran off the other end of the hallway and turn a corner to the next one on our right as Leo and Donnie help escort April's Father through the area while Raph, Mikey, who then places both of his hands on the top of his head in fear of getting hit, and I were in tow behind them, only for the Kraang to follow behind us with blasters firing at us with lasers bouncing in every direction. We kept on running 'til we were back at the same place where we were when we came in, the stack of crates and metal containers along with the air-vent pipe we used to sneak in here. Leo, Donnie, and Mr. O'Neil to cover behind the crates on the right while Raph dodge-rolled over and I used my aural-flight to fly up, flip over in midair, and landed in a kneeling position alongside him hiding behind the other stack of crates, only for Mikey to trip and fall on the floor with a grunt, but Raph went over, grabbed him from behind, and pulled him over toward us. Mikey chuckled a little, only to receive a smack from behind the head from an irritated Raph, which I for one found it again to be unnecessary to do now. But only to turn around when Leo, who was looking up toward the opening of the pipe and had his right hand near the side of his face, was making cooing noises while gaining some weird looks from the rest of us, which I knew that he was trying to signal April on bringing down the rope, but wasn't making any progress.

"What're you doing?!" Raph questions his Leader in bewilderment, who turns to him surprisingly at that before the red-clad Turtle turns up toward the pipe and places both his hands near the sides of his mouth, calling out, "April, throw the rope!"

I look up to see April's face appear above the pipe's opposite opening with her hands on the thin layer's edge, gazes down at us, shows a wide-eyed look as she saw us along with her Father.

"Dad!" She calls out through the pipe, pulling herself halfway over the opening.

"April!" Mr. O'Neil calls back to her with his left hand near the side of his face, seeing fear, and worry plastered on his expression for his only daughter.

April, who didn't waste another second, turns away and was out of sight, but a rope then spirals over and down, dangling over for a clear and easy escape out of the base. Only when the rope's one end landed on the floor, I felt several red-hated auras approaching us and, at the right moment, the Kraang droids came running over, brought up their weapons and were prepared to fire at us, only for Raph to kick a metal container at them, but managed to knock out a few of the droids instead of several. I then felt another aural-sense coming from behind us, seeing a Kraang appearing from in between the crates with blaster in its hand, but Raph, acting fast, quickly attacked it by jabbing his Sai into its metal chest and hauling it up in the air, having Mikey hold the top of his head with both of his hands again with a wide-eyed frightening look and I with a worried gaze while backing myself up a bit from the sudden act. I then noticed that the droid had dropped its blaster onto the floor with a skid, having me trace my eyes to the dangerous weapon, only to glance up to see Mr. O'Neil staring at it in wonder yet fear, then looking over along with my gaze to see the Kraang that Raph knocked down with the container were getting back up and regaining focus, then back to Mr. O'Neil to see him with a determined look, knowing what he was about to do next that made my breath hitch in my throat. Then, right on que, Mr. O'Neil gets up from his spot between Leo and Donnie, who were both taken off guard by his sudden and unexpected move.

"Mr. O'Neil, what're you doing?!" Leo called out in disbelief.

Mr. O'Neil grabbed the blaster from the floor, held it in his hands in the same position the Kraang held them, hearing the humming sound from the alien-like gun, quickly inspecting on it and then started firing right at the Kraang, seeing the lasers from it taking one of the robotic droids out.

"Save my daughter," Mr. O'Neil proclaimed, as if he knew for sure that we all weren't going to get out of here at this rate before saying with a sadden expression, "Save the City."

"DADDY, NO!" We April panic cry out from above the pipe's opening.

Mr. O'Neil then charged in with a battle cry toward the Kraang with blaster in hand, firing at them from every direction they came at him. He turned around and zapped another Kraang that was a few feet away from in between the crates, having us cower from the attack before seeing this as our chance to escape, making it a whole less harder for us to climb the rope without getting zapped.

"Go, go!" Leo yelled out as he and Donnie got up from their spots and headed toward the rope, along with Raph, Mikey, and I following behind them.

As we all got to the rope, we then turned back to see Mr. O'Neil still on heated pursuit on firing out on the Kraang droids as more kept on coming while also firing with their weapons as well.

"We can't just leave him here," Donnie exclaimed while holding onto the rope with his left hand.

"We don't have a choice," Leo informs strictly yet frantically.

While the others were busy trying to climb up the rope, I then stood idly by with my head down in thought, before turning around to seeing Mr. O'Neil still going full-blast at attacking the Kraang. I knew that Kirby was doing this in knowing the Turtles were the only hope in saving this City from the Kraang's plans, but I couldn't just stand here and let him stay in the clutches of the savage alien race that were so obsessed into terraforming this dimension of Earth. Besides, I made a promise to April that I would bring her Father back to her, and without any doubt, I intend on keeping that promise.

"Alora, come on! We need to go now!" Leo called over to me, having me look back toward him to see him holding onto the end of the rope in ready to climb up to it.

Looking at him, then back over to Mr. O'Neil, with my mind made up, I turn back to Leo with my brows furrowed into a firm and courageous demeanor.

"You go on ahead without me, Leo. I'm gonna stay here, see if I can help Mr. O'Neil, and get us both outta here," I called back to him with confidence.

"What?! Alora, you can't! It's way too dangerous!" Leo yelled out worriedly.

"I know, but I gotta try," I replied loudly, having a hard time hearing him through the firing and the lasers zipping over our heads as I activated my aural-flight, having the aura around me shine brightly and swirling around my form, "I have to do this, Leo. For April."

Leo, who seems hesitant about this, bends his head down with is eyes shut tightly with gritted teeth before all the tension dispersed, seeing him released a tensional sigh before gazing back up at me with a worried yet frightening expression.

"[Sighs] Alright! But please be careful!" Leo informs theoretically, seeing the fear in his eyes upon for my safety, having me nod in understanding.

As Leo began descending up the rope, I then turn back over to where the crossfire was taking place, flying speedily straight toward the battle while passing Mr. O'Neil, I sent two major power punches at a couple of Kraang droids, sending them tumbling to the floor, out-cold.

"Alora?" I heard Mr. O'Neil call out to me with a hint of flabbergast in his voice, having me turn halfway around behind me to see April's Dad staring at me in shock on my unexpected appearance, "What're you – "

Instead of finishing his next sentence, he was cut off by another wave of lasers passing by over us, having us both look over to see more Kraang droids charging right toward us while firing their blasters. Sending them a narrowed, angered glare, I then landed right in front of Mr. O'Neil with my back facing him, my concentration right at the Kraang, and sent a power-wave, roundhouse kick right at them, sending them all flying back and hitting right smack dab onto the floor, hard. With the Kraang taken aback from that, I then turn my head over toward Mr. O'Neil again, seeing his shock expression still upon his face.

"I promised your daughter that I would bring you back to her, Mr. O'Neil," I insured him before looking over to see the Kraang turning their attention back toward us with blasters up and ready to aim, having me bring up my hand-held fists with the aural magic enveloping them while declaring, "and I intend to keep that promise."

Right after saying that, the Kraang open-fired at us, having both Mr. O'Neil and I start attacking back as well. While April's Dad was using one of the Kraang's blasters to fight back, I kept sending several amounts of power punches that sent them flying, but no matter how many droids we taken out, more and more of them just kept coming. Although, before I could throw out another power punch at the alien droids, I felt a hand grab ahold of my arm, having me stop myself and turn over to see Mr. O'Neil holding me back with his left hand, gazing to see a sympathetic and caring look in his eyes.

"I appreciate of you and your friends trying to save me, but I'm pretty sure we both know that we won't hold them off forever, and… that one of us won't be able to make it out of here."

I instantly knew where he was going with this, making my gut go all-intense and shaking my head at the very thought of what he was thinking.

"But we can! I can get us both outta here, for sure! Just let me stall them and you can get to the rope, climb up to the others while I cover you, and -," I started to explain a theorizing plan to conclude the situation, only for Mr. O'Neil to let go of my arm and place upon my right shoulder, having me stop at what I was saying, trailing my eyes at his hand and then back to his expression, seeing a kind smile grace his lips.

"I'm grateful for your lack of courage and confidence, but either way, if we both try holding them off and escape, we would cause great risk in getting ourselves captured. You are more capable of getting out of here than I am, you have unimaginable abilities that I've never had seen before. You have to help the Turtles stop the Kraang, but you're not gonna do it if you end up letting them capture you and sealing you in a prison cell," Mr. O'Neil stated conclusively a loving Father would for any child, having me breathe heavily while feeling choke up that I knew what he was referring to.

"But, I… I-I promised April that I would - ," I started to say, stuttering on my words in persuasion, but only to hear and feel more Kraang droids marching down through the hallway up ahead while hearing blasters going nuts out there.

Just then, Mr. O'Neil came in front of me with the blaster up, aimed, and ready with a narrowed stare as the Kraang turned a corner and appeared, he started firing at them like no tomorrow as few of them went down from the hits but several of them kept on coming. I just stood there behind him, watching with blank and undecided look on whether or not I should do something, but while still not coming up with any options, Mr. O'Neil seized his attack, turned halfway toward me, and stared at me with the most heart-pleading expression I've ever witness.

"Promise me that you'll protect my daughter. Promise me you will keep her safe, no matter what," He swore to me, the same swearing that April had within her voice.

I was taken aback by this, feeling the same overwhelming emotions swimming in me like it had done when April asked for me to promise her. I felt I was in a tangled knot of whether or not I should just charge in and take Mr. O'Neil with me back to April like I said I would, or – take his promising probation and leave him behind just for me to escape and for him to be captured again like he's supposed to be in the episode. Either way, no matter how much I wanted to admit it… it looks like I didn't have much of a choice on this one. I knew what had to be done, and by the look in Mr. O'Neil's eyes, I can tell he knew what had to be done, too, making me feel all tight chested inside and sick to my stomach.

' _I'm sorry, April,'_ I said within my thoughts, feeling like I had let her down.

Inhaling deeply with my eyes closed, I reopened them with a serious, determined look, nodded while saying with the uttermost guarantee:

"I will, Mr. O'Neil. I promise."

Mr. O'Neil lightly smiled at me and nodded in appreciation before turning his attention back toward the Kraang, seeing more of them coming our way, blasters blasting crazily, having him fire back to hit at least one to two more Kraang while calling over from his right shoulder to me:

"Looks like more are coming! I'll hold them off as long as I can! Go! Hurry!"

I wasted no time in activating my aural-flight, lifting myself up a few inches off the floor, before looking back over to April's Father with sorrow and guilt.

"Mr. O'Neil," I called aloud, having him turn to me with a questionable look as I then said with such regret and sympathy, "Thank you… and… I'm sorry."

Mr. O'Neil's expression softens into an understanding one as he nodded his head at that.

"Take care of her for me," He insisted, having me nod at that before he turned back his attention to the enemy while saying, "GO! NOW!"

With that said, I then turned, zipped fast, shoot straight up and into the pipe, leaving a very brave and loving man behind.

As I reached up and made it out of the opposite end of the pipe, I felt the coolness of the freshly night air passing through me. I look over and down to see April, was still near the edge of the pipe I just came out of, still gazing down to see her only parent fighting for his life against the Kraang. While still hung up in the air over the pipe's opening, I watch with guilt tripping regrets of seeing Mr. O'Neil taking out the Kraang by himself, only it didn't last much longer as a few of the Kraang droids surrounded him, outnumbering him from few to one. Just then, we he took care of the one in from of him and the one on his right side, the Kraang droid from behind tackled him, hearing Mr. O'Neil grunt at the impact as the droid pinned in on the floor, only that another droid aimed his blaster on the right hand side right at him, making sure that he would struggle or fight back, seeing the frighten look on his face.

"NO!" April cried out desperately, seeing the reaction of her movement hovering over the pipe and Mr. O'Neil taken captive again that made me want to turn away from the scene in agony, but I didn't.

I continued to watch as the Kraang that was atop of Mr. O'Neil pulled him back up onto his feet, with a few droids surrounding them both with weapons in hand, and began escorting the poor man off and within a few seconds, he, and the Kraang, were both out of sight.

With a shaky breath by couldn't taking any more of the staggering pain, I swiftly moved away and landed back onto the pavement's rooftop floor, bending my head down and balling my fists tightly in utter depression and regret. I then heard a 'thud' on the floor while hearing April's whimpering, having me turn around to see her with both hands over her mouth and her eyes shut tightly, desperately holding herself back to cry as Donnie was there next to her with a sympathetic look when April crashes into him in a tight and comforting hug. I felt my heart wrench tighter in my chest when I saw this, feeling more painful and ashamed than before when Donnie and April pulled apart but Donnie still held onto her by the arms.

"We'll get him back, April," Donnie reassured, having April's expression grow grimmer as both her and the purple-clad Turtle stared at each other for a moment with such compassion before he muttered softly, "I promise."

Feeling no other way to avoid it, I quietly walked up to them with a harden look of shame, anger, and regret still cling in my heart.

"April," I muttered in a low tone, but loud enough to hear, having her turn around to me with that grimaced look, making it harder for me to tell her on what I wanted to say.

"I'm… I'm really sorry, April. I tried to save him, I really did, but – [sighs miserably] there were just too many of them. I know I promised you that I would bring him back, but I… I just… just couldn't," I stuttered in my words as I dipped my head down with my eyes squeezed shut, feeling like I myself would break down in tears, but I held them in as strongly as I could before I looked back to her.

"But, your Father did swear me something," I saw April's grim expression become a slight wondrous one as I then continued on, "He asked me – promised me – that I would protect you, April. He promised me that I would keep you safe, no matter what would happen. He made me promise right after he covered for me to escape, even though how painfully it was to leave him behind, a man who was both brave, caring, and loving to help me in my chance of escaping the Kraang, he knew that one of us wasn't going to make it out, but he still stayed behind and made me promise one thing the he cherishes the most and, well… I'm going to keep that promise, just as I'm going to keep yours."

I then went over to her a few steps, placed both of my hands upon her shoulders, looked straight at her with such promising that she stood there with a surprised yet wondrous demeanor once more.

"I will protect you, April O'Neil; the Turtles and I all will. I'll stay true to your Father's word just as I'm true to yours. Like Donnie said, we will get him back, and I swear since the first day we saved you, we will reunite you and Father again someday and make sure the Kraang will never harm both of you ever, _ever_ again."

April, seeing her stares at me for a few moments; I suddenly saw a prick of tears peeping from the corners of her eyes as she began to shake a little with her face into a look of sadness but, what also looked like, happiness and hope. I felt like I went overboard on the whole declaring speech and apology on the matter but, out of suddenness, she then tackles me and wraps her arms around my waist into a tightly embrace, burying her face into the crook of my right shoulder. Being taken off guard by it, I thought she would get angry and scold me for not keeping my word on saving her Father, but I wasn't quite inspecting this to happen, only for all thoughts of it had vanish when I still felt her shakiness vibrating around my body and feeling a some wetness on my shoulder's fabric and skin. I then eased into the embrace with a heartfelt depression as I wrapped my arms around her and accepted the hug, having us both express our sorrow and heartache of Mr. O'Neil's sacrifice to save us. I silently glanced up to see Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Mikey all gazed at the two of us holding each other with sympathy and sadness, knowingly feeling what April and I were feeling that made my expression more grim while still hugging April's shaky form. We stayed like this for a few seconds or so, until April grudgingly pulled away as I released my arms around her, we stood right in front of each other, seeing her head bent down while hearing the silent sniffling and wiping off her tears, she then lifts her head up towards me, showing that tear-stained face with wet smears trailing down her cheeks as she takes a few rigid breaths from crying and then says two, simple words in merely a whisper:

"Thank you."

I then gave her a small smile and a little nod to her, telling her 'your-welcome', knowing that things will turn out better in the end.

"We gotta go," Leo proclaims to us as he, along with Raph and Mikey, began running off pass us over to the right edge of the rooftop.

Donnie comes over, places his right hand onto April's shoulder, seeing the heart wrenching and sympathetic expression he gave us that told us how sorry if felt for the both of us, taking it into account, we gave the same expression back before we all then started running over to the same edge, jumped over with a few grunts, and took off after the others in pursuit. While running, in my case flying with my aural-flight turned on, I couldn't help but glance over to April, still seeing that distraught and heartbreaking glint in her eyes, still feeling sadden upon not getting her Father back yet. Though she won't be able to have her happy reunion with her Dad 'til the end of his season, I still felt such agony and heartbreak myself on seeing her like this, but that quickly turned into fire-burning rage and anger with my magic inside me boiling to a crisp toward the brain-squidling aliens that tore this family apart in the first place. After seeing Mr. O'Neil being taking away back to his prison cell by the Kraang, I wanted no doubt in my mind to charge back in there and tare those droids limb from limb and send those alien scums back to where they came from. They caused too much trouble and damage to the O'Neil family and, mostly, to anyone else's lives that they've destroyed on this dimensional copy of Earth. So, I knew deeply within my very body and soul, I was gonna keep my promise to both April and Mr. O'Neil on finding a way to bring them back together and make sure that the Kraang wouldn't get in their way again…

Cause they were definitely going to pay. BIG TIME.

 **Aw, shell. That was really depressing what had just occurred there, huh? The Turtles and the Noble Light had tracked down one of the hidden bases of the Kraang, broke into it, and found the basic plans of what the alien droids are setting to do. Although attempts at rescuing April's Father, Mr. O'Neil, failed when the scientist/loving parent sacrificed himself saving our heroes lives. Alora's promise to April was regrettably severed, leaving him behind, only to receive a promise from Mr. O'Neil asking to protect his beloved daughter at all costs. With our Ninja team out of harm's way, they still have to reach a limit in hunting down the Kraang once again and stopping them from detonating a mutagen bomb throughout the entire City. Will the Turtles and the Noble Light stop the bomb and save the City before it's too late? What will await our heroes during the sabotaging of the Kraang's new evil plot? Find out next time!**

 **So very sorry for making you all wait this long. I was extremely busy last week with music, and of course, some of you may know that the "Downton Abbey" movie was last Friday. We just had to see it. It was good, in its own characteristic way; felt more like an episode of the TV series, but it was okay. This chapter was a major pain in the head to come by, especially with the 'add in's I had to create (again, this one took '19' pages to write down). Anyway, I really appreciate your patience! I know you've all been waiting for it, so I'll write the next chapter as quickly as possible.**

 **A response to my dear reader Nightshade: I actually can't pick out one Turtle who's my favorite. I love all of them; Mikey's goofiness, Donnie's shyness, Raph's sarcastic quotes, and Leo's quirkiness. But the one Turtle I can relate to more is Leo, because we're both the older sibling. We both take responsibility looking out and protecting our families, as well as the people we love and care for. We're also both afraid of failing. So, that's my answer! I hope it suits you.**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	49. Chapter 49: The Gauntlet - Part 4

**Chapter 49** **: The Gauntlet – Part 4**

Alora's POV

After we left both the Kraang's secret hideaway and Mr. O'Neil behind, we all ran like speeding bullets for a quick stop over back at the Lair. We told April to stay here with Master Splinter for reassurance and to pick up a few gadgets and equipment for a surprise attack for a few of the Kraang that were charged with detonating the mutagen bomb. April, still feeling miserable and heartbroken for her Father, told us both 'Good luck' and 'Give those Kraang whatever you got', which we all swore to her that we would give those alien-brain freaks payback for what they've done. Master Splinter was there when we told him of the Kraang's next scheming plan and that we were on our way now to stop them, having him nod in understanding and wishing us luck as well. Although, in the looks of his eyes, his gaze turns towards me, knowing of our conversation earlier was still lingering onto him with worry and fearfulness. He knows what will occur right after we deal with the Kraang and Shredder's two worst henchmen, Bradford and Xever, who we will bump into again, but this time, their scumbag, human lives will change forever after tonight. But, little did the guys know, that they'll be put to the test when a certain decked-armored psychopath will be dropping in to see how goodly skillful the Ninja Turtles would be against him, only to have their butts kicked majorly and nearly losing their lives all for 'not being overly-confident'.

Master Splinter's worriedsome eyes held a shakiness of fear that told me that I had to keep my promise to him from earlier in protecting his only family he has, yet I held an assuring and determined look with a slight nod toward him that I would still keep my word on it, having Splinter's expression soften a little at that, but still held that fearful glint on his face. When the Turtles and I had everything we needed for our upcoming mission with the Kraang again, we then turned and sped, in my case flew, out of the Lair, through the dusky and mucky tunnels of the Sewers and up the ladder towards the surface of the City. While doing so, Leo was discussing and explaining to us of the plan we were about to go through with our little visit with the Kraang, though I was partially listening on Leo's creative planning, I was more intricate on wanting to take down the alien droids after what happen with Mr. O'Neil.

Before we went down into one of the secret bases of the Kraang, April had persuade me to promise her on wanting me to bring back her Father, and I humbly accepted those terms. As the guys and I were cautiously sneaking through the area while learning the accounts of the alien's plans to spread mounts of Mutagen over half the City, we managed to rescue Mr. O'Neil from his prison cell, although Mikey's accidental action of setting off the alarm blew the half of the mission, we made a quick run for it from several Kraang droids that were chasing us down with blasters firing at us. However, the Kraang were at large in numbers, making it difficult for us to escape with the help from April throwing down the rope, but Mr. O'Neil made the ultimate sacrifice in taking ahold of one of the Kraang's blasters and giving us cover by firing back at the robots. Yet wanting to keep my word for April's sake, I went in in helping Mr. O'Neil take out the Kraang and figuring out a way for the both of us to escape in time, but somehow, Mr. O'Neil said that he knew that we didn't stand much of a chance in holding off the Kraang and – sadly – that one of us wasn't going to make it out of there. Feeling distraught, I saw that, no matter how much I hate to admit, that he was right, since in the original episode, Mr. O'Neil ended up staying behind in helping the Turtles escape in order for them to stop the Kraang from setting off the Mutagen bomb. Yet before I could protest, he in turn made me promise him that I would keep April, his only daughter safe, that I would protect her no matter what the cost, just as she did to me with that much persuasion. Having no other choice, I accepted it and, feeling utterly regretful at this, took off in leaving April's Father behind. As I exited out of the Kraang's base, I looked back to see April watching over the area, just to see her only parent getting caught again and dragged back to his cell, feeling depressed and heartache at the sight of it. I could only do is watch in utter shame and apologized to the redhead teen for not carrying out my promise to her, but made myself swore to her that I would do everything in my power in helping her and her Father reunite with each other someday soon and making sure to bring down the Kraang once and for all, and that's exactly what I was gonna do.

I felt the anger and rage boil up inside me for the actions of the Kraang, knowing what they've been doing to the human race, and to April's family, had gone excessively far. They needed to be stopped; they needed to be taken down and sent back to the dimension where they came from. I could feel my magic burning fiercely throughout my veins, coursing through my body on wanting to blast those squid-like tentacle alien monsters into the sky's atmosphere and suffocate into deep space, never to be seen or heard from again. I wanted so badly for the Kraang to pay on their crimes, to pay for all the pain and suffering these people in this version of Earth had went through, to pay for causing all the grief and trauma on not just this planet, but on other countless planets of this dimensional version of the universe. The Kraang were gonna get a taste of their own medicine once I'm through with them, and like dear old Raphael here always say…

These guys here need a major beat down.

No One's POV

Upon the City, a hundred feet up into the skyscrapers view, atop of a tall building with a large-letter, light-up sign that said **'WOLF HOTEL'** , behind the giant light show sign was an enormous device that was traced with light-blue designs and thinly glass, oval-like structures around it that showed a liquefied substance of light-bluish, emerald-greenish goo that shimmered in its metal containment. Around the metal-like containment unit were at least seven to eight Kraang droids with blasters in hand, guarding the specified device from different locations; ones on the rooftop's pavement and others above a walkway platform around the device for protection. The robotic chatter between the droids were of the location they were at was cleared through the silent, chilled-free air, although, that wasn't 'til one of the Kraang that stood above the platform near the device talked to the other Kraang that was setting the applications on a electroactive, alien-like box that was attach to the machine.

"Kraang, in how many time units know as minutes will the device containing the Mutagen that will be spread over the place known as New York, be detonated?"

"Five," The other Kraang responded still pressing the buttons onto the box, only out of nowhere, an arrow with a little dynamite attach to it shots straight into the back of its robotic head, knocking it onto the top of the box and then explodes into a fiery display, pushing the droid off the box down onto the floor.

A few feet away from the Mutagen bomb on the rooftop, Raph held up a crossbow with an arrow, pulled back the arrow's feathery tip along with the string of the crossbow, and with a narrowed, white-eyed stare, took aim and fired. The arrow that the red-clad Turtle had fired, had shot directly at another Kraang, who apparently charged forward atop of the walkway platform, brought up his blaster to aim and ready to fire, but the arrow took a direct hit and exploded into a puff of lavender-purple smoke, sending the Kraang droid tumbling onto the platform's floor and the actual Kraang itself jumped out of its compartment and pulled the ends of its slimy tentacles away from the burning bot, whimpering in fright.

From another end of the rooftop, Donnie, who was atop of a roofed structure of the building, jumped and with also a crossbow and arrow, fired right toward another Kraang, who held up his blaster and ready to aim, but was hit from behind the head like the first Kraang droid, taking down and out in another explosion of lavender smoke. Unknown to the alien droids, Mikey was atop the intersection walkway of the Mutagen bomb with crossbow and arrow in hand, holding into a lowered and sideway position, began jogging while firing arrow after arrow at the few Kraang that stood abroad the bomb, having them sending over and falling onto the rooftop's pavement floor.

With the other three that were busy below taking out the Kraang droids that they could see in view, they hadn't notice on the very top of the Mutagen containment device for a lookout overhead were not one, but two Kraang droids bent over atop of the machine, pointing their blasters right down to where the other Turtles were, hearing the humming sounds of the charging-up guns in ready to take aim. While being distracted to the fighting showcase down below, little did the two droids knew that two beings that were hiding within the shadows awaited the right moment 'til, right on que, with the sheathing sound of a sword, both bots then straighten themselves and gazed upwards, just to see both Leo, with one katana in hand, and Alora, with aural-filled blazing fists, jumped in and with a swift strike from a sword slice and a brutal power punch, plus both crying out karate yells, sent both Kraang droids knocked over the edge of the machine and tumbling down to the floor.

While still falling in midair, the actual robotic humanoids broke apart limb from limb from the power punch while the other was sliced partially in half from the katana, having both of the alien-squids popped out of their compartments with their tentacles flailing, squealing in panic. Both sets of robots crashed hard on the floor near Donnie, who covered himself with his arms from the sudden impact, as the two Kraang themselves bounced on their brain-like heads and then landed right-side up, only to wake up in panic whimpering and scurrying themselves away from the scene. Although, when one of them scurried around Raph, the other went under him in between his legs, having Raph stand there in place unknown what to do with a disturb yet gross-out expression at the creature coming right over and under him, saying "Ugh", bending over, and looking between the opening of his legs before straightening up while turning to see the Kraang scurry off the same direction and let out a "Bleh" with his tongue out as Leo, Mikey and Alora jumped in right next to him and Donnie, smirking, grinning with hands on their hips or their arms crossed over their chests, and held narrowed stares yet firm glares with tighten fists.

Alora's POV

"Serves them right", I muttered angrily with a dark glare, watching the little critter skid off and out of sight.

"Okay, Donnie, it's up to you," Leo instructs, turning his head to his scientific brother who perked up at that with his arms crossed.

We followed Donnie's lead over to the bomb's main compartment system, and as he used his ingenuity to open the lid to it, Donnie shook his head a little that turned his expression from determination to sudden worry.

"Uh-oh," We heard him mutter, having Leo and I looked from his right at the inside of the device's system, seeing that the wires and creativity were highly advanced and, overall, really complicated.

"Uh-oh?" Leo echoed as Mikey then Raph peeked in as the blue-clad Turtle turned back to his brother, replying in disbelief, "Donnie, you said you knew how to do this."

"I didn't count on design this complex, Leo," Donnie countered back in defense with a narrowed look as he placed the system's lid down as Leo then went up to him with the same narrowed, yet bewildered gaze.

"They're aliens from another dimension. What did you expect? A big round ball with a lit fuse that said 'bomb'?" Leo questioned sternly yet rhetorically, motioning both his index fingers in the thin air in the form of a circle, indicating the actual image of a normal bomb.

"No, - but this - ," Donnie shots back in an angered and irritated manner before gesturing his hands back to the situation, only for Raph to butt into the conversation by shoving Leo's face away (which I still, as always, completely unnecessary at the moment), pushing him off and taking his place in standing next to Donnie with an impatient expression.

"Boy, I sure hope this argument goes on for another four minutes and fifteen seconds," He informs sarcastically yet impatiently before whacking his left, open-palmed hand at the back of Donnie's head, having the purple-clad Turtle grunt at the hit.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but - Raph's right. The more we keep on talking, the more time we waste, and the less chance we have in saving New York City," I stated out specifically, then turning back over to Donnie and saying urgently yet shamefully, "So we need you for this, Donnie. Your our only hope in figuring this out, so go for it."

Donnie, looking like he was about to faint right then and there, gulped anxiously before turning his focus onto the bomb's electrical motivation system. He poked his head through the parts and wires, nervously whimpering with a widen-eyed, fearful expression, hearing him "Hmm" with a knitted-brow look, then again with the whimpering before retracting from the inside and stared at the conspiracy in front of him. He held out both of his hands over to the wiring and mechanical parts that activated this machine, seeing actual beads of sweat running down from his forehead trailing his face as he inches his trembling fingers toward the system along with another gulp while Leo, Raph, and I were right behind him, glancing from either side in worry and fright on Donnie's attempt to deactivate the device.

"Careful," Leo cautioned warily, only for Donnie to snap his head at us with an infuriated stare as in saying, 'don't-tempt-me'.

Donnie then slowly turns his head back to the system once again, inches his way towards it once more, only to cringe back with a wide-eyed look when Raph warns while pointing his left index finger out at the system:

"Watch out for those wires."

"You guys are _not_ helping," Donnie stated aloud in annoyance.

"Guys, stop. Just give Donnie some space to figure this out, okay?" I inquired to the others, stretching my left arm out in front of Leo and Raph to step back, only Mikey was right next to Donnie on his left side, admiring the machine's wiring system.

"What if we just push this button?" Mikey suggested as he brings his right index finger up and inches towards one of the active buttons to press it, only to be stopped by Raph who quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked it back, hearing a sickening cracking sound that made Mikey grunt in pain.

"Don't you think you've pushed enough buttons tonight?" Raph informs sternly with a narrowed stare about what had just occurred earlier back at the Kraang's base, having Mikey retract his injured hand while glancing back timidly at his angered brother as I pulled Raph back a bit by the shoulder to ease the tension.

"Raph, take it easy. Mikey's just only trying to help," I insured the hotheaded Ninja.

"Well the last time he helped, we almost lost our heads to the Kraang," Raph retorts while shooting a glare at his younger brother, having the orange-clad Turtle cower back and whimpering in fear.

Sighing stressfully to myself, I looked over to Donnie, seeing him with a full-on concentrated expression in a kneeling position, tapping the side of his right curled index finger while humming "Hmm" to himself in deep thought, but to be disturbed by Leo who came over his right with an impatient gaze.

"Donnie, you're gonna have to speed this up," He reminded rather importantly.

"I cannot work with all this pressure!" Donnie exclaimed furiously, grabbing atop of his head before slapping his hands on the sides of his face, still keeping his eyes right at the system.

While the guys were going at each other's throats with all this worriedness and tension of the bomb's deactivation, from afar behind us, we heard a loud clanging 'thud', knowing that someone else was with us, or should I say, some people. When I heard that noise, I then felt the sudden presence of two auras, both withholding the negativity of anger and hatred throughout them, which I knew instantly whom those two auras belonged to.

"Uh, Leo?" I called out softly with a worried gaze, glancing over to him and seeing that he heard it to, glances over, and his eyes widen with a worried expression as well before looking back over to us.

"Um, that might be a problem," He clarifies worriedly, as we then all turned our heads over the right and our gazes up just to see none other than both Chris Bradford and Xever standing atop near the railing structure within the letter light-posed sign.

Bradford stood up from a one-knee position in his scarlet-red, spiked armor-pieced Ninja outfit and gave us a narrowed glare while Xever stood beside him sideways on Bradford's left with his arms crossed while wearing a smug grinned expression, having us all glare back at them while taking our weapons out, exception of Donnie who was kneeling next to the device's compartment with his left hand resting against it, and surging up my aural magic around my tightly, balled-up fists.

"Donnie, you keep working on defusing the bomb. We'll take care of these two to buy you some time," I instructed, glancing over to him as the purple-clad Turtle nodded in response.

Just then, both Bradford and Xever jump-charged in with a yell, having Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I charged right toward them also with white-eyed glares with our chosen weapons and magical-aural fists at our sides. As both of our sides came at each other, we clash weapons and fists with such anguish and infuriation that you wouldn't believe; Mikey came in contact with Xever by directing a punch at him, only for the Gangster Leader to duck under, grab and held up Mikey, who let out a surprising yelp, with a grunt, and tosses him over to the pavement's floor on his backside with a 'thud'. Xever spins over on Mikey then sprints back as Leo charges at him next while I went over next to Mikey in a kneeling position, place my left hand atop of his head and my right hand on his right upper arm to inspect if he was alright.

"Mikey, you okay?" I asked in a concern tone, only to hear a responsive groaning from him before turning his head at me with half-lid eyes and gave a small smile along with a slight thumbs up with his left hand, having me bring a relieved smile upon my face.

But it quickly diminished as I heard a few grunts a couple feet from my right, having me turn sharply to see Leo dodging Xever's swinging kicks and blocks it with his left armed fist.

"You guys picked a really bad time for this," Leo shots out in a struggling tone, holding back Xever's leg against his arm before pushing it back roughly, having the black, afro man to a summersaulted spinoff that had him land back on his face in a low, slightly bended-knee stance.

"Oh, sorry for the inconvenience," Xever taunted severely before going into a kneeling position with his right hand placed on the ground for support with his left arm outstretched to the side while questioning with a sneer, "When would you prefer to breathe your last breath?"

Then Xever jumps up, sends a kick straight at Leo, only to block it with his arms in front of him as a protective shield, only to have him stumble back a bit from the impact, and regains his stance with both of his katanas held up beside him.

"If that thing goes off, it'll wipe us all out," Leo informs aloud of the Mutagen bomb, only to see Bradford slash his sword at Raph, who ducked just in time from the blow, as the evil Ninja proclaimed angrily:

"I'd rather perish with honor – than live in shame."

"Honor?!" I exclaimed in disbelief, having Bradford turn his head at me as I stood back up and pace over next to Raph with my hand-held fists enveloped with aural magic that shone brightly with my harden glare at him while stating with the equal amount of anger, "You both work for a murderous psychopath who takes, kills, and destroys for his own means, is so stuck-up on revenge, and only cares for no one else but himself! [Points an accusing finger] YOU HAVE NO HONOR!"

Bradford's shows a hateful-burning glare as he raises his sword up and strikes down on both Raph and I, but we both jump back from the attack as Raph jump-flips over onto the near edge of a roof-like structure and pushes his feet off it right towards Bradford and directs a blowing hit to the face, causing the brute-evil Ninja to stagger back and cover his face with his left hand in pain. While being distracted, I then took the advantage to charge in and send a power punch right smack-dab into Bradford's gut, having him let out an agonizing grunt and collided to the floor hard. I then ran right next to Raph as he then turn his head over toward Donnie, whose back was turn in working on the bomb's activating system.

"Will you hurry up and defuse the bomb?! We're dealing with a couple of nutjobs here," Raph called out urgently, only to receive a head-turn, irritating glare, and a shout out:

"BE QUIET!"

"Raph, look out!" I yelled out in gaining the red-clad Turtle's attention, before looking forward, seeing Bradford fully awake, up already with his sword in hand, and charging right at us with full force.

Raph charged in and clashed his Sais with Bradford's sword with such fury while Mikey and Leo were fighting off Xever who had did a double-side jump kick at the two Ninja Turtles, having them send hurtling and spiraling to the floor. When Xever was back onto his feet, I then took the opportunity to charge in and send massive power punches straight at him, only Xever, clever as he always is, sees this coming and summersaults his way around the blasts like a game of 'dodgeball', having me go in surprise at that but narrowed my stare again while sending a power-wave, roundhouse kick. When the wave was only a foot away, to my shock, Xever quickly slides himself right under it, seeing it pass right over his afro-haired head, then jump-flips back up right in front of me, and doing my best to defend myself, I had to block and dodge his hits right and left, either while trying to hit him with a power punch, he was swift and slippery like a venomous snake. As I then threw another power punch at him again, Xever speedily moves his upper body to his left side as he watches my outstretched right hand pass him, and then, with a sneaky smirk, grabs my wrist with both hands, then kicks me from behind, having me let out a startled grunt as I lost my balance and spiraled to the floor.

I laid there on my right side, groaning from the sudden attack, having my vision blurry for a moment before regaining focus while looking up just to see Xever smirking smugly as he gazes down at me triumphantly, having me scowl at him with an angered glare. He then turns his gaze over to his right, having me look to where he was looking, only to see Raph and Bradford still at a clash with each other, just when they pulled their weapons apart as Bradford suddenly grabs Raph with his left hand onto the Sai-wielding Turtle's right shoulder and throws him over, having him crash into a brick-walled ledge with an "Oof!" and struggled in holding himself up in a kneeling position. Xever then wasted no time as he then ran on over to where was Raph then after he jumps into the air with both of his legs crouched near his body with his feet flatten then, with a cry out, he outstretches them while flying straight toward Raph's head, having me go wide-eyed in fear, but only to be at ease when Raph, who saw this coming, swiftly dodges underneath and slides over with his right leg outstretched and his right one bent while holding his Sais in hand as Xever's feet met the wall's ledge instead. Both Raph's and Xever's gazes held anger and burning fury as Xever pushed back from the wall, spun around with his legs kicking around at Raph, then while still spinning ends up going into a upside down position in a hand-stand, still kicking the red-clad Turtle as Raph blocked them with his weapons, then Xever pushes himself up and stands on his feet once again, catching Raph off guard for a minute but still holds his ground as Xever does a kicking twist-off that had Raph did a high-flip over onto the Mutagen bomb's walkway platform, staring down at the Gangster Leader with a gritted teeth, narrowed glare, which Xever surely returned the expression with his eyes squinting a tad and a scowl surged in his throat as he ran up to greet him.

I then felt the pressuring pain in my back gone and my energy coming back in returning to the fight, having me get back up to my feet, look up to see Xever and Raph resuming their sparring between each other as I furrowed my brows at the Gangster man, wanting payback on throwing that unknown move he used on me. Without any further delay, I activated my aural-flight, flew up and with Raph distracting Xever, I waited for the right moment to jump in and, as Xever threw a side-kicked at Raph that had him stumble back a bit, I then took my chance by throwing a right power punch straight at the black man, seeing it hit directly the side of his right upper arm, and having him lost his footing and collided onto the side of the machine's metal containment with a yelp, reaching and holding his arm with his left hand while looking at it before turning his head up to see me in my aural-magical glory with a determined yet angry stare.

"This is what you get for throwing me off my game!" I called out infuriatingly, bringing both my fists up and squeezing them tightly that made my magical aura shine evermore brightly throughout the outlines of my body.

Xever glared at me with his face hardening before Raph took the right moment to give Xever a Sai-holding punch to the chest, having Xever stagger back a bit but held up both of his fists in preparation battle-mode as he charges at Raph again, only this time, I was there to help him on this one. Raph and I were both standing on the platform handling Xever atop of the bomb's platform while Leo and Mikey were taking care of Bradford down below, even while taking the struggling time and effort to hold them off, I actually remembered that this part where Donnie would have a pressuring moment on trying to figure out between two wires left in completion of deactivating the Mutagen bomb, and I hope he hurries it up.

No One's POV

Though Alora was defiantly right on the situation, we turn our point of view downward over to the faint yet pressured voice of Donatello, who was still working on deactivating the Mutagen bomb's electrical system, and seems to be at the final stage of shutting down the bomb, but was at a difficult choice while holding a pair of wire-cutters in figuring out which wire to cut that would actually turn off the machine.

"Down to two wires. Which do I cut? Black – or green?"

"Go for the green – ugh!" Mikey suggested, only to receive a hardcore punch from Bradford, having the orange-clad Turtle sent hurtling backward from the impact.

Even from Mikey's immediate suggestion, Donnie was still struggling in whether or not to listen to his brother's helpful, supportive word, or make a guess on just picking one out, which could either lead to shutting down the machine or causing a further reaction to the bomb that could explode entirely and set the City into a disastrous faculty of mutation and the end of the human race here as we know it.

While still figuring out with time running out, Alora, who was still helping Raph fight off Xever, gazes down from the platform, seeing Donnie still unsure and nervously convincing himself in making a decision while hearing the constant beeping of the machine's countdown in activation.

"Donnie, hurry!" She cried out desperately, before turning back just in time to see Xever coming in and sending a swinging kick, only for Alora, with a narrowed glare, blocks it by the side with her left lower arm and giving a shove-off with a grunt that made the Gangster Leader stagger back a bit.

Donnie, who seriously heard the dirty-blonde haired teen's cry out, while seeing the system's alien-like countdown screens blinking out really, _really_ fast, hearing the urgent beeping raising higher within every blinking light, went gaped-mouth, eyes adjusted wide-slightly in panic. He then held his wire-cutters open between the black wire, shaking scarcely yet in thought whether he was making the right choice, yet with his mind made up with his younger brother's suggesting words ringing in his ears and the urgent beeping growing louder and closer in counting down, he then turns his gaze slightly away with his eyes shut and mutters:

"Eh, why not."

Just when you thought he was going to cut the black wire, Donnie removed them, lowered them over to the green-striped wire, and, snapping the teeth shut with the wire in between them, cut it. When the cutter has snapped the wire, Donnie cringed fearfully in hoping nothing would happen, and yet, nothing did as the bomb's beeping died down, having the purple-clad Turtle open his left eye to see that the bomb didn't set off and the lighting within the system was dimming and turned off. Donnie, feeling utterly relieved and overjoyed that he was finally able to shut down the bomb's power system, turns around and exclaims happily and giddily:

"Guys, guys, Mikey – was right about something!"

Alora's POV

After hearing that the bomb's system was shut down, knowing that the deactivation had worked, and then hearing Donnie's happy exclamation, I couldn't have been feeling more relieved and grateful that Donnie had managed to stop the Kraang's demonic plans and that Mikey's helpful suggestion had saved us all. Either way, no matter how good I felt right now; I still had to keep my attention at hand on helping Raph fighting back Xever, knowing that he was still in an infuriated and tempted mood on taking us down. I then charged at the fight as Raph swung his Sais in trying to strike a blade at Xever, but he kept on blocking and dodging it before grabbing one of his wrists, twisting it, and sends a sidekick at him that made him stagger back. I came in with a couple of power punches, but ducks them quickly while charging at me, having me swiftly move to my left in attempt of avoiding getting hit as Raph, who regains himself from Xever's latest impact, comes back in and moves fast with his weapons held up angrily.

I then heard Donnie's cry out, having me turn my gaze away to see Donnie up high in the air with his Bo-Staff twirling above him, right over to where Leo, Mikey, and Bradford are within the letter-light posed sign, and smacks his left foot on Bradford's face, having him wince at that a bit before turning to see Donnie right behind him while still twirling his weapon and then whacks him at his left side, having him flinch back at the hit. I let a small grin come across my face at that, but only to fade quickly as I perked up surprisingly with a startle in hearing Xever's war cry coming right at me, having me turn back in front of me in time to see Xever running towards me with his right hand-held fist raised up in pursuit of trying to hit me. I had to duck in time before he could, then swerve away when he was about to upper cut me from below when Raph shows up at the right moment to hold him off, swinging his Sais up and over, though Xever kept dodging it in utter annoyance. He then throws a few punches from up, right side, then left, having sent Raph onto the platform's surface, but luckily, Donnie finally comes in and helps out by striking his Bo-Staff from behind, only Xever quickly blocks it with his right arm, having the Staff wiggle out of the way, before spinning around and delivering another sidekick that had Donnie stumble back with a grunt.

Xever regains his stance while wiping the side of his nose with his right thumb with satisfied laugh on that smirk-like expression of his before charging in. I watch Donnie back-rolled and stood up with his Bo-Staff in both hands, having him back up while Xever spins around on the platform's floor and speeds off right towards him in hopes of getting hit by his outstretched legs, but Donnie dodges it as the smart Turtle blocks the attack with the twirling of his Staff, then frequently jumps up and over and lands on the other side, having Raph and I get back on our feet right next to Donnie with determination. Xever was now on the far edge of the Mutagen bomb's second platform in a one-knee bend and leg outstretched position with his right hand on the platform for support, staring at us with a furrowed glare while we glared back with our weapons in hand and my fists upheld with the wind blowing the loose strands of our headbands, waistband and my hair behind us.

We all charged at each other that we held our ground much better than we did several minutes ago, especially with Donnie now helping us. I then did another power-wave, roundhouse kick that struck right towards Xever's chest, having him send flying back, but did a flip in the air and landed a couple feet back from us. Seeing the angered looks in our eyes, Xever, looking a bit hesitant, started backing away while we walked forward towards him as Donnie swung his Bo-Staff at Xever again, but avoids it with a duck, twirl around, and pushes himself further onto the other side of the machine, having us zip over in hot pursuit in chance of pushing in into a corner.

Xever kept backing away as we pursue further in front of him with Donnie pointing his Bo-Staff at him, keeping our heated glares at him when Xever looks over the edge in shock while saying "Huh?" I then heard a gasp coming from the opposite end of the machine's walkway, having me glance over Xever to see Bradford backing up towards us, gazing down the edge as well with a shocked expression with Leo and Mikey pursuing at him. Just then, with the two obviously outnumbered, the two men were press against each other's backs, glancing back at each other as the guys and I on each side held up our weapons at them in securement, knowing for sure that we had these two cornered good. Both Xever and Bradford were trapped, yet still, the turned to us with narrowed stares, indicating that they were not willing to give up the fight.

"You are worthy adversaries, but the fight is ours," Leo announces heroically as he and Mikey smirk victoriously before Leo points his right katana at the two henchmen and declares, "Lay down your weapons."

"Never!" Xever replies angrily, turning his head around then back to facing us while seeing Bradford rising up his sword in front of him with a narrowed stare.

' _Tch, villains. They never learn,'_ I muttered annoyingly within my mind, having me literally eye-roll at that with my arms crossed.

"You don't have a choice. You've lost," Leo states out matter-of-factly while Mikey wipes his nose with his left thumb and his right hand on his hip with a smug look.

"So what's it gonna be, boys? Either surrender, or have us make you," I questioned sternly with a dark tone, narrowing my brows further down with my arms still crossed near my chest.

"If I'm going down…," Bradford begins to proclaim before glances over the edge of the platform and then turns back over to Leo and Mikey with his stare deepens before raising up his sword at his side while inferring angrily, "I'm taking you with me."

And at that very moment, Bradford foolishly stabs the blade of his weapon into the glass of the mutagen bomb, breaking cracks into it with a spill of mutagen pouring out.

"NO!" Donnie cries out with his right hand outstretched, catching us all off guard by this unexpected act.

With hearing the sound of crackling broken glass, the mutagen within suddenly spurts out into a major overflow, having Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and I all take a couple of steps back away and press our backs near the machine's metal surface from the flowing waterfall of mutagen, only for it to carrying both Bradford and Xever who were both in the line of fire, along with it, hearing the fearful screaming from them as they disappeared from the mutagen's glowing liquid straight to the bottom as their cry outs died down, only to hear the constant movement of the gooey substance slimly flowing out and over the rooftop's surface.

And that'll be the last time we see both Chris Bradford and Xever in their human forms throughout the rest of the series.

Once the flowing stopped and all the mutagen poured out of the bomb's containment unit, we all jumped off the platform and landed onto the rooftop's pavement, seeing piles of mutagen and the rest flowing down the rooftop's gutter before looking back over to the actual device to see its power completely shutting down, knowing that we once again have save all of New York City from a terrible fate.

"So to sum up, we kicked the butts of the Kraang and Shredder's tope henchmen while defusing a bomb and saving the City," Leo theorized happily and confidently with the backs of his hands on his hips, with Donnie a foot away beside him, placing both of his hands atop of his Bo-Staff while Mikey stood a couple feet behind with his arms crossed, both with prideful grins on their faces.

"Yeah, we're not over-confident," Raph informs with a smug expression while placing his hands on his hips.

"We're just that good," Leo replies with a wink, having his head lolled on his left shoulder along with a smug smile.

Then all four Ninja Turtle brothers high-three each other, whooping and cheering in victory while making silly movements and Mikey going into a one arm hand-stand as they all started walking away happily and content. I let a small smile grace my lips as I started to follow from behind, but when I was about to, I then felt a sudden shift in the air, having me stop where I was. I gazed down at the floor in seeing the tips of my feet, feeling a cold chill flowing through me, like the temperature in the air unknowingly changed real fast for some odd reason. Then I felt an aural presence nearby, one that had the intentional fumes of anger and hatred, except this one, this one felt stronger and fuller. I felt as if I was hit with a huge wave of negative emotions, swirling and enveloping me in its hungry motivation of growth and provision, sensing and taking in so much depression, anger, sadness, and hate overwhelmed me. I felt myself getting sick with all of this negativity inside me, having me place my left hand over my stomach and taking shaky breaths to keep myself from vomiting. My head started to feel lightheaded, then started to form into dizziness, having my vision go blurry for a moment before I shook my head to stop the sickness from taking over.

I had no idea what was causing this; I've never experience this kind of setback before. I've seen and felt lots of negativity with the Kraang, the few mutants we've faced, the Purple Dragons, the Foot Soldiers, and Bradford and Xever. Yet this aura, it felt strong, powerful, and consuming, and the only other person that the guys and I were facing tonight is –

I shot my head up and gasp lightly, my eyes wide as tennis balls, my heart starting to beat fast in fear as I then realized who that powerful aura I was sensing belonged to.

' _He's here.'_

I snapped out of my frightening state, looked straight over to see the Turtles still cheering and celebrating, knowing this fight wasn't over, so wasting no time like the present, I immediately sprinted after them in hopes I would warn them and get them away from here.

"Guys, guys!" I called out fearfully, standing in front of all of them as they turned their attention at me with still big smiles on their faces, "We probably should get outta here, like, right now."

"Why? What's the rush?" Raph asked with his arms crossed over his plastron, still smirking triumphantly.

"Yeah, Dudette. We just totally kicked bad guy butt here, yo! We rule!" Mikey cheered out with both of his outstretched fists in the air.

"Guys, really, I understand that we just saved the City and that you're happy about it, but now would be like a really good time to head back home," I urged timidly, turning my head around every corner frantically, making sure that _ **he**_ hadn't shown himself yet.

"Alora?" I then heard Leo speak up, having look back to him seeing his grinning expression now into a worried frown, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you don't look so good," Donnie add in with concern, seeing that his expression changed as well, followed by Raph's and then Mikey's, too, all gazing at me with worried looks.

"Please, you guys, we really need to go now!" I pressured on, trying to persuade them into actually listening on heading back to the Lair.

"Alora, calm down. Just tell us what's wrong and we'll help you, okay?" Leo informed, holding out his hands in a reassuring gesture.

' _If only if you knew, Leo',_ I said worriedly within my mind.

"Totally, Dudette. Ooh! Is it a guessing game? I love guessing games cause I'm totally good at guessing stuff," Mikey stated before giving me a curious yet questioning look with his right index finger tapping his chin, thinking in thought 'til he points his finger at me while asking, "Do you need to use the bathroom or something?"

"Did you seriously have to ask her that?" Raph asked rhetorically, turning his head at his younger brother with a deadpan expression.

"Guys, I'm SERIOUS!" I bellowed out loudly, having all four Turtles startled and surprised by my fearful bellowing, "Please, we really need to leave! We gotta get off this building right now!"

"Alora, please, you need to calm down. You're starting to scare us; just tell us what's wrong," Leo tried reasoning with me, but he wasn't listening to my warning, none of them were, having me shaking my head furiously and terrifyingly.

"You don't understand! Please, we gotta get away from here before he shows up!"

"Before who shows up?" Raph questions rather suspiciously, seeing him squinting his narrowed eyes at me as if he knows something they all don't, which basically I did, but I had no time for answering him.

"We have to get off this building and away from this place before - ," I started to pursue again urgently, but I was cut off by a deep masculine, bone-chilling voice that echoed through the air.

"Your skills are impressive."

I stood there frozen where I was, my eyes widen in fear, feeling all the blood from my body drained, my heart stop beating, and I couldn't breathe when that very dark tone spoke through, having known fully well that there no mistaken of who it was.

"Oh, no," I muttered softly, nearly to a whisper as I turned my head to where that voice came from, having Leo, Raph, and Donnie turn to where I was looking with Mikey zipping up from the side with a frighten look.

And what we saw, gods forbid on what we all had saw, standing atop of the Mutagen bomb machine was a tall man decked in shiny grey armor with sharp, bladed spikes on his wrist cuffs, shoulder blades, and a helmet with curved points from the sides and up front. The armor gleamed from the beams of the moonlight that shone from the background, making him more menacing, fierce, and horrifying. Through the darkness, I could see those hungry-powered eyes glaring down at us; one clear-sighted and the other glazed over with blindness, seeing nothing but anger, hatred, and rage within them.

It was him; the man who had destroyed Master Splinter's life and had come here to finish the job; the one who would be our archenemy throughout the series, constantly attacking us day-in and night-out in eagerness and temptation into succeeding of murdering the Turtles and Master Splinter for good, even if it means taking out our friends and anyone who tries to protect them or stand in his way.

It was Oroku Saki. The Shredder.

Standing there for a mere few seconds, he leaps off of the machine over at least several feet, and then lands perfectly on the machine's lower platform ridge with his right knee bend, his left leg outstretched to the side, both of his arms outstretched on each side as well before bringing them down in front of him, and his head gazing right at us, not lingering his eyes off us one bit.

"But they will not save you," He proclaimed, hearing the creepy yet darken tone that would give you nightmares, having us all huddled right next to each other and staring wide-eyed in paralyzed fear of the evil man in front of us.

"Oh, man. Do you think that's… the Shredder?" Donnie mutters to us timidly, still gazing with widen fearful eyes.

"Well, it's definitely _a_ Shredder," Raph replies bluntly while glancing at Donnie then over to the situation ahead, but you could still hear a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, Raph," I intervened, glancing over to him before looking back at the out-of-control maniac with a narrowed look, "that's definitely _the_ Shredder."

"Well thank you for making this less terrifying," Raph retorts sarcastically with an eye-roll, but this was not the time to be making sarcastic remarks.

Shredder then jumps down from the ridge, stands up straight, and walks a few feet over to us, his eyes holding a glint of interest yet infuriating demeanor.

"There is undoubtedly a fascinating story in how my old nemesis came to teach Ninjutsu to four Mutant Turtles. Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it."

As Shredder stated that proclamation, while still staring at us with those heartless eyes, I then suddenly saw and felt his gaze land on me, having look into them and see something darker and more hatred in them, making me confused and bewildered on why.

"You're gonna have to catch us first," Leo shots out determinedly, taking me out of my wondrous train of thought, having me glance at him warily before he called out to his younger brother without tearing his eyes away from Shredder, "Mikey."

Mikey steps in and takes out one of the smoke bombs with his right hand, holds up high between his right index finger and thumb while announcing out with a smirk:

"So long, suckah!"

Although, unbeknown to the guys, I instantly knew what Mikey was really holding in his hand, having me perk up in worry with wide eyes and gritted teeth before outstretching my left hand out to him while calling out in warning:

"Mikey, wait! That smoke bomb's actually an – "

But just then, Mikey throws it to the ground and –

*SPLAT*

Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and I all gazed down around in a circle at the smoke bomb as the guys looked with wide eyes, seeing that it was none other than an ordinary…

"Egg," I finished with a flinch, gazing down at the splattered yolk on the pavement floor with a sheepish yet worried look.

"Oops," Mikey mutters with a sheepish grin, gazing around us as we looked at one another with worry and narrowed stares before declaring, "Alright, that one's on me."

We all turned our attention back over to the Shredder, and once we did, the evil armored Ninja Master flailed his arms at his side, unsheathing his gauntlet blades out and charged at us, having the guys take out their formative weapons, all but me, as I stood my guard down on this one. I then looked over and saw Raph with a gritted tooth, narrowed glare, takes in the fight and charges right toward Shredder with both Sais in his hands.

"Raph, WAIT!" I called out with my left outstretched hand out to him, hoping he would stop, but shamefully, he didn't.

I knew without a doubt that we all didn't stand a chance against Shredder, since in the regular episode, the Turtles take their 'over-confident' skills in challenging the Foot Clan's Leader, but in the end, they ended up getting roughed up, tattered, bruised, scarred, and beaten. Majorly hard.

I watched with a heavy, overbearing breath as Raph and Shredder clash Sai and gauntlet blade at each other, seeing the ferociousness and skillfulness against each other, but as I watch Shredder fight off Raph, he was more skillful and powerful combined. His moves were like fast, lighting fast; swifter and speedier than I have ever seen, more like the same as Master Splinter. However, there was one thing that was a direct opposite to Master Splinter and Shredder; Splinter uses his Ninjutsu moves for learning, companionship, discipline, and protection; Shredder's was for winning, mercilessness, destruction, and death.

I kept watching Raph helplessly take on Shredder as the red-clad Turtle strike his left Sai right at the armored man, but Shredder avoided before he raised his right leg and stomped his foot to where Raph was, only that he missed as Raph jumped back. Raph then strikes his right Sai this time, except Shredder blocks it, having it caught within his gauntlet's blades, and pulls it down with Raph still holding it. I held in a breath as Shredder raises his head to meet Raph's eyes, who stood there with a blank and troubling expression on what to do, and was met with a swift left kick, sending Raph flying right into the railing of the giant 'O' of the light-posed sign, crashing into it hard that the front of the letter was flickering off with sparks flying out, having the Sai-wielding Ninja Turtle get electrocuted by the blast.

"RAPH!" Leo and I cried out, hearing him scream in agony from the several watts of crackling electricity flowing through him before he fell straight down onto the sign's platform.

Just then, I heard a yell out, having both Leo and I look over to our right and gaze up, just in time to see Shredder plunging right at us in midair, having the two of us quickly move to the left as Shredder's right fist met the pavement floor, cracking it into bits. I moved back while Leo was taking Shredder on his own, moving from one place to the next as Leo swerved and slashed with his double katanas, and was doing a spin-off with his swords on either side in front of him in midair, but Shredder had pounded him to the floor, having Leo grunt at the impact. Before he could get back up, Shredder then kicked him with his left foot, having Leo loose his swords and skid across the floor away from the evil man, having me gasped horrifyingly as I watch him just lying there with his shell facing my way subconsciously and motionlessly.

"LEO!" Donnie and I cried out, having both the purple-clad Turtle and I race over to him and kneel right behind him.

We both gazed at Leo worriedly and fearfully as I placed my right hand atop of Leo's head and my left on his shell while Donnie placed his right hand on the blue-clad Turtle's upper arm. But then, Donnie retract his hand that then turned into a fist, stood back up, and gazed forwardly with an angered glare right toward Shredder with his Bo-Staff held in his left hand, and then, without a second thought, he charged.

"Donnie, NO!" I shouted out frightfully with my right outstretched hand, but just like Raph, he didn't listen.

As I watched Donnie go up against the Shredder, he took his Staff with both hands now, he swung around with it, but Shredder easily sprinted over and back down, having Donnie turned around and stand right behind the deck-armored Ninja. Donnie then repositioned himself on the side, gaining Shredder's full attention, with his weapon pointed out, Donnie then strikes the end of his Staff at the Foot Leader, but to swiftly dodge it on his right side, grabs the Staff with his right hand, pushes it back for the other end of it to hit Donnie square in the face a couple of times, hearing the scientific Turtle let out a "Ooh!" and a "Oof!", before with a speedy turn around and receives a upper-arm, back fist hit to the face, knocking Donnie down.

I stared wide-eyed in horror as Shredder raised his left gauntlet blade up in finishing Donnie, only looking over my right comes in Mikey, swinging his extended nunchuck chain around before throwing it firmly at Shredder, wrapping it around his raised gauntlet, having Shredder turned his head at it while muttering "Huh?" in surprised. Mikey grunted as he pulled a little of the chain back for securement, but Shredder strongly pulled his right arm over, along with pulling Mikey, who still held onto the other end, with it with a surprised "Whoa!" as Shredder spun around with the chain and then with Mikey closed toward him, shot a roundhouse kick at him with a grunt, having the orange-clad Turtle bounce and spiral all the way down the rooftop, while throwing Ninjutsu stars back at Shredder. Although, Shredder managed to block them with his gauntlets as Mikey bounced up and over the ledge of the rooftop, disappearing into view, having Shredder walk over and gazed down, thinking that he took one of them out.

"Mikey!" I cried out worriedly, running right over and stopping a few feet back from the edge to where Shredder was, even though I knew he would be okay and that he made out alright, I was just as scared in hopes that he was fine.

My frightening cry out took Shredder's attention as he then turns his head from the rooftop's edge towards me, having me lightly gasp with a scared yet paralyzed stance. Both of our eyes locked on each other, seeing as though one of us was bearing straight into our very souls, looking into those cold and hatred-filled eyes of his, along with seeing most of the old-flesh, burning skin around them. Then again, those eyes grew more hatred into them, sensing something much more sinister and darker when they lingered on me, seeing something different; something more enraging; something… wild.

But before I could interpreted what it was, I heard a sheathing sound a few feet behind on my far right side, having me, along with Shredder, turn to see Leo, who was fully up and conscious, was charging fiercely right at Shredder and with an angry grunt, swiped both of his blades at him, having him avert back with a turn off, and then out of nowhere, Donnie came in from above while whirling in midair and whacks Shredder. Shredder bended himself back from the sudden attack as Donnie slid over a few feet away with his Bo-Staff flung at his right side, before the gauntlet-bladed Ninja Master regain himself, held his fighting stance, and narrowed his gaze at him, only for Leo to pace around and then come in front of him to take the lead again as Shredder switched his gaze to him and sheaths his blades again.

While Leo and Donnie were busy distracting Shredder, I then made the decision to help Raph, having me activate my aural-flight, flew high up, over right near the light-posed sign platform, spotting Raph there laying on his plastron motionlessly, and landed right in front of him while placing my hands on both his outstretched arms. Just then, my aural senses kicked in, feeling someone coming up the sign's railing, having me look to my relief in seeing Mikey all's well, but with a worried and frighten look for his brother. He then sprints over to us as we both looked with worry before Mikey gently pulls Raph's shoulder over, having him lying on his shell to his face, only for him to wake up, sees us both hovering over him, and gives a smirk, telling us that he was okay, having Mikey and I smiled back at him in relief. We both helped Raph back up to his feet, and then jumped down the platform to join the others, only to my absolute terror; it was not looking or going well at all.

Leo was coming from midair with both his katanas raised and ready to strike, only for Shredder to grab a hold of him with his bare hands and tosses him to the side, then sheaths out his gauntlet blades, and charges in right towards Leo. They both slashed and clashed, metal to metal, when Donnie takes the opportunity to hit Shredder from behind, but instead of whacking, the Bo-Staff breaks into splinters. The splintered Staff brings Shredder to glance back, while Donnie looks at his broken weapon fearfully, he looks up and yelps frightenly as Shredder grabs atop of his head, and throws him to collide right at Leo, having them both crashed to the pavement floor. As Shredder begins to ascend at the two fallen Ninja Turtles, both Raph and Mikey didn't hesitate to charge in by passing me with determined glares, having me feel my insides churned and my breathing caught in my throat, wanting so much to stop them and help get them to safety, but I couldn't; not one of them would listen to me. They wanted to take out Shredder and prove that they were just as skillful and strong as they believed, but truth be told – they weren't 100% percent ready to take him out; not this time. Not for quite a long, long, _long_ time.

When Shredder had stood in front of Leo and Donnie, who'd stood on the floor in pressuring pain and dazed, only to look up at the shadow of Shredder hovering over them with a narrowed emotionless stare, having them eyes widen in fear as Shredder brings up his right arm and sheaths out the blade from his gauntlet, but from above, Raph comes in with a yell and tackles Shredder by grabbing onto his back. Shredder flails about in trying to get Raph off his back as Raph holds onto him and starts throwing punches one after the other, but Shredder manages to grab the red-clad Turtle, throws him off, and lands with a hard 'thud' on his shell. Then as Shredder brings up and prepares to strike Raph with his gauntlet blades, having the hotheaded Ninja yelp in fright with a scared wide-eyed look, the opposite end of the extended chain flies in and wraps around Shredder's right hand once again, catching the armored-decked villain by surprised, having me look over atop of the light-posed sign and see Mikey with the rest of the chain in his hands, before leaping off backwards down the chain along with him, while the other end had pulled Shredder up, all the way up as Mikey then sealed it by hooking the scythe from the chain under a rail, holding the chain in place. As it then hooked itself, the chain abruptly stopped, pulling Shredder's arm in the process while hearing a sickening cracking noise from it as if he pulled out a muscle or cracked a bone, having Shredder's expression go wide-eyed and yelp out in pain. Mikey came back down on the rooftop's pavement with a roll-in, gazes back up, but only for Shredder to strain on sheathing his right gauntlet blade, and with an annoyed grunt, slices the one of the ends on the word 'W' from the lighted sign he was attached to, having sparks of electricity fly out from behind, and then, with a widen-eyed, horrified look, the piece starts breaking off, and falls right over right toward Mikey!

"MIKEY, LOOK OUT!" I screamed out in terror.

Mikey looks with wide-eyed and screams as the broken piece falls atop of him, having the others, who were regaining themselves and getting back up, heard Mikey's scream that caused them all to look over with wide-eyed, worried yet frighten gazes at what had happened. We all then ran over and went around the piece as Leo, Raph, and Donnie used their strength to lift up the piece to open a space while I was in front of it in a kneeling position with my right hand outstretched underneath it, trying to help Mikey crawl out from under the broken hardware. The guys grunted with such force on lifting the metal piece as I felt Mikey grabbed my hand, heaving with a lot of strength in pulling him through, Mikey was safely out from under the metal contraption, but it wasn't over it when Mikey, who was rubbing his head from the hard impact, looks up with a gasp, having us look to see Shredder staring down at us with glaring fury and piercing murder.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey got back up, stood in battle mood with battered weapons drawn and ready, but at the state they were all in, seeing scorch marks, cracks, black and blue bruises, and possibly a few broken bones. This was nearly as close to when they came after attempting to take out the Stockman-Pod the second time, only except this time, it was much, much worse. I stood a foot away, looking between the guys and the Shredder, seeing from the infuriated glares that both sides were giving at each other, knowing that no matter how hard I try to persuade them, their over-confidence would be the better of them.

They only stared at one another in utter silence 'til then, right on that horrid moment, Shredder brought his gauntlets up with a battle cry, having Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and Leo jump into action as the band of Ninja heroes and the ultimate nemesis sprinted right toward each other through the air into one more, massive fight off. As both sides had collided, I stood there, gazing above the scenery in total horror and fear as the scene took place.

Shredder throwing a punch at Raph.

Shredder directing another punch, along with a kick, at Donnie.

Shredder striking a side, karate cut at Mikey.

Then, it finally came down at Shredder and Leo. Both sides clashed fiercely, but then Leo groaned in pain, dropping both his swords, dropping into a kneeling position, and places his right hand to the side where he was hit. Leo, still groaning agonizingly, hears Shredder yell out and grabs Leo behind by the neck, having the blue-clad Turtle gasp before being pulled and crashed onto the mutagen bomb's sidewall, pinning him down. Shredder retracts his right arm up, sheaths out his blades, and strikes them right at Leo, having the sword-wielding Turtle turn his head away with his eyes shut frightenly, thinking he was about to taken out, except the blades went into the wall near the sides of his neck, trapping Leo within them. Leo, who thought he was done for, reopens his dilated eyes that he was still alive, but not for much longer if Shredder here doesn't get what he wants.

"Tell me where Splinter is and I promise your demise will be swift," Shredder demands as his right gauntlet slowly sheathed out a third blade, one with a triangular pointed edge that descended right toward Leo's face.

I gasped loudly enough with my mouth agape and my eyes widen at the sight of it, seeing Leo being cornered like this made something snap inside me.

I then couldn't take it anymore; seeing Shredder taking out my friends was hard enough to watch, but torturing one of them all just for wanting to find one person he had scarred for life just by pinning my best friend and threatening him has gone too far. I felt a shift of anger, rage, infuriation swept into me, having my shocked yet fearful expression turn into a fit of pure, undeniable fury, feeling my powers burning through my veins right into my very hands. Slowly curling my fingers into tight-balled fists, furrowing my eyebrows into a dark glare, gritting my teeth tightly, I then summon all my power right into my aura-filled fists, and with a final showdown, I raised my left fist up and about and with a battle yell, threw out the most heart-raging, most intimidating, most massively powerful power punch blast I could ever conjured.

I saw Shredder perk up at my yell, having him turn his head just to see my blast coming right toward him, going wide-eyed at it as it made a direct hit at him, causing him yelp out surprisingly and to release his threatening grip on Leo as the Leader slid down from the wall onto the floor, holding himself steadily up on his left side. Shredder was pushed back by my blast, but it then disperses suddenly, seeing Shredder sliding a few feet back with his arms outstretched at his sides. His head was down, but it slowly looked back up, seeing a deadly glare in his eyes while he straightens himself up, gazing at me that would scare anybody that looked at him, but not me, I wasn't gonna stand aside with my friends lives on the line.

"Leave. My friends. ALONE!" I declared angrily, feeling the power surging through my aura-filled fists, the hardening of my glare, and feeling my eyes burn out of their sockets, along with a warm radiating sensation from my stone necklace that lay on my chest, but I ignored it as I kept my eyes right at the evil man.

Even from standing a few feet away, I could see Shredder's eyes through his helmet squint at me darkly, as well hear the glowering within his throat as his gaze didn't wager on me.

"You," He finally speaks, hearing a dark tone in his voice before questioning sternly yet slowly, "Who are you?"

Feeling now would be the good time to get some answers; I slightly calmed myself, but still held onto my hardcore glare. I also knew, like with Bradford, that I didn't want to give away my actual name, so – without hesitation – I only told him what he needed to know.

"I am the Noble Light. I am the protector of the Ninja Turtles and their Master, Hamato Yoshi. I already know who you are, Oroku Saki, and I know what you've done. So if either you, your Soldiers, or anyone who works for you comes after them, you will have to answer to me," I informed in a threating tone, standing my ground with my arms at my side, feeling the wind passing through me, carrying the strands of my waistband and hair along with it.

"So, you have finally returned after all these years," Shredder said in a darkening voice, seeing his expression turn from hateful into pure, raging hate, nothing that I've ever seen before, not even close for his hate with Master Splinter, "I have waited so long for this excruciating moment."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you, nor have I ever met you. What is it that you want with me?" I questioned rather hastily and strictly, going into the matter at hand.

"You have made a scorn of me since I discovered the long awaited truth," Shredder replies with a murderous hint through his lips, seeing him sheath out both of his gauntlet blades with his arms still down at his sides, yet his fists tighten so hard as he did it, "Now, I shall make you pay on what you and your kind did to me."

' _My kind?'_ I repeated in my head in puzzlement, but then I remembered the story that Master Splinter told the Turtles and I in the kitchen during breakfast, right before he announces on helping me train into becoming a Kunoichi; the one about the people in Japan decades ago about having these 'special abilities' to control the forces of nature:

' _Did something happen within the past? Did one of the people with the same powers as mine caused something to make Shredder react this way? Maybe someone who encountered him long ago when he first started attacking the Hamato Clan and Master Splinter?'_

"I want to make you suffer the same way _**he**_ did," Shredder then states with an enraging structure in his tone, having me snap out of my thoughts and seeing him taking a battle stance with his arms spread out at his sides, his gauntlet blades gleaming dangerously, as well as his dark expression, aiming for the kill, "And once I rid of you within this world permanently, we will both finally be at peace."

' _He? Who is this 'he'? Is he referring to Sensei – or somebody else?'_ I questioned in my head in confusion and wonderment.

"Kid! What're you think you're doing?!" I heard Raph called out a few feet from behind me, hearing that he was conscious again, along withstanding the panic-strict tone in his voice.

"You can't take him on your own! He's excessively strong! You'll get killed!" Donnie called out next, hearing just the same worried hint like Raph's.

"Get outta there, Dudette! RUN!" Mikey called out as well, the fear and panic striking through his call as Donnie's and Raph's both were.

I then heard a faint groan from below my far right side, looking over to see Leo, struggling on his hands and knees near the machine's wall, gazing right at me. I could see the glint in his navy-blue eyes, showing an excessive amount of worry, fear, and horror, telling me that I shouldn't take Shredder on by myself, and I knew without any argument that he was definitely right. Even with these unbelievable powers I had, I knew I didn't stood a chance against Shredder, especially knowing the fact the Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey couldn't knock him down with a few hits, and that we weren't fully up to our potential in training. Although on how much I wanted to fight Shredder with a good beat down on nearly taking out my friends, I knew that the smartest thing to do was to back down and get us all back home.

Bending my head down with my eyes closed, I inhaled deeply before turning my head over, reopened my eyes and staring determinedly and bravely at Shredder.

"I won't fight you, Shredder," I proclaimed, seeing him hold his stance while squinting his eyes angrily with a scowl coursing through his throat, "Because I know I wouldn't stand a chance against you. We're all not ready to face you yet [gesturing my right hand at Leo and the others before returning it to my side], but once we are, one day, we will hunt you down, we will fight you, and hopefully, we will put an end to you and your poisoning reign, Shredder – once and for all."

"I admire your courage of such devotion, but you think one mere, heroic speech can change anything against the likes of me?" Shredder sneered out with a deadly stare, "You do not truly know what you are dealing with."

"You're right; I don't," I admitted half-heartedly, "But there is one thing I do know that I should inform you to a great Ninja Master such as yourself."

"And what might that be?" Shredder questions.

Without turning my head, I quickly glance down right behind him, seeing a certain thing slowly crawling over to us, without Shredder even knowing, I gaze back to him, having a lopsided smirk graces my lips as I then said smugly:

"You might wanna watch where you step."

No One's POV

When Alora stated that comment, with Shredder giving a slight puzzled look on what the Noble Light had said, a sudden sound of ragged breathing was heard, having all eyes, including both Alora's and Shredder's, turned at the sound as a huge, scaly, fin-like creature, coated in Mutagen, dragged itself over and collapsed a meter right at Shredder, who stared at the unknown thing in shock.

"Help…me…," it said in a husky voice as it struggles on itself while stretching its left webbed claw-like hand towards him, sounding a lot like a normal person.

But to make things more clearly, the fishy creature that was covered in slimy, glowing-green ooze, was none other than the Gangster Leader himself.

"What is this?!" Shredder questions in utter disbelief, shocked at what he was seeing in front of him.

While Shredder was paying attention to his once fellow henchmen, Alora, wasting no time like the present, quickly yet quietly sprinted over towards Leo, gently grabs his left arm, helps him up to his feet, and softly walks over to the others, who were all up and silently grabbed them over while keeping their gazes at what was interfering at the moment, having them all slowly back away.

"Come on, let's get the shell out of here," Alora whispered intently, having them all nod in agreement and, with quick haste, turned and bolted without the enemy knowing anything.

Meanwhile, without noticing the Turtles and the Noble Light escaping at last, Shredder still kept his widen eyes at what was happening, seeing the creature within the goo still struggling with its outstretched hand, yet right beside it, another creature emerged from the glowing substance, yet this one took the form of a giant, furry dog, outstretching its left hand towards him like the first one, groaning that sounded so familiar to Shredder that it took him by complete bewilderment that he had to say two distinct names:

"Xever?! Bradford?!"

Yet by the time he figures the creature's appearances, he then realizes a certain group he left interrogated, having him turn back around muttering a "Huh?", only to see that the Ninja Turtles, as well as the Noble Light, were gone. Feeling so angry for letting his nemesis's pupils and the girl escape, Shredder then raises his arms up in a fit of rage while thundering out to the heavens above as it echoed throughout the night sky:

"NOOOOOO!"

Although when Shredder had done that, little did he know, hiding behind atop of the light-posed sign on the platform, the mysterious hooded figure stood near the shadows, watching closely and intently at what had transpired here. See the Kraang being taken out by explosives, Shredder's two henchmen being outmatched and thrown overboard into Mutagen, only to get mutated themselves in the end, and Shredder teaching the freaks and the wavy-haired girl a lesson, except impressively, the girl taught him a lesson; taking his attention elsewhere while she and her companions escape. It was quite a show to behold, but now wasn't the time to be amused. The girl's magic was growing stronger; they could sense it, especially a cold-hearted and ruthless man such as the Shredder, whom she managed to push back with just one forceful power punch at that. Either way, it wouldn't matter; she wouldn't be strong enough to fight against a great Ninjutsu Master such as him, or themselves, rather, having the hooded figure let a smirk and a light chuckle escaped their lips while their violet-hued eyes glowed brightly, shimmering in the darkness.

Then staring for a moment or two, they slowly crept back into the shadows and disappearing once more, leaving Shredder, along with his mutated goons, alone in a fitted rage.

Alora's POV

As the guys and I managed to finally get away from Shredder, we ran speedingly fast in hopes that Shredder didn't catch a glimpse at us when we tried to escape, but already running a few miles away, I heard the angry shout back at the rooftop where we were just at, knowing that it definitely belonged to Oroku Saki, possibly throwing a huge fit at himself for letting us slip through his fingers that seriously told me that we made it out just fine.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I strugglingly raced back through rooftops, neighborhoods, and alleyways in getting us back to the Lair, hearing car horns beeping and all other things happening in the City. About ten to fifteen minutes tops, we all succeedingly made back home, although, at the rate we were all in, there was no reason at all to celebrate. I looked over to see all four Mutant Ninja brothers looking solemnly and disappointed, knowing that they barely escaped with their lives and couldn't take Shredder down, seeing as if they knew that what Master Splinter had told them was right, and boy was he right this time. Once we entered through the entrance, Leo went on ahead to go inform Sensei, with me following right behind him, on everything that had just happened. Splinter listens sincerely and calmly at every word we told him, seeing as though he wasn't worried or fearful anymore since I promised him I would protect them and bring them back home safe and sound, even though that was one promised successfully kept, making me feel regretful and shameful again, about what happened earlier on before all of this.

Master Splinter then told us to take this matter outside, talking this over with the rest of the group, knowing that they, too, were now a part of this. Leo and I were the first to step out, having us stop at the room's archway, having Leo place his right hand on the side of the wall with his head down, before giving a glance over to me sorrowfully, having me mirror back his expression with such anguish and shame. We then both looked over to the others, meeting Donnie's sad gaze, who was sitting on the opposite end of the concrete couch near the entrance, staring at us glumly before glancing behind his right side to see April, who was sitting above the couch next to the purple-clad Turtle with her legs up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, seeing her gaze downwards with a somber look before burying her head into her arms with a miserable sigh, having me known that she was reminiscing about her Father, making me feel more ashamed about it all over again.

Mikey was on the beanbag chair, laying on his plastron with his head atop of his folded arms that rested on the beanbag's leathery plush, seeing a sadden and heart-wrenching look, while Raph was leaning near the arcade machine with his arms crossed with a downer yet irritated look, hearing the faint beeping from the game, only to make the red-clad Turtle turn to it and shove it with an angry grunt, then to sit down a foot away from it with his legs pulled near his chest and his arms wrapped around it grudgingly, half of his face buried into the small gap between himself and his legs.

I then looked over back towards Leo, just to see his gaze casted down again, hearing a sigh escape his lips, feeling the utter misery of defeat and disappointment, having me look around the whole area that stayed in complete silence, seeing nothing but anguish, sorrow, and depression.

' _This has been an off day, for all of us. Yet, why was Shredder so infuriated at me? Why is he so insisting on taking me out as well? What exactly did my kind do to him that made him so angry at me? And who is this 'He' he keeps mentioning?'_

With wanting to find some answers behind some questions, what do you get in return? More and more questions and no answers to come by.

' _Oh well. Guess I'll just have to figure it out as the series goes on,'_ I suggested to myself with a mental shrug.

Just then, my aura-senses acted up, feeling someone coming from behind Leo and I, having me glance from my left to see Master Splinter walking casually up right next to us with a serious look on his face.

"You were all very lucky," He stated calmly by surely.

"Well, I think we define that word differently, Sensei," Raph interjects strictly but somberly from where he sat, glancing at us from the side.

"Few have ever faced the Shredder and survived. Though if it weren't for Miss Alora, who had to stand up to stop him from persuing you further, you all would not be here now," Master Splinter informed, turning his gaze to me with a content look, but in his eyes they held a glint of gratitude within, having me nod back him with a blank yet determined expression.

"He was just so fast," Mikey brings up solemnly.

"It was like he was everywhere at once," Donnie adds timidly yet with a hint of disbelief.

"You were right about us being over-confident, Sensei," Leo finally admits, turning to Master Splinter regretfully before turning his gaze forward knowingly, "There are some things we're just not ready for."

As Leo bows his head down in shame, Master Splinter places his right hand on Leo's left shoulder, having the blue-clad Turtle glance back to him, gaining his full attention, as well as mine.

"Perhaps. But that no longer matters," Master Splinter clarifies rather firmly before turning his gaze to the others throughout the Lair, "It is clear now that the Shredder is a problem that will not go away."

As those words left Splinter's mouth, I knew in an instant on what he was referring to next, having my determined gaze furrow deeper at the mere thought of it while Sensei continued his encouraging speech.

"So prepare yourselves, my children. Because as of this moment…"

While gazing around the room, Mikey and Donnie held looks of worry and timidness, Leo's and Raph's were serious and stern. As for me, I still held my furrowed-eyed, determined stare as I turned my attention back at Master Splinter. Just at the right moment, seeing that narrowed look spread onto his expression when his eyes squinted a bit in seriousness as he then said those last four words that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up:

" _ **We are at war.**_ **"**

 **Wow! That was really intense, and I do mean** _ **really**_ **intense. The Turtles and the Noble Light had succeeded in stopping the Kraang from detonating the Mutagen bomb, yet bumping into Bradford and Xever again, only to be defeated for the third time; they managed to save all of New York City once again. However, they were encountered by none other than the Shredder himself, who had brutally and skillfully taken each Ninja Turtle out, one-by-one; without faltering or mercy, having the Turtles finally realize they were not all cut out as they had thought. Nevertheless, thanks to Alora's quick actions stopping the Shredder, as well as distracting him, the Ninja Team escaped quietly and silently, leaving the decked-armored lunatic into a fitted torment of infuriating rage. While so, the mysterious hooded figure was there, unseen and unbeknownst by our heroes and villains, watching the performing battle taken place, sensing the heroine's magical powers becoming stronger each time.**

 **What will transpire next for our Team of Ninjas after their failed attempt in fighting the Shredder? Will Alora somehow, someway learn of the intentions of Shredder's rage of trying to destroy her? Who is this mysterious 'He'? Find out next time!**

 **So very, very sorry for the long wait. I have had a lot of thought going through this story and it was a major headache/hand-cramping experience. This chapter is one of the longest I have ever done (up to 25 pages long). YIKES! I know.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for your patience. I know I keep saying this, but I swear the next one will be written quickly. So don't you worry! The next chapter will be a real treat, or should I say…**

 **TRICK-OR-TREAT!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	50. Chapter 50: Halloween Special

**Chapter 50** **: Halloween Special**

Alora's POV

Today is one of the most exhilarating, fun-loving, spectacular holidays of the year:

Today is October 31. It is Halloween.

I was in the Lair, hanging up the last bunch of decorations throughout the area, placing a few more streamers on the columns. I was also wearing my costume I've chosen to wear on this spooky night; I was dressed up as the graceful 'Maid Marian' from the fairy tale known as "Robin Hood". My costume is a full-length, velvet blue panne dress with golden embroidered bodice, scarlet-red sleeves with attached gloves, a scarlet-red charmeuse belt with a jeweled buckle, matching chiffon veil, and a gold with red-jeweled headpiece that lay across my forehead. I still wore my Celtic stone necklace around my neck, even though it didn't fit the outfit, but kept it on just for safety measures and all.

After I finished hanging up the last bit of décor on the columns, I took a couple steps back and gazed around the whole Lair, seeing orange and black streamers, balloons, skeleton ornaments, pumpkin ornaments, bat ornaments, spider-web ornaments, and a huge banner that stretched across under the archway between the Living area and the hallway towards the bedrooms that said **'HAPPY HALLOWEEN'** on it in big, black, gooey-like letters.

' _This is definitely fitted for a perfect Halloween party,'_ I stated in my mind with a big prideful smile on my face while placing my hands on my hips in satisfaction.

I gazed around the Lair a little more, feeling like this was gonna be one of the best nights ever, but then suddenly remembered that while I was feeling utterly excited and joyful of the occasion, I knew that this year would be my very first time spending Halloween without my father, mother, and little sister. My smile faded into a sad frown as I lowered my eyes down to the floor, having all the joyous emotions disperse into sadness and depression. I then looked onto my chest that rested onto my necklace, having me raised my right hand up, and over to it, grabbed the stone in between my index finger and thumb, and staring at it somberly. While moving around the stone, seeing the symbols glimmer in the limelight, this was one of the only things that I had left that reminds me of them, it also brought out some good old memories of our time during 'trick-or-treating' at Halloween:

My sister and I in our own chosen costumes and our ghost/pumpkin buckets to hold our candy.

Either Mom or Dad would take a picture of both of us, standing near our decorative house, or anywhere else inside or out, smiling happily and excitedly.

Walking down the streets, from block to block, neighborhood to neighborhood, going from door to door, saying 'TRICK-OR-TREAT', holding out our buckets for the person with the bowl of candy to put a bunch each in them, run back to Mom and Dad, and show how much candy we got and kept on going while the night was still young to travel.

I chuckled with a warm grin on my face while still keeping my eyes on my stone necklace, 'til I realize, that even with these memories, I can still keep them with me and always remind that, even with or without them, I can still enjoy myself on this spectacular night. In addition, of course, I wouldn't be alone, I would be with Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Master Splinter, and April while going up to the surface of the City to celebrate Halloween, making it all the more joyous and fun.

"Whoa, Dudette! The place is lookin Spook-tacular, yo!"

I looked over my left to see Leo, Mikey, and Donnie walking on the walkway between the Living area and the open water tunnels under the Dojo in their own chosen costumes. Leo was wearing an identical outfit of his favorite hero, Captain Ryan in 'Space Heroes'; Donnie was wearing a costume that looked like it came out of medieval times, and he's holding a small, rectangular-size book that says _**"Love poems"**_ , which probably indicates that he's a medieval poet; Mikey is wearing a 'SpongeBob' costume, with his head sticking atop of it and his arms out on both sides, but his legs are in a white tunic and has big, black shoe covers, just like how the actual SpongeBob Square-Pants wears.

"Thanks, Mikey," I replied with a giggle as I smiled joyfully, "You guys all look great in your costumes."

"Thanks, Alora. You look great in yours, too," Leo said appreciatively, feeling my heart beating a mile a minute inside my chest and having myself blush while shyly looking away, feeling flustered from the blue-clad Turtle's compliment.

As I looked back toward the three, I then noticed that a certain overly hotheaded Turtle was missing.

"Wait, where's Raph?" I asked in confusion, having Leo, Donnie, and Mikey look to one another with blank yet quizzical expressions in thought.

Just then, the sudden sound of snoring was heard, loud and clearly, having all of us turn and see the one and only Raph, lying on the far side of the concrete couch in the Living area, sleeping soundly and lazily with a pillow under his head, his right arm and leg dangling over the edge of the couch while his left hand was placed on his plastron and his left leg stretched out onto the concrete couch's surface. Leo, Donnie, and I all silently yet casually walked over to the sleeping Turtle and slowly lean over to see closer while Mikey sneakily zipped up right in front of us with his shell facing us, staring blankly at his older brother before waving his left hand over Raph's face, seeing if he'll react to the vibration of the hand's movement, but he didn't as the red-clad Turtle continued to snore loudly and contently in drowsiness.

"Whoa, man. He's totally out of it," Mikey stated, turning to us with an awestruck expression.

"Okay, Raph's here, without wearing a costume, and is sleeping on Halloween night?" I theorized at the situation in bewilderment.

"Raph's not really a big Halloween fan," Donnie informs commonly.

"He thinks it's too "childish" and "it's baby stuff", so - he doesn't celebrate it much like he used to," Leo clarifies next informatively.

I rolled my eyes with my head lolled onto my left side and crossed my arms over my chest while saying skeptically, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"[Chuckles] Dudes, check out all the drool that's dripping out of his mouth," Mikey chuckled with a grin, pointing with his right index finger near the left corner of Raph's mouth, while still snoring, seeing a trail of saliva slipping down on the side and onto the concrete couch, having Leo, Donnie, and I look at each other with disturb yet weird looks.

"Well, Halloween fan or not, we are not letting Raph miss out on any of this. This is the biggest and scariest night of the year; everyone in the City is gonna be out tonight, so we need to figure out to get Raph up, into a costume, and move his shell out of the Lair," I confirmed strictly and determinedly.

"I agree, but you and I both know that, no matter how hard or persuasive we can be, Raph's not gonna confirm to this easily so, in other words; he's not gonna agree to this without a fight," Leo clarified remotely and informatively to me.

Just then, I lightly glance over Leo's shoulder, seeing Donnie with his left index finger curled under his chin with his right hand placed on his hip in a thinking position, deep in thought and concentration when he perks up with a bright smile and glint in his brown eyes while pointing his once curled finger up at his side, seeing as if he has something in mind.

"I think I know the perfect ideal costume for Raph to fit in," Donnie announces with his head turned to Leo and I, having us both look at each other in confusion and wonder before turning back to the purple-clad Turtle who then turned his attention to his younger brother with a mischievous grin, "Mikey."

Mikey zips over right next to him with a blank yet wondrous look, only for Donnie to place his right hand over his mouth while leaning over Mikey's right ear, whispering something secretively and quietly that made the orange-clad Turtle's expression changed into a bright-up smile, covering his mouth with both hands, hearing a few snickering noises, and turns slightly at Donnie, who regains straight and his hand moved down, both wearing mischievous and sinister grins before both Turtles ran off to who-knows-where at the moment, leaving both Leo and I behind with bewildered yet wondering expressions.

"Something tells me that they're about to do something to Raph that's gonna get them both pummeled for life," I stated out in concern and wonderment.

"Sure looks that way," Leo replies while crossing his arms over his plastron chest with a dry look, "Cause knowing those two, it's definitely a prank that's gonna get them in serious trouble."

A few minutes later, Donnie and Mikey came back with a few accessories in tow; Donnie got a roll of duct tape, white straps, and a hot-glue gun; Mikey came over with a fluffy, hot-pink tutu, a pair of light pink, sliver-traced fairy wings, and a plastic-silver tiara with a magenta-pink jewel in the center.

' _Oh, shell,'_ I cursed in my head, realizing on what they were planning on doing and how much hot water they were both gonna be in when Raph wakes up.

Not wasting another second, both Donnie and Mikey went straight on to their 'prank-tastic' work:

Donnie and Mikey carefully sit Raph up on the couch while he was still snoring his head off.

Donnie and Mikey sneakily wrapped the tutu around the red-clad Turtles' waist, and then used the duct tape to attach the tutu around Raph's waist permanently so he wouldn't rip it off first chance.

Donnie uses the hot-glue gun to attached the white straps onto the fairy wings, before he and Mikey quietly hooked them through Raph's arms one at a time to get them on.

And finally, they placed the tiara upon the top of Raph's head, who surprisingly hasn't twitched, stirred, or waken up from what the two Ninja Turtles were doing, seeing fully into view on Raph's new Halloween costume while he was snoring still in deep sleep.

Mikey and Donnie, who were both silently snickering and giggling to themselves at what they did, both turned to each other with big, triumphant grins and high-three in victory while Leo, who still had his arms crossed with a dried look, and I, who had my hands on my hips with a concern yet impressed expression, came over and saw with the two Turtle brothers did to their second eldest.

"Oooh, boy. Raph's not gonna be happy when he wakes up and sees himself like this," I muttered in worriedness.

"You two do realize how much heated trouble you're both gonna be in, right?" Leo askes Donnie and Mikey, turning from one Turtle to the other with a raised-eyebrow look.

"Relax, you guys. You wanted Raph to get in on the fun, well, [giggles] now he is," Donnie insures, gesturing his left hand at the now-dressed-up Turtle before turning back to us saying, "Besides, this is Halloween; it's supposed to be like 'pranks' and all that scary stuff."

"Yeah, man! Show some of that Halloween spirit there, yo!" Mikey chimed in, agreeing with Donnie with a big toothy grin.

"I hate to admit it, but – they kinda have a point," I admitted regretfully, having Leo glance to me before letting a defeating sigh escape his lips.

"I also hate to admit this, but – I think they do, too," Leo admits as well, agreeing to my response.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to wake'em up without causing a major reaction," Donnie proclaimed while thinking up a good solution, doing the same thinking position he did for the 'costume-build-up' 'til his expression lit up with another idea, "I got it! We can used a bowl of hot water, place his left hand into the raising temperature liquid, then, when his hand gets too warm, it would cause a stirring reaction that would wake him up!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Mikey mutters out, bouncing up and down on his feet with his left, outstretched hand in the air, gaining all of our attention as he the gives his ideal opinion to wake up the hothead red-masked Turtle, "Or, we could use shaving cream! We find a good can of the shaving stuff, gently squirt some onto his right hand, wait for the right moment then - *SPLAT*! Raph wakes up with shaving goo all over himself!"

"Or…," Donnie counters on with another idea, "We find a feather duster, quietly lean over Raph's head, slightly tickle the tip of the feather duster onto his nose, tickle it for a good few more seconds, and then with a majestic sneeze, Raph's up and at'em for the rest of the evening!"

"Ooh, ooh! I got another one!" Mikey calls out excitedly, seeing both the orange and purple-clad Turtles bicker on back and forth on ways in waking up Raph, having Leo and I stand on the sidelines, gazing from one Turtle to the other on their intentional ideas.

"Why not just simply wake him up the usual way? That would be better than going through all the details and stuff," I implied turning to Leo.

"Yeah, but they would get caught faster once Raph wakes up, gets angry at them for waking him, notices what he's wearing, and starts chasing them around the Lair non-stop all night," Leo theorizes quite strategically before shrugging while also informing, "Either way, they're gonna get caught about this no matter which way this will go."

"Hm, true," I replied with a shrug as well, still gazing at the two Ninja brothers still going on and on about their ideas on waking the Sai-wielding Turtle up.

We kept watching the two talk and talk to no end when suddenly, a buzzing sound was heard coming from Leo's left side, having the both of us perk up at that before Leo reaches over with his right hand, pulls out his T-phone within his belt, looks at it in seeing who was calling him.

"It's from April," Leo informs, having me slightly surprised and curious as to why she was calling as Leo presses the button to accept the call and lifts it up to his left ear, listening and talking to the red-haired teen:

"Hey, April. What's up?...Uh-huh… alright…Are they still there?...Okay, keep a close eye on them, April. Will meet you there."

Leo then takes the phone away from his ear, presses the same button to end the call, and turns to me with a serious yet determined hint in his eyes.

"We're gonna have to hold off on 'trick-or-treating' for later. April spotted the Kraang in a neighborhood alley," Leo informed with a firm tone.

"Probably up to no good in trying to ruin Halloween night," I added in annoyance, crossing my arms over my chest with an angered expression.

"We better get moving," Leo replies before walking over between Donnie and Mikey, who seized their bickering conversation when the blue-clad Turtle passed through them, and stands near the sleeping Raphael, leans over, grabs his right shoulder with his left hand, shaking him up out of the red-clad Turtle's snoring conspiracy while yelling rather loudly, "Come on, Raph! Wake up!"

With a few good hard shaking and the eruption of the snoring, Raph stirs constantly from the sudden movement, muttering "Huh? Wha - ?" with half-lidded eyes from waking up, turning his head from right to left, before looking over to his older brother that made him wake up more vibrantly, seeing his sleepy expression turn into a mixture of anger, annoyance, and rage.

"What's the big idea, Leo?! I was fast asleep!" Raph yells out angrily with his hands twisting into balled-up fists.

"Well, we need you, Raph. We got an emergency up top tonight and April's keeping a close eye 'til we get there," Leo inquires frankly, having Raph go quiet at that before the double katana-wielding Turtle turns over to Mikey and Donnie, who were quite surprise to hear this unexpected news, says to them with a smirk, "So grab what you can and saddle up. We're going topside – 'Halloween style'."

"Aw, yeah! It's go time on Halloween night, dudes!" Mikey cheered out enthusiastically before he, Donnie, Raph, Leo, and I went our own way in grabbing our gear and meeting at the entrance to exit.

I sprinted over to my room and the only thing I could grab was my Hamato Clan symbolled upper arm cover as I carefully pulled it over my costume's sleeve on my right arm and placed it perfectly with the symbol showing off its honorary glory. I knew I didn't need anything else since I only had my aura-wielding powers, plus my Celtic necklace I was already wearing, so I was basically all set to go.

Nodding at that in satisfaction, I paced out of my room, stand near at the Lair's entrance, seeing that I was the first to be here, though it was no surprised since I just needed to grab one item, waited a couple of minutes when the Ninja Turtles ran over a few seconds after the other, and when all five of us were accounted for, we then wasted not a moment as we all ran, in my case flew, out of the Lair in quick pace. While running, I glance over to Raph, still in his 'fairy' costume that he was not even aware of, having me turn my gaze straight while shaking my head hopelessly and stating within my head:

' _I hope Raph notices his costume soon, otherwise, someone will say it for him and cause a major temper tantrum at Mikey and Donnie for sure.'_

After ten to fifteen minutes tops of running, we managed to head up the surface of the City, jumping and sprinting over rooftops. We were scouring throughout the streets in search of April, but also seeing the creepy and spooky decorations that the citizens of New York City put up on their apartment doorsteps, seeing little kids and teenagers wearing their own costumes while their parents were attending them with care and cautiousness. I could see each of their bright, happy faces as they skidded door to door with buckets or bags in hand, holding them out while hearing "TRICK-OR-TREAT" as the person inside the door with a bowl full of candy grabs a handful and shoves them in for each kid. I smiled warmly with a chuckle, feeling happy and grateful that while the people in the neighborhoods were having the time of their lives, the guys and I had to stop a group of Kraang from making sure that this Halloween night would last with creep-tastic fun.

"Hold up, guys," Leo ordered, having us all halt back with a screech, seeing that he was gazing over the right side edge of the building we were on, looking down an empty alley.

We all went next to him and looked in the same direction he was at, gazing down to see a ginger-haired teenage girl wearing a dress-like costume and her hair was down, but still wore a headband nonetheless, had her back turn to us while peering from behind a building into an opening that showed images of shadows on the floor that looked like skinny and robotic-like movements, indicating that it could be the Kraang.

"Is that April?" Donnie asked in astonishment and wonder.

"Sure looks like her," Raph replies intricately.

"I'll go see," I informed, having me used my aural-flight and slowly lowered myself down a few feet away from the dressed female teen, taking a few quiet steps towards her as her back was still turned toward me, not noticing my arrival as I softly yet questionably called out, "April?"

I saw her perk up at the call, having her swiftly turn around, seeing that it really was the freckled, blue-eyed, red-haired teenage girl with a surprised expression on her face. She then smiled happily, as she moved away from her spot and walked up to me with a beaming look.

"Alora! Guys! I'm so glad you all got here," She exclaimed gratefully as the others then jumped in as if they already knew it was her in the outfit.

"Yeah, I totally knew that was really April the whole time," Mikey interpreted proudly, having both Leo and Raph do an eye-roll at the younger brother's intent.

"Glad we found you, April. We saw you there for sec and we weren't sure if it was you," I explained with an apologetic expression, once I got a good look at April's costume.

She was wearing silky, pale yellow, floor length gown that looked like it was also from the medieval times. She had velvety maroon clashing the pale yellowness on the sides for a dramatic effect, a corset style lacing an intricate detail up the bodice, along with a ruched neckline that shows a feminine look. The sleeves are a sheer, golden color that reaches all the way down around her wrist with a mystic flow to it that definitely showed how elegant and enchanting she is. She also wore around her neck a bronze, diamond-shape necklace with a few elegant beads trailing down from it, and the headband upon her head was black, but on the left side was the shape of a flower made of plastic-made silver jewels, which completed the look of her classic-held beauty.

"Wow, April. You look really stunning in your costume," I complimented in awe, having April smile shyly while brushing a streak of loosen hair behind her left ear.

"Aw, thanks. I'm playing the character 'Juliet' from one of Shakespeare's all-time favorite love stories," She informed casually, lifting the skirt of her dress, moving from side to side in an elegant fashioned.

Although from the corner of my eye, I glance over to see Donnie with a love-struck gaze at April, seeing with widen eyes and mouth open at the beautiful costume she was wearing.

"W-Whoa…s-s-so…b-b-b-beauti…," I heard him murmur in a dreamy-like state, having me giggle silently at Donnie's stammering words, only for Raph to stomp over and snap his brother out of it by giving him a good whack to the head, making the purple-clad Turtle painfully grunt at the impact.

"Come on, Romeo. We got an emergency here and we all need to focus," Raph stated strictly, having Donnie regain himself while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand on where the red-clad Turtle hit him.

"Oh! Eh, right, right, [Chuckles embarrassingly] ah, sorry," Donnie said bashfully with a sheepish grin, having Raph roll his eyes with his arms crossed and a silent groan in his tone.

Just then, April looked over at Raph's costume, the one he wasn't completely aware of yet, stares at it with a raised-eyebrow, looking puzzled, and asked the one question that made me tense up with a wide-eyed, timid expression:

"Um, Raph? Is that what you're wearing?"

Raph, who gave April a confused yet strange look before questioning, "What're you talking about? I'm not wearing anything."

"Then why are you dress up as a fairy princess?" April said confusingly, still not understanding the masquerade get-up.

Raph, who had a blank look at that, decisively looks down to see the duct-taped tutu that was attached around his waist from earlier.

"What the - ?!" He sputtered out it shock, before looking frantically around for something, until seeing a window store that looked dark inside, telling that it was probably closed for the night or maybe out of business.

Raph then jogs over to it, gazes at his reflection through the window, and, to his utter shock and speechlessness, he sees himself fully dressed up in the hot-pink tutu, the light-pink, silver traced wings, and the pink-jeweled tiara all matched onto him. Raph's pupils in his eyes dilated so darn small you could hardly see them as he kept staring at his costume self with a blank-out look, along with seeing his right eye twitching as if a sign like he was about to blow up in anger or something far, far worse. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April, and I all stood on the sidelines, staring at Raph's frozen structure in front of the store's window, still gazing blankly and eye-twitching that lasted another few more seconds, 'til finally, his expression slowly turned from blank into absolute, infuriating, out-of-control rage with his brows furrowing so deep, his teeth gritted tightly, as well goes for his hand-balled fists, before yelling out at the top of his lungs in anger and grudgingly with his hands, grabbed the skirts of his tutu, trying to rip it straight off him, but thanks to the duct tape strapped around it along with him, it wasn't coming off, making the Sai-wielding Turtle more and more angrier by the second.

"WHO'S [GRUNTS] FAULT [GRUNTS] IS IT [GRUNTS] THIS TIME?!" Raph demanded threateningly, who still trudge himself on getting the tutu off of him.

Only to answer his question, Mikey started bursting out in laughter at Raph's angry tactics, holding himself by the stomach from keeling over and pointing his right, outstretched index finger at him, while the rest of us try to remain natural from this displaying infuriation. Raph, who heard Mikey's laughing fit, turns over to him with fire in his heated eyes as three to four angry veins pulsed atop of his head.

"MIKEY!" He thundered out in fury before charging right towards us, mostly at the freckled, fun-loving Ninja Turtle, while declaring, "YOU'RE SO DEAD ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Mikey, who took offense on that, suddenly started running the opposite away from the overly hotheaded Turtle while still laughing, making Raph more infuriated with him now as the two kept running and chasing each other around us, having Leo, who face-palmed himself as in knowing that this would definitely happen, Donnie, who was quietly snickering to himself since he was a part of it yet didn't get caught on it was enjoying every aspect of this, April, who looked really confused in dumbfounded by this whole scenario, and I, who rolled my eyes with my hands on my hips with an amused smile, knowing that this was gonna last for a little while.

"Am I missing something about this?" April questioned, turning to me with a perplexed look.

I shook my head with a chuckle before turning to the redheaded 'Juliet' while placing my left hand on her upper arm, responding, "It's a long story, but will tell you about it later."

"Alright, April. What's going on here about the Kraang?" Leo asked in a serious demeanor, getting back at the matter on why we were here in the first place.

"I spotted the Kraang and their white van behind this very corner," She explained, jerking her left thumb over to the opening behind her before continuing, "I went over quietly to investigate when they came out of their vehicle and took out a few canisters of Mutagen; I think their planning something heinous with it."

"Well, this is the Kraang we're talking about here, so - it's no surprise whether they're planning something evil," I mentioned adequately.

Leo, Donnie, April, and I peeked around the corner again, into a remote clearing to see at least seven to eight Kraang droids with a few blasters in hand, along with a case-full of Mutagen canisters stacked up, one of the Kraang taking one of them out of the case, unscrewing one of the ends of the canister, and, with another Kraang droid approaching him with some kind of small injection gun in its right robotic hand, sticks the tip of the gun into the open-lid canister and, pressing a red button, slowly inserts some Mutagen into the gun's tube in a small amount.

"Their inserting Mutagen into that alienated medicine injection gun," Donnie stated out the obvious with suspicion.

"Any idea what for?" Leo asked curiously.

"Hmm, not sure. Whatever it is, it can't be good," Donnie replied with concern yet seriousness.

Just then, two other Kraang droids, with bags that seem to have loads, and I do mean _loads_ , of candy, carrying them over to the other Kraang droids with the open canister and the injection gun with a small dose of Mutagen. As the Kraang stood a foot away, the Kraang with the injection gun walked over and stood in front of the other Kraang with the candy bags then talked to them in their own weird, alien-like way.

"Kraang, the hard substance known as 'candy' is a hard substance that the humans will eat that will be eaten by the humans."

"Indeed, Kraang. The humans that will eat the hard substance known as 'candy' will and shall be eaten on this exact night which is the night that is known as 'Halloween'," the other Kraang that held one of the bags full of candy replied.

"Humans that will be eating the hard substance known as 'candy' which will be eaten by the humans will be making it the perfect substance that will be holding the exact amount of Mutagen which makes the amount perfect for the substance to hold it for which will soon be eaten by the humans," the Kraang with the injection gun clarified as it took out one of the pieces of candy, takes the injection gun with its tip pressed right at the wrapped treat, and, by pressing the red button once more, injects the small amount of Mutagen right into the candy's hard substance, seeing a sickly aquamarine glow showing right inside it.

"The humans will soon be mutated quicker with in perfecting the mutagen that which will soon be perfected that will quickly mutate the humans," The Kraang informed with the open canister of Mutagen.

Leo, Donnie, April, and I all gasped in shock and horror, hardly believing on what we just heard and saw, before we all retreated back and hid behind the corner with wide-eyed, scared, and worried looks.

"The Kraang are injecting candy with Mutagen so the citizens can eat them and mutate faster within their systems!" Donnie exclaimed terrifyingly.

"They'll all be turned into actual monsters for real!" Leo exclaimed horrifyingly.

"They won't know what to do with themselves! Several other people will get seriously hurt!" April exclaimed with worriedness.

"We have to stop them! Fast!" I inquired determinedly.

"Agreed," Leo replied firmly.

Just to hear Mikey's laughter and Raph's angry yelling, having us all look over to see the red-clad Turtle still chasing after Mikey, who was probably still majorly angry with him on the costume, only for Leo to pace over, push in between the two, holding Raph back by standing in front of him and place both of his hands on Raph's upper arms as the angry Turtle struggled to get out of Leo's grip and reach out to grab a hold on the orange-clad Turtle.

"Calm down, Raph! We got something more important to deal with right now," Leo instructed.

"More important than granting Mikey's death wish?!" Raph questioned rhetorically yet infuriatingly, still struggling in trying to get to Mikey, who stood behind Leo in a protective manner.

"Yes," Leo grunted out as Raph calmed down a little, having the blue-clad Turtle explain the reasoning, "The Kraang are injecting small doses of Mutagen into candy so when people eat them, they'll mutate faster."

Raph and Mikey's expressions went wide-eyed in shock and disturbance.

"What?! Dude, that is so mess up!" Mikey exclaimed with an angry tone, clearly not liking the evil scheme one bit.

"There's no way their getting away with this crap," Raph informed, equally as angry at, not toward Mikey anymore, but to the Kraang.

"Then let's get in there and stop'em," I announced with a narrowed grin-like expression, having everyone around me nodded in agreement.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I all got into position and, at the perfect moment, we all charged into the clearing with weapons, as well as aura-filled fists, ablaze and stood there with fightable stances, readying ourselves for a massive battle while April stood behind the corner, waiting 'til the fight was over.

"Trick-or-treat, alien scums," Leo announces in a heroic tone, gaining the surprising attention with the Kraang, having a few of them raised up and aim their blasters at us, hearing the humming sounds from it indicating that they were charging in ready to fire.

"We caught you red-handed, Kraang. So drop the candy and pack up those Mutagen canisters before things get outta hand here," I warned specifically with both my fists up in front of me, glowing brightly with magical aural energy.

"It is the ones known as the Turtles and the Noble Light that which are wearing known that are called 'costumes'," The Kraang droid with the armload of candy informed.

"Affirmative, Kraang. The ones known as the Turtles and the Noble Light that which are wearing known as 'costumes' are wearing as a celebration for the traditional holiday in which they are celebrating which is known as 'Halloween'," The other Kraang with the injection gun replies.

"Though Kraang knows that the ones called the Turtles and the Noble Light have come here to this place that the Kraang are in this place in hopes of stopping the plans of Kraang that are planning here in this place," The one Kraang that was holding the open canister of Mutagen stated at the other two Kraang.

"Indeed, Kraang. The ones known as the Turtles and the Noble Light must be annihilated for which the plans of Kraang to succeed which is the plan of Kraang," The Kraang with the injection gun agreed.

While the Kraang were chittering back and forth with each other, the rest of us, still in fighting positions, just simply stood by with confused yet dumbfounded expressions, wondering if we were ever gonna start fighting and taking them out anytime now.

"Um, dudes? Are they ever gonna stop talking, cause I'm getting a little confused whether we're gonna fight'em or not, so…" Mikey muttered to us with a puzzled and weird-out look, stilling holding out his nunchucks under his arms.

"Well, they better shut up soon or I'm gonna go impatient here and start pounding them," Raph stated out angrily and impatiently, stepping in a bit while giving a twirl about with both of his Sais in hand and posing them out at his sides.

As Raph came up a step in front of the scenery, the Kraang turn their robotic heads over to him, staring at him for a bit with spaced out faces, before a few beeping sounds were heard and then one of the Kraang said:

"Kraang, the one known as Raphael is wearing what is known as a 'costume' that shows a less meaningful advantage that which is meaning less as a threat which is not a threat to Kraang."

"Kraang agrees, Kraang. The Turtle known as Raphael is less threatening to Kraang in which is what he is wearing which is known as 'costume' is posing less as a threat to Kraang," Another Kraang with the other bag loaded with candy informs with a bit of a mocking format.

"Kraang can see that which is known as 'costume' that the Turtle known as Raphael is wearing looks to be what as known as ridiculous and funny-looking to Kraang is what is known as hysterical in finding what is known as 'costume' which is ridiculous and funny-looking," Another Kraang with a blaster in hand announced out, having the rest of the Kraang laugh out loud, only it sounded empty and emotionless to the ear, which found it a little hard in finding it funny for an alien robot.

As the Kraang were busy laughing at the 'fairy princess' Ninja Turtle, I looked over to the red-clad Turtle with his shell facing us with an extremely worried and fearful expression, seeing Raph starting to tense up majorly, the same tensing part from a few minutes ago when he noticed his costume, seeing that the muscles on his arms were showing his veins through his thick green skin, his fists were squeezed tightly around his weapons he was holding, his shoulders were up and buried near the sides of his head while seeing several angered veins popping all over the top of his head and hearing the growling noise of an angry bulldog coursing through his throat.

"Uh-oh," I muttered with a wide-eyed, frighten look, knowing that the Kraang had taken it too far on Raph's costume, having myself; Leo, Donnie, and Mikey back up a couple feet away with worriedsome and scared expressions.

We waited timidly and frantically, still staring at the fuming-up Turtle while hearing the annoying laughter of the Kraang droids, hopefully that they would stop they're bellowing fun, but sadly, they just kept on laughing, seeing that Raph was letting that laughing fit infuriate him more.

Then, after a couple of minute tensing sensation, Raph finally snapped; he charged in in a full battling mode, shouting out at the top of his lungs in fury with Sais held out at both of his sides, came crashing right toward the few Kraang with the bags of candy and the injection gun, who seized their laughing inquiry when Raph began charging at them with such frustration. Raph jabbed his left Sai into the one Kraang that held the gun right into its chest, seeing pink sparks flying from the stabbing wound's system, before Raph withdraw back his weapon from it and whacked it with his right Sai-held fist, sending it to the ground. With one Kraang down, he then turned his attention to the ones with the candy bags in hand, and with a scowling rage of utter anger, he charges and grabs the first one by the head, tosses him and sends a Ninjutsu star to cut off the power circuit, then stabs his right Sai behind the second Kraang through the back and kicks him straight at the ground, having both Kraang droids drop the loaded bags of candy that skidded all over the pavement ground. While three of the Kraang were taken out, Raph stares at the rest of the Kraang, whose blasters were already charged, began firing at the red-clad Turtle, which made Raph more angrier and in heated rage, having him speedingly charged right toward them non-stop by passing the lasers and threw himself in tackling fury with a battle cry.

As Raph tackled the remaining Kraang by himself, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and I all stood idly by, having us lower our defenses down while staring at the one-man battlefield. We watched with blank expressions as Raph took out the rest of the Kraang one-by-one, seeing robotic limbs fly, hearing systems shut down with sparks sparling out of the broken parts that landed on the ground, and actual Kraang popping out of their compartments and scurrying away whimpering and screeching in fright. Raph was brutally handling the situation all on his own, which made it more clearly that we all didn't need to pitch in on this at all.

When Raph hit the last Kraang down with dislocating a right arm and punching it down with a hard 'thud', Raph panted heavily with a white-eyed angry glare with gritted teeth, holding onto his Sais tightly in his fisted-up hands, gazing down at the messy work he had done while the rest of us stood and saw on what had transpired.

"Well… that was nicely handled, per-say," I stated rhetorically, breaking the awkward silence.

"Definitely was not expecting anything like that to happen," Donnie admitted shockingly while Mikey muttered a "Nope" with a wide-eyed blank demeanor.

"I SWEAR, IF ANYBODY ELSE MOCKS OR TAUNTS THE WAY I LOOK, I'M GONNA - ," Raph was about to proclaimed in a raging fit, only for Leo to pace over to him and place his left hand onto the angry Turtle's right shoulder in hopes of calming him down.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, Raph. I think you've made your point," Leo clarified by gesturing his right hand over to the broken-pieced Kraang droids on the ground, dead and motionless, before looking back to his brother again and informing, "You need to calm down now, okay?"

"Okay," Raph replies in a breathy tone, trying to ease his pressure down.

Only for a upper body part of a Kraang with its head still attach to its neck piece, suddenly jerks its head up, obviously still function, having both Turtles perk up at that, but Raph, with quick reflex, threw his left Sai straight at it, having the pointed blade stab into it between the eyes, sending the head flat down onto the ground before the glowing pink color faded and the beeping sound died, knowing now that it was completely shut down.

Once the actual fight was done and over with, Donnie, Mikey, and I went up next to Leo and Raph, who pulled out one of his weapons out of a Kraang droid's head, seeing, is that it wasn't much of a chore like our previous battles with these alien-creeps to deal with. That is when we heard footsteps running over to us, having us look to see April trudging up with a worried yet joyous look on her face.

"You guys okay? Did you manage to stop them?" She asked in concern, only to look over and gaze down to see the sight to behold on the once standing Kraang droids that were scattered all over the clearing, seeing her expression changed from worry to surprise while questioning, "Whoa. You guys really went all out on them this time, huh?"

"Actually, it wasn't us who did this," Donnie interpreted, having April give a confused look at that.

"It was just Raph who fought'em. We all just stood behind while he took them out all by himself in total fury when the Kraang were teasing him about his costume, and that's what got'em like this," I explained while gesturing my left hand out to the robotic parts.

"Whoa. Really?" April said in shock.

"Yeah, April, you like totally should've seen him. He was like 'Grr! Arrgh! Hiyah! Rragh!' and they were all like 'POW! BOOM! CRASH! SPLAT!'," Mikey replies while demonstrating on how Raph took on the fight and making sound effects to make it sound more dramatic, but very poorly, having me chuckle with an amused smile.

Just then, I look over to the white van, not only seeing the huge stacks of the dangerously liquid substance canisters, but also seeing a couple of black bags within the opening in the back, having me walk over to it with a curious demeanor on my expression as I reached over with both hands, pull open the top of one of the bags, seeing that it was the several amounts of candy that held the small doses of Mutagen inside them.

"Hey, you guys," I called from over my shoulder, but still kept my eyes right onto the Mutagen candy, seeing the green glow reflecting brightly out of the bag.

I felt the others auras coming up from behind, while hearing the footsteps of each one of them walking over to me, having me turn to face them as well as holding part of the outskirts of one of the black bags filled with transformed-alien candy.

"I just found the rest of the Kraang's experimenting stash," I announced strictly, having Leo lean over and see the glowing, green liquidize treats inside it, before narrowing his brows at the stuff, straightening his posture, and turning his attention to us determinedly.

"We need to get rid of this candy; all of it. We can't risk anyone getting mutated by eating this stuff," He declared firmly.

"But how are we gonna get rid of it, dudes?" Mikey asked quizzically.

"Simple, Mikey," Leo replies with a determined smirk as he then clarifies simply, "We burn it."

With that said, the Raph, Mikey, April, and I gathered all the mutated candy in the black bags while Donnie and Leo found an empty garbage can, having us placed all the bags into the can one at a time, and, with Donnie lighting up a match from a match book he held (for safety purposes and such), throws it into the can with the mutated candy-filled bags, in mere couple of minutes, having the entire inside of the garbage can lit up in flames, along with the black bags with the glowing green treats within it. We all watched as the wrapped-candy substances melted into the heated fire, seeing the mutagen fading away as every aspect of the hard-covered sweets liquidized and turned into ash.

"Well, at least no one will be mutated anytime tonight," Donnie insured, having us all nod and hum in agreement, as we all stared at the burning candy flames.

"Well then, since the Kraang had been stopped for now and the day is saved, whaddya say we go back in enjoying Halloween by going for some 'Trick-Or-Treating'," I stated out with an upbeat tone, thinking about spending the remaining of the night with some good-old, spooky fashion fun.

"Took the words right outta my mouth," Leo replied with a grin, seemingly agreeing to my statement while the others all agreed as well:

Donnie: "Absolutely."

April: "Totally."

Raph: "[Scowls grumpily] Alright."

Mikey: "Aw, yeah! 'Trick-Or-Treating' time, boi!"

We then turn and left the open clearing of the alley, leaving behind several broken Kraang droid parts, and a garbage can with burning, melted, ash-filled evidence.

The Turtles, April, and I walked down several blocks from the Kraang conspiracy a few moments ago, looking around the joyous and exhilarating decorations, such as jack-o-lanterns, streamers, spooky signs, ghost ornaments, skeletons, and all other creepy and scary stuff that you could've imagined. We also saw other kids and teenagers walked pass us in scary costumes like as witches, vampires, ghouls, zombies, monsters of any kind, along accompanied by adults that are possibly parents, older siblings, or anyone else among those lines. Seeing them all smiling and running to the next house for treats was the best part about Halloween; you get to have fun, and that's exactly what my friends and I here were gonna do.

We all held each different bags to hold our candy, heading up the stairs to one of the apartment houses as April used her right index finger to press the button, having it ring the doorbell. Waiting patiently, I glanced to see Raph looking annoyed while grumbling under his breath, obviously thinking that this was ridiculous and childish for his age, well, all I could say about this was 'tough noogies'. I then felt an aural presence coming to the door inside, having the door open to see a women with short, blonde hair and blue eyes reveal herself with a bowl full of candy, seeing us with bags in hand that brought a cheerful smile on her face.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" The guys, April, and I all responded aloud to her with beaming expressions, holding out our bags openly for her to place the candy inside.

One at a time, the nice woman each placed a handful of candy into our bags while complimenting on our costumes, even took a liking on Raph's costume, much to his annoyance on that, having us smile, snicker, and giggle on his attitude. We said our 'thanks' to the woman while heading down the apartment's stairs, walking over next to the other houses in search of treats.

We walked house-to-house, ringing doorbells, shouting 'trick-or-treat', receiving more and more candy 'til the bags we were each carrying were starting to feel heavy that you couldn't keep up at it anymore. Either way, we were all having a great time, especially Mikey, who was rambling on how much candy that he has in his Halloween bag.

"Man, dudes! Have you ever seen this much candy?! I feel like I can never go hungry after having all of this deliciousness ever again!" Mikey exclaimed happily and excitedly with big, star-filled eyes, staring at the inside of his bag filled with sweets.

"Don't go overboard with this, Mikey," Leo warned cautiously and serenely.

Yeah, remember what happen last time you ate too many hard-covered sweets? You had a major sugar-rush and ended up with a stomach ache the next day," Donnie reminded theoretically, catching both April and I's attention on what the purple-clad Turtle had brought up.

"Wait, - Mikey had a sugar-rush?" I asked surprisingly, hardly believing that someone like Mikey, who happened to be the funny, crazy-loving, adorable Mutant Ninja Turtle that was energetic and enthusiastic upon anything that was thrown his way, could have something abductive like that.

Both the purple and blue-clad Turtles nodded as Leo replied, "Yep. Mikey ate like over a dozen or so with the Halloween candy and - let's just say - he kinda went berserk afterwards."

"He went completely crazy; his eyes were loopy, he had a wild look on his face, and he frantically ran, jumped, cartwheeled, sprung, bounced, everything you can think of all over the Lair. Luckily we had to catch him and set him to rest before it all got outta hand," Donnie continued with the tale.

"When he woke up the next morning, he looked more green than usual, complaining about his stomach hurting so much that he couldn't eat a thing," Leo finished the story, having both April and I seem astonish and bewildered at the same time.

"Yeah. I felt like my stomach was about to burst open from all that candy I ate. I can still remember the feeling of it since that painful day," Mikey stated with a cringing and wincing tone, holding his stomach with his right hand while expressing a nauseous demeanor.

"Wow. That must've been – and felt – rough," April inquired a bit unsurely, having me nod at that with a uneasy expression myself.

"So now, we know that we need to limit our candy eating habits down to a minimum in case something like that ever happens again," Donnie insured with a lingering narrowed stare at his younger brother, who let out a sheepish chuckle while a sweat drop on the right side of his head, along with a smile to go with it.

"Anyways, it's starting to get late. Why don't we head back to the Lair and celebrate the rest of our time there," I suggested, having the others nod in agreement at that.

"Right, we should probably head on home; Master Splinter's there waiting for us to get back," Leo informed, having us all follow him down the sidewalk back to the Lair.

While walking, I noticed that there was a certain Turtle who wasn't among us, having me look around in confusion throughout the group, only to look behind to see Raph, in his fancy costume and Halloween bag full of candy, trudging along behind us, looking grumpy and irritated about this whole ordeal, having me feel sympathy for him but otherwise, grateful that he wasn't left out on any of the fun, no matter how much he was annoyed by it. As we kept walking and passed by one of the grocery stores, an elderly man, who possibly could be the manager of the store, came out through one of the open-glass doors, saw us walking by, and while at it, saw Raph starting to pass by him, but was stop by the man's unexpected statement towards him.

"Well now, sonny. That is one fine costume you're wearing, definitely worth showing your Halloween spirit around here. And just for that…," He complimented, before reaching over to a bowl that was on a small, round table, then turning back over to him, revealing a piece of candy in his right hand and putting it inside Raph's bag while saying, "You get yourself a nice treat."

Raph, who had a surprised and blank look on his face from that, slightly turn his head away with an annoyed frown, scowling to himself before grumbling to the shop's owner, "Thanks."

"Well, you all have a good night. Happy Halloween," the elderly man replied with a wave with his left hand before walking back through the glass doors into his store.

"Thank you, sir. And Happy Halloween to you, too," I called back while pacing over to the fuming Turtle, gently leading him away and over to the others before something aggressive could happen.

We then continued walking down the sidewalk away from the grocery store, knowing that the nice man was being kind and enduring, yet it made Raph more aggravated now. I also heard a few giggles and snickers from around us, having me glance to see both Mikey and Donnie with one or both hands covering their mouths from bursting out into laughter, having me roll my eyes with a smile at their enjoyable torturing fun on their second oldest brother. I then looked over to my right in seeing April besides Raph, seeing the happy and content look on her face, before looking onto my left to see Leo walking right beside me. Though he glances at me as if he felt that I was watching him, having the grin that was plastered on his face grew a tad bit bigger, having me grin back at him, knowing that this has been one shell of a night for Halloween. We then both broke eye contact on each other, staring straight on ahead as we made our way back to the Sewers, trailing our way back home to the Lair.

Over another ten to fifteen minutes, back through the Sewers, we all arrived back to the Lair, with its Halloween décor still up in the exact same places we hung them since the guys and I left. As we walked through the entranceway down the stairs, April marveled in awe at the decorations that were hanged on the archways, walls, columns, and architects throughout the place.

"Wow, this place looks great, you guys," She commented in inspiration.

"Thanks, April," Donnie replies in a dreamy state before motioning her over while pointing his right index finger up to the giant banner that was hanging under the archway near the bedroom hallway, "I basically help made that Halloween banner. Does it look cool? [Giggles] I totally think it looks cool."

"Yep. Totally cool," April said while looking at the banner with interest, having Donnie go giddy that he finally got the redhead's attention on something he did, having me giggle at how cute this was going.

Just then, I felt an aural presence coming from the intersection between the Dojo and the Kitchen's walkway, having me look over to see none other than Master Splinter, still wearing his Japanese robe and holding his green-jaded cane in his right hand, tapping the end of it to the floor each time he took a step forward.

"Welcome back, my children. How was your time up at the surface tonight?" He asked with curiosity, wonder, and a slight tad of anticipation in his tone.

"It was awesome, Sensei. One of the best nights we could ever have," Leo responded happily with a beaming smile on his face, having me nod my head in agreement.

"It sure was, Sensei. I can't even wait to go out like that again next year," Donnie adds in with as much enjoyment and excitement on this spooky evening.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Mikey called over as he sprinted to Master Splinter, stood right in front of him, and held out up to his Father's face his Halloween bag full of tasty treats, much to his surprise, "Look at how much candy we got! Ha! Can you believe it, Sensei?!"

"Yes, I can quite believe it, Michelangelo," Splinter insured disturbingly, slightly turning his head away from the loaded bag of candy, only for Mikey to bring it away and hold it down in front of himself, looking at the whole lot with a big grin, having Sensei relieved himself of that before regaining his posture and questioning with caution, "I hope you all didn't run into any mischief while enjoying your 'trick-or-treating'?"

"Well, we did have a conspiracy with the Kraang beforehand, but we handled that like it was no trouble," I informed before expressing a triumphant grin, stating out with pride, "But other than that? Nope, it was stage clear."

"That is very good to hear, Miss Alora," Master Splinter replied in appreciation, inspecting us in our Halloween costumes, yet when he landed his eyes on Raph, his inspection took a turn of puzzlement but impression, "I see you chose a commendable outfit for yourself as well, Raphael. It would seem that your expectations for wearing something simple and fashionable as this made you innate to your inner Halloween spirit."

Raph then made in irritated scowl before tugging onto the outskirts of the duct-taped tutu again, and – just like last time – it didn't budge off.

"Urgh! I didn't choose to wear this, Sensei. [Grunts] Mikey somehow snuck this stupid costume on me while I was still asleep," Raph mentioned sternly, still trying to rip off the tutu, then stated out furiously, "I didn't even want to go out 'trick-or-treating', either. It's kids' stuff! I was doing just fine here 'til this happen thanks to Mikey and his dumb 'prank'. I felt like such an idiot when I wore this thing out there; even the Kraang mocked me when they saw me in this. I really hate Halloween! I never want to go up there if I have to dress up into something like this ever again!"

For the first time in all night, I actually felt bad for dragging Raph into this, never having to know how badly we made him feel up there with that costume on. I thought that he would lighten up in a few hours and enjoy the time and fun we all had up in the City's neighborhoods, but it turns out, it sorta made things a bit worse. I couldn't stand and watch Raph get anymore angrier than he already was, having myself walk over to him slowly, gently place my left hand onto his right shoulder, seeing that infuriated stare turn to me as I gave a sympathetic look that indicated on how sorry I felt for him.

"I'm sorry, Raph. It was sorta my fault for dragging you into this. I thought you would get back into the swing of things, you know; getting dress up in a costume, getting candy, having some fun, yet I didn't know that you would feel this upset about not wanting to be a part of it. So, the next time you don't wanna go out with us for Halloween next year, I can respect that for you."

Raph, who seemed mildly surprised by my apology, made his fury-like expression soften like he didn't know what to say about that, yet Leo step in as well right next to me with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm also sorry, too, Raph. Alora's not the only person who pulled you into this, we all were [gesturing his left hand out to Donnie and Mikey before looking back to Raph]. We didn't mean to make you feel bad, especially on Halloween. It wasn't right of us to do so, and like Alora said, we'll respect your wishes of not going out 'trick-or-treating' with us next year, okay?"

"They're both right, Raph. I, too, am also sorry; we won't do it to you again," Donnie added in with a regrettable expression on his face, possibly for thinking about the 'sneakily-putting-on-the-costume-without-him-noticing' prank.

"We swear, man, truly. We'll never pull any kind of nasty stunt on you like that again. Can you forgive us, bro?" Mikey begged with a depressive look on his big, sad-eyed face with both of his hands holding together in a pleading motion.

Raph, who look from each of us that stood next to him with guilty and regretful expressions, had a surprised demeanor from our unexpected apologies to him, looked with a quizzical glint in his eyes on whether or not he would take in our words of persuasion and forgive us.

"Well, I'll need to think on this for a bit," He stated on, before bowing his head down with his eyes closed in a concentrated way, along with his arms crossed into helping him think better.

We waited patiently with anxious looks, leaning it in anticipation on what his answer would be, only for a few seconds or more, he then reopens his eyes, glances at us with that concentrated look of his, before a small smirk formed on his lips and then finally replies contently while uncrossing his arms:

"What the heck, I'll forgive you guys this time."

"Yes!" Mikey cheered with both outstretched fists in the air, having the rest of us break into happy and relieved grins as I gave the red-clad Turtle a side-hug while Leo and Donnie patted onto the back of Raph's shell in a brotherly-like way.

"Thanks for not staying mad at us, Raph," I informed in gratitude slightly breaking the embrace, having him shrug with a smug grin.

"Well, after hearing those apologies, I couldn't stay mad at you guys like that for long," He admitted half-heartedly, having me grin bigger at that.

"Glad to hear of it, my son," Master Splinter commented, having us look over to see him, with April alongside him, both grinning happily at us before the Ninjutsu Master turned and began walking over to the walkway in-between the Dojo and the Kitchen, before stopping right beside the Kitchen's curtain while stating, "Otherwise, I would have brought all of this down here for nothing."

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, and I gazed at one another in confusion on what Master Splinter was referring to, only to follow Master Splinter over, stand in front of the curtain, and, as the Father-figure reached out with his left hand and pulled open the opposite end, revealed a wondrous sight to behold that made all of us gape-mouthed, wide-eyed, and gasp in awe.

Placed onto the Kitchen's island was several plates and bowls full of candy apples, candy corn, orange and chocolate frosting cupcakes with orange, green, and yellow sprinkles, Halloween-shaped cookies, chocolate-covered pretzel sticks, a bowl of red fruit punch, and last but not least, a box that held the hot, steaming scent of –

"PIZZA!" Mikey cried out joyfully with a huge, wide-eyed grin, having him speedingly zip over, grabbing the box, opening it, and smelling its freshly baked frequency and sighing heavenly to it.

"Master Splinter…," Leo muttered in surprise at what he was seeing before turning his attention over to the Humanoid-Rat Mutant, pointing his right index finger toward the pile of food on the island while asking in disbelief, "T-This is all for us?"

"But of course," Master Splinter replied with a kind smile while saying, "Happy Halloween."

Knowing that he meant it sincerely, all of our shocked expressions turned instantly into really excited and over-joyous ones as we turned to the table and ran over to the island while saying our gratitude to Master Splinter:

Donnie: "Awesome! Thanks, Sensei!"

Leo: "Thank you, Sensei!"

Raph: "Thanks a bunch, Sensei!"

April: "Wow, this is amazing! Thanks, Master Splinter!"

"Thank you, Sensei! This is the best!" I yelled over to him gratefully.

We then each grab a plate and took one out of everything that looked editable and tasty to eat, though Mikey was busy trying to have all the pizza to himself, only for us to persuade him to share, which he grudgingly agreed, and having us each taking one slice out of the box.

We then took our plate-full meals from the Kitchen into the Living area, having us sit on the concrete couch or on the floor. Mikey then brought out his DJ box out, putting on a tune called **'THE MONSTER MASH'** , blaring throughout the Lair while we listen, talked, laughed, and having a great time.

I was sitting on the concrete couch with the plate of Halloween goods placed on my lap while holding my slice of pizza in my left hand and a small glass of fruit punch in my right. Leo was sitting onto my left with his plate full of food on his lap, too, along with Raph, who was also sitting on Leo's right-hand side with his plate of treats as well, seemingly enjoying their loads and having a good time.

"So, Raph? Despite all of the angry tantrums and such, did you have a good time?" Leo asked in curiosity, completely unexpectedly.

Raph, who still kept his eyes on the food-filled plate, simply shrugged while replying, "Eh, I guess."

Just then, Leo looked over to his brother and, with a smirk, leaned his head over to the red-clad Turtles' view, having Raph purposely glance his eyes to see that expression on the blue-clad Turtles' gaze.

"What?" Raph asked in puzzlement.

"Come on, Raph. If I didn't know any better, I say that you did," Leo intersected willingly.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you say that?" Raph questions rhetorically with a raised-eyebrow look.

"Well, for one, you didn't mention about the people's compliments about your costume when we did our 'trick-or-treating' in your angry outburst with Master Splinter, and two, you didn't seem to annoyed when they said it, didn't you?" Leo theorized out with a cocky smirk.

"Well – I – I didn't want to seem disrespectful to them, okay?" Raph stuttered back to him, looking a bit embarrassed as he turned away with his arms crossed and a firm look on his face.

"Sure you didn't," Leo replied with a smug grin before placing his left hand on Raph's right shoulder while saying softly, "I can tell that you were having a good time, Raph. In fact, I'm pretty sure the others did, too."

Raph's expression softens as he then glances from side-to-side in an anxious way, before sighing in defeat, seeing that he was giving in that made him drop his arms down, turn over to us and finally admitting, "Okay, okay. You're right; I did – in fact – had a good time. I guess that I thought since I was outgrown by the whole 'trick-or-treat' routine since it was more for little kids that I believe it was time for me to act more maturely, that's why I was acting all tough and that so I could push that all aside and behave more seriously than usual."

"Raph, just because you're not a little kid anymore, doesn't mean you can stop 'trick-or-treating'. There are not just little children out there, there are teenagers, some around your age, are doing it, too. That's the fun about this night, Raph; no matter how old or grown you get, you never stop reliving your childhood reality," I supervised with a smile while also informing, "Besides, Halloween is the perfect opportunity to go out as yourself and not let anyone know that you're really a Mutant, right?"

Raph, who then took my words to heart, looks down in thought for a minute on what I just said, seeing a grin forming on his lips as he then replies, "You know what? Your right. I can't believe I didn't even think about that before. [Looks back at me] Thanks, Alora."

"No problem," I said back with an appreciative smile, happy that I was able to help as Leo looks to me with a smile and nods in gratitude, having me nod in return.

I then looked around to see the happy expressions, hearing the laughter ringing through the Lair, knowing that whether or not with Family or friends; you can still spend time with the ones who you care and love.

And to express more on the matter, I had a good idea that made my take my plate of food off my lap, placed on my right side on the couch, stand up from my seat with a excited grin on my face.

"Hey, everyone! Why don't we take a picture together? You know, to remember the occasion by?" I announced out while taking out my T-phone, in hopes of remembering this happy moment as everyone replied with a positive outlook:

Leo: "Okay."

Donnie: "Sure."

April: "Great idea."

Raph: "Eh, I'm cool with that."

Mikey: "Yeah! Picture time, yo!"

Master Splinter: [Only nods his head in agreement with a grin]

With that being settled, the Turtles, Master Splinter, and April all gathered around me as I held out my T-phone with my right, outstretched hand, having the camera lens switched from behind to front, seeing us all position onto the actual screen on the phone. We all took places in taking the picture; Leo standing on my left, Donnie and April on my right, Master Splinter on the right from behind Leo, Raph on the right and Mikey on the left in a knee-bend stance, and me standing in the middle while taking the picture. We all made fun yet silly gestures, mostly from Mikey, to make the photo more memorable as I announced aloud for everyone to yell out:

"Everybody say "Happy Halloween!""

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" The Turtles, April, and Master Splinter responded back while smiling big and brightly for the camera.

As I pressed the button that sounded out a good *SNAP*, the picture took its place, showing us all as happy, bright, cheerful, and having such a great night…

Making this one of the best nights of Halloween ever!

 **There you have it, fellow readers! My very first 'Halloween Special' of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Noble Light" series. So, whaddya think? I hope it isn't lacking, 'cause I tried to make it as hysterical as best as I could. I also put in a bit of detail for good effect. Either way, I really did my best with this like! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Sorry, for the long wait. I was sick for nearly two weeks; might've gotten 'The Flu' since it's that time of the year. I couldn't think straight with the way I was feeling, giving me a hard time to try to write anything down. I hope that you understand this. I will, and I mean it this time, try to write the next chapter as very swiftly as possible. Thank you again for your patience. You're all the best.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dear reader Nightshade, who had given me the Halloween inspiration and costume ideas for the Turtles. I'm very grateful to him/her for being a good supporter and colleague and I hope that he/she will keep reading all my stories in the near future.**

 **I would also like to dedicate this to my Father, Mother, and Little Sister, who always help me with figuring out a perfect plotline. I love and respect them, and cherish them for their support. I couldn't have created a perfect plot for this chapter without them!**

 **P.S. Alora and April's costumes I found online. I do not own them. Also, sorry for not giving any detail on Donnie's costume; tried to find it on the site and they didn't have any costumes of a 'Medieval poet' anywhere. In any case, I hope you get the picture and use your imaginative minds for what Donnie's costume looks like.**

 **Wanna know what happens next? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned, thanks for reading!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	51. Chapter 51: Panic in the Sewers - Part 1

**Chapter 51** **: Panic in the Sewers – Part 1**

Alora's POV

 _I was inside the museum in my home world once again; the Ninjutsu crystal was glowing already at its potential and beauty, seeing the aural magic spiral around the outlines of the crystal's shape. It keeps getting bigger and bigger, shining brighter than ever when it then suddenly stretches out towards me and all goes white…_

 _The whiteness dims down and reveals only Darkness, completely coded black as I stared at the non-seeable, empty limbo that I was being held in. I looked around frantically with suspicion and caution, knowing whenever I come here something scary, reliable, or dangerous is bound to show itself. Still keeping my eyes sharp on anything that would appear, I then felt a sudden shift in the air, as in, the temperature within this Dark domain suddenly drop a few degrees lower, which – surprisingly – has never happen here before. A cold chill emanated against my bare skin, having myself shiver at the contact of the silent wind while crossing my arms over and rubbing the sides of my upper arms to warm myself up a bit. I breathed out a breath to see it form into steam, indicating that it felt like nearly 30 to 20 degrees in here, having me wonder that whatever or whoever was about to show up wanted a chilling entrance._

 _I shivered more with chittering teeth while still rubbing my arms for warmth, while casting my gaze around in curiosity on what was going to happen, I then felt a sudden aural presence coming from straight ahead of me, having me quickly look in that direction, yet I didn't see anything but a void of endless Darkness, realizing that whoever that person was, was hiding in the shadows. Not understanding why or for whatever reason for, I suddenly felt a huge wave hit me of negative emotions; the same one I felt before back up on that one rooftop when the Turtles and I stop the Kraang's Mutagen bomb and took out humanoid Bradford and Xever. The negativity was unbearable to withstand, feeling the embodiment of anger, jealousy, depression, sadness, rage, and hate consume my mind, heart, and soul, making me feel overcome with so much pain and suffering. My stomach began to feel woozy, before turning into nausea, having me reach down with my right hand and grab my stomach, while then feeling my head dizzying up with a massive headache. I tried to ease the undergoing pressure of both my head and stomach by taking in some deep, concealing breaths, breathing in and out slowly and calmly to hopefully stop the achiness from becoming worse for wear._

 _As I was busy doing so with my breathing in calming my system down, I then looked up and, just in time, to see a pair of flashing-red eyes appearing in the dark shadows, seeing them narrow at me firmly while hearing a low grunting noise that sounded so familiar to me. While still gazing over at the red-glowing eyes, I began to hear the stomping of metal clashing at the ground, hearing it growing closer and closer towards me, noticing that the eyes were following the exact pattern as the stomping sounds were, seeing that whoever was standing there was coming right toward me. Just then, as the person with the red eyes and the stomping-metaled feet came a tad bit closer, stepping right out from the shadows into view, having me go wide-eyed with slightly gasping in shock, feeling myself go paralyzed into place, knowing that all the blood drawn out of my face and my mind racing with thoughts contributing with timidness and total fear, was none other than our number one enemy;_

 _The Shredder._

 _He was here, in the Dark void, standing just a foot away from me, staring at me with that same hard, cold-stoned glare as his blood-red eyes barreled into me through his shiny-metal helmet that made physical chills run up and down my spine. He kept on staring at me that felt like hours to no end, 'til he furrowed his gaze at bit deeper before raising up his right hand and, feeling utter dread creep up inside me, started reaching out towards me as if intending on grabbing me while hearing five, distinctive words that left his lips:_

" _ **I know who you are."**_

 _As his hand reaches out towards me, the last thing I saw was his glowing-red eyed face when it faded from sight BEFORE EVERYTHING GOES WHITE!_

I bolted right up from within my bed, letting out a terrifying scream when Shredder's hand was just an inch towards me before I woke up. I sat up on my comfortable mattress, feeling my nerves going wild with fright and numbness, my eyes were so wide as if they were bulging right out of my sockets, million beads of sweats traced down from my forehead, the sides of my face, my cheeks, my neck, my arms, everywhere where I could feel it, making me feel sticky and sweaty. My breathing was irregular with the lack of oxygen I was trying to absorb, my heart rate was beating extremely fast for me to hear, and my mind was in a jumble from what just transpired within my next horrifying, intimidating vision while desperately trying to rethink on what Shredder had said.

'" _I know who you are"? What does that even mean?'_ I interpreted questionably in my head, only to realize something that made my insides of my stomach twisted into a knot and a lump form in my throat, _'Does Shredder know who I am and where I really am from? He couldn't have known, not even from Bradford nor Xever when I made sure they wouldn't know my name so that they wouldn't be able to figure out my identity. Maybe someone that isn't from this world is feeding Shredder info about me? That could explain it, though, but the question is 'who'?'_

When I was in deep thought on this unknown subject, suddenly the door to my bedroom burst wide-open, having me taken out of my trance, snap my head up with a startled yelp.

"Dudette!"

I heard Mikey's call out as I look toward my bedroom door and saw he, along with seeing Leo, Donnie, and Raph standing under the door's frame with Leo holding the door's wooden surface from the outside, all looking at me before hovering over right next to my bed with worried and frighten expressions.

"Alora! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Leo asked frantically yet worriedly.

"Uh… nothing; I'm fine. Why?" I responded back with a questioning look.

"We heard you scream like something was attacking you, so we came in here as fast as we could," Donnie informed in concern when Mikey zipped over to me and unexpectedly pulled me into a tight and assuring embrace.

"Yeah, Dudette! You like totally scared us, we nearly jumped outta our shells!" Mikey stated frightingly as he then broke the hug and sat near the side of my bed, still gazing at me worriedly.

"Oh! That. Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to alarm you; I just had another bad dream," I reassured serenely and calmly, as in trying to ease up the tension within the room.

"If I had to take a wild guess, I'd likely say it was Shredder again, right?" Raph questioned skeptically with his hands on his hips.

Instead of answering him, I only lowered my head down and nod, lingering my gaze onto my bed sheet and comforters.

"That's gotta be like the fourth time this week," Donnie stated out in bewilderment and astonishment.

In which case, Donnie was right on this since as much as I didn't wanna admit this – I was just amazed and bewildered myself.

Ever since the Turtles and I faced Shredder that night on that skyscraper rooftop, I've been having dream-like visions of him every time; a few of them were a bit different than the one I just had moments ago. The first one was just like the same entry point; the red eyes glowing in the shadows, appearing all high, mighty, and menacing, standing a foot away from me, but he then raises the same right hand up in the air with his gauntlet blades drawn out and strikes me down with them. The second one was when he then charges at me with both gauntlet blades out with his arms spread out at his sides. Then the third one is when he suddenly jumps high into the air, arms raised above his head with gauntlet blades already out, and comes down and strikes both of his armed blades at me at the same time.

"What did he do this time?" Leo asked in concern.

Since I had the same 'Shredder syndrome' ordeal like the Turtles and Master Splinter, I told him and the others about my dreamless visions about Shredder, only that I mention the 'dream' part instead of the 'vision' part just to keep them from worrying more.

"This one was much weirder, actually. He just stood in front of me, still staring at me with those glowing-red eyes of his, and then he reaches his right hand out towards me and says, "I know who you are." As he then reaches further out to grab me and before I knew it, I woke up," I responded while shuddering a bit at the reminiscing scenery that took place not too long ago.

"Dudes, major 'creepy-astic' mojo, bra," Mikey said to the others with a timid tone, looking like he wanted to hide under the covers in fear.

"'Creep-astic' is not a word, Mikey," Donnie informed dryly, before stating to the others seriously, "But I have to agree, though. This just keeps getting creepier and creepier by the day, even though it mostly considers Shredder since he's so obsessive and angry with Alora for some unknowing reason."

"Well, he does have an urgent knack on wanting to capture her and do who knows what to her for whatever reason, too, you know," Raph clarified matter-of-factly, as if it wasn't that hard to understand.

"Thank you for summing that up, Raphael," Leo informed rather sternly yet sarcastically, giving his brother a narrowed look.

Raph only shrugged in response to that as Leo then turned his attention back to me and having his gaze soften, seeing him take a step toward me, saw and felt his soft hand placed on my right shoulder, having me see his kind smile gazing with such, as in he somehow knows that this was all becoming a major case to crack.

"Don't worry, Alora. What you just witness was only a dream, so it isn't really much of a hassle to get all work-up about," He reassured enduringly.

' _If only if you knew the truth, Leo,'_ I responded within my head, knowing that he didn't quite understand on what I was going through, but by looking into his eyes, he had that look on suspicion glinting into them.

"You're right, Leo. Thanks," I replied with a nod, while letting a small smile form on my lips.

Leo smiled wider while patting my shoulder with his right hand, before straightening his posture and started to turn halfway to the door while informing, "Anyways, we'll let you get yourself ready and we'll wait for you over at the Dojo, okay?"

I nodded with a grin, seeing Leo, Raph, and Donnie, who all smiled with relief and care, began walking out to the door, all except Mikey, who was still sitting near the side of my bed, staring at me with that adorable smile of his, making me feel both happy yet somewhat awkward. Just before I could say anything, Raph marches back into my room with an annoyed look over to Mikey, stands right behind the orange-clad Turtle without even noticing, grabs him from behind by the shoulders, and pulls Mikey back, who lets out a surprising yelp as the red-clad Turtle drags his younger brother over to the door before it was closed shut, leaving me alone in the lightly-dimmed room.

I chuckled at what just happened while turning over onto the nightstand, seeing the clock on it say 6: 55 am, not that I'm surprised possibly since with my visions, it's been likely an early to late timing turnabout whenever I have one. Before letting out a stress-free sigh, knowing that this was gonna be an eventful day for us, but yet again, every day with the guys was always eventful.

Although, this was not gonna be just eventful, but overly stressful, tiring, and frightening on top of it. Cause in this episode, Master Splinter would have a terrible nightmare on seeing his arch nemesis take out each of his sons in mortal combat, watching them being taken, beaten down, disappeared, or worse, killed. Knowing that he was in total fear for his only family's safety and protection, Master Splinter would declare the Turtles to stay down in the Lair and train non-stop for weeks, having the group of Mutant Ninjas grow tired and warily from endless practicing. Either way, it wouldn't matter how hard they'd trained, it would just make them more out of shape and weak from working days on end with training their moves. But it didn't last long when April managed to sneak in a box of pizza with a hidden walkie-talkie underneath it into the Purple Dragon's hideout, having to learn that Shredder was planning to attack the Turtles by sabotaging their home. With that being said than done, the Turtles wouldn't have any choice be to return to the surface in search of learning Shredder's evil scheme, along with fighting off the new and improved Mutated Chris Bradford, having the guys in doubts of whether or not they'll be up to the task of fighting off the Foot Clan after their last attempt of facing their Leader. However, while facing the hard and scary battles in this scenario, they'll learn that they need to face their fears by multitasking and dealing with a positive outlook in times of stress.

Yet this'll be an excruciating mission at that, I'll be there to lift them back up and succeed in this fight, even if I have to interfere with Master Splinter's fearful excavation of having his sons train 'til they were fully prepared in facing the Shredder again, and believe me, it won't be so easily persuadable in doing so.

 **Later on that night…**

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I were all aligned near the entrance, strapping our weapons, gear, and other important equipment in getting ready to head out for one of our usual evening patrols, only with the guys not knowing that we weren't going anywhere tonight, or anywhere for a while on that matter when Sensei shows himself in a strict yet overly corrupted in total fear mood.

"Come on!" Raph declared as he picked up one of his Sai.

But as we all then turned toward the entrance in leaving the Lair –

"Where are you going?" We heard Master Splinter's voice demanded aloud, having us all turn around halfway to see him walking up to us with his arms held behind his back in a professional manner.

Only from the look on his face when he came up to us, I saw a hint of fear and reverence in his eyes, but he held it in with a firm gaze.

"Heading out for our evening patrol," Leo replied in a usual sense.

"There will be no patrol," Master Splinter proclaimed sternly.

"Sensei?" Leo says in a worried tone, having the others look in surprise by their Father's accusation, except for me as I gazed at Master Splinter with worry and nervousness, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Last time you fought the Shredder, you barely escaped with your lives," Master Splinter mentioned with his brows furrowing strictly.

"But Sensei, - next time, we'll be ready," Raph informs confidently with a smug expression, having me flinch up at that since that he had made the conversation take a wrong turn.

' _Shouldn't have said that, Raph,'_ I muttered in my head, glancing back to the Mutant-Rat Master, seeing reopen his eyes in a narrow expression.

"Yes…," Master Splinter agreed as he walks over, suddenly grabs Raph by the right-armed wrist, much to the red-clad Turtles' surprise, and pulls him over, having to twist his arm around and grabs his other arm by holding them behind Raph's back, having Raph groan and struggle painfully on his Master's grip, having me lightly gasp and the others look in shock at this as Master Splinter continued with his harsh and demanding statement:

"Because you will stay down here until you _are_ ready. No patrol, no games, no rest. There is only training…"

Then Master Splinter releases and pushes Raph over to us, who screams and gasps at the frightening attack that Sensei came out at as we caught him, only for us to look over to our Master in seeing the stern and scary expression he was giving us, along with the attitude wasn't much to bare either, going wide-eyed in worry and fear as Master Splinter declared angrily:

"Starting now!"

"Oh, boy," I murmured under my breath, seeing that this wasn't gonna be enjoyable for both the Turtles and I at all.

 **A few weeks later…**

Remember when I said that this wouldn't be so easily persuadable in handling with Master Splinter's strict mood in this episode? Well, I definitely say that this was notgonna be persuadable on this situation as I thought.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I had been practicing, re-practicing, and kept practicing within the Dojo for nearly a few weeks, and Master Splinter's persistent attitude wasn't making this any more tempting at all. He was all over the Dojo's area, watching our every moves like a hawk, eyeing us whether or not our technique was admirable enough or wasn't any intention and forcefulness in our attacks. And it was like this throughout all day and all night for these past few weeks; no going out to patrol the City, no playing video games or watching TV or having some alone time, and most definitely, no resting or sleeping at all…

Only training, training, training, training.

Not only were the Turtles being push to the limit on this, Master Splinter was also pushing me to the max as well; having me practice my katas, defense skills, striking techniques, horse stances, fighting stances, all that you could think of was beyond on what I could handle. Even practicing these skills and katas for weeks, I felt overly exhausted, my legs were weakening by the knee, my arms were sore from the straining, my breathing was having me pant heavily for the lack of oxygen to inhale, and my head became lightheaded that I had trouble concentrating and thinking straight. I hadn't taken a break or slept at all for at least a good several nights, having me feel like I might collapse at any minute if I didn't rest, but I had to keep the minimum strength that I had left in order not to let Master Splinter bark at me in getting myself back up, especially with his temper and firm tone he was throwing out at us. And I thought my sleepless visions were the only thing causing my lack of sleep at night.

While I was trudgingly working on my striking katas from the side of the Dojo, I took a momentary pause and gazed over to the others, seeing Leo and Raph in a kata-like position on the right side, while seeing Donnie and Mikey on the left as Master Splinter stood a foot away near the back-papered doors of the Dojo in the middle of the demonstration with his hands still behind his back but with a stern and rigid demeanor. I could also see that the guys were breathing heavily with tired and anxious expressions, along with slouching a bit on knowing that they were completely out of shape and looked as if they were about to collapse as well, having me feel sorry and understanding on this situation as I was.

"More, Sensei?" I heard Mikey asked in disbelief with a breathy tone to Master Splinter while hearing the breathy sighs of the others.

"Yes, more!" Master Splinter replied strictly, clearly not seeing the complication and motivation his sons were tiredly showing.

The Turtles were groaning and sighing with heavy breathing, along with bending a bit and slouching from exhaustion, but with a last bit of effort, Donnie and Mikey charged in again while groaning 'til turning into yelling all the way over to their older brothers, and when they finally reached them, both Leo and Raph grabbed their younger siblings from the right arm, threw them up and over before landing onto the Dojo's floor with a hard 'thud', hearing both the purple and orange-clad Turtles let out an "Ooh!" while landing on the back of their shells from the impact, having me cringe at the sight of that.

"There is no intention in your strikes. Do it again!" Master Splinter ordered harshly.

Seeing the others grudgingly sit up on their hands and knees while struggling to stand on their feet as I sluggishly walked over to them while Donnie was getting back up and rubbing his head with his left hand as Splinter declared profoundly:

"We will practice all night if we have to."

Donnie then turns around towards Sensei and exclaims exhaustingly, "We have been practicing all night."

"Sensei, please. You gotta stop pushing us like this; this is way too much," I pleaded desperately.

Trying hard in getting to Sensei, we then heard the constant and pleasant sound of snoring, having myself, along with the others, perk up, turn halfway to our right and look down to see Mikey still laying in the same position on the Dojo's carpet floor, fast asleep while hearing him mumbling with a content smile on his face:

"Pizza, mmm."

"Uh-oh," I muttered quietly to myself as I turn my worried attention from the sleeping comedian to the stronghold Master who narrowed dagger eyes at his youngest son.

"Wake him up!" Master Splinter ordered, having Raph, who was kneeling in front of Mikey's sleeping form, gazes back to him with a smirk while cracking his knuckles with his right hand into his left palm.

"Gladly," He replied with a sinister hint.

Raph then grabbed his younger brother fully, raises him up with his muscled arms, turns him over on his plastron before with a grunt, throws him over as Mikey lands hard on his shell once again, hearing an "Oh!" escape his lips until the freckled Ninja Turtle sits up rather quickly, pointing his right outstretched index finger in thin air while screaming out with a fearful, wide-eyed expression:

"Ahh! Shredder's here! [Gasps rapidly]"

Just then, Leo and I walk over, kneel right next to him with Leo on Mikey's left and I on the right, and placing a comforting hand on both of his shoulders, having the orange-clad Turtle turn to me then him as the blue-clad Turtle and I kindly smiled at him into calming him down.

"Mikey, calm down. It's okay," I assured sweetly and calmly while squeezing Mikey's shoulder in comfort.

"Relax. You were just having a nightmare," Leo reassured next, easing Mikey a bit on the matter, just like he did with me awhile back on my nightmare-like vision, as the blue-clad Turtle and I helped his terrified brother up by gently lifting his left and right arm in a standing position.

"Aren't we all," Raph muttered bluntly with his arms crossed over his plastron as he and Donnie stood next with Leo, Mikey, and I.

"Well, he is the kinda person who would keep you up at night, especially before or after a terrible nightmare about him," I stated quite commonly, knowing full well on having a terrifying dream or in my case a vision, feels like.

"Sensei, - can we rest for a sec?" Donnie asks breathlessly with his right hand raised for attention.

"Rest?" Master Splinter questions, before placing his right curled index finger under his chin with his eyes closed for a sec in thought while muttering "Hmm" then places back down behind his back and turning to us with a narrowed gaze while replying firmly, "The Shredder will not rest – until you are all dead!"

"Sensei," Leo begins to say while taking a step forward and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand with a concern expression, "we've being training non-stop for weeks with hardly any sleep. [Gesturing his right arm towards us] They need a break."

"Oh, like you don't?" Raph questions skeptically, not clearly liking what Leo was referring to while I gave a worried look about it.

"That's right, Raph. I don't," Leo replies simply, seeing that since he was the Leader that he should keep up on his responsibility for training, though Raph walked right next to him with an irritated look in his eye.

"Ah, well, then, I'll give you a break," Raph retorts sternly with his left fist up, having both him and Leo give off narrowed glares at each other in infuriation, but only then –

*POW*

Master Splinter struck out with his right outstretched arm at his sons, having them all sent flying into the air while hearing them groan from the impact, only the great Ninjutsu Master didn't strike me, possibly that I wasn't causing a hard and impatient time with Splinter. I saw the Turtles stranded in midair with a horrified expression as all four Ninja brothers landed on the floor with a couple of 'thuds', grunts, and groans, seeing them lying there with contorted, painful, eyes-closed expressions when Master Splinter walked towards them and hovered over them with an angry yet fearful look on his muzzle.

"If I were the Shredder, none of you would be breathing right now. Understand?" Master Splinter informed firmly as the guys sat up and looked toward their Father, only to see the firm and intimidating glint showing upon his face.

I knew for a point that Master Splinter hit rock bottom on forcing his only children into doing this, so I then decided that enough was enough. Seeing no other way in figuring out in stopping him, with a narrowed expression, I quickly paced over into the fiery scene, stood in between both Master Splinter and the Turtles, and faced our Sensei with my head held high and my arms outstretched as if I was protecting his own sons from him.

"Master Splinter, please, that's enough; this isn't the way to do this. Just because that you're afraid of what Shredder will do to them, doesn't mean that you have to torture them the same way," I stated out determinedly and rather straightforward.

"I beg your pardon?" Master Splinter asks with an angered tone while furrowing his brows at me; clearly seem insulted upon what I just said to him.

I felt the intense pressure building inside the Dojo, along with hearing the frighten gasps of the others behind me as I announced my inaccurate statement, knowing that I may have taken it a bit too far at that point. I felt overly tired, stress, and intensified with all the training and pushing that it was getting to me, so – with not wanting the situation to get any more tensional – I then lowered my head down a bit, closed my eyes, took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it through my lips, and then lifted my head back up with my eyes opened again, this time, with a less stressful determined expression while trying to restate my statement in a more non-tension way.

"What I'm saying, Sensei, is that this isn't the way to pursue us in this type of form. I can tell that you're feeling overwhelmed with fear and worriedness about your sons, scared that Shredder is out there and is waiting the right chance in attacking and taking away your sons like what he did to you all those years ago. I get that Shredder is more powerful, skillful, and well prepared in combat, knowing that he is more highly trained than we are and you want us to be well prepared and ready to fight him, too, but if you keep us training like this, then will never be truly ready when we face him again."

I then lowered my arms and brought them down to my side, looking into Master Splinter's brown eyes, seeing the strictness within them slowly beginning to dissipate as well as his expression, knowing that I was, in fact, right about what I was saying and that I was starting to get through in my persuasion. Not wanting the moment to falter, I took a couple steps toward him, standing right in front of him with my head up, meeting his gaze as I stared ineptly at him as I continued to speak.

"I know that you're afraid. Afraid of losing your family again just like he did with your wife and child; afraid of seeing Shredder murder your sons in front of you; afraid of him stripping everything and everyone that you love and care for away. I understand that you don't want that to happen again, not unless we are fully prepared and well trained when we meet him again in battle, but not like this."

Master Splinter then glances to the side in uncertainty, but I took one last step toward him, having him look back to me and gazing into my eyes, having him see that he was beginning to understand that he may be slightly pushing us a bit too hard, yet there was still that lingering glint of fear embellished into them, so, without giving up the chance, I kept on going.

"Sensei, we want to be ready, we want to be trained right when it comes, but what you're doing to us right now, it's way too much. We haven't eaten, we haven't rested, we even haven't slept in days; we're already to the point of collapse. We can't go on like this, Sensei, we're already out of shape, and we're so tired that we can hardly keep ourselves concentrated. Like I told you before from the beginning, I know how much you love your sons and that you want to keep them safe and well protected, but not if you make them train more for days on end like this."

I then turned my body halfway on my left while gesturing my right hand out to Leo and the others, who were still sitting on the floor with blank yet flabbergasted gazes.

"I mean, look at them," I stated concernly before tearing my eyes from Master Splinter's face over to the others.

When I stated that when gazing at the guys, suddenly Mikey collapses onto Leo's side, much to his annoyance, sleeping soundly while snoring, and sighing in constant bliss. I then looked back up to see that Master Splinter seemed to acknowledge on both my persuading conversation and his sons' motivating states, seeing him bend his head down a bit with his eyes closed for a mere second, while stroking his thin bead with his right hand and letting out a thoughtful "Hmm" through his lips. Before then, he lifts his head back up, reopens his eyes, pulls his hand away from his bead and brings back down and behind his back again 'til turning his gaze over to me.

"It would appear to seem that… you are right, Miss Alora," Master Splinter admitted with a bit of shamefulness in his tone.

I felt overjoyed that I managed to get through to him, but held it in as I nod to him in appreciation when the Master of Ninjutsu turns his attention back to the exhausted Ninja Turtles.

"Perhaps a brief rest is in order," He suggested in his non-strict voice before turning to his left and began to walk out of the Dojo while informing aloud, "We will resume later."

"Hai, Sensei," I replied back while bowing myself to him.

As Master Splinter walked out, I glanced over my right just in time to see Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, who was still asleep, finally collapsed onto the carpet floor, sighing in exasperation and exhaustion. I then stayed in a bowing position 'til I straighten myself back up, bend my head back and let out a sigh of relief and also exhaustion, knowing that we finally managed to take a momentary break, yet it wasn't over when we get to the major part of the episode, knowing that it will take a lot of effort and mobility in succeeding this fight.

When finally taking a rest from our periodical training, the guys and I went to do our each separate thing throughout the Lair; Donnie was in his Lab working on his next project, which I already knew what it is, Mikey was somewhere doing something that I also knew what, Raph was in the Living area, sitting on the concrete couch while having a bit of time with his pet turtle Spike, and Leo and I were near the TV about to watch the next episode of 'Space Heroes'.

Though with the television on, I was sitting on the floor near the TV's screen shining brightly in colors while Leo was standing with both of his katanas out, still practicing his swiftness moves with a serious demeanor on his face. He held up his right katana up while his left one was at his side, before swiftly turning around with a Ninjutsu strike and then raising in the same position again, only to perk up at the musical soundtrack of his favorite TV show, having gaining both his and my attention as we gazed back to the screen, just in time to see the plot take place. The show starts out with Captain Ryan and his crew on a nearby planet, facing a gigantic group of robotic-like droids calling themselves 'The Panicons', seeing that the first of the robotic species zaps the Captain with what he calls an 'anxiety ray', having him going all crazy, driving him into a panic by grabbing the top of his head with both hands and crying out "We're all gonna die!" and mentions about the food replicator being left onto the ship that could cause it to burn down. With Captain Ryan going into panic mode, one of his comrades comes up to him and says this very sentence that'll be really helpful later on:

" _Get it together, Captain! You're our Leader, so act like one!"_

When that was said and done, Captain Ryan's brows furrowed a tad before having him slap himself with both of his hands to knock him back into his senses, which I didn't find it quite necessary to do that to yourself, but, it was how it was made. The Captain then apologizes to his comrade named Grundch and told him that was the anxiety ray talking before telling him that he has an idea while pulling out some kind of grenade-like device he called 'thermal charge', tosses it at the Panicons, then he and his crew recoiled back from the highly explosives.

Yet 'til anything else could happen next, out of nowhere, a Ninjutsu star passes by me, having me lightly jump a bit at that, and strikes point at one out of the two buttons on the monitor below the TV, having the screen turned off, catching both Leo and I in surprise.

"What?!" Leo mutters out before turning to the culprit, questioning sternly, "Hey, what're you doing?!"

I turn to where Leo was gazing, seeing Raph sitting on the couch with an innocent blank look on his face as I stood up from my spot while Leo held a narrowed look at his hotheaded brother.

"Oh, sorry. It was Spike's idea," Raph informed while the little Turtle appeared by climbing onto the red-clad Turtle's right shoulder, "He said 'Space Heroes is too stupid for him'."

"That's saying something considering he hangs out with you all day," Leo replies while sheathing his weapons behind him and placing his right fist on his hip while his left arm laid at his side.

I sorta flinch with a hiss at that, knowing that Leo just brought up a heated statement as I glanced over to Raph who looked back with a narrowed look.

"Nice going, Leo," Raph says while Spike crawls off his shoulder over to a plate with a partly bitten leaf that laid near the side above the couch and begins taking a bite out of it as the irritated Ninja sharply looks at his pet Turtle before looking back towards us with an infuriated glare, "You made him angry, so I'm gonna mop the floor with your face!"

As he stated that, he got up from his seat, walked over right in front of Leo while pounding his right fist into his left palm before pointing an accused, outstretched right index finger directly at the blue-clad Turtle's face, having Leo whack it down with his left hand along with a narrowed stare while I decided to intervene by stepping in between the two with both arms out in holding both brothers back before things here really got outta hand.

"Alright, you two, that's enough right now," I stated out calmly before turning my head over to the angry Turtle, "And Raph, you need to calm down. You shouldn't get so upset for what Leo just said over Spike."

"Well I think I have every reason to, cause Spike had a good intention of saying it," Raph retorted back with that angry dagger-eyed glare he was sending Leo from behind me.

"That's true, but either way, you need to ease up. You're overly stressed from everything that we've been through these past few weeks, and it's not gonna help if you blame it on someone, preferably Leo here," I clarified while motioning my head back at the Leader.

"Oh, _I_ have to ease up? Whaddya 'bout you?" Raph combats back rather harshly, having me feel insulted by that remark.

"What about me?" I questioned in puzzlement.

"Well, you've been under a complete amount of stress like the rest of us. Like the way you stood up to Master Splinter in the Dojo with mentioning of 'don't-torture-us-the-same-way-Shredder-does' remark," Raph informed reasonably and infuriatingly.

"I only said that out of bound, I didn't mean for it to come out that badly. Besides, if I didn't say anything sooner, Sensei would've kept us going on training and we wouldn't last that much longer," I replied theoretically.

"Oh, yeah, like that would've been so much better if you hadn't stepped in to save us, huh?" Raph retorted back snarky.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I retorted back sternly, not liking on that skeptical question.

"It means that you couldn't have saved us from getting our butts kicked from Shredder when we were facing him," He snaps at me angrily while crossing his arms over his plastron while leaning his narrowed face near mine.

"Well, excuse me, but I did try to warn you that we should've left the building while we still had the chance, yet did you listen to me? NO! You just kept standing there, asking about what was wrong 'til _he_ showed up and you guys happen to charged right at him and ended up getting your shells kicked all for being 'overly-confident'," I protested with an angry retort while quoting that confident phrase and feeling my powers reaching its boiling point throughout my veins.

"Well, maybe next time, try being more specific rather than giving us hints!" Raph snaps at me in fury as we glare dagger eyes at each other.

Only for Leo to step in from behind me by standing next to me on the right, and pushes Raph back a bit by the shoulder with his right hand for space, having me feel thankful as both my temper and my magic started slowly decreasing down.

"Alright, Raph. Cool off," Leo proclaims strictly, getting into Raph's face, who growled like an angry bulldog, with a furrowed brow expression.

"I can help with that!" We heard Mikey's voice ring out, having us all look over on our right, seeing what looked like a balloon filled with some kind of substance, yet as it came in on us –

*SMACK*

The balloon goes right smack dab into Raph's face, exploding into a splash of cool water, while Leo and I jumped at that with a wide-eyed blank looks. We looked over to see a cheerful expressional Mikey, holding two to three water balloons in both of his hands, sprinting and making 'tossing-into-the-air-and-catching-them-spree' moves with those water-filled holders as he then announces triumphantly:

"Doctor prank-Enstein strikes again!"

After he says that, Raph, who recovers from the surprise watery attack, goes over to the orange-clad Turtle with an overly heated, white-eyed glare, hovering over Mikey like if he were a giant ready to stomp him with fiery background shone from behind as the fury Ninja Turtle growls angrily with tight balled-up fists at his sides.

"Dude, you should see your face right now," Mikey informs with a nervous look as sweat drops trailed down the sides of his face, then he chuckles anxiously before pushing the two water balloons in his hands near his cheeks with a smile, "You look so mad!"

"He's gonna get it big time, isn't he?" I asked Leo with a concern tone while keeping my eyes at the situation.

"Ooh, yeah," Leo replies bluntly.

Just then, Raph turns his head over to his pet turtle with a fake smile on his face.

"Okay, Spike. You'll like this show," Raph starts out enthusiastically, gaining the little turtle's attention as his owner turns back to Mikey, now his smile turned into an angry frown as he then bends his fingers on his right hand back while doing the same with the other hand, hearing the constant cracking noises as he then announces his rhetorically painful title:

"It's called "Does Mikey bend that way?""

Knowing that he was in serious danger here, Mikey bolts for it with the water balloons still in hand, screaming his head off in fright as Raph chases after him near atop of the Laboratory's steps while shouting "COME HERE, YOU!" and then tackles the poor freckled Ninja Turtle, hearing him groan from the impact as well as grunts and painful 'OW!'' S, having both Leo and I cringe from the agonizing sight.

"Do you think we should do something to stop this?" I asked Leo once more while not taking my eyes off of the excruciating fight.

"Eh, let's give'em a minute first," Leo replies with a shrug, possibly knowing that this wasn't gonna take too long.

Since Raph was busy on bashing Mikey to bits, I then decided to pay young Spike, who was watching the commotion with the two bustling Turtles, a little friendly visit as I walked around Leo over to where the little snapping Turtle was, sat down on where Raph once was, gaining the pet reptile's attention as he turns to me and he smiles at my company.

"Hey there, Spike," I greeted sweetly as I brought up my left hand and gently press the tip of my fingers atop of his head, petting him nicely while he seems to enjoy it, "How're you doing, pal?"

Spike then groans at me in response with that happy grin on his little face, indicating that he was doing well, having me chuckle happily at that. I then felt an aural presence coming over to Spike and I as I continued to lightly pet the little tortoise.

"Wow, Spike seems to really like you, huh?" Leo askes in amazement, having me gaze up to him in seeing his eyes lit up and an amazed grin on his expression, "I haven't seen him act like that to anyone else other than Raph."

I merely shrugged at that while stating, "Well, I guess I just have a way with innocent, little creatures," as I then turned back to the small Turtle, still grazing my fingers atop of his smooth skin-like head, seeing Spike take pleasure in petting him.

In a few seconds of silence, I glanced to see Leo kneel down next to me, glancing from left to right in a frantic sorta way, before gazing back towards me as I gave a quizzical look on what he was about to say.

"Is there any possible chance that you might tell the others about Alon soon?" He asks with curiosity, still on wonder when I was gonna mention about our mysterious person yet.

Feeling a bit of a denying chance at that, I looked down at my lap with an unsureness expression while letting a sigh escape my lips.

"It's – hard to say, really," I replied with uncertainty while then lifting my head back up and turn towards Leo, who was wearing a confused look on his face, "I mean, I'm still experiencing this feeling that's preventing me from telling them, but maybe when it's gone, then I'll be able to tell them about him."

"But what if it doesn't go away?" Leo questions concernly.

"I highly doubt it would stay like this for long," I informed with a chuckle, "Either way, if it does or doesn't go away, I will tell them, Leo. I swear on it."

Leo, still with an unknown sureness in his eyes, bends his head down with his eyelids closed while letting out a defeated sigh before raising his head up with his eyes opened again, looking at me with both trust, and understanding.

"[Sighs] Alright. I trust you, Alora, and, no matter how long it takes, I'll still be patient with you on this, just like I promised," He swears indulgently, having me smile and nod back to him in gratitude.

While we smiled at each other, I couldn't help but get lost into those beautiful navy-blue eyes, seeing as though they were like swirling colors of a jewel-filled ocean that glimmered far off into view. His smile still lingered as he stared at me with a caring quality, like nothing could break a single curve of his loving expression. I kept my eyes on his face longingly, realizing the beating of my heart quicken supremely fast within my chest, and feeling the warmness of my cheeks grew increasingly warmer, knowing that I was blushing in hopes that the blue-clad Turtle hadn't notice it yet. I felt like an absolute idiot in letting these 'crushing' feelings get to me whenever I'm around him or says such sweet, compassionate things or he touches me with a caring gesture that makes me wanna burst in giddiness, but I had to hold it in strongly and surely, but I only allow the scowling thoughts in my head speak out in objection.

' _UGH! Again, what is the matter with you?! You said so to yourself several times, Alora, you are NOT supposed to let your crush on Leo get the better of you! It's not meant to be! You know that he's meant to be with somebody else and you need to deal with that!'_

Though my rampaging thoughts were going and I continued to staringly smile at Leo, we were then snapped out of it when we heard a loud yet painful "OOOOW!" ring out throughout the entire Lair, having both Leo and I jump with wide-eyed blank expressions before turning our attention over with Raph still pounding on the innocent, loveable-Ninja Turtle as we then both turned to each other with the same looks on what to do about the conspiracy.

"Should we, uh…," I began to say, wondering know would be a good time to stop them.

"Yeah, I think we should now," Leo answers back quickly, having us bolt out of our positions and over to stop from Raph tearing Mikey apart even further.

After a few minutes during the contingency of struggling Raph off Mikey, we all then decided to see what Donnie was up to in the Lab. By the pass by through the open gap of the Lab's metal doors, we saw Donnie in a kneeling position next to the side of a build-up car that had only four seats for four passengers, using a flaming blow torch in spewing something together, wearing a metal-fire protection mask to keep his face clear and well protected.

As we came up from behind him without him even knowing, we gazed down with concern yet curious looks as Raph was the first to speak while placing his left fist on his hip:

"You're still working on that go-Kart?"

"It's not a go-Kart," Donnie replies back with a bit of offense, stop using his blow torch and lifting up his mask to reveal his face before standing up, facing us, and informing us while gesturing to the vehicle and showing us some of his intentional blueprints of his invention, "It's an all-Terrain patrol buggy with detachable sidecars."

As Leo came over and took the blueprints from Donnie in inspection, I then thought about observing his newest invention with a teasing confirmation.

"Guess that means I'll have to keep up with you guys with this then, right?" I questioned rhetorically with a smirk, having my hands on my hips as I looked over the intricate vehicle before turning over to Donnie, who went wide-eyed at that before looking to his invention then to me with an anxious expression.

"Oh, geez. Alora, I'm so sorry, I – I didn't even think about it 'til just now and - ," Donnie began apologizing while glancing around nervously and rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

Only for me to walk over and place my right hand on his left shoulder, stopping him in his tracks and gazing at me as I gave him a kind smile.

"Calm down, Donnie, I was only kidding. I'm not upset or anything, in fact, I'm happy you made something that could really be of use to us. Besides, I could use my aural flight to catch up with you guys while you're driving, so, win-win," I stated reassuringly, having Donnie ease down at that with a grateful smile.

"Dude, hasn't Splinter been riding us hard enough?" Mikey asks in bewilderment, looking over the patrol buggy before gazing up at us as we turn to gaze back at him, "You gotta find a way to relax."

"We all deal with stress in different ways, Mikey," Leo states out to his younger brother while still holding onto the blueprint in his left hand.

"Like how I use my sewing and drawing techniques to deal with my way of stress," I added in as an example, motioning my left hand on my chest in mentioning.

"Yeah, and this is how I deal," Donnie informs as well while jerking his right thumb to himself with a satisfied look.

"And this is how _I_ deal," Mikey repeats the phrase back with a smug grin, right before he suddenly reaches back with his left hand behind him with his right outstretched hand in front of him, then with a yell, throws out another water balloon.

As the water balloon came into view, Leo had to duck and I had to lean back in surprise from the incoming object, only to come in contact straight at Donnie that smacked his face that broke the balloon's hold, splashing water all over him. When Mikey laughed in victory, Donnie, who had a deadpan look from the water balloon's impact, then turns into a narrowed glare, along with a growl, before reaching up with his left hand, removed the protective mask from above his head, and then begins to run towards Mikey with a killer look like the one Raph had moments ago.

While then Mikey starts to run off with Donnie hot on his tail with both of his arms out in hopes of catching him, yelling out angrily, seeing both the purple and orange-clad Turtles running around the Lab as Leo, Raph, and I stood by next to the patrol buggy with dry yet blank looks when Mikey shouts out to us in proclamation in a cheerful tone:

"You and Dudette are next, Leo! Doctor prank-Enstein makes House calls!"

When both Mikey and Donnie start chasing out of the Lab's open-gaped doors and out of sight, still hearing their screaming voices echoing throughout the air, I couldn't help it but have my hands on my hips again while shaking my head with an amused smile upon my face, even with things that are already turned out within this episode, like I said before…

It's gonna take a lot of effort and mobility to make it through this fight.

 **Man, things aren't looking so well for the Team, huh? The Turtles and the Noble Light are now living in constant fear after their horrific battle against the Shredder. Though no thanks to Master Splinter's encouraging pursuits of pushing the band of Ninjas into endless training, the tension grows thicker with each passing minute. But apart from this, their frightening experiences will take a shocking turn once a certain redheaded teen arrives with the scary intention of the Foot Clan's next attack. Will our heroes put aside their terrified fears in order to learn of this new evil plot? Will Alora figure out the meaning of her encounter with the Shredder's five-word statement 'I-know-who-you-are'? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	52. Chapter 52: Panic in the Sewers - Part 2

**Chapter 52** **: Panic in the Sewers – Part 2**

Alora's POV

Over fifteen to twenty minutes of our only restful break, feeling recuperative and slightly energized again, the Turtles and I returned to the Dojo for more painful training sessions. Though Master Splinter was nowhere to be seen, probably within his room on the opposite side of the slide, papered doors at the end of the Dojo, either mediating, resting, or something among those lines, Leo took charged of resuming the training techniques in his Father's place. I stood next to him on his left while Donnie, Mikey, and Raph were standing on the opposite side of us as we all stood attention in waiting for our next training kata to learn, which Leo just ordered as he then takes a step in with his arms outstretched above him with his hands out in a claw-like gesture.

"Hoko no kamae," Leo announces the title of the kata, having us all follow him by doing the same kata move, except for Raph, who was just standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed with a dry look on his face.

"Raph, Hoko no kamae," Leo repeats again to his hothead brother, who reopens his eyes towards the blue-clad Turtle with the same expression while Mikey, Donnie, and I gazed over to the annoyed-looking Ninja Turtle with blank stares.

"Hoko no way," Raph replies with a raised of his hands before bringing them down in protest as he then points out in disbelief and annoyance, "It's bad enough Splinter's driving us into the ground. Now you too?"

"We have to keep training because, right now, we don't stand a chance against Shredder," Leo states out informatively while Raph crossed his arms over his plastron once more.

Though as much as I agree with Raph on Splinter's harsh motivations on training us without taking any means of rest, I also agree with Leo's statement on the matter.

"Leo's right, Raph," I admit aloud, having all Turtle's eyes land on me surprisingly as I went on with my reasoning, "As much as I am about Master Splinter pushing us with training, we need to remember that Shredder's a highly skilled Ninjutsu Master who's been training several years longer than we have so, either way, we need to practice long and hard before we get the chance of ever facing him again."

"Yeah, and he's up there…," Mikey points out while pointing his right index finger up towards the ceiling that indicated the surface, before going into his creepy voice with his pupils dilated and bringing his hands up with his fingers wiggling with a freaky wisp about it that sorta gave me chills just seeing and hearing him like this, "somewhere… waiting for us! [Shudders]"

Just then, after doing that, he then recoils himself with his arms crouched near his plastron with his hand-turned fists near his face with it buried into his hunched-up shoulders as he then declares frightingly, "I JUST FREAKED MYSELF OUT!" before giggling timidly and shaking up a storm at that, having Leo, Donnie, and Raph give him deadpan looks while I went over to him with a sympathetic expression, stood next to him on his right side, placed my right hand onto his right upper arm while I reach my left arm over and placed my left hand onto his left upper arm, rubbing them in trying to comfort the scared young Turtle.

"I hate to say it, but the fact that we've been laying low might be the only reason we're still alive," Donnie admits with a proof-out point, knowing that staying in the Lair was the only safe house we have.

"Exactly, so until we're ready, we stay down here," Leo proclaims with a determined look, only to perk up when the sound of a ginger-haired teenager's voice spoke up unexpectedly:

"Unfortunately, that's not an option."

We all turned around to see April walk in with a raised-eyebrow smirked expression, having her right hand on her hip and her left hand held up with her red cell phone in it, waving back and forth as if telling us that she had something that was a major importance to us, and I knew intently what that was.

The Turtles, April, and I all went into the Living area while April told us about her well-thought-out plan by sneaking in a free pizza with a hidden walkie-talkie duct-taped underneath the pizza box into the Purple Dragon's hideaway, taking the guys off guard by that in surprise, except for me having me smugly grin at that since I for one thought that it was pretty smart and intellect for a pre-teen, and of course, that it would apparently happen within this episode. She mentions that we all needed to hear on what the Purple Dragons were up to, so we all pitched in, along with Master Splinter as well who stood a foot away with a troublesome look on his muzzle, while the guys and I huddled around April; Leo standing on the left, Donnie on the right, Raph in the middle, Mikey sitting above the concrete couch on April's left, and me sitting next to the redhead near her right. As we were all accounted for, April held out her phone within her right hand while we heard each of the three Purple Dragons' voices speak through it without any of them knowing we were eavesdropping into their conversation and, from the way on what they were talking to each other about, it definitely did not sounded good.

" _We're meeting Shredder tonight. He's gotta plan to destroy the Turtles and the Noble Light,"_ We heard the Leader, Fong; announced out, having us all turn our curious expressions into slight interest ones, except for me as I held a look of concern.

" _How? He doesn't even know where they are,"_ The other Purple Dragon thug, Sid, brings up in puzzlement, only for Fong to reply with a bit of sinister and satisfaction in his voice:

" _He says they're in the Sewers somewhere, and that's all he needs to know to wipe them out."_

We kept silent at that when the conversation ended, standing still with narrowed yet worried gazes as I felt Sensei's aural presence walk up to us while hearing his steps from the concrete's flooring.

"Our home is no longer safe," Master Splinter states out solemnly, having us all turn and look up to him as he then proclaims with a serious demeanor, "The Shredder must be stopped."

"How can we stop a plan we don't even know?" Leo asks questionably while going up in front of Sensei, yet to lightly sense that his brother Mikey, who was still sitting above the concrete couch with a water balloon in his right hand, eyeing Leo with a mischievous grin.

Only for Leo, with a serious deadpan look, suddenly pulls out a kanto knife in his left hand, holds it up, then, with a swift motion, tosses it across behind him straight at the water balloon, having to stab it and explode in liquid substance in Mikey's hand, who then whimpers sadly that he got caught in the act.

I roll my eyes while shaking my head with an amused smile at that before going into a serious expression at the situation as I then stood up from my seat and came up to voice my option.

"Well, the main thing to do over something that we don't know, is to figure out what that is and putting a stop to it," I stated out theoretically, having Leo look to me with a determined gaze and nods at that.

"We have to go topside, and find out what they're planning," Raph declares in determination with both of his hand-held fists up, turning to us with devotion and eagerness.

"Raph's right. There's no other way," Leo agrees, turning to us as well with a serious look, knowing that this was our only option into finding out Shredder's evil plan while saving the Lair and, for what is worth, it won't be so easily possible on this occasion.

After making the decision of returning to the surface after the past few weeks, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I attempted to follow the three Purple Dragons straight to the exact location of Shredder and the Foot Clan's whereabouts, having them lead right to an abandon decrypted Church with a broken, color-glass window with a clock upon it. Leo was the first to jump/climb down the building's rooftops into an open building alley that was just across from the old Church, hiding near the left side of one of the three attach buildings, pressing his shell near it while watching the greedy scumbags enter the Church's front doors while bringing his right hand up, indicating for us to station it behind him as Raph, Mikey, and Donnie jumped down through the fire escapes and all while I used my aural flight to landed my position right next behind Leo when the others came and crowded from behind us.

"This is the place," Leo informs as he turns to us while pointing his right index finger toward the building.

We then huddled around him near the side while gazing at the decrypted structure-like building, having seeing it in person makes it look like something out of a scary story, which definitely makes it the perfect place for a homicidal psychopath and his band of killer Ninjas to set up and prepare to plan any strategy on attacking us. As I stood near Leo in a hunch, slightly-bended knee position, staring in focus and concentration with a squint of my eyes and a furrow of my brows, I then felt a grand hit of negative emotions swarming over me, having me lower my gaze down, squeezing my eyes shut, and letting a slight groan escape my lips while placing my right hand over my stomach, feeling the queasiness and the lightheadedness returning again.

I also had to steady myself from preventing me of wanting to fall over from the sudden commotion I felt, having me grab ahold of Leo's right arm with my left hand, feeling him tense at my touch before feeling him move himself a tad towards me.

"Alora? What's the matter?" Leo asked with a worried hint in his tone, having me glance to see him, as well as Mikey, who was near his shell with his right hand atop of Leo's right shoulder, along with Raph and Donnie, who saw my reaction, all of them with equal worried gazes as if seeing that something was wrong.

"[Groans miserably] Sorry," I muttered out as I then gazed at the Church again with agonizing pressure on my expression, "It's just - I can feel a lot of aural negativity radiating inside that building. It's bouncing off it like a wave throughout the whole area. There's only so much I can sense that it's starting to make me feel sick."

"It looks like you can only take in as much of the negative activity that your powers can sense, but from the looks of it right now, I say that it's causing a serious relapse to your system," Donnie theorizes critically, seeing that he was really concern from the way I was progressing.

"Oh, man. Is Dudette gonna die?" Mikey asks with a wide-eyed panic expression.

"She's not gonna die, you shellhead. She's just not feeling too swift," Raph replies with a deadpan look at his scared little brother.

I then felt Leo help me stabilized by grabbing my shoulders with both hands as he knelt right in front of me with a look that told me he was really starting to worry more so than usual.

"Are you sure you'll be okay doing this?" Leo asks with extreme precaution and sureness.

Despite how I was suddenly feeling at the moment, I let out a hearty chuckle at that before responding assuringly, "Trust me, I've dealt with worse situations than this, Leo. So don't worry, all of you [gazing at the others then looking back to Leo] I can handle this without a problem."

"Are you sure?" Leo asks again to 100% percent sure, having me nod at him saying 'I'm-sure', before releasing only my right shoulder but still with his right hand holding onto my left 'til saying, "Alright, but – you let me know if you feel any worse for wear, we leave here and take you back home. Understood?"

I nodded again in agreement, having him feel relieved at that but still held onto that worried expression of his before we then turned our attention back over to the scary Church building again. While we kept our eyes peeled, Raph's voice spoke up from behind, having me glance over my right shoulder to see Donnie hovering over the red-clad Turtle a bit too closely, making him feel uncomfortable about it.

"Donnie, you're crowding me," Raph mutters bluntly while moving his body in telling him that he needed space.

"Sorry," Donnie whispers softly as he then backs away quietly a few steps behind.

But while he was backing up a smidge, from behind him without him knowing, he accidently bumps into a couple of trash cans, having them rattle loudly at that and taking the purple-clad Turtle by glancing surprisingly back behind him, also, causing a terrified freckled-face, comedian Turtle to tense up and jumped with a frightening groan while accidently hitting the end of his bottom shell into Raph's chin, having Raph grab his face with his right hand and having his upper body bending down, feeling the hardening pressure from the unexpected hit. Leo and I turned our gazes over to the sudden commotion as Mikey looked to us with a blank look into a sheepish smile while Raph's head came back up with an angered expression as well as rubbing under his chin with the back of his right hand.

"Sorry," Mikey apologizes while backing away with his hands up from behind Leo's shell before turning over to the rest of us and informing us with a possible reason, "All that Splinter talk about how we're not ready has me thinking… maybe we're in over our heads."

I definitely agree with that, only for Raph, who was still irritated about what happen a few seconds ago, brings up his left fist and pounders it down right atop of Mikey's head, having the orange-clad Turtle grunt and his eyes dilated from the hard impact.

"You're always in over your head," He replies bluntly with a white-eyed angered stare while I just rolled my eyes at the red-clad Turtle's brutal judgement.

When Raph retracts back his pounded fist as Mikey rubs the spot on his head with his right hand before turning to his hotheaded brother with an annoyed and serious expression, seeing that Raph wasn't listening to his intentions.

"I'm saying now we _all_ are! And that scares me," Mikey snaps back before saying that last sentence in a timid voice, seeing his eyes shaking with fear at that, having me feel sorry for him as I placed my right hand on his left upper arm, gaining his attention by having him turn his gaze to me while I smiled at him gently.

"Hey, it's okay, Mikey. We all get scared at times like this. Even if we're doing our best not to, we're still feeling fearful no matter how much we try to ignore it. So it's alright to feel this way," I assured serenely, when Leo places his right hand on Mikey's shoulder in having the nunchuck-wielding Turtle glance back to him.

"Alora's right. It's okay to be scared, Mikey," Leo added in with the same assurance as mine when looking over to the pissed-off Ninja Turtle, "Raph is scared, too."

Raph, who took offense at that, zips up right next to Leo and me, gazing at us with a narrowed stare along with his right fist brought up at his side while replying in protest, "I am not scared."

I raised an eyebrow at that as if saying 'really?' before we all turned our sights to the Church on the other side of the street again. Though while doing so as Raph crept up a bit for a better look, I glanced to see Leo with a sneaky grin on his face, having me slightly grin myself as I felt Leo's arm reach up from around behind me while I glanced to Raph, just in time to see Leo's right index finger poke the right side on the back of Raph's head, having the red-clad Turtle jumped with a scream while turning himself around with his hands behind his head, before recomposing himself by clearing his throat with coughing into his left fist.

"So much for _not_ being scared," I brought up with a smirk and my hands on my hips, having Raph gaze up and standing near us with an angry look with a growl coursing in his throat while Leo chuckled right next to me.

Then suddenly my aural senses kicked in, having me feel a powerful red-class aura coming over to us from behind this very building we were hiding near on. Not long before I could tell the guys, a low growling noise was heard, having Raph gasp with a wide-eyed shocked look, seeing that he was gazing from the front part of the building, having us all look in seeing a big, bulky dog-like mutant trudgingly walking around in revealing himself to us. I stared wide-eyed in fear in seeing the giant mutant showing himself to us, and though Leo and the others didn't quite guessed who it was yet, I knew from the scarlet-red pants he wore that fitted his gigantic mutated form that once belonged to a tall, dark, and menacing Ninja that has been hunting us down for quite some time.

"You should be," He responded sinisterly, as he stood up straighter and bigger in a terrifying and intimidating way.

As the giant mutant dog spoke, the Turtles' expressions became even more shocked as they finally knew who that voice was.

"Bradford/Rad-Brad!" both Leo and Mikey exclaimed out in utter shock

Though haven't heard Mikey call Bradford his nickname for a while, I stared at Mutated Bradford with total worry that with the once-Ninjutsu pupil like this, we all wouldn't be able to stand a chance.

"[Growls] look what I found, four soon-to-be-Ex-Turtles and one soon-to-be-Extinct-Witch," Mutated Bradford taunts out with a doggy-like smirk as he then starts walking towards us, having us all back up with fearful and timid expressions.

"I'm sure glad it's okay to be scared," Mikey muttered out fearfully.

"You and me both," Donnie replied timidly, turning to his younger brother.

"This is no time to panic," Leo informed strictly, taking both of his katanas out from up above behind his shell and bringing them down beside him while giving the Mutant dog a narrowed stare.

"Uh, Leo?" I muttered out worriedly while I kept staring with a fearful wide-eyed gaze at Mutated Bradford as he growls threateningly and standing up taller than before.

"Okay, maybe a little," Leo admitted for the time being, hearing a bit of concern in his tone as Raph, Mikey, and Donnie took out their individual weapons while I held up my balled-up fists that glowed brightly with shimmering aura, having us all ready in combat with firm yet frighten gazes at the big dog Mutant.

As we held up our guard in ready to fight the huge Mutant, we still kept our timid expressions straight at Mutated Bradford, seeing his orange and white fur with hard-covered spikes along his left shoulder, as well as the same hardcore material on completely covered his right hand, while his left had two sharp spikes on the back of his paw-like hand that the middle tip that was a tad longer than the rest scratched the concrete ground's surface, seeing sparks tracing from behind it. I gazed to see his scarlet-red pupils from within those dark eyes that burn right through my very soul, seeing a hatred glare piercing right at us along with a dog-like snarl, hearing a low growl coursing inside his throat with seeing his jagged teeth gleaming in his mouth as he continues to approach us, and every time he got closer, it looked like he kept getting bigger and bigger, almost as if he was growing in seize from each step took.

"He keeps getting taller!" Mikey states out worriedly.

"Then I'll cut him down to size," Leo proclaims firmly as he then charges in at Mutated Bradford.

From the left side, sprints up with both katanas spread out at his side, hits his blades on the back of Bradford's right hard-covered hand who groans and growls. Only for Bradford to swing his other hand in trying to grab the blue-clad Turtle, but Leo does a flip over and lands perfectly on the ground, yet to quickly jump out of the way as Mutated Bradford smacks a punch down at where Leo once stood, having him do a major backflip over and land right back over to us.

"Uh, let's stick together on this one," He then informs with concern and perseverance.

"Probably for the best," I agreed with utmost certainty yet worriedness.

Just then, Mutated Bradford charges in at us with a growl by throwing another one of his largely dangerous punches, only for us to scatter about in dodging it. Raph was the first to attack as he then sprints up with both of his Sais outstretched above him in trying to strike the overgrown dog Mutant, but Bradford blocked it with his right hand, with the hardcore material that covered it as if for a way to protect it from any weapon, making it hard for the red-clad Turtle who groaned as he struggles pushing against Bradford's hand. With Raph distracting Mutated Bradford, Donnie then charges next with his Bo-Staff in his right hand, only Bradford turns to his left and sees the purple-clad Turtle coming right at him, just to have the Mutant raised up his bulky left pawed fist up to strike, but as Donnie holds up his Staff, having the left end of it pressed against his left palm, he then jumps in and with a push from it, hits the other end of the weapon straight under Bradford's furry chin, having the dog-like Mutant stagger back at that 'til regaining his focus, then throws down his heavy punch at the two Ninja Turtles, but quickly jumped out of the way in time.

The sound of sheathing swords caught Bradford's sensitive dog-like ears twitching, having him turn just to see Leo, with both of his blades pointed behind him, charges in and jumps up high in the air, brings up his katanas with them pointing down at the canine Mutant, and with a yell, strikes them down, only to get caught in between the hard-covered fingers of Bradford's right hand. Leo, dangling in the air while holding onto the handles of his double katanas with Bradford snarling at him, swings his right foot up in hopes to kick him, but Mutated Bradford moves himself back, before pulling up Leo with him, but the smart Turtle Leader brings himself onto Bradford's hand then swiftly yanks out both of his weapons and quickly backflips before Mutated Bradford strikes an uppercut with his spiked left hand.

I then decided it would be my turn to handle the big and tough headed dog, having me charge in with both aural-filled fist at the ready. Bradford's ears twitched as he then turned over his left to see me come full in, stop right in front, then, with a determined narrow glare, threw at least two to three power punches straight at his face, only for him to block it with his right hardcore substance hand that had them each dissipate when they hit it. Even though that didn't work, I had one last thing I could try, so, I then took action by charging right at him again, activating my aural flight for a specific moment, as Bradford sees me coming towards him, he growls angrily at me before he lefts up his left fist again, and – at the exact timing – he then strikes it down at me, but I swiftly swerved to my right, right underneath his upper arm, grab it with both hands, then, I pulled myself up and flipped over it with my aural flight's uplifting support, having my feet touch the building's wall, before pushing myself towards Mutated Bradford again and, with trying to motivate himself, I then swung around my right leg and let loose a power-wave, roundhouse kick, seeing it targeting straight toward Bradford's bulky chest. I landed on the ground in a perfect battle stance; my right leg bended with my left one stretched out at my left side, my left hand touching the ground and my right arm outstretched on my right as the wave hits point, having the giant Mutated dog-like Ninja stumble back with a grunt, nearly losing his balance but manages to stay on his feet, having his surprising yet shocking expression turn into fuming hatred as he turns back to me with a low growl when he then raises his right hand up and brings it across in trying to whack me, but I dodged it by using my aural flight once more, having me jump high into the air, flying over the Mutant villain and landing over to Leo, Raph, and Donnie.

Mutated Bradford turns himself over to us with an irritated and infuriating glare, only there was one Ninja Turtle who didn't get the chance to have a good whack at him yet. Right on que, hearing a zipping noise coming from above us, having me gaze up to see Mikey zipping onto a clothing line with his nunchuck wrapped around it, screaming out with a narrowed expression as he comes right toward Bradford in ready to attack, but as he came in, Bradford used his hardcore right hand and whacked Mikey hard, hearing the orange-clad Turtle let out a "Whoa!", having him sent flying over and crashing into Donnie and grunted as both Turtles hurtled onto the floor.

I quickly went over and knelt down to them into seeing if they were alright, even when they both sat up with Mikey rubbing the top of his head with his left hand and the way things were going, it didn't seem alright at all.

"This is hopeless," Donnie stated fearfully as Mikey groaned from the hard impact.

"Keep your head in the game," Leo replied strictly, as my aural senses kicked in, having me looked over, gazed up, and go wide-eyed in seeing Bradford with his right hand up.

"Heads up!" I called out, gaining the Turtles' attention as they glanced to see Bradford's hand coming down to grab us, but we all scurried over our right with a few yelps and screams before the hit came.

Mutated Bradford growls as he only grabbed a silver trash can, before throwing it away and walking towards us as we held up our fighting stances with narrowed stares.

"I just wanna keep my head on my body," Donnie retorted while taking a quick glance over to Leo then gazes back toward Bradford as he corners us from within the alley.

"Come on, what're we retreating for?" Raph questions rhetorically as we watched him charge at Bradford again.

As the Mutant throws down his left hand to grab him, but as the red-clad Turtle jumps in with both of his Sais up and ready to attack, the Mutated humanoid dog to pound him with his other free hand, having the Sai-wielding Turtle get pummeled into a dumpster with the lids closing in on him. In a few seconds, the hotheaded Ninja Turtle comes out over the edge of the dumpster while holding up the right lid with his left outstretched hand.

"That's a good reason," Raph admits with a groan.

I then turned my gaze over from the Turtle in the dumpster to the gigantic Mutant in front of us and, to even out the odds, our chances against Mutated Bradford would be zero to nothing. I knew that Bradford's Mutated form was ten times stronger and more brutal than his humanoid form so, without having any other choice, I turned to my right over to Leo with a concern yet realizable expression.

"I really hate to say this, but at the rate this is going, we all don't stand a chance," I informed with admitted defeat, quickly gazing back at the angry Mutant dog before looking back toward the katana-wielding Turtle while stating theorally, "I think now would be the best time to retreat."

"Agreed," Leo replied with a nod before glancing over to Mikey and ordered out, "Mikey, smoke!"

Mikey, looking mildly panicky at the moment, moved his hands behind him in finding a smoke bomb within his back pockets, yet once he found one of the bombs, he held it in between his right index finger and thumb, but it slips right out of his grasp, having him go frantically in trying to catch it while letting out startling "Ooh, aah!", yet when he tries to catch it with both hands, it slips again and falls right to the ground and breaks with steams of purple smoke spiraling out of it, having Leo and Donnie give faltered narrowed frowns as I stared with a blank expression, while Raph, who got out of the smelly dumpster, zips over to his timid brother with an irritated look.

"What was that?!" Raph asks in disbelief upon Mikey's frantic actions.

"I'M STRESSED!" Mikey's snaps back at Raph, flanging his arms down at his side before exhaling then retorting, "Excuse me if my aim's a little off!"

With the red and orange-clad Turtles bickering at each other, Mutated Bradford's bark-like growling catches our attention as Leo, Donnie, and I stood by with our weapons and fists up in defense when Bradford struck down another punch with his right fist.

"Uh, guys! You better do something quick or we'll become Bradford's doggy dinner here! – Whoa!" I informed aloud before having to avoid another incoming fist with his left one by sprinting back and landing right next to Raph and Mikey.

"How hard is it to hit the ground?!" Raph questions angrily while he reaches over his left side with his left hand, brings out one of his smoke bombs, raises it up, and strikes it down.

Except actually hitting the ground, the smoke bomb gets caught in between the open holes of a sewer gutter, yet as Raph kneels down and smacks his left hand onto the gutter's surface, the smoke bomb falls all the way through into the sewers, having Raph groan in shock while hearing a splash, indicating that the small egg-shell smoke bomb hit the water.

"Not so easy, is it?!" Mikey exclaims back in annoyance while Raph still kneels over the gutter as I gaze between both of them with a worried expression, knowing that this stress business was hard to handle with doing other things.

"Oh, will you guys just - ," Leo starts to say in infuriation, only to do it himself by reaching over his right side with his left hand, takes out his own smoke bomb and, with a white-eyed narrowed stare, throws it down with such force as purple-smoke enveloped all around us.

With the smoke evaporated, it gave us all the perfect moment to escape, and more importantly, the smoke could block out Bradford's senses while moving in stealth as we all climbed, in my case flew, quickly and stealthily up through buildings' fire escapes, toward the rooftops, and started heading our way back into the sewers straight to the Lair, knowing that we just lost our battle against Bradford - and our one chance of ever learning the intentions of Shredder's evil plan.

About fifteen to twenty minutes had passed, by the time the Turtles and I returned to the Lair, both Master Splinter and April were awaiting us on what we learned. Sadly to say, we told them that we didn't find out anything other than informing that we ran into Bradford's new and improved Mutated form and that we were nearly crushed us into doggy kibble, but other than that, it wasn't much to be informative about.

A few minutes of informant, the guys and I all in the Living area, sitting on the concrete couch; Leo with his head down, Donnie looking onto his laptop, Mikey lying on his stomach with his left outstretched arm lolloping on the floor tracing around with his index finger, and Raph sitting above the couch. I was sitting in between Leo and Donnie, leaning next to the couch in a slouch position with my hands placed on my lap, feeling somber and depress just as the others were, all wearing solemn and deflating expressions. We all stood that way for quite a while in utter silence, only to feel Master Splinter's presence walk in over to Leo and I, having us both, as well as the others, look up to him in seeing that depressed look on himself, making us feel worse inside on failing the mission as Leo dropped his head down in defeat.

"We couldn't take him," Leo admitted with a depressed tone.

"Dogpound was just too powerful," Mikey stated out somberly while bowing his head down and slightly shaking it in shame, naming one of the killer Mutants that would be fighting against us from here on out.

"Dogpound?" Leo questions at Mikey's naming trait, turning to his younger brother with a quizzical look.

"What?" Mikey asks with a shrug before explaining and making gestures with his hands like an actual dog does before punching his right fist into his left palm while explaining, "Cause he's a dog, and he pounded us into the – "

"We get it," Leo replies as he brings his head back down before stating out, "I don't see how we're gonna get close to that meeting now."

"Well, maybe we just need to find a new place to hide," Donnie inquires depressingly as he turns his laptop to Leo and me and shows us a website called **'Greetings from FLORIDA'** entitled on it in exotic colors, "I hear the sewers in Florida are nice this time of year."

As I looked at the site, I then remembered that this is part when they were about to give up just over the fact that they couldn't take out 'Dogpound' and attend one single gathering of vengeance to learn the Foot Clan Leader's scheme, having me figured now with me in the picture, that this wasn't our way of going down, knowing that with Shredder was exploiting fear into us was dragging us to our downfall. Well, I for one am not going to let him get away with murder and having us stay down here while he's up there plotting his next revenge on wiping out my friends; not while I'm still around and kicking shell.

So, with that being set, I changed my somber look into a furrowed brow one as I then stood up from my seat and turned to the guys while stating:

"Come on, guys! We can't just give up like this. So we slipped our one chance in learning Shredder's evil plot in taking us out. So what? We're still moving and we're still breathing, right? It's gonna take more than Dogpound to stop us in finding out what his Master's up to. All we have to do is get our heads straight and think positive on what we need to do in getting into that meeting. We just have to figure out another way on how we can get inside without being detected"

Just then, April jumps in between Donnie and Leo, catching both of them by surprised as she takes her right hand atop of Donnie's laptop, closes it and looks to Leo with a determined yet firm expression while saying:

"Alora's right. There has to be another way to do this; [Gestures her right hand out to me before bringing it down into a fist] cause if she's not willing to give up on you, than neither will I. So here's what we're gonna do."

I smiled in gratitude for her support on this as she gets up from the same spot I was sitting at, she then turns to the guys while motioning to herself with her right hand placed on her chest and informs rather confidently that grabbed everyone's attention:

"I'll spy on the meeting."

The Turtles and Master Splinter, who was behind April and I, perked up at that un-expecting announcement as each one of them protested in disagreement:

Raph: "No way!"

Mikey: "Nuh-uh."

Donnie: "You can't."

Leo: "Forget it."

"Absolutely not!" Master Splinter protests strictly, narrowing his eyes at April as she turns to him then to the guys with a furrowed brow stare while I gave her a sympathetic look.

"[Sighs] I can do this," April urges in a desperate tone, motioning to herself still before turning her head back to Sensei and brings up, "You've been training me to be a kunoichi."

"For a few weeks," Master Splinter informs as if known that she was still not ready to do this, but I knew it wouldn't stop her from at least trying.

"What choice do we have?" April questions as she turns back to the guys again, "Shredder's gonna attack your home and we need to find out how, [jerks her right thumb at herself] and I'm the only one who can do it."

"And she won't be alone on this one," I announced out, having all eyes turned to me as I stepped right next to the ginger-haired teen with placing my left hand on her right shoulder and withholding a determined grin, "I'll stay with her and make sure that she's safe and out of harm's way. Even though the Foot Clan will recognize me in a heartbeat, I'll be keeping myself out of sight but close to April as much as possible. Besides, it's like the old saying; 'Two heads are better than one', right?"

I turned to April as she beamed at me and nodded in appreciation, having me grin wider happily before looking back to Leo and the others while placing my hands on my hips.

"So, whaddya say?" I asked in hope of what they'll all think, even though I know what the answer already will be.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph, back into their seated positions, looked to one another unsurely, along with uncertainty, only for April and I to look behind in seeing Master Splinter, who then turns his head to his right side with his eyes closed and his arms crossed while murmuring a sigh.

"We'll take that as a 'yes' then," I stated out in satisfaction, having the redhead and I glance to each other, grinning like we just one the fight on this conversation.

Even though the Turtles and Master Splinter didn't seem quite enthusiastic and relieved about this plan than April and I were, this was our only intention left of getting into that building and hearing of Shredder's bad guy meeting in order to put a stop to it for good. Yet it won't be a piece of pizza pie into finding a secretive way in, but with April's smart and cleverness and my diplomatic and magical skills…

We may be able to pull this task off without a problem.

 **Aw, shell. Looks like all that tension has turned up the heat! After the Turtles and the Noble Light learn that Shredder's planning something that could destroy them and their underground home, they had no other choice but to return to the surface and figure out this evil plot. But when their battling attempts against Mutated Chris Bradford, who Mikey now calls 'Dogpound', takes a major beat down, our heroes retreated to the Sewers in humiliating defeat, feeling enraging fear and panic. Unwilling to give up on this matter, both Alora and April take the step in by volunteering to sneak in and spy on the Villains' gathering of the Foot Clan, much to the Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter's dismay. Will both our female heroines be able to creep into the evil Ninja Clan's base? Will our Team of Ninja Heroes finally uncover the scheming plans of Shredder's plot? Find out next time!**

 **P.S. I also have a question from one of our readers that was sent to the Turtles:**

" **If you guys could do anything you ever wanted, what would you do?"**

 **Mikey: "Hmm. Well, where should I start? Ooh! My bros and I could finally hang out with the dudes at the skateboarding ranks downtown! We could show off awesome skateboarding skills, do some sweet DJ dancin moves, eat a hundred boxes of pizza; it'll be the coolest time of our lives! Then, we will invite them down to the Lair for a night of movies, and popcorn, and video games, and…"**

 **Donnie: "Okay, Mikey! I think they already got the picture, so you can stop now. [Clears throat] anyways, if I can do anything I want, it would be to work up the right amount of courage that would help me into asking April out. [Blushes] I could ask her to go out together on a moonlit walk, go to Murakami's for dinner, and have some pizza gyoza while we talk and laugh. [Giggles] Oh, man. That would be something else. [Sighs dreamily]…"**

 **Raph: "Oh-kay… enough with the mushy talk here. Now onto me; what I would do if I can do anything that I want - would be to trained alongside one of the greatest Martial Artist of all time, Bruce Lee. We're so alike in so many ways; we kick butt, we trained to be Ninjas, we like to run things by ourselves, and we definitely like hitting things more than once. It would be totally awesome if I were to Master such skills with Bruce Lee. It'd be like a dream come true! [Whispers] Don't tell Mikey I said that."**

 **Leo: "What I would do, if I could do anything I wanted? I would go back in time and meet one of the great presidents the United States has ever had: George Washington. It would be really great to talk to him face-to-face and find out what it took for President Washington to bring together and finally create a strong, single-minded army from a ragtag bunch of farmers and colonists. He could tell me not only exactly how he did it, but how difficult it was to become the Leader of a Revolutionary War Army and finally become the first President of the United States of America."**

 **As for my character 'Alora', she wants to say thank you for the compliment and though she would likely change what would happen in the series, she has to respect the storyline's events that will occur during her time there. Though she gets that she may be tougher than Karai, she is not as skillful as Karai is, but she will work things out one way or another. Either way, thank you and I hope you continue reading this story.**

 **Stay tuned, and thanks for reading!**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	53. Chapter 53: Panic in the Sewers - Part 3

**Chapter 53** **: Panic in the Sewers – Part 3**

Alora's POV

When April and I made the decision of allowing ourselves to spy in on the Foot Clan's meeting on taking out the Turtles and Master Splinter's home, much to the Hamato family's dreaded looks on their faces about this, we both set out to work. April had already informed me on how we could actually listen to the conversation from within the decrypted Church; by pulling off the same stunt that she used on the Purple Dragons. Though I would've told her that the Foot Clan would sense a bit of cautiousness and wariness about the little trick, but I didn't want to give away any spoilers cause, you know, part of the storyline.

About several minutes later, both April and I, along with the guys to watch our backs from within the shadows, went up to the surface while I directed her right over to where Shredder's evil Lair was. As we got to the right neighborhood, the redheaded teen and I went into motion in succeeding the plan; April wore a black hoodie with the hood over her head, hiding her identity, and a heavy army-green coat that covered herself completely, carrying a pizza box with her right hand supporting underneath it. With me? I'm still wearing my Ninjutsu outfit yet I walked alongside April as we both began to approach the gloomy-like building.

Yet as we both were approaching, I still felt the enormous weight of the negative aura coming from within the intricate building, making my insides weakening, along with both my stomach and my head becoming achy again. I silently groaned so that April wouldn't hear, knowing that she would probably react the same way the Turtles did, so I had to keep a hold on it and went along with the freckled, ginger-haired teenager in case things go a little underway with this. Without any delay, I regain myself by taking in a deep breath and continued walking a foot next to April as we both neared the steps that led up to the Church's front doors.

No One's POV

As both Alora and April were walking up to the enemy's territory, from above the rooftops across the street from it, the Ninja Turtles jumped, flipped, and summersaulted on over from one building to the lower one next to it on the left side, kneeling, bending, and hovering near the edge and gazed down to see both their female friends head towards the Foot Clan's base with concern expressions.

"I don't like this," Donnie muttered in a concerning tone, standing back up while crossing his arms at the process.

"Me neither," Mikey replied softly, only to mention a part of what Donnie actually meant on the subject while lightly shaking his head, "Giving the enemy a free pizza? Pssh, never a good idea."

Yet from Mikey's point of view on that, Leo knew exactly what Donnie was referring. He kept his gazed on the dirty blonde and the ginger-haired teens as they both walked up the steps right to the Church's front doors. Only instead of facing the opening of the front door, Alora, being smart and precautious, hid herself from behind the archways in front of the building, having Leo calm down a little at that, but still held a look a worry across his features. Ever since that night when Alora first encountered Shredder by herself to save him and his brothers, along with having several nightmares about the evil madman, knowing that he was not only after their Sensei, but after her as well for whatever reason, he grew both mentally and emotionally with worry. He couldn't help himself in getting so worked up in fearfulness if the Shredder actually got his claws on her, even from standing and hiding from the outskirts of Shredder's hideout from within his reach. He prayed to himself repeatedly in his head that whoever answers the front door wouldn't spot her from behind the archway.

Alora's POV

 **A few seconds earlier…**

As April and I walked up the steps right to the archway over to the front door, I then took precaution in hiding myself from the nearest pillar of the archway, pressing my back to it with my head turned on my right side in watching April walk up to the platform. She paused, noticed that I wasn't beside her, having her turn halfway on her right, and saw me peeking from the right pillar, having me nod knowing I was still here for her and motioned my right hand saying 'go-ahead-and-answer-it'. April, understanding my gestures, nodded with a determined look, turned back and walked a few steps further to the door.

While she was doing so, I then felt at least four aural presences about a few feet away from me, having me take liberty of looking over the other side of the street and turning my gaze upwards in seeing Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey staring down at us with worriedsome looks. I knew for a fact when April and I both volunteered on being sneaks in getting into that villainous gathering, they, as well as Master Splinter, were not – again _not_ – agreeable to this idea. Although I wouldn't blame them for it, knowing that we would be putting both of our lives in absolute risk, even with Shredder now after me and yet soon will be after April as well, but it's like the old saying, 'it's a risk that we have to take'. As I looked up to the anxious and worried Turtles, I saw Leo meeting my gaze, seeing the concerning and fearful look lingering on his face. I somehow knew Leo wouldn't like it if I had to say about doing this, but I wanted to since I didn't want April to handle this by herself, even though in the original series she was supposed to, but I didn't think it was quite right, you know. Staring in his eyes, Leo looked like he was in a frantic pansy about this, making me feel bad for having him worry so much.

I then decided to give him a lightly furrowed-brow nod in telling that I was doing okay at the moment, having his expression relax a bit, but still with a worried gaze plastered onto him yet nodded back in return. Feeling an eased a bit with Leo's calming response, I then heard April knock at the front door of the decrypted Church, having me turn my head back around the pillar while pressing my back more against the stone structure. In a few seconds of waiting, the door opened ajar in seeing a Foot Soldier's head poking out from the other side of it, seeing only April in her disguised outfit while hopefully haven't seen me as I kept myself hidden behind the pillar but slightly peeked over the edge in seeing and hearing of April's low yet boyish voice of a pizza delivery boy.

"Hey, did somebody here order a totally delicious pizza?" She asked in her best acting voice with the same line she pulled with one of the Purple Dragons earlier today.

Except of getting an actual reply, instead –

*SLAM*

The sound from one of the front doors slam shut in April's face, having both her and I flinch back from the rude reaction of that one Foot Soldier. With that said, April took a few steps away from the door and slightly glanced at me, knowing that there was no way in getting into that meeting after that stunt. We then decided to change tactics by walking down the steps, running over the left side, gazed from left to right in case any person or enemy was watching, run left again to an open alley between the Church and an apartment, and pressed our back against the apartments' cemented wall near a dumpster and a trashcan with a stray cat laying atop of it that meowed at us at contact. Just then, with all is clear, April then reaches into her left pocket with her left hand and pulls out her red cell phone, pressing the middle button that made a beeping noise in activating the call right to Leo.

"[Sighs] looks like the Foot Clan are smarter than the Purple Dragons," April informs with disappointed in her voice.

"Well unlike the Purple Dragons, the Foot are more cautious and alert when it comes to outsiders or intruders," I reminded theoretically.

" _They'd almost have to be, wouldn't they?"_ Leo's voice rang out from April's phone, seeing his both his name, a little inscription underneath it that said **'Ichiban turtle; Tphone – New York sewers yo!'** , and a small picture of Captain Ryan as his icon, _"Thanks, girls. You both did your best."_

Though it wasn't over yet when the decrypted Church bell started ringing loudly, having to see April turn her attention up, as well as mine, just to see atop of the Church's highly detailed rooftop, then to look over the apartment's wall to see a fire escape that reached high enough directly to the same height as the Church. Having a feeling come over me as to what was about to happen next, April then turns her head down and over to me with a smug smirk appearing on her face, knowing that she had something both crazy and dangerous in mind.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asks with a quirky tone.

"Oh, I definitely know what you're thinking," I replied with confidence, but having my stomach churn at the fact that this was really gonna be insane…

Only this was our last and final chance in getting into that building and learning of Shredder's masterly scheme.

No One's POV

"At least we've still got the pizza," Mikey stated out with a relieved smile.

Only for Leo's phone to make another beeping noise and hearing both April and Alora's voices ring out that caught all four Turtle's attention:

April: _"[Laughs] Oh, we're not done yet."_

Alora: _"Just hold on to your weapons, guys. We're still gonna get you into that meeting one way or another."_

With that said, another beeping noise was heard, which ended that one call when Donnie looks over from the phone down to the scenery below, only for his expression to perk up as to what he was seeing.

"Wait, what're they doing?" Donnie questions in frantic worry while placing his left hand atop of the ledge, having Leo, Mikey, and Raph turn in the scene as well with wide-eyed blank looks.

Down with both the soon-to-be kunoichis, April then turns to the dumpster, lifts up the right led with her left hand and, with her right holding onto the pizza box still, tosses it in before letting go of the lid that fell shut. When that was done, she then turns around and starts walking while taking her hood off, revealing her feminine features as she walked around and up the steps to the apartment they were next to, with Alora, watching her every move, followed right behind her.

"Not the pizza!" Mikey exclaims in shock before informing warily, "They've gone rogue."

With both girls atop walking up the stairway to the platform near the front door, Alora, who was on the left hand side of the redhead, stop on the mid step, turns around, looked up to where the Ninja Turtles were watching from and, with a confident smile on her face, raises her left hand and gives a thumbs up in saying 'don't-worry,-we-got-this', having the Turtle brothers look to one another in both confusion and slight curiosity.

Just then, April knocks on the front door, having the wavy-haired, magical female heroine turn back, walk up the next step, then onto the platform with full attention at hand as the door to the apartment opened ajar, just to reveal none other than the same middle-age Chinese man who owns that store back in Chinatown.

"May I help you?" He asks politely.

Instead, with how clever April can be, she straightens herself up with a serious and determined demeanor then saluting with her left hand, before bringing it down and pulling out within her right hand an ID card, which happens to be her High School ID with April's photo in wearing black-framed glasses and having braces (which is somewhat a little disturbing and slightly odd, to be honest), all while announcing in a strict yet informative tone:

"Sir, we're with the firefighters association, local 94."

As the young yet smart High School student inquired that, Alora, who stood perfectly and contently still beside April, couldn't help but admire the interesting fibs of institutional companies that she pretended to be involved with.

' _First undercover cops; now firefighters association? How she comes up with these sorta things, I'll never know,'_ she states out within her head with an impressed smile and a raised eyebrow-like look.

As the dirty-blonde look towards April with admiration, the man standing from the ajar outskirts of the door looks at them with a blank yet slightly raised eyebrow expression while the 'firefighter' student came to reason on the matter.

"We've received reports of some faulty wiring in this building, so mind if we have a look-see?" April asks as she and Alora held up a couple of simple smiles at the gentleman, hoping he would comply.

"Well, I don't think - ," the man started to say, but before he could finish his sentence –

"Thanks," April quickly replies as she trudges her way through as she pushes the door fully with her outstretched right hand and walks right in, taking the man off guard before faulting poorly with a defeated expression on stopping her.

However, with no other way around it, Alora, who stood back while her fiery friend barges in unannounced, felt guilty and sympathetic for the kind man on entering his home without permission, but had no other choice than to follow inside. Without wasting another second, the young aura-filled Ninja teen starts to walk right across the threshold, only to halt underneath it while turning to the man, looking sheepishly yet mouthing out a 'sorry', then turns back and starts walking into the apartment and catching up to April.

From above the one rooftop over across the street, the Turtles stood near the ledge at the apartment with the man living in it stood halfway outside of the doorway while staring at the direction where both girls entered his home without care, watching what had happen and were still concern yet quite impress on their part, mostly Donnie, actually.

"She's so cool," Donnie muttered dreamily with big, loving eyes on the red-haired teenager.

Though for Leo, he was indeed somewhat impressed by the two girls' reactions of cleverness and determination, but with a narrowed stare upon his face, he still felt mildly worried and scared on their part of this plan, hopefully that whatever they do to intake on getting into that Church and listening on the conversation with both Shredder and his henchmen, they would do it quickly and make it out of there safe and sound and, prayingly, alive.

Alora's POV

Just as April and I had 'unacceptably' entered into the nice Chinese man's home, we then managed to head onto the apartment's fire escape as I followed April climbing it all the way up to the very top where both the rooftops met in the same height. We kept on climbing a few steps up from each platform, 'til finally, we reached the last railing platform that had us right to where we needed to be at the peak of the decrypted building's detailed and structured roof. While doing so, April then climbs onto the railing's edge, holding tightly with her feet placed on it in a crouched position, yet as she stares straight ahead at the main point, she nearly loses her balance, letting out a "Oh!" as I gasp fearfully, paced over to her, and quickly grabbed and held onto her right shoulder and upper arm to steady her, having us both look down below to see how great the distance from where we were at if having our chances of falling would be.

Then April brought her head back up, took in a deep breath and sighed in letting all her fears out, looks out straight ahead to the Church's roof with a narrowed look, and then, with one, hugely, crazily, heart-beating moment –

April finally jumped with a grunt.

I watched her in excruciating fear as I saw herself flying right over the alley's opening right on over to the next rooftop of the Foot Clan's base. I held in my breath for a peak minute with a wide-eyed conspiracy, seeing April flinging her arms and legs in the air as she leaped across the midnight wind. Within just under mere seconds, in a few meters apart, April managed to touchdown onto the Church's stone concrete material on the ledge, having me lightly exhale out in relief and joy, but it quickly diminishes in worry once again as the ginger-haired girl was losing her balance near the ledge. Having her flail her arms about to keep herself up right, only she ends up falling backwards over the edge, having her let out a "Woah, oh!" as she falls over board, but manages to grab the edge of the concrete with both of her hands while letting a frightening gasp, seeing her dangle at the Church's edge, clinging to it for dear life.

April groans and grunts in strugglement in holding on to the edge, looking down to the same area near the dumpster and trashcan we were both standing next to a few minutes ago, seeing that the same cat was still there on top of the trashcan's lid, licking its left paw before turning its gaze up towards April and lets out another meow that echoed throughout the alleyway.

With April still dangling on with her dear life, I then decided that I should get on over there and help her, even though she supposedly does manage to pull herself up and land safely on the ledges' concrete in the original episode, but it still doesn't mean that I couldn't be able to stand by while she's struggling over the side of a rooftop. Holding a serious and concern expression, I activated my aural flight, seeing the light-blue shiny aura surrounding the outlines of my form, feeling uplifted off the railing's flooring a few inches, then, without wasting another minute, zip right up and over to the Church's antic rooftop, and land to where I saw April's hands lying flat onto the edge. Once I made it over safely without any trouble, I then bend over to see the stubborn redhead still hanging on, glancing down with content fear showing on her face as I then outstretched my right hand out to her.

"Need a hand?" I asked with a cocky tone, having her head turn back up towards me and gazing surprisingly in seeing me standing right above her while I gave her a kind and supporting grin.

She smiles back at me with appreciation as she lets her right hand free from the ledges' edge and grabs my hand, with that holding on tight; I grudgingly pulled with all my might in helping April back up onto the Church's rooftop. Struggling in helping my female friend up, April, with her right hand holding mine, pushes herself up with her left hand still onto the ledge, and finally with a couple of grunts, she pulls herself over and sits over onto the concrete perfectly safe and sound, having us both breathe out relievable sighs of exhaustion.

"[Sighs relivingly] You -You do know I could've - flown us both over here and save you all that trouble, right?" I reminded in a slight breathy tone with a raised-eyebrow like grin, having April look up at me wide-eyed before rubbing the back of her head with her right hand, smiling sheepishly at the mentioning of it.

"[Chuckles sheepishly] Guess I kinda forgot that you could do that," she admits spontaneously, feeling somewhat silly and over minded on what she just did.

I giggled at that as I went into a kneeling position in case anyone from the inside through the glass window's triangular roof structure wouldn't see my appearance, right next to April while placing my right hand onto her left shoulder and muttered softly:

"Come on. Let's get inside and find out what Shredder's plan is."

April nodded with a determined grin as she then turns around the other way and, getting up onto her feet with bending over in a hunch position, starts trudging to the front of the Church, me following in the exact same motion in pursuit. We kept our eyes peeled in case of suspicion as we went around a corner to see the color-stain, partly-broken glass window with the non-workable clock in front of the Church, only we lightly press our backs against the arterial design while we side-walked onto the open space between the ledge and the stain-glass structure while seeing a jagged opening on the far-right side of the broken window, just big enough for both April and I to squeeze ourselves in. We side-walked carefully and watchfully onto the space as we near the broken gap of the color-glass window's corner, having April to go in first as she turns herself around to the other side of the broken opening with a steady balance, kneels herself down with a quick glance behind her, then she finally crawls in. I then took the same motion as well; having me carefully turn around over the opening, kneel down, and precautiously and steadily crawl into the gap without having myself get pricked or scraped from the broken window's sharp edges.

Once April and I were finally inside the decrypted Church, we both then gazed into the actual stronghold of the Foot Clan itself, having us both gasp with fearful expressions on what we were seeing. The inside of the Foot Clan's hideaway, typically known as Shredder's throne room, was more intimidating and creepy-looking in real life then on television. The sides of the room had encrypted cases of stone-like pillars on the inside, from below was the glass-flooring of an indoor pool with a grey-cemented walkway that led from the triangular door from below us all the way over to the stairway that came up to the platform, where Shredder, who was right where he always been, sat atop his stone-carved throne. The rest of the area was surrounded by glass-framed windows, showing the rest of the City, as well as the night-lit sky as the Darkness within the room shadowed Shredder's horrid and menacing armored form, making him more terrifying and frightening as ever.

As I saw Shredder sitting in his throne, I then felt the red-aural negativity becoming stronger when I stepped into this very room, having me silently grunt in agony, feeling my stomachache and headache coming back to me but only ten times worse, making me lower my head down, squeezing my eyes shut, furrowing my brows and gritting my teeth tightly while placing my left hand onto the plate of my stomach in holding in my queasy feeling.

"Alora? Are you okay?" I heard April ask in a whisper, having me urgingly turn my head with my eyes squinting through my eyelids to her, seeing the worried look on her face as she saw my sudden reaction.

I then turn my head back down, squeezing my eyes shut again while taking a few deep inhales to ease the pressuring sickness.

"[Groans sickly] y-yeah, I'm okay," I muttered softly to her, having me to ease the queasiness a bit as I looked back to the concern freckled female again, "I'm just not feeling so well since I'm sensing a lot of negative aura in here."

"[Silently gasp in shock] Oh my gosh! Are you gonna be alright?! Do you wanna leave here and meet with the others so you won't be feeling this way?!" April questions softly yet frantically with absolute worry and fright, having to come over to me and placing her hands on my shoulders for support.

I quietly chuckled with a small yet weak smile, seeing her like this just like Leo and the others were to me earlier today, knowing on how much they all care about my well-being of how my powers were affecting me with this kind of sense was both appreciative but a little exasperating.

"I'll be fine, April. I'll hold on for as long as I can, and I don't wanna leave you in here by yourself with these treacherous scavengers and murderers. So it's okay, I'm staying right here with you," I assured with as much perseverance.

"You sure?" She asks with uncertainty as I nodded back to her with that same smile I had, having April glance to the side unsurely before letting out a sigh, looking back to me while saying, "Alright."

I smiled a tad bigger as she pulls her hands off me and we both looked back to the haunting area of the throne room, yet as we looked toward in seeing Shredder still sitting on his throne, something seemed to have changed. He then tensed up slightly within his chair, hearing a low grunt coming from him as he lightly glances from side to side with his half-blinded eyes, like as if he was detecting something. Seeing him react so suddenly like this had me withheld a curious and somewhat fearful demeanor upon what was interpreted.

' _Does Shredder somehow sense us? Like - does he know that April and I are both here?'_

But my frightening thoughts were interrupted, only to hear the sound of a door closing from underneath April and I, having us both look over the edge to see none other than Dogpound, the Purple Dragon leader Fong, and a few Foot Soldiers march into the entrance with stern looks. Alongside near the walkway, splashing up from the water from one of the glass floor openings in the indoor pool was the mutant fish that was actually the Gangster Leader Xever himself. As he held onto the side of the walkway with his right, claw-like finned hand, gazing and listening in the conversation as the giant mutant Ninja Dog and the Purple Dragon thug approach and stood apart from the stairway platform as Shredder, whose glancing action diminishes and brings his attention back at hand, stared strictly and threatingly at them through his metal helmet.

"Listen carefully," He instructed in his low and bone-chilling tone as both Dogpound and Fong knelt before their Master in awaiting their orders while Shredder continued:

"Five of you will hijack a tanker truck on Houston in approximately fifteen minutes."

While Shredder was talking to his fellow men on the plan, April, thinking fast, reaches over with her left hand to her right pocket, pulls out her red cell phone, presses a button that was the speaker mode onto the touchable screen, and holds it out within her right hand to where Shredder was speaking. She was letting the guys from outside actually listen to the meeting of Shredder's dark attempt of taking us out, but, knowing the guys, they'll probably be overly talking with what the Master of the Foot Clan's directions means and ended up into an intense argument that'll make them fully miss on what the plans' Intel here.

No One's POV

Know Alora's accusations are true; the Turtles all huddled around as Leo held out his T-phone within his right hand, listening closely and surely to Shredder's plan as the evil psychopath was speaking through the small handheld device.

" _The chemical is extremely rare, so you will not have another chance."_

Once the Turtles' had heard that part of the info, their expressions went into concern yet curiousness on one particular word.

"Chemical? What chemical?" Raph questions suspiciously to his brothers as Leo flinch with his eyes glancing upwards on the left with his shoulders tense up at the red-clad Turtle's impatient question.

"How about we listen and find out?" Donnie retorted quietly, having Leo turn to his scientific brother with a worried look while Mikey started to express an excited and ecstatic smile on his brothers' bickering.

"How about I break you shell on my knee?" Raph retorted back as both he and Donnie hovered over their Leader and glared dagger eyes at each other, only for Leo to push them both apart from each other while pointing to the phone, turning to both of the glaring-eyed Turtles and retorting to both of them angrily:

"How about you two shut it for a minute while we try to hear Shredder's evil plan!"

As they stood quiet to listen on more of what Shredder was saying, the whole time he was talking through the phone, which held the photo icon of April's raised-eyebrow, smirk-like expression and above it entitled her full name, while the red-clad and purple-clad Turtles retorted at each other, the last bit of the conversation was now ending.

" _Which will destroy them once and for all. Now go."_

"We missed it! Oh, great" Leo exclaimed bringing his head up and back down, as well as putting his left hand in a holding position underneath the back of his right with an irritated look before looking between his brothers, "Nice going, guys."

With Leo blaming his two bickering comrades, Raph simply tightened his balled-up fists with his narrow stare increasing at the blue-clad Turtle, while Donnie turned and ran over to the ledge with a worried and frighten expression.

"We've gotta get April and Alora out!" Donnie stated out worriedly, having his left foot atop of the ledge as he was about to jump over, but Leo rushed over and placed his left hand on the purple-clad Turtle's right shoulder, stopping him and gaining his attention.

"No, if we rush in there, we put both of them at risk. We wait," He instructed informatively while releasing his right shoulder as Donnie looks back to the decrypted Church with a sulking look of constant worry.

Alora's POV

When Shredder finished talking to his men on his demonic plan, seeing Dogpound, Fong, and the Foot Soldiers bow in respect to their Master, standing back up, turning around, and walking back the way they came in through the triangular doors, April and I wasted no time as we crawled our way out through the broken gap of the color-glass stain frame work, side-walked away and over the same side we came upon, and saw them walking over on the left side of the building to a black van. Though I knew April would possibly jump over back to the fire escape's top railing again, climb back down, dangle and fall atop of the dumpster that was right underneath the fire escape, and then, jump down and lightly hid herself near the apartment's cement wall while Dogpound and the gang of killer Ninjas were preparing to ready to leave, but instead of going through all of that, I had a better and safer way in mind.

Setting my idea into action, I then grabbed ahold of April's left hand, much to her surprised as she looks down to our intertwined hands and up to me with a perplexed look.

"Just trust me and hold on tight, okay?" I assured, having her looked at me questionably, but nodded nonetheless.

As I held onto her hand, I then activated my aural flight once again, except as I did, this time, it came with a surprising yet astonishing twist. The aura that surrounded my outlined form, the aura stretched out from my right hand that was connected to April's, it then started to envelop her as well. It reached from our intertwined hands, traced its way from April's hand up her arm and continued surrounding the outlines of her body, seeing the sparkling aura fully upbringing her form. Once the aura finished covering her feminine form, we both then began to be lifting of the concrete rooftop's edge a few inches in midair, having both our pairs of feet nearly not touching the roof's flooring. April, seeing that she was being upheld with my magical aura, looks down and around her, noticing her ponytail and the bangs of her hair flowing all around her, with both of her arms outstretched by her side, turns to me with awe and a big smile on her face, having me smile back in seeing that she was enjoying herself.

Even though how enjoyable this was for both her and I, we knew that we had a mission to uphold and, without wasting another feeble minute, we slowly and surely soared down over the edge, holding our hands tightly to each other in not letting go, while making sure Dogpound, Fong, or the Foot didn't see or hear us descending down and, to our great and soundless relief, they didn't suspect us at all. As we neared the ground between the decrypted Church and the Chinese man's apartment, we swiftly zipped over near the side of the apartment's cement wall where the dumpster, trashcan, and the cat that sat atop of the tin can are, gently landing our feet to the ground and lightly pressing our backs against the wall of the building as Dogpound and his band of thugs that followed behind him walked by, hearing the mutant Dog's growling as he continued over to the black van.

With our backs pressed against the building while peeking over the corner in spying the group, I saw April reach into her back pocket with her right hand, pulled up her red phone, and pressed it to her right ear, detecting that she was talking to Leo through it.

"We're gonna hitch a ride, see where they go," April informed softly as she scooted closer near the stairwell's side, peeping over to see Dogpound's spikey, hard-covered back while growling that low, dog-like growl.

I knew that this was the part where things would go haywire from here, leaving me no alternative but to quickly lean in with my left outstretched arm, grabbed April's arm, and gently yank her back, having her lightly gasp in surprise as she looks at me with a blank look.

"April, no; we can't. It's way too risky. We've already done our part so you should leave the rest of this to us," I informed in a whispery tone, knowing that this was about to take a dangerous turn for the worse as we then heard Leo's frantic voice rang out through the red-cell phone:

" _Alora's right, you've both done enough. Now get out of there!"_

While Leo stated that, I then glanced over the determined and over-confident teenager, just to see Dogpound straighten up with his doggy ears pointing straight up, then his right ear began twitching and turning, having me inhale slowly with a gaped mouth and right at that moment –

The Mutant Dog turns around with a narrowed stare and a growl, looking right at April, who was still facing me while Dogpound was staring angrily at us, and I as I looked with a wide-eyed expression of total fear.

"Uh-oh," I muttered worriedly as I kept my scared gaze at the dangerously evil Mutant since I knew for sure…

We were both in seriously major trouble.

No One's POV

"Bradford heard you! Alora! April! RUN!" Leo cried out frightingly through the phone as Raph, Donnie, and Mikey huddled around him with worried and fearful expressions of their own.

Just after Leo cried that out, April turned around with cell phone in hand, seeing Dogpound walking right towards them, making her gasp with a wide-eyed fearful look while hearing the cat on the trashcan screech at the giant Dog Mutant's appearance as he approaches the two females. As Dogpound came close to them, Alora quickly got over next to April and put up her left outstretch arm in front of her in a protective manner, keeping her narrowed eyes fixed on the huge walking animal as he came a few stomping steps closer.

"You take one more step closer, Bradford, and I'll strike you down, hard!" Alora proclaimed out in a threatening way as possible, doing her absolute best in not showing any fear.

"[Chuckles amusingly] I like to see you try, little witch girl," Dogpound taunted with a smug, doggy-like smirk.

When Dogpound took another step over to the two frighten Kunoichis, Alora, who tried to warn the Mutated Ninja pupil, took matters into her own hands as she brings up her aura-filled fists and throws two to four power punches at the huge Mutant, who, eventually, blocks them with his right, hard-covered substance hand, seeing the blasts dissipated into specks of light when they made contact. Seeing that didn't work out, Alora then decided to take a faithful yet risky move as she activated her aural flight to her will and, with undeniable force, pushes herself up and heading straight toward Dogpound.

Alora tries to hold out the big Mutant for as long as possible 'til the Turtles arrive; throwing out as many power punches to throw him off, causing Dogpound to quickly cross his arms in front of him for self-defense, before the Noble Light sends a sonic-wave, roundhouse kick towards him that has the overgrown Dog stumble back a couple of feet away from the two teens, even knowing that he wasn't gonna go down so easily, Alora then speeds over to the enormous and furry-like Mutant to finish him off.

Yet as Alora charges at the bulky-headed Mutant with such force, Dogpound retracts his arms at his sides and gives the magic-wielding teen a strict attentional glare with a low and menacing growl, waits for the opportunity when his enemy speeds in closer and, at the exact moment, brings up his large, left hand across from him and, only for Alora, seeing her not having any time to react, Dogpound sweeps down his hand and –

*WHACK*

Alora was sent flying on the right side and banging into the Church's wall, hearing her grunt painfully at the impact before falling onto the ground motionlessly. April, who gasps in shock and fear for her dear friend, hears the growl of a dog that made her turn back to the source of it, seeing Dogpound turn his direct attention to her and starts walking over to nab her, much to April's horror.

As Dogpound approached closer to the terrified redhead, the Turtles, with narrowed looks on their faces, rushed down from the side-buildings' fire escapes, jumping from one railing to another as they tried to make their way down fast enough in helping and rescuing their friends. While the Turtles were doing so, Alora, who groaned hurtfully at the hard material she collided with during that attack, began to regain consciousness as she grudgingly pushes herself on her hands and knees to get back up. Feeling the dizziness and agonizing pain coursing through her body, she was able to woozily get back on her face, yet her vision was going in and out of blurriness, but when it cleared for a moment, her eyes widen in terror on what she was seeing.

April, who was now knocked out cold, had her wrists tied behind her back with a piece of duct-tape over her mouth, was behind carried over by the huge hands of Dogpound, who walked over to the black van with a smug grin plastered over his doggy mug. Alora's horrified expression turned into infuriating anger, having her glare hard and grit her teeth together in fury.

' _No one, and I mean NO ONE, ends up doing that to any of my friends!'_ She declares out furiously in her mind and, feeling all the pain and wooziness dispersing as if she wasn't hit at all to begin with, starts running over in stopping Dogpound from succeeding.

While she did, Dogpound opens the right side door of the van, where Fong was in the driver's seat, tosses unconscious April inside with a groan.

"Buckle up," He informs sinisterly as he used his paw-like hands to reaches, brings around and over down to where to fasten the seatbelt with a satisfied 'Click' of the buckle, followed by Dogpound laughing triumphantly as he shut the side door closed.

Hearing Dogpound's laughter made the Noble Light's anger burn more as the Mutant had walked over and turned with his back facing her, now's her chance, making herself run faster and quicker, she charges in with a yell and, without noticing, jumps up and grabs ahold onto the Mutant Dog's spikey back, catching the evil Ninja henchman by surprised.

"LET APRIL GO! NOW!" Alora bellowed out angrily as she clanged for life onto the spikey hard-covered, furry back of the giant Dog Mutant.

Dogpound moved himself around, waving his pawed hands around behind him in trying to grab the female Ninja that was clinging onto him, much to his annoyance and irritation. Alora ducked and swerved in trying not to let the bulky Mutant grab her, managing to by the others some time to get here, only, to her sudden expectation, Dogpound flings over his big, left hand over his right shoulder, grabs Alora by the waist, making her yelp as the Mutant pulls her off of him and holds her tightly, squeezing her structure as if he wear a wind-up doll in trying to break her, having Alora grunt and groan while pushing herself with her hands against the outer rims of his hand to break free, but it didn't seem to work. She would've tried to use her see-through power to phase through Dogpound's hand, but under the circumstances, she had only done it to non-organic materials and had no idea if she used it through a skinned-flesh body part that could likely cause any bodily harm to her or the opponent, either human or Mutant alike. Knowing there was no way around it, Alora grunted one more time before giving in and directing a dagger-eyed glare at Dogpound, who reflected the same expression back to her while growling threateningly.

"We won't let Shredder get away with this!" She declared firmly at the evil Ninja Mutant Dog.

"Don't make assumptions that you can't hold on to, witch," Dogpound replied with a low growl as he tighten his grip of her, making her groan painfully at that, "Cause after I finish in destroying your home and your precious Sensei, I'll be coming after you and your freakish friends next. And with the Turtles out of the way, I'll be delivering you straight to Master Shredder like we informed – and I'll be enjoying myself to see him make you suffer."

With that said, Dogpound suddenly threw Alora over and away on the far opposite end of the road, seeing her spiral over the pavement's road before rolling a few feet away and lying there in pressuring pain. Dogpound chuckled in satisfactory as he moved onto the side when the black van started up. With Alora lying on the ground on the right side of the Church, groaning from the reacting motion, the Turtles came down and immediately ran over to their fallen friend with worried and frightening expressions.

"Dudette!" Mikey cried out fearfully as he and his brothers all gathered around the Noble Light as Leo knelt down next to her on her right side.

"Alora! You okay?!" He asked terrifyingly as he gently tried to help her up in a steady motion by using his left hand to push her back and his right on her right shoulder.

Although Alora had her head down, eyes shut tightly and pressing the palm of her left hand near the side of her forehead to stop the agonizing pain that throbbed her head, she then heard the distance sound of a car being turned on that made her head snap back up with a wide-eyed look and a horrid gasp escaping her lips, ignoring Leo's concern question and looking towards the black van that held someone really important to all of them.

"No…NO!" She shouted out in desperate plea as she quickly staggered back up on her feet and started running towards the van while yelling out, "Stop that van! They got April!"

After hearing that, the Turtles went wide-eyed in fear as they followed suite right behind the Noble Light, yet the van already started to drive away, and after a few feet of driving, Dogpound came out, jogged over to the road and jumped onto the right back side of the black vehicle with his left arm hooked over it to keep himself steady. Once the van drove off down the street passed the Church, the Turtles, and the Noble Light ran as fast as they could, but had to stop where they were at; knowing that they wouldn't be able to catch the van that was already over a mile away from them at the rate.

"No! We're too late!" Donnie exclaimed horrifyingly as he and Alora held looks of terror while Leo, Raph, and Mikey narrowed their gazes at the drove-off van.

As the black van drove on, Dogpound, who was hanging on to the back end of the vehicle, glances back to the group of Ninja Heroes with a narrowed stare before turning away with a chortle with the van driving away and turning a corner…

Leaving four distraught Turtles and a magical female Ninja in total paranoia.

 **Oh, man! Poor April. So much for disguises and clever thinking. April and Alora were able to sneak into the Foot Clan's base and listen intently on the meeting. However, thanks to both Raph and Donnie's bickering over the conversation that was heard from Leo's T-phone, they haven't fully discovered on the Shredder's attempt to destroy their home. Though things couldn't possibly get any worse, both the Kunoichis' identities were caught by the big, bad Dog Mutant himself, grudgingly knocking out the Noble Light, end up taking April hostage, and driving away to persecute the evil plan while leaving the Ninja Team behind in disarray. Will the Turtles and the Noble Light be able to get their heads back in the game to complete this mission? Will they be able to save April and the Lair before it's all too late? Find out next time!**

 **I'm so very sorry for the long delay. Been very busy in helping put up the cleaning, tidying, and putting up the Christmas decorations around the house (especially when the inside of the house is really small to find enough room for so many delicate holiday items). Also, I had to practice with my sister on an important occasion this pass Wednesday, so that kinda had to hold me up on this. Anyways, I really appreciate on all of your patience, and don't worry, I'll be sure to finish the next part of this episode just before Christmas (hopefully; fingers crossed). Thanks again!**

 **P.S. There are also no just one, but FOUR, questions from a few of our readers that was sent to the Turtles, April, and Master Splinter; but let's start with the first one that was sent to the Turtles:**

" **If you guys had superpowers, what kind of superpowers would you want to have and why?"**

 **Mikey: "Yo Dude, the Superpower I would love to have would be to be able to eat as many pizzas as I possibly can at one time. I could eat pizzas every second of every day, enjoying every morsel, without ever getting full or fat! That would be Awesome!"**

 **Donnie: "My superpower choice would be focused in the area of science. To be able to find all the cures to every disease that has ever been would be the greatest superpower anyone could hope to have, and that's the superpower I would wish for."**

 **Raph: "Man! I'd really love to have the superpower of eternal strength, so I could fight all the bad guys without ever getting tired or sore. That way, I could overcome all the evil in the world, help everyone who's being hurt by the bad guys and not worry about having to rest every night. I could just keep going and going and going! That'd be great!"**

 **Leo: "The ability to know everything I can and solve all the problems in the world BEFORE they even happened – that's the superpower I want to have. That much power would help me help others. But, this type of power would have to be accompanied by compassion and wisdom, which would help keep the first superpower in check!"**

 **Now, onto the next question from one of our other readers that also goes to not just the Turtles, but to April O'Neil and Master Splinter as well:**

" **What do you think of Alora? Because I am very curious about what they think of her."**

 **Mikey: "What I think about Dudette? She's totally awesome, yo! She's kind, super cool, caring, always there for us to help out; she is like the best! And to top it off, she's got these sweet powers that give us the back up for it, dude! She even laughs at my jokes, stands up for me, trusts me and believes me on somethings that my bros won't, and I'll always look up to her no matter what anybody says!"**

 **Donnie: "Alora is a sweet and loving girl that I think would do anything to lend a helping hand. She looks out for my brothers and me just to make sure that we don't cause a ruckus or end up tearing each other apart over our constant bickering. Sometimes, she helps me out in the Lab with my inventions and preparing special equipment for one of our missions, which I find it really comforting and appreciative on the matter. And once we've defeated both Shredder and the Kraang, I'm going to do everything in my scientific power to create a safe way for her to return to her dimensional home of Earth to reunite with her family again. Although, since we're on the subject, she's actually been a major part of our family as well; she's actually been like a sister to me."**

 **Raph: "What's my intention about the kid? Well, for starters, she has been a real asset and shell-kicking fighter here to this team. I admit, I didn't quite trusted her at the beginning when my bros and I found her and brought her back to the Lair, but after getting to know her a bit, and seeing my little pal here Spike taking a likeness towards her, I started to let my judgements about her slide and accepted her as both a teammate and a good friend. Right, buddy? [Raph turns his head over his left shoulder, seeing Spike climb up in appearance and nods his head with a smile before both Turtles looked back] So, yeah. Alora and I are both cool. [Smirks] And besides, it's a good thing that I'm not the only Ninja here who has a hotheaded temper."**

 **Leo: "Alora is such an amazing person to be around with. She's caring, compassionate, and respectable to all of our needs, whether good or bad. I can relate to her since we're both the older sibling of a family and we share a responsibility in taking care and protecting the people we care and love. She's willing to do everything she can to keep my brothers, my Sensei, and my friends safe from any evil threats, mainly the Shredder and the Kraang, and I don't blame her on it cause I would eventually do the same thing, but I just wish that she didn't have to bear the burden by herself. So, as her best friend, I'm going to stick by her every step of the way and, not only to protect her, but also to give all the help and support I can share so she wouldn't have to face this fight alone, and I know my brothers wouldn't hesitate to do the same, too. She's… she's the greatest friend I've ever had."**

 **April: "Alora's an incredible friend and I've never met anyone quite like her. She's kinda a bit like me; strong, determined, stubborn, and always willing to help out. When I first met her, she risked her life in trying to save mine by punching out one of the Kraang that was dragging me to the van my Dad was thrown in. I was so shocked and amazed that someone I barely knew would jump in and tried to rescue me, and to hear that she knows about me, my family, my world, all that is based on a TV show and is really from another dimensional version of Earth, how could I not be any more bewildered by that?! Either way, I knew she was telling the truth since I get these 'feelings' whether somebody tells me something that's true or not, and, I wanted to get to know her, not just because she saved me and is from another Earth, but that she was being kind to me and was always there for me when I'm either feeling down about my Father or something personal, or when I'm having trouble with training. So, Alora and I are like totally normal friends, even though she has these magical powers, but I think it's cool to be friends with someone who has your back."**

 **Master Splinter: "Miss Alora is a very resourceful and kindred spirit who has a pure heart and a loving soul. She has made things easier for both myself and my sons in keeping our family well-guarded and out of harm's way. When I first saw her, I knew that she was someone very special and unique, a person who is willing to give their life and sacrifice in order to protect the ones they care and love for. That is why I had given her the task in being my sons' protector, a warrior whose true power comes from within of both honor and loyalty, and a friend who can share the intentions of love and nobility. I had hoped someday she would learn the true nature of both herself and her powers, and uncover the secret of her destined path to victory. Miss Alora has helped us in more ways than one, and that is something that my sons and I will forever be grateful for."**

 **Okay. Now onto the third and final question that was sent just to the Turtles:**

" **If there were any crossovers between any TV or comics, what will it be and why? For example: Leo, if you were to crossover into the Star Wars universe, what will you do, who would you want to meet and why?**

 **Leo: "Star Wars, huh? Hmmm! Believe it or not – I think I'd like to pair up with Chewbacca! Chewie's not only a great warrior, he's a very compassionate, caring, loving creature, who's underrated. I think I could learn a lot from him if I traveled around the Universe. I would also like to visit his world, where he came from, and find out more about his family, relatives, friends, because I believe there's a lot more to Chewie than just his friendship with Hans Solo."**

 **Donnie: "My crossover would be with the Fantastic Four, specifically with Mr. Fantastic – Reed Richards. I think he is a brilliant scientist, from whom I could learn volumes of information. He would be a great teacher, a great mentor, and a great man to not only learn more scientific information from, but also learn humility and wisdom."**

 **Mikey: "Oh Dude! There's only one crossover I want to get into - Scooby Doo! Both he and Shaggy LOVE to eat and that's where I come in. We could go out to all different kinds of restaurants, definitely pizzerias, and eat tons of really cool and totally rad food. I think we could get along real well! Man, we'd be eating ALL the time!"**

 **Raph: "Batman! Definitely Batman! That guy knows how to get down and fight the bad guys until there's not one bad guy standing. Fighting side-by-side with Batman, sitting in the Batcave with Bruce Wayne, formulating our strategy to take down the evil in the city – that's MY kind of crossover!"**

 **As to my character 'Alora', she wants to let you know she appreciates the compliment. She will have time to make the best of it in New York City, even though she's occupied with helping take down the bad guys and alien robots, she'll see what can happen, since she is the only female to transport into her favorite TV show. We're both grateful to all the readers who are enjoying this story.**

 **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	54. Author's Note for Christmas Break 2019

**A Special Author's Note**

 **To my Beloved and Wondrous Readers,**

 **I know I said from the previous chapter that I would try to finish part 4 of 'Panic in the Sewers' before Christmas, but I was so busy the last several days finishing up the decorating, wrapping presents, cleaning the house, and doing shopping for some important supplies for the holidays that it's gotten me into a panic about getting the next chapter done in time for Christmas.**

 **Unfortunately, I just don't' have the time to complete it and I'm really, truly sorry about this! I need to take a break for the Christmas Holidays, just 'til the New Year is up. Then I'll get back to finishing and updating the next chapter for you all to read. I know it'll leave you all in suspense, yet I just need to clear my head and rest for a while. Once the New Year is here, I'll hopefully be right as rain and get back into writing more chapters. Maybe I'll even start on the second book in the New Year. I really hope you'll all understand!**

 **Now, to my Dear Reader - Nightshade,**

 **From your last review, you asked me to write a Christmas Special about the Turtles giving Alora the best Christmas ever. It sounded like an excellent idea and I was planning on creating one, but since it's so very close to Christmas, and I haven't finished part 4 of the episode I'm writing on, I haven't really got any time to write one. I'm really sorry! I'm sure you were looking forward to reading a Christmas Special, but, as I explained earlier, I'm just feeling rather tangled up at the moment. This Holiday Season has been very hectic lately and I really would like to take a long breather from writing for a while, but I promise you that I will make a Christmas Special next year. I already planned on making a holiday episode in Season 2, right before the second Kraang invasion, yet I don't know how long that'll be, but I'll make sure to write this all down as soon as possible. I hope you'll understand.**

 **As always, thank you all for reading and I'll see you right after the New Year!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	55. Chapter 54: Panic in the Sewers - Part 4

**Chapter 54** **: Panic in the Sewers – Part 4**

Alora's POV

After when Dogpound and the black van, who held April captive within it, disappeared from sight, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I all stood in front of the spooky-looking Church that decrypted behind us, feeling the distressed and paranoid anxiety creeping up inside us. I felt the worst for wear since I couldn't protect April from Dogpound; he was just too darn strong! I did everything I could use with my powers to hold off the giant Mutant Dog, but all they did wasn't enough to lay a single mark on him, only dissipate in sparks of light when they hit his hard-covered hand, or send him stumbling back a few feet away. I hated feeling useless and powerless when confronting an evil Mutant henchmen like Bradford, especially now that he's becoming more unbearable and invincible to take down.

I stood near next to Raph while Mikey and Donnie were on the opposite side of us as we all saw Leo pull out his T-phone, pressed the middle button that made a beeping sound while holding it in both hands as he called out desperately into it with a worried and fearful expression in hopes April would pick up the call:

"April. April! Are you there?!"

"She's not gonna answer, Leo," Donnie informs before he asks worriedly, "What do we do?"

Leo, who still stared at his T-phone in a hunched position, then, after Donnie's concern question, the blue-clad Turtle begins to exasperate with himself by grabbing the side of his head with his left hand, then bringing it back down, jerks his head in glancing at Raph and I, and then grabbing both sides of his head with both hands while still holding his T-phone in his right hand before bringing his gaze down, having him go into a major anxiety breakdown:

"We gotta get April out of that van, but-but- Dogpound's in there, and-and-we're not ready to fight that guy. Aw, Splinter was right! We should've stayed below."

When Leo held his head down at that, having me feel sympathy and concern towards him, just then, an exhale was heard as both Leo and I glanced over our right to see Raph turn to the say with a blunt look on his face, knowing exactly how to bring Leo back to his senses.

"[Exhales] Can't believe I'm gonna say this," Raph mutters in an annoyance, before glancing at us, then turning to face his Leader and said that three-liner phase in a dramatic and persuasive voice that actually brought a uplifting feeling and a smile on my face:

"Get it together, Captain. You're our Leader! So act like one."

Right after Raph announces out that important line, Leo then straightens himself up with his back turned to us, before turning his head to the right than halfway with a calming and confident demeanor, like as if the anxiety breakdown never even happened.

"You're right, Raph. That was the anxiety ray talking," Leo stated out in a simple and content tone with a toothy-grin, having me grin back happily that things were looking up again.

"What, that's it? You're not gonna slap yourself?" Raph questions with a raised-eyebrow, smug-like grin with his arms crossed over his plastron as I came over with my hands on my hips, giving a 'really' look to the red-clad Turtle.

"Seriously? Come on, Raph, we both know Leo's not that stupid in doing something like that," I intercepted skeptically, knowing Leo wouldn't actually slap himself in knocking some sense into him.

"Well it was worth a shot," Raph replied with a shrug at me before look back at his older brother, having me roll my eyes with an amused smile.

"Psst, let's save April," Leo proclaimed determinedly.

"And our home," Raph added in with the same amount of determination, having me nod with a confident look.

"But we'll never catch them on foot," Donnie exclaims with a hopeless tone as Mikey held a concerning look while standing next to his scientific brother.

After Donnie mentions that, Leo then turns around with his shell facing us again, still with a content grin on his expression while Raph, who still had his arms crossed, and I smiled, only mine grew bigger with both excitement and enthusiasm when the blue-clad Turtle informs quite accurately:

"We're not going on foot."

And _boy_ was he right on that imply.

Once we all got our focus back on track, we quickly headed back to the Lair right into Donnie's Lab and picked up something that was gonna be a major help on this mission, and when I meant 'back on track', I actually mean on track. We grabbed onto the one and only Patrol Buggy, having each of the four Ninja Turtle Brothers seated in the two front and back side-cars with respectable and safety head-gears on; Mikey in the right/back sidecar wearing an air-pilot wrap with the strands dangling near the sides of his face while putting the goggles over his eyes for protection, Raph in the right/front sidecar wearing a red football helmet with a single black with white-side line stripe in the middle along with white zig-zags coming from the white outlines that spread separate ways on the helmet, Donnie in the left/back sidecar wearing a greyish-black hockey helmet with a white number sixteen printed in the middle, and Leo in the left/front sidecar wearing a navy-blue baseball helmet with a white baseball skull-like face printed in the middle of it.

As the Turtles got each into position in the buggy, I stood by next to it while activating my aural-flight when they start the engine. Leo, who was taking the lead in driving the contraption, starts it up and before you know it, starts taking off in a quick motion, having me follow right behind them in speeding force. We race through the Sewers as we made our way back up to the surface, running super-fast like on a racetrack through the highway on the streets as I flew right next to the buggy on the left-hand side next to Leo and Donnie's sidecars. I held an enormous grin on my face as I race alongside the guys in their new vehicle, feeling the pressuring wind pass through me while hearing the engine of the patrol buggy revs and the excited cheering from an overly having fun Mikey.

"Yeah, this is rad!" Mikey cheered out as we drove through the streets in Chinatown.

"It's not ready!" Donnie yelled out informatively, since we decided to take the buggy out for a spin in this crisis, he's been protesting on not doing it for the matter of not completely finishing it.

Although, the others believed to be, even though I was with Donnie on this, Leo made a sharp right turn, causing Mikey to scream out from the turn in – possibly - absolute enjoyment. I quickly screech with a halt when Leo made that rotation move, having me snicker to myself at the screaming noise before swiftly zipping right after them and, flying at top speed, right next to them on the right side yet again.

"This thing is awesome!" Mikey cried out happily and joyfully before motioning his right index finger while questioning quite loudly, "Does it have a radio?!"

"No, it doesn't have a radio!" Donnie shot back irritatingly to his younger brother before to look back behind Leo's head and mention yet again, "I'm telling ya it's not ready!"

Right after he said that, Leo takes his left hand onto a lever on the side of the buggy, pulls it back, and just when you know it, the buggy begins to increase in speed as I sped myself up to catch up with it.

"Seems ready to me," Leo replies with a grin, only in sudden motion that the steering wheel he was holding onto came out, having him let out a "Woah!" before putting it back in place with a surprising look.

"[Giggles] you were saying, Leo?" I questioned aloud with a raised-eyebrow, smug-like grin expression, having him turn to me with pinkness on his cheeks, feeling embarrassed before looking back at the wheel then turning to his brothers with a sheepish expression.

"Eh, okay, don't pull on that, and we'll be fine," He assures them, having Raph, Mikey, and Donnie stare at him with blank looks while I chuckled quietly within the back of my right hand, thinking it was really funny and adorable at the same time.

As the guys and I continued to speed our way down the roads, I then reminisced when the Turtles were on their way to track down Dogpound and his pack of scumbags, the evil bunch would be driving to Houston 'til they spotted the Tanker Truck that held the chemical they were scouring for, having them turn a corner to follow suit to where the Truck drove. Then, Dogpound would order Fong to speed up in order to 'catch it' as the gigantic Mutant dog put it, making the tires screech while speeding up on the right and racing up ahead so they would stop the huge contraption from going any further. Once they sped up in front of the Truck, with tires screeching yet again, the black van swerved around as Dogpound jumps off and stands in the middle of the road, waiting the right moment for the Truck to fully come to a complete stop. And that's just what happen as the driver, who was driving the Truck while lounging with his right arm hung onto the extended seat in a relaxing way, goes wide-eyed as he sees Dogpound, gasps in shock while retracting his right hand back on the wheel, then presses his foot down on the breaks, having the tires screech as the Truck began to slow down and came to a halt right in front of the dog-like Mutant while hearing the horn honk loudly. When it stopped in front of him, Dogpound trudges his big, paw-like feet over on the left side of the driver's compartment, seeing the driver following the Mutant's movement with a frightening expression, hearing the angry Mutant dog growling in a warningly way, Dogpound then stands right in front of the left-hand door with a narrowed glare, takes his big, bulky left hand, and tears off the left door while tossing it aside, having the driver scream out terrifyingly at the Mutant's actions. Dogpound would tell the driver to "Get. Out," in a threatening way, having the poor man quickly take his seatbelt off and scramble out of there in a shuddering motion, having the bulky-headed creature follow his retreating form run off. With him gone from behind the Tanker Truck, Dogpound turn the other way and motion his head over to the driver's seat with a growl, having one of the Foot Soldiers jog over, climb into the driver's compartment, and start driving it off while Dogpound jumps onto it in hold of the Tanker as the Truck moves away with the black van rotating around with screeching tires, following behind them. When that was said and done, Dogpound would instruct the Foot Soldier within the driver's seat to contact Shredder, saying that they got the Tanker with the highly explosive chemical and inform that they were on their way to extract the plan, with no problems encountered.

However, I knew that wouldn't happen, not 'til the guys and I made another turn on our left, seeing at the moment both Dogpound and the Tanker Truck in front of us. I looked directly at the Mutant Dog as he glared at us with hatred in those red eyes, having me match his expression towards him as I saw his mouth moving while he was still gazing at us angrily, knowing what those exact words were he told the Foot Soldier in the Truck:

"Run them down."

Just then, the Truck started to pick up speed, coming directly towards us with no hesitation in a single split as I then heard Leo ensured to his hotheaded brother:

"Raph, get ready."

"For what?" Raph asked, turning his head to his Leader in puzzlement when I saw Leo put his right hand on another lever, having me grin at the thought of what he was about to do.

"This!" Leo informed, and when he did just that, the buggy groaned and split into two half's, having Raph let out a "Whoa!" while taking ahold of his steering wheel in front of him with a wide-eyed shocked look.

When the Truck was near at hitting us, the two parts of the buggy averted on opposite sides, having the Truck and the black van pass between us as I flew onto the left side with Leo and Donnie's half, hearing the surprised screaming from Mikey before both side buggy cars swerved around, with Mikey now laughing excitedly, and then racing right after the two vehicles.

"LEO!" I heard Raph yell out as I flew in the middle of the road while Leo and Donnie were now on my left, only for Raph and Mikey's sidecar buggy comes running up alongside on the right and the red-clad Turtle states out angrily to Leo, who was smiling contently, "You could've been a little more specific."

"Where's the fun in that?" Leo replies skeptically as he then speeds up ahead of time.

I laughed at that, knowing that he got Raph good on that move with the 'detachable' sidecar thing, seeing what looked like Raph was grumbling under his helmet, having my chuckle silently at his behavior. Although, my happy-laughing spree was at a pause as I looked ahead to see the black van move to the right, began to speed up right next to the Tanker, and then over in front of the Truck while the guys and I were racing right up near behind the huge vehicle in pursuit.

"Get ready," Leo informs as we all cling on close right behind the Tanker, only for Donnie to look over behind the Tanker, seeing a fancy-lettered word in bulb, dark-blue printed letters as he read aloud:

"Cholorosulfonic acid?"

Just as he read that, Donnie's expression went from quizzical to wide-eyed grim, knowing exactly, as well as I do, on what that chemical was intended of using for Saki's aid.

"Leo, I think I figured out Shredder's plan!" He states out over to the blue-clad Turtle driver, having Leo perk up in surprise at that as Donnie explains the reason, "That acid reacts violently with water!"

"So if he dumps it in the Sewer - ," Leo begins to say in realization, only for Donnie to finish then sentence with a fearful tone:

"It'll all be incinerated in seconds, including the Lair!"

"And Splinter!" Leo adds in terror before narrowing his expression while declaring, "We gotta stop them."

"Agreed," I inquired with confident tone and a nod before informing worriedly, "But we also gotta save April from them, as well."

"Right," Leo says in agreement, as we both turn our attention ahead with narrowed looks and continued to follow behind the Tanker Truck with Dogpound riding it and the black van that Fong was driving with a tied-up April inside.

We kept up our pace at them as they turned the next corner on the right, having us follow strict at that, even though they were trying to lose us on the road with their speedily driving skills, it wasn't gonna be that easily to get rid of us. While doing so, Leo, Donnie, and I sped up right behind the black van, having see Fong looking in the side-view mirror at our approach, looking both annoyed and angry, he then turns a corner, separating from the Tanker as Dogpound hears the van's tires screeching that made him glance on his left in seeing the black van turning away in a different direction, then gazes back forwardly as if he didn't care, which I knew that he doesn't one bit.

Except for him, the guys and I did and knew that this was a crucial time to split up and take different routes.

"Donnie. You and Raph stay with the van and save April. Alora, Mikey, you're both coming with me. We have to stop that Tanker!" Leo instructs firmly, having me nod in approval.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, I'm stuck with Raph?" Mikey mentions unsurely, having me let another grin grace my lips as I saw Raph's expression turn from narrow to a smirk at that.

"No problem," Raph stated calmly, as he then reaches down with his left hand to a lever, grabs ahold of it, and , with a firm grip, pulls it up towards him, having the back of the sidecar make intricate noises.

Just then, when the noises stopped, Mikey, looking around frantically on his car, holds down onto the sides and then, the back sidecar separates, having the orange-clad Turtle start screaming wildly at controlling of his contraption far off behind us as Raph speeds up right next to us with a smile.

"Well, that was fun!" Raph admits half-heartedly at that.

"Told ya!" Leo responded, having me laugh once again when the blue-clad Turtle glances to his left, pulling the same lever on his side, and having the sidecar behind him that Donnie was in separate from his.

Donnie let out a "Whoo-Hoo!" when his sidecar was released, having move several feet back from us just like Mikey's had, hearing the screeching of tires as it reared itself backwards. Once all four sidecars were parted from each other, I decided to set back a bit near Raph and Donnie's sidecars since we won't see them 'til after we've stopped Dogpound from unleashing the dangerous chemical.

"You guys be careful and make sure to get April somewhere safe, okay?! Good luck!" I called out to them with a caring and pleadingful tone.

"We will! Same goes for you guys, too!" Donnie called back as he and Raph nodded in appreciation, before they both turned the opposite way to where the black van had headed.

After Raph and Donnie turned the corner in going to rescue April, Leo, Mikey, and I sped our way back to the Tanker, going at full length in keeping up behind them in making sure they didn't escape our sight. As we were nearly a meter away from it, Dogpound heard the commotion of our engines gaining on them, having him turn his gaze back at us with an angry growl in his throat and glaring dagger eyes. I kept right next to Leo on the left side when Mikey skidded his buggy over to us on my left, having us all huddle together while keeping our narrowed stares straight at the target.

"Mikey, let's slow this thing down," Leo suggested to his younger brother before ordering aloud, "Fire grappling hooks!"

Just then, the front part of Leo's buggy shot out a grappling hook attached to some rope that spiraled out straight onto the lower back part of the Tanker Truck.

"Got it!" Mikey replied as he too shot out his grappling hook a second before Leo's did.

Both grappling hooks fired out and soon connected themselves atop of the bottom hem of the Tanker with light-blue sparks flying from the contact, only as the Truck sped up, making the ropes expand there extension, both hooks disconnect not from the Truck, but from both Leo and Mikey's buggies, just seeing the ropes attach to it fly away behind it.

"So much for the grappling hooks!" I replied dryly at that with a deadpan look.

"Donnie did say they weren't ready!" Mikey exclaimed informatively at Leo.

"I know!" Leo replied annoyingly as the three of us ignored the temporal problem with our buggy's equipment and headed straight on in stopping the Foot from achieving their primary goal.

We kept on driving behind the Tanker with Dogpound still clinging onto it from the left side, glancing back at us every now and then if we were ever going to give up on following them, but disappointing to them, we didn't. As we followed suite in trailing the Foot Clan's scavengers, I would pray in my mind in hopes of both Donnie and Raph to rescue April from Fong and those few Foot Soldiers in the black van. Even though I knew that from the original episode that both of them do attempt to track them down, throw a smoke bomb into the driver's compartment in front of the vehicle (though Donnie would warn April to hold her breath from inhaling the scent) to catch Fong by surprise, stop the black van with spreading spiky tacks on the road (which are known in Japanese as 'Tetsubishi' or 'Caltrops') that would cause the tires to blow holes into them that release the air, take out a couple of the Foot Soldiers from within the back of the van, and finally, April would add the finishing touch by kicking open the right side door when Fong comes over and charges at them but gets smacked and knocked out from that, not getting the chance to attack either Raph or Donnie. Donnie would get impress by that in saying "Nice shot!" while she replies "Nice wheels," which referring to the two buggies near the far side of the road in impression, having Donnie smile in pride in saying he build them. Yet after he said that with a chuckle, the buggies start to fall apart on them with spits of steam smoking out of them, having all three of them look towards the fallen out vehicles with blank looks at that, only for Donnie to glance skywards and sheepishly tell them that "They're not ready yet" while placing his left hand on the top side of his head with his right on his hip as April just smiles at him and Raph, with a blunt look, goes behind the redhead and starts to untie her.

Though I knew that would happen, I still felt uneven if anything would change since I was here, but after knowing that everything was going as it should be, I began to feel that it seems that everything's just fine. That is, 'til I was brought back to reality when the Tanker Truck had suddenly swerved around on it left with Dogpound jumping off its side, starts jogging over a few feet while growling, and then, with a swift motion on his right side, sweeps around and turns with a manhole cover in his right hard-covered hand and throws it like a Frisbee, spinning through the air straight at us and, with total horror at where it was heading, right towards Leo's buggy!

"LEO, LOOK OUT!" I cried out, turning to him with a wide-eyed expression of contorted fear.

Hoping that my cry out was heard, Leo, who was still driving in top speed from his buggy, saw the spiraling manhole cover coming in hot directly at him, lets out a surprising "Whoa!" and quickly sprints out of his seat as the cover hit the buggy itself. Leo, who was still in midair and without his helmet, flipped over and landed safely onto the ground in a knelt position with a groan with his hands behind him and, while standing back up, pulled out both of his katanas, holding them in his hands with a firm grip as he stared down at the standard positioned Dogpound. I sighed in relief and gratefulness that Leo didn't get hurt from that attack as I swooped down and stood right next to him, still in my aural-flight mode as I brought both my fists up in front of me in ready.

"Is that all you got?" Leo taunted with a narrowed look, yet instead of an answer from the big, furry Mutant, Dogpound growls with an angry glare and starts charging in at us.

With Dogpound running right towards Leo and I, having withheld worried looks at that as Mikey skids over to us, still on his buggy sidecar with the tires screeching as it came to a stop at its right side.

"I'd say that's a no," Mikey replies after glancing from Dogpound to us with a worriedsome look as we glanced at him with the same expressions.

With that said, Leo and I then took charge towards Dogpound with Mikey, coming from behind while jumping out of his buggy and removing his air-pilot cap, as we all ran straight at the bulky-headed Mutant. With battle yells and weapons, in my case aural-filled fists, drawn out, we came fast up close to Dogpound, only that he raised his giant left fist down to stomp us, but we dodged it by jumping into the air while I flew up right beside the two Ninja Turtles. Dogpound looks up with a narrowed glare as Leo, Mikey, and I started to come down at him, but manages to hit Mikey out, who let out a groan from the impact, with an uppercut, but Leo and I still were pursuing further. Leo slashed both of his blades while I threw a left power-punch, only Dogpound deflected both attacks from behind his left-handed wrist with a groan, having us both knelt on the ground with my aura dispersing around me when the red-eyed Dog Mutant retracted his arm and glared while I heard the distant screaming of Mikey and then grunting, indicating that he just hit the concrete ground hard. Leo and I got back on our feet when Dogpound threw down his left fist at us again, having us jump back a bit as the blue-clad Turtle then took the lead, swiping his double katanas while letting out some fighting grunts at Dogpound, who keeps avoiding it from left to right like it was nothing, it when Leo knew he wasn't laying a scratch at the giant Mutant, wide-eyed in fear, Dogpound took his turn and starts throwing punches at the katana-wielding Turtle, who had to reel himself back from getting whacked. However, as Dogpound wasn't looking, Leo then strikes both swords down at him, but the Mutant jumps a foot back with a turn around, and then with that, throws his right hard-covered fist at Leo and punches him, pummeling him onto the ground.

With Leo down for the count, having me gaze at him fearfully before glaring dagger eyes and gritted teeth with a scowl coursing in my throat at Dogpound, I then took lead next as I sent the evil Mutant an angered glare while throwing at least a dozen power-punches at him, having him raised his huge left arm in front of his face to protect himself, but was stumbling a few feet back from the powerful hits.

"This is what you get for kidnapping and tying up my friend April!" I snapped out furiously before charging in, swept under his arm, and delivering a powered-raise uppercut right under Dogpound's furry chin.

The gigantic evil Ninja Mutant grunted at the hit while staggering back more from my attack, before recovering from it and glared his eyes at me with a deepening growl. Though matching his expression back at him, I then turn and swung my right leg around in sending a power-wave, roundhouse kick straight at the Mutant henchman, but Dogpound swiftly and quickly sprinting to his right in avoiding the wave that pass by him, seeing that didn't help, I send my left fist out with a power punch forming and shooting out toward Dogpound, but yet again, he blocks it by holding up front of him his right hard-covered hand, having it dissipate into sparks when it came into contact with it, just like the other power-punch blasts I sent. Though I didn't know what happened next 'til Dogpound speedingly pounces towards me, grabs my left arm, making me yelp out with a wide-eyed shock look, then with such forcefulness, pulls me up over his head before bringing me down onto the hard-concrete ground with a loud 'thud', having me feel the achiness and pressure coursing through my body as he did that.

I laid on the ground with my head turned on my left side, feeling the agonizing pain spring up and down through my muscles and bones from that dirty yet lethal move. I groaned and grunted as I tried to push myself back up, only to feel the negative-aural presence and hear the sound of huge stomping feet approaching me, having my hazy and blurry eyes look over and up to see Dogpound coming over with an angry glare and a hint of triumphant in his eyes. I struggled to move fast and away from the Mutant that was hovering over me, but my body wouldn't respond in strugglement from the pain as I saw Dogpound lift up his huge left fist above him and looked like he was ready to finish me off. Only to hear Mikey's battle cry as he came in and kicked his right foot directly into Dogpound's furry mug, having the giant Mutant Dog stumble back a few feet away with Mikey's foot pushing his ugly, dog-like face before jumping down and taking him on to by Leo and I some time to recuperate.

I gave a small smile on Mikey's rescue in stopping Dogpound in time, though he wouldn't be able to hold 'Rad-Brad' Dog for long, I had to get back in the fight and help him. I did my best on getting up on my hands and knees, yet I felt a tad better, possibly that my powers were helping me recover my strength and energy, but the pain still lingered to me as I hiss through my teeth at the pressuring achiness as I moved myself. As I still stood there with my hands and knees plastered on the ground, I then felt another aural presence coming towards me, not the negative kind, but the pure-positive kind, having my head look up to see Leo running towards me, knelt down on my slight right, and placed his left hand on the side of my back with a worried yet frighten gaze. He stared at me as if I was okay from Dogpound's attack, having me felt my heart melt on his caring concern for me, letting a weak grin cross onto my lips and gave a little nod, saying that 'Don't worry, I'll be fine', having his expression change from worriedly frightening to easing relief with a smile. Leo then help me get back onto my feet by grabbing my right hand while moving his left hand onto the center of my back, then gently raised me up slowly and carefully, though feeling the tensional achiness slightly increase from moving a little too fast, but I held it back as I stood up once again.

When I was up and about on my legs, Leo still held onto me in that same position, having me look up to him in seeing that wonderful face of his again; his navy-blue eyes that held that spark of compassion and confidence in them, and that lovely smile that made my legs buckle beneath me when I saw it. I felt my heart starting to beat wildly in my chest like a jet plane and my cheeks flaring up like crazy, having me smile shyly back at him from how kind, caring, and generous he is in helping others. Though the moment had seized when we heard Mikey's yelling and Dogpound's growling, groaning, and grunting that had us both looked in the same direction where the fighting was taking place. Leo removed his hands from me as I stood in a straight posture, feeling the painful effects around my muscles subside, now fully strengthen up and ready, we both glanced to each other, nodded in knowing we should get back in stopping this, gazed back with narrow expressions and, with both weapons out and aural-fists up and set, charged in to the fight between the orange-clad Turtle and the brutal, bulky-headed Mutant Dog.

Leo and I came in as soon as Mikey pressed his feet onto the nearest light-post, twirling his nunchucks out on both sides, and pushed himself towards Dogpound, but the Mutant creature whacked him away with his huge, left arm, having Leo swing up and bring down his katanas at him from behind, but Dogpound turn the opposite way and roundhouse kick Leo away to where Mikey was. I then used my aural-flight to charge in and did my best to throw an actual hit at the Mutant mutt, but he swatted me away at the same place Leo and Mikey were. I crashed on the right side next to Mikey while Leo was on his left, near a partially done building structure with wooded floors, metal floor outlines, and tarp hangers. I quickly sat up to see Mikey rubbing his head with his right hand while Leo was recuperating from the hit, only for the growling sound coming from Dogpound had them perk up in alert at that, having us all gaze forwardly that the Mutant was coming right at us. Acting fast, Leo got up on one knee, retracted his right hand from behind himself, which was basically a smoke bomb, raised it up and then threw it down right in front of us, having he, Mikey, and I enveloped in purple smoke.

In just over five to six seconds, we reappeared onto the second flooring of the building structure in kneeling positions with Leo placed his left hand on his head while Mikey looked onto his right unsurely, since we were mostly safe for now, yet to hear a noise that had us looked over to see the Tanker Truck that released some air. We then saw the Foot Soldier that was driving the Truck climb out of the driver's compartment, went over to a small holder where the hose was, started pulling the head of the hose out and bringing it all the way over to the open manhole is, having me fearfully look that he was about to release the indestructive component.

"They're getting ready start the process!" I exclaimed out in terror, only to see Dogpound climbing up from the metal outlines up to us, swinging, and banging his right fist at us to catch us.

"Don't let'em dump that acid!" Leo ordered Mikey as he jumped back when Dogpound slammed his left hand down on the wooden floor.

Though as the Dog-like Mutant swung his left arm over on the right, Mikey flipped over, side-rolled over to back, his hands holding the other side of the floor, having him dangle onto it for a bit, then he swung himself under and grabbed the other metal outline at the front of the first flooring then swung and jumped onto the ground just in time before Dogpound jerked halfway on his left side with a growl and, with his left, bulky hand reach down to grab the comedian Ninja Turtle. As the Foot Soldier placed the head of the hose far enough deep into the manhole and then jogs over to start it up, Mikey charges in with all his might with an increasing battle cry, quickly rolls in, and then, just before that one Foot member could begin on anything, Mikey then rolls onto his hands and pushes his feet straight at the Foot Soldier, having him stumble back away with a groan from the hose's containment. After the Soldier regains his senses, he pulls out two of his own Ninja weapons with a fighting stance as Mikey comes back onto the ground, pulls out both of his nunchucks, twirls them around in demonstration and showing-off, then charges in with still twirling his weapons in the air at his sides with a cryout.

Dogpound watches the whole thing with a surprised look before glaring while growling angrily at this, then he lets go of the metal outline railing, having him crash-land onto the ground in a kneeling position as the Earth shook from his landing impact as if there was an earthquake, and starts running straight toward where the Tanker, Mikey, and the Foot Soldier were, having Leo and I gaped at that.

"Oh no, you don't!" I stated out angrily as both Leo and I started running over on the second flooring and jumped down from it far over to where Dogpound was going.

As Leo and I both neared the furry Mutant in midair, his katanas up over his right side and me with my left fist up the side near my face, we came in to strike, but Dogpound turned, saw us coming at him, and whacks us both with his right elbow. We were both send flying backwards with grunts, yet we saved ourselves from hitting the ground with Leo placing his feet onto the metal outline railings on the first floor in a bended knee position while I quickly activated my aural flight that made me straighten up right yet being held up in midair. We both had our heads down 'til we at the same time pushed ourselves out with our narrowed gazes staring right toward Dogpound. Reacting to our oncoming approach, the Mutant Dog reaches over on his right, grabs a parked car with his big left hand, and swings it over at us, but Leo and I went over it and came over on the sidewalk near where the car was, yet with Dogpound still holding onto the turn-off vehicle, he roughly swings it at us again. Leo and I both jumped over it, having the car crash on its top side into the wall of a building, as the blue-clad Turtle sprinted in to strike the evil Mutant henchman while I hung back to allow him the hit. Leo swung his katanas at Dogpound's left arm, only for the giant Dog-like creature to grab Leo with his right hard-covered hand and throws him away - as if he were a piece of garbage – right over to where Mikey was fighting the Foot Soldier, who he hit with his left nunchuck and kicked him back, but Leo collides at him, having both Ninja Turtles grunt and hit the ground with a couple of groans.

I then flew over straight towards the two in hopes that they were alright, only to gaze behind me in seeing Dogpound coming right at us full charge in anger and vengeance. I then flew in front of my two fallen friends and started blasting power-punches at the speeding Mutant in trying to slow him down, but he averted or deflected them again as he still came towards us, and when he was right in front of us, he raises his giant left fist up above him with a yell-like growl and brings it down, but the three of us quickly sprinted, in my case zipped with a midair flip and landed safely, and cartwheeled out of the way when Dogpound's fist met the ground instead. Mikey was on the right side while Leo and I were on the left as Dogpound moved his left fist at both of us, having us lean back from the movement, and then Leo brings in his right katana to strike, but the Mutant Dog pushes it down with his left big knuckles, having Leo groan at that before Dogpound grabs ahold of Leo's left wrist, that held his other katana high up in pursuit, and then shoves him back into the Tanker while the blade of Leo's weapon was jabbed into the metal's containment. Leo gazes up and looks in shock to see his jabbed sword in the Tanker, seeing a trail of green liquid sprucing down from the open gap, even while so, I then decide to help out as I swiftly flew behind Dogpound, without him noticing, and I quickly grabbed his furry dog-like ears and, with all my forceful strength, started yanking them hard, having Dogpound cry out from the straining of his ears.

"Put him down, you arrogant beast!" I demanded infuriatingly as I kept pulling at his furry, triangular ears.

While holding onto them as best I could with Dogpound pulling his head back, moving it around roughly and grudgingly in trying to shake me off, Leo then takes his chance and kicks Dogpound in the face with his right then his left, having the Mutant let go of his left wrist, which let me release the big Dog's furry ears at the process, and Leo retracts his katana from the Tanker's metal hold, having the chemical flowing out of it through a bigger gap as both the blue-clad Turtle, who dodge-rolls to the right far side, and I, who flew right on over and landed on Leo's left side, stood far off from Dogpound as he glares at us from the opposite side of the flowing chemical's substance.

Leo gets back up, turns around, and turns his head towards me with an appreciative grin.

"Thanks for the save back there," he says with a relief yet grateful tone.

"No problem," I replied with a nod and a smile, but when into a worried frown as I turn my attention back at the spilling Tanker and the growling Dog Mutant who then began to walk over to the contraption while informing, "Although, _this_ is seriously a major problem."

Leo turns back at the same situation while mirroring my expression before he asks in remembrance on Donnie's discovering theory, "What'd Donnie say about this stuff?"

"That it's highly explosive when contacted with H2O," I reminded, having Leo perk up at that before turning his head over to Mikey, who stood right next to us without us knowing he was there.

"Mikey! Throw the water balloon!" Leo exclaimed in an order-like tone, having the orange-clad Turtle glance down at his right side then looks away with a nervous look.

"Uh, what water balloon?" Mikey asks while glancing around anxiously, in pretending like he doesn't know what we were talking about, having Leo give him an annoyed narrowed look at that before stating irritatingly:

"The one you were gonna hit me with?!"

Just when he said that, Mikey, with a surprised gaze at Leo's recognition, glances back behind himself, looking at the yellow tied-up water balloon that was in the palm of his right hand while Leo had his fists on his hips with a blunt look and me just standing with my arms at my side with a worried expression, knowing that he'd been had; he said it with a calming yet amazed intuition:

"Dude, - you're good."

Then Mikey lifts it up and throws it straight at the spilled-out Tanker, and when he did that, Leo, now with a wide-eyed fearful look, tackles Mikey down, who lets out a grunt, while I used my aural-flight to shot straight out of the way. When I heard a 'SPLASH' noise and a startled growl from Dogpound, I knew the water balloon encountered the substance, and since it did, I high pitch sound was heard coming from the Tanker then –

*BOOM*

The entire Tanker Truck was corrupted in a massive cloud of flame, smoke, and toxic fumes that shot out of it like rocket missiles as Leo, Mikey, and I were pushed back from the excruciating pressure of the explosion that had us crash-land behind the 'onto-its-side' parked car as black smoke covered the entire neighborhood. When the Earth stopped shaking and the explosion's fiery scene settled down, Mikey, Leo, and I each stood up from behind the car, staring in awe-inspiring by the sudden reaction before turning our expressions into relieved and happy grins, knowing that we had completed the mission and saved our home.

"Nice shot, Mi – Oh!" Leo was about to compliment his younger brother, only for the orange-clad Turtle to reach both of his hands up and behind him before throwing an extra water balloon straight into Leo's face, catching him completely by surprise.

"Doctor Prank-Enstein for the win!" Mikey cheers out in victory with his fists in the air before bringing them down in a DJ motion, having me spat out a laugh at that while Leo gazes at his brother with a flabbergasted expression.

"You had two? Where do you keep them?" Leo asks in bewilderment at Mikey who had a happy grin on his face.

"That's one of the many mysteries of Michelangelo that we'll never know," I stated out calmly with a smug expression.

"You said it, Dudette," Mikey agreed as he brings his left fist up to me in letting me fist-pump him, which I gladly returned by bringing up my right fist and pounded into his.

I grinned that we managed to save the day again when I felt two aural presences coming from behind us, while hearing the sound of running feet, having me turn around and see both Raph and Donnie racing up to us with smiles of their own, having me grin more as they stood right in front of us with Leo turning to them with his hands on his hips.

"Eh, looks like we missed the fireworks," Raph stated out as he saw the explosion from behind us.

"That and having Dogpound's furry tail get kicked," I mentioned with a smirk and my right hand on my hip.

"Now _that's_ something I would've loved to see," the red-clad Turtle pointed out with a snarky grin.

"Donnie, the go-Kart worked great. Nice job," Leo informed his scientific brother with a prideful grin.

"Thanks, Leo," Donnie says back before bringing up his right index finger while reminding sternly, "And it's a patrol buggy."

Leo, who had his arms crossed over his plastron, Mikey, who had his hands on his hips, and Raph, who simply stood next to Donnie with his arms down, just stared at the purple-clad Turtle with blank expressions on that when I decided to ask both the other two Turtle brothers about a certain redhead female with a worried expression.

"By the way, how's April? Is she alright?" I asked with utter concern while both Donnie and Raph smiled with calming demeanors.

"She's fine; we took her back to her apartment after we saved her from those whack jobs," Raph reassures with a confident grin while crossing his arms.

"She also told us to tell you that she wants to thank you for helping her out in sneaking into Shredder's Lair and hopes that you're alright, too," Donnie added with a beaming smile at that, having my worried intentions fade by sighing out in relieve.

"[Sighs] Thank goodness. I felt so bad for not being able to keep her safe from Dogpound just cause I wasn't strong enough," I stated somberly while looking down at both of my open-palmed hands in regret, only to feel a hand on my right shoulder that made me look over to see Leo with a kindred smile.

"It's okay, Alora. None of us here feel like we're strong enough, either," he assures while nodding his head to Mikey, Donnie, and Raph, who nodded their heads in response at that before looking back to me with a serious glint in his eyes, "So don't worry; you're not alone in this. The next time we face a threat, with a little more practicing and precision, we'll be ready for them, and we'll do it together."

I felt my somberness drift away that was soon replaced with gratitude and compassion, having me let out a smile with a gleaming of appreciation as I nod to him while saying, "Thanks, Leo."

Leo smiled bigger and nodded back, happy to see that he made me feel better on the subject. We both kept staring at each other, smiling and all, only to hear a *Ahem* being sounded, having us both break eye-contact and look to the others with Raph who coughed into his right fist before he spoke up.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this… whatever this is, but April also told us to say to you that she enjoyed the little 'fly-by-night' thing you did with her that gave her the 'flight' of a lifetime," Raph mentions before glancing to the side then back at me with a raised-eyebrow look of curiousness, "Which – to be honest – was really surprising on my end, if you ask me."

"Yeah, I was wondering on it, too. How was it that you manage to do that, Alora?" Donnie inquires with curiosity yet wonderment as well.

For some odd reason when both Raph and Donnie questioned that, I honestly haven't the foggiest clue on how I did it. All I remembered is wanting to get down near that alleyway landscape next to the apartment building safely, for April's sake so she wouldn't have to do that whole 'jump-over-the-far-off-rooftop' routine again, so I immediately took ahold of her hand and, the next thing I knew, my aural energy flowed all around her and we were both being upheld in the air, much to her awestruck enjoyment on it and mine as well. I tore my gaze from the guys, held up both of my open hands in front of me, and stared at them with unsureness and wariness.

"I… I honestly don't know," I confirmed in a puzzled-like tone, still looking at me finger-tipped hands before looking back to the wondrous yet confused Mutant reptiles, "I only did it cause I didn't want April to jump over the steep alleyway and almost trip herself off again. So, I just used my aural flight to help us get down on the ground easier; for both of our benefits."

"Well the question still remains: how did you do it?" Raph asks with suspicion with a raised-eyebrow look with his arms crossed.

"I don't know. I just… know," I replied knowingly with a slight shrug, as if I already knew the 'sharable-flight' trick in the first place, but never done it or have known it before, which was completely strange for my part of it.

' _Which might be another occurrence? Great, one extra piece to the puzzle,'_ I muttered annoyingly in my head at that, knowing this just got a whole lot complicated.

"That's so cool, Dudette! Do ya think ya could try it on us, too?!" Mikey questions excitedly, leaning up towards me with his hands intertwined together under his chin with sparkles in his big, bright eyes and a beaming smile.

I chuckled at the comedian's enthusiastic behavior on the flying thing as I placed my left hand on Mikey's right shoulder and gently pushed him back while replying, "Maybe, but we'll see next time, okay?"

Mikey calmed down as I mentioned that, but still held that big smile on his face and nodded, seeming to understand as I grinned. When that was said, I turned my attention back at the fiery sight of the fuming Tanker Truck that was slowly burning up, seeing the flames around it consume its heating flare and turning it into ash, as I turned fully at it and walked over near the other side near the parked car while scanning around the area, I noticed a certain Mutant Dog was missing.

"Looks like Dogpound managed to escape," I stated with a firm tone while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sure looks like it," Leo replies as he comes up and stands next to me on my left while looking around as well before he leans his head near me without taking his gaze away from the scene, implying, "I'm guessing he's heading back to inform Shredder."

"Oh I know he is and, from the way things are looking up right now, I'd say old 'Shred-head' isn't gonna be please about it," I said with a hearty chuckle and a smug grin while glancing to see Leo let out a grin as well.

Along with hearing some snickering and chuckling from Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, I knew full well that the Leader of the Foot Clan was seriously gonna be ticked about our success and his men's failure.

No One's POV

With Alora's assumption on that, she, as always, was right upon the theory. When Dogpound was pushed back from the major explosion that was caused by the freckled-face Turtle's water balloon attack, he immediately knew that he had been beaten yet again and quickly but swiftly raced back to his Master's Quarters. As he returned, he was in the Throne room where Master Shredder awaited, sitting in his stone-carved throne with the moon's gleaming phase beaming down around him and two Foot Soldiers that stood a couple feet away on each side while holding out spears in front of them in attention. Dogpound then knelt on the cemented walkway on the watery-glass floor with his head bent down, avoiding his Sensei's angered gaze, reporting everything that had already transpired with the Turtles and the Noble Light, mentioning the gear and equipment they had with them that destroyed his Master's plan, and from the looks on Shredder's hungry-powered eyes within his helmet, he didn't like what he had just heard.

"They defeated you with go-Karts and a water balloon?" Shredder questioned with a slight disbelief and anger as he squinted his eyes before adjusting them back widely at the ridiculous accusation.

"I know it sounds absurd, but…," Dogpound started to explain in reason, only to look back up in seeing his 'not-so-pleasing' Master was right in front of him, outstretched his right armed fist with his gauntlet blades out with its tips pointing at him, having the Mutant Dog gasp fearfully in a doggy whimper before putting his other knee on the cement flooring and his right paw-like hand on it as well.

"Uh, it won't happen again, Master, I promise you," Dogpound swore quickly while bending his head down that nearly touched the walkway.

"If you break that promise…," Shredder had ensured in a low threatening tone with a narrowed look, before he swiftly swiped his blades across behind Dogpound without taking his half-blinded, hardcore glare from the Mutant henchman.

From that swipe, one of the hard-covered substance spikes from Dogpound's left shoulder broke off easily, having the scared Dog-like creature groan from the sudden tore-off, glance to where the spike once was on his shoulder, looks back at Shredder with a fearful shudder as in knowing that was a fair warning of not to disappoint him again, before bowing his head down once again and replies in a timid voice:

"I understand, Master."

Alora's POV

After the guys and I's triumphant accomplishment of stopping Shredder's disastrous scheme and saving our beloved Lair, we went back to where we belonged in celebration of achieving that victory. While doing so, Mikey came back already with a pizza in hand, having Leo, Raph, and Donnie caught off guard in getting it so quickly, yet I knew where it literally got that pizza box from, and I didn't say anything about it to spoil the 'soon-to-be-hysterical' moment. Once we returned to our base of operations, we had informed Master Splinter that we managed to stop Shredder's plot, took out Dogpound, and destroyed the chemical that would demolish the Sewers, having looked relieved and proud that we had succeeded.

Once we were settled in after the big fight with Shredder's goons, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I all sat in the Living area with the pizza box open, showing the actual meal inside as each of the Turtles took a slice out of it, except for me.

"Nothing says victory like the sweet taste of pizza," Mikey states out with pleasure while staring at his slice in his right hand before shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

Mikey was chewing and moaning happily in having the slice before he looks over to me, notices that I wasn't having any of the deliciousness from within the box, asks confusingly with his mouth still full, "Aren't ya gonna have some, Dudette?"

"Uh, no thanks Mikey. I'm not really that hungry," I replied with a wave-off from my right hand, though it was mainly a fib since I was hungry, just not wanting any from it on where he got it.

"Eh, suit yourself," Mikey muffled out with a shrug before going back into moaning blissfully on his pizza he was eating.

Yet when I looked over to seeing Leo, who was sitting above the concrete couch, and Raph, who was on the floor in between me and the pizza box, were busy chewing their pieces, Donnie, who was actually sitting on the couch right next to Leo, looks at his slice before taking a bite out of it, but perks up from the sudden taste of it. He then retracts it out of his mouth, holds it limply near his face while sniffing it a few times in puzzlement, then leans back away from it with a grimace look on his expression.

"[Groans] this pizza smells kinda funky," the purple-clad Turtle intels before turning to his younger brother, who was also on the floor in the Living area a foot away from Raph and I, and asks quizzically, "Where'd you get it?"

"It's the one April threw out," Mikey replies with an eyes-closed blissful look in finishing his pizza.

Having all three Ninja Turtles go wide-eyed at what their little brother had said, they threw their slices away while making groaning and gagging noises and disgusted expressions with Raph holding his neck with his left hand and pounding his chest with his right fist. As both Mikey and I recoiled back from their disturb reaction, though I had to press my lips together tightly from bursting out with laughter at this, but I couldn't help but grin hysterically from this.

"What? We live in a Sewer. Now you're clean freaks?" Mikey questions in a dumbfounded tone, before he laughs to himself and then leans in while gathering couple of the garbage slices and says, "More for me," then shoves them into his mouth, munching them up.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph gave narrowed looks at the orange-clad Turtle while Raph growls angrily before he glances at me and notices my grinning look, having him narrow his eyes at me deeper as if he suspects my intuition with this.

"You knew all along he got this from the dumpster, didn't you?! That's why you didn't take some from the box!" Raph accused in an irritated voice, having both Leo and Donnie turned to me with surprised expressions.

I shrugged my shoulders with my head lolloped on my right side while stating, "Hey, guilty as charged."

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, who was still stuffing himself with trash-smelled pizza slices, all glanced at one another and shrugged as if saying 'oh-well' while Raph gave a deadpan look at my response.

"My children."

We all perked up and turned our heads to see Master Splinter standing a foot away from us with his hands behind his back once again before taking a few steps towards us when hearing his voice spoke out in not harsh or forceful, but as it should be; calm and sufficient.

"I owe you my gratitude – and an apology," He admitted while closing his eyes and lowering his head down a bit in shame.

"An apology?" Leo questions in a surprising yet confusing tone as he stood up from his seat, fully facing his Father.

We then each began to stand up while Mikey was clearing out his left ear with his left ring finger as Master Splinter continued on his reason for forgiveness.

"Fear clouded you minds. However, it was not the Shredder who fueled that fear, but me. You overcame that fear and performed admirably."

"But Shredder did do it, Sensei," I intercepted, having all eyes turned to me as I walked up near the concrete couch as I went on:

"He only faced us so that we would fear him and let that fear drive us down. He wanted us to feel scared of him and let us hide in the Sewers to lead him to where we are, which was his advantage against us to take us out. Shredder did have a part of this, Sensei, so you aren't the one to blame."

"I appreciate you including your institution, Miss Alora," Master Splinter said with a smile before turning it back into a frown while bowing his head and closing his eyes, inquiring, "I would also like to apologies for becoming rash and taking my anger out on you. For you were right; I was being too hard on my sons in fear of losing my family once again to that evil man who was once my friend, and for that, I am deeply sorry for what I have said and done."

"It's alright, Sensei, I was being overly rash and angry, too. We were all tired and cranky from the expansive night training during the past few weeks; so, let's make sure we don't overdo this again," I imposed formatively, having Master Splinter look back to me and nodded with a grateful smile on his muzzle.

I smiled back beamingly with a nod in return 'til I heard Raph spoke up, having me turn halfway around to see him look a little nervous by rubbing the back of his head with his left hand and glancing to the side anxiously.

"Hey, um, I also wanna apologize, too," Raph implied, having me give a surprised look at that, as well as to Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, and surely Master Splinter, in hearing their hotheaded brother bring up an apology that he rarely never does as he continues:

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and taking all my anger and frustration for accusing you on our fight with Shredder. I wasn't thinking straight, I was just so mad from all the training, and not getting enough rest that it made me angrier than I usually am. So, you were right, about being stress-out and all that, so…yeah…"

When he finished his apology by bringing his head down with a guilty expression, I held a sympathy smile at that, feeling the overweight abundance of our fight fade off from my memory, as I walked over to him, placed my right hand on his left shoulder, having him look up at me in attention as I smiled at him in a caring way.

"It's alright, Raph. Like I said, we were all tired and cranky from not getting enough sleep and we're all hung over about it. So, don't worry, I forgive you," I stated with a big grin, having Raph go from surprised to appreciative as he grinned back happily.

I then removed my right hand from his shoulder before turning halfway to look at the others, who were smiling and looking better and in none-stressed as if everything was still the same and – from this point out – is what it should be.

"Shredder may think he has us fooled by having us live in fear in his reign, but he doesn't. Instead of being consumed by it, we need to overcome it; drive it towards our way to fight through this battle and end it. So once we've faced our fears, we used it and take it straight to Shredder, and we'll hopefully one day finish him off once and for all," I declared out with confidence, courage, loyalty, and determination.

After that encouraging and efficient speech of mine, all four Turtles nodded with the same emotional expressions as mine while replying out agreeingly to my declaration:

Leo: "Right!"

Donnie: "Absolutely!"

Raph: "Right on, kid!"

Mikey: "Word up!"

"Indeed," Master Splinter added in agreement as well, having us all turn our gazes to him again as he then announces out, "No training today…"

"YES!" Leo, Raph, and Donnie all exclaimed out cheerfully with wide-toothy grins.

I was smiling happily as well on that when Master Splinter turned and began to walk away, only I knew what he was about to say next with a certain freckled comedian Turtle as Sensei stopped a foot away with his back turned to us and informed to us sternly:

"Unless Michelangelo throws that balloon at Miss Alora."

' _Wait, what?'_

Taken off guard from what Master Splinter had, the Turtles, who turned to their Father's informant and perked up at that, and I turned our attention to Mikey, who held up his right hand with the sky-blue water balloon and was aiming right at me with a concentrated, 'tongue-stick-up-the-side-of-his-upper-lip' look, yet goes blank as he saw our gazes turned to him and giggles nervously with a sheepish smile. Though with me going wide-eyed at that, I glanced to the others in seeing those narrowing glares at their younger brother, knowing that he was in serious danger at this rate, I leaned in with my right hand near the side of my mouth and muttered softly to Mikey:

"Uh, if I were you, Mikey, I'd start running."

Mikey, who perked up at that with a frightening expression, looked to his brothers with a nervous gulp as Leo, Donnie, and Raph prepared themselves as the red-clad Turtle proclaimed out angrily:

You're so gonna get it!"

Then just like that, all three Ninja Mutant Turtles charged in as Mikey began to turn and run, but was quickly tackled by all three of them, having the poor orange-clad Turtle scream out as he collided onto the floor with his water balloon splashing right next to him while triple angry brothers grounded him. I, on the other hand, just simply chuckled with an amused smile and a shake of my head with my arms crossed over my chest while glancing over my right to see Master Splinter, with his back still turned, had his head turned to his left in glancing at his sons' brutal yet grudgingly display.

As the guys were busy in taking care of Mikey, I was glad to know that everything was back under control and the tension between us was gone, for now, that is. Even though we managed to face our fears and took serious measurements of progress against fighting our enemies, we still have a long way to go…

And it's gonna take a lot more than that on where it came from.

 **Hey, fellow readers! I'm back! I got part 4 up for you and just wanted to thank you all so, so much for understanding and waiting patiently for this. I've had a wonderful, relaxing Christmas break and it really cleared my head of all the stress. Hopefully, I'll be more focused and stress-free after this.**

 **The Turtles and the Noble Light had saved not just their friend April, but their wonderful Sewery home and Master Splinter. Thanks to Raph's ingenuity using that one-liner from 'Space Heroes' in getting Leo's mind in set, our five Ninja Heroes had set off to track down Dogpound, finally learned of Shredder's demonic plan to destroy the Lair, and put a stop to it before the consequences were made evident.**

 **Although, Alora has now learnt of a new magical improvement of her powers, which caused the touch of her hand to uplift the aura of another person's energy. Another occurrence that could relate to the rest of the unknown possibilities, perhaps? Will Alora figure any of this out during her next adventures with the Turtles? Find out next time!**

 **P.S. I also have a question from one of our readers that was sent to the Turtles:**

" **If you guys could enter any video game, which video game would you enter and why?"**

 **Mikey: "Tron is my game, dude! Flying through all those mazes, driving those cool light cycles and squashing all those Grid Bugs is my kind of really awesome adventure."**

 **Donnie: "Entering a video game…hmmm! I believe I would like to try Surviving Mars, because of the difficulties it presents to the player. Just surviving the trip to the Red Planet would be an adventure itself, but add to that the overwhelming problems of building a structure that could withstand the pressure of Mars atmosphere, attempting to build a colony so everyone who was there or would come there…that would be fascinating to me."**

 **Raph: "I gotta go with Mikey on Tron! Driving one of those speedster cycles, chasing down those crazy bugs, taking out all the enemy tanks, and making it to the end of the game in first place – yeah, that's a dream come true for me."**

 **Leo: "A Harry Potter game, like The Order of the Phoenix. I'd love to stand side-by-side with Harry while he fought off the Slytherins, found clue-after-clue throughout the halls of Hogwarts, and to play Wizard's Chess – boy oh boy, that makes my mouth water at the anticipation. Harry Potter it is!"**

 **Now, here is not one, but two questions to our main, female character of the story:**

" **And Alora, how are you getting along with the Turtles? Do you think that you'll face Shredder or Karai in the future?"**

 **Alora: "I'm actually getting along really great with the guys. Even though they are a bit of a handful – being teenagers and all – I love being around them. They're like brothers to me, yet they can drive me crazy and wanna end up killing each other for whatever stupid reason, I'll still be there to keep them safe, as well as Master Splinter, April, or whoever else they'll make friends with. The thing is, they've become a part of me; a part of my family, and I would do anything in my power (literally) to protect them.**

" **As for facing Shredder or Karai? Well, there's a slight chance that I'll have to face them. I know that Shredder would be a major challenge since he's already a Master of Ninjutsu, yet he's got a full fleet of Foot Soldiers and his now two 'Mutant' lieutenants right behind him, but the Turtles and I, along with our future allies along the way, we'll be able to stop him. Although, something about him feels different, as in when he somehow knows about my powers like the Kraang do, I can't shake this feeling as if he's hiding something; something that could be very dangerous and uncontrollable for us to handle. Karai is also a major challenge, too, being a highly trained Kunoichi and deadly assassin, so I'll have to face her since she won't back off so easily. Even though she's really Master Splinter's long-lost daughter and doesn't know about her true origins yet, I'll need to figure out anyway I can to help her see through the lies Shredder has poisoned her with."**

 **As FluteQueen, I wanna thank you again for your patience with this and I'm really glad that you, my beloved readers, are enjoying this story. Also, just to let you know, while on break, I had been doing some studying about the assets of Ninjutsu: moves, weapons, strikes, katas, the whole shebang. So, you remember from the beginning when I said 'I'm not very good with details? Well, I wanna be able to make this series as detailed, explicit, and fun for you all to read. So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'll be working on the next one real soon.**

 **Stay tuned, thanks for reading, and I know it's a little late to say this, but…**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
